Isa: The New Girl Is Never What She Seems
by Swahili
Summary: Isabelle, a new member, joins the flock and the ultimate race to save the world. But then, they always say, the new girl is never what seems. Action, adventure, and a dash of full-out romance clash as the flock go on their rocky path ultimately saving the world in a way that only a bird-kid can manage to do. Please R&R !
1. New Member!

**Hey guys~! This is my second fanfic so go easy on me, please!(: Thanks and I hope you like it….**

* * *

**Max POV**

"I would like to introduce to you, a new member of the flock."

I spit out all my soda bewildered.

"What, you accepted a new flock member without my permission?" I screamed at Jeb.

I look over to Fang and he shrugged. Iggy is having a straight face while Nudge was practically excited by the fact of getting _another_ flock member and was rocking on her seat.

"I knew you would be alarmed by this, but she needs help in flying too and I think she will be a great support to your flock."

_Psych, yeah right, aren't we already good enough?_

I took a strand of my brownish-blondish hair and started curling it with my finger while thinking.

_Well, I could always give her a chance...but if she does anything harmful to my flock, she won't live to see another tomorrow._

"She better be obedient." I muttered.

Jeb just chuckled.

"She will, don't worry." He assured.

He beckoned to the door.

"You can come in." Jeb called out.

The door opened and so did our mouths. Standing at the doorway was a..._her_. Literally. She had messy black hair all over her shoulders which came in contrast with her white complexion (big word alert!). The only thing missing wasan expression on her face which kinda gave her a scary aura. She gave all of us a glance maybe checking to see if were normal. Well good luck is all I have to say.

_Is she another Fang? Come to think of it..._

"This was our latest clone with the recombined bird genes." Jeb explained.

I looked at the flock. My temper rose when I saw Fang staring.

_Just why would Fang would be staring?_

Angel looked puzzled as she looked at the girl. Iggy can't see, but he'll soon start asking questions once Jeb leaves.

"This is clone 736947." Jeb says.

The girl flicked her head towards Jeb. They exchanged a look and Jeb nodded smiling a little. She then kinda smiled at us.

_What in the world is my old man up to?_

"I have a name." She said sounding a bit offended.

_Girl has some attitude; I wouldn't blame her, who would like being called a number?_

"Sorry, this is Isabelle, she's technically 15 years old, but was...made a month ago, and uh, she doesn't talk much." Jeb introduced.

_Well no, duh._

The girl _actually_ looked intimidating, even more than me, but I managed to say something.

"Hello, I'm Max, and this is our flock."

She blinked. I took that as an invitation to say more.

"I'm fifteen, this is Fang and he's fifteen and so is Iggy and Dylan," I continued, "And this is Angel, she's seven, this is Nudge, she's ten, this is Gazzy, and he's eight." I finished.

She nodded.

"Now, that you guys are comfortable, I'll leave." Jeb said.

_Comfortable? Yeah, sure._

Jeb leaves and there is an awkward silence. Everyone was silent, even Nudge.

_Awkwaaaaaard._

Isabelle just cleared her throat as if she was going to say something, but she just left instead. When she left, everyone sighed of relief.

"She's so quiet, it's weird." Angel murmured.

I nodded.

"She's the girl version of Fang!." Gazzy nodded with a small toothy smile.

Fang gave a thin smile that would still make those girls...um...what are they called- Ah, yes, fangirls squeal to their grave. I felt a bit of color rise in my cheek, but I quickly shoved it down.

"Max, how can someone be so silent?" Nudge asked incredulously.

I chuckled.

_Of course she'll ask this question, she's the most talkative person in the flock._

"I don't know, Nudge, maybe she's because too shy."

"How does she look?" Iggy asked.

We laughed.

"We were waiting for you to ask that, Ig." Dylan laughed nudging him in the ribs.

Iggy huffed, "I just want to know how she looks, is she hot?"

I groaned while everyone laughed.

_Iggy can be such a pig sometimes…_

"Is she?" Ig repeats frustrated.

"She _is_ pretty." Angel answered.

"I just want to know, I mean I'm blind." Iggy said stating the obvious.

_No really?_

"But Ig, you're getting your eyesight next Monday." Fang said shaking his head.

"You kidding, I can't wait that long, today is Friday." Iggy whined.

I rolled my eyes. All of a sudden, an idea came to my head.

"Angel, have you entered her mind, did you read anything, is something bothering her or something?" I asked.

"That's the problem. I can't." Angel replied looking confused.

I widened my eyes, "You _can't_ read her mind."

"It gives me a headache even if I try."

"That's weird." Gazzy murmured.

"Everyone's weird in their own way, Gaz." I nodded.

"Like being 2 percent bird weird." Fang muttered giving me a small smirk.

_Why can't he replace his smile for his smirks? He smirks more than he smiles! It's a bit...unfair. HOLY CRAP! What am I thinking?_

Angel giggled and before I could turn bright red, I started moving the flock to the stairs.

"Oh whatever, go to sleep!" I shouted.

Grumbling, everyone goes to their beds. I scanned everyone's rooms; Angel and Nudge were both snuggled in. I went to the next room where Iggy and Gazzy were sleeping in. When I looked inside, they were both smiling...….deviously with their hands behind their back.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I asked slowly narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, nothing, Max, you know the usual, sleeping and stuff." Gazzy said.

_Oh God….._

"Give it to me."

"We don't have anything." Iggy said quickly sounding anxious.

"What's behind your hands?" I said with hands on my hips.

Gazzy groaned.

"Here, Max." Gazzy said.

He held out a weird machine that was rusty and had 5 balloons attached to it along with a clock and a lemon.

_What the living heck is this?_

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a surprise machine, it will be set to a certain time and the lemon will clean the rust which will set up off the sensitive balloons giving someone the most surprised time of their life." Gazzy explained making all these weird hand movements.

I groaned.

"I don't speak American Sign Language, buster. Now, goodnight."

"Can we have our machine back?" Iggy asked with hope in his blind eyes.

"Not until tomorrow." I replied leaving.

Gazzy and Iggy both groaned.

"Whatever, Max." Gazzy said sleepily before giving himself to sleep.

I walked to my room and saw Isabelle sleeping.

"Goodnight, Isabelle." I whispered as I entered my room.

_Ugh, do I have to check on Fang? I want to sleep._

Then, I walked in and was about to sleep, but that's when I saw Fang.

"Hey." Fang nodded.

I rolled my eyes and he sat down on my bed.

"Hello and good-bye." I sweetly said.

He got up and I tried to push him out of my room, but he wasn't budging.

"What, no goodnight's kiss?" He said with a smirk on his lips.

I groaned, "Isa might be awake."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to close the door, "Goodnight, Fang."

Fang stopped the door and then...um...kissed me on the lips.

When he let go, he smirked, "See, that's what I call a goodnight's kiss."

I just glared at him trying not to smile. It failed making him smirk again.

_Why does this guy have to smirk ALL THE TIME?_

"Goodnight, Max." Fang said in a sing-songy voice and left my room.

_Is it just me or is he getting weirder and weirder?_

The tingling he always gives me just kills me. I shuddered and hurriedly jumped into my bed and covered myself up. Then, I closed my eyes and started falling asleep. But I wasn't able to shake off one thought.

_Why do I feel like I've seen this girl somewhere?_

* * *

**Review and tell me if you like it…..I'm an okay updater so, please keep reading. And no, Isabelle is not a Mary Sue or a "perfect person" Trust me, she's far from that. Keep reading and you'll see :)**


	2. What The BIRD Is He Doing?

**I'm hungry for more reviews… (:**

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

_I need a drink of water…._

So I get up from bed and was welcomed by the shivering cold. I felt the stairway and made by way downstairs.

_Phew, I'm so glad I'm getting eye sight soon; I don't have to deal with this crap._

I felt the doorway and made my way into the kitchen until I bumped into something hard. Then, I said the lamest thing a blind guy can ever say.

"Who's there?"

I heard something clatter and I instantly jumped into action due to my fast reflexes.

"Who's there?" I repeated trying to sound threatening.

"Isa." A soft voice replied.

_Oh, it's that girl..._

"What the hell are you doing at 3:00 in the morning?" I asked.

Silence.

"Water." She said breaking the silence.

"Can you get me some water?" I asked feeling too lazy. It was after all very early in the morning.

Silence followed.

_She must have nodded her head… Oh right, she doesn't really know that I'm blind._

"Uh, by the way...I'm blind." I said.

_God, I sound stupid._

"I know." She simply replied.

With that, she gave me a water bottle.

_She…..she doesn't really talk much._

"Is that like your real name? Isabelle? Cuz everyone here have nicknames. Well, except for some."

Silence. _Again._

"Okay, fine you don't have to answer." I exhaled frustrated about to leave.

I then felt her grab my sleeve.

"I'm...sorry. It really is..." She said quietly.

"Uh okay, goodnight." I nodded.

_She's so weird...Strange... I hope she talks more often. After all, she's going to be in this crazy flock._

Feeling the stairway, I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed, trying not to wake up Gazzy.

_She's interesting….for a __**girl**__. I am seriously wondering if she's hot now. She sounds like it. I don't know if you can sound hot, but she sure did._

* * *

**Max POV**

"If I wake up, _everyone_ wakes up." I laughed as I woke up rubbing my eyes. Sadism must run in my blood.

I took a quick shower and threw on some clothes. Then I went to Gazzy's and Iggy's room.

_I love waking them up first._

"Wake up guys, another day, so get up!" I screamed right in their very ears.

Both of them must have jumped a mile when they woke up.

"MAX! Ugh, you suck…_big time_." Iggy groaned loudly and then swore silently.

"Love you too, Ig." I smiled letting the insult go by without chopping off his head.

Gazzy groaned loudly and covered his head with his pillow.

"Hurry up, guys, we're going to the movies!" I exclaimed grinning.

_The action in it might teach me some moves! YEAH!_

Instantly, Iggy flipped the covers on himself again.

"Iggy, why are you going back to sleep?" I yelled.

"I'm blind, so I can't see the movie, so good night, suckers!" Iggy snorted sticking out his tongue.

"Really mature, Ig. Get up."

"But I can't come to the movies, so what's the use of waking up?" Iggy whined.

"So we can talk to Isabelle and get hopefully get friendly with her." I answered.

"What if I don't want to get friendly with her?" Iggy muttered through his covers.

"Iggy. You better get your butt up now." I said glaring at him though it was useless. Well, until Monday when he gets his sight back.

_Oh what fun, I have another person to glare at._

Iggy groaned but he got up. I went to Nudge's and Angel's room. They were both up, but were yawning like crazy.

"Max?" Angel asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What are we doing today?"

"We're going to the movies, but...I don't know, I wanna talk to Isabelle for a little...y'know, to get to know her."

Angel nodded her head getting one last yawn out.

"Can I dress Isa up? She will look great in my clothing." Nudge asked with the enthusiasm even showing in her big, brown eyes.

_Nudge is ever so the fashion diva._

"You will have to ask her, not me." I shrugged, "Now hurry up and get dressed." I hurried not wanting to miss the action-packed movie.

I then went to Fang's and Dylan's room. It smelled so wonderful…so Fang-like, nothing involving Dylan.

_Wow, Fang and Dylan already got up. This is a miracle. Or did I hit my head against something?_

I went to go and check up on Isa, but she wasn't there either.

_She must be taking a shower downstairs._

I then went downstairs seeing Iggy screaming at the bathroom.

"Who's in there?" Iggy exclaimed.

"It's me, Isa!" Isa yelled.

I blinked my eyes.

_Whooooa. Isa. Yelling. Somehow they do not match._

"You don't need to yell so loud. I'm not deaf! Now let me in!" Ig yelled.

"I'm taking a bath." Isa steadily said though I could tell she was getting a bit impatient.

_Whoa, that was the longest sentence I heard Isa say._

"I'm _blind_." Iggy counteracted.

"_So_?" Isa asked.

"I can't see a thing!" Iggy yelled.

"What? Like that matters at all!" Isa exclaimed.

Iggy groaned. Then, what surprised me was, Iggy _opened_ the door and went right in.

_Holy crap! What the BIRD is he doing?_

* * *

**Don't worry, it ain't pervy…..but you gotta review in order to find out on what happens (:**


	3. Getting to Know Her

**Hey GUYS! Whenever it's Isa's POV, the italics are also what she reads from the mind of the person.**

**E.G: **_**Max: What?**_

**That means Max's mind is saying "What?"**

**Review! :)**

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

_What the heck did I just do?_

**Isa's POV**

I just wrapped myself in a hot towel and stepped out of the tub until the door opened_. _It was that guy, Iggy.

_What is he doing in here?_

"I-I am so so sorry, I did not mean to barge in, don't worry, I can't see _anything_. I am _completely_ blind. I can't see anything. N-Nada." He sputtered.

Before I could do anything, he came behind me and kept his hand over my mouth. I was in the bathroom with only a towel around me and I'm starting to get cold.

"Please don't scream, someone might hear." Iggy begged.

_Iggy: What the heck did I just do?_

"I won't." I said though it was muffled, it was perfectly audible.

Iggy let go of his hand. He hurriedly went out of the bathroom. It made me a bit irritated cuz who walks into a bathroom like that, but then I just shrugged it off. Jeb said that they were crazy kids, but once you got to know them, you will even risk your life for them.

_I hope he is right._

I wore my clothes: black shorts and a royal blue shirt with white socks. I was just drying my hair with a towel when I was coming out of the bathroom when I saw Maximum staring at me.

_Oh my... Did she see anything? _

I just walked past her drying my hair and went upstairs.

_Hopefully she just might shrug it off._

Everyone was in a group on the sofas. Uh, Gazzy, Dylan, Fang, Angel, and Nudge were huddled on the sofas. They all stopped talking when they saw me. Their voices ringed loud in my head and clear, but I tried not to pay too much attention to that.

"Hello, Nudge and Angel." I greeted.

Nudge blinked her eyes. I noticed something: They both had their water bottles at the edge of the table able enough to fall.

"Your water bottles are about to fall." I pointed out pointing at the water bottles.

They all just stared.

_Oh, how I hate that look so much._

"Oh, thanks." Gazzy replied breaking the silence and pushing the water bottles closer to the center.

I felt tears moisten my eyes, but I pushed them aside. I wanted to go to my room and silently cry hoping Jeb was right. Right about me even risking my life for them.

_But they don't have to stare..._

As I almost ran my way up to my room, I bumped into somebody.

Iggy.

"Sorry, Isa." Iggy murmured.

_Iggy: I need to pay attention more._

I blinked my eyes, "How did you know it was..."

"I can recognize people by their fingerprints and their body figure, and you're the skinniest among us all so it had to be you," Iggy shrugged slipping me a small smile. I found myself smiling too. I finally realized I thought Iggy was cute, but then I threw that thought in the 'Never Think Again' section of...my brain.

"Ummmmm... What's your special skill?" Iggy continued.

"Future-telling skills." I replied.

_I'll leave out mind-reading skills._

"Oh, that's cool." Iggy said smiling before he left. I felt my face go warm again, but I tried not to think of it. I had more important things to do.

I went to my room and instead of crying silently, I brushed my hair until it dried and went downstairs. Everyone was talking. This time, Max and Iggy were present.

_Max: Here she comes..._

"Hey Isa, come join us." Max said smiling quite warmly. I liked her. She was really nice and she kinda felt like a mom. A really nice one with a nice choice of words when being sarcastic.

I sat down on the plush sofa.

"So Isa, tell us about yourself." Dylan said giving me an encouraging smile. He was okay, stared at me for a while, but finally got used to it. Jeb described him as an angel lost from Heaven and he was right, he really did look like an angel. But when he smiled at me, I didn't feel myself grow warm in the face like when Iggy smiled at me. I thought that as strange, but once again pushed it away.

"Okay, what do you like to do?" Fang asked. It surprised me right through the heart as I noticed how similar-looking we were. It was almost breath-taking.

"Ugh, run and cook." I answered.

_Dylan: She runs?_

_Iggy: She runs?_

"You should talk more often." Gazzy piped out.

Max then just looked like she was about to give a death sentence to Gazzy. I chuckled quietly despite myself.

_Max: It is about time to teach manners._

_Fang: Good one, Gazzy._

_Iggy: She should, it'll be nicer though I can't see it._

"You like to cook, that's perfect since Maxie here doesn't know even know how to boil water here." Iggy joked.

Max steamed up and blushed until her hair roots.

"I can teach you…" I trailed off.

"Been there, done that, don't want to go there again." Gazzy replied shaking his head in fake fear.

"I can teach you slowly, Maximum." I suggested.

"Call me Max, and thanks, Isabelle." Max smiled shrugging.

"Call me Isa." I nodded.

"So you run?" Dylan asked.

I nodded my head.

"Why, it's so tiring?" Iggy groaned.

I smiled thinly and shrugged.

"I hate to be on the run." Fang said looking down, "But just for fun, it's cool."

_Nudge: She needs to show her pearly whites more._

"Okay, it was nice to know you, Isa." Max summed it up.

"Do you want to come to the movies with us?" Dylan asked.

I shook my head.

"Okay, Iggy, do you want to come?" Max asked.

"No, I can't _see_. In other words, _blind_, Max." Iggy pointed it out.

"Oh really, I sure did not notice _that_." Max replied rolling her eyes.

Fang smirked quietly and linked his arm with Max's arm. I then noticed that they were together or something.

"Let's go, guys." Nudge excitedly said.

They all left.

"Okay, I'm in my room, if you need me." Iggy said.

I nodded and went up to my room and collapsed on my bed.

**Iggy's POV**

I just reached my room and was about to work on my machine until I heard a crash.

A crash. In Isa's room.

_What the hell happened?_

* * *

**Review, guys!**


	4. The Kiss That Started It All

**Surprise, Surprise!**

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

I went inside of her room.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

A cry of pain called out.

"The lamp fell on my hand." Isa whispered.

_Oh no, she's crying._

I felt her hand. It was limp and sprained. Then, I felt tears, cold tears dropping on my hand like rain drops.

"Isabelle, don't cry, no one looks- sounds good when they cry." I said patting her on the head. She was taller than I thought.

I kept my fingers on her face and brushed away her tears, but new ones kept coming out. Her skin was so soft, it felt almost unreal.

"I just hate it, I hate it so much." She cried.

"Isa, its okay, what do you hate?" I asked.

"The way everyone looks at me." She cried.

_Well…the flock did stare a bit. Just a bit._

_She must feel horrible…..._

"It's not my fault, they….cloned me to...a murdered model," She said in an airy voice.

_No wonder…._

She became silent. I got up and searched for bandages. They were on the table and so I kneeled down again and started wrapping her limp arm. Soon, she started talking again.

"I feel so alone, it's like I'm not supposed to be in the picture." She whimpered.

_Is that how she really feels?_

Without even thinking, I just embraced her. She smelled like flowers and soap. She became suddenly stiff, but soon became calm.

"It's not that we don't like you, you're new so... um...we are trying to get familiar to you."

Her tears stained my shirt, but I didn't really mind.

"If you want, I can stay in this room and just…..talk." I suggested slowly.

"Thanks." She said muffled.

She parted. I leaned against the dresser and crossed my arms.

"Anytime, okay, now tell me, what did you do, what happened?" I questioned.

"I was reaching my lamp to turn it off, but I guess my grip was too strong so I pulled it down." She answered.

"Wow, girls can get hurt so easily." I teased hoping to get out of her mood.

"I don't fell liket hat... I feel like I was stol-...I feel like I'm a copy. Nothing else, but a copy." She answered sadly.

_That's not true._

"If you tell us about it, maybe you might feel better?" I suggested though I'm not really good with all the consoling thing, "And plus, that's not true; you're…just as much as a human being as we are. You're like a normal girl. With wings, of course." I answered even smiling a bit.

"How?" she asked.

"Well, you know how to cook." I answered.

"Boys know how to cook too, don't you?"

"Well yeah….. which our Maxie here utterly fails at." I laughed.

She laughed. It felt kinda tingly. Like one of those heroines in those crazy love movies.

_But hers is actually nice…. OH MY FLIPPIN' GOSH, what am I thinking?_

"She loves you guys more than anything." She said and I could fell a smile in her voice.

_How does Isa know Max feels that way?_

"Really, how do you know?" I asked.

"I-I….it's kind of obvious, you know." She stuttered.

_Is she hiding something?_

"Does Angel know how to read minds?" she asked surprising me once more.

_How does she-_

"Yeah, how do you know?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, I feel her trying to get beyond my barrier." She simply replied.

"How do you keep a barrier on your mind?" I asked perplexed.

"I don't know… I just feel it." She answered.

"Maybe it's another talent." I suggested.

Silence followed.

"If you do any body movement like rolling your eyes or shrugging, tell me, because I can't see." I told her getting up.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm shrugging." She said.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"More like starving…." Isa replied and I could tell she was feeling better.

I laughed, "Good, I was wondering whether you eat or not. Let's go to the kitchen, then."

"Okay, I'll come, but I can't cook because of my arm…" She pointed out.

I chuckled, "You have me, don't you?"

"Right…" she mumbled, "Help me up?"

I took my hand and helped Isa up. Her hand was warm and so small. But boy, it was strong, she can make bad guys pass out for days with one punch of that fist. I then felt the stair way and went to the kitchen.

"What do we do now?" Isa asked.

"We're going to make noodles."

"That's fine with me."

"Cool, get me a pot, a big one." I ordered.

"Yes, _sir_."

I smiled. She gave me a pot and I searched for the stove. I felt the stove and placed the pot on the stove and turned the fire on.

"Okay, now get me water, lots of it."

She then gave me a jug filled with water. I poured the water in the pot and waited.

"Do you like to cook?" She asked trying to make some conversation.

"Sometimes, I eat anything besides Max's cooking, so I pretty much got used to cooking." I answered grinning.

"What do you normally like to do?"

"I like to blow things up." I responded proudly.

"Oh...….. I see." She said slowly clearly surprised.

"Yeah...I get that a lot." I shrugged and she chuckled a bit.

Then the water became ready, so I kept noodles in. After that, I threw in whatever I could find and stirred the content.

"What do you like to eat, Isa?"

"I like to eat pretty much anything eatable." She replied.

I laughed.

_She has a humorous side too._

"If you like to eat _anything_, how come you're so skinny?" I asked.

"I don't know, you're skinny too, you know."

"You're skinnier, little one."

"Well…...I'm sticking out my tongue, _Master_."

We both laughed. It felt a bit good. I mean, merge the awesomeness when I'm flying and when hearing a bomb explode, that's how I kinda felt that day.

I don't know why I did it, but she made feel so….…. good inside? She was kinda like a Max for me, but not in the mom kind of way. That was the second time I got really close to a girl near my age. I mean, sure there's Max, but like someone for _me_. I can't...….exactly explain it. I kinda...….I just don't know. Without saying anything, I did the thing that normal hormone-crazy teenage guys like me would do. I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**What's her reaction? That, my friend, you'll find out just by clicking the review button and the next button (When I update, of course) xD**


	5. I Think I Like Her A Lot

**Iggy's POV**

She tasted like cherry blossom trees. Her lips were so soft. I then just let go. She was breathing softly, but fast.

_I'm so stupid, why did I do that?_

I was about to leave until Isa spoke up.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"You made me feel…..good inside….….actually, I don't know…."

Silence followed.

_I'm such an idiot._

Then, I felt her soft body hugged tightly against me. I was surprised.

"I don't really know what to say…..." Isa whispered.

I finally kept my arms around her and hugged her back.

"Isa, I….don't know, but…I want….to see you soon."

"Please….just don't judge me by my looks on Monday. That's all I ask." She whispered.

"Of course I won't." I assured.

She didn't say anything after that.

"Let's eat the noodles before they get cold." I said.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Since when was I ever wrong?" I joked.

She chuckled faintly. I let go of her and kept the noodles into two bowls. I made my way to the living room and plunked right onto the plush sofa. I handed her the bowl and she gave me a murmured thanks.

I switched on the TV and flipped through the channels.

_What's the use of this when I can't even see?_

"You can always hear, you know." Isa said.

_How does she-_

"Isa, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you read minds?" I asked.

She was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, I can and even search through them." She slowly answered.

Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I….I didn't feel comfortable, I'm sorry." Isa apologized.

"It's okay, you told me now." I assured.

I started eating my noodles. They tasted good.

_I'm awesome when it comes to this._

"Yes, you are, the noodles are really very good." Isa pointed out.

"You read my mind again, didn't you?"

"Sorry, it just projects it voice very loudly, it is kind of difficult to _not_ hear it." She explained.

"It's okay. Very loudly, huh? I guess it just explains my personality." I said smiling a little.

"Iggy…if you don't mind me asking….how did you lose your eyesight?" Isa enquired.

_Dumb School…_

"The School tried to test night vision, well didn't it turned out _very _well." I said bitterly.

"Oh, it's better than being cloned by a model." Isa replied.

"You know, you're not like most girls, are you?"

"But people look at you like you're a freak of nature, a sight-seeing; they're scared to talk to, it drives you crazy." Isa explained.

_Is it that horrible? _

Only cuz of my advanced hearing, I was able to hear what she muttered to herself.

"You don't how it feels to be in another bod…."

_What? What is she saying?_

I pushed what she said aside. Then, I finally settled on the _Wheel of Fortune _and kept the remote down.I sighed.I kept my finished bowl on the table and jumped into sleeping position, I laid my head on Isa's lap.

"Wha?" Isa exclaimed.

I laughed.

"I'm sleepy, let me stay like this." I asked.

Isa chuckled a bit awkwardly.

"Okay fine, you can stay."

Silence followed.

_Hmm, I wonder how she looks like…._

"Isa, what color are your eyes?" I asked.

"Almost black." She answered.

"Hair?" I continued.

"Black." She replied.

"Oh, so are your wings black too?" I inquired.

"Yeah, they are." She said.

_Let's just say basically Fang in girl form._

Isa then yawned.

"Somebody's getting sleepy." I smiled.

The air was getting heavier and my eye lids were giving in to sleep. The last thing I heard was 'You won five thousand dollars! I smiled.

_I think…..I like Isa….a lot…..despite I just confessed to her. She just makes me feel so good inside. What is this feeling exactly?_

* * *

**Ah, Iggy likes Isa! (: Review, please.**


	6. I Love My Family

**They like each other! Whoot! Now, Max's POV, review (:**

* * *

**Max POV**

_I really got to get home…. I wonder what Isa and Iggy are doing…oh God…._

"Max, will this look good on me?" Angel asked. I looked over to see her holding a Sleeping Beauty costume.

I sighed.

"It makes you look like beautiful, Angel." Dylan gently smiled helping me.

"Thank you, Dylan." I yawned.

"The movie was funny." Nudge said.

"If someone weren't talk through the entire thing! I wouldn't be surprised if someone threw a box of popcorn at us." I said giving Nudge a glare. She gave me a dazzling grin.

"They did." Fang said holding a shirt with some graffiti on it.

"Oh that's nice." I said rolling my eyes.

Angel then started walking after exclaiming at seeing a pretty dress.

"If I let Angel wander off and she finds something she likes, she won't let go of it." I grumbled.

"Not fair, Max." Angel whined as she came back.

"It's been 6 hours." I wailed.

"But 3 hours were spent watching the movie." Dylan reminded.

_UGHHHHH…_

I hissed at Dylan, "You're not helping..."

Dylan backed down in fear.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Angel, sweetie, let's go, I'll buy you that if you want." Fang helped.

"You could have done this earlier." I muttered through my teeth.

"You're the 'smart' one." Fang smirked.

"How about me, Fang?" Nudge asked anxiously.

"Yeah, you too, Nudge." Fang assured bringing the graffiti shirt with him.

_He's never going to stop wearing that now..._

So we all went to the cashier counter.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" the cashier lady said.

She was a pretty woman with blond hair and a mole on her chin.

"We would like to buy these." Dylan smiled.

_Good one, Dylan._

But the lady seemed unaffected by it.

_What the heck?_

"Sweet, let me scan them." She smiled back.

She started scanning them and she printed out the receipt.

"$34.87." she pointed out.

_So much dough…._

Then, the lady blinked her eyes continuously.

_Angel must be working her thing…... I'll give her a lecture later…_

"Excuse me, you need to pay $34.87." the lady repeated.

_Wha?_

"Oh, okay." I answered.

I gave her the cash and she smiled. I was about to walk away and talk with the flock until the lady started speaking again.

"Thank you and have a nice day, oh and be careful, something is coming up, _Max_." She sneered.

_Whatever, weird la- HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME?_

I whirled around, but I didn't see any lady at the counter. Everyone looked as bewildered as me.

"Who is she?" Nudge pressed.

"Strange, I'm couldn't change her thoughts or even read them." Angel wondered.

"Guys, let's talk it over some other time, it's getting late." Dylan reminded.

"Yeah, let's go." Fang proceeded.

_Oh no, I wonder what Iggy is doing…._

I felt someone tugging on my shirt. I jumped into a defense stance. It was just Angel.

_Oh, phew….._

"What do you mean "Oh no, I wonder what Iggy is doing?"?" Angel questioned.

"I'm just wondering about him." I lied.

Angel looked at me with scrutinizing eyes, "Okay, then."

I nodded trying to keep my mind clear. We walked until the house.

"Finally….we're here." Nudge panted.

"Do these bags have dresses or boulders in them?" Fang asked giving Nudge a flat look.

Nudge blushed. I searched the key frantically, the cold was killing me. I finally found it and went inside. The wave of heat brushed my face. I smiled. I just walked into the living room to settle down until I saw Isa and Iggy.

_What the heck?_

They were both sleeping and Iggy's head was lying on Isa's lap. Everyone else in the flock was shocked too. I ran over and shook Iggy. Iggy groaned.

"Mmm, let a person sleep will you?" Iggy said.

"Iggy, get up."

"Max, shut up." Iggy complained.

He got up and yawned. He blinked his eyes and looked around and suddenly, he got up from Isa's lap.

"Wow, you guys are already here." Iggy pointed out.

"Why were you sleeping on Isa's lap?" I asked suspiciously.

He was silent for a moment.

"God, we were both watching _Wheel of Fortune_ when she and I fell asleep and I must have fallen because I was sitting on the edge or something." He explained.

_Is he lying?_

I looked at Angel, she promptly nodded.

_Angel: He's telling the truth._

"Okay then, never mind." I waved off.

I went over to the kitchen.

"Why were you guys this late?" Iggy asked.

"It's because _someone_ couldn't stop admiring stuff." I grumbled.

Angel stuck her tongue out.

"How was the movie?" Iggy questioned.

"Whatever." Fang and I chimed.

Iggy shrugged.

"Iggy, go wake up Isa, we're going to eat soon."

Then, everyone gaped at me.

"You're going to cook?" Gazzy asked bewildered.

"Maybe we should sleep." Nudge advised.

"Or we can always carry-out." Angel suggested.

"Gee, guys, you're so nice…..Fang, you're cooking." I muttered.

A couple of uncomfortable minutes passed and I sighed and sat on the couch flipping the TV on.

_You don't care, you don't care, you don't care..._

Then the three little musketeers came in and sat down next to me. I I tried not to pay much attention to them, but I could feel a smile coming up.

"Um Max?" Gazzy called out after a lot of nudging from our Nudge.

"Yeah?" I said still looking at the TV wanting to look really badly at the three of them. I knew I could never stay too mad at them.

We're sorry." they chimed.

_Awwwwwwww…..._

"Come here guys." I smiled keeping my arms open.

They almost jumped on me and bear-hugged me.

_I just love my family._

Then we parted with all smiles.

Angel smiled, "I do too, Max."

* * *

**Review, please! :DDDD**


	7. Let Us Stomp On THE Foot

**Hope you like the next chapter (:**

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

_How come Angel lied? Didn't she read my mind? ...Oh! She helped me…_

"Thanks, Ange." I grinned.

"What happened, Iggy?" She asked.

"Thank you so much for not telling Max."

"I can keep a secret." Angel giggled.

I then went over to Isa and then shook her shoulders.

"Hey, Isa, wake up, Isa."

"Mmm…." She murmured.

I went to her ear and whispered, "Hey, wake up, everyone else is here."

"Oh! Okay."

I felt her getting up.

_Can't wait until I see….._

Then, I felt Isa kiss me lightly on the cheek. Then, I felt her hurriedly leaving. I blinked my eyes and smiled.

_Hahaha, she kinda...um...just….kissed me…._

I went to the table feeling all giddy and weird inside. I then smelled supposedly what was for dinner.

_Spaghetti!_

I quickly started eating food.

_Man, Fang can almost cook better than me!_

I finished a meal and grabbed for seconds.

_…. I wonder where Isa is sitting._

When I found out she was sitting right next to me, I smirked and stepped on her foot. Isa shrieked.

"What happened, Isa?" Nudge asked surprised.

_She must be shaking her head, her hair is swishing._

"Then, why'd you shriek?" Dylan asked puzzled.

"It's nothing." She muttered.

_What are you doing?_

I blinked my eyes.

_Who are you?_

_Isa: Who do you think? Why'd you stomp on my foot?_

_You can talk to me this way?_

_Isa: Yeah. Now answer the question._

I just chuckled. It was funny to hear her all flustered.

**Iggy! Max asked you a question.**

_Man, who are you?_

**I'm Angel!**

_Great, everyone make the blind kid's mind go crazy._

**Angel: Iggy, Max asked you if you did stomped on Isa's foot.**

"No, why would I do that?" I said and ate my food a bit faster than I should.

I smiled and walked to my room along with Isa. Her room was right next to mine.

"Good night." Isa whispered.

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. I let go and smiled. We didn't say anything, but I knew she didn't mind it.

"Hey, want to finish the machine?" Gazzy asked when I entered the room.

"Nah, I'm sleepy, Gaz." I yawned.

I nestled into my bed and covered myself up with the covers and faced the other way.

"You were _never_ sleepy, let's work on it." Gazzy whined.

"Good night." I called out falling asleep.

* * *

**In the next chapter, I'm gonna keep Isa's reaction to what Iggy did, so don't be confused!**


	8. More Than I Could Ever Imagine

**review (:**

* * *

**Isa's POV**

I was surprised when he kissed me. He was so gentle. Soon, he let go. He looked relieved.

I quietly said, "Goodnight, Iggy."

He returned saying "Goodnight, Isabelle."

"It's Isa." I said before he left.

He smiled, "Isa."

He opened the door and closed it behind him. I opened my door and saw Max sprawled in her bed. She lied down and was combing her long hair with her fingers. I smiled and lied down on my bed and was about to sleep until Max said something.

"Isa, why are you always silent?"

I turned the other way and looked at her. She was looking at me with her fierce chocolate-brown eyes with softness like an adult looking at a small child.

"There's really nothing to say." I answered.

"Oh, our Nudge _always_ has something to say, she's wondering how you can be so silent." Max replied.

_Wow, no wonder she stares at me so much._

I laughed softly then I shrugged.

"I just don't." I said.

"Are you uncomfortable to talk to us or something?" Max blurted.

I raised my eyebrows.

_Well….._

"Well, the staring does make me feel insecure." I admitted.

"Then why didn't you just tell us?" Max added softly.

"I don't know, I…." I trailed off.

She smiled warmly.

"If there is anything bothering you, tell me, I'll make things better, Isa." Max requested.

I nodded.

"Thank you, Max, I feel…..right at home now." I thanked.

"I was just worried because you act like you're not part of family." Max continued.

"But I'm not, Dylan, Angel, you, Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, and Nudge are your family, I intruded." I explained.

"That's not true, we are not blood-related except for Gazzy and Angel, but we are a team and a family." Max denied.

"But isn't it rude for Jeb to drop me off like a homeless puppy in your perfect family?" I whispered.

"Who Jeb? We're not perfect, we fight all the time, we're nowhere near perfect, but we all love each other and protect each other till our deaths." Max said.

She looked like a perfect older sister who will always give you her old clothes and cooks for you when your sick and will always stay by your side no matter what. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Thank you." I said before I turned around.

I didn't want Max seeing me cry. My tears wetted my covers and I brushed them off.

"Goodnight, Isa and sweet dreams." Max said.

"You too." I replied.

I faded off to sleep.

_I'm a part of a family._

I covered my mouth as I didn't let my tears of happiness be heard by Max.

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

I woke up for the first time without Max practically pulling her hair out to wake me up. I blinked my eyes.

_What's the use of sleeping when it's the same darkness over and over again?_

I got up and stretched. I opened the door and was about to enter he bathroom until the door itself opened. I went into defense stance when I realized it was someone familiar.

Isa.

"Whoa, you scared me, Iggy. What are doing waking up so early?" Isa laughed.

The laugh was sweet.

She smelled fresh like she…..

_She just came from her bath….._

I blushed.

"Um, sorry, I almost barged in." I apologized.

"Like you didn't before." He voice seemed to laugh a little.

"That was a mistake; I'm blind, so it didn't matter." I explained.

"It does, for a girl." She murmured.

I bent down and felt her hair softly brush me forehead.

"I don't know why, but I…..can't wait to see you." I murmured.

"…..I need to go." She hastened.

She tried to leave, but I grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave." I whispered.

"Iggy, I need to go."

I felt her leave. I felt a bit sad.

_Why does she always keep to herself when so many people want to reach out for her? For the first time, I actually like someone and n—_

I felt soft lips on my cheek and then the next second, it left.

_Isa?_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you away." A quiet whisper came and I felt the pitter patter of small, light steps as she walked away.

I went inside the bathroom and sighed.

_Someday, I think I'm going to like Isa more than I could ever imagine._

* * *

**Review(:**


	9. I Hope He's Happy

**Finalllllly! A different POV, whoot whoot! Review xD**

**I want to thank these people:**

**PANTHER-PRIDE**

**Isabelle ()**

**u guys totally made my day :D**

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

I slowly woke up and gaped at the clock. I blinked my eyes.

_Oh Em Gee, I'm late!_

I quickly opened my closet. Piercing colors striked my sleepy eyes and woke me up. I decided on a pale blue with a brown jacket and jeans.

_Hmm, that will go well with my wing colors…._

I took my clothes and dashed to the bathroom. The bath felt so good, but I knew that I shouldn't take much time since I was already so late. I threw on my clothes and brushed my impossible hair. The air was so silent while I tip-toed to the dining room. Everyone was present except me. I gulped. I slowly mustered courage and sat on my seat next to Isa and Fang.

"Nudge," Max said in the tone I was very much afriad of.

"I won't do it ever again." I apologized.

She nodded.

_Wow, she let me go….._

"We're having a talk with Jeb today, he has to tell us something it seems, and now I don't know what we're going to do after that…" Max said.

I was busy eating, no, inhaling my pancakes and didn't listen to half what Max was said.

"Did you hear me, Nudge?" Max asked.

_Am I allowed to say crap?_

"Ugh, yeah, you said something about talking."

Max rolled her eyes, but smiled. Isa asked Dylan to give her the syrup and he gave it to her.

_Maybe I should ask her…_

I took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Hey, Isa, can I ask you something?" I questioned.

She nodded. What really annoyed me was that everyone was watching intently, even Iggy, if that's possible if you're blind…

I took a deep breath and said very quickly, "CanIdressyouup?"

"What did you say?" Gazzy asked me and I felt like smacking myself.

"You want to dress me up?" She asked smiling.

I nodded, "Will you, please?"

She shrugged, but then smiled.

"I'm all yours."

_Yay!_

I beamed.

"Thank you, thank you! You won't be sorry, I promise!" I babbled.

"But only after Jeb talks to us." Isa reminded.

I slumped and looked at Max.

"Will it be long?" I asked.

She shook her head and laughed, "Now that you got her talking, she'll _never_ stop."

Isa smiled and everyone else grinned agreeing.

_Blah blah blah…._

Then, we all resumed eating, I grabbed for a third helping of pancakes. But just then, I felt a kick on my ankle.

I shrieked and fell back in the chair

_Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow….._

"That hurt, who did that? Was it you, Dylan?" I cried out.

"I promise, I didn't." He said shaking his head.

_Who did?_

* * *

**Isa's POV**

_Iggy!_

_Iggy: What?_

_Why'd you kick Nudge?_

_Iggy: It was supposed to hit you…._

_What?_

I looked up and saw Iggy smirking. I scowled. I got up and kept my dish in the sink, Max and Angel followed me. They both set their plates down and Angel came up to me and tugged on my shirt. I looked over and bent down.

"What do you need, Angel?" I asked.

"I know about you and Iggy." She whispered in my ear.

_What?_

"What is between me and Iggy?" I asked testily.

"He never stops thinking about you."

I blinked my eyes…

"You read minds, don't you?" I asked her though I already knew.

She nodded.

"You can too right? But, you have a more advanced talent than me, you can search minds, I can only read and change them." She said all saddened.

To see a cute 7-year old girl sad just breaks your heart. And though Max thinks Angel a bit scary (I did not know why then), I found it so sad.

"It is okay, maybe you might get it since you're younger." I said trying to cheer her up.

She shrugged, "Maybe…."

I smoothened one of her fine locks of blond hair away from her face.

"Hey Isa. How come I can't read your mind?" Angel asked.

I shrugged.

"Maybe we both repel each other since we both read minds." I suggested.

Angel nodded agreeing.

"You know, Iggy likes you, I mean, he likes you more than any girl he's known."

"Really?" I said almost smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah."

"Well, he's getting his surgery tomorrow, let's see him then."

"Yeah...it's been a long time he could see."

"I wonder how happy he might be when he gets his eyesight back."

"A lot. He really, really, really wanted his eyesight back for more than he could remember." Angel explained.

"Well...I hope he's happy." I smiled.

* * *

**Time ****for some suspense on what Jeb is going to say. I can tell you something **_**bad **_**is going to happen! Review (:**


	10. Be That Way For Life

Another chapter :)

* * *

**Isa's POV**

So the flock went to Jeb's house. Nothing changed. The furniture or the warm scent of coffee.

_Nice to be back..._

"Hello, Max." Jeb said with a smile.

"Hey. Why'd you call?" Max said getting straight to the point.

"Let's just talk for a while..." Jeb beckoned.

We all sat down on the plush sofas.

"So how's everyone?" Jeb asked.

"No one killed us yet." Max replied for all of us.

"Excellent." Jeb smiled.

Then, he looked at me and gave me a nod. I nodded back.

"And how are you, Isa?" he asked me.

"Good. Thanks, Jeb." I smiled.

_Jeb: Nice to see you fitting in, Isa. _

"Impressive. Glad to see you got along with the flock." Jeb nodded.

I nodded.

"How are your future-telling skills working out so far?" Jeb asked me.

Everyone in the flock except Iggy looked at me shocked. I winced.

"You can tell the future?" Dylan asked wondrously.

I nodded my head.

"That is so cool, how does it work?" Gazzy grinned making me surprised.

"I get sudden visions on what's happening in the future." I explained.

"Do you control the visions like get then whenever you want?" Nudge pressed while she was practically on the edge of her seat.

I felt uncomfortable.

"No, they come whenever they want. Sometimes they come rarely or so common that I can't control it." I answered.

"Isa, did you get any so far?" Angel asked.

"Ugh, no, I didn't get any so far." I said nervously.

"It will take some time. Now, let me tell you why I called you guys here." Jeb said changing the subject.

When we all gave him a ready look, he continued.

"Okay, we had a scientist who worked within our group to make you guys especially Isa,"  
He said giving me a cautious look and I understod, "But he fled and betrayed us saying with our secrets he will create his own lab, and he's going to make his own species." Jeb explained.

The shocked looks on all of our faces made it impossible to say anything.

"So I want you guys to be careful, be alert, and watch out for any strange people. We are trying to track him down but he deleted all his information from the computer. I thought that Isa might know his name since he...was the one who recombined her cells with avian DNA." Jeb continued.

Everyone faced my way and looked at me.

"Jeb..." I said giving him a cautious look and he understood.

"Very well...I don't suppose you can remember that." Jeb nodded giving me a small assuring smile.

Everyone sighed and started for the door.

"Be safe, Isa." Jeb said with an unknown look on his face and I couldn't even read his mind. It was all hazy.

"Je-"

"Bye!" Jeb called out.

"It's time we teach you how to fly, Isa. It's almost night-time, so it's safe." Max declared.

_Uh oh…_

"There's nothing to be scared of." Fang shrugged noticing my face.

We walked until we saw a humongous bridge which towered over a sea.

"Peerfect." Max purred.

I was officially nervous then. Max stood on the bridge's edge and gave a hand to me.

"Come on, jump right up." She beckoned.

I took her hand and hoisted myself on the bridge.

"Okay, we're both going to jump on 3, okay?" Max said.

I looked at her in utter horror.

"Stretch your wings for me." Max said completely ignoring my face.

I stretched my winds which were tightly compacted.

They stretched until they went at least 2 feet away from my shoulders and were shiny black.

"Wow, your wings are beautiful, Isa." Angel and Nudge chimed.

I smiled and before I could say anything Max started yelling.

Okay, ready, one, two, three!" Max shouted.

I jumped and felt myself falling.

_Aaaaaaahhhh!_

I looked next to me. Max wasn't there! I closed my eyes and concentrated and stretched my wings. My wings came out and slowed the fall majorly. When I finally got control, I was only inches away from the water.

_Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!_

I panted and closed my eyes and concentrated once more. I moved my wings slowly and pushed upwards and I felt my wings doing as they say.

_Yes, I'm doing it!_

I slowly rose upwards and made my way till the top of the bridge where the entire flock was beaming.

I scowled and flapped my wings making the water get on them.

"Thanks for leaving me out there, Max." I scowled.

Max laughed, "That's what I did for Dylan too, now you see, he's perfectly flying."

Dylan nodded and winked and I glowered at all of them, "So you guys already knew I was gonna be by myself?"

"Pretty much." Gazzy grinned.

"Good save, by the way." Fang said mock sweetly.

"Thanks." I replied mock smiling.

We started walking back home.

"Was it fun?" Iggy smirked.

"Oh a lot. You should try it sometimes." I said rolling my eyes.

"Let's race."

_Race?_

"Race? I'm almost died out there trying to save myself. Now even race?" I said.

The entire flock laughed.

"Yo. Nice flying." Iggy nodded.

"That was more like a Native American dance than flying." I muttered.

Iggy chuckled and leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I blinked my eyes.

"That's your reward." He smirked.

"So there was a reward?" I murmured.

"Race you till the lamppost?" he challenged.

I looked at the lamppost. It was a good deal far away.

I narrowed my eyes, "What will you give me if I win?"

"Anything, you name it. What if I win?" Iggy said.

"You can have anything." I answered.

Iggy chuckled.

"Anything?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Anything you want."

"I like that."

"Ready, Set, Go!" I yelled.

We both broke out in a fast run. He had long strides, but I had endurance and agility by my side.

"Move, guys!" I screamed at the flock.

They were surprised, but they hurriedly moved.

"Go Isa!" Max screamed.

I was in the lead, but he was gaining on me. He soon caught up on me, but I increased the speed. We were both running at the same pace.

_I can do this!_

I thought I was doing well, until he had a sudden faster pace. We were so close to the lamppost. I tried to pick up pace, but it was too late. He already touched the lamppost.

"I guess I won." Iggy smirked.

"Fine, what do you want?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, but you have to accept it and don't forget this promise." He reminded.

"Fine. I won't."

"To make you remember..." He trailed off.

He kissed me right on the lips. This time he really got me. I kissed him right back with all the energy I had left. He was so gentle. He stopped, but was still close to my face.

"Someone's energetic today?" he teased as we released.

I turned crimson. Before I could say anything smart back, everyone caught up.

"Who won?" Fang asked.

"It was close, but I won." Iggy answered.

Dylan high fived Iggy.

"So what does Iggy get, Isa?"Angel asked devilishly.

"Don't give him any ideas ideas." I winked.

"I'll be thinking about it." Iggy laughed.

"Hey Iggy, if you remember, you have a surgery at 3." Gazzy reminded.

"Yeah. I finally get to see all of you." Iggy smiled.

Fang grabbed Max's shoulders.

"I'm sure you don't want see this her." Fang smirked.

Max rolled her eyes and Fang then surprised me by kissing Max on the cheek. Max was stunned, but smiled and blushed in the end.

"Ewwwww!" Gazzy squealed like a little girl.

The entire flock laughed.

"You would have to go through it too, you know." Dylan reminded.

Gazzy grimaced.

_Gazzy: That's just disgusting…_

_Max: Everyone's happy!_

_Dylan: Gazzy….._

_Nudge: Ugh...we can't dress Isa up now. It's too late._

"Hey Nudge, sorry for forgetting, maybe some other time?" I promised.

Nudge brightened up instantly.

_I just love this kid._

"Okay!" Nudge smiled.

I nodded.

_Iggy: …._

I looked over at Iggy, he was laughing.

_Why can't I read Iggy's mind? I can't read Angel's because she can read minds too, but why not Iggy?_

Iggy looks in my direction and smiled. I still couldn't read his mind. I tried getting through it, but it was hard. When I finally got in, I accidentally told him:

_Iggy...I like...you...a LOT._

He then widened his eyes and looked at me. I went up to Iggy and held his hand. He clenched his fingers around my hand. No one looked. And...I dunno why, but at that time, it felt so right. As we walked, Iggy and I never released our hands until we went inside the house. And I kinda wanted to be that way...for life. And I think that was Iggy's wish too.

* * *

**Review, please!**


	11. Oh Yeah!

**Iggy's POV**

When she said made me feel...gooey inside. I don't know how to descirbe it. It felt really...I don't know. But I wanted it to be that way...for life. As soon as we went home, we both parted, but I wanted to talk to her. We all headed to bed, but all I could think was Isa.

"Iggy, pass me the wrench." Gazzy instructed.

I was still thinking about Isa.

"Iggy?" Gazzy interuptted stopping my thinking.

"Yeah. What?" I replied.

"Give me the wrench." Gazzy repeated.

"Oh, here." I said while giving him the wrench.

_Oh, I can't wait until I see her tomorrow._

"-ill you?

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Iggy! Pay attention."

"Ugh, I feel like sleeping, I'm tired because I raced and everything. Good night, and don't wake me up tomorrow." I said turning to my bed.

"Iggy! You keep making excuses! It's not fair! I want to work on this!" Gazzy whined.

"Gazzy, please. I promise we will work on it tomorrow. Together, please?" I assured.

Gazzy gave in and crawled into his bed.

"Fine. Remember! Good night, Ig." Gazzy said.

"Good night, Gazzster."

I sighed.

_A lot has been done today….._

With that I fell asleep.

* * *

**Isa's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw a pair of eyes looking at me. A scary image jolted in my brain, but I pushed that away. It was so freaky, I screamed. But the person stifled the scream. I looked frantically and saw that it was Dylan. I relaxed and he removed his hand.

"You don't need to yell." Dylan said almsot scolding.

"Well, if you look directly while I'm sleeping, who wouldn't be screaming?" I scowled rubbing my eyes.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry. Will you help me on something?" Dylan asked.

"Sure. But what?"

"I'm planning to make a garden for the house! It'll be really nice to have it in Febuary." Dylan said all thrilled.

_...Sounds nice…_

"When do we start?" I smiled.

Dylan beamed.

"How about the day after tomorrow?"

"Fine with me." I accepted.

Dylan was about to say something, but I stopped him.

"And do you have to tower over me to ask that?" I grumbled.

Dylan blushed, "Sorry, I was wondering if you were awake or not."

I waved my hand assuring him that it was okay.

"Okay then…..See you." Dylan waved.

I waved.

_Phew…...it's been...long I was woken up like that..._

I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes and rushed to the bathroom. I hurriedly looked at the clock.

"Phew, it's only 8:40, not too bad." I said to myself.

I opened the bathroom door and went in. I took my clothes off and sat in the bathtub. I put the water on 50% heat.

_A lot happened yesterday…._

As I scrubbed myself, I thought about what happened yesterday.

_My question is still not answered. __Why couldn't I read Iggy's mind?_

As I got out of the bathtub and wrapped myself in a towel, I was still thinking about it. I shook my head and decided to keep my mind off of it for a while. I let my hair out and brushed it.

_Maybe he has his own barrier now…_

I sighed and got out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen.

There I saw Max and a burnt pan walking to the sink.

_Ouch…_

Max looked up and blushed.

"Can't cook…" she muttered.

"Want me to help?" I asked.

She nodded. I smiled and went over to the sink and cleaned out the pan. Max watched intently. I finished cleaning the pan and set it on the stove. I kept the flame on medium and poured oil in it and took out a bowl from the cupboard. I went to the fridge and took the egg carton box.

"Max, here you gently tap the egg on the edge on the bowl. You open the egg in the bowl. You can crack as many eggs you want, but for this we will do only one." I explained.

She nodded.

"The oil is ready so you lower the flame to avoid splashing. Then, you simply pour the egg over the oil in the pan. We then wait barely a minute on each side. After a couple of minutes, it's done!" I concluded.

Max nodded.

"Do you get it?"

"Uh...kinda lost you at the gently tap part."

I laughed and Max turned red.

"It's okay. I'll help you. Now do it."

"What?" Max shrieked.

"What? You learned, now you show what you learned." I said.

Max looked at me like I had 3 heads.

I chuckled, "Go on."

Max slowly walked over to the stove and did what I exactly did. She held her breath when she poured the egg contents into the pan and when she had to flip it.

"Now, you put a pinch of salt and pepper on each egg." I instructed.

With little help, Max accomplished everything and repeated the process how many times it was needed.

"It smells really good in here." Dylan breathed.

"Thank you, Dylan." Max and I chimed.

Max passed out the omelets and waited anxiously for their reactions.

"Mmm, did you make this?" Gazzy asked me.

I laughed and winked at Max who was blushing.

"It wasn't me this time, it was Max." I proudly said.

Six pairs of eyes stared at me.

"Max made this? But it tastes good." Gazzy said bewildered.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I gave her instructions and with no help she made it." I answered simply.

"I like it, Max. It's really good." Fang sweetly complimented.

Max blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"It's really good, Max. Hope you learn more." Iggy smiled.

I beamed.

Max practically jumped at me and hugged me.

"Eeep!" I shrieked.

Max tightly hugged me and started saying gibberish.

"Max…let go…please….can't breathe…" I panted.

She let go and grinned.

"Thanks a lot, Isa! I actually made something edible, all because of you! Thank you so much, Isa! You're the best." Max kept on complimenting.

Then it was my turn to blush and so I did.

"Anytime, Max." I smiled.

Then everyone laughed.

Angel stared at me.

"You know Isa?" Angel asked.

Everyone looked up.

"What?" I responded.

"You and Fang look a lot alike." Angel simply stated.

I blinked my eyes. Suddenly the situation was awkward. Fang just looked at me analyzing. Well, I did think it was shocking when I saw the similarities, but I was being too stubborn to give in.

"You guys both have messy black hair and dark eyes and have sharp features." Angel continued.

I looked at Fang.

_Fang: Huh? I didn't think of it, but in fact we do look a little similar...…but siblings? A bit too...extreme..._

He has a heart-shaped face while I have a slightly longer heart-shaped face.

_We don't look alike!_

"But I'm cloned... to a model, remember?" I reminded them.

"So what? Your DNA might have been _mixed _with the model's DNA and your original." Angel argued.

_But it's not exactly mixed...it's my m..._

"But Isa is the same age as me." Fang pointed out.

"Exactly." I agreed with him.

_Though that guy did say...I had a sibling..._

"But you guys might be twins." Nudge suggested.

"But that's still a bit...extreme." I shrugged.

"We'll have to ask Jeb." Iggy declared.

I nodded.

"Isa's nodding, Iggy." Fang said.

"That's so cool, having another blood relation in the flock!" Nudge gushed.

"That **is** so cool. Twins… can you imagine?" Max realized.

Fang and I looked at each other and smiled. And then I felt...it was kinda cool. I wouldn't mind if this guy, Fang, was my brother.

"You might be wrong." I warned.

Iggy laughed.

"I bet Isa's the better looking among the two." Iggy laughed.

I blushed crimson, but gladly no one noticed, everyone was busy looking at Fang's reaction. Fang rolled his eyes.

"I'mgood-looking one compared to anyone, don't you think, Max?" Fang smirked.

Max turned redder than a fire truck.

I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so…." I laughed.

Fang gave me a look and everyone laughed.

"Isa, if I get to know that you really are my sister, you're dead."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure"

"Now you guys really do sound like siblings." Dylan laughed.

I chuckled.

"Let's ask Jeb tomorrow!" Nudge planned excited.

I nodded.

"Hey Iggy, are you scared because you're going to have a surgery soon?" I asked him.

"It's not like I never had surgeries. At least this one wasnt against my will." Iggy said sounding a bit sad.

I winced as everyone became silent. I wondered if their past was as painful as mine.

"But Iggy was nice when you all went to the theater. He even bandaged my arm."

Everyone stared at me.

"Well...I was wondering what happened to your arm." Max muttered.

_Oh crap….._

"Hey Iggy…do you like Isa or something?" Gazzy asked slowly.

"...Why do you ask? He does that kind of stuff...right?" I said slowly.

Iggy stayed silent.

"Do you?" Max asked.

I closed my eyes.

"Yeah." Iggy finally answered.

I opened my eyes and saw that they looked surprised. Very Surprised.

"I like her a lot. And she does too. You can ask her. I kissed her on the day you guys left to the theater." Iggy spilled.

I blushed darker and darker with each word he said.

Everyone was silent and then Nudge squealed, "Yay! Another love couple is in the house!"

I blinked surprised. Max and Fang turned red again. Dylan and Gazzy looked as if they already knew. Angel grinned. Iggy laughed.

"I knew it. I was suspecting it." Max said proudly.

Angel giggled, "I already knew."

Everyone looked at Angel.

"How?" Fang asked bewildered.

"Duh. I can read minds." Angel answered.

"But didn't you say you can't read Isa's mind?" Dylan asked.

"Iggy's like an open book, I learned reading his mind." Angel replied simply.

"But the other day, you said that he was telling the truth." Max questioned.

Angel smiled wryly, "I lied. Iggy practically died screaming in his mind telling me not to tell you."

Max cracked up as Iggy looked mortified.

"Well...you'll see how she looks very soon." Fang nodded.

"Fang, I like her, that's all. I'm not saying I'm not excited, but I don't really mind how she looks." Iggy said slowly.

_Oh...Aw..._

"Well, she looks like me, so she's better than average." Fang smirked.

_Oh wow..._

Iggy grinned. I tried reading his mind, but it shut me out. I kept trying, but the shield was too powerful. I tried one last time and I failed again.

"Looks like the blind kid got a new talent." Iggy said making everyone confused.

"You got a new power?" Max gasped happily.

"What is it?" Gazzy exclaimed.

"I can block telepathers from reading my mind like two certain people." Iggy smirked.

"But that's so unfair!" Angel and I exclaimed gasping.

"Oh _yeah_!" Iggy grinned and the flock just laughed.

* * *

**AWWWWWW! They finally told him. This looks like a perfect family, sorry, but more awaits! Review! (:**


	12. Jumped For The World

**Iggy's POV**

As I entered the hospital, a wave of fear rushed over me. It took over me and I started shivering.

_This never happened, why do I feel so stiff?_

I took a deep breath. Beside me, someone squeezed my hand. I recognized the fingerprints and realized it was Isa. I squeezed back. The hospital smelled like fresh clean air mixed with all that medicine. That awful medicine smell brought back painful memories.

_Am I scared?_

"Are you scared?" Isa asked softly.

I shook my head.

"It is okay if you are."

I nodded. The rest of the flock sat in the chairs while Isa guided me into the surgery room.

"Can't wait till you see us, Ig." Max called out.

"See you soon." Isa whispered as she released my hand.

I smiled and nodded. I realized that once I leave this room, I'm gonna see again. That thought just brought so much happiness to me. I opened the door and went inside the room.

"Hello Mr. Iggy!" a deep voice boomed.

_Who is this?_

"Nice...to meet you."

"Fine young gentleman, I say Mr. Jeb." Surgeon laughed.

_Jeb's here?_

I took a deep breath and nodded. I could smell blood coming from the other room and I felt like vomiting. Heightened senses are not good when in a hospital. I heard screaming of patients as they got operated and y hands shook involuntarily. Suddenly, my dark world felt hazy.

"Thank you. I believe I can leave him in your gentle care." Jeb answered.

"Absolutely." The surgeon boomed.

Isa squeezed my hand.

"Now, Mr. Iggy, please dress into your hospital clothes and just lie on the bed. We will get the drugs while you're at it." The surgeon continued.

I took a deep breath again and nodded.

"It's a simple process, it'll be over soon." The surgeon assured.

_Easy for you to say…_

"My name is Mike." Mike introduced.

"Iggy." I greeted.

I guided myself to a room and I closed the door and wore the hospital clothing. I could see that it was white with some other color ar polka-dots.

_This damn thing is so itchy._

I opened the door and made my way to the hospital bed. I hauled myself over the bed and made myself comfortable.

"So, what color are my eyes going to be?" I asked the surgeon.

I laughed giddily like a three-year old.

_I'm going to see! I finally get to see the flock! Gazzy, Nudge, Max, Fang, Dylan, Angel, and Isa!_

"That is a surprise. What color do you want them to be?" The surgeon laughed as he clinked with some tools that **sounded** scary.

"As long as I can see again."

"I assure you, we will do whatever it takes to reach your expectations, Mr. Iggy." Mike said in a determined voice. I relaxed relieved.

"How many mills, sir?" A squeaky nurse asked the surgeon.

"Jeb said they need twice of much of the prescription, so make that twice, Emily."

"Sir! It could kill the patient."

"Emily? Do as I say. He has a...conditon that requires such." Mike said all of a sudden sounding dignified.

"Okay sir, I will do as you say. Alright, Mr. Iggy, I'm going to keep a drug which is going to make you fall into deep sleep, you can feel nothing, no pain at all. Do you understand?" the squeaky nurse asked.

I nodded. I felt a wet napkin dabbed at my arm and a sharp pain of a needle being inserted. I squeezed my eyes and the pain striked back and forth. Horrible memories came back, but I pushed them aside. Suddenly, I felt a bit dizzy. The voices were becoming inaudible. Suddenly, another voice came in. It was Mike's.

"Oh, you're putting the drug in already, Emily? Okay...he's still conscious...Amazing...put in another dose." Mike instructed.

I felt another small pain in my arm.

"That enough, Doctor?" the nurse named Emily asked.

"Yes. Get John, will you?" Mike asked.

The voices became even more inaudible that I had to strain my ears to listen.

"Okay, so eye surgery, eh?" A voice came in.

_It must be John…..._

"He must be falling asleep now." Mike pointed out.

_Roger that._

With that I fell asleep. It was no dream, I felt like nothing just like air. Time flew by and I didn't even notice, but the drug was wearing off.

"Put another dose, the pain might stay, bandage his eyes for me, 3 wraps, will you?" a hazy voice instructed.

It was Mike. I felt another sharp sting in my arm and I fell asleep again without any hesitation. I again felt like air, having no mass. What felt like a minute to me was actually an hour. Voices started coming back.

"Iggy, if you can hear me, do not, I repeat do not open your eyes. Also, don't make any movement. Be very, very still." John commanded.

My hearing was dropping every now and then, but I was still able to hear and did as he told me to. I stayed still and didn't open my eyes despite my wanting to so badly. 10 minutes passed and I was getting impatient. Then to my relief, John started talking again.

"Iggy, I want you to keep your eyes closed. I'm going to remove the bandages, but remain still. Do NOT open your eyes."

I slowly gained all my senses back again. I felt John removing the bandages from my head. Slowly, each bandage was removed.

"Don't open your eyes, Iggy." Mike commanded.

_When can I?_

I didn't know which surgeon, but someone placed a finger lightly on my eyeball.

"Okay, now slowly move your eye to the left." Mike said.

I did as he told me. Excitement rose in my body.

"Good job, now right,"

I rolled my eye to the right.

"Spectacular!" Mike giddied.

"Do you think he should open his eyes?" John asked.

I held my breath waiting for the moment.

"Yeah, I think he's capable. Go ahead, Iggy." Mike said.

I exhaled.

_I'm going to see! Oh my God! It's been so long!_

"Slowly, okay Iggy? Not too fast, alright?"

I nodded. I opened my eyes slowly and jumped for the world.

* * *

Review? :)


	13. A Deep Breath

**Iggy's POV**

I first saw the hospital room colors, green and white, then I saw the surgeons, John had blond wavy hair and was having a scar on his cheek, the other surgeon, Mike had a brown moustache and balding hair. I drank in the sight.

_I can see!_

I grinned, "Oh my gosh, I'm able to see!"

The surgeons grinned and nodded.

"Okay, Iggy, we have to do some tests before you can leave so we have confirmation that your eyes can sustain." John instructed.

I nodded.

The surgeon went to the cart and pulled out a computer screen and a weirdly-shaped machine along with it. The surgeon handed me the weirdly-shaped machine.

I took it and looked at it in every angle.

_What is this thing?_

John must have understood when I was having a confused look.

"This is a clicker, this computer screen will move like waves in certain places and when you see them you need to click the clicker. But the difficulty is that you have to look at that big dot in the middle and try to see the waves without moving your eye. This tests your eye ability to see things when focused on something else." He explained.

I nodded.

_Okay let's do this!_

John went behind the computer screen and gave me a signal that we started. I stared at the big dot in the center and clicked whenever I saw a wave. Sometimes, it took a long time, and sometimes, it would pop right after another one. I tried to focus on the dot and did as good as I can. Then John gave me another signal to tell that we have ended. Mike came back with a paper in his hand.

_Oh…when did he leave?_

John went over to Mike and nodded his head.

"You did a good job, Iggy." Mike smiled.

"You clicked 35 clicks out of 36 clicks." John said.

_Yes! _

"You have only one more test, and then you're free to go."

I beamed.

_Yes, I can go see the flock!_

"Okay, I'm fine with that." I agreed.

"Excellent." Mike boomed.

Mike went over to the cart and brought a card and a chart. He gave the chart to John and gave me the card. I took the card.

"What's this?"

"Oh, that is to cover one of your eyes." Mike answered.

I took the card and closed one of my eyes and placed a card hovering over it. The chart had some letter in different directions, bigger on the top and smaller at the bottom.

"This is the letter "E", where the 3 lines end, that is the direction, so for each one, and tell me the direction until you cannot see." Mike explained.

"Okay."

I started from the top.

"Left, up, down, right, right, down, left, right, up, down, down, up, left, up, down, right, and that's all I can read."

Mike nodded.

"You got it until the last level and the fourth last letter, that's pretty good." John smiled.

"You're set." Mike said.

"Now some small side effects will happen such as cold, itchy eyes, dizziness, and your eyes might get a bit swollen, but everything will become fine in a week or so." John reminded.

I beamed.

"Your clothes are in the room; you can go and change into them." John instructed.

I got out of the bed and walked to the room. I twisted the brass knob and went inside. The room colors were blue and green with swirls. I grabbed my blue jeans and my red shirt with a blue stripe across it and put them on. I smoothed out my shirt. It felt like cotton. I then saw a mirror in the room.

I went up to it and saw a tall guy in jeans and a shirt. He had a pale face, but it had a nice shade to it. His hair was dyed blonde with dark brown at the ends. What were really intriguing were the eyes. They were a deep shade of brown like dark chocolate. I was amazed when I moved my eyes. They copied every movement. I was mesmerized.

_Wow, I sound crazy…_

I tousled the hair and made it look messy. I opened the door and the surgeons were grinning ear to ear.

I smiled, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Iggy." John replied.

Mike winked.

_Maybe…_

"John, do you have spare glasses for people who have no bad eyesight, just for show?" I asked.

"I'll go look." John said.

He left the room. 5 minutes later, he came back.

"Here you go."

He handed me glasses. It was sleek, black, and stylish. I kept them on and checked myself in the mirror.

_It looks….good…_

"It suits you, Mr. Iggy." John complimented.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Are you ready to go out?" Mike asked.

I nodded. They guided me to the door. Mike ushered. I exhaled.

_I shouldn't be scared. They're my family. Let's do this._

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Six kids looked up and gaped.

* * *

what do you think? please review :))


	14. Why Do I Feel Like Crying?

**Iggy's POV**

There was silence but then someone interrupted.

"Iggy, you look awesome." The tall girl, Max said.

I smiled.

"Max?"

She winked, "That's me. The one who screams at you day and night."

She had nice hair going all the way down to her shoulders and had a sweet and warm smile. Then, a small girl came and hugged me.

"Iggy, you look great. That eye color is so good-looking." She smiled.

She looked adorable.

"Angel?" I inquired.

She grinned and nodded. One boy had a short hair and was blond and looked like Angel.

_Gazzy…_

He grinned, "I guess…..you don't need to feel stuff anymore."

I nodded.

_I don't know….why do I feel like crying…?_

Two other guys were just as tall as me.

_Fang and Dylan…._

"Iggy, guess which one is Fang and Dylan?" The blue-eyed guy challenged.

I looked at them. One of them had short black hair and had a foxy smile while the other looked like he belonged in Hollywood.

"The black-haired one is Fang and you are Dylan." I answered confidently.

Dylan nodded.

"Hey Ig, nice specs." Fang said.

"Thanks, man." I replied.

Then a girl with straight black hair and a deep tan came behind me.

"Guess who I am?" she giggled.

"How can I forget? Nudge, of course." I answered.

"You won a million dollars!" she squealed.

I chuckled. Max came in front of me and smiled.

"I think you forgot someone."

_Isa._

I smirked, "How can I forget?"

Max smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She went to the bathroom." Fang answered.

_Oh…let's surprise her._

I smiled evilly.

"Iggy, you're smiling weird, what's going on?" Max asked tersely.

"I'm going to surprise Isa."

Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"How are you going to do that?" Gazzy asked.

"Just watch me."

I grabbed a bunch of magazines and went over to the girl's bathroom with the flock and hid behind the corner.

"But Iggy, you don't know how she looks like." Max pointed out.

"Bleh."

As soon as the door opened, I pretended to drop all my papers. I kept my back to the door and suddenly a girl bent down and helped me collect the papers. I pretended to collect the paper when I was actually looking at her face. She had beautiful black hair all the way to her shoulders and her face looked like a princess's. She was only a few inches shorter than me and was skinny.

_This is definitely Isa, this is exactly how imagined her._

She looked like she was in a hurry. She gathered all the papers and stood up. I stood up with her.

"Here you go your p…" she trailed off as she took a glance at me.

I smirked.

"…..Iggy?" she slowly whispered with her eyes widening.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I…I'm Isa." Isa's voice cracked as her eyes became happy.

"I know…. You look exactly how I imagined you."

She looked so surprised. It was so funny. But then she looked murderous in a very angelic way..

"Iggy, you better be happy you just got out of surgery otherwise I would have killed you."

"Love you too. I need a hugug?" I asked.

I opened my arms. She grinned and hugged me. She felt fragile in my arms. Like if I went a little tight, I could crush her. The feeling I felt when I got my eyes back was overwhelming. I saw the flock which I've been hanging with for so long. My eyes involuntarily got wet.

_What's this….Why am I crying? I should be so happy…._

"By the way, do you like the eye color? It suits me."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. You're still the pyro we know and love."

I released the hug. The flock came and laughed.

"You should have seen your face, Isa." Gazzy laughed.

Isa stuck her tongue out. I looked at Fang and Isa both.

_How can they not look alike when they have the same face features?_

Fang noticed what I was doing.

"We still don't know if we're siblings or not, but we'll go ask Jeb, he's in the main lobby waiting for all of us."

"Oh…okay."

We all walked to the main lobby. As we walked, I went over to Isa and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and I smiled and she clasped her fingers around mine. As we arrived to the main lobby, an old man with a moustache was waiting for us.

_Jeb? I always wondered how he looked like._

"Ah, Iggy. Nice eye color I must say. You can finally see. How do you feel?" the man chuckled.

"I feel great, I can finally see things. I can see the flock too." I replied.

"That's great indeed." Jeb smiled.

"Jeb, can I ask you a question?" Fang asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Are we and Isa related?"

Jeb was quiet and then he sighed. He looked at Isa as if he was exchanging a secret conversation with her.

"Yes. You are siblings. Isa's cloned to her mom. But even before she was cloned, she's still your twin. It's a bit complicated.

Fang grinned which made me double take. He hugged Isa.

_I must be hallucinating. Fang is so not a hugger._

Isa hugged him back. Soon, they released.

"Who's older?" Fang immediately asked.

The flock laughed.

"I'm thinking you are, but only by four minutes or so." Jeb answered.

"Whatever, Fang." Isa laughed.

Then Jeb noticed me and Isa holding hands. I clenched them tighter.

"So you and Isa are together?" Jeb laughed.

I blushed and I noticed that even my hands got red.

"Yeah." I simply answered.

"Just like Fang and Max?" Jeb asked.

Now it was Fang's turn to blush.

"Jeb?" Max said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever, kids. I'm going to have to go back to the lab and track that scientist down." Jeb said putting his coat on.

As he left, he softly whispered to himself.

"Teenagers…."

He chuckled. Then he left, and we were just silent.

_I can't help it if I fall in love with Isa…_

_I heard that._

_Isa?_

_Hello Iggy._

_You know, you look exactly how I imagined._

_That's nice. Iggy, I just want to say, you look really good in glasses._

I chuckled.

"Let's go home, guys, it's only 6." Max declared breaking the silence.

I smiled.

_Max is the leader…_

Everyone nodded. We left the hospital.

"Let's fly, since its dark enough." Fang suggested.

_Oh right, my wings! I didn't even look at them._

I opened my wings and looked at them. They were pale white just like my complexion. Isa's was shiny black just like her hair. Everyone else's was also according to their hair color. I looked over at Isa, she was nervous.

_This is only her second time flying…_

I grabbed her hand and lifted my wings. I was elevated into the air and she came along with me flapping her wings too. Soon, the entire flock came up. I released Isa's hand and she went by herself. I kept two thumbs up. She beamed.

"Don't do anything to my sister, Iggy." Fang said in a nonchalant way with his thin smile.

Isa turned beet red in the face.

"Don't worry; I'll do more than that." I laughed.

Isa was mortified. She flew over and joined with Max who was laughing. Due to our fast flying, we reached the house in no time. The house looked big. We landed on the porch silently and went up to the door.

"Ready, Ig?" Max asked.

"I'm born ready."

She opened the door and there was a living room near it was a kitchen which had a dining room, and there was a stairs to go upstairs and a bathroom. It looked nice and cozy. Max fell on the couch and stretched. Everyone else did the same thing.

"Iggy, what was your reaction when you first saw Isa?" Nudge asked.

"Horror, scariest thing in my life."

Everyone laughed. Isa scowled. I laughed.

"Just kidding." I smiled.

Isa smiled. Fang went over and hugged Isa.

"Now that I know she's my little sister, I'm going to spend each and every second with her." Fang winked.

_Huh? Fang is acting so unlike himself today. Is he high or something?_

"Yeah, what Fang says." Isa teased along.

"Hey, that's unfair." I cried out.

"Okay, whatever, I'm hungry." Gazzy called out.

"I'm not cooking." Max called out.

I laughed.

"I'll cook." Isa volunteered.

_Oh, yes! This is going to be fun…_

"Okay, everybody freshen up, Isa's going to cook." Max commanded.

Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Max, and Fang trudged upstairs while Isa went over to the kitchen. I went to the kitchen following Isa. She didn't notice because she had her back to me.

* * *

whoot whoot! Iggy got his eyesight back! Review xD


	15. Teenagers

**Iggy's POV**

When she was washing cilantro, I slid my hands around her waist and kept my chin on her shoulder. She was surprised and but she didn't turn around.

"Iggy?" Isa said suddenly stiffening.

"Yeah. It's me." I murmured giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"You smell like a hospital, go take a shower." Isa teased.

"I hate taking showers." I groaned.

"Will you help me then?"

"I'll do anything for you."

She turned around and faced me.

"Anything?"

I leaned in closer keeping my hands on the railing.

"Anything." I repeated.

I was just about to kiss her. I was just centimeters away until she kept a spatula between the space that was in between me and her.

She smiled, "First, we cook."

I groaned. And then before I knew it, she finished cooking making me gape.

_Gawd...she can almost cook better than me...and faster!_

"All done." She smiled.

I then went over to her and kept my hands between her, practically trapping her.

"Now, what was I saying?" I laughed.

Isa rolled her eyes and smiled. I leaned in and was about to kiss her until Fang came in.

"Oh crap." He muttered immediately turning around.

I scowled while Isa just laughed. The flock then sat down and ate. I then laughed to myself.

_Wow...we really do not have table manners..._

Isa gave me a smile for that thought.

_The first door is Isa and Max's, the second door is mine and Gazzy's, the third is Fang and Dylan's and the fourth is Nudge and Angel's…_

I went inside my room and saw machines of all sizes.

_Where are the bombs?_

There was a dresser near my bed. I went over to it and knelt down I opened the last drawer and saw an assortment of bombs. I smiled as I saw that I correctly labeled everything despite I was blind when I labeled them. I was just so happy that I got my eyesight. I could see everything. Isa's smile, Gazzy, the bombs, Max's scowl, everything.

"I like bombs." I said to myself.

I grabbed one.

_How fun it'll be to blast one…_

"Yo Iggy, what's in your hand?" Max appeared at the doorway.

I jumped up hiding the bomb behind me.

"Nothing, just some socks." I lied.

"Give it up." Max said stretching her hand.

I slumped. Then, I noticed that the drawer was still open. I nudged the drawer closed and sighed a breath of relief and gave her the bomb.

"It's a bomb!" Max yelled.

"Nooooo, it's a rubber-ducky." I rolled my eyes, but grinned.

"Funny, Iggy, very funny, now go to sleep." Max said.

I closed the door and I removed my shirt and jeans and got into my sweatshirt and I decided not to wear a shirt since it'll be more comfortable. I walked over to my bed and settled down. As I lay in bed, I looked at my poor index finger. It looks okay, but if you rubbed it, it would feel more paper-like.

"Finally, do you now want to work?" Gazzy asked when he came inside.

I laughed and nodded. I hopped off my bed and sat on the floor beside Gazzy.

"I want to make a table." Gazzy decided.

"Why?"

"Isa asked me if I could make her a table, because she wants to write." Gazzy explained.

_She wants to write?_

"I'm fine with that." I agreed.

Gazzy went to the garage and came back with wood.

"Okay, I got the wood, and we got the tools."

I nodded. Gazzy laid out all the wood. Some of them were dark-brown- some were pale brown, and the others were just plain brown. Gazzy got out a piece of paper and a pencil and drew a rough sketch of a table. It had a nice base with four rods with another block of wood on top and then 4 small rods on the top of the wood with another block of wood on top.

"This is how it's going to look like." Gazzy said.

"It looks really good." I complimented.

Gazzy grinned. After that, we both went to work. I did the base while Gazzy does the rods. I finally cut out a 3 foot-block of wood while Gazzy was just finished up screwing the rods together.

"Now all we need to do is connect the rods with the base.

"Then, Gazzy took the rods and positioned them on the base.

He made a hole to keep the screws in. I took the screwdriver.

"Gazzy, give me the plus screws, please?"

Gazzy handed me the screws and I screwed them in. So far, we finished the base and the four big rods, but we still had a lot of work to do. I worked on the smaller rods this time while Gazzy had to cut out a foot long slab of wood. As I was connecting the rods, Gazzy asked me question.

"Iggy, do you really like Isa?"

"Of course I do, I really like her. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

I shrugged.

_Something's up…_

I finished connecting the rods and Gazzy was already done with the slab of wood. I drilled a hole through the big slab of wood and inserted the rod and then went below the slab of wood and screwed in the screws. I did the same thing for the other side. Then we did some final touches and then it was done.

"Yay! Good job, Gazzster."

He held his hand up in a high-five and I slapped it.

"Let's give it to her tomorrow."

'Why not right now?" I asked.

"It can be an early gift for Valentine's Day." Gazzy smiled.

_Valentine's Day?_

"You do know that Valentine's Day is on Wednesday, that's like two days from now," Gazzy asked looking at my face.

"Nooo." I said slowly.

"What are you getting Isa?" Gazzy continued.

"I don't know..."

"You have to get her something." Gazzy nodded..

"Like what?"

"I don't know, flowers, chocolate, I don't know, something." Gazzy answered.

I ran my hand in my hair.

"Oh god, I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed, "What do you get...a _girl_?"

"Chill, Ig, just get her something she would like." Gazzy suggested.

"Oh...you're right...why didn't I think of that?" I sighed out of relief.

Gazzy then rolled his eyes, "Jeb's right…Teenagers…ugh."

* * *

**Iggy is going heads over heels for Isa; however let's find out Isa's feelings for Iggy in the next chapter. Until then, review (:**


	16. A Good Present

**This is back when they first started cooking, so don't get confused…**

* * *

**Isa's POV**

I walked into the kitchen grabbing a bunch of cilantro. When I started washing them, I felt someone's arm slide through my waist. I stiffened almost about using my reflexes.

I asked hesitantly, "Iggy?"

"Yeah. It's me." He murmured giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I almost blushed.

"You smell like a hospital, go take a shower." I teased.

"I hate taking showers." He groaned.

"Will you help me then?"

"I'll do anything for you." Iggy replied.

_Oh really?_

I turned around and faced Iggy.

I tilted my face and asked, "Anything?"

Iggy leaned in closer keeping his hands on the railing, trapping me from escaping.

"Anything." he answered.

He leaned in about to kiss me and was centimeters close, but I stopped him putting a spatula between me and him. He looked confused and surprised.

"First, we cook."

He groaned. And then, just like that, I finished up dinner. It took barely any time.

"All done." I smiled.

When I turned to see Iggy, he was surprised. But then, Iggy came over and kept his hands between me, trapping me again.

_Like I'd run away…._

"Now, what was I saying?" Iggy laughed.

I rolled her eyes and smiled. He leaned in and was about to kiss her until Fang came in.

"Oh crap." Fang muttered turning around.

I just laughed at that. The flock then came and while I was eating, I was thinking something.

_Hmm, Gazzy's a good builder; maybe he can build me a table…_

As Gazzy got up, I got up with him. He kept his plate in the sink and so did I.

"Hey Gazzy, can I ask you a favor?" I called out.

Gazzy turned around.

_Gazzy: What does Isa want?_

"Sure, tell me."

"I need a table because I love to write and a table can really help me. Can you build one for me?" I asked.

_Gazzy: That's easy…_

"Sure, Isa." Gazzy smiled.

I smiled back.

"Thank you!"

Gazzy laughed.

"You're welcome."

He left and I sighed.

_Yes, I have a table._

I walked over to the stairs and trudged upstairs. I went inside my room and sprawled across my bed.

Max wasn't here.

_She must be talking with one of the flock members…_

Then, I heard Max scream

"It's a bomb!"

I laughed to myself.

_Must be Iggy…_

I wanted to think about Iggy all day until Angel and Nudge walked in. They both sat on Max's bed. I got up and faced them and waved.

"Hiya Nudge and Angel."

"Hi Isa." Nudge and Angel chimed smiling.

_They're so...cute._

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." Angel said while Nudge blurted

"What are you giving Iggy on Valentine's day?"

I blinked.

_Oh right….Valentine's Day…oh no, I forgot to get him something!_

Looking at my alarmed face, Nudge shrunk back.

"Oh no, what can I get him?" I said kinda worried.

"Calm down, Isa, you can get him something or other." Angel said.

"But what?" I asked.

"What's in that briefcase?" Angel nodded.

I widened my eyes and my heartbreat increased.

I then shoved that under the bed, "That's nothing...um...maybe there's something in my other bag."

When I looked in it, it had nothing in it except a few gum wrappers and some spare change. But then I found the ticket. I held the paper out.

"Does Iggy want to get his ear pierced?" I asked.

"He might like that since he's that….that type." Angel answered.

"Where'd you get it?" Nudge asked curious.

_Oh...what can I sa-_

"Uh...I entered this contest and won them." I explained.

They seemed to believe it. I then showed them the earrings.

Angel and Nudge nodded, "They look cool."

"That's good, we just wanted to make sure because we overheard Gazzy and Iggy talking to each other." Nudge said.

_Hmm, sounds bad of me asking, but what were they saying?_

I nodded.

Angel then added, "Iggy was freaking out. He was all like 'What do you get...a girl?'"

We laughed.

"Now you know what to get him. He'll like it. Just keep it in a small box and wrap it up, put a ribbon, you're set." Angel said.

I nodded. They got up and were about to leave, but then I stopped them.

"...Um...Can I have a hug?" I smiled.

They both grinned running into my arms. When they left, I then sprawled into my bed again and just fell asleep.

* * *

Review? :D


	17. All This Drama For Gift Wrap!

**Another chapter :D**

* * *

**Isa's POV**

I wake up and see a clear morning. Max didn't wake up yet, so I slowly crawled out of my bed and grabbed shorts and underclothes from my bag. I tip-toes into the bathroom and pulled my night clothes off and sunk myself in soothing warm water. I felt like sleeping in it, but I wanted to run and get to the nearest store to get Iggy gift wrap. I got out of the water and pulled on my underclothes and shorts.

_Crap, I forgot my tank top and sweatshirt!_

I slipped on my towel again and quietly opened my door. When I saw on one present, I walked forward, but then a door opened and Iggy walked out. He yawned and then finally noticed I was there. I tried not to look at him in the eye and tried to go to my room. But then he blocked my way.

"Hey Isa, what are you doing at 6 in the morning?" Iggy asked.

"I need to go, I'll come back out, but did you look at me recently?" I said.

He looked at me and and blushed and moved out of the way.

"God, I'm such an idiot." He muttered.

I smiled and went inside. I grabbed my tank top and wore it and pulled on my sweatshirt. I grabbed some cash I kept in my drawer that I got from the….lab and shoved it into my short's pocket. Max was still sleeping, so I tried to be as quiet as I can.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question." Iggy said when I opened the door.

"Oh, just for a run." I lied.

"Can I come?" Iggy asked.

I smiled.

_How can I get gift wrap now?_

"Sure, but I thought you hated running." I said.

He shrugged, "I hate having to be a runaway."

He pecked my cheek and I turned red.

"Let's go." He beckoned.

I nodded a bit dazed. We both went downstairs, I grabbed the keys and Iggy grabbed his jacket. We both opened the door and I locked it. We were standing on the porch. It was warm, only a bit chilly. He looked at me.

"It's okay weather, right?" Iggy asked.

I smiled.

_Let's do this…_

Then I broke out into a run.

"Isa!" Iggy yelled.

I ran as fast as I could with Iggy gaining on me. We were both good at running. He was gaining on me, but I picked up speed. I ran and Iggy tried to catch up. Right at the _perfect _time, I tripped over a rock in the sidewalk crack. Because of me, Iggy also fell. We fell into the grass and Iggy was on top of me. I closed my eyes in embarrassment. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't the only one blushing.

"Iggy, please get up."

He looked at me with his intense, but warm eyes. We both stood up and smoothed our outfits. It was very quiet for a long time. Then Iggy finally broke the silence.

"What'd you that for? You started running without any call."

"This is what you get." He smirked.

Then he lifted me up bridal style.

_Whoaaaa._

He held me in his arms and started walking towards home. I opened my mouth to object, but the pain in my calves and arms began to ache, and plus it was soothing. I laid back my head and I closed my eyes.

"You know this is supposed to be a punishment, you're enjoying it."

I stuck my tongue out still closing my eyes.

"You're so light."

I shrugged. He shook me.

"You got to eat more." He laughed.

"But I do eat more."

"Not as much as me." Iggy laughed.

I opened my eyes.

"How much do you want to bet on that?"

He smirked.

"We're ordering pizza this afternoon; we'll see who wins in eating the most."

I chuckled.

"Do you want to get off? I'm not tired, but I'm kinda lazy to carry someone."

I gave him the Look, but he still kept me down. We walked until I saw a small dollar-store.

_I still need to get the gift-wrap…._

"Iggy, I need to go to the bathroom, let's go to that drugstore."

He nodded without any argument. We both jogged over to the dollar store. Iggy headed to the boy's bathroom.

_Okay, I can get a small gift-wrap and then it'll be over._

As he went to the bathroom, I rushed over to the gift-wrapping section and hurriedly chosen a blue gift-wrap and hurriedly ran over to the cashier.

"Can you please hurry and scan this, please?"

The kind lady nodded. The lady scanned the item and I handed her the cash and she gave me the gift-wrap. I quickly shoved it in my pocket and walked in front of the girl's bathroom door. As soon as I came there, he just got out of the bathroom. I exhaled quietly with relief.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded. He took my hand and we left the store. We ran. I caught up with him and we were both running to the house.

"I beat you this time." I said as I was red in the face.

Iggy laughed and huffed, "For once."

I rolled my eyes. I opened the door, walked in, and collapsed on the couch. Iggy sat on the couch with my head in his lap.

"Somebody's tired though someone else carried that someone." Iggy teased.

"You said I was light so you didn't mind." I pointed out.

"Meh." Iggy waved off.

He smoothed my hair and twirled it with his fingers, his fingers brushed it as he combed through it. I got up and sat next to him holding his arm and leaning on it.

"Isa?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ever meet your parents?"

"Well…..my mom is dead. Someone killed her and I don't know if my dad is still alive or not." I replied.

"I met my parents…" Iggy said looking occupied.

"Really? You're lucky; you get to see them whenever you want."

He smiled sadly.

"They're not as good as you think, they tried to use me and make me popular in media." He said bitterly.

_Oh…._

"I'm sorry." I said.

"They need to be sorry." Iggy asked.

I felt bad for Iggy. He found his parents and they were complete jerks to him.

_That must have felt awful to him..._

I slowly yawned.

_The air is getting heavy in here…._

I leaned on Iggy's arm. Before closing my eyes, I noticed him kissing me on the cheek. I smiled right before I fell asleep.

* * *

**I want to thank my reviewer, PANTHER-PRIDE, thanks sooo much! Every time I check my email I see a review from you and that brings a smile to my face. Thank you sooo much! (:**


	18. A Vision And A Party Invitation

**Yay! Finally, a different POV, Max's! (: Review, please!**

* * *

**Max POV**

I woke up to see a fresh and shiny morning.

_Another day…It's been a while since we were attacked by Erasers or god knows what…_

I stretched and then I looked at Isa's empty bed.

_Where did that girl go?_

I reluctantly pushed the covers off and stifled a yawn. I go to Angel and Nudge's room and walk in. It was all pink and green. Angel's side was pink and Nudge's was green. Nudge was sleeping soundly and Angel was sleeping exactly like an angel, all peaceful and quiet.

_Should I wake them up? Maybe a while….Oh what am I thinking? They need to get up!_

I walked over and shook Nudge.

"Wake up guys, another day!" I yelled.

"Let me sleep, Max." She whined.

"Nudge, you got to wake up, sweety!"

She got up (May I add groaningly) and rushed for the bathroom. I walked over to Angel and I shook her.

"Max, five minutes please…" Angel whispered.

_I'm so not letting her change my mind now….focus on something else...focus…_

"Please wake up, Angel, get up." I said.

"Fine." Angel yawned rubbing her eyes as she got out of the bed.

I went over to Fang and Dylan's room. Dylan was sprawled across his bed while Fang lied in his bed all curled up like a cat.

"Wake up!" I yelled.

Both of them groaned as they got up.

"Max, one day you'll pay for this." Fang warned actually looking scary.

I laughed.

_You can't do anything…._

I then walked into Iggy and Gazzy's room. Gazzy started moaning. I opened my mouth to fully wake him up until he stopped me.

"Hold it! Yeah, keep it like that. I'll wake up. No need for yelling." He sat up and sighed as he just avoided a major catastrophe.

_Gazzy's a big boy now…._

"Hey Gazzy, have you seen Iggy?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't in the room.

"Ugh no, I last saw him last night." Gazzy replied sleepily.

_Where could he be? Oh that blonde idiot._

Then I heard Fang quietly chuckling as he came to Iggy and Gazzy doorway.

"Check this out." He nodded with a camera.

In the living room, there was Isa and Iggy. Isa was leaning on Iggy's shoulder and Iggy was leaning on her tilted head. They were both in deep sleep. They looked so cute, like a perfect couple.

_Oh my…_

Right then, Iggy stirred. I jumped into action. I ran to my room snatching the camera and downloaded all the pictures.

"Did you download them?" he asked.

"Yupparoo."

Fang nodded. Then he advanced towards Iggy.

"Hey Ig, get up or Max will kill us." Fang said.

Iggy groaned.

"Okay…"

"You guys look so cute when in this position, maybe I should I get a picture." I said in a girly-girl voice.

Iggy's eyes immediately snapped open and he scowled. Then he looked at me with the camera in my hand. He actually looked murderous. He just gently got up making sure he didn't wake Isa and slowly kept her head leaning against the sofa. Then he _sprang_ on me.

_What the-_

I dodged and laughed.

"Give me the camera, Max." Iggy asked loudly.

I just laughed.

"Max!"

The fight went on and on until I got tired of it. I then just handed him the camera. Isa then sat up in her seat. Isa opened her eyes so fast, I flinched. Her eyes looked devoid of anything. She looked like she was staring at a speck of dust in the air. Her pupils dilated.

_What's happening?_

I looked over and Iggy looked worried while Fang was watched intently. Isa took a deep breath and exhaled so suddenly. She kept her fingers near her temples and started rubbing. She squeezed her eyes. Then she blinked her eyes a few times. She looked dazed. Then she perked up and looked at us.

"Wasssuup?" she asked groggily.

_Is she okay?_

I went to her and sat next to her.

"Hey…you okay?" I asked softly.

"What happened?" Isa asked just like the normal Isa.

"You were practically spazzing out, Isa." Fang said.

"Oh, that….it's called future-telling by the way." Isa simply stated.

_Wow?_

"What did you see Isa?" Iggy asked gently.

"I saw….I saw a gray wall with words all over it." Isa answered.

"Gray wall?" Is there more?"

"I saw a man, I don't know how his face looked like, and it was all blurry…" Isa answered.

Just then, the phone rang.

_This is plain creepy…_

I jumped over the couch and got the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Max. This is Jeb." Jeb cheered.

I reflexively scowled.

_Oh it's Jeb._

"You guys are invited to my business friend's sweet 16 cruise party." Jeb explained slowly.

_Ugh…..what?_

"He is a big business partner of mine and might I mention quite rich too. I cannot go to this certain party so you guys need to go." Jeb said.

_He can't just-_

"Please, Max, he will be quite offended. He supports our business a lot."

"Whoa...wait...so he knows who we-"

"Yes, he does, he used to work in Itex, but then quit. Suddenly he got rich and is supporting my research."

"So he knows about...us." I summed up.

"It is nothing to be worried about. They won't tell anyone."

"Who's 'they'?"

"His wife and daughter."

"They know _too_?" I exclaimed.

I'm sorry, but I don't like paparazzi.

"His wife used to work at Itex too. They both quit together."

I sighed heavily, "Do we have to?"

"...Yes." Jeb replied, "Please."

"..."

_Everyone would like that...plus the guy's rich so we might get some good food...but..._

"Fine." I said.

"Oh okay. Phew, thanks, Max." Jeb said and I could tell he was relieved, "Be sure to wear something fancy."

"_What_?" I almost screeched.

"It's a party of my business partner's, you have to look fancy."

"Jeb, don't you ever think I'm going to wear a frilly, weird dres-"

"Max..." Jeb and I just sighed.

"Fine, "I grumbled, "...Bye."

_I can't believe I gotta wear a dress now...but wait...I don't have one..._

I kept the phone down and returned to the living room. The entire flock was there. Everyone was wondering about Isa's future prediction while Isa huddled up on the couch looking a bit scared.

_Hopefully this will brighten up the mood._

"Guys, we're going to a party."

"What?" The flock asked in unison.

"Jeb's business friend is having this party and Jeb can't go." I explained.

"Is this business friend...supposedly rich?" Iggy asked.

I nodded and the flock cheered.

"YESH, good food!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Do we have to dress up?" Nudge then asked with hope in her big, brown eyes.

I sighed, "As much as I don't like it,...yes."

Nudge then squealed loudly, "Oh Max, pretty, pretty, pretty, _please_ can we go to the mall?"

I nodded despite I was dreading every nod.

"Whooo! We're going to the mall. Like normal kids!" Nudge then cheered for the world.

Everyone just laughed.

_Oh wow, Nudge..._

* * *

**They're going to the mall! What adventure awaits next? ;)**


	19. Spying And THE Question

**Iggy's POV**

_Oh great…a party…along with having to wear fany clothes! What joy! NOT._

I went to my room and changed my outfit. When the flock got outside, we all rose into the air and flew to the mall without anyone looking. I flew over to Isa when we were about to land. She looked at me and smiled.

"I got your back." I nodded.

She nodded. We all landed nicely, even Isa. We went to the mall and entered a world of Macy's and god-knows-what-else, but the most important of all, the food court.

_Juicy hamburgers!_

"Okay, you guys go to wherever you guys go; we'll meet at the fountain downstairs at 4." Nudge instructed when we went inside.

_Why do we have to wear fancy stuff?_

I walked over to a rack sighing and saw vibrant colors in the rack. I sorted through the rack.

"Medium, medium, medium, medium." I chanted to myself.

I finally saw a black one that could have suited me. Gazzy was right next to me looking at the shit.

"Hey Gaz, how does this look?" I asked.

"It looks like a bombed building." Gazzy described.

"Hmmm, yeah, maybe a bit darker and a bit shinier." I laughed.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed.

_Gaz's awesome…._

I then looked at the necklace counter. There were all these shiny metal and my eyes nearly dazed out from all the jewelry.

_Why can't they make just one?_

"I don't think necklaces suit you, Ig." Gazzy shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "Not for me, doof,...for Isa..."

I saw Fang pick up a similar necklace.

"Gonna get that for Max?" I asked.

Gazzy then added, "Knowing her, she might break it on the first day."

"True." Fang smirked.

We bought the items and then left the store.

"I doubt the girls are even finished yet." Dylan laughed.

_So true…._

"Hey, guys, let's spy on the girls." Gazzy then suggested.

"Why?" Dylan asked, "Isn't that kinda...mean?"

We just stared at the guy and he turned pink and said, "Oh right. We're supposed to be like that. Right..."

I rolled my eyes and just laughed at the guy.

_Mr. Perfect strikes again..._

We got to the store and crouched everywhere like a real spy. It was hilarious. We then finally spot the girls. They were laughing and giggling. Nudge had at _least_ 50 dresses on her arm and tried showing them to Max, but she kept rejecting all of them.

"That is sooo like Max." Gazzy grinned.

Isa just looked at a bunch of clothes sighing as she had to keep each one back on the rack.

"Girls are never satisfied, are they?" I muttered.

We then saw Angel tug on Max's sleeve and showed this pink dress. Max smiled and nodded. Even Nudge found a dress. Max sighed and just picked a random dress of the rack. I then nudged Fang who just rolled his eyes. Only Isa was the one who didn't have a dress. Nudge then attacked Isa with dresses and before Nudge could possibly kill her from a dress overload, she picked one. I then saw Isa going to the jewelry section.

_Why is she there?_

"Bro, Isa's getting you a gift." Dylan laughed.

"...Seriously?"

"I think she is." Dylan grinned.

Isa went back to the shoe section where Max and the others were done.

"Guys, I think they're almost done. Let's go back." I said trying to be as silent as possible.

The guys raced to the fountain and lightly sat on the edge.

"Hey guys!" Nudge then exclaimed after a few minutes.

She had at least 10 bags on each of her arms. The other girls followed behind her looking all tired.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Max said collapsing on the bench with all her bags.

"I told you, shopping is a sport. A very delicate sport." Nudge nodded sitting down carefully.

"I never really liked sports." Max moaned.

"I'll go get some pizza." Isa nodded taking the credit card from Max.

I went with her and we sat at the table.

"You excited for the party?" Isa asked.

"Hey, if there's free food, count me in." I laughed.

"I can't wait for our pizza competition." She grinned.

"Trust me, I can't either." I smirked.

"Bring. It. On." She smirked back.

"Hey Isa...I wanted to ask you something...though I think I already know the answer." I started.

"Yeah...?"

_I can't believe I'm asking it here, but oh well..._

"Will you go out with me?" I asked.

* * *

**Review~ (:**


	20. A Wonder

**Iggy's POV**

Isa nodded slowly. I smiled.

"Anyway...I don't really want to go to that party." I sighed.

"Why?"

"I hate dressing up."

"Oh," Isa laughed, "Then I can finally blackmail you now."

I just gave her a flat look. As we were waiting, a little three-year old holding a small teddy bear came up to Isa.

"Hi." The little boy said.

"Hello, what's your name?" Isa waved.

The little boy hugged his bear tighter.

"Mine or my bear's?" He asked.

_Guy's actually cute..._

Isa smiled, "Yours."

"James." The little boy answered.

"What's yours?" he questioned.

Isa hesitated for a while, but then relaxed, "Isa."

"Like Isabelle?"

Isa nodded.

"Wow, that's my mommy's name. Anyway, I really wanted to say something." He nodded.

"And what's that?"

"You're really, really pretty." He smiled and he was missing his front tooth.

"Awww, thanks." Isa grinned ruffling the boy's hair.

"You're welcome. Buh bye!" The little boy waved.

We watched the little boy leave and then Isa turned to me.

"That was sudden." Isa nodded smiling.

"If a 3-year old thinks you're pretty, think how I, a 15-year old guy, must think about you." I winked.

"Oh really." Isa grinned.

"You know, James is my real name." I admitted.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Oh wow...I didn't know that. Wait so is Gazzy's real name 'Gazzy'?"

I laughed, "No, it's because he releases silent, but painful…toots."

Isa raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth, "Ohhh..."

Our pizza boxes then came and we carried the load to the flock.

"Geez, what took you so long?" Max snapped.

"Oh take a chill pill. There are a lot of boxes." I replied.

We all walked out of the mall and flew back home.

When we got home, Max slugged me on the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" I exclaimed almost about to slug her back.

"For spying on us." Nudge said sticking her tongue out.

"Who told you?"

I then glared at Dylan who kept his hands up.

"It wasn't me!" He said shaking his head.

"A little mind-reader told me." Max said tousling Angel's hair.

Angel just smirked.

_Isn't she a little devil?_

"Thanks, Iggy." She chimed.

_That's not a good thing!_

"I'm hungry." Max said grabbing the boxes.

I reached over and grabbed the pizza boxes.

_Isa: I just want to give you a heads up, I'm going to beat you._

_Uh huh. Sure you will._

I started eating the pizza rapidly and almost gaped when I saw Isa eating faster than me. Pretty soon, all the boxes (there were 6!) were done.

"What. Was. That?" I said feeling full till my throat.

"Uh, yeah. What **was** that?" Dylan questioned.

Isa laughed.

"We had a pizza-eating contest." Isa explained.

"Who won?" Gazzy asked.

"Isa." I answered.

"You lost?" Gazzy asked me.

I nodded.

"But…Isa's so skinny. Not to mention you are too, actually all of I'm just saying. How can she eat that much—" Nudge rambled.

Isa then interrupted Nudge saying, "I love Italian."

"That makes sense." I shrugged.

"I can't believe you lost. To a _girl_." Gazzy said shaking his head at me.

"Same here." I said scowling at Isa who just winked instead.

"Oh please, us girls can do a lot of things better than guys can." Max smirked, "Anyway, isn't it past bedtime?"

"Don't wake me up tomorrow." I told Max as I trudged up the stairs.

"Why?"

"Hey, I need my beauty sleep."

"Obviously with the beauty lacking, right?" Max laughed.

"Shut up, Max." I said rolling my eyes, "Just don't wake me up."

Max smirked, "Fine, I'll make Isa wake you up then."

"Shut up, Max." I muttered feeling my cheeks turning pink.

She just laughed. The minute I entered my room, I jumped under my covers.

"Ig, you excited for the party?" Gazzy asked me.

"Not really." I shrugged.

"Oh, well I am, think about all the food you get to eat." Gazzy said dreamily.

I groaned and closed my ears with my hands, "Don't say that word."

Gazzy laughed, "It's a wonder Isa ate all that and actually beat you."

"Tell me about it. She won't let me forget about it," I groaned, "But yeah...she really is a wonder."

* * *

Review? :)


	21. Getting Ready Was Never So Long

**Isa's POV**

We all woke up and lazed around with our showers. Nudge chattered all morning lecturing us how late we woke up. The girls then got into one room and the guys another.

"Max, I'm gonna do your hair first." She announced

Max just groaned in reply.

"It feels so good to be clean, but never beats the exciting moment of getting unclean." She sighed as Nudge worked on her hair.

"So much work to do!" Nudge wailed as she combed Max's tangly curls.

A lot of ouches and screaming later...

"Done!" Who's next?" Nudge finally called out.

Max came out and she looked really pretty.

"My turn!" Angel chimed and sat down in front of Nudge.

After a few minutes, Angel was transformed into a...an actual angel.

"How do I look, Max?" She asked.

Max smiled, "You look cute, sweety."

Max told me a lot of times that Angel was actually a devil, but I guess at times, Max really does love her. Then came my turn.

"Good luck. Come back alive." Max dramatically said.

After a lot of ouches and owwies and OH MY GO-, my turn was finally done. And so was Nudge's.

"Don't we all look cute?" Nudge grinned.

Max sighed, "I guess..."

_Max: I'm seriously regretting I said 'yes'..._

I slipped my dress on and turned around to see Nudge with a devious smile on her face.

_Isn't she the nice one?_

"Now for the makeup." Nudge said making all of us shudder.

**A very long, long, time later.**

"I feel like plastic." Max said touching her face.

"But you're pretty plastic." Nudge nodded.

Max just gave her a flat look. We went downstairs to see the guys fidgeting in their clothes too.

"Not bad." Iggy whispered chuckling in my ear and I turned red.

"Shush." I whispered back.

I pulled out Iggy's watch and piercing coupon, Fang's charm necklace (I made it when I once figured out Fang was my brother), Dylan's shirt, Angel's ankle bracelet, Nudge's nail polish set, Max's coupon for a free piercing, and Gazzy's burned CD of major bloody wars.

"Can I give my gift first?" Angel asked.

Everyone nodded. Angel opened her blue bag and pulled out ten bookmarks. Each one had the person's name sprinkled with glitter on it. She handed them out and gave one to me. It had royal blue sparkles all over my name.

"Thanks Angel." The flock smiled making her grin.

Iggy then closed my eyes, "Yours is a surprise."

I then opened my eyes to see a beautiful necklace. My mouth flew open.

"I knew you would like it." Ig grinned.

"I got the same one too." Max nodded showing hers too.

I was grinning like an idiot. My cheeks were hurting. I handed out my gifts (Gazzy: I love you, Isa! Iggy: This watch is so cool! And I'm soo gonna pierce my ear when I get the chance)

"My turn!" Gazzy then exclaimed.

He quickly jumped around and gave everyone a very small box. I opened mine and saw two tablets.

"What's this?" I asked Gazzy.

"It's a sleeping tablet. Once taken, they fall asleep for 10 minutes. I made it myself!" Gazzy explained proudly.

"And what's this?" Max asked holding up a black circular object.

"It's a bomb." Gazzy replied with the cutest smile.

Max looked shocked and almost dropped it. Everyone cracked up.

"Come on, guys, can we go to the party already?" Nudge urged.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go before someone loses an eyelash." Max said rolling her eyes, but smiling.

* * *

Review(:


	22. Or Maybe None At All

**Isa's POV**

We flew till we reached the harbor. A security guard stood at the ship.

He asked us a bit coldly, "Can I help you?"

"We're Jeb's family." Max said equally as cold.

_That's so cool how she can be scary even in a pretty dress._

He let us in and once we got into the ship, we were gaping. It was so big. Even with so many people in the room, it looked big. And there was this huge chandelier on the ceiling lighting up the entire room. A man in a suit and a woman in a red dress then came up to us.

"Hello, may I know who you are?" The woman asked politely.

"Um...well...We're Jeb's family." Max awkwardly said.

Realization hit the two and it showed on their faces.

"You're the..._flock_?" They asked secretly.

Max nodded slowly.

"Pleasure to meet you." The man nodded, "Anywho, meet my daughter."

He nodded to a girl and she came up to the two.

"Miranda, I want to introduce you to my...business partner's family." The man said.

"Oh!" Miranda said realizing who we were, "Nice to...meet you."

"If you want, you guys can have some lunch in that room. Feel free." Miranda's mom smiled nodding to the left.

"That's my signal." Iggy waved and then whispered to me, "Free food!"

I smiled and he winked as he left along with the guys.

"I gotta snoop around a bit. This is a big place for a birthday party." Max said in a low tone to me.

"Lifetime guarantee of food!" Nudge squealed while 'whispering' in my ear.

They left leaving me with Miranda.

"You wanna sit down and talk?" She asked me.

I just nodded.

"So what's your name?" She asked me.

"Isa." I answered.

"Cool...so is it really true?"

"What?"

"That you have...wings?" She asked quietly.

I nodded discreetly.

She smiled, "Wow, that is so cool. I mean, I didn't believe it when Daddy told me, but wow...now I do..."

I smiled back.

A guy with slicked hair then dropped by surprising Miranda from the behind.

"Happy Birthday, little Miranda." He sing-songed.

"Thanks, Logan. You finally got that suit, huh? I was betting with Megan that you would come in your shorts and a shirt with your surfboard." Miranda chuckled.

"Yeah, you know." He winked.

Miranda then noticed I was still there."Oh, sorry Isa, Logan Ferrell, this is Isa. Isa, this is Logan, my best friend who can never stop surfing."

I nodded to him and he smiled back.

"Okay I'll go catch up with Sara and John. See ya later!" He waved.

He left into the other room where the guys were.

"Happy Birthday." Another guy then came in giving flowers to Miranda.

He looked to be around my age and had pale hair slicked back.

"Hi, um...do I know you?" Miranda said taking the flowers, but looked confused.

The guy smiled and to me, it looked a bit...dangerous, "You will...soon. The name's Tim."

He turned to leave and I kept looking at him through the crowd. He then turned around and grinned a toothy grin. It looked like it was to me. But that wasn't the thing that sent shivers down my back. It was because it looked so similar.

_Where have I seen him?_

"Um, alright, that was weird. Anyway~, where'd you get that dress?" Miranda asked all of a sudden curious.

"Umm….Macy's." I answered finally making up some store on the top of my head.

"I shopped there once and I enjoyed it so much." Miranda nodded, "Hey, can I have your number? We should talk some time."

_Should I….?_

I slowly grabbed a piece of paper from the table and wrote down my telephone number and gave the piece of paper to her.

"Do you go to school?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nope, we just stay home and fight if we need to. And go on missions."

"Oh...okay. Do you want to walk around? There's too many people here who can hear us." Miranda asked.

We left the room and went to the courtyard.

"Wow, this place is so big." I breathed.

"I know right." Miranda grinned, "So is that all you guys do? Fight?"

I shook my head quickly, "No, we do other things."

"Like?"

"Iggy makes bombs."

Miranda widened her eyes, "Bombs?"

I laughed, "We do normal things too."

Miranda laughed too, "How about reading? I just love to read books."

I nodded.

"Have you heard of the Harry Potter series?" Miranda asked.

_The guy with the broken glasses?_

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't read the books." I admitted.

"You should. They're quite long, but so worth it." Miranda suggested.

"I'll try." I said sincerely for once.

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's go eat. My Daddy told me that you guys tend to get hungry fast." Miranda said with a grin on her face.

I nodded smiling with her.

_I'm starving…_

We walked out of the courtyard and entered the room again. Miranda led me through a big hallway and went in a room. When I got in, I gasped.

* * *

Review(:


	23. Paradise!

**Isa's POV**

It was a paradise. Made of food.

_Oh my—_

Miranda chuckled when she saw my face.

"That was my reaction too."

I blinked my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I wasn't.

"Hurry up." Miranda beckoned.

I quickened my pace as she walked around introducing every food known to man. Miranda pointed towards the dishes. Each dish had a shining silver color.

_I could get used to this…._

"This is the eggrolls from Japan, crêpes from France, sausage with corn from Italy—"

_Oh my lord…so much food…whoopee!_

Finally the food line was ending.

"And last but surely not the least, carrot cake." Miranda gestured.

_Everything looks scrumptious, especially the Italian food._

Miranda winked.

"Loads of food, huh?"

I nodded my head slowly. Miranda giggled. She walks over to the plates and gave me one. It was so shiny. A loud voice interrupted us. No doubt it was Iggy.

"Holy—" Iggy said until Fang kept a hand over his mouth.

Miranda chuckled softly. Everyone looked at him and Iggy blushed.

"Yo, how's it going?" Iggy said getting in the line.

"Nothing much, just eating some good food." I sighed literally being heaven.

Iggy chuckled softly.

I grinned. Then, I felt someone tugging on my dress.

_Who is tugging on my-_

I look down and see Gazzy furrowing his eyebrows.

"Let me through, gosh, you guys are big." Gazzy huffed.

He squeezed through and exhaled, "That's better."

The guys eventually left. It was only Miranda and I, but people were filling in. We then sat on some chairs and started eating. I dug in in my Italian noodles and they tasted like heaven.

_Oh my lord….this tastes so good…_

Then Max, Nudge, and Angel came in with their full plates in their hands.

_We're oh so taking advantage of this._

"Hey, I was trying to find you." Max said to me.

"What are your names?" Miranda continued.

"Well...mine's Max, this here is Nudge, and this is Angel."

Just then, the guys came, Dylan, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Logan, and Dylan.

"What are your names?" Miranda wondered.

"Fang."

"Iggy."

"Gazzy."

"Dylan."

"Is Gazzy your real name?" Miranda asked.

Gazzy blushed and Iggy laughed.

"Special reasons." Max said while eating, "Let's just say that."

Gazzy grinned. I finally finished the last of my food. Due to my 3000 calorie-diet, I didn't feel half so full, but if a normal person would have been stuffed.

"Can you cook this good?" Miranda winked as she saw everyone finishing.

"Yeah." Max said.

Fang coughed loudly. Iggy doubled over trying not to laugh in front of Miranda.

"Is everything okay?" Miranda asked worried.

Iggy coughed reaching for water and gulping it down.

"I'm fine." He said coming back to his normal position.

He smirked. Max glowered at Fang and Iggy.

"So do you guys want to stay? You might be busy and all." Miranda asked Max.

We knew what she meant by that. Everyone then looked at Max. She was the leader.

"Um...sure., I guess." Max said.

I could hear Iggy cheering in his mind.

_Iggy: Yay, more rich food!_

"That's a lot of food." Angel said finally finishing her food.

"I know right. My dad wants everything to be perfect." Miranda admitted.

"Perfect and tasty, you mean." Nudge added.

"You know something? Miranda never touched sea water before, it's sickening. I don't know how she does it." Logan said shaking his head.

"Hey! I did play in water." Miranda protested.

Logan chuckled, "Yeah, when you were like six and you screamed when the water splashed on your face."

"Girls..." Iggy sighed shaking his head.

_Fighting an eraser and getting blood all over your skin sure is girly all right …_

The guys snickered. The girls crossed their arms.

"You wanna bet, Logan?" she challenged Logan.

"You bet I do. You know your pool, the one with the ten feet? Stay in it for twenty minutes without screaming, and I'll agree girls are amazing." Logan said grinning.

"Challenge accepted. Do you guys want to come to my house?" Miranda asked Max.

"Uh…." Max said.

_"_Oh right! It's okay if you don't want to." Miranda nodded.

"Let's go."

"What?" The flock said surprised.

"What could possibly hurt?" Max shrugged.

_Max: She already knows we have wings, what could hurt?_

"That's good." Miranda nodded with a smirk on her face.

"Ready for Monday, man?" Logan asked Iggy.

Iggy glanced at me and smiled, "You bet it, yeah."

_Oh, Monday sure is going to be fun…._

* * *

Review!


	24. Dancing And Some Other Weird Stuff

Once more Isa's POV, guys! :D

* * *

**Isa's POV**

I got up and started walking towards the lounging room with the girls.

"Hey Isa." Iggy called out.

I turned around to see Iggy rushing towards me. The girls stopped, but I beckoned them to go on.

"Yeah?" I replied to Iggy while he caught up.

He came closer until it our faces were inches away.

_What does he want?_

"I want to ask you something." Iggy explained.

I nodded.

He then smirked, "Are you ready to lose on Monday?"

I rolled my eyes, "Funny, I was going to ask you that."

"Sure you were." Iggy laughed.

I then went into room with Iggy, and sighed as I sat down with the flock. Some people were slow-dancing with each other, but we just sat down instead.

_Ugh…I'm so full, I'm going to get a drink of water._

I walked over to the drinks area. I sat down and right then, the seat next to me was taken. By Tim. I ignored him and asked for some water.

"Hello, your name is?" He asked with a sure smile on his face.

I just looked at him, "Why you ask?"

"Just being a gentleman to a pretty lady." He smiled.

_Why do I feel so...unsafe? Is he that scient-_

I shook my head trying to catch my uneven breath.

"Give me white wine." Tim continued.

The servant nodded. He went away inside the kitchen. I looked at Tim.

"I feel like I know you."

Tim then took my hand and kissed it, "My, my, is that a pick-up line I hear?"

I pulled back my hand, "No, it's not...who are you?"

Tim then grinned and I swear, I thought I saw canine fangs. My water finally came and I drank it quickly to get away from him.

_Why does this water taste so funny?_

Images started getting blurry.

"Can I have some more of this water?" I asked trying to blink away the blurriness.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" Tim asked.

I didn't even realize I nodded. Another glass came and I finished it in one gulp.

_This tastes so good…_

"More." I demanded.

Out of my blurriness, I saw Tim grin and this time, I really did see the fangs, "That's right, sweety, drink some more."

_He's...he's...an...Eraser!_

Logan then came and Tim quickly hid his grin.

"What happened?" Logan exclaimed, "Isa...what are you drinking?"

"Water." I smiled as the images mixed in.

"This is not water! This is...wine!"

I laughed.

_This guy's crazy, its water, not wine, he must be reaallllly drunk…._

"Just get me ooooone mooore glass." I protested.

I tried to get off the chair and fell to the floor. Logan rushed to my aid and grabbed my arms. He helped me sit on the chair.

_Such a sweeeet guy…_

"Thank you, Logan. You are sooooooo sweet."

"Isa, you're drunk, you need either sleep or eat." Logan quickly instructed.

_But I just ate…_

"But I just ate." I whined.

The bar attendant then left hurriedly.

_Aww! Don't leave me alone!_

"Don't go away." I cried out.

"Isa, stop it." Logan said shaking me.

I whimpered.

_He's so mean. Why is he so mean?_

I was too drunk to notice that Tim disappeared.

"No Isa, eat some grapes. You need to eat something." Logan directed.

I bobbed my head up and down and did what I was told to do.

_This is tasty!_

"Ooo, it tastes so good, try some." I said getting a grape.

I kept it near his mouth when Logan jerked away.

"Isa, what are you doing?" Logan said trying to shake me.

I whimpered and almost sobbed out loud until someone intervened.

* * *

REVIEW!(:


	25. Erasers

**Isa's POV**

The hand that intervened was Iggy's. He took my hand and ate the grape slowly.

"Isa, Isa, what have you done?" He murmured.

I sniffled and tears started to well. Then, the voices dimmed and the images started to become blurry.

"What happened?" I head Iggy ask.

"She accidentally drank some white wine. This guy...I don't know where he went, but I think he forced her."

"Can you recognize him?"

"I think."

And just like that, I fell into deep sleep. My head started to hurt.

_**An hour later**_

I stirred. I woke up to see a soft brown blanket on me and a soft bed. My head started to ache. It was splitting and it hurt so badly. I leaned over in pain. It turned on and off. When it turned off, I noticed my hair was a tousled mess.

_What happened? Where am I? Why am I—_

I slowly got up and kept my hair in a moderate-looking bun. Just then, Iggy entered the room. He looked angry. I don't know at who, but he was angry.

"Isa...are you okay?" He asked me gently.

"My head hurts...Can you tell me what happened?"

Iggy sighed heavily running fingers through his hair, "You got drunk...you accidentally drank wine...Isa, who was sitting next to you?"

My eyes widened as I remembered everything, "Iggy, Tim is actually an Eraser!"

Iggy's eyes widened, _"Who_?"

"Tim...he's an Eraser. He ordered white wine and encouraged me to drink it."

Iggy cursed, "He could be anywhere now...anyway, are you alright?"

I nodded, "My head hurts, but I'm okay."

"There's a bathroom right there. I'm gonna try to find this guy, okay? He didn't attack you, right?"

I shook my head.

"Good. Freshen up." He said leaving.

I went to the bathroom and shivered as I splashed ice-cold water on my face. Shivers ran down my back too.

_Is that guy from the scient-_

I shook my head.

_Don't think about that, Isa...just don't..._

"Where were you?" The flock asked when I came out of the room to the hall.

"Just the bathroom." I replied.

Max looked at me suspiciously, but she just accepted it.

"Where's Iggy?" Max asked.

"I have no idea. I thought he was here." I replied barely managing to not stammer.

I was never really good at lying. I left to the balcony to avoid any other questions from the flock.

"You ok, Isa?"

I turned around to see Dylan.

I don't know why, but I was never able to lie to Dylan. Before I could stop it, I told him everything. 4

He widened his eyes and asked, "There's an Eraser on this boat right now?"

I nodded suddenly feeling so scared like a child. Dylan then hugged me.

"Don't you worry. We're going to find this Eraser. We've fought so many other Erasers before."

_You don't know why I'm so scared Dylan...only if you knew..._

"Now smile. I think Iggy finds you 'hotter' if you smile." He smiled.

I smiled weakly.

"Let's go eat some of that delicious Italian food, eh?" Dylan grinned taking me to the kitchen and even filling up my plate.

I scooped up some noodles and shoved them in my mouth. The noodles felt bland to me cuz of the bad wine aftertaste. Who would _want_ to drink that stuff?

"Do you want to do some gardening tomorrow?" Dylan asked interrupting my thinking.

"Gardening?"

"Remember, I asked you one day to help me garden?"

"Only you and me?"

"Yeah, everyone else is too busy."

"I'll be there, when do we start?"

He brightened up.

"Really? Wow, thanks Isa."

We then sat in silence as we ate the noodles and soup. Time passed and we were finally over.

"Let's go back. I'm pretty sure Iggy must have found that guy."

"Let's hope." I murmured.

We both walked to the lounging hall.

"Why do you like to garden?" I asked Dylan.

He smiled.

"I like seeing things grow."

"Oh…."

We both then went to the balcony and I breathed in the fresh air.

"I'm really not scared of Erasers...It's something else." I started as I looked down at the water.

"And what's that?" Dylan asked.

Just when I was about to explain, two Erasers jumped out of nowhere onto the ship. We noticed them by their growling and we whipped our heads around. We both looked at them in shock as we stood there. Like I didn't have worse things going on right then.

_Is Tim one of them?_

Before I could think, the Eraser with green hair and blood red charged at me. The other one had a really gruesome scar on his forehead all the way down to his neck. Both of them advanced toward Dylan and me. I pushed one off and punched it on the jaw. Dylan handled the other one. The Eraser punched me and the stomach.

_OW!_

I backed up writhing in pain. The pain went all the way to my head and along with previous drunk state, it didn't feel good. My headache that was off just turned on again at the 'right' time.

"You are so going to pay for that you ugly—"

I ran and kicked him on his eyes. It shrieked a horrible shriek that could have broke glass. It fell down in misery and agony. Blood trickled down its temples.

_It's distracted…_

I turned around to see Dylan writhing in pain with an Eraser coming at him. I charged against him and pinned him to the ground. I repeatedly punched him on the face.

_So hard facial muscles! Man, what do these eat?_

He roared in agony. That deafened me. With me distracted, he held his meaty arm in revenge. He rewarded me back with a cut on the neck and a scraped shoulder.

"Get back!" I yelled to Dylan.

I grabbed the Eraser and with my ability to carry stuff far heavier than normal humans, I hauled the Eraser into the sea. It roared and I felt it crash against the waters screaming in protest.

_One Eraser left…_

I jerked back and saw Dylan punching the Eraser in the stomach. I rush over to help him and the Eraser grabs me and pushes me off guard onto the railing of the balcony. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't flip the Eraser over. I started to panic and was leaning over the rail. And then balance of me on the balcony changed. I felt a big wave of adrenaline rush through me. I felt my heartbeat through my ears and then finally the pressure gave in and I started to slip.

_I'M GOING TO FALL! I'M GOING TO DROWN!_

I screamed bloody-murder.

"Isa!" Dylan yelled but was too far away to help me.

_Someone, help me! I can't-_

But just before gravity won, a hand grabbed me by my dress collar.

* * *

Review?


	26. Fireworks

Thank you to:

SunshineWitch91

RoseB13

Isabelle (Anonymous)

BookWorm2011 (Originally PANTHER-PRIDE)

silverleaf2150

THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!

* * *

**Isa POV**

The person pulled me back into stability which made my panic start to decrease. It was Iggy who pulled me. He was expressionless and he pounded the Eraser.

"Oh you son of a –" He swore.

Three more Erasers joined us. I sprang on the one of them and gave them a horrible contusion on the lip. It screamed in pain. Its 'friend' grabbed me by waist and punched me in my stomach. I screamed. Dylan turned around.

"You okay?" he asked distracted from the advancing Eraser.

My eyes widened.

"Dylan, watch out!" I yelled.

Due to our super reflexes, he jerked back and whammed him on the eye. Despite its injury, it grabbed Dylan and stomped on his leg. Iggy was handling a majorly overweight Eraser and it growled. Iggy made a bored face and punched him on the jaw.

"Isa!" Iggy yelled.

"What?" I screamed.

Iggy pushed the other Eraser and pinned the Eraser which was about to injure me to the floor. Iggy stomped on its stomach and the Eraser roared. All five of them were done. Just then, a figure stood at the door. Tim.

He sighed, "Ah, what a sadness. You took down all of my friends."

"You're going down with them, bro." Iggy growled.

"Quite the contrary." Tim grinned transforming into an Eraser.

I looked away from that sight. He then attacked Iggy making a big, gaping bruise on Iggy's face. I grabbed Tim and plunged him to the ground pounding him. Dylan even joined me.

"Isa,...step away." Iggy breathed holding a big metal pipe.

I wiped away the blood on my lip and looked away as Iggy sent Tim straight to hell. Tim's blood spurted all over the ground. Iggy wiped the sweat on his forehead and threw away the dented pipe.

"Where did all these come from?" Dylan said abruptly.

"I don't know." I said breathing heavily.

Iggy, Dylan, and I were taking deep breathes.

"What do we do with the Erasers?" I asked.

"Dispose them." Iggy answered.

"How?" Dylan inquired.

"By throwing them into the ocean." Iggy replied.

I walked over to the Eraser with green hair. I picked him up by his shoulders and carried him to the balcony.

_He's so heavy…._

I mustered all my strength and pushed him into the sea. Iggy and Dylan started doing the same thing. When we were done, we all sighed.

"We look horrible." Dylan laughed.

I smiled.

Dylan had scratches all over his cheeks while Iggy had one big cut on his chin and a big bruise.

"You have several cuts on your neck." Dylan pointed out.

I grimaced feeling my neck. It was smooth at first, but then along came a jagged and wet touch.

"Let's go and fix ourselves." Dylan suggested.

I nodded. We all walked to the nearby bathrooms. Dylan goes into the men's bathroom which left Iggy and I alone.

I walked up to the lady's room until Iggy stopped me.

"Isa…can I talk to you?" Iggy asked.

I stopped and faced him.

"Yeah."

"You okay? You look so...messed up. And your dress..."

I looked at my dress and saw a big rip on the side.

I shrugged, "Oh well."

Iggy just smiled.

"Thanks for saving me at the balcony." I smiled.

"You know what? You're like a magnet for trouble." Iggy laughed.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Iggy smiled. I walked into the lady's bathroom and sighed.

I grinned foolishly. I looked into the big mirror that had light bulbs bordering it. I had tired eyes and scratches all over neck.

"Ughh." I groaned.

I turned the tap on and splashed the icy cold water on my scratches. They burned.

"Ssss...Ow."

I turned off the tap and dabbed the scratches with a towel. A woman got out of the bathroom stall. I smiled.

"Why hello, darling." She smiled.

She had pretty blonde hair and looked to be around her late twenties. She had a small mole on her chin.** (A/N: think back to chapter 6)** I smiled. She washed her hands and was about to leave until she stopped.

She didn't turn back, but she talked, "Isa, better disinfect those scratches. Erasers' scratches tend to be painful once infected."

_What? How does she know my name?_

Before I could open my mouth, she left immediately. I kept the towel back on its rack and opened the door immediate. The woman wasn't there.

_Was I hallucinating?_

Iggy and Dylan came out and saw me looking for her.

"Are you looking for someone, Isa?" Iggy asked.

I nodded.

"Who?" Dylan asked.

"This woman, she has blonde hair and a mole on her chin. She looks about twenty eight or something. She knows my name when I didn't even tell her. She knows about the Erasers too." I explained.

Dylan widened his eyes.

"Is she this tall?" he said waving at his ears.

"I think so." I replied.

"Why? How do you know, Dylan?" Iggy asked.

"We saw her at the store once after we watched a movie. She knew Max's name and then she vanished." Dylan answered.

"Same thing happened to me!" I said.

"Hmm…well now we can't find her. Let's go back to the lounging room." Iggy said.

"What are those scratches on your neck?" Nudge asked concerned.

"Erasers." Iggy answered for me.

"Erasers?" Max yelled.

"Shhh…..yeah and the woman from before." Dylan said.

"What woman?" Nudge asks.

"The weird cashier lady who knew Max's name despite her not telling her." Dylan explained.

"Are you serious?" Angel asks.

"Hmm….do these people have a link?" Fang asked.

"I don't know…" Gazzy replied.

_We have to talk somewhere more quiet…_

"Where's Miranda?" I asked.

"She's with Logan and her friends." Max answered.

"Oh…..okay, I want to talk with her."

I scanned the lounging room and finally saw Miranda. I walked toward her and saw Logan. He smiled while I winced.

_How am I supposed to talk to him?_

He left Miranda and walked toward me.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

I smiled, "Fine, thanks."

"Good." I said briefly.

_He doesn't really know anything, but that's okay..._

"But I will tell you one thing. We are going to the top of the ship before its 12:00." Miranda clued in.

I smiled and walked back to the flock.

"What was she saying?" Gazzy asked.

"She said everyone has to go to the top of the boat in like ten minutes."

"Top? Top of the boat?" Nudge said turning green.

I smiled weakly.

"Yeah."

"It is okay, Nudge. I'll be near you." Max assured and then she asked more quietly, "So does anyone have any information on this woman?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"The only thing we do know is that she knows Isa's name and Max's name too." Angel said.

"Do you think she can be dangerous to Isa or Max?" Iggy asked worried.

"Maybe she's with Jeb…" Nudge suggested.

"Hmmm…that might be a point to consider, but….we'll ask Jeb sooner or later." Dylan replied.

Max nodded her head.

"I'm not scared." Max said.

Everyone chuckled. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone wants to object?" she said.

Then it became silent.

"I'm not scared either." I piped up.

"Yeah, you should have seen her punch the Eraser. I was distracted, but she got my back." Dylan nodded.

I grinned at him.

"Let's go to the top now." Miranda said joining us.

We walked up to the stairs and finally started climbing it. The entire flock got to the top carefully.

"Everyone settle down." Miranda's mom said.

We all sat down. I sat next to Iggy.

"I wonder what they are going to do." I wondered.

"Something involving fire and stuff, they didn't really focus on it too much for me to read." Angel answered.

"Wait, something involving what?" Iggy asked.

"Fire and stuff." Angel replied.

Iggy and Gazzy smiled at the same time.

"Fireworks." They both said.

As if on cue, fireworks brightened up the dark night. The first one was a dark blue color that slowly formed to "Miranda". Then, another one came saying "Happy". Then, another one came saying "Birthday" with an exclamation point. More and more fireworks came brightening up the dull night.

"It's so pretty." I murmured to myself.

I then looked at the ocean. I saw the last bits of the Eraser slowly sink into the water. I turned back to the flock and smiled.

_I'm so happy everything went back to normal…_

* * *

Isn't that too cute? Just wait, I have the entire story planned out, just gotta type(:

REVIEW!(:


	27. Back to Normal or Something Close to It

THANK YOU TO EVEYRONE WHO EITHER REVIEWED OR FAVORITED (LOL, I DONT THINK THAT'S A WORD) OR ALERTED. THANKS!(:

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

As soon as it was done, everyone started falling asleep. I yawned.

"Let's go home, guys." Max announced.

I nodded. We (finally) got out of the ship and breathed in the fresh air.

"Ahhh, I feel so much better now." Gazzy cheered.

When no one was looking, we took off with our wings. Everyone looked like superheroes once they spread their wings. Everyone's wings matched their outfits.

Isa and Fang looked like the Angels of Death because of their dark wings and dark outfits while and Angel, Gazzy, and I looked like Angels of Peace with our white wings. Nudge and Max were the only ones with the brown wings, but nonetheless, they (the wings, haha) were beautiful. I laughed. The air felt so good once we were flying.

_I wish we can stay like this…the air feels so good against my hair…._

But we all stopped once we reached the house. Max opened the door and everyone raced for the bathrooms. Isa got to the bathroom before me.

"Ughh." I groaned.

She smirked.

"Please let me go first." I begged.

Isa winked and closed the door. I wait impatiently for 10 minutes. Isa finally came out. She was drying her hair.

_Pretty devilish…._

She gave me a look, "I read that."

"You took an awful long time." I growled.

She grinned not affected by my growl.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were waiting."

"I'll deal with you later. I need to get in a shower."

Isa smiled. I walked into the bathroom and hurriedly got out of my clothes. I kept the shower on full heat. When the water hit my head, I felt so good.

_Oh my gosh…this feels like nirvana._

I kept shampoo on and washed my hair. I chuckled.

_I was used to not even take showers. Heck, you even had to pay me to get into a shower. But ever since we got into this house, I can't stand not taking showers._

I finally got out of the shower reluctantly. I wore my sweatpants and a baggy shirt. I got out of the bathroom and took a deep breath.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Dylan asked.

His hair was still wet.

"Go get a towel and dry your hair, man. You'll get sick if you don't." I reminded.

_Whoa, I sounded like Max there for a second._

Dylan shrugged.

"Get some sleep, man. You look tired." I said looking at Dylan's tired eyes.

"Okay, _mommy_." He grinned.

I scowled. I walked over to my room and collapsed on my bed. Gazzster was already asleep. Suddenly, my itchy blanket felt snug and my hard bed felt so soft. My eyelids got heavy.

Before I could acknowledge it, I closed my eyes and fell asleep too.

_This feels so good…_

**Isa's POV**

I woke up to see a dull morning… the moment I opened my eyes, I saw a guy with blonde hair. But this time, it wasn't Iggy.

_Sleepy…._

"Dylan, I'd prefer you to wake me up in a more civilized hour." I said pushing the covers over my eyes.

Dylan laughed, "Please?"

I groaned.

"What time is it?" I muttered.

_If it's before 8 o' clock, someone's blonde hair is going to be shaved off today…_

I pushed off the covers and looked blearily at the red numbers on my alarm clock.

"It's 7 o' clock. Your poor head is going to be shaved."

"Perfect, I need a haircut." Dylan teased.

I dragged myself out of the bed and sleepwalked to the door. Dylan opened the door for me.

"Perfect gentleman, holds the door to usher girls out at 7 o' clock in the morning."

Dylan chuckled.

"Someone's grumpy today. Don't you normally wake up early to run or something?" Dylan asked.

"Not on Thursday, those are days of rest for me." I replied.

I walked out of the door to be welcomed by a cold, but moderate outside. I looked next to me to see that Dylan vanished. I panicked.

_Where did he go?_

To my relief, I saw Dylan hauling a dirt bag.

"Why'd you have to vanish?" I asked.

Dylan hauled it and got up.

"Oh right, sorry, I went to go get the dirt and the tools."

I walked over to the garden.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"We are going to get rid of the bad plants and if possible, remove the old dirt and put new one." Dylan explained.

I nodded.

"So let's get to work." Dylan announced.

I stepped onto the garden and started pulling the dead bushes out. I removed a good amount, but there were still a lot.

"This garden had to be so big." I muttered.

Dylan just laughed and I gave him a look. Finally after an hour, we removed all the dead plants.

"What time is it?" Dylan asked.

"8 o' clock." I responded.

"One more hour and we're finished." Dylan smiled.

_Finally…but it wasn't that bad…_

I gave him a look of relief. Dylan grinned, but then frowned and slumped.

"Do you not like this?" he asked slowly.

I shook my head and he was surprised.

"You don't?" he repeated.

"I actually like it, I like to garden, but my Thursdays are relax days. I'm not used to it; this was how the Je—umm...they did this...They used to work me every day by academic or physical work, Thursdays were rest days." I explained.

"Oh, okay, any day beside Thursdays, then." Dylan smiled.

"Thanks Dylan."

"Sure, but now, we have to scoop the entire dirt out and keep fresh dirt." Dylan instructed.

I nodded, "Let's get to work."

I started shoveling dirt out near the garden while Dylan worked on the far ends. I removed 40% of the dirt and Dylan removed 50% of the dirt.

"Almost done." Dylan called out.

The sun began to shine and peek out of the dull clouds.

_Finally, some sunshine…_

When we were finished, I took a deep breath.

_Just one more thing to do…_

"Good job, Isa." Dylan complimented.

"You too."

I pushed away some of my sweat which was trickling down my cheek.

_Ick, sweat...don't they have a superpower for sweat not to come?_

Dylan laughed. I turned to him.

_Did he read my mind?_

"What?"

"You have a dirt stripe on your cheek." Dylan smiled.

_Oh….._

I quickly rubbed it off.

"Gee, perfect thing to say to a girl."

"You're welcome." He grinned.

Dylan dragged the dirt bag over and sliced it open. Dylan and I hurriedly sprinkled the rich dirt over the empty garden and patted it. When we were done, we looked at the garden.

"It looks better than before." Dylan observed.

I shrugged.

"Yeah, it looks a bit gleaming." I replied.

"Yeah, we're going to put the seeds tomorrow."

I nodded in approval.

"Come on, let's go throw the dead bushes and God-knows-what"

I chuckled and walked over to the dead plants. I walked over to the trash can and shoved them inside. Once we were done, we went inside.

"I doubt they woke up yet." Dylan laughed.

I grinned. We opened the door and saw everything to be silent.

_If I drop a bead, I bet it would make a sound._

Dylan and I slowly walked over to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked Dylan.

"First wash your hands!"

"Oh…..…right."

I went over the tap and washed my hands.

"Now what do you want to eat?" I asked Dylan while he was washing his hands.

"I don't know, how about an omelet?" Dylan suggested.

"Okay." I said setting the pan.

I splashed two eggs on the pan and it made a crinkling noise. I winced, but the smell was scrumptious.

"Isa, you look professional." Dylan smiled.

"This comes from sneaking to watch the food channel."

Dylan laughs.

"Wow….do you know how you would have looked if they didn't clone you?" Dylan asked out of the blue.

I almost dropped the spatula, "I….don't...know."

"I did. I looked okay, not as cool as now." Dylan grinned.

I rolled my eyes and grinned.

_Ugh, I have to flip it now, I hate this part._

I finally managed to flip it and kept it on a plate. I presented it to Dylan.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Can we have one too?" A voice asked.

I turned around to see Fang and the rest of the flock.

"I'm hungry." Angel said.

"Same. I'm hungry too." Iggy smiled.

"Can we have an omelet too?" Gazzy asked.

"What are you guys doing so early in the morning?" Max exclaimed as she came downstairs.

Dylan laughed and shook his hands saying "Calm down, one question at a time."

"In answer to Fang and Gazzy's question, yes you can have an omelet." I answered.

"In answer to Max's question, we were gardening." Dylan replied.

"Gardening?" Fang repeated.

I nodded.

"Ooo, I want to see the garden now." Nudge cheered.

_I just love Nudge…_

Dylan chuckled, "It isn't done yet, Nudge. But it will be soon."

"So can we have an omelet?" Angel asked.

"Sure, Angel." I nodded.

Everyone goes to the dining room and settles down.

_There are 8 people and they tend to have 2 servings so that's sixteen, so sixteen eggs…_

Then Iggy came into the was flushed all the way to his hair roots.

"Do you need help?" He mumbled.

I smiled and nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" He questioned.

"Chop onions for me."

"Okay, no problem."

He got out the onions and a knife and the cutting board. Then what surprised me was that, he went into full speed of cutting the onions. He was rapid in cutting it, he looked professional.

_Wow…._

He finished and laughed at my expression.

"Experience."

I nodded my head slowly.

"Now what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Throw them in the bowl and mix it."

"Are you going to do anything?" He laughed.

"Eat it." I teased.

"Wow, Isa." He said giving me a flat look.

Iggy walked over to me and turned me around to make my back face him and he kept his hands over mine. His hands were soft and warm.

"You're going to do something too." He whispered.

I nodded. He used my hands to grab the bowl and took the mixing spoon. Slowly with my hand and his, we both stirred the content. Then, Iggy kept my little finger in the bowl and dipped it in the mixture. He kept my finger in his mouth and tasted the mixture. I was breathless the entire time. He winked.

"Perfect." He smiled.

I smiled back. We poured it in the pan and waited. I groaned when it was time to flip it.

"Why are you groaning?"

"I don't like the flipping part. It always flops." I grumbled.

Iggy burst into a fit of laughter, "It's not hard. It's easy. You're so cute when you grumble."

"Iggy!"

Iggy chuckled. I smiled. He slowly made my hand flip the egg. It actually landed well. I was surprised.

"That wasn't bad, was it?"

"Yeah…."

We repeated the entire process a couple of times.

"Wasn't that fun?" Iggy asked.

"Haha, sure."

We took the plates and walked to the dining room. Everyone settled down and started eating.

"This is so good." Gazzy and Nudge said munching on the eggs.

"She got help from the master." Iggy grinned.

I gave him an "Oh really?" look. Everyone laughed. I sat in my chair and ate my omelet. It was good, not bad.

"Isa, when do you want the table?" Gazzy asked.

_Oh right…._

"Hopefully soon. Are you done with it?"

Gazzy nodded and I smiled.

"Okay then, thanks Gazzy." I grinned.

"You're welcome."

"Hey Isa, should we talk to Jeb about the lady?" Iggy asked me.

_Lady? Oh right, the one at Miranda's party…._

"I think it will be right."

"Lady?" Max and Angel asked.

"Remember when we went to the store after we saw a movie? Remember that weird cashier lady who knew your name, but you didn't tell her? Isa met her and the lady did the same thing to Isa." Dylan explained.

"Are you serious? At the party? I think we should talk with Jeb." Max asked surprised.

"But wait, did she tell you anything?" Fang asked me.

I shook my head.

"Let's meet Jeb today and ask him." Angel decided.

I nodded.

_Something is going on and it's not good…._

* * *

REVIEW! /.^


	28. A Magnet To Trouble

**Iggy's POV**

We arrived to Jeb's house once again. We rang the doorbell and patiently waited. The door finally opened to reveal a lady with a warm smile and looked to be around her late 50's. She kinda looked like a maid with her black and white outfit.

"Are you Jeb's family?" She asked.

We nodded and stepped inside. Jeb's house always smelled like coffee beans for some reason. We sat down on one of his enormous couches and waited for him. When we finally came, he smiled.

"Hello guys, I was just about to call you to come over." He smiled.

"Wait….you wanted us to come over? For what reason?" Max asked.

Jeb sat down and rubbed his chin.

"Well, the scientist who betrayed us has a companion, someone from our lab also." Jeb said gravely.

"What gender?" Isa asked.

"It's a female. Why do you ask?"

"Describe her to me." Max ordered.

"I'm not sure, we don't keep track, but she does have blonde hair." Jeb answered.

_Oh my gosh, is it that lady? Nah….there's a lot of females who have blonde hair…._

"Does she have a mole on her chin and looked to be about in her twenties?" Dylan asked.

"Um…..wait, why are you asking all of this?"

"Well, we came to your house because we saw something weird going on. This lady knows Max's name even when Max didn't tell her. We saw her at the store when she was a cashier. Isa saw her in your friend's daughter's party. She knew Isa's name without Isa telling her too. And before we can talk to her, she vanishes." Fang explained.

"That's odd." Jeb replied who looked like he trying to remember how she looked like.

Moments passed and I looked around. It was a nice-looking place. Very comfy. I guess that's how you live if you got the dough to pay for it. No wonder Jeb pays for our sky-high bills and is still not broke. Right then, Jeb finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember her at all." Jeb finally said.

"Don't you have a book where you write down all the things about your employees?" Nudge asked.

"We do, but those two took their information out. They stole their papers." Jeb said stressed.

"Why didn't you protect it then?" Max exclaimed.

Jeb wasn't alarmed by Max's uproar.

"It wasn't my fault, we kept it in a safe and those two managed to pick the lock and run away." Jeb said dismissively.

The maid who ushered us into the house came.

"Do you want anything?" She asked us.

"Nothing." Everyone else chimed.

"Water." Max answered.

"Thanks Anna." Jeb thanked.

The lady, Anna, nodded. She came back with a water glass in a tray. She kept the tray on the table and gave the glass of water to Max. Max gulped it down in a second.

"We are trying our best to track him down, but he isn't giving any clue. We might have to give up the search." Jeb said helplessly.

"No! Don't just give up!" Angel said in protest.

"Yeah, Jeb." Max nodded agreeing with Angel.

"We are doing our best, Angel and Max. But until we find out anything, be safe, will you?" Jeb nodded.

We nodded.

"Okay then, Bye Jeb." Angel waved.

The flock got up and headed for the door.

"Bye sweetheart. Bye guys." Jeb waved.

We waved back.

"Be safe." Jeb added.

I smiled.

"Iggy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jeb said bringing me aside.

Max nodded, "We'll wait for you."

Jeb closed the door.

"How's Isa doing?" Jeb asked.

_Why is he asking?_

I smiled, "She's doing great."

Jeb gave an approving nod.

"Is she sleeping? She looks tired." Jeb noticed.

"Oh that was because she helped out Dylan in gardening. She woke up early." I said.

"Did she have any…seizures lately?" Jeb inquired.

"Seizures?"

_What the he-_

"Sorry, I mean to say, did she have any predictions for the future?" Jeb rephrased.

I calmed down and nodded. Jeb's eyes widened.

"What did she see?"

_Is it okay to tell? I mean, I still don't know if I can trust him. He seems to be a nice guy, but….._

"She said it was blurry, but she saw a plain gray room with all kinds of words scribbled over it. And plus, she saw a man's face." I filled him in.

"What words?"

"I don't know, like I said they were blurry. She only saw that much."

Jeb nodded and smiled tiredly.

"Okay, thank you. Did you know she can read minds?" Jeb asked.

I grinned and nodded. Jeb studied me.

"Are you and Isa….liking each other?" He said in an awkward way.

_He has to make it so awkward…._

I blushed.

"Yeah…" I answered.

Jeb smiled warmly, "Take care of her. She wants family. She needs what she….never had before."

I nodded.

_What does that mean?_

"But beware, Iggy, she tends to be a magnet to trouble so be around her a lot." Jeb remained.

"I noticed that." I laughed, "Erasers attacked us at the party and she almost fell into the sea if I wasn't there."

Jeb looked at me as if I had four eyes. Well, with the fake glasses, I kinda do, but I wasn't wearing them right then.

"Wait, Erasers?" he repeated as if he didn't hear me right.

"Yeah, Erasers."

"But we stopped making them, ever since Ari died...that means he must have started...oh can..." Jeb murmured to himself.-

"Then who brought out the Erasers?" I asked quickly as I widened my eyes.

"I don't know." Jeb said running his finger through his hair, "I will have to find out."

_That's funny…._

Jeb switched from troubled-face to a warm face.

"Thanks Iggy, I just wanted to know how Isa was doing with the flock." Jeb smiled.

"Awesome. We already love her."

Jeb smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Good-bye."

The flock peered at us.

"Good-bye Doc." I smiled.

"Good bye." Jeb said closing the door.

"What were you guys talking about?" Max asked raising an eyebrow and taking off into the air.

Everyone followed. Isa grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"What? Are you scared about flying?" I asked softly.

She shook her head.

"What did you guys talk about?" Isa and Max simultaneously asked.

I blinked my eyes.

"That the Erasers we fought weren't his." I answered.

Isa widened her eyes and looked away. The flock almost stopped flying.

"Whose then?" Max asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"That's weird." Nudge commented.

"I know right."

The flock looked apprehensive, but we then pushed it aside for later. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were racing each other and it was cute to see Angel trying to beat them. The flock laughed and Angel blushed. We all then landed on the porch.

"Who's cooking?" Max asked.

"Me." Fang nodded.

Max nodded and opened the door. Isa went into her room. I followed her. She picked out her shorts and her green shirt.

"Hey." I said.

Isa stopped in place.

"Oh, you scared me." She breathed with a sigh of relief.

"I have to go shower, see you in a few." She said.

I then kissed her. I pulled away and smiled. Isa turned red and left the room in a rush slightly banging her knee towards her bed, but she left not caring. Her ears were red and I laughed quietly.

_Oh wow..._

I lied down on her bed. It was full of her scent. She smelled like the Earth, damp and sweet to the nose. That was when the door opened. It was Isa. Except she had a towel around her. She was shocked to see me. I blinked my eyes.

_Oh sh—_

I immediately turned around and faced the wall.

"Sorry." I squeaked.

There was silence.

"It is okay, as long as you don't turn around." Isa finally responded.

"I won't. But didn't you carry your clothes to the bathroom though?" I questioned.

"I-I forgot something."

"As in?" I asked.

"Um, something."

_Oh gosh, I'm so stupid. Who asks that question to girls? I really am an idiot sometimes._

It felt awkward and I felt the rustling of clothes which made it even more awkward.

_I can't leave, but I can at least change the awkwardness…._

"You looking forward to Monday?" I questioned.

"Huh?" She said confused.

"Remember, Logan challenged you girls to swim?"

"Oh right. Yeah, I am looking forward to it." Isa replied.

"Can I turn around now?" I asked.

"Um….yeah, you can."

I turned around and saw her in Isa's most-commonly worn green shirt and a pair of shorts. Isa just smiled and bended down so she can dry her hair with her towel.

"Wait, can you swim? For Monday?" I asked.

She stopped drying her hair and set the towel on her bed.

"Not really. But hey, I can try."

I raised my eyebrows and sighed.

_This girl is so risky…_

"Can you handle ten feet?"

Isa smiled and nodded, "I have you if I get hurt."

"Isa, I can't always be there to save you." I groaned.

"Don't worry."

I sighed heavily making my hair move, "I am right; you are a magnet to trouble."

Isa chuckled, "Can't help it."

Isa took a brush and started roughly brushing her hair.

"Hey Isa, let me brush your hair." I said.

She looks at me and a confused face, "Why?"

"You brush it so hard that I won't be surprised if it rips off your scalp. That's why." I explained.

Isa laughed softly and sat down in front of me. I took the brush from her hand and started brushing her hair. It was so smooth and didn't have any tangles despite she showered.

"Your hair is beautiful." I whispered.

I could tell she was flushed because her ears became pink. I pushed her shoulders back to lean on the bed. I slowly brushed her hair and concentrated on it. I brushed it for five minutes.

_What should Isa's hair be today?_

Then I had the most perfect idea. I smirked.

_Haha, this will be funny._

I slowly got up and got two rubber bands from her table near her bed. I made two little ponytails, the ones that Angel loves to make her short hair do someday. I chuckled softly.

"Isa, you can see your hair now." I said eagerly waiting for her reaction.

No response.

"Isa?" I asked leaning over to see her face.

Her eyes were closed and she was softly breathing. I gently got up. I knelt down and lifted her and kept her on her bed. She suddenly smiled. I chuckled softly.

"Why are you smiling?" I smiled.

Isa looked like a sleeping 7-year old with cute ponytails. I sit on the bed. Then I smirked.

"This is going to be even funnier." I whispered to myself.

I grabbed one of Nudge's leftover eye liner pens. I smirked and did what I simply _had_ to do. I made sure she didn't wake up and sat in my spot.

_Oh, this is going to be so fun when she wakes up…_

* * *

Please review?


	29. Moustaches

**Iggy's POV**

10 minutes later

Isa suddenly stirred and I snapped to attention. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them with the back of her hand. Her eyes focused on to me.

"Oh sorry, did I fall asleep?" she said.

"Yeah, but too long, just 20 some minutes." I assured her.

"Sorry I fell asleep when you were doing my hair." She said.

Her face looked so sincere; I just wanted to wipe whatever I did on her face. I smirked. She looked at me suspiciously when she saw me smirk. I handed her a mirror from her table. Isa took it and her eyes widened. I stifled a laugh.

"Iggy…" She growled.

"Yeah?" I said trying not to laugh.

Isa's eyes narrowed.

_Uh oh…_

Isa grabs or me and because of our awesome reflexes, I moved out of the way.

"Can't catch me." I chuckled.

Then she grabs for me again. She missed and fell on Max's bed.

_Oh, I'm enjoying this…_

I towered over her before she could escape and I smirked.

"Get up." She muttered.

"You look so cute when you're frustrated."

Isa flushed, but she still looked irritated. She blows upward to move her bangs.

"Let me do that for you." I said brushing her hair away from her face.

Isa flushed even deeper, but the scowl didn't vanish. I felt Isa's heart beating really fast. I leaned in to kiss her. I closed my eyes when we were close. But then, instead of her soft lips, I felt paper. I jerked my head back and opened my eyes. Isa had kept a bookmark that Angel made for her between her lips and mine.

_Huh?_

"Sorry, I don't kiss guys who draw moustaches and cat whiskers on girls who sleep." She winked.

I tried to keep a dignified look, but that was kind of hard if you are towered over someone. Isa laughed.

"And I don't kiss girls who have moustaches." I said.

"Sure. Get up, Iggy." Isa said.

I sat down and she sat up and laughed.

"Bookmarks can serve another purpose now."

I rolled my eyes.

"You can't stand not being near me, can't you?" Isa teased.

I felt myself turn into dark red. I tried to muster something smart to say.

"Yeah, I can."

_Wow, that was lame…._

"You bet it was." Isa laughed.

_Grr….I wish I can read minds….._

"I know right." Isa replied.

_That's it, I'm blocking you._

"I dare you." I declared.

"To what?"

"To see how long you can go without being near to me."

Isa smiled and snapped her fingers.

"That's all? That's going to be so easy. But what are the rewards?"

_Cut to the chase, huh?_

"You'll have to cut your hair."

Isa just blinked her eyes as if I said nothing though I know that inside, she's freaking out. Though she doesn't express it, she liked her hair a lot.

"Okay." Isa replied after a short pause.

"Okay then."

"Do you want to guess what your bad luck is?" Isa added smiling a bit evilly.

_She can work in a horror movie with that face…._

"What? Tell me." I said trying to sound bored.

She came closer and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I'm going to dress you up like a girl with Angel, Nudge, and Max." She said with a smirk tugging on the corners of her mouth.

_With Angel and especially Nudge? Hell to the no._

"Okay, I agree." I said finally choking it out.

Isa nodded. Then the spell of spaghetti came rafting through the air. Isa noticed it too because raced to the bathroom to wash her face. I ran downstairs. When we got to the table, everyone was present except for Nudge and Isa. But then she came running down and settled right in. Her face looked cleaned and there wasn't a mark of what I did.

"Hey everyone." Isa smiled as she got a seat in front of Dylan.

I was about to protest to sit in front of me, but then I remembered the bet I kept.

_Wednesday is so long….ugh, what am I saying? I am so going to win this._

"We were just about to call you to come downstairs." Max smiled.

"Nudge!" Max yelled.

I felt Nudge running down the stairs. She rushed into the room and sat in front of Fang.

"I'm here, don't worry!"

Everyone finally sat down and started eating. I dug into my dinner. It was good and tasty just like Fang's cooking should be.

"So...about Monday?" Fang smirked.

Max crossed her arms and smirked back, "We're ready."

"We'll see."

I laughed.

I took thirds and finally finished eating. I kept my plate in the sink and ran upstairs to change into my clothes. As I changed, Gazzy came in.

"Yo Iggy, help me keep the table in Isa's room?" Gazzy asked.

I shrugged. Gazzy grabbed the table by the other side and I grabbed the table from the other. We hauled it outside of Isa's room. I almost barged in until I stopped myself. I almost dropped the table on Gazzy's toe too.

"That almost fell on my foot. What did you do that for?" Gazzy cried out.

"Sorry Gazzster, but I didn't want to barge in." I excused.

Gazzy thought intently.

"Phew…..Max's in there, good job not barging in." Gazzy said with relief.

I chuckled and knocked on the door.

"Room service!" Gazzy called out and grinned.

"Ha ha, that's funny. Come right in." Isa's voice said.

We opened the door and placed the table directly in an empty space. We finally looked up to see Isa reading a book. Max was looking at her in awe.

"You like to read?" Max questioned.

Isa turned to Max and smiled.

"Just started….."

"Everyone is too lazy to read, cough Iggy cough Iggy." Max said.

I rolled my eyes while Isa laughed quietly.

"What are you reading?" Gazzy inquired.

"I am reading one of the Harry Potter books." Isa answered.

"You mean the guy with the dorky glasses and the lightening scar?" Gazzy asked.

Isa and Max laughed.

"Yes, that's the guy."

"Good night Gazzy and Iggy." Max said.

Isa looked from her book and smiled.

"Goodnight Iggy." She replied.

I almost smiled myself and just before I left, I banged my head with the door. I forgot to open it. I turned red, cleared my throat uncomfortably, and opened it. It was silent and Max looked like she was going to double over in laughter.

_Dang it._

I closed the door and the girls burst in giggles.

"Girls…." Gazzy muttered.

"Don't worry, they're not the worst." I assured him.

"But we still have to deal with them."

I laughed and shrugged. We went inside our room and snuggled into our covers.

"Good night Ig." Gazzy piped up.

"Good night Gazzster." I said.

_Wednesday is so long, ugh….._

FACEPALM.

* * *

Review?


	30. Isa WAkes Up Late!

I LOOVE ALLLLLL MY REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, AND ALERTERS :3 LOL, I sound high.

Hope ya'll like it! (:

* * *

**Isa's POV**

I wake up to see the sun shining right on my face. I stirred and stretched my arms. I look to see Max wasn't in her bed.

"Oh no, I woke up late." I muttered.

I pushed my covers aside and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I brushed my hair to make it look less than a bed head it was. I then staggered down the stairs.

_I don't want to change my clothes._

I walked over to the dining room and sat down. Everyone was surprised.

"Isa?" Max said.

"I was up late." I admitted up front.

"Reading a book?" Iggy grinned.

I nodded.

"See that's why I don't read books. They make you wake up late." Gazzy declared.

"I think they're are other reasons why you don't read a book, Gazzy." Max laughed.

"What book?" Dylan asked giving me the maple syrup.

I took it from him and poured it over my pancakes.

"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." I answered.

"Did you read the other books?" Dylan continued.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Did you like them? Have you seen the movies?" Dylan inquired.

_Movie?_

I widened my eyes.

"There are movies?" I said bewildered.

"Duh. You didn't see them? That's how I know what Harry Potter is. I didn't read it. I don't read." Dylan laughed.

"Oh…"

Dylan smiled.

"It's okay if you didn't know. How about on Saturday we can all watch the movie?" Dylan announced.

Max nodded.

"That'll be cool." Nudge commented.

I smiled, "Thanks Dylan."

Dylan smiled back. I finished my pancakes and placed my plate in the sink. I walked over to the couch and practically fell on it. Fang came over and collapsed on my right. Dylan came over and sat on my left. Everyone else came over and sat on the couch. Iggy sat next to Gazzy and Nudge on the other couch. On the other couch, Max and Angel sat next to each other. Fang and Dylan ruffled my hair to a mess.

"Bedhead." Dylan grinned.

I smiled at him.

"Someone else didn't take a shower either." Iggy said clearing his throat.

Max flushed.

"Let's watch a movie." Gazzy announced.

_What movie should we watch…?_

I'll find something." Nudge says sinking out of her seat and searches through the piles of CDs.

She searched through the CD's and finally plucked one CD out.

"I found the perfect movie to watch." She declared.

_Ever so dramatic…_

She placed it in the player and we all snuggled in. As we watched the movie, I couldn't help, but drift my eyes toward Iggy. Iggy watched the movie intently even during the bloody parts.

_He's not even dazed by it…._

When the movie was finished, I looked at the clock. It read 2:02. I yawned.

"Still sleepy?" Dylan asked wondrous.

"Nah….I'm going to go and take a shower." I said getting up.

I scramble out of the living room and make my way to my bedroom. I quickly grabbed some clothes and darted toward the bathroom. I hurriedly showered.

_Have to hurry…._

I rushed out of the shower and wore my clothes and kept deodorant on. I swiftly dry my hair and brush it and ran downstairs. Everyone was still sat on the couches like I never left. Only Max wasn't there.

_She must be taking her bath._

Then Max smiled and tapped my shoulder. I jumped. We walked over to our spots except this time we switched places. Max was now sitting in the middle of Dylan and Fang. I was sitting next to Angel. I was lazy due to the hot shower and just sat there. We all watched another movie.

"I'm hungry." I said getting up and going to the kitchen.

I tried to reach for the chips, but I was two inches short. Then I felt two hands pick me up. I almost stiffened, but I then realized it was Iggy. I turned around and grinned.

"Want to lose the bet that fast, huh?"

Iggy raised his eyebrows and snorted, "I was just helping."

"Sure."

I tilted my head and grinned.

"Okay then." I replied.

"Okay."

"Uh-huh."

"See ya."

Then Iggy left to finish watching the movie. I just grabbed the bag and went to the living room smiling.

_We'll see Iggy, we'll see who'll win….._

* * *

Please review. :DDDD

~Swahili


	31. Harry Potter

Waaaah, no one reviewed…..what happened :( please review, even the slightest bit, I'll be happy, please!

* * *

**Isa's POV**

I wake up at 6:30 and quickly run to the bathroom. I hurriedly took a shower and grabbed some clothes and wore them. As soon as I was done, I ran to Fang and Dylan's room. I walked over to Dylan trying not to wake up Fang. I quietly shook Dylan and whispered his name. He stirred.

"Whooo is it?" he moaned.

"It's Isa, let's go!" I whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Where to?" he said sounding exasperated.

He then closed his eyes again.

"To go get the Harry Potter movie at the store." I replied quickly.

Dylan opened one of his eyes and stared at me with it.

"You're crazy, just saying." He chuckled as he got up.

I flashed a smile at him. He got up and walked to the bathroom. It took him twenty minutes for him to finish. He finally came out and smiled at me.

"Let's go, Isa." He nodded.

I nodded. I pulled on some shoes and he did too. We opened the door and locked it and started jogging.

"May I ask the need to wake me up at this time when we can go at a more….let's say _suitable _time?" Dylan grinned.

I beamed.

"Cause I wanted to." I replied.

Dylan gave me a look.

"Very reasonable."

I grinned.

"Hurry up, slowpoke." I laughed as I jogged farther than him.

"Hey! Isa! Wait up!" Dylan called out.

"Take a right here." I told him as he caught up with me.

Dylan stopped and placed his hands on his knees and started panting, "I hate running on purpose, I run only for a reason."

"Toughen up." I laughed.

Dylan gave me flat look. I grinned at him. He straightened up and started jogging, keeping pace with me. We finally reached the store and the lady smiled and nodded at us. I then went to the movie section. I scanned for the _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. I finally found it and grabbed it. I went to the counter.

_Where's Dylan….?_

Then I saw Dylan was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I placed the DVD on the counter and the lady grinned as she took it.

"Didn't know they were movies, I bet." She said.

Dylan laughed, "Yup, that's what she thought."

I laughed patting the locket Iggy gave me.

"Oh, pretty heart necklace you got there, young lady. Did this young man give it to you?" The woman asked.

I felt my face go hot.

"No, Dylan didn't give me this locket, someone else did." I smiled.

We then left the store silently. It felt kinda awkward until Dylan broke the silence.

"So…are you going to watch the video right after we get home?" he grinned.

I laughed and nodded.

"Of course you would, that's not even a question." Dylan laughed.

I grinned and winked.

"You know….I'm Max's other half." Dylan said out of the blue.

_Huh?_

I stopped in my track and turned to him.

"You're Max's what?" I asked.

"Other half. Soul mate." He replied even softer.

_What?_

"But aren't Fang ad Max kind of together?" I questioned him.

He smiled.

"I was supposed to be hers, but she likes Fang, so I just let her go. I was built to be Max's partner, but I didn't succeed. I bet that even if I weren't built to like Max, I would still like her…" he trailed off.

"Oh….Dylan…..you did a very great thing to just let Max go. It shows that you are really strong inside. That's what matters." I said.

He smiled and kicked the rock on the sidewalk.

"So I'm happy you're my friend, Max accepted me into the flock, but she doesn't really talk to me. I'm grateful for it, but you know…it's not the same….I'm glad you're here."

I smiled.

"Whenever you need a friend, just tell me." I winked.

"Thanks." He said.

_The mood needs to be energetic or something….._

I grinned and he looked at me weirdly.

"Race you to the house." I challenged him.

"Oh, you're on." He grinned.

We both took off at full speed. He ran and finally passed me and I increased my speed. But then a hunky Eraser landed in front of me. I was surprised and wasn't ready and the Eraser punched me right in the face. It then kicked right on the stomach and I fell down writhing in pain.

"ISA!" Dylan yelled.

He fly-kicked another Eraser right on the jaw, but that didn't stop the ugly monster. The Eraser kicked me while I was still on ground and that knocked the air out of me. He still kicked on and on and I was able to do anything. Blood came out of my mouth as he kept kicking. I started gasping for air and I felt my head getting lighter and lighter by the minute. The Eraser that was kicking me then tackled Dylan.

_There are six of them!_

"NO! DYLAN!" I screeched despite I didn't have any oxygen.

_Calm down, Isa. Take a deep breath. Inhale and Exhale. Inhale and Exhale._

A new purge of energy comes to me and I get up and fly-kicked the Eraser. To my astonishment, the big Eraser fell to the floor. I kneeled down to Dylan. His face was a mess with fresh red blood and dust. His eyes were wide and open and he tried to say something.

"Dylan? Say something!" I yelled.

Dylan opened his mouth and then closed his eyes.

"DYLAN?" I shouted.

The Erasers howled and laughed at our weakness.

_Oh you-_

I got up and blocked a kick from the Erasers. The Eraser grabbed me by my arms and started swinging me around. I then flipped over and kicked them on their private spot. They fall backward writhing in pain. Another Eraser came and kicked me right on the stomach. I doubled over crying. Another Eraser came and tried to grab me and plummet me to the floor, I punched him repeatedly in the stomach. He fell down with a thud. After that, I slowly got up and ran to Dylan. I picked him up and sprinted to the house.

_Ugh….…my stomach hurts…_

My hands were covered in blood and I had scratches all over my face and arms. I finally reached home and opened the door and settled Dylan on the couch. He started groaning.

"Shhhhh….shh." I murmured despite I wanted to scream myself.

Dylan lied on the couch while I got the medical kit. I kneeled down next to his head and wetted a napkin in warm water and brushed the blood away from him. I coughed up some blood, but I wiped it away.

_You're in such bad shape…I'm so sorry…_

I slowly wiped away the blood and the dust away from his face. I got ice and placed it on his cheek where it was red. I slowly wiped his hair from dust and the remaining blood. I checked his ribs which weren't broken and then I checked his arms and saw that one of them was broken.

"Oh no…" I murmured. It even hurt to speak.

I got out gauze and wrapped his arm in it tightly and then I kept a thick bandage wrapped around it and placed a cast on it. I finally finished and sighed and started working on myself. I had cuts all over my face and neck and had a black eye. I wrapped a bandage and tied it around my head to cover my bad eye and for my cuts; I kept Band-Aids all over them.

My breathing was uneasy, but soon started to become stable. Dylan started moaning and I quieted him. He groaned and tried to open his eyes and he placed his hand in my arm. I didn't even notice, but he was still holding the DVD. I smiled.

_He still kept it…._

My eyes became heavy and I felt myself nestle right on the couch's corner. I curled to sleep right on the floor next to Dylan. I was in a weird sort of state. I was sleeping, but I could hear everything clearly around me. I could see blurry images though I was sleeping. At least I thought I was sleeping.

"Isa?" A voice whispered.

"Dylan?" I asked because the image was still blurry.

"No, it's—" that person said and got interrupted.

* * *

REVIEW!

~Swahili


	32. Are you okay?

**Thank you for that one person who reviewed:**

**SunshineWitch**

**I'm realllllllly reallllly (did I say really?) grateful!**

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

"Are you sure?" Fang asked.

I nodded. Fang nodded back and closed the door after him. But before he left, he gave me some tablets. His expression was pained when he left.

_We never did like hospitals much…._

I slowly sprinkled water on Isa's face. She twitched and stirred.

"Isa?"

"Dylan?" she murmured.

_Is she okay…?_

"No, it's me, Iggy." I replied.

Isa opened her eyes wide and took deep breaths.

"…oh my gosh….. Iggy." She breathed.

"Isa?" I asked surprised.

"I feel…..horrible." Isa said repeatedly clutching her forehead.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She got up.

"Isa… why are you crying?" I tried to ask her.

She grabbed me by my shoulders.

"It hurts. Stomach." she asked with tears.

"Do you want some tablets?" I replied.

She nodded her head.

"Here," I said giving her three tablets.

Isa swallowed them.

_Ouch, she still needs to get used to the Erasers' butt fighting…._

Her whole body was hyperventilating.

"Isa, I want you to calm down." I told her.

Her breathing stopped being shaky and she finally calmed down after five minutes. Fang sat next to Isa this time and held her hand.

"Do you want to tell what happened?" I asked softly.

Isa's heart rate started going crazy again and her breathing became panicky.

"Isa! Calm down!"

Isa slowed down and started breathing slowly.

"Can you tell me about these cuts and bruises all over you? And Dylan?" I questioned gently.

"…D…Dylan and I were injured by…Erasers. …they were so strong…like they were made ot of metal instead of living material. " Isa murmured.

_Where the hell are these coming from?_

Isa read my mind because she was hugging herself.

"I don't…I don't know." Isa whispered.

"It's okay."

Isa started coughing and kept her hand against her mouth. When she took it out, blood was in her palm.

"Oh my…. You need to drink water." I said immediately getting up racing to get water.

I brought it in front of her and she drank till the last drop.

"Isa, what were you and Dylan doing so early in the morning?" I asked her.

"Dylan and I went to the store to get some DVDs."

I sighed.

"Are you hungry? It might ease away the stomach pain and plus you ate tablets." I suggested.

"Yeah… I am."

"Come on, let's go get some food." I said getting up.

She grabbed my arm and looked at me with her teary eyes, "Don't leave. It just hurts so much."

I slowly kneeled in front of her and smiled softly, "How are we going to get into the kitchen if you want me to stay? And it'll go away if you just eat, 'kay?"

Isa slowly nodded. I helped her up and guided her to the kitchen. When we got there, I lifted her up (she was very surprised) and settled her on the countertop. I smiled warmly.

"Be sure to not break it or Max will kill me. Not a pretty sight."

She faintly smiled. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out cold mac n cheese and placed it in the microwave and kept it there for four minutes.

"Where are….others?" Isa asked.

_She can't even speak…._

"Well, we came downstairs to see you guys all bruised up and Dylan was in a far worst condition and so we called Jeb and he said to bring him over. Max thought of taking you, but I suggested that you'll be fine." I explained.

Isa nodded.

"Is Dylan going to be okay?" she asked.

I look over to her and she looked really bothered. I walked up to her and kept her hands in mine.

"Don't worry; Dylan's going to be fine. He's just a bit bashed up. Plus he can heal himself with his own spit. Kinda handy, if you ask me. But he won't be able to swim at Miranda's house on Monday." I explained to her.

"This is my fault. If I didn't bring Dylan with me, he wouldn't have gotten-." She started say, but I kept my hand over her mouth.

"If Dylan wasn't there, you'll get even more hurt." I finished for her.

"My fault…entirely my fault." She started saying to herself.

"Oh Isa…."

"It's not your fault….." I said.

Isa sniffed.

"The mac n cheese is burning." Isa said out of the blue.

_What the-?_

I quickly run over to the microwave and opened the door. Indeed the mac n cheese was almost brown. I take a cloth and slowly removed it and stirred it. I then let it cool down and finally handed it to Isa. Isa smiled and took it, but it almost fell to the floor. I caught it before it met contact with the floor. I was surprised and so was Isa. She looked at her hands in wonder.

"What happened, Isa? I questioned her.

"I don't know….I just couldn't carry it." Isa whispered.

"It's not hot though…" I trailed off.

Isa shook her head. I took her hands and examined them. Then I found out the problem.

"Does it hurt if I press here?" I asked pressing a spot near her wrist.

Isa squeaked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Your wrist is sprained so you can't really carry things without making them fall." I explained.

Isa sighed.

"Well that's convenient." She said.

I laughed, "If you're speaking in sarcasm, you must be getting better."

Isa smiled and it still looked good despite her face was… messed up. Sorry had to say it.

"Want me to feed you?" I asked without thinking.

Isa turned crimson-red and so did I.

"…Uh….since you're hand…isn't…working."

"I don't mind." Isa mumbled.

I picked up the bowl and scooped up some mac n cheese onto a soon and held it toward Isa. Isa took a bite and smiled softly.

"It tastes good."

"Well duh. I made it." I grinned.

Isa took another bite.

"You know what I don't get?" I started to ask Isa.

"What?"

"How you can manage to look cute when you have a black eye."

Isa went red in the face. I laughed and gave another spoonful. I kept giving her until she refused.

"I'm full." She said shaking her head.

"Isa, the bowl is not even half finished and you're full? Eat this; you're supposed to have a 3,000-calorie diet. Not 2,000-calorie."

Isa kept a puppy-dog face and I would have fallen for it, but I didn't.

"Not working, Isa." I told her.

She stopped the puppy-dog face and opened her mouth and I gave her another spoonful.

"Your cuts are healing as we speak." I smiled looking at her cuts closing up.

She smiled back, "That's good."

"Is your throat feeling better?"

She gently placed her hand on her throat and swallowed. She nodded. Then I finally finished feeding her.

"There, you are done." I said giving her some water.

I tipped it into her mouth and she started drinking it.

"Wish you can do that for food." I muttered.

Isa looked at me while she was drinking and smiled. She finished the water and I placed it aside.

"Are you on a diet?"

"What? No I'm not. I'll eat more if I have an Italian-only diet." She joked.

I snorted, "Good luck."

Isa chuckled and then she froze and pushed her hand to pat her back.

"You okay, Isa?" I asked all worried again.

"My back's hurting…I feel like an old lady." Isa groaned.

I chuckled.

"Come on, what you need is a long and hot bath." I smiled picking her up bridal style.

Isa squeaked and I froze.

_Is she okay?_

"I'm fine, just surprised you picked me up." She answered to my unsaid question.

"I'm so going to sue Itex for not giving me mind-reading." I muttered.

She laughed. I carried her upstairs and slowly walked each step at a time. I carried her inside her room and placed her on her bed.

"Now pick a comfortable outfit to wear. No shorts allowed." I instructed

She saluted to me and said "Yes sir."

She got out of her bed and went to her small dresser and hurriedly picked out a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Is this okay?" Isa asked me showing me the outfit.

I nodded and climbed into her bed. Isa slowly removed the locket I gave her and placed it on her table next to the bed. She then walked to the bathroom and I lied on her bed. I smiled and slowly picked up her locket and fingered it carefully. I gently opened the locket and saw a picture of Isa and me dancing. I was surprised.

_Where did she get this picture from? It must have been from Miranda's party._

Isa looked really cute when she smiled and I was grinning. She looked really beautiful in that dress and she and I were matching. I slowly smoothed out the picture and after five minutes, I closed the locket and placed it carefully on the table next to her bed. I sighed and then I before I knew it I was asleep right on Isa's soft bed.

45 minutes later

I slowly stirred to the sound of something dropping.

"Oh you're awake? Sorry I woke you up." Isa said with surprise.

"Nah, it's okay, how long was I out?" I asked while stretching.

"Not long, just 45 minutes." Isa replied.

"Oh, did you just come out from your shower?" I said finally noticing Isa washing her hair with a towel.

"Yeah, it's been five minutes." Isa smiled.

"Did it help you?" I asked.

Isa smiled, "Yeah, it helped a lot. Thanks."

"I told you."

Isa nodded while drying her hair. When she was done, she gave me a hug. She smelled like good, just plain good and was so warm. She released her hug and kissed me. It felt so right and it was so long when she last kissed me. It was a soft and gentle kiss, just like her other ones. It felt so right, I could have kept on kissing Isa until she abruptly stopped and released. She looked surprised.

"What happened, Isa?"

"I…..just lost the bet…." She smiled faintly.

* * *

**REVIEW! Thank you to everyone who reviews. **


	33. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I have a question for you guys!

1. Can you guys give me three names? One girl, two boys. Not too long, not too old, not too short, not too new.

Thanks and you'll find (hopefully(: ) why I'm asking. I will try to use ur suggestions as best as I can. DON'T HATE ME IF I DON'T PICK UR NAME! I STILL LOVE YOU!(:

~Swahili 3


	34. I Won't Let Go Of Your Hand

**Sorry guys, I wasn't able to update fast. I'm a bit sick….if you call having a frog's voice, paining calves, migraines, and painful stomachaches sick, the sure, I ****am**** sick….**

**I just want to thank:**

**FallenAngel21 (She's an awesome manga/anime writer, check out her story!)**

**BookWorm2011 (Originally PANTHER-PRIDE, you should check out her stories! She has a ton!)**

**SunshineWitch91 (Sweet at giving reviews and I like your profile picture!)**

**SasuSaku007 (Thanks for favoriting, LOL, is that even a word XD)**

**NewHampshireMan155 (Good at giving me tips ;))**

**RoseB13 (Thanks for reviewing, sweet)**

**High-Flier97 (LOL XD)**

**DemonWitchCat (You're funny :D)**

**BubblieM (Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting! 3)**

**silverleaf2150 (Thanks for contributing some names)**

_**Thank you guys sooooooooooo much, you don't know how much that helped me when I wasn't able to move!**_

_**~Swahili 3**_

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

Then I just realized what she was talking about.

_Isa lost the bet!_

I stayed expressionless because I didn't know how Isa's reacted. To my astonishment, she started laughing. I looked at her in wonder.

"I never imagined," she said between peals of laughter, "me losing the bet." She said with a grin on her face.

_Oh….wow…_

"Normally, someone would be mad or sad if they lost a bet, why are you laughing?" I said amused at her mood.

Isa smiled and shrugged and came close to my face and held my face in her hands and looked at me intently with her dark eyes.

"I don't really mind. I wanted to kiss you and so I did and I'll do it again if I want to." Isa whispered.

I blushed scarlet and Isa laughed.

"You're so c—" Isa said, but then she yelped.

"Are you okay, Isa?" I said seeing her close her eyes and taking small breaths of air.

"Just my hand." Isa murmured.

I grabbed her hands that held my face and saw that one of them was in an awkward position.

"Come with me." I said standing up.

She looked at me with questions evidently in her head. I leaded her to my room and made her sit on my bed. I then walked over to my dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer. In it, it had medicine and bandages and a first-aid kit. I pulled out a bottle and some gauze and bandages.

I then kneeled in front of Isa.

"Give me your hand." I told Isa.

Isa obediently handed me her hand slowly. I gently took her hand and examined her hand. It was in a very bad condition. It was red at the wrist and was sprained really bad. I sighed and opened the medicine bottle with my other hand. I gently scooped up some balm and rubbed it over Isa's wrist and gently smoothed it generously. The moment I removed it from the bottle, it started stinking up the entire place.

Isa didn't realize it at first, but then she finally smelled it too.

"Can you smell it?" I asked Isa smiling as I rubbed the balm over her red wrist.

"Hahaha, yes." She grinned.

"Don't they all?" I replied back smiling.

I finally finished applying cream to her wrist and closed the bottle.

_Time for the pain…_

"I'm going to have to twist the wrist okay? I have to do this because it needs to be set right. It might hurt, but I will try to do it as slowly as I can." I warned her.

Isa smiled softly and nodded. I started to move the wrist and you could have seen the pained expression on Isa's face increase.

_I just have to do it. Both slow and little pain or quick, but hurting pain is agonizing….what can I do?_

I swallowed the question and jerked the wrist into the correct position. Isa started shrieking.

"Ow…Ow…ow…ow…ow…" Isa gasped.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it quick or the…or the…" I stammered.

"It's…oh…it's okay, Iggy…I understand," Isa swallowed, "I can handle it…it'll go away." Isa convinced.

_I shouldn't have done this…_

Instantly, I felt guilty of not thinking twice….** (A/N: This is my mom when I'm still sick. Why you might ask, well it's because my mom puts less medicine then the minimum for my age. Me: Mom! I'm pretty sure a table spoon is not a teaspoon. Mom: Oh it's okay, besides, you never know…. Me: Huh? What do you mean by "Besides you never know"?)**

_I'm too straightforward…ugh, crap… _

Not wanting to meet her eyes, I grabbed her wrist and wrapped gauze over it. After I was done, I wrapped it in bandages. I felt horrible because I was the cause of her pain. I took a deep breath and met my gaze with hers. Tears were rolling out of her eye and trailing down her cheeks. I winced.

_I made my girlfriend cry…what kind of guy I am?_

"It wasn't your fault." Isa mumbled.

I then just leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I had to." I murmured.

"It is okay." Isa replied.

I was just about to hug her until the phone rang. Luckily, one of the home phones was in the room and I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Iggy, this is Max, we'll be coming in an hour or less. Dylan's fine here, he just needs some touch-ups. Jeb's taking care of him. Dylan's going to come home with us today hopefully. How's Isa?" Max said in a rush.

"Oh hey Max, she's fine, but she's in some pain because her wrist was sprained and I just set it to the right position. You sure Dylan's okay?" I replied.

"Ouch, put that cream we got from Jeb. Hopefully it'll make her feel better somewhat." Max suggested.

"I did, it was not that much helpful." I replied.

I looked at Isa and she smiled painfully.

"Really? That's weird….Oh yeah, Dylan's pretty strong, he got it hard on the head and stomach though, so he will have something called…what is it? Uh, concossion?" Max said forgetting what Dylan had. **(A/N: I just loooooove Max 3)**

I smiled.

"Concussion. Okay, it's not that bad, is it?" I asked.

"Jeb said that he's going to be fine. He also said that these Erasers, whoever bashed Isa and Dylan up, were stronger than theirs." She said in a distressed tone.

Max always hated it whenever she couldn't do something to help the flock.

"I don't know what's going on, but hopefully I can get some hardcore info from our Angel here. Okay, so how's Isa doing despite the medicine on her?" Max continued asking.

I smiled at that thought. Max was always like a mother to the flock, but not to Fang. I chuckled at that thought.

"Yeah, Isa's fine. She's strong so it's okay." I smiled winking at Isa.

Isa smiled softly. Max laughed at the other line.

"Okay, that's cool. We'll be coming home soon, okay? Bye!" Max said immediately keeping the phone down.

"Bye." I said to the phone.

I kept the phone on the dresser and sat on the bed behind Isa and hugged her and kept my chin on her shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Isa replied.

She was trembling and twitched her wrapped wrist a lot.

_Liar…_

"No seriously, I'm fine." Isa said lying again.

Just then, the room darkened and all the light vanished. I looked outside the window and saw that it was dark like it was nighttime despite it was only 5:49. All the clouds looked bunched up together as if forming a union.

_What did the weather guy say today? He said….a thunder storm might be coming….crap, he had to be right today… __**(A**_**/N: I have nothing against weathermen or weatherwomen (: )**

"We're having a thunderstorm? I don't like thunderstorms; they give me big headaches because they interfere with my mind-reading. I especially don't like the sound they make; it makes my heart pound so fast." Isa mumbled.

"I thought I made your heart pound fast. Thunder, I guess its war." I whispered into her ear.

Isa was evidently blushing because her small ears got red. I chuckled. But then she stiffened. She turned her head around and I jerked back. Isa's eyes were filled with panic.

"?" she asked me in one sentence

"Isa, slow down… Ask your question again." I said gently.

"How is the flock going to come though this weather?" Isa repeated.

I quickly turned her around and hugged her again and slowly rocked her.

"Don't worry. If they can't come, they'll stay there. Everyone listens to Max if she doesn't have a stupid idea which is rare enough." I explained.

Isa still didn't relax.

"Isa, relax. You worry too much for nothing. Max knows what to do, don't worry." I told her.

She still wasn't convinced.

"You sure, Iggy?"

I smiled and nodded. Isa then quickly jerked her hands to her temples and started rubbing.

"Hey…did the headache already start?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"I'm scared of thunderstorms." She murmured.

_Let's make her laugh or smile…_

I chuckled.

"You're scared of thunderstorms?"

She stiffened and suddenly became quiet.

_Did…Did I make her mad…?_

"Hey Is-" I was about to say until she abruptly got up.

She almost left if I didn't catch on to her hand.

"Iggy, let g-"

**BOOM!**

I pulled her back and she snuggled on my chest.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you smile or something." I whispered.

She didn't reply to that. Instead she gave me a kiss. It was long and intense. It felt like she tasted me. The mere thought of that made me go red in the face. She kept kissing me and didn't stop. I was almost breathless.

"Isa?" I murmured.

"Mmm…" Isa replied.

Her soft lips savored around my lips. It wasn't like her normal kisses. Her kisses were cute and gentle, but this one was intense like she didn't kiss me in a long time.

"Isa…" I said.

I finally released her kiss and looked at Isa with widened eyes. She smirked and winked.

"Payback." She smiled devilishly.

Before I could respond, Isa clutched her head as if it was going to fall off.

"Another one coming." She whispered with big eyes.

Right on cue, the thunder boomed.

**BOOM!**

"Does it hurt a lot?" I asked Isa as she squeezed her eyes.

"Only when thunder is about to strike, but when it does, it's really painful." She replied.

I clutched her tighter and slowly brushed her hair. It felt soft and despite it was gloomy and dull, he hair shined.

"Hey, I love you." Isa whispered.

I didn't hear her properly.

"What?" I asked her.

Isa groaned.

"I'm not saying it again." Isa said trying not to meet my eyes.

_Oh…never mind…wait…what? She said…?_

I chuckled.

"I do too though your Ms. Perfect."

"Haha, despite you're….. Wait, is your real last name is Perfe…" Isa said trailing off and her face flushed.

I blushed and held her tighter and kissed her ear.

"If you want it to be, then sure..." I whispered.

Isa flushed even more.

"So…..when are you going to cut your hair?" I teased.

Isa groaned.

"You ruined the moment." She said.

I chuckled.

"That's my job. So answer my question." I winked.

"Soon, okay? Happy?" Isa replied.

"Very, my Isa is going to have short hair." I smiled.

She blushed.

**BOOM!**

I felt Isa's heart pumping wildly as she squeezed my hands. I looked at the time fustratedly. It was 5:55.

_How long is this stupid storm going to last?_

I slowly rocked Isa and smoothed her hair. Two hours later, the storm finally ended. Ever since then, Isa didn't talk at all.

_I wonder if she's okay…_

I pulled her chin towards my face and saw Isa blissfully asleep. I smiled.

_She looks like a doll…she looks so peaceful when she's asleep. It's like watching a baby sleep._

I slowly kissed her forehead and made her lie down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her head. I lied down next to her and covered myself with the blanket and played with her hair. Her breathing was soft and musical like piano notes to a slow song. I held her hand in mine and slowly curled it and uncurled it and curled it again. Slowly my eyes got heavy and felt myself losing to sleep. I yawned.

"Good night, Isabelle." I said before falling asleep.

And I still didn't let go of her hand.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter ain't that good….Remember I was practically on my kill-me-now-i-hate-this-cold bed. Forgive me; I will make a new (and better) chapter soon as I can! I promise! And thank you again to the people who contributed their names:**

**silverleaf2150**

**Come on, people! I need some names! (: oh and while you're at it, gimme a cup of coffee, my mom is driving me nuts! Only allowed to eat soup and pudding….Ughh….whatever…REVIEW :D**


	35. Author's 2nd Note

Hey guys!

This is Swahili (Friend: no duh Me: Shut up!)!

I just wanted to dedicate a page to ask some questions:

1. What do you like about my story so far?

2. What do I need to improve (criticism is allowed(:, I actually love it)?

3. Give me 3 names: 3 girls, 4 boys ****IMPORTANT****

Thanks!

~Swahili 3


	36. Stuck In A Stinky Dinky Hospital

**Feeling better, but still horrible….oh well, this chapter might be horrible too, so please don't mind the next chapter and this one…THANKS! (:** _**REVIEW!**_

**Btw, this is from Max's POV, yay! And this before the storm started. The setting is at the hospital. Everyone is present there except for Isa and Iggy. Dylan's in the room getting bandaged up. **_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

**Max's POV**

I grumbled as I got up and entered the hospital room with the flock.

_Grrrrr….I had to wait an hour and god knows how much more…._

I entered the room and saw Dylan asleep with his arm, ribcage, and shoulder bandaged.

_Ouch, he looks "great"…._

"Is he okay?" Fang asked Jeb.

Jeb nodded pushing his glasses up.

"Just a bit banged up. He might have a small fever, concussion, and mild headaches, but otherwise completely fine. He'll be alright in a few hours; you can finally take him tomorrow." Jeb informed us.

_Few…Few hours?_

"Few hours? Then what did we have to wait for? Can't we take him tonight?" " I exploded.

_I absolutely did not wait 3 hours of my free time!_

"It's not suggested. You can, but if he needs assistance, we won't be there to aid him." Jeb said calmly.

_Damn... he talks in circles._

Then a nurse comes into the room.

"Oh, only one visitor at a time please, Mr. Jeb can stay along with another person." The old nurse said sounding like a 12-year old.

_She must be one of those people cursed with a teenager's voice…._

"Oh…." Fang says as he glanced at me.

I nodded telling him that I'll stay.

"I'll stay." I volunteered.

"Okay, that's good. Besides, I have things to discuss with you." Jeb said while he nodded.

_Things to discuss? I wonder what…_

"By the way, where is Isabelle? Wasn't she injured too?" Jeb asked.

Nudge and Angel elbowed each other and smiled. Gazzy rolled his eyes, but he was faintly smiling.

"She's under special care by Mr. Iggy Ride." Nudge winked practically having hearts for her eyes.

I chuckled.

_She reads too many magazines…._

Jeb chuckled finally understanding.

"Hopefully, we'll have an heir or two sooner or later." Jeb muttered under his breath.

Due to my extraordinary hearing, I heard what he said and gaped at him and turned red in the face. I felt so uncomfortable.

_Ohhh my gosh…. Jeb, you're so…ugh!_

I was sure that my face was red like a tomato.

"Um….let's go guys, remember, only visitor, so let's go." Angel said in an awkward voice pushing the flock out.

_I love you, Angel…._

_Angel: I know. This is so freaking unbelievable…_

_I know right…. He wants Isa and Iggy to….breed…._

_Angel: Plain…ugh…._

Fang tried to catch my gaze, but I avoided his eyes. It was too embarrassing for me. I wasn't even able to hold my head up and that was completely embarrassing. The flock left and I turned to Jeb with fire in my eyes.

"What?" Jeb said with the faintest smile.

_Control the urge to punch him square on the jaw, Max…calm down…_

"Was that really necessary to say? Especially in front of Fang?" I hissed.

Jeb smirked.

"Well you do need an heir, and so I just thought that if you and Fang aren't ready yet, then Isa and Iggy can…."

_OH MY GOSH!_

My eyes boggled to the size of planet Earth.

"Isa and Iggy have been going out ever since the third or fourth day she came to the flock, which is only like what, a week or something. You can't say you want a…a…" I argued.

"Then why can't you and Fang breed when you know each other for 15 years?" Jeb retorted raising his eyebrows.

"You know Mom will never agree to this. She thinks I'm too young." I said giving him my extra-special shut-the-hell-up glare.

Apparently, he wasn't even affected by it though he looked at me straight in the eyes. I growled in frustration.

_Crap…._

"Valencia…..I agree…that she won't allow you, but with all these strong Erasers the scientist is building might potentially injure someone from your flock and then you'll have to deal with no successor or having to choose someone else to do it." Jeb said slowly nodding toward Dylan.

Color rushed to my cheeks.

_Why…out of all men, why did he have to be my dad…..?_

"That will never happen." I declared, "By the way, did you find out any information on the weirdo scientist?" I asked.

"Not much information. He's being inactive except for these Erasers." Jeb replied.

"Mutants." I muttered.

"We don't use that term anymore, Max." Jeb reminded shaking his finger.

"But they are mutants." I said.

Jeb frowned.

"Did you think Ari was a mutant?"

I stiffened and turned away.

_Why did he have to bring Ari up?_

I still didn't recover, for he was my half-brother and he died right in my arms.

"No…." I murmured.

"Exactly….Anyway, did you get any information on Is—" Jeb said stopping himself.

I knitted my eyebrows and looked at him suspiciously.

_What did he try to say…? Was he planning to say….Isa?_

"Jeb, what is it?" I asked him tersely raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. It was just a slip of tongue." Jeb said pushing his glasses up.

_Yeah right….I wonder what he wants with Isa…_

I gave him a look that said _whatever _and there was an awkward silence.

Jeb cleared his throat.

"I have some work. Until then, wait for the nurse to come back before you leave Dylan alone." Jeb warned.

I nodded.

_I wonder how long I need to stay….?_

Jeb left and I got up and sat next to Dylan's bed. Dylan's face looked horrible. It was red and cuts and scratches all over it.

I chuckled, "You look horrible, you know that?"

Then what surprised me was that Dylan opened one of his eyes and smiled.

"You're really sweet, you know that?"

I jumped back surprised, "You were awake?"

_Did he hear the part….EWWWW! Please tell me he didn't hear it….._

"Yeah…I woke up at the part you were discussing Ari." Dylan said.

"Ohhh…."

_Phew…._

"How's Isa? Is she okay?" Dylan asked with concern in his voice.

"She's fine, I guess. You're more injured than her, I can tell you that. Worry about yourself, Isa's fine." I replied.

_Idiot…_

Dylan chuckled and then started to cough. I rushed to the table beside him and poured a glass of water and held it to his lips. He slowly drank and stopped coughing. Then I realized what I was doing. I turned red and Dylan stopped drinking. I kept the glass on his table and sat down.

Dylan clears his throat, "Thanks."

"Yeah…." I mumbled.

_I'm such a….ugh, forget it…_

There was an awkward silence in the room until Dylan broke it, "The Erasers were really strong; it was not like the usual."

"Yeah, Jeb told me that they might be the creation of the escapee scientist." I responded.

"They appeared out of nowhere. Isa and I were racing and they jumped at us." Dylan added.

I nodded.

"Where's Isa? Is she in the next room?" Dylan questioned.

_Why is he pressing so many questions on her?_

"Max?" Dylan said interrupting me out of my thoughts.

"Oh…She's at home." I answered.

"What!" Dylan screeched and started coughing again.

I hurriedly picked up the glass and made him drink the water. Once he was done, I placed the glass back on the table.

I sighed, "How many times are you planning to do this?"

Dylan swallowed the remaining water in his mouth. Then I heard the sound of something rumbling. I looked outside to see storm clouds gathering together.

I groaned.

_Perfect time….Ughh…._

"You left Isa at home? She's injured and she might fall and hurt herself or—" Dylan said with anger in his voice.

_Anger? He's angry at me? I though he was my "other half"…_

"Iggy is with her." I said cutting him off.

"You could have brought her here. Iggy's not a doctor and—" Dylan argued.

"We've been living by ourselves on a mountain for 14 years by ourselves and we finally came here. Iggy's got a lot of experience." I snapped.

Then Dylan started coughing and I handed him his glass of water, tired of putting it to his lips. Dylan smiled and showed his broken arm.

I groaned, "Don't get too used to this, pretty boy."

Dylan grinned.

"If you really want to see if Isa's fine then I'll call her." I said taking out my phone.

I dialed the home phone number and waited.

"It's ringing." I told Dylan.

He nodded.

"Hello?" Iggy said.

"It's Iggy." I whispered to Dylan.

Dylan quickly nodded.

"Hey Iggy, this is Max, we'll be coming in an hour or less. Dylan's fine here, he just needs some touch-ups. Jeb's taking care of him. Dylan's going to come home with us today hopefully. How's Isa?" I said swiftly.

"Oh hey Max, she's fine, but she's in some pain because her wrist was sprained and I just set it to the right position. You sure Dylan's okay?" Iggy replied.

"Ouch, put that cream we got from Jeb. Hopefully it'll make her feel better somewhat." I suggested remembering that stinking cream.

"I did, it was not that much helpful." Iggy answered with a bit of pain in his voice.

_That's funny…it didn't help?_

"Really? That's weird….Oh yeah, Dylan's pretty strong, he got it hard on the head and stomach though, so he will have something called…what is it? Uh, concossion?" I said forgetting what the doctor told Jeb.

Dylan chuckled and I gave him a glance.

"Concussion. Okay, it's not that bad, is it?" Iggy corrected me.

"Jeb said that Dylan's going to be fine. He also said that these Erasers, whoever bashed Isa and Dylan up, were stronger than theirs." I said with frustration.

_I hate it when I'm useless._

"I don't know what's going on, but hopefully I can get some hardcore info from our Angel here. Okay, so how's Isa doing despite the medicine on her?" I continued.

_I hope she's okay. I don't anything bad happening to her._

"Yeah, Isa's fine. She's strong so it's okay." Iggy said and you could tell he was smiling.

I laughed.

_Iggy's gotten a bit….softer._

"Okay, that's cool. We'll be coming home soon, okay? Bye!" I said immediately keeping the phone down.

"She's fine. Just in a bit of pain because Iggy had to set her wrist right, but otherwise she's fine." I told Dylan keeping my phone in the back pocket despite how many times I crushed it that way.

"Oh…" Dylan said looking relieved, "Iggy stayed back with Isa?" Dylan asked.

I nodded, "Why do you ask?"

Dylan shook his head.

"Nothing in particular. Max, can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"I know this is selfish to ask since you welcomed me into the flock, but I can't help, but ask. But will you…." Dylan said turning his head away.

I turned red and my eyes narrowed.

Seeing my reaction, Dylan exhaled, "You don't have to."

_How dare he….maybe just a peck on the cheek…..WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?_

Dylan sighed again and shrugged. I just got up and leaned over and kissed him right on his good cheek. Dylan was flabbergasted. I let go and sat back down. My face was still red.

"I…Thanks, Max." Dylan smiled weakly.

I nodded curtly trying not to look at him.

"…..What is your opinion of Isa?" Dylan asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" I said surprised by his randomness.

"What is your opinion of Isa?" Dylan repeated.

"Well…she's a nice person, fun to be with. At least she makes Iggy quiet most of the time" I answered.

Dylan chuckled.

"Hmm….she's thoughtful and she's a great fighter." Dylan replied.

"A great fighter?" I asked.

Dylan nodded,

"She fought three Erasers when I was down."

"Three? All at once?" I said surprised.

_She does have a lot of energy…_

"Before I fainted, I remember the Erasers jump back and then she rushed to me, and after that I fainted along the way while she ran home."

_Is that possible….?_

"Seriously?"

Dylan nodded.

"…..She's really a wonderful person." Dylan murmured.

_Does he…_

"Do you—"

**BOOM!**

I jumped.

"It's a thunderstorm….how are you going to go home?" Dylan inquired.

"We'll have to go somehow." I answered him.

He gave me a look.

"What?" I asked him.

"Be logical, Max." Dylan said.

I gave him a faint glare.

"We'll have…" I said looking out the window.

Dylan tried to move, but it was done in vain. He shrieked as he clutched his sides. I jumped.

"Dylan! Don't move!" I scolded helping him sit properly.

He winced.

"My wings hurt like crap." Dylan painfully said spreading out his wings.

"Slowly exercise them. The pain will ease away." I suggested.

He slowly flapped his wings and closed them and opened them and flapped them. He repeated the process several times. He then stopped and rested.

"So how and when are you guys going to get home?" Dylan asked again.

"I'll have to go to the flock and talk about that." I said getting up from my seat.

**BOOM!**

I flinched.

"I'm guessing you don't like thunder." Dylan said with a smile on his face.

"Wipe that grin off." I growled as my face flushed.

Dylan laughed.

"Shut up." I said.

Dylan stopped laughing and I sighed.

"This day can go for some good ol' sunshine." Dylan and I said together.

I looked at Dylan with threatening eyes. He grinned. I stormed off towards the exit door and stopped at the doorway.

_Why did my body just stop…?_

I didn't look at Dylan, but I said, "You know…You look horrible, but your smile is really nice." I said spitting out each word.

Without waiting for his reply, I rushed out the door and closed it behind me to see five kids waiting for me. All the chairs were lined up as if we were in a graduation ceremony or in an airport. Fang was sitting front of Nudge and so was Gazzy. Nudge was sitting two seats away from Angel.

_The middle chair must be mine…._

"What happened?" Angel asked while I sat down next to her and Nudge.

_Funny she asks when she can read it instead of ask it._

"Apparently, the Erasers who fought Isa and Dylan were not Jeb's creation. Jeb thinks that it's the escapee scientist's." I explained.

"That's crazy." Gazzy said loudly turning around in his seat.

I nodded slowly.

"How's Dylan?" Fang asked turning around in his seat.

I turned to look at him. Fang looked tired, hungry, and I wasn't able to believe it, but he looked the tiniest bit jealous. He turned his head away so I wasn't able to meet his face.

"He's okay, just a bit crazy, but otherwise okay." I replied.

"Oh, because—" He started to say, but was interrupted.

**BOOM!**

Nudge shuddered and Gazzy whimpered.

_Gazzy's whimpering? Well, I shouldn't think like that because though Gazzy fights Erasers, he's still a 9-year old kid…_

"Everyone's scared of thunder, Max, but not everyone is brave enough to admit it." Angel whispered.

_Jeb gave Angel mind-reading and says I'm the leader…Hmmph…karma…_

Angel smiled and I winked. Then I noticed that Nudge was shivering. She was wearing shorts and a stylish shirt.

_Why'd she wear that in such cold weather? Oh Nudge, Nudge, Nudge…_

I pushed Nudge closer to me and stroked her straight hair.

"Max, I'm 12." Nudge said, but I knew she secretly wanted it.

I smiled.

**BOOM!**

Nudge shuddered again and Angel cuddled up from the other side and kept her head on my shoulder like Nudge did. Gazzy pushed the chairs aside and sat on the floor with his head resting against my knee.

Angel: Fang's also frightened of thunderstorms, but he tries not to show it. He's twitching slightly.

I looked at Fang. Despite I wasn't able to see his face, is shoulders moved slightly and he fidgeted a lot in his seat.

_Angel, what is he thinking?_

Angel: He's not really thinking of anything. But I sense his fear. It's small, but it's present.

I smiled.

"Fang?"

He turned around a rather too quickly.

"Yeah?" He said gruffly.

**BOOM!**

Fang squeezed his eyes. I smiled.

"Don't like storms much, huh?" I asked.

He faintly smiled, "Nothing like that."

I smiled and shrugged.

"Suit yourself." I whispered as Nudge shuffled.

I closed my eyes and nestled my head on Angel's head. After five minutes, I suddenly felt weight on my knee. I opened my eyes to see Fang sitting on the floor with his head lying against my knee. I blushed crimson. I fingered my locket and stroked Fang's hair. I didn't realize it, but he was still awake. He grabbed my hands. I gasped and almost pulled them back.

"Shhh…it's me…" Fang murmured.

He gently kissed each of my fingers. I had the urge to pull back, but I calmed myself down and stayed steady. But I couldn't help, but redden.

_Why does he make me feel this way…?_

Thinking that, I fell asleep knowing that my fingers were kissed by the guy I liked so much.

* * *

Review? :D


	37. A Nudgeish Fang?

Only one review? But thanks anyway! (:

Thanks:

KyriaAsteri for favoriting

MaximumRideObsessor02 for favoriting (Nice name… :))

RoseB13 (Thank you so much!)

* * *

**Max's POV**

I woke up by the sound of rustling of chairs. I reluctantly stirred and slowly got up trying not to wake up Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. Fang was the one missing.

_Where'd he go?_

I rubbed my eyes and saw a tall figure facing the windows of the hospital.

_Who in the world is alive at 6 o' clock in a hospital besides for nurses?_

My vision got sharpened and I saw that the figure was none other than Fang.

_Fang. Up. Early. Not even a chance, it's like winning a lottery!_

"Max? Are you awake?" Fang asked still not looking at me.

I walked up to him and stood by his side. He looked so relaxed and regenerated as if he woke up at 11 in the morning.

"Yeah?" I replied.

He turned to face me and I saw that his face looked tired by his sad expression. He exhaled loudly.

_Why's he sad?_

"You okay, Fang?" I asked him.

"I'm fine…Do you….like Dylan?" Fang said spitting out each of his words.

_Huh? Where did that come from?_

I was not sure why, but his shoulders sagged and his sad expression deepened. I felt like screaming and pulling his shoulders "Who are you and what did you do with the real Fang?"

I didn't even answer and Fang started talking.

""If you do…then I'm sorry for standing in your way, I will stay out of it…I'll leave you alone..." Fang said with pain in his voice.

I stared at Fang with scrutiny.

_This guy in front of me who is supposedly Fang…he's a…he's a…..this guy's a babbling idiot! Fang, I like you!_

"Where in the whole wide world did you get _**that **_from?" I said looking at Fang with amazement.

He then looked confused.

"What….?" He said.

"I don't like Dylan the way you're thinking of, Fang. I like you that way!" I said exasperated.

Fang's face immediately looked relieved and then he hugged me tightly.

"Fang?" I said with surprise evidently in my voice.

"I love you Max and I think you're the most amazing thing that ever happened to me." Fang said into my hair.

My face flushed.

_He really thinks of me that way…._

I relaxed and hugged him back and then released. I then slapped Fang right on his cheek. Yes, you have heard right- I slapped him. It was not too hard to be painful, but it wasn't that soft either. Fang touched the cheek I slapped. I crossed my arms.

"That's for thinking that I didn't love you and liked Dylan instead." I said with a faint smile on my face.

"Oh…" Fang murmured sounding reassured.

Fang started to say something, but I cut him off by giving him a kiss. Right on the lips. It was a soft kiss, not like the usual ones we had. My face turned hot at that thought. I released and winked. Fang looked at me with widened eyes. I wasn't the one to gather enough courage to give a kiss to him unless you count the kiss at the beach.

"That's for saying 'I love you' and to tell you that 'I love you' back." I smiled.

Fang smiled and blushed.

I winked and Fang looked at the window. I also looked out the window and saw the dew on the trees settle on the leaves. Just looking by that, I yawned.

"I'm going back to sleep." I declared crawling back into my uncomfortable seat.

Fang chuckled.

"Funny hearing that from you. You're usually the one who wakes up so early."

"Yeah, at like nine o' clock or ten, but it's right now six!" I grumbled as I finally got into my comfortable position.

I looked at Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. All of them were sound asleep.

_They must be really tired…._

I stroked Nudge's hair.

"The early bird gets the worm." Fang laughed and just the sound of it made my heart beat faster, "Bird?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ha, ha, ha. You crack me up." I said with sarcasm.

I them closed my eyes about to fall asleep.

"Hey, you have to admit, that was a goo—" Fang babbled.

I then fell asleep with one thought in my mind.

_When did Fang turn into a babbling Nudge? EEEEEPPP!_

* * *

Sorry, it's short, but I'll update soon! Please review! Even a word. A phrase. I'll appreciate _ANYTHING! _ :D


	38. A Flying Black Object

**I want to read Angel so bad! I want Fang and Max together again. I mean I don't hate Dylan, but I want Max to end up with Fang.**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**BookWorm2011**** (You're back and reviewing! :D Thanks for the names :))**

**SunshineWitch91**** (You are too sweet 3)**

**RoseB13**** (LOL, I know right XD A male Nudge…Max's life just got sadder ;))**

**FallenWing21**** (Thanks for reviewing! **_**Three times!**_**)**

**Bey Bey**** (Thanks for reviewing! You're really sweet 3 If you read my story again, can u login so I can reply? I would like to know who you are :) and I'm not a stalker! ;P)**

**Candy1243**** (Thanks for favoriting! 3)**

**MaximumRideObsessor02**** (Thank you!)**

**Iggylove531**** (Ur really nice (: Check out her story, guys!)**

**Integrity21**** (Thanks :))**

**Lilylolo**** (Thank you!)**

**Lililolo**** (You're too kind!)**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I woke up to Gazzy shaking me.

"Max, hey, get up!" He yelled- right in my sensitive ear.

Since both of my eyes were closed, I opened one of them and gave Gazzy an evil glare. He flinched.

_Wow, I can scare somebody with only one of my eyes open…_

"How are you still so scary even when you have only eye opened?" Fang chuckled.

I opened both of my eyes and saw that Fang was standing at the doorway of Dylan's ward.

"Perfect thing to ask a girl, and good morning to you too." I muttered.

Angel laughed.

"You mean 'Good afternoon'" she winked.

I shot my eyes open and quickly looked around. It was broad daylight.

_Holy crap! It is afternoon!_

I quickly got up and unfortunately, I didn't know Nudge was leaning on my shoulder. As I got up, her head slipped and banged against the seat. Thankfully, the seat was cotton and didn't injure her that much.

"Eeee!" Nudge shrieked as she got up.

Gazzy snorted. "What was that?"

I winced at Nudge's exclaim.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt that much." I said without much of an apology tone in my voice.

Nudge grumbled. "It wouldn't hurt to say sorry, would it?"

Angel giggled.

"I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up…..." Nudge said already curling up into her previous sleeping position.

"It's right now _afternoon_. To be more precise, it's 11 o' clock." Gazzy pointed in a smug tone.

The only response was Nudge groaning. Fang chuckled and then a nurse came out. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She had brown hair with red streaks. _Red_ streaks. My eyes snapped open at that sight.

_Oh great…another Dr. Amazing. Just what I need one right now….Except this time, it's a nurse._

Of course, she was interested in Fang. I rolled my eyes trying not to care as I sprawled over the seats. Gazzy snickered as he saw my expression. I stuck my tongue at him.

"You can talk to Mr. Ride now, Mr.…." she said obviously wanting to know Fang's name.

"Nick. Nick Ride." Fang politely smiled looking at her hair with immense interest.

Did I mention red was Fang's favorite hair color? I wouldn't be surprised if he told me to be Ariel for Halloween.

"…Nick." The nurse finished.

_You don't care, you don't care, Max…._

_Angel: Yes, you do, Max. Besides, you're prettier, you know…_

I snapped my head at Angel and she nodded at me. My face flushed and I straightened up with Nudge besides me sleeping.

"I'm sorry, but do you see that beautiful girl over there?" Fang said pointing at me, "She's my girlfriend." He smiled.

I felt my face turn hot and I saw the nurse analyzing me. I gave her a dismissive look.

_Am I pretty or not, huh?_

The nurse gave me a sideways glance as she flipped her brown (How can you forget? _Red_ streaks, remember?) hair.

"Mr. Ride is going to be discharged in a couple of minutes. Be sure to take everything that's yours and check out at the counter. Whatever you leave here, will be donated to the needy, so be sure to take all of your belongings." The nurse said with a dismissive tone.

Then she turned as if she was pivoting and left in a brisk walk with her long hair swishing behind her from left to right and from right to left.

"Attitude, huh?" Nudge said while rubbing her eyes, not able to fall asleep with this broad daylight.

"She had no chance. That's what she realized." Angel said with a satisfied smile on her face.

I flushed and Fang flashed a one of his sudden smiles. Then I got up and along with Fang, I walked inside Dylan's dorm. The smell of medicine infiltrated my nose. I wrinkled my nose in the procession.

"Smells horrible, doesn't it?" Dylan said.

I turned around to see a familiar blonde guy with two full bags next to him.

"As usual. You got all your things?" Fang answered.

Memories of last night flashed back in my mind. Dylan must have read my expression and smiled gently.

"Yeah, I do." Dylan replied bending down to pick the bags.

He stopped midway and groaned and stood up again.

"This is going to be such a pain." Dylan muttered.

"Need help?" I asked.

He nodded solemnly. I bent down and easily picked up the bags.

"Thanks, Max." he mumbled looking like he was deeply thinking about something.

_What is he thinking? Gosh, I wish I got mind-reading…._

"Let's go?" Fang said raising his voice a little to make it sound like a question, "Wait…can you walk?" he asked Dylan.

"I didn't bust my legs this time, only a rib, my arm, and a few scratches. No biggie." Dylan said with a small smile.

"Nice scar you got there." Fang said pointing at a small scar at Dylan's temple.

Dylan smiled.

"Thanks." He said while rubbing it.

I liked how civil Fang and Dylan were acting. They were trying to be friends. They used to give haughty glances at each other, but now they are being a bit nice to each other now. Good. Dylan's scar looked like the American eagle. Pretty ironic, huh? We walked out the dorm seeing Gazzy pull Nudge up and we all walked down to the counter like the nurse told us to. To my "surprise", we saw her handling the first desk with another lady beside her.

_Oh great._

What surprised me was that, she smiled. At me. Moi.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Ride." She said nodding towards Dylan, "Plus, don't try to jump off fridges again. Don't even climb them in the first place."

_What the? Fridge?_

Dylan smiled and nodded.

"And here's the prescription if you get any intense headaches. Take 500 mg at the most." The nurse said pushing a piece of paper through the opening through the glass.

I took it and smiled blatantly at her. She smiled back with a cheery mood. We walked right out of the building with Gazzy and Fang helping Dylan walk.

"Was that the best you can come up with, Gazzy? Jumping off a fridge?" I asked cross.

Nudge laughed.

"Hey, it was either that or something related to bombs." Gazzy replied defensively.

"Even the other one would have been better." I muttered under my breath as I rolled my eyes.

Angel giggled. When we finally got into an open and safe spot, we took off high in the air supporting Dylan.

"Can you fly, Dylan?" Gazzy asked

"Yeah, those Erasers didn't really hurt my wings." Dylan said averting his eyes from Gazzy and Fang by looking at the ground.

_He's lying….It's so easy to catch him lying because he doesn't look directly at you. I'm awesome at lying though…_

_Angel: Not really. You do the same thing as Dylan. Remember Max, Dylan was made to be your "soul mate", so he has to fit the "requirements"_

I looked at Angel, who was flying beside me, with irritation evidently in my eyes. She shrugged not even affected by it.

_Angel: You know it's true. But Fang loves you more, Max._

I sighed and ran my fingers in my messy, _brown _hair with _blonde _streaks in them.

_We all love each other, Angel…._

_Angel: But Fang loves you more than that._

I gave her a look that could easily be translated to "Shut up. Right. Now." She must have understood my message, but unsurprisingly didn't want to listen to it.

_Angel: I can't wait to be your bridesmaid at your wedding. It can be just like Total's wedding! Except you're the bride and Fang is the groom. It'll be perfect!_

_Holy sh—_

I was so surprised; I abruptly stopped lying in mid-air. Startled, the entire flock stopped with me giving me the expression of confusion. Dylan looked actually relieved that we stopped flying for a minute. I felt all of a sudden…..comforted….that he wasn't in pain anymore.

_Something's wrong with me. The School has to fix this bird-kid's mind!_

"What happened?" Angel said with an innocent look on her face obviously trying to hide her smile.

"Angel, if you don't shut up right now, I swear to god, I will kick that skinny—"

"Okay." Angel grinned and took off as fast as a torpedo and trust me, torpedoes are fast. _Very_ fast.

She left me gaping

"Oh you're so dead in my hands today." I muttered.

I was about to take off after her chasing her like a cat to a mouse until Gazzy said something which made my day filled with colors.

"I think she was talking with Angel telepathically either about you," Gazzy said nodding towards Fang, "or you." Gazzy finished nodding at injured Dylan.

I felt my face go completely red with embarrassment.

_That twit._

Nudge doubled over in laughter. I snapped my head at her and she immediately got quiet, but that didn't wipe of that grin of her face. As for Dylan, he flashed a dazzling smile at me while the corners of Fang's mouth were quivering into a small smile. Now that's Fang's way of smiling. That annoys me _so_ much.

"No it wasn't!" I shrieked charging off full speed.

Since our flock has an acute sense of direction, I flew in the right direction to the house. I felt the wind trying to push me back in the opposite direction, but that didn't stop me from taking off in a hot trail for Angel. I warped flew to the house to see the door was open.

_Why'd she leave the door opened?_

I landed softly on the porch and went inside the house and closed the door carefully.

_Where's Angel?_

I searched the bathroom, the kitchen, and the dining room. That's when my panic sense immediately broke the meter scale. I ran upstairs with my heart pumping. I directly went to her rom and blasted the door open. I was hoping to see her lying on her pink bed with her blonde curls all over her scrapbooks. But, she wasn't there. I swore quietly under my breath. That's when my blood pressure started to rise. I ran my fingers through my messy hair.

_Where is she? I swear to god, if I find her-_

My thoughts were interrupted by none other than a short blonde-haired girl, Angel.

"Max, you came? You got to see this! It's so adorable!" Angel exclaimed jumping up and down like a 6-year old having too much caffeine. Oops, I meant _7_-year old.

"Where were you? I was searching for you!" I screeched.

"Well now you found me. Come on Just come here." Angel said impatiently.

What my eyes zoned and locked on was her silver camera in her tiny hands.

"Next time you take off like that I'm going to kick your sorry skinny butt."

Angel waved her hand frantically as if saying "Yeah, yeah, and yeah. I don't care." I raised my eyebrows and glared at her. I didn't like to glare at my sweet Angel, but she can get your blood pressure so high and your eyes bloodshot and make you go mental that you just want to—

"You coming?" Angel said interrupting my thoughts not even affected my intense glare.

"What do you need to show me that can be the most important thing next to the apocalypse? Did you somehow get Chuck Norris in a bikini?" I said rolling my eyes.

The corners of Angel's mouth were forming a small smile. She smiled just like Fang. You can't even tell if he was smiling or just trying to stuff himself with food!

_Oh god no, doesn't make her into Fang. I'm already dying with one. _

Angel genuinely smiled and pranced to Iggy's room.

_Is Angel all of a sudden interested in bombs? We already have Iggy and Gazzy for that, thank you very much; we really don't need another person. Speaking of Iggy, where is he? And speaking of Iggy again, where's Isa?_

My thoughts were answered as I saw Isa all snuggled next to Iggy on his bed. They were both asleep. Isa had her hand wrapped in bandages. She also had a black eye and had blood oozing out on the cuts on her face. She still managed to look pretty with those injuries.

_Iggy was talking about Isa's injury…_

My expression softened. I'm not good with mushy gushy emotions, but I had to admit, it was pretty…adorable, cute, and all those other words that _People _magazine uses. Angel must have been studying me because she immediately perked up and grinned when she saw my expression.

"See I told you." Angel smiled.

What really surprised me was Iggy. His face was so….serene and calm. I got those words from Max's School. Oh, how I hate the person who invented dictionaries. Anyway, if you look at Iggy, he usually had a haughty expression that says "Piss me off and I'll bite your head off." Now it was "I won't even lay a finger on you." He was all curled up and was hugging Isa and was breathing softly. Isa's black hair was all over his shirt and must be tickling him, but it didn't look like he was disturbed by it.

I didn't know why, but this reminded me of Fang and me. I blushed when I saw Angel smiling and winking at me.

_Why do I always forget I'm two feet away form a 6-year old mind reader?_

Angel chuckled. I groaned and before it fully came out, Angel clamped her hand over my mouth

"What the-"

"Shhh….you'll wake them up!" Angel whispered quickly.

"Sa wut?" I said with my voice muffled.

"Let me take a few pictures. It'll be an awesome addition to my scrapbook." Angel said with a dreamy smile on her face.

_She sounds like a photo-crazy bird-kid photographer…_

"Ou wulv be an "assome" photgrpher." I said planning to say "You would be an "awesome" photographer."

"Don't know what the heck you just said, but I read your mind and it said you were trying to say I was an awesome photographer, so thank you." Angel babbled.

_Note that she didn't hint my sarcasm._

Angel unclamped her hand from my mouth. I swallowed.

"I forgot to take it off…" Angel muttered.

I didn't realize it until then, but Angel got a good deal taller. She was up to my armpits and I ain't no bird-kid midget, so she's practically taller than her age. _Way _taller.

_Oh great, as if we already blended in._

I was about to speak until Iggy stirred and Angel and I instantly got quiet. When he finally stopped stirring, we sighed and calmed down. Angel then turned her camera on and took a bunch of photos with the flash off. As soon as she finished taking photos, Fang, Dylan, Gazzy, and Nudge came in.

They were about to say something until they saw Iggy and Isa. Nudge's jaw dropped. Dylan was quietly chuckling while Fang remained his usual Haha-you-can't-tell-what-I'm-thinking face. Gazzy remained expressionless which kind of puzzled me.

Dylan walked over and shook Iggy. Angel was about to object, until I stopped her.

"Yo Iggy, get up." Dylan said.

"Mmm…." Iggy murmured.

"Wake up!" Nudge screeched right in Iggy's ear.

"Holy shi—" Iggy sleepily exclaimed as he sat up in his bed, "you guys really suck." He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes.

Iggy's yawn stopped in half, and then he slowly lifted his head and glanced at everyone and then at Isa. Then his eyes widened. And when I mean widened, I mean _widened._

He quickly sprang up saying "Holy shit!" I swear to god, I never saw Iggy's face so red in my entire life. Dylan cackled while Fang grinned. Gazzy and Nudge were laughing so much. Angel was totally red in the face from laughing. I grinned.

The atmosphere was so pleasant and nice unlike our usual everyday life-threatening days.

Due to the noise, Isa got up and she was shocked. Then she turned beet red all the way to her hair roots and ducked her head. Iggy chuckled at her embarrassment and squeezed her shoulder. I had to acknowledge it, Iggy loves Isa. A lot. He changed ever since she came. In a good way. And she loves him back. It was just like….Fang and I…. I instantly felt happy at that thought. I looked at Fang and noticed he was looking at me. He smiled one of his classic smiles. I grinned and felt so giddy inside. And for the first time, I actually liked the feeling of being giddy. I chuckled.

_Something's wrong with me. _

But, what I didn't know in our happy state was what going to happen in a minute. A black object was hurdling towards us. Though the window. And even I, Maximum Ride, didn't even notice it until it was too late.

* * *

**Try to guess what happened, guys! ;) Review, please. Pretty please? With a chocolate cookie on top?**

**~Swahili :D**


	39. Dylan's Kiss

Hey guys! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I have a goal for 75 reviews before I post chapter 41. That's 10 reviews! Please grant this poor writer's wish. Please? :)

Oh and btw, I read Angel…lemme just say it was not what I expected and waited 3 months for…I really hope JP gets some sense back and gets Max back with Fang…

Disclaimer: Everything is James Patterson's. Isabelle's mine, so keep thy hands off!

* * *

**Isa's POV**

None of us noticed the black object spiraling at us until it crashed Iggy and Gazzy's window. We all sprang into action. Gazzy and Angel leapt to action while Max body tensed. Fang and Dylan leaped into a fighting stance though Dylan was injured. Nudge grabbed a glass vase. We all looked around, but there was nothing in sight.

_What broke the window?_

We looked everywhere besides the floor.

"Holy cow! I am never, I mean never, doing that again." A voice yelped.

Then Max instantly relaxed, crossed her arms and kept an annoyed face. So did the rest of the flock.

"I should have known…" Max muttered.

Nudge set the glass vase down and everyone else just sighed.

"Why did everyone relax? What's happening?" I asked confused.

"Who are you?" the voice asked.

I looked where the voice's direction was which was down. Then I stared into the eyes of a dog. With _wings_.

"Wow, wow, wow. Pretty stuff. Who are you, Senorita?" it asked.

_Am I hallucinating? Please tell me I am. It just talked. Talked. Like a human. A human. A dog._

My expression must have been funny-looking because the flock started laughing so much. Even Fang smirked.

"Please tell me you took a picture." Iggy laughed nodding towards Angel.

Angel nodded while laughing holding her silver camera.

"I'm really confused here." I said out loud.

"Isa, this is Total, the only dramatic and talkative and flying dog. Total, meet Isabelle, Isa, the new addition to the flock." Max introduced.

"Hallo Isabelle, or is it Isa?" Total greeted.

"I-It's Isa. Hello….Total." I stammered.

"Not bad-looking to be in Max's flock. You're actually good-looking." Total winked nodding his head.

_Can a dog wink?_

"What are you trying to say?" Max glared.

Total buckled.

"Ah….never mind…" he said.

"What will Akhila say when she hears that?" Nudge said grinning.

"Pfffft, only for a human. She's nothing compared to my Akhila." Total said with pride in his voice.

"Akhila?" I whispered in Iggy's ear.

Iggy smiled. "You'll see." Iggy whispered back.

Instantly, a brown object/thing jumped through the window. It landed delicately on the floor and stood up. It was another dog. It was huge, but it looked friendly. It acted like a trained dog. Total jumped a mile when it saw it and immediately yelped. He quickly went over to the trained dog and licked her. She licked him back. It was a bit slobbery.

"Oh the air…..it smells….it smells like cherry blossoms that bloom in the springtime…I actually have a reason to live. Thy love for thou-" Total started to proclaim.

"In other words, this is Akhila." Max interrupted rolling her eyes, "Not everything has to be dramatic, ya know."

"She's pretty." I murmured.

"So that's how you look like." Iggy murmured nodding towards Akhila.

"Holy cow! _Look like_? Igster, you can see?" Total exclaimed.

"Yeah, he recently got his eye operation and now he can see your furriness." Max said nodding towards Total.

"Oh yeah, now you can look at me and my awesomeness." Total yipped.

Iggy and Max snorted.

"'Awesomeness'." They said together putting air quotes on "Awesomeness".

"You look like any other dog to me." Iggy smirked.

"Hey! I don't see any dogs with _wings_ out there." Total exclaimed, "Besides, I'm Canine American." He added.

Everyone chuckled.

"You're unique, Total. That's what matters."

Then Total sprang onto me and licked me all over the face. It was slobbery, but it was good…in its own way.

"I like the new addition! She's the sane one in the flock. She's smarter than all of y'all in thinking I'm awesome." Total…beamed?

I smiled while everyone chuckled.

"Don't pamper him too much. He'll take advantage of it." Iggy "whispered" to me.

I laughed while Total "hmpphed". Akhila then walked over to me and Total immediately dropped down and sat next to her.

"Oh and you know, we didn't need all that paparazzi." Total said licking his paws.

"Paparazzi?" Dylan asked

I looked at Dylan. He was in horrible shape. He had a cast on his arm and had bandages at his forehead.

_Oh my…I feel so bad…I had to drag him with me and now he ended up getting hurt._

"We had two tall and veiny winners from Ugly World chase us when we were walking to your house." Total explained.

Fang and Max exchanged a glance while Iggy stiffened. Instantly, I knew what they were.

"Erasers." Iggy and I said at the same time.

"What do you mean Erasers? I wouldn't want use them on my unstudied test. And I swear to god, they were not _pink_ and I'm pretty sure Staples won't get any profit selling them." Total said.

"That's their names because they like having flying humans to eat. Anyway, what exactly happened?" Max asked impatiently.

"Well Akhila and I were strolling to your house when these two bulldozers came in our way. Akhila and I killed the living daylights out of one of 'em. The other we injured a lot, but not much damage. Then we ran to your house as if all hell broke loose." Total explained.

Max snorted. "You can say that again." She said nodding towards the shattered window.

"Yeeaah, about that. You're gonna pay for that right?" Total asked Max smiling as if saying "Right? Remember, I love you."

"What? You have a doggie job now? You gonna help me? Yeah, I didn't think so." Max answered analyzing Total.

"Well hey, my flying skills ain't that good yet." Total exclaimed.

"And landing." Gazzy muttered.

I chuckled softly.

"The Erasers are increasing." Max said gravely.

I nodded.

"Where are they coming from?" I murmured.

"We don't know." Iggy answered.

"What happened to you, Mr. Perfect?" Total asked nodding at Dylan.

Dylan smiled.

"Erasers."

"Ah….pain in the a—" Total said with Max cutting him off.

"Total." Max glared at him.

"I was about to say archipelago, Max. And hey, you know, with that glare, you can work with the undercover mafia." Total said looking "offended".

"Hmmph…Hellions." Max muttered.

"Aren't they all?" Total agreed.

Max nodded shrugging. I smiled and rubbed Akhila between her ears. She growled happily.

"Hey, hey, hey! Whadda about me?" Total yipped.

I showed my injured hand to Total.

"The hellions broke it." I smiled.

Max sighed. I grinned and she replied smiling.

"So how was your honeymoon, Total? Was it nice?" Nudge asked excitedly.

_Wait…did she just say…honeymoon?_

"It was spectacular! We had a lot of…fun." Total said smiling at Akhila.

If a dog could blush, Akhila must have blushed.

"Whooaaa, you guys are…um…married?" I asked bewildered.

"Well duh." Total said "rolling his eyes".

Everyone chuckled as they took in my expression.

"Wow, love can combine polar opposite people together." I murmured.

Total grinned.

"Haha, you can say that again." Iggy laughed and then nodded at Max and Fang, "Total and Akhila aren't the only example here." He winked.

Max and Fang turned red in embarrassment.

"Haha, tell me about it." Total replied.

Iggy gave Total a "dog high five".

I smiled.

"Hey, hey, hey. Isa, do you know that Iggy is actually the most perverted in the flock? And he's a pyro too!" Max mock smiled.

I chuckled as Iggy turned red as a tomato. I decided to play along. I kept a surprised face and formed an "O" with my mouth. "Really, Max?"

"I….ah…no…" Iggy stammered.

"It's a true fact." Nudge said grinning.

"Hey? I agree with the perverted for one, but what's wrong in being a pyro?" Gazzy asked all offended.

"Everything." The flock chimed.

"Gazzy!" Iggy said shocked.

"Sorry, man. It's a true fact. Remember once, you told me mghgmgnjk." Gazzy was about to say until Angel kept her hand over his mouth.

"You didn't want to hear what he wanted to say." Angel said grimacing.

Max raised an eyebrow and Gazzy shivered.

"Iggy…what did you tell Gazzy?" she asked glaring at Iggy.

The color in Iggy's face drained. I chuckled.

_He's scared of Max…haha, I can use this against him…_

"Nothing, Max….really, it w-wasn't." Iggy stuttered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Isa, you and Iggy are…" Total asked clapping his hands.

I smiled awkwardly.

"I really don't know what this means," I said imitating his gesture, "but yes, I do like Iggy." I answered.

"Really? Wow…he must have searched the ends of this globe to find a girl like you." Total said shaking his head.

Iggy looked shocked and when I mean shocked, I mean shocked. I smiled softly.

"They're just jealous at our awesomeness at bombs." Gazzy "whispered" to Iggy.

Iggy nodded looking at us in pity. Max rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. Fang was also faintly smiling.

"Come on Isa. Let's go talk about Iggy's….mishaps." Total said nudging at my good hand to get up.

"Hey! What? No!" Iggy said in protest grabbing me by my good hand.

I smiled and kneeled down next to Total.

"Hey Total, can I tell you something?" I asked Total.

Total nodded.

"Love doesn't make you search for the perfect, it makes you find an imperfect person and makes you think they are perfect." I said gently.

Everyone stopped and thought what I just said.

Nudge instantly smiled. "You're right, Isa."

"Well said, Isa." Dylan smiled.

I smiled.

"That applies towards our Iggy here, right?" Max said ruffling Iggy's head.

Iggy blushed and ducked his head.

"God, all this mushy gushy stuff is making me hungry." Gazzy said stretching his hands and rubbing his stomach.

I laughed.

"I'm hungry." Nudge whined.

"Since when were you guys not?" Max said.

We laughed while Nudge and Gazzy turned red. Everyone including Total and Akhila went downstairs except Iggy. Only Iggy and I were in the room.

"A pervert, huh?" I laughed silently.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

I smiled. "A talking and flying dog married to a normal everyday Malamute….that is interesting."

"Surprised, huh? And should I mention flying dog, seven flying bird-kids, if you're looking for normal, we ain't it." Iggy winked.

"Who said I was looking for normal?"

Iggy chortled and then he immediately turned serious. "How's your arm?"

"It's okay now. Not much pain as before." I replied.

"Good." He said getting up, "Get on." He beckoned.

"You want to carry me?" I asked surprised.

I cringed.

"Wrong line, Isa." I muttered under my breath.

Iggy chuckled. "You coming?"

I smiled and nodded. I then kept my arms around his neck and kept my knees wrapped around his waist. He adjusted himself and started to walk around.

"Don't drop me." I squeaked.

"Don't worry." He smiled, "I will." He murmured.

I giggled. "I heard that."

"I would never hurt you, Isa." He murmured.

I flushed and then I whispered in his ear, "You better not."

He laughed as we went down the stairs. He was careful not to? He chuckled.

I scowled. "Wow."

He laughed.

"I still can't believe you lost that bet." He grinned while entering the dining room.

"Oh shut up, Iggy." I mumbled flushing.

Iggy chortled and set me on the table.

"Hey, put me down." I said about to get down until Iggy stopped me.

I was about to say something until Iggy kept his hand over my mouth and I gave him a wondering glance.

"Isabelle…" he started.

Iggy only calls me "Isabelle" when he needs my full attention or he needs to talk something serious. As a result, I focused my eyes on his and listened to his words carefully. Then, Iggy removed his hand and looked at me intently.

"Erasers are increasing when we thought they "retired" and they're even stronger than before." Iggy said with tension in his voice.

"They were here before?" I said alarmed.

Iggy nodded grimly. "When we were in Colorado, they were really large in populations. We thought we wiped the entire group out, but it seems like we didn't. They also kidnapped Angel once, but we got her back safely. Or something like that." Iggy explained.

"You were in Colorado?" How long?" I questioned. **(A/N: The story, Isa, starts right after Total's marriage and excludes everything after that.)**

He nodded, "About some years."

I blinked my eyes.

"Some years? Only you and the flock?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. You know Jeb, right? He saved us from the School and then he ditched."

"Oh….is that why Max didn't like Jeb?" I asked.

I noticed she didn't like being in the same room as Jeb and whenever he went to his house, she was always rigid with her expression, body posture, and conversations.

Iggy chuckled, "You noticed?"

I nodded.

"Well, Jeb is Max's 'father'."

I was surprised and stared at him in shock.

_Jeb is Max's father? I mean they do a bit alike, but I always thought—_

"That was Max's expression too when she heard about it for the first time." Iggy said nodding at me, "We don't exactly know if he's a good guy or a bad guy. He's just…..a guy." Iggy said trying to sum everything up.

"What about Max's mom?" I questioned.

"Max loves her. Her name is Valencia Martinez. She's a veterinarian. Ironic, huh? But my god, she makes the best Mexican food ever. Max's mom lives in Arizona with Max's half-sister, Ella."

My face lit up, "A sister?"

Iggy smiled, "Yeah, she's sweet, but is very talkative. I mean _very _talkative."

I laughed, "They say Mom's murdered, and I have no news about Dad. I hope I can meet him." I shrugged.

"Hopefully, we might find him and he won't turn out like my parents." Iggy said bitterly.

"They tried to publicize you, right?" I asked softly.

He nodded slowly. Then, I frowned.

"I hope he doesn't mistake me as his wife because I'm a replica of my mom."

Iggy burst into laughter.

"That will be hilarious! I would really want to see the expression on his face!"

I then wondered out loud, "How would I look now if I wasn't cloned?"

_I don't even know….myself._

"I bet you would still look pretty. I mean, you see Max fall head over heels for Fang, your twin. You would look like him except female version." Iggy suggested.

I smiled and shrugged.

"As I was saying, be careful, okay? Don't be reckless like you sometimes are. Don't go charging off. You're just like Max in this situation. You both go charging off if you see something wrong." Iggy warned.

"I do not go charging off." I said not sure to be offended or not.

"Ugh, yes you do." Iggy said nodding.

I shook my head.

"Yes, you do." Iggy retorted.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Fine, but seriously, don't be reckless. I can't always save you." Iggy cautioned.

_I'm good at fighting, I don't need to be scared._

"Don't worry about me." I said grinning.

Iggy rolled his eyes and slowly grabbed my good hand and got closer. I gasped softly. He then kept my hand flat as if to give someone a "high five".

"What about yesterday with the Erasers?" Iggy murmured slowly pushing my little finger down as if he was counting.

His breath was soft as he gave a small smile.

"I fought them back and didn't die." I whispered.

"What about the Erasers at Miranda's party?" he smiled as he pushed my ring finger down.

He was so close and he caught my eyes and I held his gaze. His eyes were dark and had the usual intense look. It was like staring into orbs of endless black holes.

"I fought them and even won." I murmured.

"But who had to pull you from falling at the railing?" Iggy whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"You did." I said averting his eyes.

"Exactly." He smiled pushing my middle finger down.

"What about your little tipsy wine incident?" Iggy said with a small smile.

I flushed deep red and didn't say anything.

"Boy, I was scared." Iggy mumbled pushing my index finger down.

I turned redder.

"What about the day you dropped a vase on your hand?" Iggy mentioned as he pushed my thumb down.

My hand finally formed a fist.

"Mmm, I had to save you five times."

My heart started beating really fast as he was only inches away from me. It was beating so loud, I wondered if Iggy heard my heart beating as if I ran a marathon.

"You _are _a troublesome girl."

I smiled nervously.

"You're _my _troublesome girl though."

I flushed deep red. Then, Iggy opened his brilliant 14 feet white wings and covered us with it. He leaned over and kissed me. It felt so good even though we just recently kissed. Or** I**recently kissed. However, this kiss wasn't like our normal gentle kisses, it was intense. It felt like it was….hungry. Our kisses were becoming hungrier. Iggy kept his hands on his side of me and leaned in even more. Our kiss became even more intense.

"Whoa, Iggy, I didn't know you were such a romantic." I heard a voice say.

We quickly stopped kissing and Iggy immediately closed his wings while he blushed deep red. Mortified, I looked down to see a flying dog smirk at me.

_Holy cow!_

"How advanced are you guys?" Total asked in a…sweet tone.

Iggy gaped at him turning even redder. I was confused and I really felt dumb not knowing what Total was asking.

_Advanced? What is he talking about?_

"Shut _up_!" Iggy exclaimed.

Angel came in and looked at Iggy. She immediately grimaced.

_She must have read his mind._

"Stop teasing them, Total." Angel scolded.

I tried reading Iggy's mind, but he closed all the open receivers. Then, I read Total's mind.

_Total: I'm betting base 3 at the most._

I read his mind and gaped at him with shock, embarrassment, and awkwardness.

Angel and I exclaimed with horror, "Total!"

Total chuckled and kept his paws up. "Wait…Isa, you can read minds? That must suck huh, Iggy?"

Iggy refused to look at Total and turned his head the other side.

"Stop teasing them, Total." Fang said suddenly appearing next to Iggy.

He looked amused, but he raised his eyebrows at Total which relieved me.

"Sorry. Lo siento, 'kay?" Total muttered.

I smiled and Iggy just shook his head at him.

"I'm hungry!" Nudge said yelling from the other room.

"Me too!" Gazzy yelled equally loud.

Max walked in the room.

"Everyone's here." She said nodding at everyone.

"I want pizza." Angel said smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"Burritos." Fang said smiling at Max.

"Burritos, Senorita!" Total exclaimed as Akhila walked in.

He instantly beamed and sat next to her.

_Max: Burritos? Gazzy will have one of his episodes…I guess I'll have pizza._

_Fang: Max looks tired…_

_Total: AKHILA!_

_Iggy: ISA! LOOK HERE!_

I instantly whipped around to see Iggy raising his eyebrows as if to ask "What do you want?"

_I don't mind._

_Iggy: No, seriously, what do you want?_

I gave him a look.

_Iggy: Isa…fine, burritos it is._

I smiled.

"Burritos." Iggy and I answered together.

"Dang it!" Gazzy cursed from the other room.

The entire flock walked over to the living room to see why Gazzy exclaimed. When we got there, Gazzy was exchanging money with a gleeful Nudge. Dylan was grinning at them while sitting on the couch.

"Were you guys doing bets again?" Max groaned.

I chuckle while Max sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Iggy, you're the best man." Gazzy said with sarcasm.

"Wait...what was the bet?" Iggy asked Nudge.

Nudge grinned, "Whether you would pick burritos cuz Isa made you too or you agreed with Isa to eat pizza. I betted on the burritos and I won!"

Iggy chuckled, "Sorry man." He said to Gazzy.

Gazzy still looked upset.

_Gazzy: Why did she have to come into the flock anyway? She took Iggy and now Iggy and I don't even build bombs anymore. Ughh…_

I immediately realized Gazzy was talking about me. I instantly flinched.

_Oh my…I did take Iggy…._

I suddenly felt sorry for Gazzy.

_Gazzy and Iggy were like brothers and I came between their relationship. Oh my….I'm such a bad person…_

"Burritos it is then." Max declared.

I nodded trying not show any expression.

"Dylan…let's go get them." I said almost inaudibly.

"Isa? Are you—" Dylan started to say.

"Let's go." I said bolder.

"Okay…" he mumbled.

Everyone's eyes were on me and Dylan got up and beckoned to me saying "Let's go."

I passed Gazzy and mumbled, "Sorry Gazzy…"

Gazzy looked surprised, but he still kept his lower lip stuck out and looked away. Then Dylan and I closed the door behind us and started walking to the restaurant.

"Isa are you—" Dylan said.

"I'm fine…." I said cutting him off.

"No you're not and I'm not budging till you tell me." Dylan said looking like even a bulldozer won't move him.

I groaned and Dylan was tapping his foot.

"Gazzy hates me." I finally blurted out.

Dylan looked surprised, but he started to walk.

"Gazzy hates you? Why do you think that?"

"I _heard _that."

"Oh….you read his mind…." Dylan whispered, "why would he hate you?"

"Cuz I took Iggy from him." I replied.

"How…oh...He's jealous?" Dylan responded.

"I don't know…" I replied sadly.

"Hey…just give him some time….they used to be glued together and now it's kind of hard cuz Iggy loves you too. You just have to be patient." Dylan advised softly.

I smiled warily at him, "Hopefully yeah."

Dylan smiled and crossed his fingers. I smiled and we hurriedly walked over to the restaurant and took our order. We waited and finally picked it up and started walking home. That was when It started to rain.

"Perfect…oh this is perfect" I muttered as I felt the raindrops patter and pitter on my head.

Dylan chuckled. Due to Dylan's injury, we weren't able to run, but we walked hurriedly home.

"We made it." Dylan smiled as we walked on the porch.

"Yeah, all wet and all." I mumbled.

Dylan laughed.

But, we really looked soggy and our clothes were drenched. My hair looked stringy and Dylan's blonde hair was sticking up in spikes. Despite his injuries, he looked like a model of a magazine.

Then what surprised me was that Dylan gently kissed me on the head. When he let go, I looked at him with astonishment. Dylan softly smiled.

"Don't worry about Gazzy. You're a sweet girl, it's going to be impossible to be mad you." He murmured.

I smiled.

_Dylan's really sweet…_

"Let's go inside." Dylan said opening the door.

When we got inside, Max had towels for us on the couch. I quickly rubbed my hair and face with it. When I was done, Iggy was sitting on the couch opposite of me.

"How was it?" Iggy said nodding at the window.

I smiled softly, "It was okay despite we got wet." I answered.

Iggy nodded, "Cool."

But what I didn't know was that Iggy was looking outside the porch window when Dylan kissed me on the head.

* * *

REVIEW?


	40. Burritos And Beach Bunnies

Aww….we didn't really grant this poor writer's wish, did we? We have only 71 reviews andI wanted 75…..oh well, I still love you guys. ;)

Dislcimer: 

Iggy: Can I do the disclaimer?

Me: I was gonna….oh whatever, sure, go ahead.

Iggy: *Clears throat* Well, Swahili doesn't own anything.

Me: Except….

Iggy: Except Isa. 

Me: Uh huh, that's right.

Iggy: Just get on the story.

Me: *Blushes* Sure will!

* * *

**Isa's POV**

Iggy had a far-out look on his face. I wondered what was wrong until Nudge started to squeal.

"Burritos!" She squealed.

I grinned while Dylan chuckled.

"You brought a lot." Max commented nodding at the two boxes in my hand.

"Hey, we _only _have a 3,000-calorie diet." Dylan winked.

Max smirked. "Never mind."

Dylan chuckled as everyone sat down and practically lunged for their burritos. But I shouldn't be talking; I practically attacked my own burrito. I was happily munching until I heard Dylan, who was next to me, groan loudly. I looked over and saw that he pressing down on his injured arm.

"You should be a bit careful." I softly told him.

He turned red.

"Yeah, yeah, I will."

I smiled.

"We still lack in the manners department, don't we, Gazzy?" Max grimaced nodding towards Gazzy.

Gazzy shyly blushed and then he caught my eye and turned away.

_Gazzy: I'm still…angry._

I retorted as if someone slapped me and slumped. Dylan must have noticed because he gave me a warm and comforting smile. I weakly smiled at him.

_Dylan: Don't worry, I told you, he won't be mad for too long._

_Yeah…hopefully. _

"About tomorrow, I want to—" Max said and got interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it." Dylan said volunteering slowly getting up.

I helped him up and he wobbled all the way to the ringing phone. He went inside the kitchen and must have picked it up since we heard him talking to the other line.

"Hey…" "Speak of the devil; we were just talking about you." "I think so." "Except Isa and I." "Long story, you'll see why." "Max?" "Um, yeah, sure." Was what we heard.

Dylan peeked over the kitchen and doorway and beckoned Max to come.

"Max? You're being asked for." Dylan smiled.

Max smirked. "I'm touched."

She got up and went over to the phone.

"Hello?" "Yeah…he's right. They can't." "Oh, hey." "Of course" "Yeah right, we'll see about that." "'Kay." "They're fine, they just can't swim. "'Kay." "I won't" "Cya." Was what we heard from Max.

Dylan and Max came down and sat down again.

"Miranda? And Logan? Worried about Isa and Dylan? Wondering if coming tomorrow." Angel asked.

"Don't make me wish I was wearing a foil hat." Max groaned.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"Wanted to know if we're coming or not." Dylan answered.

"You guys are not swimming. Not while having those." Max said pointing towards Dylan and me.

"Max, I'm fine no-" I was about to say until Iggy interrupted.

"Isa, no you're not. It is gonna take at least three days. Don't pressure it, Isa, _please_." Iggy said rather coldly.

_Why is he acting so….distant?_

"Dylan, your arm's jacked up and your wing, I don't know what else, you ain't swimming and no complaining, mister." Max chided.

"Yes ma'am." Dylan replied dully.

"I can't wait to beat you guys." Iggy suddenly smiled with an evil grin on his face.

Fang gave one of those rare grins.

"Same here."

"Oh we'll see, Iggy Griffith." Max smirked crossing her arms.

"We'll see, Maximum Ride." Iggy grinned.

"Oh god, they're at it again." Nudge said rolling her eyes, but she was smiling.

I smiled.

"Yeah right. Guess who can _feel _colors, pick locks, AND look awesome while doing it?" Iggy sneered with a grin on his face.

"Guess who can save the world and kick your butt while she's at it?" Max countered.

Nudge groaned.

"They're never gonna stop."

"They used to argue so much. And they _still _do." Angel said having a pained look on her face.

I nodded laughing.

"Guys, stop arguing already. My ears are bleeding." Dylan grumbled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait here. This hotshot is saying that he's stronger than I am." Max said stopping Dylan.

"Oh god…bad move, Iggster. Bad move." Nudge muttered.

"Well, duh, I'm a guy. Guys are stronger than girls." Iggy said shrugging it off.

"Mhmmm, he pushed it." Angel muttered.

"Sexist pig!" Max literally shrieked.

"I had to say this. When you guys were In France, Iggy kept making me describe…what did you call them? Ah, beach bunnies, yes. Isn't that interesting, huh?" Fang said winking at my way.

I tried to stifle my laughter as Iggy turned beet red.

"See what I mean?" Max asked me shaking her head at Iggy.

I chuckled.

"I'm sleepy." Nudge declared, "I'm gonna go and sleep."

"Will you….never mind…?" Nudge said almost taking my hand, but she pushed it back. Fortunately, I caught it out of the corner of my eye.

"Hmm? You were about to say something." I questioned her.

She shook her head.

"It was nothing." Nudge said wacing it off.

"Nudge? It's okay, you can tell me." I said warmly.

"Will you…will you tuck me in?" she asked in a quiet voice.

I smiled comfortingly.

_She's really cute._

"Nudge, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. Come on, we have to make you sleep." I crooned as I beckoned her to go upstairs.

She smiled and nodded. As she was walking to go up the stairs, someone grabbed my arm. I immediately went into my reflexes until I realized it was Dylan.

"Hey Isa, will you kinda help me?" Dylan said with small blush coming around his cheekbones.

"Sure, but weren't you able to walk to the telephone?" I replied.

"Well this is the stairs we're talking about." Dylan replied tilting his head.

"Ohhh, you're right." I smiled scratching my head.

He smiled.

"Want me to carry you?" I teased as I helped him up the stairs.

He turned bright red like an apple or a cherry.

"Umm….I…" He stuttered.

I laughed.

"I was just joking." I smiled as I lead him to his room.

We could still hear Iggy and Max bickering downstairs.

Dylan sighed.

"I bet anyone would believe it if we told them that they are siblings." He said running his good hand with his still-wet hair.

I chuckled.

"Beach bunnies." I muttered laughing while shaking my head.

"I was surprised at that one. But now that he got you, you don't need to worry about that term." Dylan smiled sweetly.

I gave him a small smile and he went inside. Then, I made my way into Nudge's room. It was decked with teddy bears of all sizes and with Total all snuggled up next to Angel's bed next to Akhila.

"Isn't that so cute?" a muffled voice asked.

I looked over to see Nudge covered by her green covers. I also noticed Angel was in her bed too all covered up till her nose.

"Hey, having a hard time sleeping?" I asked softly to Nudge sitting lightly on her bed.

"Kinda. Getting bad dreams." Nudge admitted quietly.

"Aw, don't worry, I'm here." I smiled softly as I lied down next to her.

She nodded and I stroked her hair. It was soft and beautiful. It was curls and curls and curls.

"You have beautiful hair, Nudge." I whispered to her.

She snuggled up to me.

"Thanks Isa." She smiled.

Her big and brown eyes were very beautiful at nighttime. You can see right through them. Despite she was made to save the world and kill anyone who comes into her path, her eyes made her look like she won't harm even a fly. She looked so vulnerable that I wanted to protect her.

_Maybe this is how Max feels…_

I started to hum and slowly pat Nudge. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. I smiled as I heard her first snore. I got up and almost left until a small voice called for me.

"Isa?" the voice faintly asked.

Then I realized it was Angel.

"Yes, Angel?"

"Will you…tuck me to sleep too?" she asked softly.

I smiled.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." I said going towards her and lying down next to her on her pink bed.

"I read what Gazzy thought, Isa." Angel said quietly.

I stiffened.

"Don't worry, Isa. He'll be alright. Just watch." Angel said trying to comfort me.

I gave her a weak smile. Then I slowly patted her arm and rocked her to sleep.

"I'm glad you came into the floc…" Angel was about to say until she dozed off into sleep.

I already knew what she was going to say and bit my lip from crying tears of joy. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Me too….me too, Angel." I whispered before I fell asleep right on Angel's bed.

* * *

Cute or what? Come on, four more reviews? I'll be one happy author! Please? I hope you will like the new chapter(: 

~Swahili.


	41. Next Friday

I'm really sad…..only two reviews? Thank you:

Isabelle

BookWorm2011

Well….here you go, another chapter. :)

* * *

**Isa's POV**

With all the morning hassles, we finally managed to get to Miranda's house. Err…mansion. We left Total at home with Akhila. Yeah, we know it's not safe for us to trust a dog to a house. But hey, he's a _talking_ dog. He can even scare a normal soul on Earth if he uttered a single phrase. Anyway, Miranda was at the door and smiled widely when she saw us. She gotten a bit tanner and had pigtails. She looked exactly like one of those cowgirls in Texas. She waved and we landed on her porch.

"Man, I will never be tired of seeing that." Miranda smiled as she came down the stairs, "Hey guys! It's been a while we saw you! Come on in." Miranda squealed.

"The windows are going to break if you squeal higher, Mira." A very familiar voice chuckled behind Miranda.

Miranda scowled and turned around. The voice belonged to none other than Logan Ferrell.

"Hey everyone! Que pasa?" Logan grinned as he played with one of Miranda's pigtails.

Miranda gave him a Look and Logan stopped playing with her pigtails.

"Bien." Iggy smiled.

_Iggy and I didn't talk much today. Come to think of it, we didn't talk at all last night. Why is he not talking to me? Even when we were flying, he edged closer to Fang. I wonder what is going on…._

"Cansada, Max?" Logan smirked. **(A/N: Cansada means "tired".)**

I have no clue how Max knew what Logan was saying, but she smirked back and said "Nope." Popping at the "p".

Logan grinned.

_That is so Max, too awesome and everything._

"Come on in." Miranda smiled beckoning inside of her mansion.

We nodded and entered. Okay, let me tell you one thing. This was our brain before we went inside Miranda's mansion: O. This was our brain AFTER we entered her house: •

Pretty sad, huh? You can just imagine how surprised and impressed we were when we entered her mansion. But then again it is easy to impress a bunch of teenage and pre-teen and couple of little bird-kids who fight big and bulgy men for breakfast.

Miranda's house was all fancy with the big staircase right smack dab in the middle and it had red sofas in the middle. There were two hallways with red walls and a big red carpet. Everything was _red_. It was so big, despite you live 10 years in it, you can still get lost.

Meanwhile, Logan and Iggy made themselves right at home by plopping on the sofa. Max gave Iggy the Look and he smiled sheepishly. He got up and stood next to me.

"Your house….mansion is big." Gazzy breathed as he stared at the ceiling which had a breath-taking chandelier.

Miranda smiled.

"Thank you, Gazzy. Guys come on, sit down."

We all nodded and sat down on the couch.

"You look horrible, Isa. What's wrong with your arm?" Logan said sitting up and observing my face.

"That's perfect thing to say to a girl." I smiled.

Logan chuckled.

"I'm only telling the truth. What happened?"

"Erasers happened." Dylan said dully.

"Erasers? Those pink ones? The one that I _always_ don't have during tests?" Logan questioned.

_Max, you cool with me telling?_

_Max: ….I think it is….they didn't tell anyone about the wings, I guess so…_

"Umm….it is kind of hard to explain. They're two percent wolf and ninety-eight percent human." I explained.

Logan straightened.

"Wolf?" he asked cautiously.

Dylan nodded.

"Whoa Dylan, are _you _okay?" Logan inquired.

"Thanks for finally noticing," Dylan smiled, "I'm fine.

"You both are so not swimming." Miranda declared.

"Can we go?" Angel questioned.

"The pool, yeah sure, sweetheart." Miranda smiled.

Angel smiled back sweetly.

Miranda got up and we got up with her and she led us to a door. She opened it and lo beholds a pool the size of four elephants together. It was so deep, we couldn't see the bottom. Even if you sunk a toy down there, I bet you can't see it. It was such a dark blue color.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Logan said squeezing through and sitting on one of the beach chairs.

"You can say that again." Fang muttered.

"How deep is it?" Iggy questioned with wonder in his voice.

"Only ten feet." Miranda answered.

"_Only_?" Max literally shrieked.

Miranda smiled.

"Wanna jump?"

"Yup." Fang said jumping into the water and surprised us all.

There was a large splash and soon everyone joined in. Gazzy jumped in and so did Iggy with yells. Logan followed them while the girls remained awe-struck.

"Are you coming or what?" Logan yelled.

"The water's cold." Iggy shivered.

"Don't be a sissy." Logan grinned

"What did you say?" Iggy grinned as he dunked him.

"Okay, that sucked. Major time." Logan laughed as he came back up.

Pretty soon, Max jumped in with Nudge and Angel trailing behind her. The cold water splashed against Dylan and I and we both shivered.

"You coming, Miranda?" Max yelled.

I looked over to Miranda and she squirmed.

"Come on!" Gazzy yelled.

Meanwhile, Dylan and I walked over to the beach chairs and sat down.

We saw Miranda took a deep breath and jump right in. She instantly came back up with wide eyes.

"The water is cold." She squealed.

"Duh." Logan replied.

Miranda stuck out her tongue and splashed water on him.

I sighed.

"Boring, isn't it?" Dylan smiled.

"Yeah, I know right."

"But it's better than fighting Erasers." Dylan suggested.

"And eating burnt bacon."

"And hearing Max sing."

"And bearing the cold water.

"And smelling Gazzy's famous scent."

Dylan and I cracked up.

"That was funny." I laughed as he beamed a toothy smile.

"Max doesn't sing bad….I never heard her, but—" I started to say until Dylan interrupted me.

"Exactly, you never heard of her. Consider yourself lucky."

I chuckled, "Wow, you're nice."

Dylan bowed his head,"Thank you."

I chuckled and looked over to count the heads.

_It's 8-2=8 and then 6+2 which is equal to 8 again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, where are the other two?_

That's when my heart started to pound really fast. I took a deep breath.

_Who's missing? Did I count right?_

Max was here, Fang was there, Iggy was dunking Logan, and Nudge was playing whirlpool with Angel. The people who are missing are….Gazzy and Miranda.

The blood drained out of my face and Dylan must have noticed because he touched my elbow.

"Isa...?" he whispered.

_I need to find them. What happened? Oh my gosh! No one noticed! Are they?_

I immediately got up and plunged into the 10-feet blue utopia.

**Iggy's POV**

I look over to see if Isa as still sitting next to that Dylan.

Why did I say "that Dylan" you might ask. How would you like it if your girlfriend gets kissed on the head by a friend? Jealous? Maybe. Mad? Heck yes. I didn't say anything because I thought they were just friends. Which they are. I hope. I know Isa won't betray me. She must think I'm a jerk for being so cold to her and didn't even talk to her this morning. I groaned.

_Why am I acting like this? Maybe it was just a friendly kiss…_

IS THERE EVEN A THING CALLED A FRIENDLY KISS? Ugh, I'm acting like a girl. So I look over after I dunk Fang in (which is pretty hard if you ask me) and what ran my blood cold was that I didn't see her. I didn't see her lying down on the chair smiling. Dylan has a shocked look on his face as if he saw the School again.

"DYLAN!" I screamed.

"YEAH!" he replied louder than me.

"WHERE THE HECK IS ISA?" I shouted.

"SHE WENT INSIDE THE WATER!" He shrieked.

_What the—_

I took a deep breath and instantly dived in and opened my eyes and the chlorine stung. I opened them wide open to see 3 small figures along with two gigantic ones. My eyes focused on something familiar. Isa's green shirt! She looked like she struggled against something. And that something was an Eraser!

Its movements were still flowing despite we were in deep water. I barged in and kicked the Eraser on his jaw causing him to flop over. Isa slammed against the other Eraser, but it knocked the breath out of _her_ instead. Without thinking, I launched over to the other Eraser and gave him a bloody nose. Instantly, he gained his balance and posture and aimed for my eye. And guess what? He didn't miss. I hit me right on the eye and jaw which made me spit blood. Anger and adrenaline rushed through me. For once I was happy those scientists made me a bird-kid because the next thing I did was punch the living daylights out of one of 'em. One down, one more to go.

_Where the __hell__ did these come from?_

Then, Isa slowly got up and I can see her injured cheeks with blood trickling down them and the bulging cut on her lip. Her eyes were what scared me. They looked like they came directly out of a vampire movie. They were so scary and…bloodthirsty. They were blazing with anger and energy. Her face was still and pale in the aqua light. And then the next thing she did really surprised me. She took the Eraser by it neck and connected it with her knee. The Eraser howled and fell down with a thud. Slowly, Isa tried to pick up the almost-down Gazzy, but then she went down with a thud too.

"Isa!" I cried out, but swallowed a bunch of bad-tasting water.

I choked and spit it out. I swam over and tried to pick up all three of them. Right in the nick of time, Logan came zooming down and hurriedly picked up Miranda. Cuz of my dumb luck, I started losing air as I picked up Isa and Gazzy. I slung both of them on one shoulder and started to swim upward. One rule of life: Never try to carry two bodies at a time in ten-feet deep water. I struggled and thought I was gonna die.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'M GONNA DIE!_

Just before I could last it longer, I reached the surface. I took a deep breath and started to pant. I placed Isa and Gazzy on the border of the pool and pushed myself up. Logan was doing the CPR on Miranda.

"Miranda! Please get up! Please! I was gonna ask you out today! GET UP! Please!" he wept.

Fortunately, she got up and looked completely like she was in a mob fight. Crying, Logan hugged her as if he never saw her in his whole entire life.

Fang got Gazzy and I kneeled over Isa and pressed my mouth on hers and pushed her stomach.

"Isa, you're not going to die on me! I swear to god, if you die on me, I will kill you! I like you so much! If you die before I tell you that, I will kick your skinny ass all the way down to next Friday. GET UP!" I cried.

Miraculously, Isa got up and coughed making water spew out. Despite she had a nose bleed, bruised cheeks, a worse black eye, a swollen cut on her lip, she still looked like the girl we know and love.

"I'll karate-chop your head till next _Saturday_." She groggily said.

I smiled relieved. Never in my life did I feel so grateful for. I sighed in happiness as Isa lay in my arms completely drenched. Her hand never looked so twisted than ever.

_Oh god, gotta fix that._

I heard Gazzy coughing.

"Report!" Max yelled.

"Gazzy A-Okay." Fang replied loudly.

"Miranda's fine!" Logan yelled muffled.

"Feel like crap." Isa muttered.

I smiled and then her eyes went to the back of her head and she fainted.

"Is Isa okay?" Max asked running towards me finally finishing seeing Gazzy.

"She…um….feels like crap and she fainted." I answered.

"Get her to a bed. Pronto." Max instructed.

I nodded as I picked her up. Logan did the same for Miranda because she fainted shortly after too. So did Gazzy while Fang picked him up. We three ran upstairs and got each one a room. I slowly placed Isa on the bed.

_She's going to be sick if she doesn't remove those wet clothes…_

"Oh please, oh please, oh please, please tell me she's wearing a cami underneath her shirt." I whispered to myself as I slowly lifted her wet shirt.

Thankfully, she did. I breathed a sigh of relief. I went through a closet and found a decent shirt and slowly kept it on Isa. My breath was ragged as I tried to put it on her. I was done and I slowly placed her head softly on one of the bed pillows and pushed the covers up to her chin. I walked over to one of those fancy heaters and pushed the "On" button. I smiled as I went back and sat on the bed's corner at Isa's head. She looks so cute when she's peaceful. And the atmosphere felt so warm like chocolate cookies or something. It made me feel all…mushy and gushy at the same time. I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She instantly smiled as if she was having a good dream. I smiled softly.

"You're like an angel, a scary one with scary eyes when fighting." I murmured.

I got off the bed, but the heater was making me so drowsy, I just stopped.

_I shouldn't leave her. Maybe I should just stay here…._

I unconsciously walked over to the bed corner at Isa's foot and kept my head on the bed while I was on the ground. I closed my eyes and without me knowing I fell asleep. Ah, the magic of fancy heaters.

* * *

Well….like it or love it? Lemme know!


	42. Chapter 43

O.O that was my expression when I saw 20 reviews in my inbox. ZOMG! We're at 93 reviews! Can you believe that? I can't! Thank you so much!

I got two new reviewers: 

ChocoAddict

Sammy12234

And a good ol' reviewer:

BookWorm2011

* * *

**Isa's POV**

I wake up with my head exploding. Literally. I slowly open my eyes and found that I couldn't really open the other one.

_Must be swollen shut…_

I had a headache the size of the planet, Pluto. My vision was hazy despite I was a bird-kid with raptor vision. My throat was coated with chlorine water. Every time I swallowed, I could feel the chemical going down my throat. My skin felt webby as if I was a frog. In other words, I felt like crap, basically. My vision cleared, and then Max came into the room.

"Hey…you woke up. Oh, you're here, Iggy? I've been calling you." Max said looking surprised.

I looked over to see Iggy calmly sleeping at the bed corner. I smiled.

_His face is so peaceful…._

"He's sleeping." I commented.

"Mhmm…how are you feeling?" Max asked concerned.

I smiled. She felt like a…like a mom to me…

"I'm okay. Feel like crap, but I'm fine." I smiled.

Max smiled as she sat down on the bed.

"You fought for Gazzy and Miranda. I was side-tracked. I don't know what's wrong with me. How come I didn't notice? I feel so stupid….Ughh…"Max said covering her face with her hands.

"Max…it's okay. I notice, you noticed, it doesn't matter who notices. It matters if everyone's safe or not." I said comfortingly.

Max sighed and looked up.

"For the first time, I saw Iggy look scared beyond his mind. He looked like he saw a ghost. He was so worried about you, Isa." Max smiled softly.

I smiled while I turned pink

"Oh you changed? Come downstairs soon, 'kay?" Max said getting up and went out the door.

I looked down to see what she was talking about and she was right. I _did _change, but it wasn't me. My face became beet red when I realized who did.

_Did Iggy change my—_

Iggy stirred and I totally forgot about it. He accidentally bumped his head against the bed frame and cursed a variety of words I knew and didn't know.

_He's….very colorful with his words…_

As he rubbed his eyes, he realized I was awake.

"Isa!" He said as he got up and hurriedly hugged me.

My reaction was "Whaa?"

"Iggy?" I whispered.

"Oh my gosh, you're okay." He breathed into my hair.

I flushed deep red and was about to hug him back until he suddenly released his hug. He then looked at me with a cold expression.

_Huh? What happened to "Oh my gosh, you're okay."?_

"Isa," Iggy slowly started to say, "You don't need to mind-read that I'm mad at you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Iggy kept his hand over my mouth to prevent me from speaking.

"That was very reckless, even for us. Your hand is injured and you can't breathe underwater like Angel can. You drowned." Iggy lectured.

I gently removed his hand from my mouth with my good hand.

"I'm fine, Iggy. Besides, Miranda and Gazzy needed help."

"Well, just because someone is danger, you can't just drop in saving them and injuring yourself greatly like an idiot." Iggy replied with a crease in his eyebrows.

"But Gazzy or Miranda would have gotten hurt! There were two Erasers, Iggy. Two!" I countered.

"You could have gotten some help! If I didn't check on you, you would have been stuck there."

"But still! Gazzy and Miranda were almost hurt." I said.

"Don't act like a 6-year old."

"But they were almost hurt."

I saw a small smile daring to come at the corners of Iggy's mouth.

"You do act like a little kid." He murmured.

I smiled softly.

"A stupid one." Iggy finished.

I scowled and looked at him. He chuckled. I gave him the famous Look.

"Want to go check on Miranda and Gazzy?" Iggy asked.

I quickly nodded and got out of the bed. Iggy followed me and guided me to the correct room.

"How many rooms are there?" Iggy muttered.

I slowly opened the door to see Miranda sitting up talking to Logan. We looked like we interrupted something and winced.

"Oops. Sorry." I said about to close the door until Miranda intervened.

"No! It's okay, come on in."

I opened the door again and went inside.

"Hey….you okay, Miranda?" I asked concerned.

"That's my line, Isa. Are _you _okay?"

I smiled.

"You matter more, Miranda. Are you okay?" I asked.

_Iggy: Not to me….You're just as important as the entire flock._

I smiled to myself.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. And Logan." She said whispering at the last sentence.

Logan gave a small smile. I gave her a small grin.

"Okay, then." I said patting her arm.

"Still a bit shaken up, but I'm fine. Thank you so much, Isa. And you too Iggy. Thank you so much."

I sighed.

"Do your parents know?" I asked quietly.

Miranda gave me a sad smile.

"They don't come back till midnight." She replied trying to act nonchalant.

Logan looked away looking a bit mad. Miranda patted his arm and assured him, he softened. Logan helped her because she was still a bit wobbly.

"See you downstairs." She waved as we all got out of the room.

We saw Logan guide her downstairs and then we proceeded to Gazzy's room.

"I'm pretty sure it's this one." Iggy said opening a brown door.

Sure enough, Gazzy was in there with Angel at his side. He looked okay except for the fact that he had a purple-turning-blue bruise on his cheek.

_Oh my…Is Gazzy okay?_

"Hey." Gazzy said groggily as he just woke up.

"How you feeling, man?" Iggy asked.

"Like crap." Gazzy muttered.

Angel grinned one of her angelic grins.

"Hey….can I talk to Isa alone?" Gazzy asked looking tired.

I stiffened, but then released my stiffness and Iggy gave me a glance. I nodded. He nodded curtly taking Angel out of the room. As soon as Iggy closed the door, Gazzy slowly got up from his lying-down position.

"Isa…I'm sorry for acting like a jerk…"

"Gazzy, it's oka-" I started to say until he cut me off.

"No…despite I acted like a jerk, you still saved my life. I owe you, Isa. Big time. I'm so sorry for acting like an idiot. I just got really jealous you took Iggy and all that nonsense." Gazzy babbled.

I gave him a comforting smile and ruffled his hair, "It's cool, kiddo. I'm okay with it."

"You risked your life for me. Despite I was so mean to you." Gazzy said looking down-right adorable.

I smoothed his blonde hair and smiled.

"It's okay, Gazzy. Friends?" I said offering my good hand to him.

He smiled with all his teeth and shook my hand.

"Friends." He declared.

We released and I slowly helped his out of the bed. We went downstairs to see the flock, Miranda, and Logan sprawled over the couches.

"Here comes Wonder Woman." Iggy murmured.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"My hero." Gazzy whispered cutely.

"Aw." I smiled.

Gazzy stuck his tongue out at Iggy.

"I'm sticking my tongue out, Iggy."

"Yeah, as if I can't see that." Iggy muttered.

I chuckled.

"Well, goodbye, Miranda. It was a….interesting visit." Dylan waved as we when we went out the door.

Miranda laughed. "Yeah it was."

"Good bye." Max smiled.

We flew home. Well, everyone except me. My wings were injured a lot. Iggy had to carry me, but I objected.

"I'll fly. Don't worry." I said as he picked me up.

He didn't say anything or the more common term, ignored me and started flying.

"Stubborn idiot." I muttered under my breath.

He still heard me due to his awesome hearing skills and laughed.

When we reached home, Max asked filled with anxiousness, "Where are these Erasers coming from?"

"From Staples." Total joked.

Everyone glared at him and he grinned in a dog-like way.

"Ughh….everyone, go to bed." Max said tiredly.

Everyone moaned in response. Gazzy dropped on the sofa.

"I'm hungry." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Oh….we all ate at Miranda's house….I think you were sleeping and so was Iggy. Anyway, there are some leftovers in the fridge. Let's just join them, shall we?" Max said thoughtfully.

I smiled. "Thanks Max."

Despite everyone was heavy with sleep, we all went to the dining room while Iggy warmed up some food.

"That was brave of you, Isa." Dylan yawned.

I turned bright red. "Nah, it was nothing."

_It was nothing that great…_

Nudge nodded her head. I didn't know if she was in agreement or she was very sleepy. Angel was already asleep on the table looking like an angel itself.

"Don't be so rash, Isa, though." Fang said in a brotherly and a sleepy tone.

"You could have asked for some hel—." Dylan said finally nodding off to sleep.

"Yeah I know righttttt." Max said finally giving up the battle to sleep.

By the time, Iggy came back with the heated food, everyone was asleep.

"Wow, everyone fell asleep?"

I smiled while he passed me the bowl of hot soup.

"Yeah, they're tired. Besides it's almost midnight." I reminded him.

Iggy yawned while he slurped his soup. He tried to keep his eyes wide open. I could feel the same sensation. My vision was drooping at the corners. I could feel myself already losing to sleep.

"It was fun today, right?" Iggy asked in a sarcastic tone.

That tone woke me up.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Very fun."

He rolled his eyes. I gazed in wonder how he didn't sleep.

"Hey, how come you didn't eat dinner?" I asked softly.

He smiled. "I didn't want to leave your side."

I felt my cheeks burn.

"Thaaaanks." I crooned not knowing what the heck I was saying.

"You done with your soup?" Iggy asked as he slowly got up.

I looked at my self-eaten soup and nodded. He gave a small smile and took my bowl. I followed him while he kept the bowls in the sink. I gave him a small bear hug from behind. I saw his cheeks redden.

"Isa?"

"Why did you come after me?" I asked still dizzy by sleep.

"Well, I couldn't let you be a McDonald's meal to Erasers, can I? That'll be very mean." He grinned.

"Do you think it was the mad scientist who did this?" I questioned quietly.

I felt Iggy's body stiffen.

"Yes."

He turned around and titled my sleepy face to look at him clearly.

"I will make sure he or she never touches you. This incident is the last of it."

I nodded at him with his sleepy eyes.

"My, doesn't someone look like they are sleepy?" Iggy teased as he carried me to the living room.

"What aaaare you dooooing Iggy?" I said barely able to keep my head up.

"Putting you to sleep." He whispered as he placed me on the sofa and pushing the blanket to my chin.

"Good night." He whispered as he sprawled out on the floor with his head on my lap.

I smiled and almost whispered "Good night." Until my eyes rolled back and fell into a blissful sleep. Boy, this was an adventurous day wasn't it? And it doesn't look like it's going to stop.

* * *

Well…what do you think? Hope you liked it(:


	43. A New Mission?

WHOOO! Two new reviewers! Keep 'em coming! :D

Thank you:

Locklisskeys (Thanks for favoriting! :D)

ChocoAddict (ZOMG! Thank you sooo much!)

Integrity21 (AWW, thank you so much! You're too sweet3)

Isabelle (Aw, it's okay. I'm happy you reviewed :))

BookWorm2011 (Thank you for being a dedicated reviewer 3)

Xx-ThisSucks-xX (Your request is being fulfilled next chapter :D)

Stormsinger Dragon (AW, thanks! I listened to 'Everything' and it's sooo sweet(: Maybe I'll keep it ;))

* * *

**Isa's POV**

Three months later, I learned quite a lot of lessons. Like to never wear khaki around Nudge, never overpower Angel, never search Iggy's closet especially the bottom drawer unless I needed to blowup something, never to be near Gazzy in one of his famous episodes, and to NEVER _EVER_ switch Fang's and Dylan's shampoos. So yes, I did learn a lot about the flock. I learnt everything up until Total's marriage. And if you're wondering about my hair, yes, I did cut it. My designer? Mr. Iggy Ride. I looked like a demonic pixie. But by the end of three months after he cut it, it grew back to my mid-back again. And then that day came when I had my first mission. May 13, 2008.

That day, the telephone rang. I was in my room surfing the net. Angel was working on her scrapbooks. Nudge was redesigning her entire wardrobe. As usual, Iggy and Gazzy were doing something that would make Max as heck. Fang was on his blog while Max and Dylan were talking. It was just one of those sunny days where you just wanted to chill and not do any work. Be lazy.

So as the telephone rang, Nudge and I raced downstairs to the phone. She grinned slyly as she reached there before me.

"Hel—" she started to say until the sound of glass breaking erupted.

Her eyes widened and screamed trying to stifle her mouth. Then our balcony erupted and the glass went flying everywhere.

"Nudge!" I shrieked as I tried to protect her putting my back to the flying glass.

I felt the sharp glasses make new scars (as if I don't have enough) in my back as they pierced through the fabric. When the glass stopped flying, I whirled around to see who broke it. As I turned around, I was staring right into the eyes of six deadly Erasers. Nudge screamed looking like she saw a ghost.

"I like destroying pretty girls." The Eraser sneered.

I flared my eyes at him. My fighting side stood up and took over my gentle side. I felt re-energized by the new adrenaline rushing through me. I let go of Nudge and faced the hulky and ugly Erasers. My eyes were blazing with my new profound energy to fight.

"Isa, what are you doing?" Nudge yelled.

An Eraser grabbed for me and I dodged him. I then went headfirst to his stomach. He fell down, but pulled me down with him. Nudge was busy fighting the other Erasers.

_Where are the others? Where's Iggy?_

Then, the Eraser on top of me slammed his meaty paw to connect with my face. My bones clattered as a flash of pain shot thorough my head. I shrieked loud enough for maybe two doors down.

"That's right. You better scream." The Eraser growled as he started to choke me.

I growled right back at him and started kicking with full strength. But it was completely useless as he was two times my size and weighted my feet down. I at least got the satisfaction that he winced.

"I also like to eat pretty faces for lunch." The Eraser grinned menacingly.

I snarled. My throat ached as my lungs and air sacs yearned for new air. The Eraser was completely blocking my throat from getting new air. I struggled as he increased the pressure. Next to me, I heard Nudge scream while she jump-kicked an Eraser.

_Good job, Nudge!_

I tried to lift my hands off trying to pry off his paws off of me, but he had my fully down leaving me helpless. I could feel my lungs and air sacs shrinking as he squeezed and my eyes almost rolled back into my head. Just before I knew I couldn't stop my breath, the Eraser who was on top of me fell to the floor with a thud. As soon as he got off of me, I took in deep breathes and tried to maintain my fast breathing. I eventually got new oxygen into my messed-up blood. I look up to see who saved my poor life.

Iggy.

Another Eraser charged towards Iggy and he finished him with a blow in the abdomen. After that, Iggy glanced at me and gave me a hand. I took it and lifted myself up.

"You okay?" Iggy asked sounding worried.

"Yeah. About time you came." I murmured as Iggy and I circled the Erasers.

It felt like a fight between hawks and….mutated wolf-hybrids.

Iggy chuckled, "You could have called."

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and saw Gazzy crashing a wooden table over an Eraser's head.

_Good one, Gasman._

But then, I saw Iggy and Gazzy pull out the most dangerous thing on this planet. The next thing you know, they threw it at the Erasers. I held my head and crouched down just a second before it touched them. I then peeked with one eye and saw that is didn't explode yet.

_Huh?_

"Isa!" Gazzy yelled at the top of his voice.

"What?" I asked exasperated as I slammed against an Eraser pushing him down.

When I finished, I looked at Gazzy. He smiled with his dimples and said the words that might have saved my entire life.

"Drop and roll."

Now as the legend goes, if a _normal _nine-year old tells you to drop and roll, you know he's playing with you. But when an eight-year old _bird-kid _tells you to drop and roll, you know sure as heck to listen to it.

I dropped and rolled to the kitchen doorway hitting my head and my face. I groaned when pain flashed through my head and the living room ignited as if someone lit in on fire. It stayed like that for ten seconds, and then it went back to normal. The smell of burned sofas filled the room.

"That was AWESOME, man!" Gazzy yelled with excitement.

I saw Iggy kick one of the long-gone Erasers.

"Totally, dude!" Iggy grinned as he emerged from the closet.

"Report!" Max yelled from behind the sofa.

"Okay. Nothing broken." Angel replied.

"A-okay." Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, and Dylan chimed.

"Ughh….my ankle hurts." Nudge moaned.

"My head and face hurts, but I'm fine." I answered.

Max immediately got up and went over to where Nudge was and inspected her ankle. I rubbed my injured cheek and hissed when I rubbed it too fast. Iggy turned around when he finished high-fiving Gazzy and checked my bruised head and cheek.

"It's purple." Iggy said gleefully sounding like a six-year old who saw Barney.

I gave him the Look. Fang laughed while Iggy chuckled as he went inside the kitchen. He came back with a first-aid kit in his hand. He kneeled down where I sat and examined my bruise. He brought out two bottles and a napkin and started dabbing the napkin with the bottle's contents. He then applied it to my face. I squeezed my eyes as it stung. He removed (_finally_) the napkin and started dressing it with it bandages.

Iggy looked so much like a doctor with that serious look as he scanned my injured half of the face. I smiled and he gave a small smile back.

"Iggy, hand me the bandage along with the pin." Max asked turning around thrusting her hand out.

Iggy nodded and tossed her the bandage. Max then slowly wrapped it around the quivering Nudge.

"Done." Iggy said.

I finally noticed what he said and felt my cheek. It was bandaged tightly. It didn't hurt that much as before.

Iggy kicked the Eraser as he got up and smirked at me.

"Want a sticker for being such a good girl?" He said pulling out a SpongeBob SquarePants sticker.

I gave him a dull look while he chuckled with the other guys. I politely took the sticker, peeled it off, and gently placed it on his cheek. I smiled and stuck my tongue at him. Nudge laughed and Iggy rolled his eyes smiling as he peeled the sticker off and flicking it somewhere else.

As I started to go, Iggy grabbed my arm.

"Hey, hey, hey. You gotta pay the fees, ma'am." "What do you want?" I asked impatiently as I dragged the Erasers to the backyard.

"You know what I want." Iggy whispered lowly enough for only me to hear.

I felt my cheeks redden and he winked. Then I noticed a small black car with my raptor vision coming down the street. And it was no ordinary car, it was a police car and it was coming for this house to see what the heck happened. Some neighbor might have called or something.

"Max." I said pointing to the car though our broken balcony.

Everyone looked at where I pointed alerted by my serious expression.

"Everyone, back door. Dump the Erasers and we ditch this place. Pronto." Max instructed.

Everyone got up in response and hauled the Erasers into our backyard.

"Max, they're almost here." Dylan said.

I looked over to see the police car almost reaching the gate.

"Let's fly." Angel said as she laid the Eraser in the grass.

"No, that will attract attention." Max said shaking her head as she scanned the place for possible exits.

I also scanned the entire place until both of our ryes landed on a beautiful red Chevy truck.

Max looked at me, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

I looked at the Chevy and back at Max.

"Oh _yeah_." I replied.

Max gave an admirable smile.

"Guys," Max started making the flock look at her, "we have a red Chevy truck to hotwire." Max finished.

The flock grinned as they glanced at the poor, poor red Chevy. We all ran to the truck and boarded it with Max in the driver's seat and me next to her.

"Do I look eighteen or older to drive?" Max muttered as she started hotwiring.

"Do you really want the answer to that question?" Iggy asked "innocently".

Fang and Dylan started laughing while Iggy and Gazzy high-fived. Max rolled her eyes as she broke the wires with her mouth and connected them. I smiled rolling my eyes. Suddenly, the engine roared to life. Max without any hesitate hit the accelerator with full force. I looked in the rearview window and saw the police entering the gates.

"Try to act well-hidden." Angel suggested as Max slowly got us near the gates.

Max snorted, "Yeah, well-hidden alright. A fifteen-year old driving an old Chevy with seven other kids in the backseat ain't called well-hidden."

When we finally passed the gates and were on the road, we relaxed. Gazzy turned around to check if the police were at our house.

"Yup, they're at our house alright." Gazzy commented as he sat back down.

"Well if you make a bomb that explosive, they can't just stand there and eat popcorn cheering 'Yeah! Keep going!' can they?" Nudge asked with irritation in her voice.

_The irritation must be because of her ankle._

I sighed and looked up to see Max staring at the signs while driving.

"Max, red light." I alerted looking forward.

"Huh!" Max said real loud as she applied the brakes to the full power.

Everybody groaned and scowled at Max as they lunched forward almost hitting the seats. But at least we were safe,

"Why did people invent traffic lights?" She muttered to herself.

I smiled. We drove for a good twenty minutes (With a couple of swerves, may I add?) until we saw something that made us gape.

The toll center.

"How much is it?" Max asked with frustration evidently in her voice.

"Seventy-five cents." Dylan answered blessed with his power able to see faraway things.

"Do we have to go through it?" Angel asked.

"Well we can't take a U-turn, so yeah, we can't go around it." Max said exasperated.

I sighed and decided to take control.

"Max, you concentrate on the road. We cannot afford to get a ticket. Guys, search your pockets for any change." I directed.

Everyone started searching their pockets and we edged closer and closer to the toll center.

"Find anything?" I asked with urgency in my voice.

"I have a penny and fuzz." Angel said holding it out.

"Nope." Dylan, Fang, and Iggy chimed.

"Nada." Gazzy replied.

Nudge shook her head. Max sighed upwards pushing her flying bangs to the side. Then an idea came to my head. I was reluctant to do it cuz I hated it, but had no choice.

"Max," I slowly said, "you might not like this idea, but I have something we can do."

Max gave me a confused look and then she understood. She thought about it and sighed.

"Just make it quick, 'kay Isa?" Max replied.

I nodded almost regretting it. When we approached the toll window, a guy in his mid-twenties smiled at Max and me.

"That will be seventy-five cents." He nodded.

Max gave me a glance saying "You can start now."

I nodded and smiled at the guy and started to pry into his mind. His memories flowed throughout my brain. Him when he was in the baseball league and him getting his high school degree. I focused on the present state of mind.

_Man: Whoa, these two girls are pretty pretty. _

"Hello, how are you?" I asked with a sugary voice as I started to change his mind.

"I'm fine Thanks for asking. It will be seventy-fiv-" He started to say until his eyes widened.

"Put seventy-five cents in the basket and let us go, please." I said trying to ease him into confusion.

"Let you go." He whispered hoarsely.

He then slowly tossed the change into the basket and the small traffic light blinked green.

"Thank you." I smiled as I finished changing his mind.

Max quickly sped by before he had any thoughts.

I let out a heavy breath, "I'm not doing that again."

"Creeep-y." Gazzy crooned.

"Don't you have a charming personality?" Iggy said in a sarcastic tone.

I was startled and then I shook my head. I then turned around to look at Nudge.

"You okay, Nudge?" Max and I asked at the same time.

We looked at each other and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. It was hurting a bit, but now it's all good." Nudge answered quietly which was so unlike her.

I smiled and ruffled her straightened hair. She gave a small smile. Then a thought came to my head as I adjusted back to my normal posture.

"Nudge, do you remember who called?" I enquired.

"No Isa. The Erasers came by then after I picked it up." Nudge replied chewing on her nail.

"The phone rang?" Dylan asked.

I nodded.

_Who could have called…..?_

After that, we drove for over an hour. Max yawned.

"Max? Do you want me to drive?" I asked worried she might fall asleep in the middle of traffic.

"No, it's okay." Max replied bobbing her head back up from sleep.

_Max: I really wish I didn't stay up all night…_

"Why didn't you sleep last night?" I asked in a scolding tone.

Max gave me a startled look. "How do you know?"

I pointed towards my head. "Bid-kid wonders."

"Hmmph…" Max nodded giving a small, but sleepy smile.

"Max…." I said making it sound like a question.

She gave me one sleepy fleeting look.

"Oh alright." Max said finally giving it up.

She drove to a small parking lot near the gas station. It was diagonal, but who cared? She got out of the driver's seat and we switched place. She sat in the back next to Angel and Fang and Iggy sat next to me. Max snuggled up and fell asleep instantly. Fang placed her sleepy head on his shoulder and started to slowly pat her. I smiled as I looked back.

_How sweet._

I looked at Iggy and he winked at me. I grinned as I revved up the engine. The engine roared to life scaring the heck out of me and I almost hyperventilated to drive. But I calmed down and backed up the car.

_I've seen movies, I can do this!_

"Where are we? Where are we going?" Nudge asked.

"Don't know. Just driving." I replied as I avoided crashing into a car. Talk about Phew.

"Maybe we're in Maryland." Iggy suggested as I got onto the main road.

It was my first time driving and boy, I felt powerful. I tried to go as slow as possible to be safe until Iggy started whining.

"Isaaaaa…the guy who is walking is faster than us." He whined.

I gave him the Look and saw the walker far away in the back even with my raptor vision.

"Who's asleep, Fang?" I questioned.

"Max, Gasman, and Angel." He answered.

I nodded.

"What time is it?" Nudge asked.

"Hmmm….I'm thinking somewhere around eight or seven." Iggy answered looking at the sky.

A good twenty minutes passed (I didn't crash anyone in that time…..YET.) and Nudge spoke up.

"I'm hungry." Nudge said.

"Same here." Dylan added.

I nodded tired, "Let's go get some chow."

"Anyone for McDonalds?" Iggy asked peering at the nearby McDonalds.

Mumbled yesses were said.

"S'kay with me." Fang murmured.

"Ok," I said turning at McDonalds.

As soon as I parked the tired Chevy at the driveway, everyone streamed out of the car.

"Yo Max, Gazzy, Angel, wake up." Dylan said shaking Gazzy.

Max woke up in an instant. Gazzy got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked groggily.

"McDonalds, the home of the fats." Iggy grinned as he hoisted Gazzy out of the truck.

Angel was the only one who was still sleeping. I smiled when I saw her nestled in a crouching position.

_She looks so cute like an angel itself._

"Angel." I whispered as I ran my hand through her soft blonde halo-like curls.

Angel slowly got up and peered at me with her small blue eyes. She then held out her hands.

"Will you carry me, Isa?" She asked softly still asleep.

I smiled and picked her up and adjusted her so she won't fall. She nestled her soft head and started sleeping again.

"Angel, you can walk. You'll be heavy to Isa." Max chided rubbing her eyes trying to get out of her sleepy world.

"It's okay, Max." I assured her as we walked into the restaurant.

When we got in, the flock took a table and sat at it. I went to the counter still carrying Angel and Iggy was with me. When I went to the counter, the Spanish lady smiled.

"What will it be, _chica_?" She asked with a thick accent.

"Umm….twenty-four burgers and sixteen drinks. All are coke." I ordered.

The lady's eyes literally boggled at me.

"Feeding a crowd?" She asked astonished.

I smiled and nodded.

"That will be $58." The lady said pressing a bunch of buttons on the cashier.

I glanced at Iggy and he nodded. He gave her Max's credit card and she scanned it. The cashier lady turned around and barked orders to her coworkers and they instantly started working. Iggy gave her a "completely innocent" smile. Angel stirred and yawned. She started rubbing her eyes and picked up her head, but then instantly fell asleep again. I adjusted her again to make sure her neck doesn't hurt when she gets up.

The cashier lady smiled, "Your child is very cute." She complimented nodding at Iggy and me.

I flushed deep red. Iggy was also deep red, but he looked amused.

"T-this is not my child. She's a cousin." I stammered.

The lady instantly looked sorry, "Lo siento! Sorry, sorry. I thought it was your child."

I shook my head and the lady blushed. Thankfully, she left to help the others. That left an awkward atmosphere between Iggy and me. Iggy cleared his throat.

"Our child…hmmm…" Iggy murmured.

I turned bright red like a cherry. Iggy chuckled quietly.

"Do I look old to you?" I whispered.

Iggy laughed. Finally, the lady came and gave us two trays. Iggy kindly carried both of them to the table. When we got to the table, I carefully placed Angel on the chair that was connected to the wall.

"Angel." I whispered.

She jostled awake and started munching on her burger sleepily.

"Isa? Why are you red?" Nudge asked.

I glanced at Iggy and he winked. I flushed and went back to my food and was already on my second burger and second soda. Suddenly, some men came inside the restaurant. Max stiffened. The men sat in the table across to us.

"I don't like the look of them," Max muttered without moving her lips, "Angel, Gazzy, Nudge? Duck under the table and use the nearest exit. Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Isa, take an immediate left and get out as fast as you can." Max said as lowly as possible.

I didn't act alerted and kept munching my burger and acted like I didn't hear her at all. So did the rest of the flock. Iggy slurped his soda. Gazzy munched his third burger. Angel, who was fully awake, dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"On the count of three, go into action." Max said slowly and softly.

I learnt that trick. When Max meant "on the count of three", she actually means "on the count of one." The second passed and I jumped over the table and flipped to the nearest exit. Gazzy zoomed out of the door along with Angel. The men, immediately getting back, jumped into action too. Before Dylan and I could escape, they blocked us.

"We're here under Mr. Batchelder's authority." One of the men said quickly holding up a badge.

"Lies. Let. Us. Go." I said giving the man a good punch in the middle of his face.

"No! He's right." A voice came from outside.

Jeb.

He wore his usual doctor suit and had a warm smile on his face. He looked old, but that didn't mean he wasn't quick.

"We're not lying. We're here to tell you about the CSM mission you're having today. You have been called for a new mission. I called you, but then Erasers came, I suppose. We tracked you with the credit card." Jeb tried to explain keeping his palms up.

_Bu it's not even been two minutes we scanned it!_

Max glared at him while she came back inside again. I looked at the man I gave a bloody nose and winced.

"Well you could have told us without the men in black." Max scowled.

"What mission?" Fang inquired crossing his arms.

"You have to help the victims in China who were in the Sichuan earthquake. You have to help the citizens of China recover their loss and provide help and support. This earthquake happened on May 12 around 2 to 3 o' clock. It hit the Richter scale of 7.9 marking it the 21st deadliest earthquake in all time." Jeb explained.

_Oh my gosh…the poor people…._

"It happened two days ago?" Dylan asked surprised.

Jeb nodded.

"When are we going?" Angel asked quite straight-forwardly.

"To the airport. In about thirty minutes." Jeb answered looking at his watch.

"Today?" Fang asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, we need to help as soon as we can." Jeb nodded sounding grave.

"Mr. Batchelder, we need to go." The man I gave a punch reported.

"I agree, Andy. Let's go?" Jeb said making it sound like an order than a question.

Max thought about it and everyone was looking at her for her approval. She sighed and nodded.

"Let's go." She finally said.

We nodded and walked out of the restaurant to be welcomed by a big black van. We climbed into it and snuggled our way to the airport. The minute we got out, Jeb literally started spazzing.

"We are going to be late!" He kept reminding as he ran to the gate.

"I don't mean to be mean, but seeing an old man run is hilarious." Iggy chuckled as he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and walked into the gateway to the airplane. I felt someone tugging my sleeve. I looked down and saw Angel.

"What about the house? It has all our stuff in it." She asked.

"Don't worry about it. Police can't search our house without our permission. It's illegal to do that." I assured her.

She smiled with relief and we finally reached the end of the gateway and entered the plane. The pilot smiled nervously as he saw us.

_Must be scary flying a plane with eight bird kids and a scientist who made them._

There were about sixteen seats in four rows. I quietly sat in one of the middle seats. Iggy and Dylan sat on either side of me. Gazzy sat next to Iggy on his left.

_God, please make the people in China safe and healthy. Make sure nothing bad happens to them._

The attendant who sat among us started talking quickly about the safety procedures. I instantly tuned her out. The minute she sat down, the pilot announced that we are going to fly. I yawned and closed my eyes. The minute I closed my eyes, I felt two heavy weights on both of my shoulders. I open my eyes to see Iggy and Dylan sleeping with their heads on my shoulders. I smiled and tilted my head to Iggy's.

"Good night…." I whispered.

OoOooOOo

I wake up to Gazzy shaking me.

"Wha? Are we there yet?" I said blearily.

Jeb chuckled from behind. "I was waiting for that question." He smiled.

"In about ten minutes, to be exact." The attendant nodded.

Dylan was awake, but Iggy wasn't. He was still sleeping with his head leaning on my shoulder. I smiled as I tried to wake him up.

"Iggy?" I whispered.

Iggy "mmmed".

"Iggy!" I kinda shrieked.

He jostled awake with wide eyes. He also shrieked in the procession.

"Are you okay, Isa?" He asked loudly with his eyes rimmed with redness.

I chuckled and the flock bursted into peals of laughter.

"That was AWESOME, Isa." Gazzy laughed with tears coming out of his eyes.

Iggy sighed finally understanding the situation and rolled his eyes. He tried to keep a cross face.

"That was not funny." He said giving me an "adult-like" glance.

I sighed though I knew he wanted to laugh.

"We're landing. Please put on your seat belts." The attendant said.

I nodded and we quickly landed.

"The airport is currently shutdown and is not allowing anybody except for the rescue teams." The attendant explained as we got into the airport.

"Yes, the place where you are going to be staying for these two weeks is the orphanage. They kindly let us stay in their dormitories because all the other hotels were crashed." Jeb explained.

"Thank you and these are the directions to the orphanage." The attendant said handing Jeb a bunch of papers.

"Thank you," Jeb nodded and the attendant left in a brisk walk.

My head started spinning.

_So much to take in in a few minutes…._

"This is the way out." Jeb said beckoning to a gate.

As we approached the gate, a squeal erupted in the quiet air.

"Max!" it squealed.

Max looked like she got shocked by an electric current. She stood still like frozen ice.

"_She's_ here? Please tell me that wasn't here, PLEASE. Why does she have to be here?" She moaned slouching.

Fang gave her a shut-up-right-now glance. Nudge and Angel gave small smiles while Dylan grinned. Gazzy smirked.

_Who is this person?_

Iggy chuckled. "This is going to be fun, Isa."

"Who squealed?" I asked perplexed.

"You'll see…..you'll see." Iggy answered mysteriously.

And for all those procrastinators who are doing English project on this right now, this could possibly be in the climax section because this event changed my _entire_ life.

* * *

Review? :)


	44. Awesome! NOT

WHEEE! 109 reviews! :DDD Ughh….I kinda sprained my ankle. Delete kinda and replace it with MAJORLY. Hurts to walk. Lovely. Just plain lovely. But my reviewers made my day everyday so it didn't suck that bad. :))

Thank you:

CeCeOhSoCute (I also hope JP gives Iggy his sight back. It will be soo cool!)

BeyBay (You're really too sweet for words)

AlexyRae (Thanks for recommending my story! 3)

Isabelle (Thanks for reviewing! You always make me smile, Isabelle :))

KishinHunter15 (Thanks for reviewing! And IKR! xD)

Xx-ThisSucks-xX (Haha, no problem! Oh and I agree too! Plus he's hot too ;))

ChocoAddict (AWWW, I was so happy to read your review. This might sound weird, but I just wanna give ya a hug!)

BookWorm2011 (Don't you just love her? ;))

TeresaAngestheTelepath (LOL xD IKR.)

finnickisawesome (Thanks!You're soo nice :D BTW, I did read Angel.)

* * *

**Max POV**

_ZOMG. It is her. Why did she have to be there? She's a scientist for god' sake. Why does she have to be here? Oh my GOSH…._

I groaned as Fang gave me a Look.

_I have a feeling this mission is not going to end well…._

I edged closer to Isa because being near her kinda relaxes me. She gave me a confused look.

"Fang's _best friend_." I whispered in her ear.

Isa looked perplexed and then understood and gave me an apologetic smile. I returned it. Unfortunately, we reached the gate and sure enough we saw her.

Brigid.

"Max! Fang!" She grinned.

I allowed myself to be hugged. I watched in anger as she embraced Fang in a _tight_ hug. You could have literally seen smoke coming out of my ears. I was steaming. I wasn't _jealous._ I was just….…yeah, I was jealous.

"Oh, you must be the newbie Jeb was talking about." Brigid smiled as she held out her hand for Isa.

Isa politely smiled and shook it.

"Brigid. Brigid Dwyler." Dr. Amazing introduced herself.

"Isa." Isa replied.

"It's been long since I saw you, Brigid." Fang smiled the smile he usually reserved for me.

_That butthead._

"Yes! I know right! I've been busy with all this work and my new assistant. And when I heard about this and you guys were coming, I absolutely knew I had to come!" Brigid replied.

_You didn't __have__ to come…._

"Iggy! You can see?" Brigid bubbled.

Flecks of blush came across Iggy's face.

"Yeah….about three months ago." He answered bashfully.

_Holy cow…._

"Wow! Must have been nice, huh?" Brigid smiled, "Oh and which reminds me, I want to introduce you my assistant." Brigid chirped.

_Brigid 2? I'll pass…._

"She's only a year younger than me, but she's so smart!" Brigid beamed.

She stepped aside to show a girl. Um, let me rephrase that. A _chic_. She had blonde hair till her mid-back with pink streaks. She had a very nice tan, I gotta admit. She was skinny and wore dark blue skinny jeans with an orange top. Her hand was decorated with a lot of bracelets and hair bands. She looked exactly like one of those beach bunnies that Iggy used to fantasize about. Which made me wonder…..

I turned around to quickly look at Iggy's reaction. He was baffled by the sight of her. He literally forgot Isa, his _girlfriend_, was standing next to him. And he was even holding her hand. I scowled at him.

_Wow, Iggy…_

I quickly looked at Isa. She had a calm and serene look on her face.

_That's just Isa. Calm no matter what. Even when her boyfriend is drooling at a beach bunny. A smart beach bunny._

"Hi, I'm Summer Kahn." The girl smiled holding out her hand to me.

I didn't take it and she realized that I wasn't gonna so she dropped it.

"Max." I said.

"Cool. Can I call you Maxine or Maxi-" She started to say until I interrupted her.

"It's _Max_, not Maxine or Maxi. Just Max." I said with a steel glare.

She smiled like I never gave her the glare.

_She's so preppy and cheery…._

"'Kay. Now lemme introduce myself. I'm a scientist just like Brigid, but I'm her assistant. I am also your translator. I can speak four languages besides English. I speak Japanese, Spanish, Chinese (Mandarin), and…um…French." She explained jiggling her bracelets in the procession.

I nodded.

"That is…." Iggy started to say and everyone looked at him, "that is impressive."

_Oh my gosh…now that was LAME._

I gave Isa a glance and she returned it. I knew she wasn't really the jealous type, but everybody knows, if you get comfy with someone else and might I add _too_ comfy, it is kinda impossible to ignore. Even for a clam and reserved person like Isa.

"Where are we going?" Dylan asked.

"Well, it is actually an orphanage, but it is now used for clinic and other purposes. It was the only thing that withstood the earthquake. They graciously allowed us to live in it. It is quite small and you will have to adjust, but I'm pretty sure you'll be fine." Brigid answered.

Fang nodded listening to her every syllable.

"Thankfully, it is quite nearby, we only have to walk. But the scenery is so devastating." Summer whispered.

Brigid patted her arm assuring her.

"I'm going to some meetings. I might be back soon." Jeb added.

I nodded not really caring. I did soften towards Jeb because of my mom, but still…..i could never forget the feeling of betrayal I had when I saw him through my cage back at the School.

Fortunately for once, Brigid beckoned us to come. We followed her and walked out of the building without Jeb. The sight that beheld us was horrible. And that was a massive understatement. The store buildings were torn down and blocks of wood were strewn everywhere. Trees were on the ground instead of the air. There was a building, a bank, it was completely crushed down. The pillars were down and a large gaping hole went down its side. Stores that must have been selling goods were crushed down. It was completely _awful_.

I looked over to see the flock's reactions. I expected Nudge to burst out crying, but she had a calm look on her face. She tried to keep her cool. Angel was sniffing and Isa was hugging her looking distraught herself. Iggy and Dylan had a troubled look on their face, but it also had determination. So did Fang's. I never saw him so disturbed in my entire life. Gazzy's usual happy and "innocent" face was shaken by the feelings of despair. I thought….such a big earthquake can really be so devastating.

I took a deep breath and like a leader, I motioned for us to move on. I gave Isa an instructing look and she nodded. She quietly got the flock to move on. Isa was like my….well Iggy was my left-hand man and Fang is my right-hand man, but Isa was my…left-wing woman. What felt so good was that I could trust her so much. We finally started walking and the air was completely silent and sorrowful. Well it was silent until Nudge shrieked. I snapped my head to look at her and she was panting when she saw a bloody arm poking out for a broken shaft. I myself got shaken by that. Isa and Dylan quickly rushed to her side covering her eyes and softly prompted her to move on.

It's not like we weren't used to seeing blood. We see blood like everyone sees water. But seeing someone bleed and not caused by us still kinda freaked us out. Delete the word kind and replace it by largely.

Brigid and Summer looked pretty strong and kept striding on not letting their gaze steer away. When we finally reached the orphanage, I sighed. It did looked not affected. Much. It was in fact quite huge. And this is coming from a person who used to live in a cage. When we entered, a bunch of kids, pre-teens and younger, got up. Three adults, a woman, and two men got up along with the kids. The men had black and foxy hair while the woman had soft brown hair.

They said something in Chinese and Summer nodded. The woman nodded and came over to us, but walking to where I was standing. She had warm brown eyes and looked like a really nice mom.

"Hello. My name is Mina. How are you?" She said in a heavy, but a pleasant accent.

I smiled awkwardly.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked.

"Not that good. You saw what happened outside, right?" She replied.

I nodded gravely.

Mina smiled with her tired eyes. "It is kind of you to help us. What are your names?"

"Max." I said.

"Iggy."

"Isabelle."

"Gazzy."

"Dylan."

"Fang."

"Angel."

"Nudge."

Mina bowed her head up. "The space here is small as other rescue teams also recruit here. Sorry for any inconvenience." Mina apologized.

I nodded.

"We have just experienced a deadly earthquake. A lot of people are injured, missing, or…." She stopped trying to calm down.

The man walked over and gave her a squeeze on the shoulder.

"…dead." She finished.

"We recovered a lot of people. But many of them are shaken so much by the earthquake. The other rescue teams are doing the best they can, but we cannot return them to their original status. Especially the children. So we needed relief programs and this was an orphanage so we tried to organize some programs the children might like. Even the adults hopefully." The man said with a lighter accent.

I nodded.

_A lot of work…..but I can do it!_

"We still needed to fin missing people and so we needed more rescue teams. We heard about your….erm….special talent and so we called for you. You will be divided into three groups. A group where you have to find missing people in the place where the earthquake hit. Another group is the relief program group. Help the children and adults to distract from the earthquake. The last group is divided into two sections. One section is to research about the damage and the other section is to help the injured people. Make casts, bandages, etc." The man continued.

_I will go with the "finding missing people" group. It will be kinda helpful…._

"I will go for the first group. I will try to find missing people." I announced.

"I want to go with Max." Nudge proclaimed.

_She's getting stronger and stronger each day…_

I gave Nudge an admiring smile. She returned it.

"I will go with the research team." Iggy said.

_Scientist? Iggy? Those two __so__ do not go together._

"Same." Fang stated.

_Okay, what's going on over here?_

Jealous, Max?

_Voice? Now you come to me. Perfect. I'm going crazy. Crazier. First off, Dr. Amazing and now Mr. Voice. Lovely day it's been, hasn't it?_

"I will go with the relief program." Dylan declared.

"Me too." Gazzy nodded.

"I'll go with the aiding of the injured people." Isa volunteered.

"I want to go with Isa." Angel insisted.

I opened my mouth to oppose cuz when did six—I mean, _7-year _olds see injured people. They might get sick or something. But then….I didn't know…I felt like she could handle it. She was my baby and I didn't want to…

I sighed and nodded. Angel gave me one of her "innocent" dimpled smiles. I gave a tired smile. Mina seemed to notice that.

"You must be tired. It is good for you if you rest. China is twelve hours ahead of time and it will take a day to get used to it." The other man suggested.

I nodded. "We don't have any bags on us since _someone_," I gave a glance at Jeb, he didn't even flinch, "give us time to pack."

"You can use these dorms. Follow me, please." Mina said finally talking after a long time.

We followed her.

"Dorms are in alphabetical order. There are only four rooms left. Two per room." The lady said.

"Oh…that must mean…I'm paired up with Angel." Dylan thought.

He smiled. "Let's go, Ange?"

Angel loved that nickname. She instantly smiled and nodded. They went on their way.

"I'm with the Gasman." Fang said looking the slightest bit scared.

"This is going to fun, isn't it?" I heard Isa murmur to Nudge.

She beamed and nodded.

_L M N….I'm with Nudge. Ears, prepare to bleed._

"I'm with Max." Nudge grinned.

I nodded. Just before I left, I saw Iggy turn pale. Paler than he usually is. Isa had amused look on her face.

"My real name is James." I heard him say.

"You still pair together. H I J LM." I heard Mina say.

I chuckled.

_Boy, isn't this going to be fun._

A lot of fun with Brigid and Summer.

I cursed under my breath.

_One day, I am permanently gonna delete you! PERMANANETLY._

We'll see.

I groaned as I walked into the room.

"Everything okay, Max?" Nudge asked looking a bit worried.

I shook my head. I actually opened my eyes and took a good look of the room. It had two bed on the left and right. It was hard when I sat on it. The walls had a dull orange color painted onto it. The beds had a small blanket and a worn-out looking pillow. I sighed and rolled over with the blanket I had. At least it was something instead of nothing. We used to go days without any blanket or pillow.

_Better than nothing…._

I then groaned as I thumped the hard steel-like bed.

_This is going to be one LOONG mission._

You can say that again.

I groaned. _Again_.

**Iggy's POV**

_No,no, no, don't tell me I'm sleeping in the same room as Isa! The flock will then think I'm being pervy again! _

Isa chuckled as she pulled the medium-sized blanket to cover up.

"Don't laugh." I groaned.

Isa turned over to face me and grinned. I gave her a Look from my bed. The floor between us was covered with carpets and was the only thing that separated us.

_At least there is a cool scientist I can talk to. She sounds really smart. Her name is kinda unqiue. Summer. Summer Kahn. It's kinda like a song. Hmmm, maybe I wanna be a scientist when I grow up. All smart and stuff. Max would laugh at that. Bird-kid scientist. Gosh, that just is….a scientist who made a scientist. Messed up, man…_

"Earth to Iggy." Isa said sounding like she was trying to get my attention.

"'Sup?"

"You? Research team?"

"Why asking?" I replied.

"Just wondering."

"I dunno. It sounds cool. Summer could teach me some scientific stuff. It'll be cool." I shrugged.

_This is weird…..I never felt this kinda way to other girls when I have Isa…._

Isa had a look in her face like she was deeply thinking. She looked downright adorable with that face. I smiled softly at her. I didn't know why, but I always felt like holding her and kissing her all I want. Only if she wants to though.

_Is it normal to feel this way when you like someone? I'm going mental. I don't like Isa cuz she's hot (she is), I like her for her sweet personality. She makes me a better person. Even the flock thinks so…..…I can't wait to research on the "research team". I dunno. I'm finding all this scientific stuff cool. AM I TURNING NERDY? FROM A PYRO? The Gasman will murder me. Ughh…_

I sighed. The fact I have to share a room with Isa kinda makes me feel….weird.

_This is coming from a pervert._

I groaned.

_What are my problems? Let's list them. One, this mission sounds hard. Very hard. Two, this Summer chick pretty cool and I want to learn a lot. Wait, that's not a problem…Oh whatever. Three, THIS BED IS KILLING ME! Four, I haven't made a bomb over twelve hours (twenty-four if you count China time). Five, I have to share a room with Isa. My girlfriend. And me. With my pervy thoughts. Kill me now…._

"I never saw you thinking so deeply before, Iggy." Isa whispered.

I turned to look at her.

"Take a very good look, you ain't getting it again." I grinned.

Isa smiled rolling her eyes and started to stare at the ceiling. I sighed as I rolled over.

"Fascinating…" I heard Isa murmur.

"What me?" I chuckled as I turned to face her.

Isa glanced at me and pointed at the ceiling. I looked up to see a black substance right above her head. It looked like someone made all these leeches stay in one place and burned, fried, and—you get the picture. It was an icky and gooey black substance.

I grimaced. "What is that?"

"I dunno." Isa whispered.

_Isa's not the type to squeal or get scared by a bunch of bugs or disgusting stuff, but to tolerate that disgusting looking thing when you're trying to sleep is pretty…UGH. And it had to pretty much be right above her head. It looks like it's gonna fall any second._

I saw Isa adjust herself to avoid the….the thing. Then a thought came to me and my face flamed up.

_Is it too pervy to ask? AM I EVEN GONNA ASK?_

Then I heard myself say, "You can come here if you want….I don't bite."

_HOLY S-! I actually said it and my hormones finally realized that my face should flame up like a burned tomato. I'm turning into Nudge!_

I looked up to see Isa herself flushing.

"Okay…" I heard her say in soft voice.

I moved over to give her some space in this small bed. I blushed a little when she slid in. She turned and faced away from me.

_Is it wrong for a boyfriend to make his girlfriend blush? I guess not._

I slid my arms around her waist. Tight. I laughed quietly as I saw her ears redden.

"Kids are so warm." I grinned to myself.

She turned around and I could still see her blushing.

"Pssst, lemme tell you something." She said with sleepy eyes, "You're one too."

I winked and released my arms on her. She still kept facing my side and closed her eyes.

"Isa! Isa!" I said shaking her arm.

"What?" Isa groaned flustered.

I grinned, "Were you asleep?"

Isa gave me one of those tired, but amused glances.

"No, I was dancing." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"To what?" I smirked.

"To Michael Jackson, 'kay? Now lemme slee…." She said finally giving up to sleep.

Soon enough, I heard soft breathing sounds coming from her. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_I have a feeling this mission is going to be memorable. One day done, thirteen more to go._

OoOooOoOO

"Iggy! Get up!" A voice literally said din my ear.

I opened my eyes to see Isa hovering over me with her wet hair bunched up in strands. She wore the same clothing as yesterday. The first thing I saw was the locket I gave her.

"Mmmm…" I said rubbing my eyes, "you still have it?"

"Of course I do." She smiled lifting me up to my feet, "Go take a shower now or you'll have to wait in line."

I grinned and backed Isa up the wall and pressed her arms to the wall. I could feel her soft breathing. The smell of her hair twirled around us.

"Iggy?" Isa whispered.

I must have been in the most perverted mood ever because the next thing I said was, "Wanna come with me?"

Her mouth formed a small "o" and then she smirked.

She kept a pouty face and said, "Aw, that's sad. As you can see, I already took a bath. Maybe next time?"

_HOLY SH—_

I gaped at her. She winked and ducked out of my reach. I was still surprised, but I chuckled. As I walked to the bathroom, Fang was coming out of it. He had wet hair and was fully dressed. Man, girls would have died all over the globe just to see Fang's hair tousled and wet.

"Only cold water." Fang said shivering slightly.

"Crap…I can deal with it." I said imagining the next thirteen showers.

"Iggy, I want to tell you something." Fang started to say.

"Sure what up, man?"

"It's not like I don't trust you or anything, I have my full trust on you, but do not hurt my little sister. I mean since you're in the same room and everything…" Fang said.

_Oh….._

"I promise. I like Isa a lot, I won't do anything she doesn't want to do. I promise, Fangey." I said with a reassuring smile.

Fang gave a relieved smile.

"I trust ya, Ig. And don't call me that." He said while leaving.

I grinned and went inside the bathroom.

_Isa's lucky she has a caring brother._

I quickly took a shower, a _cold _shower, and finally came out with the same clothes as yesterday. As I came out, I saw Summer waiting for me. I was in full awe. She had a blue tank top over white shorts. She had a bunch of blue beads around her neck and had a small hat on.

_How can she be so fashionable in this place?_

"Hi….Iggy, right? Wanna get started on the research?" Summer smiled

I nodded almost dazed. And that's when my adventures as a "research scientist" began.

**Isa's POV**

Iggy's words still rang in my ear. I couldn't stop blushing.

"Isa?" Mina said bringing me out of my tangled thoughts.

"That is the boy we are having trouble helping." Mina said pointing to a scrawny-looking Asian twelve-year old boy.

"His name is Cái. The problem is he doesn't want to eat. He is grieving over his missing mother. His father was already dead at birth." Mina explained.

"He's an orphan. Just like me…" Angel whispered.

I squeezed her hand.

"You're not an orphan. You have four bothers and three sisters." I smiled, "Go and help out other people, I will join you soon." I said beckoning her to go.

She smiled and nodded. She left to go to this girl who just rejoined with her father. She was crying tears of happiness and finally started eating. Angel smiled at her. I walked over to Cái and quietly sat on a stool near his bed. Cái looked sad, furious, and angry at the same time. He started speaking rapid Chinese. Mina furrowed her eyebrows and started speaking rapid Chinese back with a strict tone.

"Mina, let me talk to Cái." I said gently patting his arm.

He immediately recoiled. I carefully looked at his face. His eyes were rimmed with redness and were full to brim with tears daring not to come out.

"Cái, I know you're sad, but would you mom like it if you didn't eat? She would scold you, wouldn't she? Would your mom like it when she comes back and sees you skinnier than a stick? Then she'll get mad at me." I said in a soft tone.

Mina translated and the tears that were daring not to come out eventually came out. He replied back. Mina looked torn up.

"He said he will only eat if you promise him that you will find his mother." She said slowly.

I bit my lip and nodded despite how crazy the promise was. It was already impossible to find people and that too a specific person. A smile ran across the poor boy's face and he quickly pulled out a picture. I took the picture and saw a woman smiling next to the smiling Cái. I nodded and took the bowl of food form his tray and started feeding him. When he was done, I wiped his face that was wet from tears and countless hours of sobbing. I clutched the photo of his mom determined.

_God, please let me find C__á__i's mom. Please help this innocent child._

**Max's POV**

I grunted as I picked up the man. I used my shoulder to wipe the grime from my face. My wings were tired from heavy weight-lifting. I turned my head up to look at the sky. It was darker than Fang's hair.

_It's like evening right now….this gotta be the last rescue for the day._

"Nudge!" I screamed.

"Coming!" Nudge said as she soared over me.

"Did you get the little kid?" I screamed. It was impossible to communicate with the strong winds.

She twirled around to reveal a little kid all huddled up. I gave her a thumb-up as we ascended the sky.

_From 9 AM to 9 PM we only rescued 14 people. We need to do better than this._

As we landed at the orphanage, we rushed to the aid center. The orphanage had become a hospital, an orphanage, and a place to research as well. As I laid the man on the stretcher along with his child next to him, the medics whisked them away. I sighed.

"Good job, Nudge. I'm proud of you." I smiled admiringly at Nudge.

She gave a tired smile back. As we walked inside the orphanage, I saw Isa and Angel. They looked just as much as tired as us. I was just about to say hello until my stomach rumbled. Along with three other stomachs. It was a women's chorus. We all started to crack up despite we were so tired. When we finished, Mina came and handed us bowls of soup while chuckling. As I slurped mine, we walked over to the "researchers". And there was Mr. Einstein and Mr. Newton along with Dr. Amazing and Ms. Bunny all huddled up on a laptop.

_Where in the world did they get the Wi-Fi?_

"This was the center of the earthquake. It occurred…." I heard Dr. Amazing murmuring to Fang.

Fang nodded to every single word, no, _syllable_ she said. What irked me was that Iggy was doing the same thing except with Ms. Bunny. I looked over to Isa and she shrugged.

"He does want to be a scientist." Isa whispered to me.

I snorted, "Good luck, Ig."

_Just because Brigid has red hair Fang doesn't have to follow her like a puppy. I mean come on. I know can look horrible sometimes and even worse, but I have my days when I don't look like a pancake. At least._

"You're beautiful, Max." Isa smiled, "You really are. Despite Fang is with Brigid and he's thinking about the earthquake and stuff, he still thinks about you. A corner of his brain always thinks about you. Trust me, I read his mind and it's like watching Romeo and Juliet god knows how many times."

I gave her a tired smile, "Who's Romeo and Juliet here?" I said looking down at my dirty clothes.

Isa chuckled.

"I wish I can read Iggy's mind, but he loves to block it."

"That's Iggy." Nudge nodded.

Isa and I laughed and said, "Yes, it is."

Iggy and Summer started laughing and I looked over to Isa. She didn't look upset or happy.

_I just hope Iggy doesn't make any fights happen with Isa. She's precious to the flock already. It's been four months she's been with us and we love her like we lived with her for all of our fourteen years._

I glanced at Iggy.

_He sometimes does take thing overboard._

I felt a cool hand touch my shoulder. I looked over to see Isa pressing a photo in my hand.

"There is this child named Cái and he refuses to do anything until he sees his mother. The sad thing is that she is missing. If you find her, please tell me." Isa explained.

"It's gonna be very hard. We already are so tired even though we found only fourteen people and to search for a specific person….I will do my best." I replied.

Isa gave a smile.

"Thanks Max. You're the best."

"Are you guys gonna eat? Cuz like you know, you're all hungry and the first thing to do to get rid of that hungriness is to eat, so you gonna eat? Cuz I'm not exactly full and if you leave that bowl of delicious soup lying around, I might—" Nudge started to babble to the "research team" till I covered her mouth.

"Oh hey guys, we didn't even notice ya. We got so busy. Hahaha." Summer laughed.

_How could you? You were in a heated conversation. And boy do I mean, __heated__._

"Let's go get some food, Brigid." Fang said beckoning her to the kitchen passing right through me.

"That'll be awesome!" Brigid exclaimed.

_Awesome! NOT._

"I'm starving." Iggy said passing right through Isa.

Isa glanced at Iggy. Nervously.

_I wonder how the next twelve days will go by….._

* * *

Review? Please? You know you wanna click that button ;) 


	45. Bless Skinny Jeans

120 reviews! That's awesome, guys! Thank you soo much! My leg got better! Kinda hurts, but it's all good((:

Isabelle (Aw, thanks! That made me feel better the second u said it!)

Xx-ThisSucks-xX (XD IKR. Thanks for reviewing 3)

Saffira (THANKS! I will do my best to make sure you love it :))

KishinHunter15 (LOL. "Do not make moi mad." I should add that. xD)

BookWorm2011 (AWW! Thank you!)

Shayshay (YAY! Thanks for reviewing, new reviewer! :))

Maxridebaconducttapebombs (Thanks for the names! I'm clueless when it comes to these things! .)

Maxridebaconbombsducktape (Thanks for reviewing 3 The Japan incident happened recently while this story takes place in 2008. But don't worry, I'm gonna do something on that. :) And plus, what I meant by "overpowered" was that you know how Isa and Angel have the same powers? It's just that Isa's are stronger. Angel often gets irritated by that. Remember "Lemme be the leader" thing? Same thing happening over here.)

Finnickisawesome (Haha, THANK YOU! I'm gonna give u a hint. Cái's situation will change the entire feeling of the mission. ;) I like feeling sneaky.) 

ChocoAddict (Haha, I will try to follow your demand. Your wish is my command ;))

carlierussle (Thank you for favoriting! :D)

AwestruckingAmy123 (Thanks for favoriting AND alerting! :))

* * *

**Isa POV**

It didn't really hurt me, but it did stung a bit when Iggy just walked by me. He always used to smile or wink every time he saw me, but he didn't that time. I tried not to take it too seriously.

_He did say he was starving so maybe that's why…._

Just right that second, we heard laughing from the other room. It was Summer, Fang, Brigid, and Iggy. Max gave an irritated glance. I sighed.

_I shouldn't be so possessive about Iggy. I can't act like I own him. I just hope….we don't break up. I just can't help but be kinda jealous. I shouldn't be though…I trust Iggy. He won't give me a cold shoulder._

**Nine days later. At 8:00.**

I crossed my arms and glanced glumly at Iggy as he peered over Summer's laptop and chuckled. Summer turned red in the face but you could see she was enjoying it.

"Are they researching or looking at her baby pictures?" Max hissed angrily as she washed her sweat-covered face.

"I dunno. Any luck finding Cái's mom?" I asked as Nudge descended next to her.

"No." Max and Nudge said together.

I heavily sighed. Iggy's cold shoulder wasn't the only problem I was facing. Cái was still stubborn about his missing mom. He doesn't want to eat or drink. He doesn't want to play with other kids. He doesn't even wanna talk until he sees his mother. Occasionally he had breakdowns. In them, he used to sob murmuring his mom over and over again. It's hurting Cái so bad. He was dropping weight so fast.

I rubbed my temples. Sometimes Cái murmured his mother's name repeatedly in his breakdowns or sleep. It was completely devastating on how one loss can affect a child. I didn't even know my parents, but I was totally fine.

_I guess this is different. He used to be with his mom. I never met with my parents….._

"Thinking much, Issy? Your hair will fall out soon if you keep stressin', ya know that right?" A voice chuckled.

I looked up hoping it was Iggy, but it was Dylan. I sighed heavily and Max copied me. We both leaned against the wall. Dylan stood between us and leaned back too.

"You know, every time you sigh, you lose a centimeter in your height? At this rate, you both will be midgets at the end of the mission." Dylan grinned.

His grin went off as soon as he kept it due to Max's evil glare.

"Hey Max. Can I tell you something? Once this mission is over, their eyes are only gonna be on you. Summer and Bridget are to gonna come and live with us or anything so all their undivided attention will go to y'all." Dylan said in a comforting tone.

His eyes looked like they were sad, but they instantly got replaced with happy ones. Fake happy ones.

_He's telling the love of his life to not worry about __her__ love of her life. How unhappy that must be…._

Max considered Dylan's words and gave a smile. It was so sudden, Dylan flushed, but it died the instant it came. I didn't know why, but I just hugged him.

"Isa?" Dylan exclaimed flushed.

"Thanks for the reassurance."

His face flamed up, but he smiled his "model" smile.

"Anytime. I'll be with Jiao if you need any more hugs. Remember, they're free." Dylan winked as he walked over to a pretty petite 12-year old girl. Nudge squealed when she saw Jiao. That's Nudge for ya.

I sneaked a glance at Iggy. He glanced back but instantly flickered his gaze over to Summer.

_What's wrong, Iggy?_

* * *

**Iggy POV**

I glanced back at the computer screen.

_The aftermath of the earthquake, the casualties, are gonna be very major…rain storms and maybe dust storms. The Richter scale is still determining…._

I yawned and stretched as I glanced over to Isa. She slumped and averted her eyes.

_Why is she sad? Hmmm….whatever, I have a lot of stuff to do. Wasn't she all "huggy" just now with Dylan? Whenever I'm not with her, why does she always be cute around Dylan? It's kinda annoying…_

"Yoo-hoo? Iggy, you there? Wanna hear something funny?" Summer asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

I smiled, "Yeah, that'll be nice."

_For once._

"Apparently, detonating a nuclear device within Choco, California limits results in a $500 fine."

I grinned and shook my head, "How does that make sense? Who's gonna pay? The dead detonator?"

Summer's eyes twinkled as she jiggled her bracelets, "I know right."

I laughed.

"The signal here is not that good." Summer groaned as she fiddled around with the laptop nearly pushing it out the window.

"I have a big window in my room. Maybe there will be a good signal there." I suggested.

"Good idea." Summer said unplugging the computer and walking towards my room.

As I walked towards the room, I saw Isa all slumped up sitting in a chair. Dylan came along with a little girl and Isa beamed like she just got a Christmas present. The grin that was only reserved for me. _Only_.

"You okay, Iggy? You've been zoning out a lot." Summer said peering.

_At least I have Summer…_

"I'm good. Just a bit tired, that's all." I replied.

Summer gave me a glance as she opened the window.

"You know Isa, right?"

"Yeaaah…?" I responded.

"Don't you think Dylan and Isa would make the cutest couple ever?"

"What?" I said not believing what I just heard.

"Isa and Dylan would look so good together. They always smile whenever they are around each other. They would make a perfect couple. Don't you think so?" Summer mused.

Irritation flowed through me like water in a strong current.

_Cute and perfect, huh? Why does she have to flirt with him so much that everyone thinks they are a couple? Isa's being so—_

That's when Isa came inside. She was chuckling as she came inside and stopped as she saw Summer and me. She looked confused and a bit…..hurt?

"What are you doing here?" I asked not realizing my anger was flowing out.

"What?" She whispered.

"You heard me. What are you doing here?" I repeated with the same tone as before.

Her confusion changed into anger. It was very evident on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this was my room."

"Hurry up. We're doing something busy, y'know?" I said putting my attention back to the computer screen.

Isa's face looked like she got punched in the face. By me. It looked like she was gonna cry. She bit her lip and then ran out of the room.

_Finally…she left._

And then I realized….

_What the hell did I just say?_

* * *

**Isa POV**

I felt the tears I held back drip down my face. I ran to Max's room and saw only Max sitting on her bed. Max turned around and was surprised.

"Isa? Why are-" She started to say until I hugged her.

"Isa? What happened?" Max asked taken aback.

_Why? Why did he had to…..What did I do?_

"Isa….I don't know how to console someone to tell the truth, but just tell me. What happened, Issy?"

I wanted to keep it to myself. Why tell Max? I ddint feel like telling her, but my mouth opened and then it just poured out what happened.

"You know what? You're not going back to that idiot's room, you understand me? We're sharing beds. That butthead… He's meaner than Fang. Now I'm mad at Fang **and** Iggy." She muttered making space.

_Maybe I did something wrong? If I did, I should go apologize….._

"Cheer up! Don't let it get to you. You're not gonna talk to him till he says sorry, comphrende?" Max said shaking me.

I nodded half-heartedly.

"Smile." Max said raising one eyebrow.

I gave her a weak smile. She smiled warmly.

"Go to sleep. We both have a lot of work to do tomorrow. You can't keep these small things get into your mind." Max advised.

I nodded and wiped my tears. I lied down and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Forget about that right now. Just go to sleep." Max murmured.

I nodded and despite Max told me, there was only one thought in my mind as I fell asleep: Iggy.

OoOooOOo

That afternoon, Nudge came inside the medical room shrieking, "Isa! Max got hurt!"

She slowly carried Max and I hurried over to her. I got shocked to see Max look like a broken pile of bones. Max looked like she got whipped like whip cream. She got a weirdly-positioned ankle, a black eye, and blood was splattered all over her.

"What happened?" Fang gasped as he came running in, "What the heck happened to Max?"

"Nudge, I want you to calm down, 'kay? Now please explain in a serene way. Please?" I said trying to calm the hyperventilating, tired Nudge.

"Fang?" Brigid said.

Then Fang _shrugged_ her off. I was astonished. I smiled sadly.

_At least Max's problem was solved…._

"A….roof collapsed on her. She was stubborn and…," Nudge took a deep breath and I helped her calm down, "But she still saved the man she wanted to save.

"Idiot." Fang said smoothing her forehead, "She'll be alright, right Isa?"

I nodded subtly.

"Is Max okay?" Summer asked.

I turned around and saw Iggy and Summer rush into the room. I looked away. It made me feel nasty inside, but I just couldn't look at Iggy in the eye. I was either too angry or just plain confused. I just couldn't tell.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Just a bit banged up, but she's fine," I replied not looking at Iggy, "Angel, will you get some bandages for me?"

Angel nodded and came back with bandages. I slowly wrapped Max's eye and foot.

"Put her inside, Ange."

"I'm gonna go now. Have to finish the job. There were other people there too." Nudge said starting to fly.

"You're not going anywhere, Nudge. Stay back. Max's not with you. You need an adul-" I said but she already left.

"Damn…." Dylan muttered.

"Sis, is Max gonna be okay?" Fang asked.

I nodded, "She'll be fine. Just give her a day rest."

"I wonder why the roof collapsed…." Summer murmured.

Then the scariest sound alive came. It pelted the orphanage's roof. The damp smell of it overtook our smelling. It became louder and louder. Then, all the lights went out. Screams from the children were heard. The sound of broken windows made our hearts lurch. Added onto the horror, we felt a moist and wet feeling under our feet.

Water. It was seeping through the cracks. And then the torrent of water rushed to us. It reached to our ankles. It was deathly silent; it felt as if you can hear everyone's hearts pounding like madness.

_Oh my gosh….If we don't do anything, we might as well say bye to our lives_

"Do not panic. Do anything besides that. We all know what's happening now," I started to say as the water level increased to my knees, "Just help me and everything will be fine."

And then my blood ran cold and my heart skipped a beat. Only one thought was on my mind. And by looking at the other faces, they had the same thought.

Nudge.

"Nudge." Everyone gasped.

"We need to find her, but it's our first priority to help these people." I directed.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Isa…..what about Nudge?" Dylan whispered.

My heart wrenched as I said this, "Our priority is to help everyone reach safety. Max is not able to direct right now, but I think she would have done the same thing," I said thundering though my heart was racing faster than a racecar.

Everyone looked away, but I knew they knew what they had to do.

"Dylan, get all the kids to safety. You help Dylan, 'kay Angel?" I said as the water level increased to my thighs.

Dylan nodded sadly and Angel bit her lip but they both went to work.

"Fang? Get the adults to safety. Get Max to safety…..Iggy….help Fang okay?" I instructed.

"Where are you going?" Iggy asked.

"I'm…going to go find Nudge." I answered.

"Let me come with you. You're not going in this horrible weather." Iggy replied stopping me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

I gave him a side glance.

"I need you to help Fang." I said quietly.

I felt his hand slowly release my shoulder. I jumped out the window and opened my wings. The chilling rain pounded my face and my wings became denser and denser each second. It was very difficult to fly. Birds are not meant for water. Not at **all**.

China's streets were flooded with water. Trash and bits and pieces floated in the dirty waters.

_How can I find Nudge in all this? Be confident, Isa. Be confident._

I flew to a barely floating store and held onto the pole. Then its roof fell on me. It scraped my chin and neck. I grunted as I tried to push it off. I was lucky because it was small. I felt like a helpless puppy as I started kicking it. Eventually it came off in return giving me a twisted wrist. With that, I squirmed as I panted when I finally able to breathe. I shivered as the cold air wrapped around me.

**BOOM!**

_Thunder!_

I squeezed my eyes as my ears winced.

_I'm not giving up!_

I slowly got up in spite of my limbs aching. I opened my drenched wings and soared through the damp sky until something caught my eye. A shiny silver off-shoulder. I mean, after all, how many shiny silver off-shoulders do you see under a ramen store? And the person wearing it has wings? Not many.

I zoomed down and dived into the water. I struggled as I swam. I lunged for Nudge and got her by the loop in her skinny jeans.

_Bless skinny jeans._

I hugged her tight and started to swim upward. That is until something caught my eye. Again. But this time, it wasn't a something. It was a some_one_.

The spitting image of a female Cái itself.

* * *

Review? :D


	46. The Sunrise With Max

Haha! Hey guys! Thank you for ur wonderful reviews! They made me smile, chuckle, and laugh. They were AWESOME! :D 6 new reviewers and four favoriters! WHOOPEE!

Thanks:

Integrity21 (Thanks for favoriting! And lol, I hope I can drown her someday too ;))

CeCeOhSoCute (THANK YOU! :D)

Fluer Moonrose Lampourge (haha, thanks! Ur soo nice)

Jay3198 (Thank _you_! You're so sweet!)

Xx-ThisSucks-xX (LOL, I agree. xD Thanks for reviewing, Xx-ThisSucks-xX!)

carlierussell (THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING!)

Ramouna (H-A-H-A thank you! ;D)

BookWorm2011 (Thank you! I just love it when ya review. You leave the sweetest comments eva~)

MOUNA FROM CARSON (hehehe, I did now ;))

Ave (thanks! Ur really sweet!)

MOUNA (AW, I did now! :))

the nice aleena (THANKS FOR FAVORITING ME! :3)

* * *

**Fang's POV**

_Why did Isa react like that? Did Ig…do something to her? If that's the reason then I swear to—_

I released my wings upward as I carried the old woman to the terrace.

_This rain is crazy. Oh my gosh…._

I gently placed the lady with everyone else. The lady smiled at me. She said something that sounded like ancient Chinese.

"You're a good boy. Something good will happen today to you." She said with a thick accent.

I didn't really know how to react and so I just smiled and bent my head. I nodded and quickly flew down back to the orphanage.

_What did she mean by that?_

Then I saw Iggy.

"Is everyone okay? Oh and by the way, everyone's up there. There's no one left." Iggy asked.

I nodded.

"Is the 'roof' on the terrace sealed?" Iggy questioned.

It's sealed. Is Max up there?" I asked him.

Iggy snorted, "Nope. You know her for fifteen and half years and you think she's gonna sit like a doll while we do all the saving?"

I exhaled.

_Oh Max, why are you so difficult?_

"So true…but with that ankle?" I replied.

Iggy shrugged and then a voice called out from the behind. I turned around to see a silhouette in the fog. It got bigger and bigger as it got closer.

"Fang!" The voice yelled.

_MAX!_

"Where are Isa, Nudge, and Gazzy?" Max said as she finally came out from the fog.

Her ankle looked worse than ever and she looked like she came out from a blender.

"Isa went to go find Nudge. Gazzy's helping Dylan." I answered over the roaring wind.

"WHAT? Nudge? She went without me?" Max screeched.

Then the most horrible news came. From our seven-year old Angel.

"Fang….,"

I turned around to see my little mind-reader distraught and looking like she was going to cry. I looked closely and saw that her big tears were glistening as they fell down slowly on her wet face.

**BOOM!**

The already pounding rain intensified and increased.

"What happened, Angel?" Dylan and Gazzy said as they swooped down.

Angel whimpered and bent her head down.

"Isa….." Angel wept, Max went over to her and tried to comfort her," Isa's…..dead…"

My heart dropped and I choked on my own breath. Shock jolted my mind.

"WHAT?" Iggy yelled.

_Dead? How? HOW?_

Angel held up a drenched ripped green piece of cloth. It had blood stains all over it. I knew that green cloth anywhere. I saw it almost every other day. It belonged to someone I loved so much. To a girl I only met four months ago. She was not just a girl to me, she was my sister. My twin sister. Isabelle.

"I saw it floating in the water." Angel sobbed.

The first to break down was Gazzy. It didn't surprise me as my own tears fell down my face.

_Is this how a person feels when he or she cries? It feels horrible. I don't like it. All those memories of Isa flowed through my brain. The face she makes whens she says "Older brother" and when she cracked a joke with me….._

Even Max was crying silently. The only one not crying was…..Iggy. He stared at ground.

_Is he going to stop flying?_

Iggy looked miserable and he covered his face with his hands.

"Just before I could say sorry. How could you, you idiot?" He murmured choking.

He crumbled and I rushed over to him.

"Iggy! What the hell are you thinking?" I yelled.

"It's all my fault…I could have stopped her." He murmured finally crying.

"Isa would kill you if she was here." I shouted.

"If she was here…." Iggy cried.

Tears were streaming down his face. He looked like a mess.

"You know….there might be a chance that she's still alive…" Max whispered wiping her tears but it was useless, new ones was coming out.

"How? That's part of her shirt and it has blood. Oh my gosh, what about Nudge?" Gazzy wailed.

My heart just exploded.

_Nudge too? Why? Why? Why did we have to get stuck here?_

"Lemme go Fang. I need to find them." Iggy said pushing me away.

"No you're not! Isa would kill you if she was here!"

"You're her older brother for crying out loud!"

"I know. But Isa wouldn't let me do this. She will kill me if I did. You know she would."

"I don't care! I'm going even if it's without anyone!"

"Iggy! Don't be a retard!" Max yelled.

The waters below swooshed and swashed as if threatening us. It crashed against the buildings and pushed them aside. The sound of windows breaking was dominating our hearing.

_It's dangerous. But I need to fin…..I can't do anything. I HATE FEELING HELPLESS!_

"Shut up! Guys, fly up. Get inside the 'roof'." I directed.

The flock listened and I dragged Iggy up there. Everyone looked up and we sealed the 'roof' again. I collapsed next to Max. I made sure Iggy sat next to me. I heard almost silent crying. I looked up to see Max lean her head against my shoulder.

"Why didn't you stop her?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know…I'm so stupid."

"It wasn't your…" Max said finally crying out loud.

"Shhh….." I tried to comfort her but I wasn't able to control my own grief.

"I hate you, Isa! Why? If you're alive, I swear, I'm gonna kill you and then make you alive again!" Max said finally letting everything out.

Next to me, Iggy was emotionally beating himself up. In front of me, Dylan was weakly trying to comfort Angel and Gazzy who were sobbing. Dylan was crouched up and tears flowed out. My face was still moist. Everyone was crying.

_You're one bad sister, Isa….you're making everyone cry. Even me, the "older brother who needs to smile more"._

The old lady from before came and sat next to Max. She spoke some Chinese and then said in a thick accent, "Don't lose hope."

Max looked up and nodded weeping.

An hour passed and everyone was still crying. It was midnight, but no one was asleep. The boy who Isa cared for, Cái, was crying so hard. He was murmuring Isa's name over and over again and calling her the term "Jiejie" which was Chinese for "older sister". Summer and Brigid were huddled over the corner and were crying too.

_I lost my little sister. I didn't even say—_

Then the seal loosened and the little kids screamed. Rain started pouring inside.

_The rain still didn't subside did it?_

I hurriedly got up and wiped my tears to see who loosened the seal. I gasped and my heart skipped a beat. And there was my flying sister. My sister. My sister. My sister. Along with two other bodies slung over her shoulders. She looked half dead. Her hair was messed up and her face had cuts, scratches, and marks over her face. Her clothes were half ripped leaving her shirt showing part of her midriff and her arms. But she was alive and in one piece. My twin sister. My beautiful twin sister.

"Isa?" I whispered.

"'Sup?" She coughed.

Blood. She then collapsed making the other two bodies fall down with her onto the terrace. I looked at everyone's reactions as they saw Isa. Max just gaped in silence at her. Dylan, Angel, and Gazzy looked like they were gonna cry two times harder than they did. But Iggy's reaction beat everyone. He started crying loudly. He looked pretty darn….happy.

The two bodies were Nudge and this other Chinese lady.

_She risked her life to save this woman?_

"Māmā!" Cái said running to one of the bodies.

He started weeping and rubbed her hand.

"Somebody! Angel! Help!" I shouted.

Angel quickly scurried over and inspected the three people. She quickly brought out something. Some bread cake.

"Hurry, divide this into three and make them eat it. They need food." Angel said.

I listened to what Angel told me and gave them each a bite of the cake.

"Iggy, seal the 'roof'." I ordered.

Iggy looked at me helplessly.

"I can't move….I don't want too…" He cried putting his hands on Isa's face.

"Isa ohmygosh, you're okay. Oh my gosh…"

"Oh Nudge….thank god you're all right." Max whispered smoothing Nudge's wet hair.

"Isa…..you idiot. I thought I lost my friend." Dylan said wiping away his tears.

I finally realized why Max hated emotions so much. I felt tired of crying, happy because Isa and Nudge are still alive, sad because the streets of China are once again ruined, and finally totally exhausted from this mission. God I hated emotions.

I got up and tried to seal the 'roof'. I finished and sat back down next to my little sister.

I pressed her hand to my cheek. I smiled tiredly.

"You're alright…I can't believe it…"

I sighed as I sat against the wall. Max leaned her head on my shoulder. Her familiar scent engulfed around me. Her hair was beautiful, brown, long, and honey-brown with blonde streaks. She looked beautiful despite she had a black eye, an awkwardly-positioned ankle, and god-knows-what-else.

_Where was I all these nine days? Why did I literally ignore Max?_

"I'm sorry…." I whispered in Max's ear.

She twitched in her sleep but then smiled. I smiled back. I looked over to see Iggy position Isa on his lap making her head carefully sleep on his shoulder.

_He was willing to die for you, Issy. He must love you so much…_

Iggy looked like he was in peace. His sleeping eyes were rimmed with redness. I knew how much he cried over the two losses. He wouldn't stop. But now, his heart is beating at the same rate. Iggy then opened his eyes and gave me a tired smile. I nodded giving the smile back.

As for Cái, he was caressing his mother.

_It must be so peaceful for him now. He's reunited with his mother. _

Everyone was happy in some sort of way. Dylan made sure Nudge carefully 'sleep' without making her head droop and Angel and Gazzy sat back to back sleeping. And then slowly, I fell asleep too even though the rain pounded against the 'roof'.

OoOooOOo

I woke up to strong and warm heat on my face.

_The sun? I thought it was raining…ZOMG! Did the 'roof' break?_

I opened my eyes instantly and sat right up until someone held me. Max.

"Don't worry," She said turning me around.

"What are you-?" I said as I then saw the sunset.

It was beautiful. It had red, brown, yellow, and all the warm colors in it. It looked like a painting.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Max asked.

I nodded. Then I noticed Isa and Nudge stirring and Iggy, who was awake, observed them. As the warm sun rays hit Nudge's and Isa's face, they twitched. Nudge rubbed her eyes and finally opened them. Her brown, big, and beautiful eyes sparkled as they woke up and took in the new sight. And the first thing she did was vomit. Bile, puke, barf, or heave, you choose, but she barfed. She removed all that bad water from her stomach. When she finally finished, she looked up.

"Remember us?" Max said crinkling her eyes with happiness and holding her arms out.

"Max!" Nudge shouted as she tightly hugged Max, "I thought I died. The last thing I remembered was almost drowning until somebody lifted me up."

Max released the hug and crossed her arms, "Why did you go to rescue people without me?"

"Eh…..um….Well, you know….I wanted to…sorry…" Nudge cringed as Max glared at her.

I chuckled.

_Oh yeah, everyone's back to normal._

I looked over to check my little sister. She rubbed her face and opened her eyes. It felt like looking at my eyes. Isa's and my eyes were literally replicas.

"Am I dead?" Isa whispered rubbing her forehead.

"Hell yes. About to. By me." Iggy said biting his lip trying not to cry as he helped her up.

He then hugged her very tightly.

"Isa….I'm so sorry…..so sorry….I was a complete jerk. I realized that too late….So sorry…" Iggy murmured as the tears came down.

Isa was crying too and she murmured something, but I couldn't hear. Iggy released her and she came up to me.

"Fang." Isa smiled.

"Isa…."

Then I gently slapped her. You heard me right. I gently slapped her. Not once, not twice, but three times.

"Fang!" Max yelled.

"You idiot!" I said not able to contain it anymore, "You made me cry. Me. Out of all the people!" I yelled and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Fang." Isa whispered.

"I swear, if you do that again, I will…." I whispered.

Just like that, Nudge and Isa talked to the flock and everyone got back to normal.

"Now what?" Dylan questioned.

"What do you mean?" Gazzy asked.

"The flood subsided. Everyone we tried to save are alive. Now what do we do?" Dylan explained.

"Fang! Where's Cái and his mom?" Isa quickly asked.

"Iggy smiled and pointed to the sleeping child and mother.

Isa looked like she got comforted. Iggy squeezed her shoulders.

"How come no one's awake?" Gazzy asked stretching his arms.

"Y'know anyone who wakes up at six lately?" Nudge grinned.

We laughed and when we finished, Isa started coughing. She stopped after a while giving me a meek smile.

"We need to get everything under control. Come on, guys." Max said opening her beautiful golden wings.

"I'll go and try to clean up the orphanage. Fang, Dylan, Gazzy? Wake everyone up and assure them that **everything** is under control. Isa, Iggy? You're in the charge of the food, 'kay? Nudge, Angel? Help me. Come on. We got a lot of work to do." Max directed.

_Yup, everything is back to the same old._

"Right!" We cheered.

Everyone except Dylan and I swooped down into the damaged orphanage. I looked back at the sleeping people.

_They are sleeping peacefully because they know somebody's got their back._

I looked back at the sunset and instantly felt warm inside. There was a fuzzy feeling in my heart and no, I'm not talking about how I feel when I'm with Max, but the feeling of being loved itself. Full of eternal bliss, I smiled.

"Dylan? Let's go."

"Right on." Dylan grinned.

With the laughter downstairs, we were able to get past the obstacles. I guess the quote from the story of Pandora and the chest was true. 'Hope is the only thing you can go to if you don't have anything.'

_Ain't gonna worry about that._

* * *

Hope ya like, loved, or ABSOLUTELY FANTASTICALLY SUPERDUCIOSLY LOVED IT! xD review, please!


	47. Cai's Sweet Goodbye and Some Kissing

I might sound like a child, but I want to say it. HIP, HIP, HOORAAAY! xD 142 reviews, guys? That is fantastic. I hope I get 150 by the end of this chapter. :D Grant this lil writer's wish, please? ;)) Anyway, let's get ont o the thanks! And a disclaimer! :O xD

Thanks:

PhoenixDragonNightmare (SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT MENTIONING YOU IN MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER! My email was having overloaded storage problems. I have a lot of storage filled and so it finally came when I deleted over 20 chats. Sooo sorry! And wowowow, ur already in 7th grade? Great job! I remember when I was in 7th grade and wow, I loved it. :))

Xx-ThisSucks-xX (thanks for favoriting me! :D and I love the emotional Fang too :))

kimgal99 (THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALERTING. I just love it when people alert :) and lol, ikr. I do write…..a LOT. XD)

XxAngelSChanxX (Kelly-chan! Thank you so much! And BTW, anyone who read kip beat (manga), read her story cuz this lil girl has more creativity than _this_ girl has. xD and lol, thanks.)

mouna (haha, no problem. ily u too(: I promise that this chapter will be more….happy? than the previous chappie)

(idk the login name(it was blank), but thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad u love my story!)

BookWorm2011 (thanks and no problem! I love mentioning ya :))

Jay3198 (THANK YOU! U shuld have seen the beam on my face when I read ur review! It was enough to light my house for a month ;))

Fluer Moonrose Lampourge (thank you! i loved creating the suspense! :D)

finnickisawesome (hha, thanks I'm happy she's alive too ;))

Isabelle (aw, thanks. And haha, sorry for that ;))

ChocoAddict (XOMG! O.O I love ur reviews, man. :D)

JpnezTomboi (XOMG! Thank you for favoriting :D)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except for Isa, Summer, Cái, Mira, Miranda, Logan, and the other characters I conjured at one o' clock in the morning. xD

* * *

**Isa POV**

"I said I was sorry! I was a jerk, idiot, and a stupid butthead!"

"You can say that again. And so what?"

"Guys, stop arguing." Dylan sighed as he patted the dust out of his bed.

"But…she's mad at me! What did I do that was so bad?" Iggy argued.

"Oh nothing really. Just didn't talk to her for over a week. That's all." Dylan said with sarcasm.

"But I said sorry!" Iggy whined.

"Isa, can't you just forgive him?" Dylan exhaled rubbing his temples.

I shook my head raising my eyebrows.

_Lemme tease Iggy, Dylan. This is payback time._

_Dylan: Who ever said you were an angel?_

I smirked.

"Fang!" Iggy whined as he ran out of the room.

I tried to duck out in a different direction, but Iggy caught me by my sleeve and dragged me on.

"Where are you goin'?" Iggy muttered.

I groaned.

"Fang! Tell your sister to—" Iggy said opening the door and we saw one of my awkward moments in my life.

Seeing Max and Fang kiss, that too passionately, wasn't really on the top of my to-do list.

_Gosh, I never saw Fang so red before…._

Iggy cleared his throat and Max shot her eyes open. Fang and Max instantly broke away. Max looked redder than a fire engine.

_Wrong time, Iggy. Wrong time._

"Sh—" I heard Fang mutter.

"Look, Isa. Max and Fang made up. See?" Iggy whined.

Outside I was scowling, but inside I was grinning.

_Iggy can act like a kid sometimes._

"Why'd you guys come?" Max muttered still flushed.

"Isa's mad at me." Iggy complained.

"Well, no duh." Fang asked finally not blushing anymore.

"FANG!" Iggy pouted.

"Come on, Ig. We have to go." Fang said getting up.

"But Isa's mad at me, nimrod!"

"I get it. That's millionth time you told me." Fang said rolling his eyes while dragging the protesting Iggy out of the room.

"How are you feeling, Isa?" Max asked sighing.

"I'm good. Angel patched me up well." I answered, "What about you?" I winked.

Max turned hot pink as she stared at me in shock. I chuckled and shrugged. Max rolled her eyes smiling.

"Iggy's not used to anyone being mad at him besides me. If he says sorry and repeatedly says it, it means he's kinda sincere." Max nodded suddenly serious.

I smiled, "Don't worry. I'm just giving him so payback. It will be alright though."

We laughed and walked down the gray halls of the orphanage.

_This might sound weird to say, but I will miss this place. _

"What are you thinking about, Isa?" Max asked.

"Huh?" I said coming back to reality, "Nothing…"

I didn't exactly hear what Max said, but I heard "powers", "to the wrong person", "Angel". I exhaled as I stepped out of the door. It was a clear and sunny day. The streets weren't nearly as bad as they were when we first came here.

"Max? Isa?" A soft voice called.

We turned around to see the tired Mira. Her wise eyes looked exhausted. She smiled and took Max's and my hands.

"Thank you so much for coming. I cannot thank you enough. I'm very grateful." She smiled with all the signs of aging on her face.

"No problem, Mira." Max smiled admiringly.

Mira sighed and released our hands. She bowed.

_Max: Isa! Are we supposed to bow too?_

_Mira will understand if we just nod._

_Max: Phew, 'kay. Didn't exactly take lessons._

We nodded politely and turned around and opened our wings. I grinned as I ascended the sky.

_I just love to fly._

I did a backward flip while Max zoomed everywhere like a rocket. And then, we both froze at the sound.

**BOOM!**

Max gave me a shocked look. We both knew where the sound came from.

_The orphanage!_

"Are you gonna curse or should I?" Max muttered as we went down like bullets.

We stopped haltingly as we heard laughter from the orphanage.

"Don't forget to apply the lemon and the garlic at the end, kids." Gazzy cackled as he came out the front door.

Fang came out and there was a silly smile on his face making me smile. So did Dylan and he high-fived Gazzy.

"Oh god, Gazzy. Did you just? Oh my—" Nudge squealed as she came flying up to us with Angel tagging along.

"Smells horrible." Angel winced.

"That was awesome! It was kick-as-" Iggy said stopping at Max's….demonic mood.

She was literally having red eyes with her hands on her hips. Everything about her screamed "SCARY! DANGER! DON'T CROSS!" Along with the dark wings, she looked like a grim reaper made for Iggy and Gazzy.

"You should try out for a horror movie, Max. I bet you a hundred bucks you will get in." Gazzy grinned trying to look innocent.

"If you think you can get away with—" Max growled, but then stopped by a bubbly voice.

A dark shadow got cast over Max and I. Two dark shadows. Summer and Brigid.

_Curse irony._

"Isaaaa! Guess what?" Summer bubbled.

"What?" I said trying to not kill Iggy with the smirk on his face.

"I'm coming on the same plane as you. So is Brigid."

Well now you can imagine how wonderfully attractive our faces could've been, can't you?

_Max: AWWW. HECK NO. This is completely stupid._

"Then we're gonna take the next flight to Los Angeles. We have some work there to do. My hometown! WHOOPEE!" Summer giggled.

I was just about to say something until someone shouted.

"ISA!"

I looked down to see a happy Cái running out of the orphanage. I instantly smiled and gave him a running….well a flying hug.

"Cái? Is everything alright?" I asked.

He released and gave me the brightest and sweetest smile a twelve-year old can ever give.

"Thank you….Isa. For saving my mom….You kept your….promise." Cái said with a slight accent.

_Did he just speak in English?_

"How….how did you…?" I

Cai smiled and pointed to Mira.

She smiled, "He wouldn't let me go until he learned how to say it in English."

My heart swelled.

"Thank you…Take good care of your mom and yourself. And eat, 'kay? Next time I see you, I want you to be healthier. That's an order, mister."

_I feel like a mom….maybe this is how Max feels…._

Mira translated it and Cái beamed and nodded.

"See you…again?" He said slowly perhaps trying to remember what to say.

I nodded, "I promise."

Cái smiled and ran to the frail figure at the doorway. His mom. He hugged her side and smiled. She smiled when she saw me and bowed.

"Isa….we have to go…it's already getting so dark." Max said prompting me.

I felt sad to leave, but I waved. Jiao came and stood next to Cái. She waved. I sighed and lifted my wings. I flew and didn't turn back.

_Don't turn back. You will feel bad. Don't turn…._

I couldn't take it and took a small peek. Cái was still waving. I couldn't help but wave back.

"Let's go." Fang said patting my shoulder.

I nodded and proceeded to the airport. We landed near the gate and saw Jeb waiting for us.

"Hello." He greeted.

Murmured responses came.

"Hello Jeb." Summer chimed.

"How are you, Ms. Kahn?" Jeb asked politely.

"Awesome, thanks." She bubbled.

Max gave her an irritated look as Brigid and Summer joined arms and boarded the plane.

"Sit next to me." Iggy whispered.

"Too bad. I'm sitting next to Nudge." I replied.

"Isaa." Iggy complained.

I sat next to the aisle and Nudge. Max took the window seat next to me. Angel sat next to Nudge. Iggy, who was sitting behind me, sat next to the aisle next to Fang and Dylan on the window seat. Gazzy sat next to Fang. The row behind them was completely empty. Brigid and Summer sat on the opposite side of the plane along with Jeb and the attendant sitting next to the aisle.

Since Iggy was directly behind me, I could hear him grumbling. I laughed silently.

_I'll stop teasing him when we land._

"We're going to be boarding now. Please keep your seatbelts on." The attendant instructed.

Everyone silently buckled their seatbelts and watched out the window as we took off. When we felt the plane go at ease in the clouds, we sat back.

_Wow….we are leaving….Bye Cái…._

As I stared at the boring magazines in the booklet.

_A 6-hour flight….soo long…_

_Dylan: I can't believe we're actually leaving._

_Max: So dark outside…_

_Fang: Iggy had to interrupt…._

_Gazzy: Once we get home, I'm gonna collect some wood, some chunks of basalt rock, some pepper,…._

_Nudge: Need to get some stylish clothes. I wonder if the mall is having any sales lately._

_Iggy: Oh….she is definitely getting back for this…_

I grinned to myself.

"Isa? Angel's asleep." Nudge informed.

I patted Angel's soft curls.

"Let her. She was busy helping everyone by herself since I wasn't able to."

Nudge nodded and went to sleep too.

"What time is it?" I asked Max.

But she fell asleep. I sighed closing my eyes.

_Must be 9 or something…_

I yawned and looked back to see the guys also asleep. Even Iggy. Brigid, Summer, and Jeb were almost nodding off, but close enough. The attendant was the only one who wasn't asleep. She was about to though.

_Might as well go to sleep too…_

I closed my eyes almost about to sleep until I felt someone tug on my shirt hard. I almost yelped until that person clamped my mouth shut. I tried to pry his hands off, but he swatted it off and held them tight with the other hand.

"Don't be so difficult." He whispered.

I calmed down once I heard the voice. Iggy. He then released his hand.

_What the—? I thought he was sleeping._

"What was that for? You know that scared me half t-"

He then shut my mouth again.

"If you say one more word, I will tell everyone your dark ,dark secret." Iggy said with a sneer.

I stared at him glumly.

"I dun hve un."

"I don't know. It works in movies" Iggy shrugged.

I gave him a dull look and he unclasped my seat belt.

"Wht r y doin?" I said muffled.

"You'll see." Iggy murmured as he made me stand up.

He then (still holding me) went to the attendant and whispered something in her ear. She nodded smiling at me and closed her eyes as if were asleep. My face got red with embarrassment.

_What is going to do?_

I tried to wrestle my hands out, but it was no use. He dragged me to the aisle behind the guys and pushed me against the window. I was trapped. _Yet again._

_I need to learn some Max Kwon do._

"I'm guna fall out da wundow." I said with an irritated expression.

I was half sleep, half tired. No mood for jokes.

"So, now that you're quiet, let me talk." Iggy smiled "sweetly".

"You'e violatng my riht to speech."

"Isabelle. I've been apologizing for over an hour. I really want to talk to you. Am I forgiven or what?"

He finally released his hand and so I said, "Nooow, you say sorry. Nooow you want to talk to me. What happened to the other nine days?"

"Well I was bein a son of a—Anyway, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, happy now?"

I shook my head.

"Then prepare for the consequences," Iggy said with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrows.

_What's the worse can he do? Pull off a feather?_

He pushed me down and kissed me. Forcefully.

_What the h-?_

The arm rest hit my elbow's funny bone and it retracted with pain.

_Was his what he was gonna do?_

It felt good. That familiar…..Oh god, I was so embarrassed. I was red with embarrassment, awkwardness, and…..giddiness. I couldn't help but smile because it WAS SO LONG we kissed! Let's do a run-down, shall we?

Butterflies in stomach?

_YES. Of all colors and sizes._

Face red?

_More like scarlet._

Chills all the way down to the spine?

_YES. They won't stop._

Then you're in love with him!

_But why does he always make me feel this way? Dang it…_

We were in the most awkward position possible. I was pressed against the plane's wall right next to the window. It just made me feel weird inside. I don't know, something kind of clicked? Like me having a premonition or something. It was kinda weird to describe. Just when I was about to release (Feeling very umcomfortable), I saw Summer out of the corner of my eye. She got up to go to the lavatory and stopped astonished by us. Iggy's back was too her and he didn't notice. My face was almost completely hidden by Iggy. Summer looked flabbergasted, stunned, and all those synonyms of "surprised" you can find on .

I couldn't help but feel….happy? Proud? Something fuzzy, alright? I can finally see why Max hates emotions. I then did something which could have been the most embarrassing thing in my entire bird-kid life. I put my arms around Iggy's neck. Gosh, that's all I did. It's nothing major. And who said I smirked at Summer? Fine…..…I did. The look of surprise was evident on her face like an F on a test. She walked…no… walked away with her pink Californian sun tanned-face.

I grinned to myself and finally let go.

"Wow…it's been so long." I heard Iggy say as he pulled away, "I loved that, didn't you, Isa?" Iggy grinned.

I flushed crimson.

"Shut up." I muttered looking away.

Iggy chuckled and sighed as he stretched his arms.

"How's that for heavy kissing?" Iggy winked.

_XOMG._

Iggy doubled over in laughter seeing my reaction.

"I'm sorry, you know I had to say that." Iggy chortled.

I shook my head and leaned my sleepy head against his shoulder.

"What time is it?" I murmured.

"I dunno. Maybe 10 in China time?"

"Mmm…" I said closing my eyes, about to lose once again to drowsiness.

"Hey, you never answered my question. Am I forgiven?"

"Mmmm…." I nodded half not listening.

"Thank you." Iggy said giving me a small kiss on the forehead.

I held his arm and fell asleep. I think he ruffled my hair after that.

I was about to say, "I'm not a little kid," but was too sleepy to say it.

He would have replied saying, "So? I just love messing your hair."

I think I said this out loud, but I'm not sure. But I sure did say it in my head.

"I like you, Iggy…a lot."

* * *

Sorry for the lil cheesiness. Just had to keep it in there ;) Review? :D


	48. Totally Not Recommended and School

WOOOW, we're past my goal of 150 reviews! I got three more! WHOOPEE. I'm grinning and jumping up and down like a child on a Christmas morning. 8D Anyway, I don't know how much to thank you guys! You are AWESOME and FANTASTIC! I loved all of ur reviews. They filled me with confidence that my story is not that bad. :))

**Thanks!:**

Integrity21 (You are the sweetest thing! Thank you so much! That made me feel so much better :D Cuz of you, I have more confidence in myself. THANK YOU!

CeCeOhSoCute (AWW, thank you so much!)

XxAngelSChanxX (haha, thanks :))

A Person in the World (AW, thanks! And btw, if you do know me personally, can u PM me your name? I asked some of my friends if they were you, but they said 'no'. Hmm…it's suspenseful XD)

Isabelle (HAHAHA, thank you! I just love ur reviews, man :))

FloridaGirl11 (HAHA, that idea just makes me laugh :D I'm happy u love my story :3)

Fluer Moonrose Lampourge (haha, me too to tell the truth ;))

mouna (haha, thanks :D)

Rikku3198 (That was the most sincere review EVA! I'm glad I have u for a fan :) THANK YOU! :D **PEOPLE! READ HER STORY! IT'S AWESOME! IT'S BETTER THAN MINE AND OH SO SWEEET!**)

jonna90 (thank you for favoriting! :))

wolfgirl55 (THANK YOUUU FOR FAVORITING :D)

BookWorm2011 (thank you! :D)

US123 (HAHAHA THANKS!)

* * *

**Max's POV**

"It is impossible to wake you up, Max." I heard Nudge mutter as she feebly tried to wake me up.

"A bulldozer! Hahaha, get it? Bull? Dozer?" Iggy guffawed.

I rolled my eyes as I got up.

_You're gonna be the next building I'm gonna crash._

Angel giggled and I winked at her.

"Geez, Maxie, I wonder how much you weigh." Iggy laughed.

"Half of you." I smirked.

Everyone laughed. I looked over to high-five Isa, but I saw she wasn't there.

_WHERE'S ISA?_

"Right here, Max. Don't worry." Isa called out.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked over by sitting up in my seat. Isa was all the way in the back.

"What are you doing all the way back there?"

Isa sighed, "Don't ask." She nodded to Iggy who I just happened to notice who was sitting next to her.

A wave of understanding flew through me.

"We made up." Iggy winked.

_I bet more like made out_.

Isa gave me an amused glance.

"You got that right, Max."

I laughed.

"Miss? Can you please sit properly? You might get hurt." I heard the attendant direct.

I sank down in my seat while the guys giggled like 6-year olds.

"Please put on your seatbelts. We're going to be landing soon." The attendant announced.

I saw the attendant shaking Brigid, Summer, and Jeb from sleep. They nodded sleepily and kept their seatbelts on. Jeb gave me a comforting smile but I turned away.

_I'm still not gonna forgive you…even if you took a bullet for us…_

The plane started to decline and due to our raptor hearing, it hurt. I literally scraped whatever material of the plane off with my nails. When we finally landed, everyone exhaled.

"Why do bird need to fly again?" Iggy asked.

Fangs shrugged as he walked down the aisle. Brigid tried to catch up with him.

_I swear, if he stops to wait for her…that's it._

He stopped and anger flew through me from all sides. I clenched my fists and became stiff. My mind clouded with only one color and word: red and anger. Brigid caught up with him and was happily chirping with him. He didn't go though.

He turned around fully, "You coming, Max?" He said holding out his hand.

My face became red from embarrassment. I felt it go hot.

_Please stop. Please stop! Stupid hormones…._

I squeezed my hand and quietly took his hand and walked out of the plane. As I got out of the plane and the airport itself, I smelled the sweet air of Maryland.

"It's so good to be back!" Nudge yelled into the air.

I laughed as I took off. The rest of the flock followed me with Summer and Brigid gazing at us. The air rushed against me pushing my hair in all directions. I laughed as I swirled, twirled, looped, whirled, and spun in the sky. I was dizzy when I came down.

"That was awesome." Angel giggled.

"It's been quite long I did a flip." Isa nodded smiling.

"Anyway, good bye! We'll miss you!" Summer waved as they went inside a different gate.

I muttered to Isa not moving my lips, "Uh huh. Maybe we will too. NOT."

Isa chuckled shaking her head at me.

_She still looks really pretty despite she looks like a whipped up strawberry. If that makes any sense whatsoever._

I felt my face and felt scratches on my cheeks and forehead. That was the first time I actually felt conscious about my face and body. I patted my hair and tried to rake my hair through it. Tangles and tangles.

_Why does, out of all the hair types, does mine have to be wavy?_

"Max, you're really pretty. You're all Fang thinks about whenever you're present. He might not actually show it being the silent person he is, but he's all cheesy and cliché when he thinks about you." Isa said patting my shoulder.

Flecks of red came on my face and Isa laughed nudging me. I gave her a embarrassed smile.

"I have two important matters to discuss with you." Jeb nodded.

I rolled my eyes as we started for our house. Once we reached there, it was exactly how it was when we left. Except for the hulky Frankensteins in our backyard. The guys flopped on the couch while Nudge and Angel went to the kitchen to stuff themselves. I collapsed on my sofa along with Isa. Jeb cleared his throat and looked at Gazzy, Dylan, Nudge, and Angel.

_Does he want them to leave?_

"NO! NUH UH! This is not the proper time, Jeb! Max is gonna kill you for choosing this time to talk about that." Angel exclaimed.

"It is time I discuss it, Angel." Jeb nodded.

"But Iggy and Isa?"

"I have to." Jeb nodded solemnly.

"Let's go, guys." Angel said patting Gazzy to go still not persuaded.

"Okay, what up? I heard my name and Isa's." Iggy said crossing his arms.

I crossed my arms and lifted an eyebrow. I gave a glance to Isa, but then turned a morbid pale after seeing Isa redder than an apple.

"Jeb! Spit it out!" I yelled.

"We need you to breed." Jeb said quietly.

All the color drained out everyone's face. Fang and Iggy froze. Time froze. I fell to the floor and sat down without a word. It felt like eternity when I finally spoke up.

"You could have given me a warning to get the heck out of the room." I muttered to Isa.

She looked at me miserably. I sighed and gave Jeb a dirty look.

"We can't save a world when we have a baby to take care of." Isa said shaking her head scrutinizing Jeb.

"You can't make us do that." I argued supporting Isa.

"It is the only way. You are the last surviving avian hybrids. In order to….._make_ more, you need to breed. There is no other way. It is even more recommended now that the scientist is loose. He took all the secrets of Itex with him." Jeb tried to ease.

"I'm not going to get a child." Isa said with coldness I recognized when she first entered the flock.

"Please….just think about it." Jeb literally pleaded, "We might help you. We can supply with anything you need. Just—"

"Is this the important matter? You know how Mom might react. She'll flip out, guaranteed." I snapped.

"I haven't told Valencia this yet." Jeb shook his head.

"Might as well write your death certificate early then." I spat, "And what the HECK? Why aren't you saying anything?" I flamed at Iggy and Fang.

Jeb flinched, but kept at it. Meanwhile, Fang and Iggy looked quiet. It was nerve-racking. It made me feel like grabbing them by the collar and throwing them across the country.

"WELL?" I yelled.

""WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO SAY? WE'RE JUST AS EMBARRASSED AS YOU ARE!" Iggy yelled back.

"Excuse me?" I said with fierceness in my eyes like a lion about to pounce, "Did you just raise your voice at me"

"Max, there's not iem for that. Are you listeneing what your old man is saying? He's literally telling us to do _it_ at age fifteen." Iggy screamed.

"Well thanks for being so blunt, Captain Obvious." I rolled my eyes.

"Fang?" Isa said.

"What?" Fang said looking up.

I have never seen Fang so mad and red before. I mean in the previous books (I think the sixth one, you gotta keep track you know, I'm not writing all this stuff for no reason) he was mad, but I never saw him so mad.

"Jeb, don't you feel any, ANY, **ANY** shame in asking 15-year olds to have…..? And you expect us to save the world too? What kind of person are you?" Fang said in a brittle voice.

"Exactly." Iggy and I cried out.

"Jeb, I didn't think expect this out of you," Isa said with a razor-sharp look in her dark eyes.

Jeb sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Just think about it, okay? Next, I need to talk about the-"

The doorbell rang then interrupting Jeb's talk. Isa quickly got up from the couch and opened the door to reveal a man with a black suit and black sunglasses. He had black hair all swished up like Elvis Presley and had a moustache that looked like it was plastered onto his upper lip. He had a black suitcase in one of his hands and the other one was holding a ringing pager.

My first instinct, _Eraser_?

The man then took off his sunglasses and there was revealed an old man.

_Phew…it's not an Eraser. He can't be old…_

True enough, he didn't have any gleam in the eye or a smirking growl. Plus he was a thin man. He was the Average Joe. Typical American.

"Yes? May I ask your name?" Isa greeted nodding her head quickly.

"Tim Burman. Director of the School Board of Maryland. Is there any adult in the house?" He said gruffly repeatedly tweaking his red tie.

_School Board? What does he want?_

"I am." Jeb said getting up.

"May I have a private talk with you?" The mean, Tim Burman, nodded.

_Private? You can talk to us too, y'know…_

Jeb scrutinized him and then shook his hands. They went outside and closed the door behind them. That left Iggy, Isa, Fang, and me in utter drop-dead silence. It was realllllly awkward.

"Okaaaayyy…" I said stretching my hands, "So….that mission was something, 'ay?" I said swinging my arm lie a cowboy.

Fang gave me a bored glance and rolled his eyes, "Wow~. I can't believe I was actually thinking about that." He muttered.

I gaped at him my face red in the face. Iggy burst into peals of laughter while Isa politely bit her lip to not laugh. Fang couldn't help but smirk.

"Pffffft, dude that was epic." Iggy said giving Fang a high-five.

Surprisingly, Fang took it. Isa rolled her eyes.

"Me too." Iggy said in a "whispering" tone to Fang.

Fang smirked a little and then raised an eyebrow.

"She's my little sister."

"Yeah….so? I can't?" Iggy said.

Then Fang did the most impossible, completely unbelievable, unbearable, the most un-Fangish thing he did in his entire bird-kid life. He winked. HE WINKED! I passed out when I saw it.

_Holy crap! I can't have two heart attacks in one day. That is definitely not recommended for a 15-year old._

"Really? Y'know, I'm right here. I'm not exactly deaf. Super hearing, remember? Bird-kid?" Isa said crossing her arms her face still flushed.

_Are we actually talking about this?_

"Chill Isa. We didn't really mean it." Fang patted his sister's hand.

Iggy stretched over and muttered something in Fang's ear which made Isa and I fume. He snickered as he sat back down.

"You know, you guys are plain sexis—"

The door opened making my threat open-ended. Jeb looked distraught and the man, Tim Burman, nodded towards us. Although I don't like seeing Jeb's face in the first place, his present face kinda scared me. It caused his face to look ten years older than he was and I didn't know how old he was, but boy, he looks ooooolddd.

"Max, call the others." Jeb said quietly.

_What's wrong, Isa?_

_Isa: His mind is jumping in different places. It's all tangled up. I can't read one thought, I read twenty at once and I don't get the problem. What's wrong, Max?_

"Gazzy! Nudge! Dylan! Angel!" I yelled.

_What the heck happening?_

Gazzy's head popped out of the kitchen and walked right up to Jeb. Angel, Nudge, and Dylan followed them.

"Were you guys in the kitchen all along?" I screamed about to have another heart attack.

_Did they hear ANYTHING!_

"No. I was hungry so I came downstairs. I only heard "You know, you guys are plain sexis—" Nudge babbled until I flailed my arms at her.

"Don't say it!"

Nudge cringed. As she scratched her head and murmured sorry. I sighed in relief while Iggy looked amused. I gave him a dirty look and he instantly wiped the smirk away.

"So….what up, Jeb?" Gazzy asked.

Jeb took a soft look at Gazzy and ruffled Gazzy's soft, blonde hair.

"You are…." Jeb started to say.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Angel and Isa exclaimed.

Jeb looked at them gravely.

"TELL US, JEB!" the flock shouted.

The air laid dead as Jeb started to form his lips. I knew I might regret his words. I just knew it deep down.

_Karma needs to go die in a ditch._

"You're…..You're going back to school." Jeb said.

* * *

Review? :D


	49. New Names and Unforgettable Pasts

Thank you for all the reviews, guys! :D you are AWESOME! I feel so lovey-dovey cuz I watched Tangled. SO CUUTEE :D Anyway, Happy Late Memorial Day! My goal for reviews is 171! Please grant this **TIRED** writer's wish! :))) And wish me luck on my Spanish FINAL. I am so scared :((

* * *

**Max's POV**

"What the hel-"

Isa clamped her hand on Iggy's mouth and gave Iggy the Look.

"What do you mean School?" Nudge yelled with her hands on her hips.

I gave her an admiring look.

_She's growing up._

"It's not 'The School'. It's normal school." Jeb tried to reason.

"What do you mean 'The School'?" the director, Tim Burman, asked.

My heart jumped as I realized everyone forgot that the man was there. My heart started beating fast as I tried to find an excuse. I gave everyone a troubled look and they returned it. Jeb himself look alarmed.

"We had a few problems with our last school." Isa said calmly with her hand not clamped on Iggy's mouth anymore.

I relaxed.

_Thank you, Isa…_

"Oh…so have you been homeschooled for these five months?" Tim Burman questioned.

We looked at each other nervously.

_Does Max School count?_

Angel rapidly shook her head and I gave her a dirty look. She shrugged.

"Excuse me…I would like to have a moment with my….family. Please." Jeb said clearing his throat.

_Family? Yeah right, __Daddy__._

Jeb went upstairs and I followed him reluctantly. Well at least I did reluctantly, I don't know about the others.

"Isa? Where's the brown, leather briefcase I gave you when you first came here?" Jeb asked as he approached my room.

Isa walked inside of our room and pulled out the briefcase from under the bed.

_What's inside of that?_

Jeb took it, placed it gently on Isa's bed, and opened it. Inside there were photos and photos everywhere. Most of them were flipped on the other side and Isa started breathing uneasily.

_Is she all right?_

Iggy held her hand and she stopped trembling. Isa gave him a relieved glance. He looked at her just as curious as I am.

"May I?" Jeb asked cautiously.

Isa nodded.

Jeb nodded and pulled out the photos and placed them gently until there was nothing left. He made sure everything was turned the other way so we can't see them. It got me really curious.

_What's behind those photos and why does Isa shake when she sees them?_

He removed every photo until there was nothing in the briefcase.

"Is this a joke, Jeb?" Dylan asked sounding like he was getting mad.

_That makes two of us._

Jeb went on as if he didn't hear us.

"There's nothing in there, Jeb." Isa said quavering in the slightest bit.

The old man then _ripped_ the cover off and underneath it was a file of papers.

_A secret compartment?_

Isa was about to say something until Jeb stopped her.

"I kept it in there without you knowing."

_Why would he do that?_

"In here are your fake birth certificates. We cannot tell anyone your real identities if we want to avoid trouble. You will be using this info when you enter the school."

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"We're actually going? I thought we were gonna ditch it!" Iggy screamed.

"Shh! Be quiet," Jeb quieted us, "We can't afford to make a commotion. This guy is serious business. He is literally threatening us."

"To go to _school_?" I scrutinized.

"It's only a month." Jeb said running his fingers through his almost-white hair.

"_Just_ a month? A moth filled with biology, history, math, and god-knows-what-else!" Iggy hissed.

"This is unfair!" Gazzy yelled through his teeth.

"Totally. I rather do Max School." Angel and Nudge nodded.

I almost nodded until mid-nod and gave them a cross look. Fang and Dylan shrugged.

"Don't forget English." Fang muttered.

I winced as I remembered how much Fang hated English.

_Thank you Microsoft._

"This is unfair. I don't wanna go to school." Nudge whined.

I did a double take and glanced amazed at Nudge.

_Nudge? Not want to go to school? Those don't go together as far as I'm concerned._

I sighed. Most messed up day of my life. One, Nudge doesn't want to go to school (Hey, I don't wanna go either). Two, Jeb's kinda acting 'fatherly' (One word: That is disgusting. Okay, maybe that was three words, but who's counting?). Three, we have to go to school next week and we JUST came from a MISSION.

"Why did you make these?" Gazzy asked.

Jeb handed me the papers and I took them gingerly.

"When Isa first came here and because situations might arise like this and we need back-up."

I couldn't believe I actually thought it, but it was actually kinda smart. _Kinda._

The first page in the folder was 'my' birth certificate. Above the name line, it read neatly 'Madeline Race'.

_Eh?_

"Madeline Race?"

_Not bad…_

"You can try Maddie." Nudge suggested.

_True….But the last name?_

"Race? Very creative." I gave a cross look at Jeb.

He shrugged apologetically.

"Still not liking this idea." Iggy said tapping his foot and crossing him arms.

I flipped to the next page. Fang's picture welcomed me. He had the expression 'I-know-something-you-don't' on his face. I smirked and nodded to Fang.

"Alex Cross."

Fang exhaled loudly as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Hi Alex." Isa smiled.

Fang returned a small smile. I turned to the next document which had the Smirk of the Century plastered on it.

"Luke Anderson, Iggy." I nodded.

The slumped Iggy straightened. He had an odd look on his face.

"Not a bad name… Actually…it's pretty cool. But still, don't wanna go." Iggy said.

Angel giggled and Iggy ruffled her hair. I rolled my eyes as Isa chuckled. I looked over to the next page and saw a simple and sweet smile on Dylan. I sighed and rubbed my temples. The situation was still confusing. I let Dylan inside the flock and he knows that I like Fang and Fang only. And he's still cool with it. At least I think he is. He can have any other girl, but nooooo, he was 'made' for me only. I mean I'm flattered, but I'm taken. Sometimes I feel sorry for him but hey, I never said I was ditching Fang. I will never do that. Dylan is still a good friend. It was so dang confusing.

"Dylan, yours is Matt Bell." I nodded.

Dylan gave me the same smile matching in the photo and I returned a small smile. I glanced at Nudge and instantly recoiled. She was in dreamland. No joke. Her eyes had those weird glittery things. She twirled and almost knocked the computer table.

"Max….I actually like going to school now. I get to have a new name! What can it possibly be? Marilyn, Angelina, Natalie, Keisha, Katy, Mary, Crystal, oh my gosh! All the possibilities! Jeb, you better have picked a good one!"

_Oh lord…_

"What is it, Max? Huh, huh, huh, huh? If it's good, I will jump into the sky! Is that possible? I think it is since we have wings. You wanna try it sometime, Ange? Can I, can I, Max? I can just imagin-"

Iggy clamped his hand on Nudge's mouth shutting her up for a minute. I sighed in the heavenly peacefulness.

_Man…she can make Dr. Martin Luther King sound like a serial killer for her talking._

"Nicole Adams." I exhaled.

Nudge squealed and high-fived Angel. Jeb chuckled and we laughed.

"What's my name? Zephyr?" Gazzy said with his face brightening.

"No," I said causing his face to dull, "it's Chuck Norris."

Gazzy grinned, "Even better."

I laughed, "Nah, its Andrew Owens."

"What about me?" Angel smiled a cute smile with her front tooth missing.

"Wow, you might like it. It's Ariel Owens."

Angel beamed, "I love it!"

"What's my name?" Isa asked.

"Maybe the 'Bride of Frankenstein'?" Iggy suggested trying to keep a straight face.

This time it was Isa who gave him the Look. Fang looked amused while Dylan stifled a laugh. Iggy burst laughing. I rolled my eyes smiling too.

_They are still so immature. (Insert sigh) Well, you gotta love 'em._

"So what is it, Max?" Dylan chuckled.

"Natalie Cross." I nodded.

"Natalie….got to get used to that…" Isa murmured.

"It kinda suits you." Iggy smiled.

Isa shrugged giving him a small smile.

"I think we should go downstairs, guys." Nudge chimed in.

_Oh right! That old man!_

We all ran downstairs to see the man impatiently waiting.

"That was a very long moment, sir." Tim Burman said in pained voice to Jeb.

Jeb winced, "Sorry about that."

"We need to get you kids in a school fast," The man nodded, "How old are all of you?"

Jeb handed the 'birth' certificates. The man analyzed them carefully as if they were 'fake' information. Pscch yeah. Not fake at all. NOT.

"Alright. A high school, a middle school, and an elementary. Perfect."

"Do we have to go?" Iggy muttered.

Isa nudged him in the elbows and that quieted him up.

"There are public schools nearby so you kids are very lucky. You don't even need a bus!" the ma chuckled heartily.

_Uh huh, lucky alright…_

Yes, we can fly, kick Erasers' butts, and make scientists cry and most likely make 'em go to rehab, but we cannot handle, I repeat, CANNOT handle an hour of the Pythagoras Theorem. Nuh uh.

"However, the public school has a minor problem." The man said clearing his throat.

I widened my eyes.

"They have a strict dress code. You will have to wear uniforms."

_Talk about dropping a nuclear bomb._

"What?" Fang, Dylan, and Iggy yelped (Fang just looked wide-eyed).

The man looked at them as if they were a science experiment (okay…maybe they are, but just spare the simile, m'kay?)

"Due to some problems in the previous year, the students are forced to have a dress code." The man huffed handing me back the certificates.

_Isa: Can this get ANY worse?_

I muttered to myself glumly, "Don't jinx it."

"The uniforms and some other things will be delivered by tomorrow evening. You will start school on Monday, June 2nd, 2008."

I sighed.

_It jinxed. That's three days from now…_

"You all are cousins, right? Except for Alex, Natalie and Andrew, Ariel?"

I jolted at that question. I threw back my head in quiet frustration.

_How many times do I have to double-take? And I didn't even think about that…._

"Yeah." Dylan said smiling a sincere smile which would have made even a lie detector tell a white lie.

Tim Burman (I don't know why, but I just like saying his full name.) eyed Nudge.

"She's half American. Mom's side." Iggy said sounding bored.

_Nice, Iggy…._

Tim Burman released his scrunched, thick eyebrows and nodded slightly. He dusted the invisible dust on his suit and opened our door.

"In the state of Maryland, it is the law for minors to attend school till the age of sixteen. If not followed, there will be legal consequences. Understand, John?" the man muttered as he passed Jeb.

As he shut the door, we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought he was never going to leave." Gazzy said flopping on the couch.

"You do realize you are all 'cousins' for the time being?" Jeb asked.

"What?" I wondered.

"Didn't Tim Burman tell us already?" Dylan asked.

"Guys, tsk, tsk," Gasman said sitting up in his seat, "You have to be blunt and slow, Jeb. Youu. Caan't. Beee. Looove. Biiirds. No pun intended."

"Oh…" Iggy realized.

"Yeaaah." Gazzy grinned.

I gave Gazzy the famous shut-up-right-now glare. Gazzy grinned foolishly.

"It is only a month. You will be fine, I bet." Jeb nodded even smiling a little.

I snorted, "Sure, sure. Easy for you to say."

Jeb coughed, "I need to go," He opened the door, "We still need to track down that escapee scientist. He is sending threats directly to my house. I do not know how he's doing this. Security is up and everywhere in my house, but it always manages to get in. And the threats do not contain good messages."

_No, they'll contain birthday invinations._

"Wait…you still didn't find him? It's been FOUR months, Jeb!" Nudge exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so. He is even able to break into my security. All we know is the person he's after."

"Who?" Dylan asked.

Then I heard a thud. I looked over and saw Angel drop the file I gave her to the floor. The papers scattered on the floor revealing our photos. Everyone was frozen.

"Angel?" I asked rushing to her.

"No…..…" Angel said barely a whisper.

Jeb looked at me somberly and I got the chills.

_I'm the one he's after? Why me though? What did I do? Dang it…..I'm not rich, why me? _

I felt an emotion that never felt before. It chilled me as I held onto Angel's sleeves. My mind became blocked with it. I never had that emotion before. Fear.

Are you actually scared, Max?

_Out of all the times, you come now…._ I thought bitterly.

A leader cannot dwell on stuff like that. The leader had to lead. It's as simple as that.

I shrugged it off, "I'm used to it."

"It's not you, Max." Jeb said in a painful voice.

I jerked my head at him when I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me.

_It's not me….oh thank- Wait….who is it then?_

"It's…..Isa."

Everyone stood chilled. The evident look of shock was present on everyone's faces. My heart dropped further. I ran a tangled way through my hair. I shut my eyes and thought.

_Isa?_

Isa was like my daughter despite she's my age. As I said before, if it concerns my flock, I can be as sweet as a mama cub, but if anything bad happens to them, I will be hellion if I have to. They will have to prepare to face death. A really painful one. But the expressionless look on Isa's face left me crumbling me to the ground.

_Dang it! Why does everything have to end up like this?_

**Isa's POV**

Max looked like she was going to….. Everything was messed up. The scientist was after me. And I knew that it was only me. Only me.

_I always knew I didn't fully escape._

Fang looked alarmed as he looked at me. Everyone's faces looked twisted and dejected especially Max's.

_They don't need to beat themselves for me. That's not right on my part…._

"Goodbye. Take care, please." Jeb said as he almost closed the door.

I nodded, "Thanks for everything, Jeb."

Jeb gave a tired smile, "Please take care, Isa. Those threats weren't good…at all…"

Then he left leaving us with an atmosphere filled with silence. Even Nudge was quiet. Angel ran to me and gave me a tight hug. I was surprised, but was touched by her fondness and hugged her back. She released, but still sat on my lap.

"He won't hurt you." Angel whispered in a soft, but with severe intensiveness in her eyes.

I gave her a wry smile, "If you're there, I know he won't."

I really didn't like the situation. It was totally uncomfortable. I sighed heavily.

"Stop thinking about it guys. I'll be fine. Trust me. Fang, Iggy? Can you go make something? Come on, guys. You all look like something out of the Great Depression."

_I'm not scared or anything…..I escaped once, I can do it again._

Everybody still looked unconvinced, but Iggy left with Fang trailing behind him into the kitchen. I looked at everyone else. Dylan and Nudge were just standing there looking at me with a strange look on their faces. Max was on the carpet next to the sofa. Gazzy was walking towards me and sat down gently next to me. He leaned against me and I stroked his soft, blonde hair.

"Gazzy?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Why don't you go do something that would Max mad?" I smiled softly.

"Don't wanna." Gazzy said surprising me.

_This situation is making everyone act not like themselves. Gazzy would never refuse that offer…._

I sighed frustrated.

_I gotta change this._

"So….I can't believe we're actually going to school. And we have uniforms. Noooo." I groaned hoping that this might change the subject.

It seemed to lighten up the mood a bit. Nudge actually gave a small smile. I relaxed.

"To tell the truth, I don't wanna go to school anymore. I just want to be lazzzy." Nudge grinned.

_Phew…..finally, they stopped worrying….they should not worry about me…._

"That principle was a jerk." Max muttered finally getting up and sitting on the opposite couch and then said in a quite loud voice, "But some people had a looooot of fun there."

I was confused. Then realization dawned into me.

_Oh right….What was her special nickname? Oh right, the Red-Headed Wonder…._

I chuckled relishing the fact they completely forgotten and because of Max's expression. Fang came out of the kitchen having a smug look on his face.

"Remembering good times?"

"Yeah, 'gooood' times." Max scowled at him.

"Burritos. Bon appetite." Iggy said flying in (not really, the ceiling would be broken even if he raised five inches) with a plate full of burritos.

He gave me a sideways worried glance and I tensed up again. I gave him a pleading look. He shook his head and sat down and took five. I took four and settled relaxed on the couch. Soon everyone finished their burritos and the little kids were yawning.

"Why you yawning, dude?" Iggy asked Gazzy.

"Have you looked at the time?"

Iggy looked at the clock and scowled.

"It's only nine."

But Gazzy was already on his way with Nudge and Angel almost stumbling behind him. He muttered something about 'jet lag' and Iggy grinned.

"Do we have to do this?" Fang murmured.

"What?" Max asked wiping the crumbs off her face.

"School?"

Max nodded.

"I hate this. Why did that Tim Burman have to come in….?" Dylan said with an irritated look on his face, "I'm sleeping…."Dylan said getting up.

He left leaving only us four.

"Isa….." Fang said.

"Yeah?" I said turning to him.

"He won't hurt you, understand?" He said in a clear voice.

I sighed, "He won't. Don't worry."

That's when Fang exploded.

"How can I NOT worry about you? You're my sister? My little sister if you want to get technical."

I stared aback at Fang. It was the first time he raised his voice against me. Fang scowled.

"He's right, Isa." Max said.

"I've got my eye on you, okay?" Fang said.

"That scientist won't put a finger on you, you hear me?" Iggy finally said after being quiet.

I looked helplessly at Iggy.

_They shouldn't be so worried about me!_

"Isa, I don't need to mind-read to think what you're thinking. You are part of the flock. We do everything to save each other's butts, okay? You saved Nudge, Gazzy, and Dylan. You did a lot of things for the flock….Do you not like us?" Max said straining her voice near the end.

"Of course I do!"

"Then let us kick that scientists's a—" Iggy whispered crossing his arms.

"Okay…." I murmured interrupting him at the right time.

Iggy gave me a small smile. We slumped against the couch. Max gave me a tired smile while Fang ruffled my hair.

_Do I deserve this? I only….just got added onto the flock. I don't want them to take a risk…_

"And hey, what do you mean you 'thought about it' when Jeb was talking about breeding?" Max snapped at Fang.

Iggy and I instantly snapped back to see the situation. Fang gave a haughty look to Max.

"I'm sorry, Max. But the only one I have dirty thoughts about is SpongeBob."

Max gave Fang a horrified look and Fang actually laughed. Laughed! Laughed! Wow, who would believe that?

"No freakin' comment." Max muttered.

_Max: Should I be concerned?_

Iggy and I laughed.

_Reading Max's mind is hilarious._

They both left leaving Iggy and I. I yawned as I got up.

"Goodnight, Iggy." I smiled.

As I got up, I couldn't help but think about that scientist.

_What if he catches me? What is he succeeds? What do I have that I can possibly give him? What will he do if he catches me? Will he…..kill me? Can I beat him? What if he injures any of the flock. I will NEVER forgive him or spare him if he does that…._

That's when I felt warm hands pulled me back by the waist.

"Are you alright? You look terrified, Isa." Iggy asked.

"I'm fine." I breathed.

Iggy pecked my cheek, "Don't worry about that mad scientist. I won't let him lay a finger on you."

_But….what if you get injured while doing that? I wouldn't want that…_

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" Iggy said turning me around.

His brown eyes were filled with worry. I heaved a sigh and rubbed my eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a lot to absorb in one day. There's this mad scientist after me and I don't know even why and then there's this school thing."

"Don't forget about the breeding thing." Iggy winked.

I felt my face go red. I slightly pushed Iggy as he laughed.

"AWW, Isa don't know about the birds and b—"

"Iggy!" I screamed quieting him up. _Again_.

"Wat?" He said muffled.

"Pervert."

Iggy gave me the Look.

"Id yu jus cal me a perver?"

I nodded. Iggy took my hand off and gave me a smug look.

"Crazy telepath."

_Whaat?_

_Iggy: That's usually Angel, but who cares?_

"Did you just call me a telepath? A crazy one?"

Iggy nodded. He looking like he's going to burst into laughter. Which he did in about .05 seconds. I waited for him to stop and I chuckled.

"Good night, Iggy."

"I was just kidding." Iggy said finally pulling himself together.

"Yeah, anyways, good night."

As I was about to leave, I felt someone tug on my sleeve. I looked up to see Iggy.

"Isa, "He said all of a sudden serious, "If you don't mind me asking…..what were those photos in your briefcase were?"

My body became frozen as I was hesitant to answer. I didn't know whether to tell or not.

…_It looks like I have to tell him…._

"Can I tell you tomorrow?" I asked with a somber expression.

Iggy smiled, "Sure." He said letting go of my sleeve.

That question led me to despair. My heart was beating so fast when he said the word 'photos'. Those photos were horrible nightmares that still haunt me. I ran to my room and made sure Max was asleep. I then took out those photos and shut them into the briefcase and pushed the briefcase under my bed forever to not open again. But I knew that I had to open it again and tell what happened. How I came here, why was I cloned? Those questions I knew were going to come back and taunt me for the rest of my life. I pulled the covers over my head like a six-year old. I shivered as I remembered those memories. I panted as I coiled into a small ball. That one thing scared me beyond my imagination. I let out a small sigh.

Then I felt something prick my finger as I tossed and turned. I sit up and pick at it. I looked at it and screamed. It was one of the photos. The picture it held will always scar me for life. I screamed and wouldn't stop. Fang and Iggy burst into the room.

"What happened?" Fang said alarmed.

I was breathing hard when they came in. I felt like my insides were going to come out. I clutched my head as if I was going to lose it. Those pictures weren't going out of my head.

"Calm down, Isa." Iggy said grabbing my face with his hands.

"Isa?" I heard Max say.

She hurried over to my bed.

"Are you alright?" Max asked softly.

I nodded.

"Fang, Iggy, go; I'll take care of her."

Fang and Iggy got up but they were still unsure.

"Don't worry, I'll stay by Isa." Max assured them.

Fang left giving me a worried glance while Iggy peered through the doorway and went.

"What happened, Isa?" Max asked as I kept my head in her lap.

I was too paralyzed to speak. Max stroked my hair softly.

"Isa? Isa? Isabelle?"

But before I could respond I fell asleep right there in Max's lap. Far away from that nightmare. Far away from those pictures. Far away from that thirteen years of torture. And that nightmare…..was me.

The other me.

* * *

Review, please? :D Reviews make me wanna write more :D If you were creeped out by the ending, please tell cuz I wanna see if I'm a good action/horror writer. Oh and also tell me if you like the names (for the school). U might not cuz I thought of them at 3 in the morning, but just tell me ur opinion. Thanks, oops, I mean Gracias (I have a Spanish FINAL ) Thank you and see you in 4-5 days (hopefully sooner :)) and hope you ACE all of your end-of-the-year tests. Until then, adios!

~Swahili :D


	50. Isa's Hidden Story

O.O that was my expression when I saw the reviews in my inbox. Wow, I just love you guys. Makes me so happy :))) Thank you so much! Not only you reached my goal, you exceeded it! Thank you so much! :D And HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FLORIDA11! Today's your birthday! Hope you have an awesome b-day! I loved all my birthday parties. :D

I wanna keep a small reminder. When Isa is sending a thought telepathically to someone, it is underlined and italicized. When she's not, it's just italicized. It can also be her thoughts and everyone's else minds too, afterall she does mind-read. Haha, 'crazy telepath' .. I just love Iggy.

Thanks:

ChocoAddict (XOMG. That's all I can say. Thank you so much! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!)

mouna (thnks :))

PatonxJulia (AW, really? Thank you! and btw, I love the protective Fang too ;))

FloridaGirl11 (HAPPY BDAY! :D Hope you like ur gift)

Akiho13 (Haha, sometimes I agree ;))

(thanks :D)

* * *

**Max POV**

Isa was shivering even in her sleep. I patted her arm trying to comfort her.

_Is she okay? She was screaming nonstop…._

Isa was sleeping in my lap finally peaceful. She was all huddled up like Angel when she had a nightmare. Her wings unfurled slightly to reveal a small bulge in her black. They glistened black, blacker than Fang's. It was just like her hair. Isa's expression startled me. She bit her lip and looked miserable like she lsot a fight.

_Was Isa this vulnerable? She is so strong…I wonder what made her turn this way._

I bundled her up as the door opened to reveal Iggy. He looked more worried than me.

"Max." Iggy said coming in and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Did you say something to Isa?"

_Did he say something to Isa that made her scream and shudder?_

"No way! We said 'Good night.' To each other before we went to sleep. After that, she started screaming."

"Did you say anything that made her change faces or moods?" I asked chewing my nails wondering what in the bird could have possibly happened.

Iggy thought about it and winced.

_Uh oh….what did he do?_

"Well miserable one?"

"I mentioned the photos," Iggy said.

I widened my eyes and groaned.

_Whyyy? Uhhh…. Iggy can be such an idiot….._

"Remember the ones in the briefcase?" Iggy said as if he needed to remind me.

"The one where Isa started shaking?" I said giving him a glum look.

Iggy hesitated at first but then nodded.

I exploded, "Why did you ask? You know she was shaking in fear or whatever when she saw Jeb take them out. What did you think you were doing, idiot?"

"I didn't know it will affect Isa to the point of this." Iggy argued.

We both held our breath as Isa turned. When she stopped, we relaxed. Iggy caressed Isa's black wings that were poking out. I ran my hand over them and they felt just like mine. Soft, light, and beautiful. When I stopped I turned to Iggy.

"What was her reaction when you asked her?" I said in a quiet voice, but that didn't stop me from being mad.

_He knows what would happen, but he STILL asked. Oh my gosh…_

"She was surprised like she didn't expect it at all. She said that she'll tell me tomorrow. She then seemed like she was in a hurry. I think she ran to her room. I don't know what happened after that." Iggy replied frustrated.

"No way, Jose. If you mention it again, she'll turn….like this again." I said patting Isa to ease her sleep.

"'Kay, Mom." Iggy muttered.

"What?" I snapped.

I was in no mood for jokes. I was half asleep and worried. Not a good mix.

"Nothing…" Iggy murmured.

He came closer to Isa and touched her face softly. He pulled out the hand he held back to reveal a wet paper towel in a rectangle shape. He gently laid the paper towel on Isa's forehead. Isa looked like she instantly relaxed the moment the towel was placed on her forehead. I smiled.

_That was kinda sweet of Iggy….man, I never knew pyros are so sweet. I thought they were literally time bombs that could go off any second._

"Make sure it doesn't come off." Iggy said pressing it firmly against her forehead. He then got up and nodded as he was at the doorframe.

"Good night, Ig."

"Goodnight, Max and Isa."

As soon as Iggy left, Fang came flying into the room. Not literally though. He had a humongo blanket tucked under his arm.

"Fang?"

He quietly pulled it out and draped it over Isa and me. He gave a tired smile which jolted me awake. His glance at Isa was nothing but concern.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"The photos."

Fang flinched. He sighed and gave a worried smile to Isa. He then gave her a kiss on the head. I smiled softly.

"Iggy?" Fang questioned pointing to the wet towel on Isa's face.

"Yeah…."

Fang then surprised me by giving me a kiss on the head too. I was then 100, no, 101% awake.

"Thanks." He smiled wryly.

I felt my face go red. I smiled and he left the room. I slowly touched the place he kissed me and smiled giddily. I looked at Isa fondly.

_Your brother and Iggy care for you so much…_

Ari's picture came to my head and I felt a small twinge to my heart, but I kept that aside. I then fell asleep hoping to maybe get some answers from Isa tomorrow.

**Isa POV**

I jolted awake hitting Max in the face. A napkin that must have been on my face fell down.

_I'm going crazy!_

I twist my messy hair into a high ponytail and rubbed my face making myself fully awake.

_Why did I end up in Max's lap?_

Then I remembered why. The photos. My insdies started to churn. Shadows flickered in the corner of my eyes. The memory was so sudden and sharp like a knife going into my chest. I was terrified scrunched my head as I sat down.

"Isa?"

I looked to see Max alarmed touching my shoulder to see if I was alright.

_Max! Thank god!_

"Isa! Why are you breathing hard? COOL DOWN!" Max whispered rubbing small circles on my back.

_I'm not there. I'm at the house. N one's here. It's only Max._

"Let's go downstairs."

I nodded to Max who was still in her pajamas. I almost fell on one of the steps because I felt really dizzy. Everything felt like they were going in endless circles. We went to the dining room where everyone was.

"Now who slept in?" Nudge chirped cheerfully.

Iggy and Fang had funny looks on their face. They kept looking at me and Fang even asked telepathically if I was alright.

_What happened last night?_

Everyone wolfed down their waffles with a painful silence.

_Fang: Is she alright? Does she remember what happened last night?_

_Iggy: I hope she's fine… she was scared to death, man…._

_Dylan: Why does Isa look so frazzled?_

_Gazzy: Hmm…I wonder…_

_Nudge: Isa's not looking so hot today…I wonder why…?_

_Max: This is too silent for me…._

_Did…..did Fang and Iggy come in last night or something, Max?_

_Max: Did you forget what happed last night? When you repeatedly screamed, Fang and Iggy came running into the room. _

_They did?_

I tried to search up in my memory if they did. But I don't remember anything. Frustrated, I look up to Angel squinting at me. I bobbed my head to ask 'what?' She nodded slowly to Fang and Iggy. Before I could answer, Dylan started talking.

"Aren't we getting something special today?" Dylan asked finally breaking the silent atmosphere.

_Oh yeah…some 'arrangement and other info' is getting delivered today…_

Max snorted, "Perfect Christmas present isn't it?"

"Do we have to go?" Gazzy whined, "You know what happened last time."

Max gave a dirty look to Iggy who gave a small grin.

"That was AWESOME, man." Iggy high-fived Gazzy.

"You had to admit, the principle's face was like a million dollars."

Max laughed nodding. Despite I was smiling, that memory kept trying to get into the image. I got up disturbed and was about to keep my plate away. I got to the sink and was cleaning my plate.

"Did the wet towel help?"

I turned around to see Iggy.

"Did you put it?" I asked taking his plate and placing it in the sink.

He nodded and I gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks. I guess it helped."

Iggy nodded kissing me on the forehead. I followed him to the living room and right when I was about to sit down, he flopped on the couch taking all four seats. He gave me a sly smile as I shook my head at him.

"Couch hogger. Let Isa sit." Max said sitting on the carpet in front of Iggy.

"That's cuz he's tall." Gazzy said sitting next to me.

"Which you'll never be, Max." Iggy muttered into the couch.

Max slugged Iggy (might I add not gently?) on the back. He moaned as he got up.

"That was my back." He wailed rubbing it.

"Now it's your _injured_ back." Max said giving him a scowl.

Iggy laughed. Fang gave both of them a half annoyed and half amused look as he sat down next to me. I felt someone fluff my hair and no doubt it was Nudge. She fluttered next to Gazzy. Angle smiled and then frowned when she entered the room.

"Why are you worried, Fang?" Angel questioned.

Fang held his breath while everyone looked at him.

"Nothing." He said simply waving it off.

_Fang: Oh Angel…don't go saying everything out loud._

Angel winced.

_Wait…what?_

Isa?" Gazzy said.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

Everyone turned to look at Gazzy.

"Yeah sure. Shoot." I said as I sank into the warm sofa.

"What were those photos that were in the bag?"

My heart dropped as my eyes widened. Almost reflexively, my heart rate started going higher. Almost everyone went into action. I sunk my fingernails into the couch as I tried to hold myself.

"Isa?"

"ISA?"

"Isa, calm down." Fang said grabbing my hand speedily.

Iggy jumped off the sofa and sat in front of me holding one of my hands.

"Isa….relax. Please." Iggy literally begged.

_It's okay…stops hyperventilating…._

"Isa? Are you okay?" Nudge almost screeched.

_Why? Why? Why did he have to ask such a question? No….._

Max gave Gazzy a glare.

_Why is she glaring at Gazzy?_

_Max: Why did he ask? Oh no….Isa…._

I took a deep breath and squeezed Fang's hand.

_I have to tell them…I can't keep this a secret any longer….It's been four months…._

"You don't have to answer." Gazzy quickly sputtered.

I was still getting the shivers. I didn't know whether I would be able to tell them or not. I was too terrified to tell.

"Isa?"

Everyone was around me in a huddle. Fang and Gazzy were sitting next to me, Fang holding my hand Iggy was kneeling down holding my other hand with Max above me trying to calm me down. Angel and Nudge were patting my arm. Dylan was giving me supporting nods.

"Angel?" I said in a little voice.

"Yes?"

I took a scratchy breath, "Go get the briefcase."

Everyone was taken aback. There were shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

"You don't have to answer." The wide-eyed Gazzy mumbled.

Angel nodded as I unhurriedly beckoned her.

When I caught a glimpse of the briefcase under Angel's arm, I almost told her to keep it back. I stiffened as she handed me the briefcase. My fingers shook at I tried unlatching the lock on the briefcase. My heart skipped a fearful beat as I heard the click. The briefcase to me looked like it was glowing with darkness. A darkness which will haunt me forever. As I opened the briefcase, the innocent-looking photos were still there. I gingerly picked up one of the photos and handed it to Iggy. My pulse rate quickened than usual as I gave it to him.

_I really must be going crazy…_

Before looking at the photo, Iggy looked at me so many questions, but was too considerate to ask. Everyone leaned in as Iggy flipped the photo. The shocked faces devastated me. IT scared me to the pits of hell.

"Isa? Is that you?" Fang breathed raggedly.

Iggy slowly turned the photo. I knew I had to see the cursed photo someday so I didn't squeeze my eyes or sunk my nails deeper into the couch. In the photo, I was holding a long switchblade with an evil sneer as the switchblade rested on this dark-haired girl's neck. The girl looked almost identical to me except for the face. The face had so many bruises on it, it was totally pockmarked. The dark-haired girl was gagged and sweating nonstop. But the one holding the switchblade wasn't me. It wasn't me at all.

"No…" I said almost inaudible.

"I don't get anything. Explain, Isa!" Dylan said shaking me.

"That was not me. Not at that time." I replied weakly.

"Isabelle. Tell me. I'm here all day." Iggy said in a clear, bold voice.

I nodded fast.

"For twelve years, I was tortured, prisoned, overworked, and nearly killed in Itex." I started to say.

"Wait…weren't you cloned?" Max asked confused.

"Yeah….but there's more to what happened…" I said slowly.

Max nodded.

_For 12 years, I was tortured, prisoned, overworked, and nearly killed in Itex. But it wasn't in this body. I was in my original body. It was the dark-haired girl who was gagged up in the picture. I was bruised, injured, spit on, tested on, and all that. I was also mutated with bird DNA but they didn't think I was any special. I was tied up with silver chains on my wings, feet, and hands. I was so restricted, I never got to fly or use my wings._

_But then one day, scientist came in to my cell. He unlocked my cell when I was silently crying. I was twelve-thirteen at that time. It was dark and I wasn't able to see his face clearly._

"_You wanna escape?" The warm voice asked._

_I nodded weakly feeling light-headed. _

"_Come on, let's go." That scientist said._

_I was afraid to take his hand, but then I couldn't resist the temptation and so I came out. We slowly went out until we came outside. I was mesmerized. I was never able to go outside._

"_Run. Run till you can't stop. Fly if you have to. Just don't come back." The scientist said._

_Tears welled in my eyes. _

"_Thank you so much. Thank you. Please, tell me your name." I whimpered._

"_Jeb. Just go." The man said sounding pleasant, but impatient._

_And so I ran and ran. I jumped over the gates and ran onto the roads. I ran till I got extremely tired. I was finally free. I screamed in joy. I prayed for that scientist, Jeb. I prayed that he was safe no matter what he was doing. I didn't even care as the people looked at me. But then, only after half a year, I was caught. But it wasn't by the Itex. I was caught by an illegal group that experimented on abducting little children. They were famous for kidnapping kids, but they didn't ask for money, they did mutation. Again, I was thrown into capture. I was once again an experiment. It was a simple group of three mad scientists. A woman and two men. _

"_This one looks pretty good. Think she can survive?" the woman asked as she blindfolded me into the car. _

"_Who cares? It's something. But I can't just feel like I met her somewhere. Oh yes! You're the one who escaped Itex. Good job, I'm impressed. But now, I got you back. With my own group. With the equipment from Itex I can get and with my collaboration, this thing will be a success!" _

_I spit at him not caring if I missed or not._

_He was at Itex…he's getting stuff illegally from Itex? I thought frenzy._

"_Go to hell. Let me go! Who are you?" I screamed only getting injected with a thick liquid. _

_I felt it drain insde my body burning up everything it touches. Once the car stopped, they took me to a barn-shed in the middle-of-nowhere and threw me in there._

"_You have wings, huh? So you were already experimented on? S'okay then right since you got experience?" The woman chuckled._

_I kicked at her and felt satisfied when she screamed bloody murder. She then injected a green, slimy liquid into my body making me unable to do anything. It pained my entire body as I laid lifeless on the ground. My body ached everywhere. It felt like salt to my wounds. It made me so dizzy despite I had a blindfold on. _

_Once they took off the blind-fold, I was shut inside a cage with many other hybrid humans. They were part of any animal. It was exactly like Itex except it was cruder. They chained me along with a cage-mate. Over the months, we became friends. Her name was Caitlin and was part cat. _

_Each time I was taken, they wanted to see if I can run the fastest, be the strongest. My leg muscles would ache. To 'strengthen' our abilities, they would make us go hungry for days. If we didn't impress them to their heightened expectations, we received a shock which made us wince and cry all night. They even burned our skin if it got worse. I got it so many times, I couldn't remember how many nights of pain I cried. My cage mate tried to be friendly with me but she and I knew it was no use. It was never going to stop. It was like hell in a barn. I wouldn't have the energy to even blink every time the day was over. It was like that for a whole year of my life._

_They took my blood samples and almost ripped off my right arm. The barn and the lab they used had so many awful chemical smells in it. It would make me sick every time we went. If we didn't listen to them, they would abuse us till the point we can't fight back. They ran so many tests on me. Glucose, intelligence, stamina, endurance, strength, and even tested my wings. They plucked a feather each time they examined me. It was like pulling a bunch of hair out forcefully. They would do hopeless operations to see if we would survive or not. Practically everyone who tested…died._

_When Cait was taken to go for a live operation to see if they can design a body how it should look like, I knew and she knew that she was gone for good. I cried and cried all night and when I got the news that she failed and it was my turn, I was in shock and fainted. I screamed, and kicked my legs at the scientist hoping that they would pity me. But it was no hope. I was once again blind-folded._

"_736947, nice to see you again."_

_I felt the scientist rub his hands in glee. I stepped on the nearest thing to me. It screamed and I grinned in triumph until I got kicked in the stomach._

"_You bitch. Do that again and I will take your brain down into tiny, tiny pieces." The other woman scientist wheezed._

_The other scientist pulled my hair and tried to insert a long syringe on my arm. I bit him so hard, I tasted blood. I got punched square in the jaw. I felt my jaw dislocate and cried out in the pain. The woman scientist dragged me to what felt like a steel bed._

"_Oh, I just can't wait to tear you apart, darling." The woman snickered in my arm._

_Tears came and moistened the blindfold. I felt them chain my ankles and wrists and it was miserable, but I didn't stop fighting._

"_Okay, 736947, if you try to turn around to have a glimpse at us, you know what will happen, don't you? Now, I want you to look at your mommy and tell me if you like her or not, okay?" the scientist said in a sickly sweet voice._

_My mom? I thought._

_They took off my blindfold to reveal a beautiful lady who looked almost exactly like me except for the injuries. She was beautiful. She had long black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and perfect lips, everything that I wished I could be. Her wings were beautiful as they flew right out. They extended fourteen feet with pure glory. I had black wings too, but they weren't that magnificent. That woman was me now._

"_Mom?" I cried, "Mom, you're actually watching them do this to your daughter? Mom, please. Please, please save me. Mom."_

_Then the woman who was my mom did the impossible. Her lip curled into a smirk and cackled._

"_I'm not your mom, bitch." _

"_What?" I blubbered._

"_She's your mother's clone. Your mother was found dead a month ago. We simply found her corpse and cloned her. Then, just like you, we mutated her DNA with bird DNA. It was an utter success! And now, we get to finally switch you." The woman sneered._

_The scientist held my hair tightly to make sure I didn't look back. The woman who I thought was my mother pulled out a switchblade and rubbed the sides of it on my face. She gave an evil jeer._

"_Dont kill her. She's important right now for the switching operation. You can do that when we extract her DNA." The scientist assured._

"_What? What do you mean by switch?" I yelled._

_I felt a thousand clicks as shielded my eyes._

_Was that a camera? I thought._

"_We're gonna hook you up to a generator which will process all of your memories and brain waves while hers gets switched into this!" the man said jabbing me in the back._

_I screamed in pain as I was unable to sit up._

"_We ain't switching bodies, sweety. We switching minds and ourselves." The lady who was my 'mother' grinned evilly._

"_NOOOOOOO! I won't allow you to do that!" I screamed in frustration._

"_Shut down the system. Connect the wires to all the right places on her head. Make sure it extracts every single bit of thing. Extract all the mind processes. Make sure their hippocampus is secured and wired carefully since it contains all the spatial memory. When they transfer, we can show off our experiment in the world and we'll be rich! Do not do anything that will affect the spinal cord as that happened with the other one, what was her name? Oh yes, 765491. That Cait girl." The scientist said not heeding my words. I writhed and squirmed as they cut my hair short and attached what felt like tapes to my brain._

"_Not there. Over here Mi-"_

"_Don't say my name, bastard." The woman threatened._

"_Hook up the clone. Start the immense process."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked as I felt a big shock._

_I was hyperventilating and then felt a horrible sting on my sides and then passed out. When I woke up, I didn't feel anything. I felt numb. I rubbed my eyes which felt new. I got up and saw that my limbs weren't hurting._

_What's wrong? I thought._

_I touched my face and didn't feel the fresh burn I go on my cheek._

"_What's happening?" I whispered to myself as I started to hyperventilate._

_I looked at my fingers and they were pale white. I ran to the mirror and screamed. What was me now was the lady I thought was my 'mother'. I screamed and threw something into the mirror shattering it into a million pieces._

_I then was pushed against the wall. I felt the clicks of the chains on my wrists and my feet. And for the first time, I saw the scientist. He had a crazed expression and it felt like he was going to murder me that second. He had red hair and green bloodshot eyes._

"_You're a success! You actually held through the procedure." He said holding my throat._

_I felt my wind pipe being crushed and choked. I felt so violated._

"_Did you know that your mother was my ex-girlfriend? She then dumped me for an asshole and turned into a model. She even got married leaving me in a dump hole like this. She told me I was crazy and so that's why she dumped me. She's even got two kids. Stupid slut. One of them is you." He said squeezing it harder._

_I have a sibling? I thought._

"_Now, you look exactly like your other which is just what I wanted. Take revenge on her kids and her. This is perfec-" He said with a smirk._

"_I have a sibling?" I yelled despite I was losing my breath._

_Is he or she safe? I hope. Oh god, please don't make him or her have the same situation as me. Make sure he or she has a loving family. Please…. I thought._

"_Yes, who will hate you. No one likes you; I bet your sibling won't even like you. He or she will be disgusted to find out you got used by people." The guy laughed throwing his head back._

_Used? What does he mean…..NO! NO! I thought._

_The scientist chuckled._

"_Yes! YES! This is what I wanted. This was the despair I felt when your mother left me. Now do you feel it?" The scientist shouted as he got uncomfortably near my neck. _

_I turned away._

"_I can't resist. I still ike you over all those years. You didn't change at all, did you?" the scientist said leaning on me._

_I struggled to push him off as he slapped me nonstop._

"_Turn this way." He said in a silent, but scary voice._

"_HELP~!" I screamed as he kicked me on the knees._

_Tears were rolling off my eyes as I weakly tried to push him away. I was weak. I had extra abilities, but they were of no use if I was tied up._

"_Somebody! Please!" I cried out as I felt the scientist creep near me, almost touching me._

_I felt his hand touch my face and I flinched. I then prayed and prayed to whatever deity and someone seemed to answer my misery. Then I saw Jeb. _

_Jeb? I thought._

_I was too dizzy and sick to eve comprehend if I was imagining or not. But the next thing that happened was that the scientist leaned over and cried out. _

_I'm not dreaming! I thought._

_Jeb hastily grabbed the keys from the leaning man's pocket and unlocked me._

_Then the other two scientists ran and I had to face them. The woman was everything I imagined. Brown hair, big lips, and with a nasty expression. The other man scientist was even worse. They tried to stab me, but I blocked them off by punching nonstop them in the stomach. They laid there, hopefully dead._

"_Run! Run!" Jeb yelled as he ran behind me, "Go without me if you have to!"_

"_NO! I'm not leaving you, Jeb!"_

_Jeb quickly scrambled and grabbed what seemed like a bag and we ran out of that place. Jeb jumped inside a jeep. I was hesitant at first._

"_Come on!" Jeb motioned._

_I hurriedly got inside and stayed there for four hours. I sobbed my heart out the entire time. I was so thankful for him to do that. When we got to safety, Jeb pulled me inside his house._

"_Thank you." I said falling to my knees folding my hands._

"_Hey. Stop that. No need to thank me. But you're going to have to be put through an ordeal. If you pass, I will show you a family you can have. If you fail, you will have to go live on your own." Jeb said._

_I nodded. I was determined to pass. New courage surged through me. I wiped away my tears and stood up tall with my chin up._

"_I will prove my worth to you. I will make sure you don't regret saving me." I said in a shaky, but clear voice._

_Jeb smiled, "You do that. But first go wash up. Wipe away all that bad stuff."_

_Even though I was erect I couldn't help but shake._

"_Thank you. Thank you. Oh my gosh, thank you." I cried._

_Jeb kept a warm hand on my shoulder and nodded._

_And since that, for one whole month, I trained back my abilities and told Jeb the entire story. I didn't do so vigorous that I would drop-dead, but I did a lot of exercises. Over the time, I had gotten somewhat stiffer and more erect like a soldier of the United States. I wouldn't talk anymore or even cry after my first lesson. I was diligent until the very end. Jeb had become somewhat a fatherly figure to me then. He gave me a home and food. I felt so grateful to him. I promised that one day, I will owe him back. On the last day of my ordeal, Jeb smiled._

"_You passed." _

_I felt a small smile come on my face. All my hard work got paid off._

"_Come. Let's go. Let's go to what might be your new family." Jeb said nodding._

"_Now?" I asked._

_Jeb looked surprised. I wouldn't blame him. First thing I said in two weeks. _

"_Yes." Jeb nodded smiling warmly._

"_Jeb…..do not tell them my story. Please. Until I am comfortable, do not tell." I asked._

_Jeb looked thoughtful for a minute but he nodded._

"_My sibling?" I asked._

"_Ah yes. I looked to that, but I need some more information to actually confirm it. I will tell you who it is, alright?" Jeb nodded as he opened the door._

_I was afraid to go out. I was still a coward. I can lift weights that would make ripped men scared, but I was afraid to leave my own shelter. _

"_Will I like them?" I asked softly._

_Jeb smiled, "They are like my children despite they don't exactly like me much." _

_Then when I first walked up the stairs of your house, I was filled with hope. Hope that they will take me in. Wondering if I can ever live a normal life._

"_They are exactly like you. 98% human, 2% bird." Jeb said as he knocked on the door._

"_Really?" I said almost sounding eager._

_Did they face the same problems as me though? I thought._

_Jeb nodded, "How about a name?"_

"_A name?"_

"_I don't think 736947 is exactly a good name."_

_I gave a small smile, "How about…..Isabelle? Isa?"_

_Jeb nodded approvingly, "Good. I like it. But I want you to introduce yourself by yourself. You're gonna have to talk. You can't be another Fang, Max will go crazy." He winked and then chuckled._

_Huh? Who's Fang? Who's Max? I thought._

_I sighed giving a small smile to Jeb. He gave me a warm smile back._

_This is a new start. Let's start fresh. I thought._

_Then the door opened._

**Back To Reality.**

"That's what happened." I said in a raspy voice.

Nobody said anything. I flinched on what might happen.

_Will they tell me to get out of the flock? Never see them again? Oh god, please. Please, don't make me leave. _

"You got switched? So that's how…." Max whispered to herself.

I nodded slowly.

"Why were you hiding this trauma from us?" Iggy whispered looking half-mad and half-horribly worried.

"You still accept me? After all this?" I asked feebly.

"Isa, how can you say that?" Dylan asked.

"You might have mom's body, but you have the mind and soul of my little sister." Fang whispered.

Fang is not much of a happy hugger, so I was really astonished to see him hold his arms up for a hug. I then hugged him so tight as if he was going to leave me.

"Guys….let Isa calm down. Give her some space." Max said scooting everyone. I swallowed a lumpy knot in my throat and felt a nice sensation at the back of my head.

_Is this what they call 'relief'?_

After five minutes, I regained my posture and breathing. After I calmed down, Dylan came up to me and knelt down to my height (cuz I was sitting on the sofa).

"You're really strong, y'know that?" He smiled.

A tear disappeared from my cheek.

"Thanks."

"You must have been so scared. I'm glad you're alright now."

"Yeah…."

Then Iggy came and Dylan left into the kitchen.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Aren't you disgusted?"

Iggy looked surprised and confused.

"On what?"

I looked away embarrassed.

"What almost happened…?"

Iggy then kept his warm hands on my face and I looked up.

"Isa…."

"Did you actually like me? But this is not me though. This is….this is not me. But then it is me. I remember everything, every single memory, but this is not me." I said.

"Isa, I don't like you for your appearance. I didn't give you a kiss on that day because you were pretty. I gave it to you because you made me feel happy inside. It felt happy talking to you. I didn't like you for your looks. I like you for who you are."

I don't know why but I felt happiness flooding into me. It was exhilarating.

"I thought you were gonna be disgusted. That's why I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want anyone to be embarrassed of me."

"That's not true… We all like you, alright?" Iggy said giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Isa?" Nudge said.

I looked up and saw Nudge crying. She sat down next to Iggy and Iggy kept his arm around her.

"Nudge Channel? Why are you crying?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know…. I felt so sorry for Isa and and…"

"Don't cry." I whispered.

"I'm sorry for asking…." Gazzy murmured.

I turned around and patted his hair.

"It's alright, Gasman. I needed to get it out of me. I feel so much relief telling you now."

Max was the only one who didn't say anything.

"Max?" I said turning to her turning red.

"Why didn't you tell us, Isa? Now, that same scientist is chasing after you." Max said running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down.

I got suddenly hugged by Max. Today was filled with torrent hugs from non-huggers.

"Max?" I said surprised.

Max ain't much of a hugger either.

"Shut up," Max muttered, "I'm just happy you trust us now."

"But I always did. But every time, I look at these photos, I felt so scared. Terrified, really, to tell you."

I sighed as Max released.

"You can tell us anything. No need to be privatey."

Then we heard loud rumbling coming from somewhere. At first we all thought it was our imagination, but then we heard it again.

Iggy laughed, "I think I know where it's coming from."

We all looked at Gazzy who was flushed.

"I'm hungry, okay? I'm a growing kid." Gazzy said crossing his arms.

"Iggy?" Max said.

"On it." Iggy said going to the kitchen.

And then, the doorbell rings.

* * *

Review?


	51. Uniforms And First Day Of School

I am SOOO sorry for not updating. I had finals and so much studying to do cuz my mom said that if I don't a decent grade on my finals, she will do something really BAD. O.o Anyway, I'm back and will update ASAP~! :D I got the entire story planned out, even the epilogue, just need to write everything. So pscched up :DD Anyway, let's get on to the thankyouing.

This is the link to the avatar FloridaGirl11 made: .org/avatar/43564763

You'll have to copy and paste^^

**Thanks:**

PatonxJulia (Thank you for favoriting and alerting :D And haha, thank you so much for ur review! It makes me feel happy~!)

SilverMoonKitty (Thanks for favoriting :D)

FloridaGirl11 (Haha, your wlcome(: Glad u liked it. I feel kinda sad for Isa too. And ZOMG, thank you for making that avatar, it was reallllly kind of you)

ChocoAddict (Haha, I just love your enthusiasm)

(Wow, thanks :D)

XxAngelSChanxX (Thank you so much~!)

U.S.123 (Haha, will do :DDD)

Isabelle (:#)) Thank you so much! It makes me feel awesome~! Thank you for ur spectacular support)

Rikku3198 (Surely, I will help you! And thanks for the review 8D)

BookWorm2011 (Haha, same here! So many finals T.T But I finally gotten through 'em and finally updating :D Thanks for the review, ur really kind)

wOwGiRl456 (They finally did, phew ;') thanks for reviewing~!)

Goldstar7954 (haha, me too :D)

hannah123 (AWW, thanks 3)

HOLYSNAP (AWW, that was so nice of you to say that! But do u know any way I can improve the summary. I know it's not that good myself…)

St. Yves-Alaska (Thanks for favoriting!)

(Haha, ikr. But let's just see what Iggy will say to that ;) and I have another user by this login, but this one is for the one on June 18, 2011)

* * *

**Isa's POV**

Max ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Madeline Race?" A tall, curly-haired man asked.

"That's me." Max said nodding.

The guy took the bait and handed the box which was probably the size of my wings. They guy left leaving Max hauling the box into the living room and dumping it on the floor.

"How I love surprises." I heard her mutter.

She ripped the tape off the massive, brown box and everyone peered inside the box. I got up slowly and looked over the box to see a lot of dresses and ties.

_What?_

Iggy tugged on the plastic bag and out came out was the guys' uniform. It was basically an informal suit, if there was such a thing. The coat was black with the undershirt white as the tie was red. It had buttons on its lower left. The guys' uniform also had white stripes. Two were encircling the shoulders, one wrapped around the bicep, and two at the wrists. Let's just say it was the most formal uniform I saw in my life. (**A/N: Sorry, I can't describe. I'm horrible at it T.T oh and the link for the two uniforms are on my profile.)**

"Well…..this is awkward." Iggy murmured as everyone gawked at the uniform.

"Do we have to wear that? Please say no." Fang said finally breaking the silence.

"So….what does everyone think?" Dylan said looking at the flock nervously.

There was a silence following that until someone broke out in squeals. I think we all know who that is.

"OHMYGOSH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT IS THE MOST INSANELY BEAUTIFUL GUYS' UNIFROM I EVER SAW IN MY FREAKING LIFE! YOU ARE SO GOING TO WEAR THAT! IGGY, FANG, AND DYLAN! HOLY CRAP! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! I BET EVERYONE IS GONNA HAVE THEIR MOUTH NEARLY TOUCHING THE GROUND WHEN THEY SE-"

Gazzy and Angel clamped their hand on Nudge's mouth and everyone sighed with relief.

"How can you talk that much?" Fang whispered shaking his head.

Nudge blushed, "It's a hobby."

Max rolled her eyes, "Right. I wonder how the girls' unif…"

I look to see Max like she was having a heart attack. She looked at the thing in her hand as it was an Eraser about to jump-kick her. Her hands twitched as she held a thin piece of fabric in her hands. Then I lowered my eyes to the short thing she had in her hands. The girls' uniform.

_Iggy: O. My. Freakin. God._

_Fang: Say whaat….._

The uniform was the exactly like the guys' but in girl form. With a skirt. A short skirt, may I add. How about _too_ short? My eardrum then died again cuz of me sitting right next to….Nudge.

"OHMYGOD! THAT'S EVEN BETTER! LOOK AT THE SKIRT! AIIEEE! SO SHORT! SO CUTE! I'M LIKE SO JEALOUS NOW! CAN I SKIP A GRADE OR TWO AND JOIN YOU? I MEAN, IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WEAR IT, CAN I...OH WELL…**CAN I DRESS YOU UP?** MAX, FOR YOU, I MEAN YOU CAN ALWAYS LEAVE YOUR HAIR DOWN LIKE YOU NORMALLY DO OR YOU CAN PUT IT IN A SIDE PONYTAIL. IT WILL BE SO PERFEEECT. AND FOR YOU ISA, HOW ABOUT THE USUAL HAIRDO? NAAAAAWW, HOW ABOUT TYING IT IN A HALF-PONYTAIL? WHOAAA, WAIT….HOW ABOUT…..PUTTING BOBBY PINS AND LEAVING SOME OF YOUR BANGS PINNED BACK TO REVEAL THOSE BEAUTIFUL CHEEKBONES. DID I EVER TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM? I CANT WAIT TO SEE HOW YOU GUYS WILL LOOK. YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE THE SEXI-"

Max and I slapped our hands on Nudges mouth and gave each other the look of horror.

_Max: Is it just me or do you not want to wear that uniform?_

_Yeah right. I'm just as not interested as you are._

_Max: Too bad Iggy is._

I looked over to Iggy ad he had that expression wrong-mind-at-work on his face. I rolled my eyes and heaved a sigh.

"EST?" Iggy suggested with an all-knowing grin on his face.

"Shut up." Max and I snapped.

Iggy flinched and held his hands, "Sorrry."

"It's only a month, Max. Maybe even earlier if we last long enough." Angel said trying to make the situation better.

Max gave a no-it's-not look to Angel.

Gazzy did a dramatic stretch and laid out on the sofa, "HA-HA, I don't have to wear the sparkly dress."

Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Max, and I gave Gazzy the Look and he stopped smirking.

"What are these?" Nudge said handing a bunch of papers.

I took them and studied them.

_**Madeline Ride**_

_1. Math Ms. Umbel_

_2. Dance Mr. Rock_

_3. Theatre Mr. Berry_

_4. English Mrs. Murphy_

_5. Gym Mr. Kurt_

_6. Lunch/Study Hall Mrs. Benson _

_7. Biology Mr. Andrich_

_8. World History Ms. Page_

"What is it?" Dylan asked again.

"I think…it is a schedule for Max…."

There was dead silence as everyone hovered around Max's schedule. Max herself got up and took the paper from me and read it.

"Dance? Theatre? Me? This is so not right." Max exclaimed springing up from her seat, "Do I look like a Beyoncé or Natalie Portman to you?"

_WOW, Max._

The flock tried not to smirk or laugh and they totally failed. Even Fang was smirking while he crossed his arms. Iggy cracked up on the sofa. Dylan, being a bit polite, only smiled with a grin. Nudge was giggling with Angel. Gazzy lost it and was rolling on the floor laughing.

"I'm imagining Max trying to breakdance. Oh god, this can be total blackmail."

Max gave a cold glare to Gazzy who unusually didn't stop laughing. Max was almost about to give the poor guy a noogie until-

"Don't forget the camera." Fang said giving a small wink.

"Not you too!" Max cried out.

When everyone settled down, we raked through the papers. I found mine and started studying it until

"I have Gym, Lunch, Science, and Spanish with you." Iggy told me with a wink.

I smiled and Dylan compared his schedule to mine. Max looked over his shoulder to look at mine.

"Sweet. We have English, Civics, Lunch, and Gym together." Dylan said handing back my paper with a soft smile. I gave him a happy nod.

"YES! You're in my Theatre, Lunch, and Science." Max said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Iggy and Gazzy," Max said with a hard tone in her voice. Everyone turned and looked at Max. She looked very serious with the full steady eyes and stiffness, "I swear to whatever God you believe in, if you place ANY, ANY, bomb in the school, I will personally kill you."

Gazzy gave a sly grin, "We'll try."

Iggy shrugged with a shrewd smile on his face, "We won't."

_Yeah right…_

Everyone had a 'Uh-huh. Sure.' look on their face. Ran her fingers through her wavy, blonde hair and sighed.

"It's only a month. We can't possibly die, can we?" She said with a plastered smile on her face.

We gave her a glum look. Nudge flopped on the sofa reading her schedule with a sullen expression. Fang, however, gave me quite a fright. He had an unimaginable look on his face. His eyes were actually wide and staring at his paper. His eyes were a mix of horror and shock distorting his usual constant expression.

"Yo Fang. You okay, man?" Iggy said lightly punching his shoulder.

"What happened, Fang?" Angel said tugging on his sleeve.

Max walked over and looked at the paper he was clutching like his life was depending on it. She looked bored and then her eyes widened. We all held our breath.

_What could possibly happen?_

Then Max lost it. She cracked up and fell on the sofa laughing. The abbreviation, 'LOL', really comes into play here. Everyone looked confused.

_What happened?_

"Fang got…..writing and grammar classes. Oh wow. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Karma really does suck. Oh, HAHAHAHAHA." Max said between her laughs.

Fang glared at Max while everyone smirked or giggled. Max really didn't seem affected by it.

"One thing that Fang would first eliminate from this world is grammar. No joke." Max hooted.

I chuckled and not at Fang, but at Max because she was acting so out of her character.

"She's gone nuts." Nudge whispered to Dylan.

Dylan nodded giving Max a wary, but amused look.

"Didn't she already?" Iggy muttered.

Max finally settled down and smoothened her hair and bit her lip from laughing.

"Not funny." Fang said breaking the silence.

"Oh come on, that was freaking hilarious. It's like fate or destiny," Max added dramatically, "Don't you think so?"

"I'm not saying anything," Iggy said putting his hands up but the smirk was evident on his face.

Everyone cracked up while Fang glared at everyone as he threw the schedule off to the side and flopped on the couch. Everyone was so out of character that especially Max. She was the cool one, the I-know-what-I'm-doing-and-I-can-do-it-better-than-you personality, and the leader. Here she was cracking up with us at Fang. It felt kinda nice for Max to be that way.

"Oh boy, I know this month is gonna be fun with the capital F." Max cackled.

Dagger-eyes come from Fang.

"The scientists musta gave her crazy pills along with the I'm-the-female-Hitler pills." Fang said rolling his eyes.

Then it was Max's turn to scowl at Fang. Everyone only chuckled quietly cuz the main reason was Max glaring. Max and glaring do not mean a happy Max. A happy Max equals a less painful future for them.

_I'm enjoying this._

"Hey…speaking of scientists and crazy, I wanna ask you something, Isa. It might be out of subject, but I wanna know." Angel whispered.

I titled my head slightly to make it look like a half-nod and half-shake. It was leaning more on the shake-side when I heard her question.

"How do you look fifteen when your mom probably died when she was older than thirty?"

There we went from a joyful laughter to deep, dark past. I just hate how they transition so roughly. One moment, sparkles and glitter, and then DUN DUN DUN DUUUN.

I flinched, but responded, "Well, in that one month, Jeb tried to study what they….did to me. He said that, according to his research, I don't look exactly like her. They didn't exactly 'clone' her. It seems they extracted her DNA and gave me growing pills according to the way my body functions."

It didn't stop at the one question, there was always one following it. Iggy walked over and sat at my knees and patted me. It felt somewhat comforting so I kept going without totally losing it. And when I mean 'losing it', I don't mean laughter, I mean trauma. Horrible trauma…

"Then how did you get the wings? Did your body, not this one, the one you got switched from, did you have wings?" Gazzy questioned.

I nodded, "We both had wings. We just switched minds, not bodies. Her mind is in my original body and…my mind is in her….original body. Well actually my cloned Mom's body."

"Do you know where that girl is? The one with your original body?" Max asked.

I shook my head helplessly, "I don't know. I…I don't even know what she might be doing to my body. Disfigure it? Malnourish it? Scar it? Fill it with unknown, fatal diseases? Maybe even killed it? I don't know."

The thought itself devastated me. The flock cringed at my words. I felt insecure, but then a big, strong hand held my hand. I looked up to see Iggy give me a supporting look.

"Do you think that the scientists still has her? Do you think we can get your real, original body back?" Nudge asked anxiously.

I sighed deeply, "I'm not sure…..I just hope. It doesn't feel the same. I mean, I'm me, but this body's not mine. These fingers, toes, eyes, hair, they're not mine. They're far too Barbie-like to be me. They have no flaws. It's enough to make you go completely crazy. Over the month I trained with Jeb, I got so many stares from people. I felt so abnormal that I just kept to myself…."

Everyone was silent after that. But that didn't mean the questions didn't stop coming. Even the laughing Max stroked my hair softly. Fang was so still that he became invisible. He gently moved to let us know he was still there. Iggy was at my feet gently patting me on the knee to comfort me. I gave him a small, sad smile.

"Do people mistake you for your mom? I mean, she was an international model, right?" Dylan asked softly.

"I don't think so. Jeb said that the proportions on my face aren't accurate. The eyes of any normal human don't have equal sizes of eyes. It's not unusual and you can't exactly see it. One eye is either smaller bigger than the other. Mine are equal even to the smallest digit. My hair isn't normal either because it is supposed to be whatever temperature I am. However, it remains cool, even if I have a high fever. Your hair is supposed to react with your body temperature, but mine doesn't."

"Mine does too. About the hair…" Dylan quietly whispered.

"Do you want your body back?" Nudge asked placing a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Of course," I softly murmured, "I was literally stolen out of my own body. If she didn't do anything fatal to my body. It is most likely she did." I said bitterly.

The flock was silent as they huddled around me. Iggy gingerly picked up a strayed photo and held it to me. It had a brunette girl being held back with a chain around her neck with a knife pointed right at her pupil. She was looking sideways and was screaming at the person with the knife. Me. Except it wasn't me. I was the brunette girl and the 'Mom' was the one holding the knife.

"If it makes you feel any better, your original body is prettier than your current." Iggy said with a cringe and a smile.

Small flecks of red came on my cheeks and I smiled. It was just to make me feel better because I looked terrible in that photo. I had dark circles under my eyes, my hair was stringy, my eyes were dull and had no life, and my body looked beaten up and just tired to do anything.

"I look like a girl in desperate need of McDonalds." I whispered as I cautiously patted the corner of the photo.

The flock suddenly laughed. I gave a wry smile.

"Isa…don't you know how the man looks like? You should tell Jeb." Dylan said nodding his head.

I sighed, "I already did. Not enough information. There are so many people who look like him. I can't just sit and look at each one and tell."

"There are not too many psychopaths in this world." Max said rolling her eyes.

I chuckled despite myself. Other than that, everyone was awkwardly quiet. It was too quiet even for Fang.

_Iggy: Gotta change the topic…Or Isa'll—_

I felt myself go warm in the face.

_He actually doesn't mind that I was…switched and….tortured …I guess I didn't realize how much….how much….I liked…Iggy._

"I have a question. Do we have to go to school? I mean come on, who goes to _school_?" Iggy said dramatically.

"Almost more than one-third of the United States." Nudge said a matter-of-factly.

Iggy gave a pretend cross face, "You know what I mean?"

"Hey, it's beneficial for us. It can hide Isa for a while. I mean come on, how worse can high school _possibly_ be?" Max said crossing her arms.

Well, I'll tell you now. Boy was she wrong.

**Monday, June 2nd, 2008**

**Iggy's POV**

It troubled me how Isa was feeling. Ever since we found out on what happened, she had gotten kinda quiet. She really started to act like the quiet Fang. Keeping to herself.

_She must feel horrible._

It made me feel like I was the less mature on despite how much crap I went through. And wasn't the guy supposed to be more mature than the girlfriend? Things were so switchy.

That day Fang, Dylan, and I were in our 'uniforms'. To tell the truth, they were kinda comfortable, but hey, I'll take the baggy shirt and jeans anytime. When we heard giggling coming from Nudge, we finally knew they were coming down. FINALLY.

"Girls…" Fang muttered as he slouched the couch.

Dylan chuckled. When they finally came into the room, we were kinda shocked. Okay, for all of you people who think I'm a total perv, lemme just tell you Fang was looking too. I couldn't blame him. I did not know the skirts were so…..… were so dang short. At least the long socks helped. Nudge got Max to actually comb her hair and settle it down while Isa kept it in a high ponytail.

"Let's go, we're already late." Max said slipping on her shoes.

Isa winked as we left the house. Due to our awesome sense of direction, we knew where the schools were. We said bye to the little kids and Nudge and we went out own way. When we arrived there, there were a LOT of kids. The school had its name etched on to it.

"Blue Sky High. Lovely." Max muttered.

We went inside and went our first periods. I waved to everyone as I headed for my first class. World History.

_At least I can learn about wars and maybe even how to…..Ooo…speaking of bombs, hmmm…._

I walked inside the classroom to see the teacher, um, Ms. Page smiling at me.

"Class," She said ushering me inside and I looked awkwardly at the students. They didn't seem to care, but turned around. I felt myself silently smirked as some girls looked…well, surprised, "This is Luke Anderson and he is our new student. He came from all the way from Michigan, make him feel welcome. Go ahead, Luke, go pick a seat."

I picked a seat right next to a tall guy with a buzz cut. He looked painfully bored. Along with the fluorescent lighting, it didn't make him look better.

"Welcome to the hell they call Blue Sky High School." The guy whispered as he shook my hand.

I nodded.

"Name's Rick, lemme see your schedule."

"Name's Ig- Luke." I said quickly catching myself giving him the paper.

He didn't notice anything cuz he was busy looking at my schedule.

"Cool, we have the same Spanish."

I nodded blankly as I stared at the board. Ms. Page wrote _Economics_ on the board and I sighed deeply.

_This is going to be a loong day. At least Isa's well hidden from possible Erasers and scientists._

**Max's POV**

_WHO CARES ABOUT THE DANG SLOPE FORMULA? Are we gonna use it to fight the Erasers?_

"Maddie…what math did you take in your previous high school?" Ms. Umbel asked with patience though I know she's losing it.

"Same math, but I always found it tough." I said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Why don't you work with Todd, he might help you." Ms. Umbel suggested.

I groaned silently and pale blond-haired boys with striking blue eyes came and smiled. He actually was….I can't believe I'm saying this….not bad-looking.

_Fang's gonna kill me._

"Let's break it down, okay? But first, let me introduce myself. I'm Todd Tysons. Nice to meet you." He said giving me his hand to shake but I didn't take it.

I blinked, "Maddie Race."

He kept his hand down looking confused and then continued in 'helping' me on the work.

_Isn't it June? Why are you guys actually learning something?_

"We have a quiz the day after, so study for it well," Todd smiled as the bell rang.

_Oh my goooddd….._


	52. Chapter 53

Hey guys, I'm back((: Here's another chapter. Hope u like it 8D And 206 reviews! I love you guys! :D Thank you so much! Can you guys answer the poll on my profile page; it could help me out TONS. No joke. Thanks :D 

Wanna know an uninteresting, but just-so-you-know fact about your writer? She got freaked out after watching the movie 'Orphan'. O.O''

And whoa, I did not know that Alex Cross (Fang's fake name) is an actual Patterson book. My friend told me this and I'm like :O Just saying, I totally did not know. 

**Thanks:**

PatonxJulia (Haha, I totally agree. Idk how these formulas will ever help us. Even my mom says so :D I wanna be somewhere in the medical field too! Haha, let's be doctors together ;D)

BookWorm2011 (Haha, I'm realllly glad :D)

ChocoAddict (you're really too sweet for words. Just like sugar :D)

SliverStar121 (Really? Thanks! I'm glad you reviewed! Oh and there will be Fang's POV soon~! :D)

IssyRedbird (Thank you so much for favoriting and alerting. It makes me realllllyyy happy :D)

Integrity21 (AWESOME! I'll read it. Ur an amazing author! R u planning to do something in the writing field, cuz girl, u got the skills :D)

xXInfinite-ImaginationXx (Thanks for favoriting and alerting! It was very kind of you :D)

CheetahsRule987 (I am so sorry. Tell you what? I'll make it up by writing a far happier chapter sooner. I'm so sorry. Got kinda carried away :()

HotCheetos852 (Haha, thanks! I definitely will! :D thanks for reviewing by the way(:

FloridaGirl11 (haha, I so agree. I don't mind math, but slop….one word: UGH. I'm not much of a dressy person, so when it comes to wearing a dress for a full HOUR, I'm repelled to it like a magnet ;) and ur welcome about the link. I should be thanking u for being so kind and taking the time out of ur day to make the avatar. It was really wonderful of you to do that 3)

Isabelle (aww, thanks :3 ur really tooooooo sweet :D)

Rikku3198 (Thank you so much, Rikku3198! That was a beautiful review. It made me smile. A toothy one too ;))

Mikayla (REALLY? Well, I'm sorry about making you cry…. I'm glad I helped you in an indirect way! I look forward to reading ur future stories. Just gimme the link or actual login name and I will read it! :DD)

XxAngelSChanxX (AWWW, thanks, Kelly-chan :D Stay tunneedd~!)

hi my physchotic friend amna (you'll see :))

ur distrbedcrazy frind amna (small mistakes due to inexperience earlier ;))

agan ur amzng frnd amna (not really. I'm nothing like the guys or Nudge and Angel (phew. I'm not a crazy psychopath). Maybe Max and Isa xD)

* * *

**Max's POV**

_I rather fight a bunch of Erasers with my hands tied behind my back._

I stared dully at the class. All the girls were either doing their makeup or staring back at me. 90% doing their makeup. Mac, Revlon, Lakme, Icing, you name it, it's there. Nudge will be squealing if she were here.

This one girl annoyed the heck at me. Okay, maybe I was made by Nudge to 'dress up' but I'm not presentable itself. She kept snickering, loudly too when I kept tugging on the incredibly short skirt. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms and she gave me a raised-eyebrow expression. She rolled her eyes, but at least she kept her overly-glossed lips shut.

"Pick a spot, Maddie. Make Maddie feel welcome guys. She's come all the way from Michigan." Mr. Rock smiled warmly.

I picked a seat far away from Ms. Prissy Pants and sat next to this friendly-looking, green-eyed girl. I kept a forced smile on my face, but the girl smiled brightly at me.

Mr. Rock started talking about the history of hip hop and pop. The man's voice literally was a monotone. I tuned him out shaking my head.

_How do students bear this?_

"My name is Lily Jenkins. Welcome to Blue Sky High."

"Thanks, the name's Maddie." I nodded.

"Cool. Fourth Maddie I know." Lily smiled, "Where'd you come from?"

_Maine….Montana….Mississippi, wait that's a mountain….no a river. STUPID GEOGRAPHY! Umm…right! Michigan!_

"Michigan I answered.

"Cool. I lived here my entire life. Never got out of the state. Heck, even the city." Lily nodded looking all-knowing, "Must be awkward coming all the way from there. Not to mention the ridiculous uniform." Lily rolled her eyes.

"LILY JENKINS. Stop talking over me or you'll get lunch detention. AGAIN." Mr. Rock thundered all of a sudden.

Lily stiffened and I winced.

"Please go one with your soap drama. So flippin' interesting." Lily muttered.

I almost laughed and caught myself, but it was already too late and loud. Mr. Rock peered over to me with a tight glare. His face was reddening.

"Maddie, I know you're new student and everything feels new, but let me tell you, I do not tolerate inappropriate behavior and talking out of turn. I'll excuse you now, but if this continues, there will be consequences." Mr. Rock said sternly.

I silently giggled. It was just so cute when grownups get frazzled. The girl that kept mocking at me started laughing at me. Her hazel eyes twinkled as she flipping her blonde hair. I gave her a dirty look and she narrowed her eyes at me. I pushed up my sleeve and almost got up until Mr. Rock announced something.

"You can go and practice now. Don't forget, it's three days away. Your second last too!" Mr. Rock smiled.

Everyone got up and started to do some stretches on the stage. I started to go to the snickering girl, but Lily grabbed me by the sleeve and pulled me to the spot where she was stretching.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lily hissed as she sat down crisscrossing her legs.

_What's with her? I only knew her for twenty minutes and she starts yelling at me._

"Sorry for pulling you," Lily said bending her head down looking like a kid who dropped her lollipop, "Do you know who you are glaring at?"

"No. But I would like to." I said awkwardly stretching my feet.

_This is just like stretching before fighting. I wish I can stretch my wings. They're so clamped with this stupid uniform._

"That's Dominique Gray. A cheerleader and yes, just like those clichés, she's a total….um...let's say witch for now. A pretty one though. Tenth grade, but head cheerleader. Of course, she has to have the most popular guy in the school. A senior, Kyle Davis. A total jock. She can make your life miserable within a snap."

I rolled my eyes, "Sounds like a cliché."

"Exactly."

_Whatev. Ain't staying here long enough for her to be bothering me. But anyway, Dominique Gray= Off limits._

"Not to mention that she also plays a big factor in why we have to wear this ridiculously short uniforms." Lily muttered.

_I wonder what she di—you know what? I don't care. Ain't staying here too long. Maybe I can even ditch and escape to Mom's._

"Madeline? Can you come here for a minute or two?" Mr. Rock's voice called out.

I silently groaned and got up.

_Another lecture? I'm good, really._

As I walked to Mr. Rock, Dominique smiled almost sickly at me. I gave her The Maximum Ride Look and she stuck her foot out. I rolled my eyes.

_Is that the best you've got?_

I lightly jumped over it and gave her a smug look and turned and quickened my pace to Mr. Rock. He was busily typing away on his laptop and stopped when I approached him.

"Look, I'm sorry about exploding in there. I was just so engrossed i—"

"Gross?" I asked not getting what he said.

"No, no, I meant engrossed. Like….being so into something. Putting a lot of passion and concentration into something. Ringing a bell?"

I shook my head.

_Gross? Engrossed? Grossly into something? Say what? The English language is turning into Alien, I swear. I can now see why Fang hates it._

I nodded my head and he continued, "So, as I was saying, I was really into talking about hip hop. Did you know that it was the most popular in the 1980's then—"

"What did you want to tell me?" I cut him off.

I was being rude and am sorry for that. It's just that I didn't exist then, so not interested. Mr. Rock didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed cool about it unlike other teachers that might possibly bite your head off.

_Musta get that a lot._

"I was wondering if you wanted to join the dance team for the school. I mean, it's free and there's only two and a half weeks to prepare, but I think that if you put your mind and effort into it, I bet you can really shine lik—"

"Sorry, Mr. Rock. Can't. I have to…to move a lot of...stuff in my house…" I quickly said.

"Oh," Mr. Rock looked dejected, but brightened up, "I bet there's a lot of work going on. Your parents must be busier than ever. Anyway….welcome to Blue Sky High, Maddie." Mr. Rock nodded.

_Phew….Who signed me up for this?_

"What did Mr. Rock say?" Lily asked as I sat next to her.

"Something about joining the dance team."

"What did you say?" Lily laughed.

"Heck no. I'm no Shakira." I said even chuckling a bit.

"Same here." Lily winked.

"Or it cuz you have no talent, Lily?" A voice said hovering in front of us.

I looked up from the shadow on the ground to Dominique Gray's face. Lily flinched and looked away. I looked at Lily and that feeling came. You know…the same feeling I got when I saw Ella being almost beaten up by a bunch of idiotic guys. That, "Oh I have to protect the weak" feeling. The feeling the entire flock hates. Yeah, that one.

"Do you smell something, Lily?" I asked waving my hand in front of my nose.

Dominique just stared at me as if I was a lab rat. Lily looked at me confused with her bright, green eyes.

"I smell stupidity. Along with the heavy makeup." I sneered right in the Dominique's face.

Phewwwie. The look on Dominique's face was worth millions. Along with the gaping mouth, her hazels eyes were filled with daggers and were so wide open that I could see my own reflection. I scoffed at her glare.

_That's the best glare she can do? Mine can freeze the Atlantic._

She grabbed my tie menacingly and pulled me. It didn't surprise me at all and I grabbed her tie. Everyone started looking, but I didn't feel self-conscious. I held hers tighter and her scowl deepened.

_What is this? I told the flock not to mess around or get into fights and I'm getting into one._

I was a good head taller than her and looked down on her. But she had this stance that made us look like we're both the same height.

"Watch it newbie or I'll make you regret you ever got out of that damn state." She said literally shoving her face in front of me.

_I've faced painful and unwanted injections, evil scientists, people who want to kill my family and this girl could be scaring me? Not even the slightest bit._

"I'd like to see you try." I growled as I let go of her tie.

By now, everyone was looking. They stopped what they were doing, either dancing or stretching. Lily looked like she saw a ghost. Her face was drained of any color.

"What's going on here? It's too quiet." Mr. Berry's voice cut through the air.

Dominique quickly let go of her leash on me and I smoothened my tie casually. Mr. Rock came in anxiously and saw the atmosphere between Dominique and me.

"Okay girls. What is going on?"

"That idio— new girl threatened me and even grabbed my poor tie." Dominique sniffled patting her 'crumpled' tie, "I think she is crazy."

Mr. Rock gave me a suspicious look. Okay, I may not _look_ innocent, but I sure can sound like it. That's another bird-kid talent for ya.

"What do you mean? I don't even know her. She wanted to introduce herself to me and she tripped over her own feet." I said looking at Mr. Rock earnestly shrugging my shoulders.

Mr. Rock's face looked like how a face looks like when either Angel or Isa jinx it. I was horrified with my own acting. His face looked for a nanosecond like he didn't believe me and then it completely came to my side.

"Please be careful where you walk, guys. Take baby steps, Dominique? Please, if anything happens to you guys, I'll get kicked out of this job." MR. Rock nodded.

Dominique got red with embarrassment. Her face was literally the meaning of 'EPIC FAIL'. She clenched her fists and then stormed away.

"Freak." I heard her mutter.

Just when I was about to smirk, Lily grabbed me again while everyone stared at me with their mouths open. One girl was in a twisted position and still looked at me with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Do you know what the heck you just did?" Lily whispered hastily.

"World peace? I don't know. What did I do so bad?"

"You just brought hell onto yourself for a month. Seriously!" Lily screeched.

"What's the worse she can do?" I rolled my eyes. I was rolling my eyes quite often that day. The situation made me.

Lily mumbled something unintelligent.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let's practice together for the test."

"Test! We have a test? In **dance** class?" I sputtered.

"Yeah, how else does he get a grade and a good laugh?"

I groaned. This time loudly. I covered my face with my hands.

"Can we fail it?" I muttered through my hands.

"Yeah, sure you can. But then Mr. Rock would want to talk with your parents."

FACEPALM.

_Jeb: Hello?_

_Mr. Rock: Hello. Is this Madeline Race's parent?_

_Jeb: Madeline? What Made—Oh…yes, sir._

_Mr. Rock: Well hello, I am her dance teacher, Mr. Mark Rock, and I want to discuss something with you._

_Jeb: (Amused) Keep going._

_Mr. Rock: She failed her dance test. What do you have to say about this? Was she practicing at home at all?_

_Jeb: (Really amused) Well, she did practice, but you see, she has two left feet._

_Mr. Rock: Oh…. That might be the reason why she…can't…um, dance._

_Jeb: (Cracks up)_

I groaned again.

"Are okay, Maddie?" Lily asked prying my hands from my face.

_Why me?_

"Fine. Just fine." I shook my head and got up.

_NOT._

"I'll help you. We have three days so let's not waste ti—"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. If we have three days of time, why 'study' now?"

"Did I mention Mr. Rock grades hard?" Lily said with a mock smile.

"What happens if you fail a course?"

"I think you retake it in the summer. Or they talk to your parents face-to-face discussing your issues."

_I'm oh so done for. I can't do this again in the summer. And…yeah, I'll drag my Mom all the way from Arizona and Jeb from…whatever he's doing and they'll sit down and just talk about their failure of a daughter._

"Let's start, 'kay?" Lily smiled taking my hand.

**10 minutes later**

I groaned as I kept messing up my 'footwork'.

Mr. Rock plastered a smile on his face, "You can do this, Maddie. It's not that hard. . Left step back, right foot front, clap, twist, keep the left foot year and right foot there, and back to home position."

Mr. Rock, a 28 year old man, just moonwalked right in front of me. On the carpet. It was not bad, I had to admit. Then he did my steps and finished without a flaw.

"See? If this is easy, then this must be so easy, don't you think?"

My expression: Holy cows over the cheesy moon.

_That's what you think._

"Maddie, you need to be more hand-to-eye coordinated." Mr. Rock nodded.

He positioned me with my legs out and my hands on my hips. I was stiff as he positioned me and even when he tugged me, I didn't move.

"You're made of fully hard muscle. I can't even move you. What is that? Have you been working out? A girl is supposed to be homely and a good cook, not a fighter."

_What generation was he born in?_

"I know you can do this, Maddie. I even made Lily dance like a graceful swan now." Mr. Rock said with a strict, but soft tone.

_Graceful swan, eh?_

I cast a glance at Lily. She winced out of sympathy for me.

_If you want a gentle and calm girl, I'll speed dial Isa right here, right now._

Mr. Rock sighed.

"Five minutes left, rising tenth graders! Pack up." He called out clapping his hands.

I ran to my desk and got my thing they called an 'agenda'. Whatever that means.

"Hey, can I see your schedule?" Lily said behind me with a huge stack of books till her chin.

I pulled out the paper from my 'agenda' and gave it to Lily. She studied it for a second as we were walking near the door until Dominique thumped both me and Lily. Thanks to my hard muscles, I didn't fall down, but Lily was almost pushed to the wall. All her papers were flying and she scrambled to get them. I glared at the laughing Dominique. The bell rang loudly and everyone started moving.

"I wonder who's tripping over her feet now." Dominique laughed as she left.

I charged after her and almost grabbed her sleeve, but Lily held me back.

"Let it go. Please. It's the usual anyway." Lily said sadly as I helped her up.

"But she pushed you." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

She shrugged and brightened up.

"Awesome. We have the same lunch and gym!" Lily smiled brightly, but then it turned into a frown, "But it's also a bad thing."

_Does she not like me or something? I don't really mind…._

"Why?" I said trying not to sound offended.

Lily noticed my face and quickly added, "It's not cuz of you. It's just that…there's no way Dominique will not harass you. She's in our lunch and in your World History."

_Who cares? _

Even you, yeah you, the person reading this, knows what happens when you mess with me. A lot of stuff. Bad stuff.

_Why is Lily so scared of Dominique?_

"This is a personal question, but what did Dominique did so bad to you that you're really scared of Dominique?"

"Well….I once messed with her…and…she sent her…..her 'men' to beat up my…..boyfriend. He had to….. go to the hospital. He broke up with me not wanting to get hurt more. And she always reminds me of the situation. She even threatens….to beat me up too." Lily said shuddering.

"Oh….."

I exhaled loudly.

_What's the right thing to say in a time like this? I don't really know what to say…_

"Ummm…" I cleared my throat, "Sorry."

"You didn't do anything. See you in lunch." Lily waved as she went the other way.

As I walked to C120, I fingered the artwork hanging up on the walls. Rough, smooth, rough, rough, smooth.

_Dominique Gray. Scaring. Me. _

I smiled almost smirking.

_Bring it on. We'll see who wins._

**Isa's POV**

I've been getting all these stars ALL day. I felt insecure every time whispers increased when I walked in the dull hallways. Blue Sky High had a gloomy and strange aura over it. All the girls were very stuck-up. Makeup was like their god. All the guys were either horrible perverts or really, really big idiots.

_Was this the normal life I wished I had?_

At least Fang and Dylan were in my English class. They had all the looks and so no one stopped staring. Especially Fang. He was attracting a lot of attention with his 'bad-boy' aura. The uniform had to be black for the boys. Something Fang actually liked about the uniform. However, Dylan was quite the opposite. He looked like an angel and had a 'good-boy' aura. An angel wearing black. Totally making sense.

Fang and Dylan were a big help as everyone had their eyes staring at me. Fang even smiled with support which made me surprised. Dylan was placed next to me and even gave me some advice on not to look at the kids. It kinda helped as I glued my eyes to the screen. Which was filled with words. A lot of it.

The English teacher, Mrs. Deer, was obsessed with her job. I'm not even joking. She even had this big long stick so she can point to all the grammar mistakes in a previous test they did. She had a mini grand central library in her room. She had all these posters on editing, grammar, prepositions, transitions, and all these posters that tell students to read. I don't know what transitions mean and I want it to stay that way. I didn't know that the English language could get this _complicated_. It was a living nightmare for Fang. He looked like a sourpuss through the entire forty-five minutes. He was silently crying inside, I bet. I felt sorry for him as he quietly banged his head against the desk. He nearly got frozen in shock when he realized he had English first period and writing classes. Fang had to keep moving so he won't turn invisible otherwise everyone will wonder crazy stuff. Soon, the class was into Mrs. Deer's deep session that the awkward staring stopped, but there were a few here and there glances.

One of the nice people I met was Mike. He sat next to me in English. Of course, he did stare, but he stopped after some time. The blue-eyed boy was really nice and offered to carry my books, but I said no. But he couldn't stop talking to me. He tried to say his entire biography to me by whispering. He even got in trouble with Mrs. Deer. Twice. He was in my lunch too so I had to look forward to another Nudge-Channel.

After English was over, Mike tried to follow me to math asking me to 'contact' him if I needed any help in gong around in school. I politely said no and Dylan chuckled as I patiently tried to say no to everything that Mike said. When he finally left, I entered math class. My mind went completely haywire when I entered. We had a 'small' quiz in two days. On slope. 'Y=mx+ whaaaaaat?' were my thoughts when I left the classroom. I didn't understand a single word she said and even the homework which looked Russian to me.

Another person that was really welcoming was Paige who was in my math. Paige was also going to be in my lunch and science. She seemed really nice and everything, but something was strange about that girl. She kept observing at me if I had a chemical reaction to everything I touched. Her mind was racing with thoughts that I could barely read it. Mostly of after school clubs, grades, and what not. Anyway, she still smiled and introduced herself. Paige's from Texas and even had the accent. Red hair (Can't wait to see Max's reaction) and a LOT of freckles. It takes up her entire face. She was really sweet when I sat next to her in math. Offered to share her textbook and was patient enough to help me on the completely challenging problems.

It was third period and I had theatre with Max. At least it was something to look forward to. Staring occurred but I didn't mind a lot since Max was there. I don't know; I feel very secure whenever Max is around. Like I don't have to be scared or worried over a particular thing. She gave me that kind of feeling.

"So…how was the first….forty-five plus forty-five….….ninety minutes of school?" I asked Max.

"Torture beyond imagination. Who cares the shnap about the slope formula?" Max said shaking her head.

I grinned. As an expected answer from Max.

"Shnap?" I laughed.

Max grinned and shrugged.

"You know something, Isa?" Max asked.

"What?"

"I don't know….non bird-kids look so plain with their backs so…empty."

I nodded, "I agree," I whispered, "It's cuz we have wings and are used to them so much, it's odd for people _not_ to have wings."

Max nodded.

_Wow…I'm not the only person who thinks that._

I smiled to myself and as we talked, I noticed the theatre teacher, an old but energetic man, smiling at us.

"There's nothing like students happily chirping. It's because we're in drama class right?" He winked.

The class laughed.

"Uh huh, sure." Were a lot of laughing murmurs.

"Well, though we're very, very busy, let's be welcoming, 'kay? So introduce yourself to the class, guys." The drama teacher smiled warmly.

Complete freeze.

_Max: What the heck am I supposed to say?_

_I don't know myself._

_Max: That's not helping! Isa…._

_Yes, Max?_

_Max: Can you start first?_

_WHAAT? No, I can't g—_

_Max: PLEEAASEE!_

I cleared my throat and slowly got up. Everyone turned around in their seats and looked at me with a blank expression.

_Ehh…..everyone's looking…._

"Well….I'm Natalie….Natalie Cross. Nice to…meet you. I'm Alex Cross's twin sister. He looks kinda like me…actually, a lot like me. I'm from…..Michigan. I'm fifteen and I…like to…run." I said quickly sitting down when I was done.

"How about you, Maddie?" the drama teacher nodded.

"Eh…." Max stammered turning red as she got up, "Well…there's nothing interesting about me. I'm fifteen, the name's Madeline Race. I like to…I don't know…eat?"

The class and the drama teacher laughed. Max flushed as she sank back into her seat.

"That was interesting. I like to eat too. Recommended by doctors everywhere. Thank you, girls. My name is Mr. Berry, the one and only drama teacher. We just finished our awesome play on Friday. We also had our final test already, so you don't have to worry about that. We're going to play only games. Fun drama games. Now talk some while, I'll have quick-check my computer." Mr. Berry grinned.

The class cheered and I silently cheered to myself.

"You're lucky you escaped the final." A girl who sat next to me smiled.

"Yeah..." I said not knowing what the heck finals were.

"So, you really are Alex Cross's sister?" The girl smiled.

Fang's fake name caught Max's attention and joined the conversation.

"She is." Max nodded.

"He's gotten quite popular in the school. So did….oh what's his name? Matt Bell. The girls can't stop staring at him. And so is the other tall, blonde guy, Luke Anderson. Even Kyle Davis got jealous."

Max and I smiled.

"So is Michigan a place where all beautiful and 'hot' people come from?" the girl grinned.

_More like the science lab._

"No, not really." Max said having hints of red on her cheeks.

"So….anyway, I'm Georgia." Georgia introduced herself.

"Georgia Shortsman. Fits her name, don't you think?" An obnoxious voice sneered.

We look up to see this tall and stylish, but mean-looking girl with a smirk on her face. She had long black hair along with a tanned face with dark-brown eyes. She looked like she was some Asian background. **(A/N: Don't mean to be racist.)**

_Does every girl mess with every other girl? It seems like it here._

"Go away, Sush—"

"It's Suzy. Get it straight."

"Why are—"

Then a very loud siren-like alarm went off throughout the entire school. And with our sensitive hearing, it wasn't making it any better. I quickly covered my ears and. And then everyone got up as if someone was ringing a bell. Max and I got up along with them and followed them. There were long streams of kids going everywhere.

_What the heck is happening?_

"What's happening?" Max asked Georgia and shielding her ears.

"A fire drill. You never had one before?" Georgia nodded shielding her own ears.

"Umm….no, we did. It's just that I…forgot." Max stammered.

"What? I can't hear you!" Georgia yelled.

"Never mind," Max muttered.

We all went out a door and were outside. We all stood in a jagged line. The blazing sun hit me with a hot wave. I pressed my normal-temperature hair to my cheeks. Sometimes the hair not reacting to the body temperature felt nice. And the fire alarm _finally_ shut up.

"Lucky. You're cooled down." Max muttered who materialized in front of me.

I chuckled quietly.

"I wonder why we have a fire drill…" Georgia, who was in front of me, whispered.

"You never had one before?" Max said mimicking Georgia.

I gave Max a 'Careful' expression until she shrugged.

"No, it's not that," Georgia whispered to herself and then said it loudly, "We already had a fire drill….And we don't normally have two in a row."

Max and I looked at Georgia sharply.

_What?_

"You already had one….?" Max asked carefully.

Georgia nodded.

"I heard someone pull it. A student, especially." A guy behind us told us.

_Was it one of the flock members? Nah….there are a lot of students._

"Seriously? They're going to get into so much trooouble." Georgia laughed.

"Natalie? Natalie Cross?" Mr. Berry called.

"Yes, I'm here." I replied.

"Madeline Race?" Mr. Berry called.

"Right here." Max replied.

Mr. Berry nodded and left to talk to another teacher. I peered at the numerous lines with a hand to cover the sun. I found Iggy who must have been in some kind of elective and waved slightly. Iggy who looked dull and then brightened, almost waved too, until he froze and looked away. Even turned pink. He was far away, but I could see it clear as day. Thank awesome vision; this was one of the specialties in being a bird-kid.

_Why is he looking away?_

I knew it was wrong, but I looked into his mind. His mind doors were always closed and sealed tight. After a long time, it was wide open and I was finally able to do it. I probed and found his current thoughts.

_Iggy: I didn't do anything. Act like it and nothing will happen._

I widened my eyes.

_Did Iggy….?_

I gave Iggy a flat expression and he looked at me quizzically and widened his eyes. He turned pinker and didn't look at me at all. I tried to go inside his mind again, but its doors were shut tight not allowing anything in.

"Max?" I muttered opening my mouth in the slightest bit.

"Mhmmm." Max muttered back.

"I think I know who pulled it." I mumbled.

"Is it the pyro?" Max muttered looking a bit…murderous.

"Maybe." I murmured.

"It has to be either yes or no." Max mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Well…yeah."

I could just imagine the newspapers headline when I saw Max's reaction, _15, a student at Blue Sky High, found dead in Maryland. _Max flashed death rays to Iggy who must have felt them because he was squirming big time. Fang and Dylan were in no sight. Then, everyone started heading back inside the school. The school looked large outside, but was very small inside. The cold A.C. welcomed us in and the sun's boiling rays vanished. Iggy vanished and so did Max. I started panicking.

_I don't know the room number! My 'agenda' is in the theatre room._

I tried to concentrate and let my bird-kid direction sense let me guide me, but I kept running into the wall. I grumbled as I kept running into a different wall each time.

Speaking of running into things, did I mention that the boys in Blue Sky High are very tall? Very, _very_ tall. Even taller than Iggy and Fang who were around six foot four. I was the five foot eight midget around them. Now imagine getting past them to get some air. One word: IMPOSSIBLE.

"Excuse me, excuse me." I said trying to cut through them.

"Watch it." This tall boy (who also didn't wear his uniform) with shaggy blonde hair pushed.

Thanks to the muscles from the awesome fighting skills, I didn't fall down, but I did get pushed from my spot. At least I got pushed to a more spacious spot and out of the crowd. Before I could stumble more, someone with a very firm hand grabbed me by the arm.

_Who…?_

I looked behind me to see Dylan with a serious expression on his face.

"You watch it. You're the one who pushed her." He said raising a perfectly-arched eyebrow.

"She collided with me," the boy said crossing his arms.

"She didn't know. She was trying to find her way out." Dylan replied coolly.

"Don't mess with me, pretty boy." The guy retorted snarling.

_These students are quick to arguing and fighting…_

He left thumping Dylan on his shoulder, but Dylan didn't seem to care. Dylan looked at me with his eyes filled with concern. He released his arm that was holding me.

"You okay, Isa?" He whispered, "Or Natalie?" He winked.

"I'm fine, thanks by the way. I just lost my way. I don't know my room number. And plus the direction sense ain't helping me." I said scratching my head.

"Wait," Dylan said pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his pant pocket, "Here, this is a map of the school. You can use it." He nodded.

"Really? Thanks!" I grinned finally relieved that I can get back.

Dylan flushed the lightest shade of red possible and nodded half smiling.

"Hey did you know that they already had a fire drill on Thursday?" Dylan quickly questioned.

I bobbed my head, "Yeah and we both know who it is."

Dylan looked at first confused and then realized who it was.

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Nope, but I think I have the next class with him." I said with a smirk.

"Okay then…I guess you have to go…." Dylan mumbled.

"OH right! Okay, bye!" I waved as I hurried past him.

"C120….hmm…." I murmured to myself.

"Ummm….see you in World History?" Dylan called out.

I turned around and smiled, "Yeah. See you."

_Dylan's a nice guy…_

I thanked him again silently for the map. As I walked according to the map, I found myself looking at the door. I straightened my tie and went inside.

"Natalie! We were wondering where you were." Mr. Berry said finally relaxed by seeing me.

"Yeah…" I chuckled weakly.

I walked to Max who looked at me curiously.

"Did you get lost? You took a long time. Don't you have a direction sense in you? Since you are….a bird-kid?" Max whispered.

"It needs to get a repair." I grumbled.

"Wow. So what were you doing?" Max chuckled.

"Nah, I was talking to….Matt."

"Matt? Who's tha— Dylan?"

"Yeah, told him about…Iggy." I whispered.

"Oh….did you talk to Iggy?"

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure I have my next class with him." I said pulling out my 'agenda'. Sure enough, I did. GYM.

"Well, that took most of our time away. And now, news travel like wild fire here, so you might have already known, someone pulled the fire alarm. We don't know who it is, but we'll find out preeeetty fast. And when we do, it'll get ugly."

Georgia raised her hand slowly and started speaking when Mr. Berry picked on her, "But didn't he just pull the alarm? What if he did accidentally?"

"Sexist. How do you know it's a boy?" This guy who was slouching in his seat flatly said.

Georgia turned red and mumbled, "I didn't mean…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…."

"It's alright, Georgia, you were just trying to ask a question and you didn't know how to phrase it. And to answer your question, well, there still be some consequences and if you still want to escape that too, you need to have a really good reason." Mr. Berry replied nodding.

"Some of the consequences are….?" A girl asked.

"Talk to your parents face-to-face and maybe suspension. Not so sure." Mr. Berry nodded.

_Iggy's parents are jerks and only want to use Iggy as an icon in magazines….so if Iggy gets caught, then that's a big problem. His parents will want to take him again despite Iggy doesn't want to go. Then the school will be involved and then perhaps the secret might be revealed. This is a big mess._

The bell rang loud and clear. Everyone started heading out and Max waved.

"Bye Natalie. See you in lunch." Max winked as she waved.

I looked at her confuse d and then understood and waved back. The names still felt awkward as they were called, but I knew that over time I could get used to them. I sometimes felt like that they were talking to someone behind me, but when I turn around, I see no one and then I realize that they were calling me.

I shook my head and headed towards my next class, gym. I had a feeling that Iggy was in the same class as me. And to prove it, there was tall blondie slowly walking towards the gym too right in front of me. I slowly walked and make sure I didn't make a sound and bumped Iggy right on his right arm. He got elbowed and almost muttered a bad word until he stopped himself.

"Oh…sorry about tha— I— Natalie?"

"Hey. How's your day going?" I smiled turning around.

"Awesome and ow, that kinda hurt." Iggy said rubbing the spot I bumped.

"Awesome? As in pulling the—" I said until he smacked me on the head.

"What was that for?" I muttered quickly rubbing my head.

"Should I give you a microphone?" Iggy hissed pulling me to a corner.

"For what?"

"Telling the whole wide world that I pulled the fire alarm?" Iggy shushed.

"So you did pull it." I said crossing my arms.

"Hey, I was bored! I was restricted from making any thing explosive, so I thought, what the heck, and pulled the thing."

"You were bored?" I said with a flat expression.

Iggy nodded looking like a little kid.

"You know what will happen if you get caught, right?" I questioned.

"_If_ I get caught." Iggy smirked.

I grinned and he winked. Suddenly whispers increased more than the usual in the hallway. These two girls looked at Iggy and me weirdly and whispered to themselves.

_Girl 1: Aren't those two new? _

_Girl 2: Ew, they're going out and they're cousins? That's plain disgusting. Is that even allowed?_

I straightened uneasily. I cleared my throat and Iggy bobbed his head as if to say 'What?'

"Iggy?" I murmured quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you…um…scoot, please?" I said looking away.

"Oh…..yeah." Iggy said finally aware of what was happening and moved back.

I scurried away to the girls' locker-room. I sighed as I closed the door.

_I don't like doing this. And we have to pretend we're cousins. This is just….._

The teacher there smiled at me and gave loaner sweats and a shirt and assigned me a thing they called a 'corner locker'. I ran to the bathroom and quickly changed into the sweats and shirt before the other girls came. My wings were tucked in so tight that once they were released, they almost unfurled. They took a nice breath of air. I felt relieved and then I had to shut them again for the shirt. When I got out, the bell rang and all the girls came in packs and groups together. I stuffed the shirt and sweats into the locker and sat down on the bench.

"Wow, the rumors were true. You are really pretty. Even in the gym uniform."

I looked up to see a bit chubby, but tall girl with dusty, light brown hair smiling at me. Her hair was a variety of colors. She had all the colors of the rainbow streaked in her hair. She also wore a lot of bracelets and trinkets on her arm. It seemed that she was the type just loves to jiggle her jewelry as she walked.

"Oh…thank you…..I guess." I replied.

"Mary Coleman."

"Huh?"

"My name."

"Oh…"

"What's yours?" Mary questioned and as predicted, shook her jewelry to her liking.

"I— Natalie. Natalie Cross."

She held her hand out and I shook it.

"Are you dating you know…Luke Anderson? Your _own _cousin"

I quickly dropped her hand and got up.

"What? No, of course no."

"Oh….those two girls literally told the entire school in a minute, you do know that right? Internet these days…" Mary said nodding to the same two girls I saw outside.

They were sneaking peeks at me and whispering to the other girls around them. I gave her the Look and the two girls smirked.

_Why does almost every girl in this school feel like picking a fight every time they see another girl?_

The two girls started coming my way and I narrowed my eyes despite my mind was thinking,

_What kind of trouble did I fall in now?_

* * *

Review, please? My goal is 212 reviews :D Thank you!


	53. Chapter 54

Hey again~! :D Another chapter!

I've been thinking…. you know Dylan, right? And do you all remember **Devin** from the book, 'Max'? He was kinda in the prologue or something. It was before Max started narrating her part of the story. The evil crazy guy, with the weird robot arm that can shoot bullets or something? You know how Devin was supposed to kill Max? And then he failed and died too? Remember Devin had the superpower to see _**long distances**_ which is how he spied on Max and the Flock? Doesn't **Dylan** also have that _**same**_ power? To see _**long distances**_? Plus, Jeb said that he was made from another 'Dylan' who died **'not quite so long ago'**. Do you think that these two are linked? And plus their names are _really_ similar… I was wondering whether whoever made **Dylan** (I forgot the name T.T) was also the creator of **Devin** and made Dylan so he can target Max saying he's the **'perfect other half'** for her. So he can get close to her, make her trust him (hopefully not fall for him), and then kill her brutally in the end. And if what I'm thinking is wrong, then why would James Patterson, a well-experienced writer, keep an **unnecessary** prologue with an **unimportant** character? I mean, there are a lot of people who strongly WANT to kill the Flock, why separately mention one and dedicating it to have the prologue? I was thinking about this thought a LOONGG time ago, but I kept forgetting to mention in the chapters. I have the book 'Max' and so I was rereading it (again xD) and got that thought. I just thought I should mention my….'theory' I guess.

Anyway, let's get on with the thanking! :D

**Thanks:**

SliverStar121 (Haha, neither can I? xD(first review). And yeah, I know right. The girls are too mean for words (second review), Thanks for alerting and favoriting :D)

boxtoplad999 (Seriously? That's sooo cool! I wish my name was Isabelle. I don't know why, but I like it soo much :D Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and alerting :))

FloridaGirl11 (I know right! I guess I'm too mean xD and thanks for alerting the story :D)

(Glad you liked it :D)

Isabelle (LOL, ikr xD Thanks for being the most dedicated reviewer eva~! :D)

hikari (aw, sorry you didn't like it :((( Truly sorry. I'm still inexperienced, I guess. A LOT. D: But hopefully, as I progress more into the story, you'll see a variety of emotions soon~~)

BookWorm2011 (Gracias! Ur too sweet for words. :DDDD)

SingleNinja (thanks for favoriting~! :D)

Rikku3198 (GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE! I had the same thought too, you took it right out of my mind~! And thanks! :D and oh…haha, to ur question, you'll see ;))

PatonxJulia (Wow, I like that song! Thanks for reviewing :D)

* * *

**Isa POV**

I straightened as the girls came closer.

_Girl 1: Wow, she is striking up close….But I'm prettier._

_Girl 2: Even is she's hot, I can't believe why Luke would pick her. She must be like a dumb brunette or something…_

"I can read minds, idiot." I muttered under my breath.

"What? Did you say something?" Mary asked.

I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"Natalie Cross, huh?" Girl 1 asked.

"Congratulations, you have a good memory. I'm impressed." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Don't act like a bitc— witch. Why are you, like, dating your own cousin? That's like disgusting beyond words."

_Talk about 'like'_

"Does it matter to you in any way?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"First, ditch the stupid attitude. And oh nothing, it's just that Luke deserves someone totally better than you."

"Liiike?" I said cracking a small smile.

"What's it to you? She can like whoever she wants." Girl 2 said giving me a dirty look.

…_.Girl 2 sounds nastier than Girl 1._

"Okay, let me get one thing straight. What makes you think I'm going out with Luke?" I said releasing my arms taking a step closer.

Girl 1 and Girl 2 stepped and almost collided with the locker.

"He was flippin' winking at you! He's just like your brother, Alex Cross, and the other guy, Matt Bell, not talking to anyone and keeping to themselves. And then you come along and he's all glittery and ecstatic. That's like so obvious." Girl 2 spit out.

_Seriously? For winking? Can't cousins wink at each other?_

"You don't have to explain to her, Katie." Girl 1 scoffed looking at me.

"Don't mess with Jamie. Once she set her eye on someone, she has to get him and she will." Girl 2, Katie, warned.

"Can you just shut up? Man, some people can never shut their mouths these days." Girl 1, Jamie, scowled.

Katie flinched, "I…I-I was just saying."

"Well shut up. You talk way too much." Jamie said fixing her hair.

Katie flinched again, but fixed her hair too. Jamie had dirty blonde wavy hair, a shade darker than Iggy's and Katie had brown/blonde hair like Max, except it was straightened to perfection. The two had the same hairdos and were still perfecting their already perfect hair.

Just then, the lady who loaned me the gym uniform blew her whistle like her life depended on it.

"YOU GOT TO GO!" She said repeatedly pointing to the door.

The girls stopped staring and finally left along with Jamie and Katie. I walked slowly digesting what she said.

_Wow….the guys each have a fan club with too many fan girls. And it's only our first day here!_

"Hey," A voice called out from behind. It was the girl, Mary. She smiled sadly, "Don't be thinking of what Jamie and Katie said. Just like how their names rhyme, they're attached by hips. Katie follows Jamie around like a homeless puppy no matter how harsh Jamie treats her. You saw what she just said to Katie. Jamie currently has more boyfriends than she can count on her hand. Slightets mistake and she dumps even the perfect guy and gets the lousiest guy in a second. I don't know if you're dating Luke or not, but what Katie said about Jamie, 'Once she set her eye on someone, she has to get him and she will.' It's true. It's pretty disturbing. If anyone's in her path, she'll seriously do something bad. Just stay out of her way, I know what she might do cuz I…kinda experienced it."

"I'm not….dating Luke. I don't even….like him." I lied.

Mary nodded, "Good. You won't exactly get hurt if you just keep out of the way."

_BUT I DO LIKE 'LUKE'!_

I stayed silent, but inside my mind I was screaming nonstop.

"Thanks." I nodded and smiled.

Mary looked dazed for a minute, "….Yeah, no problem."

We entered the gym and boy, it was huge. It made me feel…..I don't know, bird-sick? It was a long time since I last flew. The last time I flew was in the mission when I was getting Cái's mom and Nudge. Since then, no wing movement coming from moi. Iggy saw me and made a beeline for me.

"You already have a fan club, y'know that?" I said as I walked to a random spot in the gym.

"Well, I do have the looks, y'know?" Iggy said mimicking me.

I gave him a dull look. Jamie's words were still ringing from my head.

_What can Jamie possibly do that's sooo bad? Send a bunch of people to beat me up. I can beat up Erasers which are three times of whatever size they are. She can't possibly do anything to me._

With that, I tried to gain some confidence, but it always died out by the following thought.

_But then, we'll attract a lot of attention and that's not good. We have to lay low and attracting attention is not going to help. _

"Hey….Did something happen?" Iggy asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." I replied.

"Is anyone suspicious of anything?" Iggy asked.

"On the," I started to whisper, "fire drill, whoever started it, no one. But whether we're cousins or not, yeah."

Iggy cringed, "How?"

"You kinda winked at me."

"What?" Iggy screeched quietly, "Can't cousins wink at each other? It's a free country."

"Tell me about it."

"But then again, we're not cousins."

"Free rounds today! Jog, run, play basketball, skip, kick a soccer ball, walk, do something, don't just stand there." A gym teacher said into a microphone.

Iggy and I started walking around the gym and I saw Jamie give me dagger eyes. I gave her the Maximum Ride Look. It always works though Max always does it better. She glowered at me and someone pushed me from the back. I staggered, but Iggy held onto my arm strongly.

"Hey, are you oka— **Hey**, watch where you're going." Iggy said to the person who pushed me.

I steadied myself and looked up to see Katie turn around.

"Oh. Oops." She smirked as she went on her way.

"Do you know her? The color of her aura isn't exactly a pretty color." Iggy asked.

I shook my head.

_I don't want to get Iggy tangled into this mess. I can handle them._

"Are you sure?" Iggy asked.

I nodded.

_Kate: She's still with him._

_Jamie: That…uh!_

_Is every girl and guy in this school like trained to fight for every small thing or what? They're so quick to bullying or fighting. Geez…._

"Want to race?" Iggy asked already smirking.

"No, Iggy."

"Jog race?"

"No."

"Walk race?"

"What? Walk? Race? No."

"Whyy?" Iggy whined.

"If I were a normal person and saw two _new_ kids running at the speed of light, I would be suspicious. If we have a collision with someone, they can get seriously hurt due to our Max Ride Do trained bodies."

Iggy gave me a flat look and grumbled, "Did I ever tell you are such a goody-two shoes?"

"First time actually." I nodded looking all-knowing.

Iggy gave me a duller look and I laughed.

"Why does the bad guy always get stuck with the good girl?" I heard Iggy mutter.

"Consider yourself lucky." I chuckled.

Iggy smiled and we walked a bit faster.

"Hey Is-Natalie?" Iggy called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can I make a teensy-weensy distraction? It'll be very fun to watch."

"A _firework_? In the gym? Heck no."

Iggy groaned dramatically, "You're turning me into a non-pyro. Gazzy will be ashamed of me."

"Didn't you already make a 'teensy-weensy' distraction? That's enough for today. You can do as many as you want when we get home. Just not here."

"Max will get mad…" Iggy mumbled to himself.

"When did that ever stop you?" I laughed.

"Touché." Iggy chuckled.

_Katie: Just a bit closer…_

I felt something softly push my back and I immediately bent down and switched to the side. Katie fell over and met head first to the ground. Everyone abruptly stepped a meter away from her as she was sprawled on the ground groaning in pain.

"Oh my…" I said as I stared at her.

A whistle was blown and the gym teacher came. Several students came to see what happened causing a quite big circle around Katie who was writhing in pain as she clutched her ankle. The other gym teachers shooed them away.

_Iggy: Isa? What happened?_

It was quite long Iggy and I shared a quiet conversation.

_I seriously didn't do it. She tried doing something and when I moved out of the way, she fell. Really, I did—_

_Iggy: Isa, calm down. I know you didn't do anything. I was right next to you._

Katie tried doing something which I didn't know and got hurt herself. Her ankle was in a painful-looking position. Katie was almost close to tears and Jamie just looked at her.

_Katie: Oh crap! It hurts! How did she move so quickly?_

"Natalie pushed me cuz I accidentally pushed her when I was walking. She did this. She wanted to get back at me." Katie wailed.

_What!_

"No, I didn't." I said.

"Did you do this intentionally, Natalie? It's not even the second day you've been here and you're already causing trouble?" Another gym teacher asked me as the other teacher helped Katie up.

"No, I didn't. I just moved out of the wa—" I tried to say.

"She's lying! She did this to get even with me despite I bumped her accidentally." Katie cried out.

"No, I didn't! What the hec—"

"Go outside."

"What?"

"Go outside. Don't make this worse, Cross. It's your first day, so I'm going easy on ya." The gym teacher boomed.

"This is unfair!" I said.

"Go."

I felt searing anger inside of me as I glared at Jamie and Katie. If I wanted to, I could change the gym teacher's mind in a snap, but I didn't bother. I shook my head, but still went for the door. Katie slipped a small smirk and I scowled at her. Before I went out, I saw Iggy looking at me in spite of Jamie walking and talking cheerfully next to him.

_Iggy: I'm talking to the gym teacher._

_It's alright. I think he'll let me go. Don't cause any commotion, 'kay?_

_Iggy: I'll try not to._

He smirked and I smiled even though I was punished for something I didn't do. I sighed as I sank to the floor putting my back against the wall. I felt the small lump of my tightly-packed wings. I sighed once again.

_If I didn't do it, what should I be reflecting on? I swear, if I get into deeper trouble than this cuz of Jamie and Katie, I'll be so mad and __will__ do something about it. Plus, this trouble won't help the flock either._

I just sat there bored out of my mind.

_Jamie, if you mess with me, I'll mess with you more. And if you mess with me more than that, then a heck load of trouble will come at you. Consider it a special gift from me._

**Fang POV**

_If anyone, anyone mentions the word function and graph, I will kill them. How the [insert any swear word] are functions going to help save the world? And what the heck is the vertical line test? Problem 7 is turning out to be a bigger problem than global warming. Geez…_

I stormed out of the classroom with the bathroom pass and just wandered in the hallway wasting as much time I could.

"'It's only ten problems, Alex.'" I muttered rolling my eyes.

_I wish I had my laptop. I could at least work on my blog._

It was super-hot inside and outside and wearing the suit was a big problem. It clung to my skin making it feel so tight.

_Don't you only wear a suit to weddings and funerals? Why school? The girls can wear a skirt, they're lucky! Why can't we just come in skinny jeans and a lightweight shirt?_

I walked near the gym and something caught my attention. Something really shiny. I walked closer and saw Isa sitting down with her back against the wall with the blazing sun shining on her. I quietly walked over and sat next to her and she didn't even notice. She was looking out the window dazed in some thought. I waited silently as she finally noticed.

"Oh. F-Alex." Isa said surprised.

"Oh great. First F-Nick, no F-Alex?"

Isa laughed, "What are you doing here? What happened?"

"Functions. Functions happened." I muttered.

"We're doing slope now. We're doing functions next. You're more advanced than us." Isa nodded.

_Splendid. They threw me into an advanced class. But you gotta have the brain to do it._

Isa chuckled.

"Well, I got kicked out." She said her voice cracking a bit.

I looked at Isa. Her face was twisted with a variety of feelings. It looked pretty scary along with the sun shining in her face and the expression.

"My good-two shoes of a sister got kicked out?" I asked trying to make her remove the striking expression.

"One thing about this goody-two shoes of a sister is that she can roundhouse kick you. And it'll hurt," She smiled and winked, "And this girl said I kicked her on purpose and now she has a sprained ankle."

"So did you?"

"What?"

"Sprain the girl's ankle on purpose?"

"Of course not!" Isa replied, "Why would I?"

I shrugged, "Max influencing you?"

Isa smiled and I smirked.

"You look good in the uniform by the way." Isa said looking at the suit.

I rolled my eyes, "You don't know how many people told me that."

"A lot?"

"Times that by Pi."

Isa laughed, "Got a lot of popularity on the first day. Overachiever."

"You should be talking. So many guys asked me for your number."

Isa laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. The air felt soft and I sighed. Her cold hair felt good under the scorching sun.

"What was that fire drill thing?" I asked.

"Iggy."

I smirked, "Good one, Ig."

"Max looked like she was going to downright murder him when I told her."

"That's how she always looks at Iggy and Gasman." I shrugged, "Did he get caught? Yet?"

"Nope. Hope not."

"Bonne chance."

"What?"

"French. Stands for 'Good luck.'"

"I have Spanish. Speaking of languages….how was English?" Isa chuckled.

"If she says the word 'preposition' one more time…" I said clenching my hand.

The teacher wouldn't shut up. I wondered how an old woman can talk **so** much. Holy cow.

"Mhmmm."

"Mhmmmm, picture perfect. Does anyone have a camera here?" A voice behind us laughed.

We looked up to see Ig in faded sweatpants and a baggy shirt.

"F-Alex, what are you doing here?" Iggy said smirking.

"Getting a tan." I said deadpan.

"Uh huh, you don't need it. Eh…..Natalie, I talked to the gym teacher, he said he'll let you off the hook."

"See ya, I-Natalie." I said going my own way.

"Bye F-Alex." Isa winked as she waved.

"Yo Luke?" I said.

Iggy came out.

"What, F-Alex?" He grinned.

"Nice job in pulling the thing. One of the best you did." I said giving him a thin smile.

Iggy smirked, "Thanks."

Isa looked at me flatly, "It's not a thing you should congratulate."

I smirked and she smiled shaking her head at me. Iggy and Isa left and I started walking back to math. Ever since Isa joined the flock and it was discovered we were siblings, I always wanted Isa to always have a smile on her face. I felt like I kinda… accomplished something when I made her smile. If anything bad happens to her, I don't know what I would do. There used to be only one real blood relation in the flock which was Gazzy and Angel. Now there's another one: Isa and me. Does Gazzy feel the same way towards Angel? When I heard Isa was my sibling and actually confirmed it, I grinned. I didn't control it; it just came on its own. It felt awkward to smile so big, but I got like a little dose of happiness every time she called me her brother. It just instantly improves whatever mood I'm in. I don't know what this feeling is called and often got pretty confused by it. I shook my head and sighed.

_I guess I'll have to figure it out sometime later._

I slipped into math class and nobody noticed. I sighed and just sat there.

"Oh Alex, when did you come back?" the math teacher smiled with the too much lipstick.

I shrugged.

"Let's work on these, 'kay?" She said heaving a big packet onto my desk.

I widened my eyes.

_#% no. Why didn't I stay outside loooonger?_

**Max POV**

Got out fourth period alive. Biggest overachievement eva. I headed to the gym and raced to the bathroom. I saw Isa come out of the bathroom and she smiled when she saw me.

"Almost got into trouble." She murmured her smile instantly disappearing, "But don't worry. Everything's fixed now."

I took a breath of relief, "Thanks, Isa."

"No problem. Have fun with Fang." She winked.

I closed the green bathroom door before she could see my reddened face. As I was changing clothes, it made me wonder how the rest of my day would go.

_What's next period? LUNCH! YES! Finally!_

And then a dark, sinking feeling plunged into my stomach. It made my stomach growl in protest.

_I didn't make any lunch…._

I screamed covering my mouth with my hand. I clutched my head as if I was going crazy.

_WE'RE GOING TO STARVE!_

"No, no, no, no." I whispered to myself.

_Wait, calm down, Max. Fang…he must have made something! He's smart! You can rely on him. He's my right-hand man. He musta have done something or the other._

With that calming thought, I calmed down.

**Fang POV**

I changed pretty quickly and felt so relieved.

_Finally…. Air._

I tugged on my baggy shirt and felt the cool air go inside my shirt. I sighed in comfort. Then my stomach growled.

_Feed me…._

Then a horror-filled realization dawned onto me.

_Did anyone pack lunch?_

"No way. Oh no, oh no." I murmured rapidly to myself.

_Iggy's the flock's cook. He surely must have packed something. Yeah, he did. I'm pretty sure._

I sighed in relief.

**Iggy POV**

"This student ruined the entire classes' percentage on getting this question correct. 98 percent? Is that the best we can do? So what if you're not a high level class, you still got to strive hard in life. What the student did was so illogical. Who places a comma there? Someone was sleeping in my class. I'm pretty sure. In all my twenty years of teaching, I never saw this. What is that su…"

I tuned the English teacher out rolling my eye.

_Does anyone get a word she just said? Please raise your hand. Yeah, I didn't think so either. I swear, if this gets any boring, I'll pull the fire alarm again. Anything to escape this._

My stomach grumbled and I grumbled with it.

_Yeah, yeah, shut up._

I then froze and widened my eyes.

_Who made lunch? I didn't make it. Then who did? This is so not good._

"We're officially screwed." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" A girl with a cast on her leg next to me, Katie or something, asked.

I shook my head.

_Isn't that the girl who blamed Isa for 'pushing' her?_

I rolled my eyes.

_Isa won't do that. Something's happened and she just won't tell me. She's so stubborn like Max._

My stomach growled again and I cried silently and then brightened up.

_WAIT! I GOT AN AWESOME IDEA! Maybe Dylan made lunch! Like how he's Mr. Perfect and everything. He couldn't possibly forget. He's smart for a bird-kid._

I sighed in relief.

"I have no idea who pulled it." A guy near me said to another guy.

"Whoever did is so dead by Principal Franklin." Another guy laughed.

"She scares the hell out of me." Another guy said.

They both laughed.

_Maybe I shouldn't hav— BUT I WAS BORED! That's perfectly logical of a person to do when he or she is bored. Even Gazzy would do it. That's a logical excuse and besides, no one saw, so ha ha._

I sat like a statue for a few seconds and banged my head on the desk.

_Max's gonna kill me. I don't wanna die. Why'd you tell Max, Isa? I'm screwed even more if there's no lunch. I don't wanna die on an empty stomach, that's no fun. No fun at all._

**Dylan POV**

_I remember there were seven World Wars. There were only two? Neva mind._

Isa laughed as she read my mind.

"Whoever knew?" She smiled.

"I know right." I laughed.

"I can't wait to go home." Isa murmured rubbing her forehead.

I nodded, "I wonder how these kids did this for nine months."

"Must have gone crazy."

The bell rang and Isa and I got up and walked to the cafeteria.

"I'll come in five minutes. Wait for me." Isa said.

"Yeah. Sure." I said squirming in my uniform. It was very uncomfortable, but good-looking.

_Why do nice-looking clothes have to be so uncomfortable? They're crushing my wings like crazy._

Isa came back and we continued to go to the cafeteria. Once we reached there, it was like those big grocery stores. Messy and busy. Now times that by ten which equals Blue Sky High's cafeteria. When we walked inside, we got some stares and looks. It was a bit weird with all the staring. It's like we're fairies or something, but boy, we're **far** from that.

"Hey, are you Natalie and Matt?" A pretty girl with green eyes smiled as she approached us.

Isa and I looked at each other and slowly nodded.

"Come eat with us. Maddie, Luke, and Alex are eating with us also. Plus there's no other place to sit. Oh and by the way, I'm Lily Jenkins." Lily smiled.

"Oh….. okay." Isa said smiling afterward.

Lily Jenkins looked a bit dazed and then snapped out of it. She quickly nodded and led us to this table in the back and finally the entire flock was together at once. Along with three other people. I only recognized one who was Mike from my English class.

"Hey M-Maddie." Isa smiled.

We sat down.

"Hey." Max smiled back.

"I'm Lily Jenkins. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Mike. Mike Erwin."

"I'm Erin Sherman." A girl with thin glasses smiled.

"The name's Chris." A guy with a funky hairdo said.

"So….um, Alex, you made lunch right? Where is it?" Max asked Fang.

"Why are you asking me? I thought Luke did it. After all, he is the cook for us."

"What do you mean me? I didn't do anything. I thought Mr. Per— Matt did it." Iggy said nodding to me.

_What? Me?_

Everyone diverted their looks to me.

"Ehhh…..umm…..uh…."

The silence was loud as everyone literally drilled holes into me. If that made any sense in silence being so loud.

_I finally get what the expression 'Landing in hot soup' means now,_

I looked at Isa for help.

_HELP ME!_

**Isa POV**

I smiled quietly to myself and saw Dylan looking panicky.

"I made lunch."

Everyone turned their heads to look at me. I slowly kept the brown sack I kept behind my back on the table. Everyone looked incredulously at the brown sack.

"Life saver, huh?" Mike grinned.

I smiled and Iggy grabbed the bag. He looked at the contents and sighed happily. He looked like he was melting into a pile of relief.

"You're the best, Is-Natalie." Iggy said catching himself.

Thankfully, they didn't notice and Max grabbed the bag and removed five sandwiches I made beforehand. Erin, Chris, Mike, and Lily laughed to themselves and went to the lunch line. Once they left, everyone heaved a sigh of pure happiness.

"Is that ham?" Fang breathed the second they left.

I nodded slowly slightly smiling.

"I officially love you more." Iggy said lunging for a sandwich.

"This. Is. So. Good." Dylan and Fang said taking deep breaths between their monstrous bites.

"We still lack in the manners, don't we?" Max muttered as she ate the sandwich.

"Come on, Max. You know you just want to swallow it whole." Iggy laughed.

Max looked hesitant as if she was trying not to give in and then shook her head, "Shut up, Iggy."

The guys made a big show of munching their sandwich in front of Max.

"Om nom nom nom nom." Iggy taking big bites of his sandwich.

"Taaaaaaasty." Fang said.

"Mmmm mmm." Dylan said rubbing his stomach.

Max gritted her teeth, "If you all don't sit down right now, I'll shave off all your pretty hairs in the middle of the night."

One scary glare from Max and they all sat down pretty quickly.

"I'm done, but still hungry." Dylan grumbled.

Max snorted, "Well, that happens if you eat too fast."

"Oh, I made more. Two for each." I said pointing to the bag.

Everyone grabbed another one.

"Ican'tthankyouenough." Max said inhaling a sandwich.

I laughed, "I have no idea what you said, but you're welcome."

Fang smirked, "I won't say 'I told you so.'"

Max gave him a look while already three/fourths done with her second sandwich, "You just did."

"A second sandwich? You must have been starving." A voice, Mike's, laughed.

He sat next to me and I smiled.

"We were." Max said matter-of-factly.

"We only have two more periods left." Lily said getting started on her food.

"Less torture left to go." Erin said digging into her salad.

"You can say that again." Fang muttered.

"Oh yeah, do you know who pulled the fire alarm?" Chris asked us.

"It's like all over the school. I guess things spread preeeeetty fast in a quiet and small school." Lily shrugged.

"Eh…..yeah." Iggy said nervously edging away from Max.

"Oh yeah, about that….." Max smiled at Iggy.

_Normal people will be charmed by the smile, but it actually means 'You are writing your own death certificate, right?' to the flock only._

Everyone was looking at Iggy as if they were drilling holes in him like they did to Dylan. Iggy chuckled nervously.

"I seriously wonder who has the guts to do it. Maybe Ryan Briggs." Erin suggested.

_Or maybe Iggy Griffiths._

"No, he wouldn't." Chris said crossing his arms.

"You can't be so sure." Mike shrugged.

"Anyway, let's change the subject," Lily said. I saw Iggy calm down, but was still squirming cuz of Max's intense glare, "So why'd you guys decide to move from Michigan?"

I stopped mid-sandwich. Actually everyone did. We looked at each other.

"We….um….wanted a change in…scenery." I quickly said.

"Do you all live together? Since you're cousins?" Erin asked.

"Umm…..….yeah." Dylan said.

"Do you like Maryland? I personally hate it. Can't wait to get out of here." Chris asked.

"S'okay." Max shrugged.

_Don't ask so many questions! _

"Hmmm….. Did you like your old school or here?" Mike questioned.

"I hate it here." Lily muttered under her breath.

We shrugged. Then a small bell rang and almost everyone got up to throw away their trash.

"Iggy, we should talk. Y'know, talk. Just plain talk. Privately of course." Max smiled glowering at Iggy.

"I was bored! That's a perfect excuse! That's reasonable. Am I right, guys?" Iggy said keeping his hands up to say 'Whoa.'

"Nooo." The entire flock said.

Max sighed rubbing her head, "Isa, did you pack lunch for Nudge, Angel, and Gasman?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I told them."

Max relaxed.

_Max: Good, I didn't want them to be hungry..._

I smiled at Max.

_She really is like a mom to the entire flock._

The students came back and settled down in their seats.

"Hey Natalie, word's going around that you pushed Katie and caused her to have a sprain." Mike said looking surprised.

I stiffened, "I didn't push her."

The entire flock looked at me in disbelief. My face was turning hot from embarrassment. I looked down and away from the flock. I twitched and smoothened my hair back.

"Serves the bitc- child right." Erin smirked.

Iggy and Fang snorted.

_BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!_

"Spreading rumors about you too." Chris added.

_What?_

"Like?" Fang asked having a serious expression on.

Then the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later." Chris nodded.

_THAT'S IT. There's a limit to everything. She officially pushed it._

I scooted far away from the lunch table and walked swiftly to the two most prissy girls I ever met.

**Iggy POV**

Right before the bell rang, I noticed Isa's face twisted with emotions. She instantly widened and then quickly narrowed her eyes to slits when she heard the keyword 'rumor'. She looked like she didn't even know what was happening to her.

_Uh oh._

Then the bell rang and she got up and started walking _fast_ to Katie and the other girl. I got up not even bothering that I stumbled over a seat and rushed to Isa. I saw her speaking rapidly to Katie whose expression was not pretty. I saw Katie's anger on her face and she almost slapped Isa, but Isa grabbed her arm right before it hit her face. Katie's face started to feel the intense pain of Isa's grip and the other girl, Jamie, was looking at Isa in disbelief. Katie tried to pull her hand away, but Isa wasn't budging. I finally got there and I quickly pried Isa's hand from Katie and Katie clutched her hand as if it was going to break off. I noticed Isa's entire body shaking. Jamie was breathing hard as she looked at Isa.

_Oh shit. Isa was too strong…._

"What's with her? She almost broke my arm! You little—"

"You're the one going around spreading stupid rumors about me!" Isa said going at Katie again until Max stopped her.

"Natalie! Snap out of it!" Max said.

Katie and Jamie quickly left and after that Isa calmed down. That crazed look in her eyes vanished and her body stopped shaking. Thankfully there was nobody left in the cafeteria.

"What was that, Isa?" Fang asked quietly.

"Oh no…..…..what did I just do?" Isa whispered to herself.

"This is not good." Max said running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm…so sorry… I was just really angry about the rumor thing. I…..didn't….even know what I was doing." Isa murmured.

It was quiet and then the bell rang.

"We all have biology together. Let's go. We're already late." Dylan said.

Fang stood next to Isa trying to support her. She just stared at the ground as we walked to the biology room.

_If Katie gets Isa in trouble cuz of this, people will start noticing us more. What we're doing and how we're doing. It's like a mobile security camera. And if anything is figured out, it will be a straight giveaway to the scientist who's tracking her down. Heck, now I realize I shouldn't have pulled the fire alarm. I almost put the flock in trouble. Damn….. Then we might have to be runaways again and find a new home. Damn, this is filled with problems._

Isa flinched and I swore to myself.

_Crap, I didn't close my mind._

"Is that really what's going to happen?" Isa asked me.

I didn't say anything, but then nodded.

"I ruined everything." Isa murmured.

"Let's go, Isa." Max said quietly, "If we just lay low, nothing will happen."

We entered the science classroom and twenty something kids looked up. Some of their looks stayed too long for comfort.

"Ah, all the new kids are in my class. Nice to meet you. You must have lost your way or something. I'm Mr. Trace." A very old man smiled shaking Dylan's hand energetically.

We all nodded.

"Natalie Cross? You sit next to Paige on the second table form the back. Madeline Race and Luke Anderson, you sit in the back in the table next to Paige's table. Matt Bell and Alex Cross? You guys are paired up in the table behind Luke's table." Mr. Trace smiled.

We almost sat in our seats until the P.A. system came on.

"Mr. Trace?" A voice from the ceiling said.

"Yeees?"

"Can you please send Natalie Cross to the office?"

Just then, I felt the flock's hearts skip a beat.

_Oh crap…_

Everyone turned to Isa and she slowly got up. She looked down so I wasn't able to see her face.

"She's on her way!" Mr. Trace said cheerfully.

Isa squeezed her eyes and left without any expression on her face.

"Ummm…. Can we do the buddy system?" I asked Mr. Trace.

"I would suggest raising your hand next time, Mr. Anderson. But yes, you may."

Max, Fang, and Dylan gave me a cautious look as I raced out of the room. I caught up with Isa hallway.

"I got us in trouble." Isa murmured covering her face.

I didn't say anything; I just didn't know what to say. We got inside the office and waited in the chair. The lady there told us to wait and so we did. Finally after twenty minutes of panicking and not calming down, Isa went inside the Principal's room. Just before the door closed I saw Katie in there.

_Oh no…._

I waited for a very long time and the bell eventually rang telling us to go to eighth period. I decided to ignore and just sit there. Obviously, the lady behind the desk didn't really care. All she cared about was the coffee cup in her hand.

_Please don't do anything. Please. We can't afford the unwanted attention. We might have to be runaways and I don't want to be a runaway. I've been one for majority of my life and we just finally got settled into a house Jeb made for us. Please don't make us have to leave the state._

Finally the Principal's door opened and out stepped out a tall, slender woman with glasses on. She gave me a look and then turned around.

_The guys in English were right. She is intimidating…. Please tell me she didn't do anything too bad._

"But Principal Franklin," Katie said.

Principal Franklin kept a hand up to silence her and I saw Isa behind her. Katie gritted her teeth as Principal Franklin.

"What both you did was wrong. I'll give a warning, but if this continues, there will be a lot of calls going home." Principal Franklin thundered.

Isa nodded looking relieved. Principal Franklin left.

"She went easy on you cuz you're pretty." Katie sneered.

"Or it's just not your day. Both ways, you're very unlucky." Isa shrugged.

_Ouch. Wow, Isa can be so cold when she wants to be._

Katie stormed away muttering a lot of stuff under her breath. I got up and we started walking out of the office.

"Did you enchant Principal Franklin?" I asked suddenly wondering how she can just let it go with a warning.

"What? No, of course not. She just left me with a warning." Isa replied, "You should have gone back. It took quite long until Principal Franklin told her 'verdict'."

"Do I look like I want to go to science and Spanish? No, so let's go." I said smiling a little plus relaxing.

_We don't have to leave…yes!_

Then the bell rang announcing that it was time to leave. We had nothing to carry so we just stood there. Max, Fang, Dylan came rushing down.

"Did you get into any major trouble?" Max asked Isa rapidly.

"Nope. Just a warning."

Then the flock did a silent 'phew'. This high school was filled with trouble for us bird-kids.

Back At The House

"It was so boring! Even History was so boring!" Gazzy exclaimed as he flopped on the couch.

I collapsed on the other couch.

"Dominique was pissing me off. So rude!" Max grumbled pushing me to sit on the couch.

"Don't push." I grumbled back.

"Who gives homework in writing class?" Fang muttered.

"Writing? Who gives homework in _Tech Ed_?" Dylan complained.

"A girl said she didn't like my shoes!" Nudge wailed.

We all gave Nudge a flat look.

"Shoes? Really?" Gazzy said rolling his eyes.

"Shoes matter! Second most important thing in life next to makeup!" Nudge argued.

We all sighed.

"We had a party in my class." Angel said with a cute smile.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Angel.

"A party? What kind of party?" Isa asked tensely.

"A pizza party to welcome me. Teacher's treat." Angel giggled.

Max's eyes flashed, "Did you…."

"…No? The teacher really liked me so I—" Angel said putting an extra dose of cuteness into her smile.

Max had pretty scary look on her face as she scooted Angel to the side to talk to her.

_UH OH. Max ain't in a good mood. Maybe I should just slip into the kitchen and make something._

I slowly got up and almost tip-toed into the kitchen until I felt a too strong hand on my shoulder.

_Mommy!_

"Where are you going, Iggy Wiggy?" Max's voice crooned.

_HELP!_

**Exactly Thirty Minutes of Hell Later**

After Max's rant/lecture, I dragged myself to where Isa was sitting doodling in her homework.

I collapsed on the carpet and sniffled, "You could have stopped her. I'm mentally scarred for life."

Isa laughed, "I bet you'll never pull a fire alarm ever again."

"I will have to think about that." I said muffled by the carpet.

Nudge laughed she poked me on the head.

"OW." I said sounding as if my nose was broken.

"You still dye your hair ends black, Iggy?" She laughed.

"Mhmmm. It makes me look sexy." I muffled smiling thinly into the carpet.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy." Nudge said.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Fang's got all the looks."

"True." Isa said.

"Hey!" I said loudly making it sound like a snort in the end.

Isa and Nudge laughed.

"Hey man, I got the things you told me to get. At least the science lab was useful. Mr. R didn't even notice I got these out of the closet. I got the sulfur and the—" Gazzy said.

"Seriously? You got it?" I said springing up, "But why'd you have to say it here?" I screeched in his ear.

"Oops?" Gazzy said nervously scratching his head.

FACEPALM.

"Maaaaaax?" Isa and Nudge called.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Gazzy begged even keeping the pose.

I crossed my arms and refused to keep that position.

_I can't lose my dignity._

"Iggy!" Gazzy said.

I instantly followed Gazzy's position.

Isa and Nudge laughed.

"That's better." Nudge said crossing her legs.

Isa had a smile on her face and then she sadly looked away.

_I wonder what's wrong._

**Isa POV**

_I can't get the flock into any more trouble I already did. Katie and Jamie will only mess with me if I'm talking or being anywhere close to Iggy a.k.a. Luke. So to avoid trouble, I'll have to…...avoid Iggy._

I looked at Iggy and Gazzy begging Nudge to be quiet and failing. Nudge got up and they increased the begging.

_This'll be hard to do, but I can do it. _

I didn't even know what got into me in the cafeteria. I let my emotions control me. I acted out of anger and almost broke Katie's arm. Though that might have sounded satisfying to me when I was angry, I'm shocked about it now. I couldn't believe I almost hurt someone intentionally. I got even more scared when I was called down to the office, but thankfully, Principal Franklin let me go with a stern warning.

_I'm never going to do that again._

I looked at Iggy almost pulling his hair out as Nudge tapped on Max's shoulder. She turned around and Iggy covered his face. Gazzy ran away.

_But avoiding this guy is going to be so hard. I kinda like him too much._

I turned red at that thought.

_Oh gosh, what am I thinking? It'll be easy! And it'll be over in a snap._

I didn't know I was so wrong about that.

* * *

Please review! And we surpassed my goal of 212! Thank you so much~! We're at 216 and I would simply love it if we reach my new goal of 222. Thanks and please review! And if you can, please include in your review your opinion of my theory at the top. Thanks and I'll see you next time! :D

In the next chapter, it's gonna be Nudge POV, Gazzy POV, and Angel POV in their own schools. Stay tuned~!

~Swahili :3


	54. Chapter 55

Sorry for the long wait. It's just that something really bad happened.…...…I'll tell you at the end of this chapter. Anyway, here's another chapter! :D

**Thanks:**

FloridaGirl11 (ikr! He needs to make up his mind about Max's hair color. Personally, I prefer dirty blonde :) and I'm not so sure about him mixing up Devin and Dylan, but it could be a possibility. Thanks for thinking about my 'theory' and reviewing :D)

PatonxJulia (HAHA! Please do give me the directions to Mount Doom, I could use that ;) and 'You got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kicking your can all over the pace, singing!' Wow, you and I have very similar music tastes :D)

boxtoplad999 (I answered ur question! :D Anyway, many many thanks for reviewing :))

ChocoAddict (You bet it! Gracias for reviewing :D)

Bdminniehearts (THANK YOU! And I'll try my best on that…..I tend to go overboard *looks bashful* :))

Rikku3198 (Haha, thanks, Rikku! That was a really kind thing to say~! :D and thanks for taking the time out of ur busy day to see if my 'theory' was correct! :))

SliverStar121 (HAHAHA! I totally agree! Isa just has to realize it ;) And thanks for favoriting and reviewing!)

U.S.123 (Mhmmmmmm. Don't kill me! :D)

BlueAndSilverWings9 (Thanks for favoriting :D)

Sodapop5353 (Seriously? Thank you so much! 8D and wow, u just read my mind ;) *wriggles eyebrows and epicly fails* :D)

BookWorm2011 (Hahaha, thanks! Thank you so much for the awesome support you gave me through the entire story! :) I wouldn't have continued this if u weren't supporting me in the earlier chapters :))

Ava (Keep reading, you'll find more! :))

lilylolo (IKR! Fang is the definition of cute AAAANNNNDDD hot xD and gracias! I will definitely keep it up cuz of your fantastic support :D and wow really? I'm sorry for making you cry, I never knew my writing would make a reader cry! Does that mean my writing is good?)

* * *

**Nudge POV**

_Why am I in 7__th__ grade? At least, I could be in 6__th__ grade and say that I dropped a grade. None of the flock is here. If I were in 6__th__ grade, I could at least be with Gazzy and Angel. _

I scurried through the hallways bending my head down. I made a lot of 'friends', but they're not that…._into _me, Well, I can't blame them, it's only been the second day I've been here. I woke up late (MAX FORGOT TO WAKE ME UP! I WISHED FOR SO LONG FOR MAX TO FORGET ABOUT WAKING ME UP, BUT THIS IS SO NOT THE CORRECT TIME!)) and grabbed whatever shoes there were there. They were too big sandals that looked like the belonged in the Victorian Era or even ealier. I scowled every time I looked at them. They made big flopping noises every time I stepped on the smooth floor.

_Why didn't I grab my cute pink sandals with that adorable white flower on top? It would have suited my pink top with flashes of white and dark blue skinny jeans. Gosh, why did I wake up so late?_

Before I could move, I passed the girl who insulted my shoes yesterday, Anna Feynman. As if someone kept a timer, my shoes flapped and made a noise that sounded like fish flopping on the dock. Anna slightly smirked as she looked down and I walked a bit faster.

_Does she have to keep doing that? Yesterday, my shoes were fine, but she managed to sneer at them. I never met anyone that mean….. I wish I can tell someone how hurt I feel every time Anna does that. _

I sighed and my books almost fell off. It was a bit hard as I carried two textbooks with a notebook (along with a lot of loose papers), but I managed. Today, my science teacher and math teacher just declared we have homework in the textbook. Let's just say I wasn't the only one groaning.

_This is hell…... OHMYGOSH, Max is so gonna kill me if she hears that._

I was in a bad mood. Yes, me, Nudge, the nicest girl in the flock (Aw shucks) was in a bad mood. The flock will laugh and possibly die from laughing if someone told them I was in a bad mood. Oh, but believe me, I was. I was late to school and first period, I almost collided with the wall when running (hehehe, too fast), second period, I almost killed my guppy fish by the high levels of pH (whatever that is), third period, cracked the computer code without the teacher telling me (she must think I'm a weirdo or something the way she looked at me afterward), fourth period, had to solve tooo many math problems (what the bird is the Inverse Property of Multiplication?), fifth period, had to watch the movie 'The Outsiders' which was painfully slow (but one of the guys was so cuuute!), and now finally lunch, sixth period. You don't know happy I was to hear that L-word.

I stopped by my locker to get my lunch and forgot the combination code. Again. But thanks to my bird-kid skills, I cracked it by listening to the faintest click of the lock. I opened it and grabbed my kinda big lunch box. Only Max would give me the most boyish lunch box ever. Although power rangers looked pretty cool, it wasn't exactly…..stylish. I sighed and slammed the locker (got a bad habit) and went my way.

"Nicole! Wait up!" A girl yelled from behind.

I cautiously turned around and saw a girl from my science and English class, Kelsey.

"Do you remember me? Kelsey? Kelsey Lee?" She chirped.

She was one of the few kind friends I made yesterday. She had cute brown eyes with long eyelashes and had long dreadlocks all the way to her waist. She was also African American like me.

"Yeah, I remember you." I smiled.

"Let's walk to the lunch, 'kay? You can sit at my table again if you want." She grinned.

"Oh….thanks." I grinned back.

My mood got better and I started chirping along with her. But then my stomach grumbled and then my mood got worsened. I speeded up my pace so we can get to the cafeteria. But there was a small problem: Kelsey was at least a head shorter than me and so her walking pace was….…slow. Very slow. It was like we were strolling or something. It didn't make my stomach feel better.

Just then, God decided I should bump into some colossal body. I felt an emotion or memory almost touch me until the contact broke off. It was fuzzy, but it did come. It showed a little boy crying a lot. Then it totally broke off making me go back to reality. I didn't fall down, but my papers did and so did the person I bumped into. The papers and the other stuff fell down and were scattered everywhere. Along with that, I was too lazy to pick them up so my anger flared a bit.

"What the…." Was the person's muffled reaction.

Finally, the person stopped moving and I saw a tall guy on the ground looking at me with his eyes wide open. The person who was next to him looked at me as if I were having a seizure. The guy who fell down was tanned and had his short, black hair in tight dreadlocks. The guy next to him had pale blond hair with hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking down at him.

_Was he the boy who was crying? They really do look familiar….._

I scanned the boy to see if he was hurt, but he wasn't, as far as I can see.

_I hope he's not too hurt otherwise he'll find me…..'strange'_

"How the heck did I fall down and you didn't? That's like impossible" He said in surprised tone.

I gave him the Look and he flinched.

_OH I don't know. Some mad scientists messed with my DNA and made me a bird-kid and these nifty powers came with it. Double offer. Just the usual._

My stomach was hurting and wasn't in a good mood and the boy was pushing it. Still surprising for me, Nudge/Nudge Channel, to say, huh? (Nudge – Food) + Bad Attitude= No fun. That's a little math for ya, Mrs. McHill.

"What do you mean by that? Girls can be strong too, y'know? I mean some girls can be really strong. We have more flexibility and agility. You guys only have endurance which won't exactly help when you're stretching your calves off. So don't underestimate girls cuz one, it's rude, plain rude and two, we're more than you think we are. And besides, why did you bump into me? I'm starving and I have to get to the cafeteria. **I**. **Need**. **Food**. Can you at least pick my stuff up? At least? Please?" I said in one breath.

I did a silent pant.

_Was that too much? …..Naaaah, barely needed a breath._

The guys blinked. That's all they did. And so did Kelsey. That's the only thing they did after my long rant. Oh and speaking of Kelsey, she kept signaling and waving her hands rapidly behind the guys. She looked really pained in the face.

_I don't speak sign language._

"Ummm….." the guy said slowly getting up.

I winced.

_Maybe I was kinda too mean. I should say sorry. It's the right thing to do._

He picked my stuff up and handed them to me. I almost opened my mouth to apologize until I saw the hazel-eyed guy smirked. It looked like the ones Iggy used to make when he made 'That's-What-She-Said' jokes. I don't even know what those jokes are, but I knew that if Iggy smirks while saying them, they must not be…...good. Besides, Max always scowls at him whenever he says it. Except this guy's smirk was ten times worse.

"Nice shoes." He snickered.

I turned red with embarrassment (no joke, I had pink patches all over my cheeks).

_Getting smirked by a girl is no problem, but with a guy? This is just plain humiliating…._

My anger kinda sparked by my embarrassment. I didn't want to cause anything bad so I silently counted to ten and moved on whipping my head around to not look at the two guys. Before I left, I saw an amused look on the tall guy. I sighed rather deeply and shook my head.

"Do you know who just laughed at you?" Kelsey said as we entered the cafeteria (Finally!).

I said in a sarcastic tone, "What the most popular boy in the school? Smartest? Hottest? Cutest?"

Kelsey shook her head, "Nope. That would be so cliché. He's an eighth grader. This school is famous for the two grades absolutely not talking to each other. It's ridiculous. We're gonna be eighth graders next year and what if we have some friends in seventh grade then or now in eighth grade?"

I twitched my eye as we sat down on Kelsey's table, "Oh…."

"Seventh graders don't mess with eighth graders. That's like a rule, principle, precept, whatever." Kelsey said nodding her head rapidly looking like one of those bobbing dolls.

I shrugged and my stomach grumbled again reminding me to eat. I immediately smiled at the delight of food. The moment you keep it in your mouth just made me drool. And then the creaminess of the food swirling in your mouth when you're chewing it. It just made me giddy with happiness.

_I'm not weird. Pscchhhh._

I quickly grabbed for my lunch box and then abruptly stopped smiling.

_Eh?_

I patted again feeling nothing, just the table, and then I slowly turned my head around to see the empty spot of where my lunch box should be. I started hyperventilating silently.

"Nicole? Are you…..?" Kelsey started to say until I started to wail.

"My lunchbox….. it's….gone. GONE! It's gone! It's gone! Gone like the wind!"

Kelsey looked confused, "What? ….Didn't you have it with you when we were walking to the cafeteria? …OH! Maybe when the famous collision happened, your lunch box was thrown somewhere! Go check out the place where it fell."

I instantly grinned, "THANKS KELSEY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

I quickly got up and my tummy rumbled.

_Yeah, yeah, just wait a second, tummy!_

I finally got to the place and searched the place like a detective. I almost started crying when I didn't see a familiar power rangers lunchbox in sight.

_NO! I lost my lunch!_

I stomped back all the way to the cafeteria. Kelsey gave me a confused look as I looked furious when I came inside. I sat down in a huff and kept my head down and groaned.

"Wow, you really are a food-lover." I heard Kelsey say.

"If you really want it, you can have some of my pizza…." A girl, name's Ellen, offered.

"No, it's fine. I don't want you to be hungry." I said muffled.

_I need that ham sandwich, that juice box, that fruit rollup, that banana, that apple, and that dip n dots ice cream or I'm gonna die! I'm too young to die!_

"Um, I'm thinking this is yours?" A voice asked.

I peeked from my opening of my two arms. I never thought that seeing a green ranger winking at me would make me so happy. I almost jumped up and started squealing nonstop. I sat up and grabbed the lunchbox and did the biggest sigh ever.

_Am I dreaming?_

I pinched my arm and the lunchbox. Nope. When I turned around to thank the person, I saw the tall, tanned guy who bumped into me. I slightly scowled and sat a muttered 'thank you'. Kelsey and Ellen and the rest of the table froze. He smiled.

_Well, he __**did**__ come all the way to give to me when he can just be mean and keep it making me starve till death and then the flock has to come to my funeral and then Max will cry and will very likely kill Jack and Angel will be heartbroken. I DIDN'T EVEN FIND MY MOTHER YET! I CAN'T DIE JUST YET! OHMYGOSH, THANK YOU!_

"Than—"

"Nice lunchbox." He said letting out a small chuckle.

He left making me look like I ate a raw lemon. He walked a few tables behind my table and sat next to that blonde kid.

"Jack Boldt crossed the cafeteria's prime meridian to give a seventh grader her lunch box back. THIS IS THE BIGGEST SCOOP YET!" Ellen squealed.

Everyone looked at her. Just plain looked her at her. She was standing on her seat holding her pen up high. She had this 'conquering' look on her face. Did I mention she was a writer for this school's newspaper? Did I also say she's the only person who writes the most in that organization? 4 pages, front and back. Only thing I can say: 'Wow'

_Is this how Max feels when she looks at the overdramatic me?_

"Ellen, chill." Kelsey said tugging on Ellen's sleeve.

Ellen, finally noticing everyone, sunk back down into her seat looking pretty modest. We heard a loud laugh come from behind. The blonde guy laughed and Ellen turned bright red.

"Whoa, Ellen, chill, you look like a hyperventilating apple." A girl laughed.

"Don't write anything about this, Ellen. You know what happened to that article you wrote last time and almost got in trouble for that." Kelsey warned.

"But, but, but this is such a big scoop. I don't want anyone else writing about it." Ellen said pouting.

The girls didn't fall for it. Instead they rolled their eyes and laughed. I kinda smiled to myself.

_My puppy-dog face is better! _

I glanced up to see an entertained look on the tall guy's, Jack, face. I looked away and sighed heavily. Ellen was chatting away and trying to persuade the girls so she can write it.

"Nicole Adams gets approached by and eight grader, Jack Boldt. I can just see the headlines right now on the front page!" Ellen squealed making her blond pigtails swish in happiness.

"Can you please not write about that?" I said looking directly at Ellen straight in the eye.

"But why? It'll be an awesome—"

I touched her hand softly and she blinked her eyes, "Please?"

I felt a rush of hyper-ness from her touch. It felt electric and was a bit shocking. Her memories flooded into me. Her first award for writing a short-story, her dad divorcing her mom when she was ten, her mom remarrying and she the flower-girl, a new baby sister and brother. All her emotions and memories flooded into me and suddenly I felt her every single feeling and thought. I did this not too many times. I never tried this technique on anyone else beside the flock and some other people, but it felt amazing every time I felt a sudden rush of someone else's memories, feelings, or thought rush into me. It was not talking or brain control or anything, but I wanted to respect their privacy, so that's why I was no touchy to anyone else. Some of my emotion must have buzzed her too because she was speechless. I let go and she went back to her real self.

"Oh…..alright. I'll do that." Ellen said sounding like a voicemail person.

The girls looked at me as if I did something super-duper awesome. Well, I actually kinda did, but they looked at me as if I had three head growing out.

"Whoa, that's a first." A girl said.

"Ellie?" Kelsey said shaking Ellen.

"What?" Ellen said looking at Kelsey confused.

"Oh…nothing." Kelsey said shaking her head.

From there, it was silent. I never knew silence could be this loud.

When we got up to throw away our trash (with my tummy full!), Kelsey asked me, "Yo, what did you do to Ellen?"

I shrugged, "I asked her and then she started acting all weird and stuff. I just asked her."

Kelsey looked at me wide-eyed, "Wow, this should be like a memorable moment. Ellen was actually listening to someone."

I laughed and Kelsey laughed with me. But I knew it didn't reduce the awkwardness by a lot. I got some stares and a lot of murmurs.

_Oh well…. Max did tell me not to attract attention and if she did she'll kick my skinny butt all the way to Florida, but I think it's okay… Hopefully._

**Gazzy POV**

I was in science when it all happened. We were measuring different densities of different stuff. I grumbled as my partner forced me to do all the work. Does anyone else have to bear this in the world? But why does it have to be **me**?

_What a lazy bum._

Derek was his name and he thought he was so cool with his blue Mohawk hair. He was considered the coolest guy in the fifth grade.

_Can he make a bomb with plastic, sulfur, and Band-Aids? Nope, nu uh, I don't think so. Why don't people find pyros look cool? WE CAN MAKE BOMBS! Things that can explode? Ring a bell? What can possibly be cooler? Hair! Now that's a boy Nudge for ya. Pyros look cool; I mean they look cool on TV. I mean, Iggy looks cool while doing it, why can't I look cool? I want to look cool too sometimes…._

I glumly placed my hand on the triple-beam balance. It weighed some weight. I peered at the lab book and the letters just flew right by me making me roll my eyes. Reading wasn't really my hobby. It was something else and you guys know it very well what it is. It's not like I have a reading problem, but reading has a problem with me. It doesn't like me. Oh well, it's not like I'm gonna cry about it.

_Jeb did teach me reading, but, ugh, who reads nowadays? Nowadays, we make BOMBS!_

"Do you need any help….Andrew? Derek will never change, I guess." A girl with dirty-blonde hair asked.

She was a bit shorter than me, not that much and she kept pushing her big glasses up far too many times. Two dirty-blonde pigtails, too many freckles on the face, and looked like she belonged in fourth grade instead of fifth grade. She looked like a country girl in the movies the flock watches together or something.

"Uh… No. I can do it by myself." I said scratching my head.

She blinked her eyes and pushed her glasses up, "Oh….. Okay."

She left and I sighed and placed the Pepsi can on the triple-beam balance and measured the weight. I sighed and rubbed my back against the chair. The only clean shirt I had was making my wings feel bundled up. Normally in the house, I would have slits in them to make air touch them, but I didn't have them this time. Hence the word 'clean shirt' which basically means it doesn't have slits in them. 'Clean shirts' for you guys probably might mean shirts that haven't been stuck in your closet for weeks. Not to us bird-kids. We need air. It's our element. It's what we need to do. Speaking of what we need to do, I then got a devious idea and smiled to myself. I did what I had to and just sat there thinking of the special 'machine' that I kept under my bed (Iggy was working on it too, y'know?) and what to do to make sure it's gyro-blaster is capable of working in ultra—

"Hey you, are you done yet?" Derek asked finally turning away from his 'girlfriends'.

_About time, Derek…_

I gave him a sour look, "No, this is a group project which means more than one person works. I only see one person working which is moi. So either you work or we both get a bad grade which I really care less."

Derek's mouth formed an uppercase 'O'. I smirked to myself.

_You told him, Gazzy. I bet you had someone doing all the work for you all this year long, didn't you?_

"How hard is it to weigh a stupid Pepsi can? You don't need to have a stupid attitude." Derek spitted out taking the Pepsi can.

_I really want to shake it more now._

Derek took the can and slammed it angrily on the triple-beam balance making the can burst into a fountain of soda. The Pepsi sprayed at least three yards from the place it got slammed which is almost the entire classroom. It got me the most, affecting the only clean shirt I had. But man, it was totally worth it. Totally. The look on Derek's 'perfect' face was **EPIC**. He looked like you shoved five bombs down his throat. Eh…...bad analogy (According to the flock), but that's how I describe it. Some other students were sprayed too and pscccccccch, even the teacher got splashed. Poor Mr. R, the old geezer got sprayed and his bifocals was covered in foaming Pepsi. At least the air smelled good.

"What the heck?" Derek said wiping the Pepsi quickly away from his hair and face. He glanced at everyone and everyone was staring at him only and he was turning redder than Max when she sees Iggy and me with a bomb. And that's a LOT of red there.

"Mr. Warrens, you better have a good excuse this time." Mr. R said taking off glasses making it look like the Pepsi specifically hit everywhere on his face except for his eye area. It looked funny, but I tried not to laugh. Instead, I looked innocent and serious, like the looks I give to Max when Iggy and I aren't doing anything mischievous with certain equipment and certain wires.

"Umm….Andrew Owens must have shaked it and kept it there like it was nothing and I picked it up and I was angry for…some reason… and banged it on the balance thingy and then it burst." Derek said sputtering a lot with Pepsi dripping down his shirt.

_Sounds exactly like the plan, Mr. Warrens. _

"One, it is shook. The past tense of shake is shook, Mr. Derek. Not 'shaked'. Wow, I know that much English and I'm a science teacher. Whoopee for me. Two, are you sure the new kid would do such a terrible thing to you? He looks pretty much shocked as you." Mr. R said looking at me with his face full of pity.

_HA! HA!He fell for it!_

I nodded my head agreeing with him.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled grabbing everyone's attention.

It was that girl who offered her help, I didn't know her name. Everyone turned to her.

_Whoa, tell me she didn't see me. Oh what am I thinking? She sits right behind me!_

"Anne, I trust you. Tell me the truth. Did Andrew shake the can?" Mr. R asked the girl, Anne.

"Ehh….." She said looking between Derek and me.

_The jerk or the nice guy? The jerk who has a short temper or the nice guy who wanted to get the jerk?_

"It was….…" She said eyeing me and I instantly knew her answer, "Andrew."

I scowled, but not at her, at myself for being so careless. Anne still winced.

_Why didn't I do it somewhere else?_

"Andrew?" Mr. R said making me look up.

I looked right at his eye and still wasn't scared. Hey, I've seen Erasers the size of Godzilla, I can't possibly be scared of an eye contact with a teacher.

"Yes?"

"Did you do this?"

I looked away and finally nodded.

"Derek and Andrew. Detention after school." Mr. R declared.

My pulse quickened.

_After school? But—_

"After school? Why not some other time?" I said.

Mr. R shook his head dismissively, "Today or extended detention. I know you're the new kid and everything, but in this classroom, you need to have suitable behavior. So you both have detention."

"But why me? What did I do?" Derek cried out.

"Who's the one who slammed it, sir?" MR. R said looking at Derek raising an eyebrow.

Derek flinched and slumped. The heavy atmosphere loosened while everyone turned back to their work. Derek scowled at me and I rolled my eyes trying to look bored like Max, Fang, Iggy, and Isa when they're taunting Erasers. If you're wondering why I mentioned I didn't mention Isa's expression, it's cuz she's _scary-looking_, not bored when she's fighting Erasers. Anyway, it worked, Derek looked away. A little bell rang signaling us to go to the next class which is the last class. Social Studies. WHOOPEE. Economics, what fun. At least we could learn about some World Wars, you know what I'm talking about? I passed the girl who got me in trouble on my second day of school, Anne.

"Nice to see you supporting the jerks." I said not looking at her.

"Well, I'm—" Anne started to say.

"Whatever, it's okay."

_Not it's not. I'm dead and who'll wait for me till three to pick me up. If I tell Max that I got detention or something, she's gonna go scary bird-kid on me and that's no fun. Maybe, Iggy can wait…..hmmmmm… Hopefully, someone will._

**Angel POV**

I saw Gazzy as I walked to English class. I waved and smiled at him and he smiled, but his smile was a bit….distant.

_Gazzy: …she's gonna go scary bird-kid on me and that's no fun. Maybe, Iggy can wait…..hmmmmm… Hopefully, someone will._

'_Scary bird-kid on me'? Wow, Gazzy. That is so Max. I wonder what Gazzy did…._

I walked inside the classroom and the teacher smiled at me.

"Hi Ariel. How's your day going, sweety?" She smiled.

"Good. It's cuz I have awesome teachers like you." I grinned back.

She blushed and winked gesturing me to my seat.

_Mrs. June: She is such a sweety. But she had to come late, if only I had her more in the class. She's so smart for a second grader._

"Okay, class. We're having a short and sweet spelling quiz today." Mrs. June smiled, "Surely you must have studied like I told you to yesterday."

I frowned.

"Uh oh." I whispered to myself.

_What was I doing yesterday? Oh right, I was working on the books and the camera. WHOOPS._

Mrs. June passed out papers and I grabbed a pencil. All the kids got to work. It made me wonder a thing: How come second graders are so short? They look kinda like little people. Little people. Or it cuz I'm tall? I look like I belong in fifth grade or something.

_Here goes nothing….. Hopefully she won't notice too much that I got everything wrong._

"This is the first word, alright? 'Chocolate'."

_Mrs. June: I could use some Belgian chocolate for dessert tonight. I bet Dustin would love that._

I boggled my eyes and smirked to myself.

_I think I just got my way out of this. This is already a bit easy too._

"'Wrapping' is the second word."

_Speaking of wrapping, I need to wrap up Grandma Martha's birthday present. After all, she is turning eighty. Gotta get a book like '1,000 pleaces to go before you die' or something. IS that appropriate?_

"Nu uh." I smirked to myself writing it down.

"'What' is the third word." Mrs. June nodded.

_That's easy. I don't have to read any mind for that._

"'Easy' is the fourth word."

"Easy." I muttered to myself.

I saw a girl next to me struggling. I was surprised to see that.

"'Water' is the fifth word."

_I officially think I should be in fifth grade._

Mrs. June went on and when she finally finished, I was thankful. I just realized that woman can talk, a lot of it too. But she's no match for Nudge. She's only the runner-up. When I was done, I went up to her and handed her my paper.

"M, my, my, kids are growing these days. Wow, you're so tall. You can go by someone older." Mrs. June smiled looking up and down at me.

I smiled a bit awkwardly. She smiled warmly and I looked away.

"Okay, kids. You can play until the bell rings to go home, alright? Just get your backpacks and sit own, okay?"

_Can nice people like this exist? Can…can my mom be like this? …..NO! She sold Gazzy and me to Itex for money; no way would she be nice. But….would it hurt to see her like Mrs. June? I just wanted to see her once. Only once. It doesn't matter if she….sold me….I just want to see my mom….._

"Are you okay, Ariel?" A girl asked me.

I looked up to see a girl with a fountain-like hairdo and smiled. I nodded and she smiled right back at me.

"Ariel, can I talk to you?" Mrs. June called out.

_Uh oh, did she…..catch me? No way, she can't. She doesn't know anything…. She knows nothing. Mrs. June looks too innocent to be an Eraser. Even if she did catch me, I can always change her mind._

I smiled a smug smile to myself and then quickly wiped it off as I walked to Mrs. June.

"Are your parents to pick you up when you're going home?" She asked me when I approached her bright orange table with a lot of flowers and trinkets.

_Uh…what should I say?_

"No ma'am, they went out. I don't know….they said….something like a da….dat…." I lied easily.

"Oh….." Mrs. June smiled to herself, "I understand, but someone is coming to pick you up, right?" She said looking a bit concerned.

I nodded my head quickly.

"Good, can I talk to your…."

"Older sister." I said quickly.

"Oh, okay, your sister." Mrs. June smiled.

_BUT WHAT DID A DO?_

_Mrs. June: She's going to be so surprised._

"I hope not too much." I muttered to myself as I went back to my table and waited not quite excitedly for the bell.

**Isa POV**

_I so did not know that avoiding Iggy would be so hard. HE'S IN FOUR OFMY CLASSES!_

First period, I had English which was fine and even a bit funny cuz of watching Fang's facial expressions when we were doing worksheets. I even talked to Mike a lot. Second period, Math, totally going to fail the quiz tomorrow, but who cares. Mrs. Umbel thinks I need desperate help from the way she looks at me. Third period, I saw Max and she was grouching about some dance test tomorrow in her dance class. We played charades and I was supposed to sell ice-cream and Max was supposed to act like a celebrity or something. Really hilarious to see Max do the catwalk and throw away her fake sunglasses. Fourth period, I got a bit depressed. Jamie whisked him away and smirked as she did. She talked almost his ears off and I walked a good three meters away from him. Katie was getting her cast signed by everyone and was almost smirking at me too. Iggy kept trying to talk to me, but I pretended to be busy and it worked. Jamie was happy and didn't cause anything that would attract a lot of attention. I'm not a clingy person, but I hate how Jamie clings to Iggy like glue. She was holding his arm or something. Iggy tried to take it off, but she kept it there as hard as a rock. Fifth period, I talked to Dylan about what I was doing and he completely rejected my idea. He said to talk to Iggy as soon as possible, because it was impossible to avoid him. It made me feel nice cuz I could tell someone all of this. Sixth period, everyone was present which made me not able to avoid Iggy. He started getting suspicious on why I was not talking to him. Jamie gave me dagger-eyes all the time, but I threw that behind me. It's not like I'm avoiding Iggy cuz I'm scared of Jamie and what she was going to do, but I just wanted to not cause any commotion than I already caused. I told Max what I was doing and she also completely rejected my idea. She also suggested that I should snap Jamie's neck if she does anything more. But that's Max and you know her. I smiled at that idea despite me. Seventh period, Iggy was sitting right next to me! So I tried to strike a conversation with Paige who might think I'm an idiot for talking so much. So much for being Fang's sister. Eighth period, Spanish. I had to be switched to another class for the time being, so I narrowly avoided him. I saw Jamie in the hallway (Man, I run into her too much. This school is so small!) and she started talking to me. Let's just say I was _really_ considering Max's idea when we finished talking. And then the bell finally rang telling us to get the heck out of there.

The flock joined again and we picked up Nudge who was as usually talking and we walked to the elementary school when Nudge asked the flock an interesting question.

"Why do we have to hide our identities? I mean we are saving the world and we even went to Mexico and did an airshow. Almost the entire world saw us."

"We can't always have paparazzi behind us, y'know?" Dylan shrugged.

"Plus, I don't exactly like a reporter coming behind me when I'm taking a shower." Iggy laughed.

We all gave him the Look and he instantly shut up. Now that we were finally out of school, I can talk to Iggy for once. I did a mental 'PHEW.'

"Can't people recognize Fang? I mean, he does have a blog…." Nudge suggested.

"I said I was in one of the Maryland schools in the blog." Fang said cracking a small smirk.

"All the girls in Maryland must be dying just to see you, I bet. 'O-M-G, FANGEY!'" Iggy laughed.

Max gave him a stormy glare and he immediately shut up. The entire flock laughed.

"Actually, they are. But not only me, it's the entire flock. Now that I mentioned a new member." Fang added.

Everyone looked at me.

_Oh…M—_

"MAX! FANG!" Angel yelled running up to us.

I also saw Gazzy and waved. He winced and I instantly noticed something was wrong.

_Gazzy: Who'll stay with me now?_

I looked at him confused.

_What happened now?_

"Max, I need someone to come with me to my classroom." Angel said looking down.

Max widened her eyes and gave her a mini glare, "What did you do now?"

"Did you brain-control the principle? Did you meet the Pres? Again? What did you do?" Iggy asked looking giddy.

"I kinda…..We had this spelling test and I kinda…...peeked into the teacher's mind….….and kinda cheated." Angel said still looking down.

"Either you did or did not, Angel. There's no 'kinda'." Dylan said softly and gently to Angel.

"…..Yeah, I did." Angel admitted.

Max sighed, "What happened though?"

"The teacher wants to talk with one of my family members. I don't know why though. I tried searching her mind, but she totally kept that aside." Angel explained.

"A family member?" Iggy asked looking alarmed.

Angel turned beet red, "My….older sister."

"WHAT?" Max said, "You have an older sister? How surprising!" Max said rolling her eyes.

Angel looked a bit helpless and I felt a bit sorry for her.

_Gazzy: ISA! Help me!_

_What happened, Gasman? _

_Gazzy: I kinda…got detention and have to stay….after…school._

_WHAT?_

_Gazzy: Yeah, I kinda purposefully shook something and it exploded and—_

_YOU EXPLODED SOMETHING! DID YOU HURT ANYONE? Gazzy! Didn't Max to tell you to stay out of trouble?_

_Gazzy: She did…..but then….Isa, please stay after with me. If I tell anyone else, they'll tell Max and then I'll be the sorriest eleven-year old known to man._

_Gazzy…..fine._

_Gazzy: Promise you won't tell anyone?_

_Sure….fine._

_Gazzy: Just pretend to stay after for Angel._

_Alright, alright._

Angel had a startled look on her face and we finally noticed that she can read minds too.

"Gazzy, did you—" Angel started to say until I cut her off.

"Come, A-Ariel, I'll pretend to be your older sister. Gazzy, why don't you come with me? That'll be nice." I said smiling a little bit too much.

"Oh, yeah, sure, no problem." Gazzy said already starting for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, Isa, you do know that you look nothing like Angel. Jus' saying. Maybe total opposites?" Max said

"I'll do something about that. You know me, I can handle anything." I winked walking inside.

The flock left still looking a bit doubtful, but nonetheless, they left. I beckoned Gazzy to go to his room and boy, I could tell he was relieved. It was the first time he was actually scared of Max. I mean, Max told me they already went to school and Gazzy and Iggy did some pretty nasty things, but Gazzy still wasn't scared then. It was pretty….interesting to see him scared now. I walked inside of Angel's classroom as she guided me and I sat down in a seat. The room really did look like a second grader's classroom. The only thing awkward is Angel's height and age. She was too tall-looking for her age. She could pass for a fifth grader. Suddenly a tall and slender woman came out with blonde hair. She had a kind look to her face and looked like she was in her late twenties, possibly early thirties.

"Hi, I take it you're Ariel's older sister? You're beautiful." She asked smiling pretty sweetly.

Her voice was faint like a whisper.

"Thank you. And yeah, I am." I replied getting a bit uncomfortable as her smile didn't go away.

"I'm Mrs. Wendy June, your little sister's teacher." She said shaking my hand.

Her grip was surprisingly strong and I was the one to let go. She sat down in her seat and clasped her fingers together.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked.

I don't mind being called by those kinds of pet names, but I still kinda flinched.

"My name is….Andrea….Owens." I said finally remembering Ariel's fake last name.

"Wow, 'A' and 'A'." She smiled. I nodded with a smile plastered on my face, "Wow, you guys look nothing alike to be sisters."

_If we were even sisters in the first place…._

Blonde hair, black hair. Electric blue eyes, dark brown eyes. Fair complexion, a bit pinkish complexion. Curls, straight hair. White wings, black wings. What was I thinking? We really did look nothing alike. If Max were to come, at least it was easier to believe. They both had curls and skin one. It didn't really matter about the hair color or eye color. And besides, the teacher couldn't see our wings so nothing to worry about that there. But Gazzy would turn into history if Max came along.

"Ariel's mom got divorced and my dad got divorced. They both got married. I'm my Dad's kid and Ariel's my stepmom's." I said lying with such ease.

"Oh, I see." Mrs. June nodded.

"Is Ariel in trouble, Mrs. June? Is that why you called me?" I said getting straight to the point.

_If she found out that Angel can read minds, we have to get out of here in .5 seconds and Angel will have to change her mind. The question is that how can this normal-looking lady find out that Angel read her mind? You need to have a very strong barrier for that, but we just have to slide into the mind avoiding the barrier. Anyway, if we do get caught, we'll have to get our butts out of there A.S.A.P._

I scanned the room and saw an open window. It was open enough for Angel to jump through and for me to slide through. From there, we could run and alert the flock. Just thinking of the plan made me get all nervous-y.

_It'll work. It will. I will make it work._

I braced for the answer and stopped when I heard her laughing. I looked up in wonder.

Mrs. June chuckled, "No, no way. This sweety? No way. I wanted to ask if she wanted to participate in the state spelling bee. She got nothing wrong at all! It was amazing! She's so intelligent for a second grader!"

_What the…?_

I gave Angel a glum look. She winced and I sighed.

_This is it? That's all? This is the trouble she's in? We have to run for this? For this, I had to worry? Oh wow….._

"…..So, are you interes—"

"No, Ma'am. I don't like to compete in competitions." Angel said shaking her head.

"Oh…." Mrs. June said shrinking back a little, "Okay then. If you ever change your mind, please tlell me, 'kay Ariel? Don't forget to tell mommy about this, okay?"

Angel nodded.

_Mommy?_

I nodded good-bye to her and Mrs. June waved. It was quiet as we walked out of the room. Angel looked down at her feet a lot. As soon as we were out of earshot, I drooped.

"You scared me." I said shaking my head.

"Sorry. A spelling bee, you would have never guessed. I even made a plan to get out of there if needed." Angel nodded.

_I can now kinda see why Mrs. June thought of making Angel go to the spelling bee. Her vocab is pretty impressive for her age. For all I was thinking, I thought second graders would dream of marrying Spider-man or something. __**(A/N: Sorry for the interruption, but I actually wanted to do that in second grade. Marrying Spider-man, xD)**_

My directions sense once again almost made me barge into a wall. I grumbled and Angel guided me to Gazzy's classroom. When we reached there, all the lights were closed, but we still knocked. Surprisingly, the door opened and the lights flicked on. My fighting characteristic instantly sparked up. But instead of a hulky Eraser, it showed an old man who looked like he was in his fifties. His blue eyes danced as he smiled. The room had desks as rows like in my school. Gazzy and some other guy were sitting there with their heads down. The other kid looked like he was texting and Gazzy had…the usual likely to explode device in his hands in work. I cleared my throat and they both looked up. Gazzy turned red and I smiled. The other guy looked like he saw a ghost.

"You are?" He asked coughing a bit.

"G-Andrew's older sister? Andrea Owens?" I said once again lying perfectly.

"Gandrew?" The old man's eyes twinkled.

I smiled a bit cleverly as I sidetracked, "A slip of the tongue."

"Come inside. Though you look nothing like Andrew, this little lady looks exactly like him." The old man said shaking Angel's hand.

I sighed again.

_I know, I know._

Angel smiled her cute little smile which made the old man grin.

_She's adorable just like my granddaughter._

To Max, she would shudder at the sight of that cute smile. She said Angel almost killed the flock many times, but I never experienced one of 'em. I was the lucky one. I wondered how Angel could do that. After all, she was only seven. But Max told me not to underestimate her. We'll just have to wait and see what she'll do next. But hey, I don't look forward to it.

"I'm Mr. R…just call me that, my last name is too big. And you are Ms….?" He said asking for Angel's name.

"Ariel Owens. And yes, your tie is a bit crooked." She nodded.

Mr. R raised an eyebrow and I winced. Gazzy winced too.

_Angel….._

Mr. R cleared his throat and fixed his tie, "So, Ms. Andrea, may I tell you what these two were up to?"

I smiled to myself, "You may."

"This sir," He said nodding his head at Gazzy, "has shook a Pepsi can and with this young man's slamming on triple-beam balance," He said nodding to the other boy, "They have caused quite a firework. Both got into trouble. This boy for shaking the cane and this boy slamming it on the equipment."

Gazzy blushed and the other guy scowled.

"I apologize for him. He won't do anything like this in the future." I said bowing my head slightly.

Mr. R smiled, "Though there's still ten more minutes to go, you both may go now."

Gazzy and the other boy scrambled to the door. We walked to the school exit.

"Is that girl really your sister?" I heard the other boy ask Gazzy.

"Yeah, what's it to you, Derek?" Gazzy said dismissively as he opened the exit door.

"If you only got her looks." The boy, Derek, sneered as he jumped inside a stretch limo.

He shut the door and the limo drove away. Gazzy gave him a Look I normally see Max have. It really worked, at least on me.

"You know, if we run fast enough, we can catch him and maybe even teach him something." Gazzy said already getting into a running position.

"Gaz, it's okay. Besides, we're not going to stay in school for long." Angel advised Gazzy.

"I know what he said stung you, but please?" I said smiling weakly at Gazzy.

Gazzy huffed, "Fine…..…..whatever."

"Race you?" I said wriggling my eyebrows at Angel and Gazzy.

"Bring it ON." The two siblings smirked.

"WAIT. Before we start," I held out my hand flat to Gazzy.

"What?" Gazzy asked looking confused.

I pointed at his pocket. He groaned and gave me the device. I marveled at it (almost threw it away, but I remembered myself before I did), but then finally raced. We reached home and Angel was the one who won. When we entered the house, Gazzy almost fainted. Not cuz of running, cuz he saw something he never imagined he would ever see. Max dancing. She finished with a clumsy twirl when we entered. She turned red and Gazzy almost dropped dead.

"What are you doing?" I asked Max.

"Dancing." Max said a bit meekly.

Gazzy lifted his head up slowly, "I thought you were practicing a Kung Fu."

Max almost did Kung Fu on him until the flock came in. When Gazzy told them, I could see Nudge and Iggy trying to avoid to burst laughing. I smiled and told Max what happened excluding Gazzy and his situation.

"Oh wow." Was her reaction.

The flock laughed and told me I went there for no reason. I slowly nodded realizing how sleepy I was. I didn't bother studying for my math test and just wanted to just sleep. It was a tiring day. But just before I entered my room, Iggy cornered me.

"Hey Isa, can you help me on something?" He asked.

"Sorry Iggy, but I'm so tired. How about tomorrow?" I suggested already feeling very drowsy.

Iggy blinked his eyes a couple times and looked down, "Oh….okay. See ya."

I didn't know why, but I felt a bit bad. But then I remembered, it was for the flock's benefit for me to avoid Iggy. No commotion and no unwanted attention. I instantly fell asleep when I touched my bed, not even conscious to hear Max yelling to come and eat dinner.

**The Next Day**

"I failed it." Max and I both said at the same time as we entered the cafeteria.

"What was problem ten anyway? 'X' was like right there beside the triangle. What does she mean by 'Find x', it's right there!" She laughed.

I shrugged and laughed, "I guessed for that one."

_Heck, I guessed for all of them._

_Max: Poor Todd, he wasted all that time helping me._

Lily came to us and smiled, "Good work on the dance, Max. It was good. Some people are really happy today."

"The dance thing? I failed that too. Oh well. And oh, we failed the math test." Max said quite proudly.

Lily raised her eyebrows and grinned, "Oh wow. What math are you guys?"

"We're both Algebra." I answered.

Lily turned abnormally quiet. It felt weird for the cheery Lily to suddenly turn quiet; we noticed that in only three days.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"I didn't…..oh…." Lily murmured.

"What math are you?" I smiled asking her.

"Algebra 2." Lily muttered.

Max and I coughed lightly. The smile on my face went away.

_Wow, I feel dumb. Charge the scientists; they didn't give me a proper education. As if poking needles inside of me is biology, knowing the number of rings of my messed up DNA is math, and the understanding of my powers is history._

"Um, Hi, I'm Ryan Briggs." A deep voice introduced.

I looked up to see a guy with black spiky hair with a smile on his face. He looked a bit punkish with two piercings on his ear. It didn't look gruesome like some do, it actually suited him. He had these dark-colored clothing and had those fancy skater shoes which name I forgot. He would look good in one of those suspense or thriller movies. Next to him, there was a blonde guy with a little dimple as he smiled. However, he was the complete opposite. He looked like he belonged in a romantic comedy movie. He looked like some angel or something. But he was no match for Dylan. Dylan surpassed him. And Fang surpassed the punk guy, Ryan. Our flock's got the looks, you gotta agree.

"Um…..….hi." I smiled kind of awkwardly.

The other guy introduced himself to Max, "Hi, I'm Kyle Davis. Nice to meet you."

"Ehhhhhh…hello." Max said in her own special way.

_Max: So he's THE Kyle Davis, huh? Not bad taste, Dominique. Only needs black hair, dark eyes, and a foxy smile and then perrrrrfect._

_So Max knows him already! I do feel like I heard Ryan's name somewhere…_

Just then, the entire cafeteria was staring at us. Everyone was turned around in their seat.

"What do you want?" Max asked straight away as she noticed the sudden attention.

"Well…should we do it, Briggs? Kinda nervous to tell the truth." Kyle asked nodding at Ryan.

_Um…...what is he gonna do?_

_Max: Isa, if you're hearing this, do you think they are Erasers?_

_I really hope not._

_Max: Do Erasers even look this good?_

_Again, hopefully not._

My heart was beating like crazy. It felt like one of Gazzy's bombs exploding. LOUD.

_If he really is an Eraser, we would have to break for it. The flock could use that exit and Max and I will use the other one._

"Will you go out with me?" Ryan asked me and Kyle asked Max in sync.

* * *

I think all of you guys know what's gonna happen next ;)

ANYWAY, please review! Mhmmm, I really hope you're gonna like the next chapter cuz I sure gonna love typing it :D


	55. Chapter 56

Yay! Another chapter! Sorry about the cliffy :(

**Thanks:**

SliverStar121 (HAHA, I love your enthusiasm! And heck yeah, you're right. Rejecting cool guys make you seem too cool for them which Max and Isa are! Haha :D)

PatonxJulia (Haha, Kyle asks Max and Ryan asks Isa. And no, I haven't heard of Regina Spektor. Is she good at singing? And THANKS FOR REVIEWING :D)

U.S.123 (THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! AND THANKS AGAIN FOR NOT KILLING ME! :D)

CeCeOhSoCute (Thank you for alerting :D It really made me smile. This big *holds up hands wide apart* 8D )

BookWorm2011 (Haha, thanks and oops, sorry about that. Couldn't help it ;))

FloridaGirl11 (Thanks for favoriting :D You're cool for that ;))

Hunter-girl14 (Gracias for favoriting :D)

Sodapop5353 (Thank you for alerting me! :D I don't get much author alerts, so I was preetttttyyy happy about this. :) Oh and I'll try! I got a lot of work to do, but I'm trying my full best to give you guys a kick-awesome chapter :))

Dogsrculz (AW, so sorry! *gives tissue* And dogs **are** cool!)

oHsNaP7922 (Mhmmm, yeah ikr! :OOO Thanks for reviewing :3)

NudgexWink (Thanks for favoriting and alerting! And haha, cute nickname :))

iLuVtOwRiTe1998 (Thanks for favoriting! And I so agree with ur username :D)

* * *

**Max POV**

_Did Dominique's boyfriend just ask me out? HOLY LIVING HECK._

I got to be honest with you, Ryan Briggs was better-looking than Kyle Davis. All of the girls gasping and rolling their eyes in the back, I'm not joking. My type is so not the angelic look, thank you very much. My kind if Fang-type and lemme tell you, I found my type and he's perrrrrfect. I mean, Kyle looked too angelic to be with a hell-raiser like me. 'Hellraiser' being the operative word. One punch and he would have been done for, who cares if he's a football player. I bet even Nudge can kick his butt. At least Ryan looked like he could fight an Eraser or two, but with ugly injuries in the aftermath. Even Dylan looks angelic, but he looks like he can beat you up if you mess with him. This guy looked like some kind of guardian angel or something. I wish I could read his mind, and then I could see if he _thinks_ like an angel. Cuz if Kyle thinks like an angel and looks like one too, then that rude Dominique definitely doesn't deserve him. Gonna have to ask Isa for that. But that doesn't mean, I'm gonna say yes to his...…...question. I glanced at Isa and she looked just as bit surprised as I was. She didn't exactly know what to say. Lily looked like she got struck by a lightning bolt. You can fit a book-bag into her gaping mouth.

"…..I'm really sorry, but I can't say yes. I'm flattered that you like me, but I do not have the same feelings for you. I don't really know you and…..I don't want to be mean, but I don't exactly like you." Isa said slowly.

_Ohhhhhh Isa (insert sigh), you don't have to be so nice all the time. Just say no._

"Sorry, I'm not interested." I added hoping he won't get hurt by my answer or something. I then walked around him going to our way.

I felt someone grab me by the shoulder and I turned around and automatically gave that person a glare that means get-your-hands-off-of-me. I just hate it when you're trying to get somewhere and someone just butts in pulling you to the side. The person that pulled me back was Kyle and he blinked at me as if I was a dream. Ryan was looking down also confused. Can these guys believe they got rejected or what?

"What did you just say?" He asked looking at me incredulously.

_Didn't you hear me?_

"I said 'Sorry, I'm not interested.' Now let go of my shoulder." I said pulling his hand off.

Ryan and Kyle looked like they were electrocuted, but not with all the hair sticking out and stuff, but the open mouths were there alright.

"Do you know what you both just did?" Lily whispered sounding like she thought she was going crazy.

"What?" Isa shrugged.

"You both just turned down the hottest guys in this entire school. And Kyle's a senior! And he's asking out a freshman! That's totally forbidden in the high school **bible**. And Ryan, he's the most wanted in this high school. Maybe even South Ride High too." Lily said sputtering waving her hands frenzy.

_One word: so?_

"You know…..…that's weird. Any girl would want to go out with one of them. What's with you guys?" Lily said looking at us suspiciously.

_What's there to be suspicious about? Geez….._

"We're just not interested." Isa shrugged.

"Would you say 'yes'?" I asked.

"Definitely. But I already went out with Ryan. Only boyfriend I ever had. And he even dumped me."

_Is he…..the guy who broke up with her…cuz of….Dominique?_

Isa gave me a surprised look and I realized she read my mind. I shrugged and shook my head. Lily didn't look the least bit sad, if she was, then she was good at acting.

"Anyway, why didn't you say 'yes'? They're like the icons of this school. Even Ryan, though he looks like a punk who ditches school. He's just weird like that." Lily said constantly.

_She doesn't look like she's going to stop without a good excuse._

"We're just not interested." Isa shrugged as she sat down in front of Dylan.

"Not interested in what?" Chris asked.

"What was all that staring and stuff?" Iggy asked munching on some chips.

Lily huffed as she sat down in her seat opening her lunch sack, "They got asked out by the two most popular boys in this school."

The guys and Erin froze as they looked up slowly. Fang glanced at me and I felt the urge to giggle. It was just too funny seeing the guys' expressions. Iggy was in mid-chew of his chips. Fang almost took a sip of water before he heard. I really wished he took that sip. Dylan was holding a half-eaten chicken burrito in the air.

"Who asked out who?" Mike asked.

"Kyle asked out Maddie while Ryan asked out Natalie." Lily replied.

I could already tell Iggy and Fang were agitated.

"Whoa, **Ryan Briggs**? **Kyle Davis**?" Erin said twisting one of her hair curls.

"Mhmmmm. Ryan Briggs and Kyle Davis, indeed." Lily nodded.

The names are immediately on the top of their death lists. Fang and Iggy are just so easy to read sometimes.

"Whoa...….You do know Dominique is not gonna let you go." Chris nodded to me.

I shrugged, "So? It's not like I said yes."

I almost cracked up when Fang released the smallest, the teeniest, tiniest, slightest, teensy-weensy— you get the point, relieved sigh ever.

"What about you, Natalie? Did you say yes?" Mike asked.

Everyone's gaze was on Isa and she winced a bit. She was just about to get a bite out of her sandwich. She set it down and clasped her hands together. I felt Iggy's gaze on her not moving at all. I silently giggled. This was just too funny.

I could feel Isa trying not to grin so wide, "Well…...I said no."

Iggy went on eating his chips like nothing happened. Either he's a good actor or I'm a horrible critic. I'm really hoping it's the first one.

"But why?" Erin asked sounding exactly like Lily.

I groaned quietly.

_Oh, I don't know, the guy we like and who likes us back is right in front of us._

"Oh, chill, Erin, Lily. Not everybody's desperate, know." Chris smirked.

"You should be talking, Chris." Erin said raising her eyebrows.

I did a silent 'Ooooooooooooooooooo' in my head. I just loved it when things got really serious. The atmosphere is just hilarious.

"But why?" Lily said, "There's got to be a reason."

There was silence.

"I know it! This is the best theory ever! This is the second possible way! Are you both gay?" Erin declared.

Isa almost choked on her sandwich and I almost choked on my water. Isa coughed and grabbed for her water bottle. She chugged it down and I thumped myself on the back.

"WHAT?" Isa and I exclaimed after we were done.

Iggy ad Dylan cracked up. Dylan hid his face with a book, but we knew he was laughing. Fang smirked his one-in-a-decade smirk. When he did it at correct times, I would blush. But now, I feel wringing his throat. He was just using it in the WRONGEST time ever.

_That…..butthead….._

"Whaaat? You both refused the hottest guys ever in this school. The **official** principle is that when a nice-looking guy asks you out, even if you don't know him, you would say yes. You both, on the other hand, didn't." Erin explained.

_Okaay, this girl is __**officially **__getting on my nerves._

"But that doesn't mean we're not…straight." Isa said also a bit peeved.

"Fiiiinneee. But whyyy?" Erin asked.

It's cuz we both have someone we like already." Isa said smoothly like ice.

I almost did a spit-take. We are having TOO many surprises today for **MY** liking.

_ISA, IF YOU'RE HEARING THIS, THEN LISTEN. WE'RE COUSINS! 'COUSINS' BEING THE OFFICIAL TERM HERE._

Isa looked like she did just read my mind and went on, "They're in Michigan."

"Ohhhh….." Lily and Erin said finally going back to eating their food.

I sighed comfortably.

_They finally shut up!_

I saw Isa flash me a smile and I shrugged smiling.

_Nice lying, Isa. I guess you did learn something from your old sensei._

Isa grinned and bit into her sandwich and melted into its glory. I bit into my sandwich and smiled uncontrollably. Wonders what bologna can do to you.

"Long-distance, huh?" Erin nodded.

I nodded.

_About a foot and half._

Iggy couldn't take it anymore and snickered. Before I can glare at him to shut up, Erin started speaking again.

"What are their names?"

I groaned silently. The guys (Dylan, Fang, and Iggy) giggled like six-year olds. Sometimes they're worse than Angel and that's saying a whole lot.

_I spoke too soon._

"Um…James." Isa said barely blinking an eye.

Iggy winked at Isa and I think she stepped on Iggy's shoe cuz he swore quietly.

"What about you, Maddie?" Lily asked.

"…..What?" I said though I perfectly knew what they were asking.

"Your boyfriend's name?"

I saw a small smile form on Fang's mouth and I turned redder than a fire engine.

"Nick." I uttered.

"F-Nick." Dylan smirked softly as he elbowed Fang.

_Stop this conversation already! Geezus—_

**You know you like it.**

_Ah, my beautiful Voice, now you come. Perfect timing. NOOOOT._

**Fang seems to enjoy this.**

_SHUT UP!_

It was FINALLY quiet at the table. Even the Voice shut up his or her mouth.

"Is he hot?" Lily asked.

I almost spit out my water. Isa did a double-take. I hated that day so much. Too many heart attacks are not healthy. Says Dr. Ride right here.

_I wanna drink my water! Peacefully, may I add?_

"WHAT?" Isa and I exclaimed.

"You know…..if he's hot. Like hot. Just hot." Erin said lamely at the end.

"We're _eating_, in case you didn't know." Chris remarked.

"I'm just asking." Erin shrugged.

Fang and Iggy looked like they were gonna crack up (at least Iggy looked like it). Dylan was already doing the word 'LOL'

"So…." Lily said looking here and there.

"What?" Isa and I exclaimed in frustration.

"Are they hot?" Erin exclaimed back.

Fang, Iggy, and Dylan snickered at our helplessness. Just look at the situation. We have to ADMIT their looks in FRONT of them. I sighed as I thought of Maximum Ride ideas on what to say. I think you know how scary they can get.

_You readin' me, Isa?_

_Isa: Ohhh yes._

_One, two, three._

_Isa: Explode._

"NOPE. GOOSE EGG." Isa and I said at the same time.

Fang, Dylan, and Iggy stopped laughing abruptly.

"They're not hot?" Lily said disappointed.

"Mine always has dirty hair. Never showers. It's a bit disturbing." Isa said pretending to shudder.

Iggy self-consciously flipped his hair and I giggled.

_It's true…..you have to pay Ig ten bucks to get his butt inside the shower._

Iggy gave Isa a glare which she kept that aside.

_Now what about Fang? …But he's perfect! Perfect! WAIT MAX! What are you thinking? What should I say?_

""Well….….Nick has very, very big ears. They're like half a foot long. It's like….big. So….big." I said sounding deeply depressed.

Fang instantly felt his ears (I never thought he was actually gonna do that!) and I fought the urge to fall on the floor laughing.

"Talk about a major turn-off." Erin said shaking her head.

Iggy and Fang scowled at Erin. I saw Isa also trying to fight the impulse to laugh. Since we were not talking about him, Dylan laughed quietly at Fang and Iggy. They gave him the Look and he shut up.

"Well…..are they smart?" Lily asked.

"That's how we met. Tutor to student. I never saw so many red marks in my life." Isa said shaking her head biting her lip.

Iggy clenched his fist and gave Isa a mock smile.

"Nick has more Websters than I can count on my fingers and toes." I said looking depressed.

Fang rolled his eyes, but I knew he was peeved. I just love to do that. Annoyed Fang= A LOT of fun.

"Ouch. That sucks." Mike nodded giving me sympathy.

Fang glowered at Mike and I grinned.

"Hotness: uncheck. Smartness: uncheck. Personality?" Erin asked.

"Emo." I immediately replied.

The entire table did a double-take. Fang narrowed his eyes at me and I chuckled.

"You mean he cuts himself?" Lily asked alarmed.

"No, he's just serious all the time. And he kinda dresses like one." I replied petting my skirt and straightening my tie.

Fang narrowed his eyes more and he looked like he was squinting at me. He looked like a cat. I imagined Fang in a cat suit and cracked up silently at that idea.

"What about you, Natalie?" Erin asked straightening her own tie.

Iggy gave Isa a look to dare say something about him which Isa took graciously.

"Pervert." Isa said slumping for the added effect.

"Whoa! Seriously?" Lily asked, "Well, it's common for guys this age."

"So did you both go to base three then? Since he's a perv?" Erin asked smirking a bit.

_What's….base three?_

Isa must have read Erin's mind cuz she was flushed and Iggy was redder than a cranberry. I instantly knew it was dirty and to not be mentioned thereafter.

"ERIN. We're eating. Can your perverted-ness be quiet for once?" Chris reproached.

"I'm just saying…" Erin shrugged.

_You're always 'just saying'!_

The table was very quiet for that awkward moment.

"Okay….fine. Do they even kiss well?" Erin exclaimed in frustration.

_Oh God…. This is going to tick the guys so much._

I grinned to myself as I thought of creative ideas.

"Erin, not to be mean, but we're eating and not planning to throw up in the future." Dylan said meekly.

"Oh stuff it, Matt." Lily said leaning in interested.

Dylan sunk back quietly.

"Well?" Erin said beckoning us to answer.

Isa and I exchanged a devious glance. Fang, Iggy, and Dylan looked a bit uneasy as they saw us.

"Please don't answer." Chris begged.

"Too late." Erin said elbowing him.

I started wiping away 'tears' from my eyes, "We only kissed once."

I felt Fang's foot feel my ankle and he gave me a good kick. I kicked him back two times harder making him wince a bit.

"IN A HOW LONG RELATIONSHIP!" Erin said standing up.

Some nearby tables started looking at us and she sunk down pink in the face.

"Honestly, Erin?" Mike said smiling a little.

"A year, three months, two weeks, three days, fourteen hours, seven minutes." I said dabbing away my fake tears.

"That guy needs help. Really fast." Erin declared.

Fang gave her the Look and I knew his murderous intent was rising. I really, really wanted to cackle.

"Now please don't tell me you didn't kiss at all." Erin said looking nervously at Isa.

Isa turned bright red, "Um…well, you see. We did. A lot. But it was too short ALL the time. You wouldn't even call it a kiss. You can call it a peck."

Iggy gave Isa a lethal glare, but she kept on with the acting.

"It's so cruel, you know what I mean?" Isa said sniffing a little.

"No, I don't, "Erin said shaking her head, "But yeah, that's horrible. I'm sorry. But why do you even date them then? Break up with them. Plus it's going to be easier since you guys moved." Erin suggested.

I would have expected Iggy popping out a bomb and putting it on Erin's lap by his expression.

_I just love my life right now._

The bell rang and we all got up. Isa and I literally ran to the science room to avoid the guys. We were also cracking up along the way.

"That was amazing." Isa said trying to breathe.

"Did you see Fang's face?" I laughed.

"You should have heard what he was thinking. Ohmygosh….." Isa laughed.

"The dirty hair was awesome!"

"Are you kidding me? The big ears were better! Did you see him automatically rub his ears?"

"Heck yes!"

We might sound like idiots, but it was all good bird-kid fun. I couldn't wait to tell the rest of the flock. We slowed to a walk when we realized the guys were far behind us.

"I need water. My throat is dry from laughing so much." Isa said chuckling a bit as she walked to the water fountain.

"I'll wait." I said watching other kids run into classrooms though we still have two minutes.

I sighed and leaned against the door.

_We kissed only once. Haha, yeah, right._

I chuckled to myself.

_How did I even get these—?_

Before I could comprehend anything, somebody grabbed my hands and covered my mouth and eyes. I kicked my legs, but I felt only air. Tension filled my mind. My eyes widened as I was tossed inside of the door. I hit against something really hard and I could already feel the purple bruise rising on my lower knee.

_Curse you, short skirt._

It was dark and I couldn't see anything. My whole body started to shiver, but I kept myself in battle mode. The uniform was heavy to fight in, but BRING IT ON.

_Why does my life transition so easily?_

My hands were released and so was my face, so I started to scream. Before a syllable came out, a hand was slammed onto my mouth.

"Man, you're heavy." A familiar voice grunted.

My mind instantly relaxed when I heard the voice. Fang! My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and I saw Fang's outline.

"What was that for?" I screeched.

"What did I do so bad?" Fang argued back.

"Oh I don't know, cover my mouth and eyes, toss me inside a random door, and scare me half to death." I snapped.

"Shut up." Fang said.

"No, you shut up." I said back.

"How am I masochist?" Fang suddenly asked.

"You mean emo? Haha, you're still wondering about that?" I laughed suddenly remembering what was happening at lunch.

"I have big ears?" Fang said.

I suddenly felt him coming closer. Something crunched on the ground as his footsteps got louder. The room suddenly got colder. I chuckled nervously and immediately grabbed something in hand range. I grabbed a broom-like object.

"Get closer and I'll whack you." I said.

_Oh why does this closet have to be so small?_

"Websters, eh?" Fang said.

I chuckled nervously, "It was just a joke."

"Only kissed once, huh?" Fang said.

He looked like a demon in the dark. No joke. The next thing you would know, he would grow horns on his head. I'll give you some healthy advice: Never run into Fang in a dark alley. You will definitely cry. For your mommy.

I felt Fang slam a hand on the side of me and I suddenly lost grip of the broom. I felt him kiss me and I melted into it. I was surprised at first. I thought he was going to bonk me on the head or something. But hey, I never said I…..didn't like this way. I always hated how I literally dissolved like soft ear wax (Bad picture, I know) whenever Fang kissed me, but now I didn't exactly hate it. It felt cold and nice at the same time. Not mushy-gushy and bubbly the way Nudge describes it. Fang and I both got startled as we heard the bell rang that we fell apart. I turned bright red, but thankfully he won't see it in the dark.

"That was the second one." Fang smirked.

I couldn't see him smirk, but I'll bet you a feather on my wing that he was. He's Fang. That just explains everything. I felt him kiss me again and then I wondered how long we're going to stay in here, kissing all day. Then a jolting thought came inside my head: I left Isa alone with Iggy. Isa alone with Iggy. That's kinda scary for a mom to imagine. Iggy's kinda the guy moms tell their little girls to be safe with if you called him a pervert. Though Iggy's my son…. Who's also the same age as me….… Holy moly, talk about _disturbing_. Fang didn't have any plans whatsoever to stop, so I just hoped.

_She….can….handle….it….by…herself…._

**Isa POV**

_MAAAAAAAAAAAAAX! Help me!_

I felt Iggy pull my pigtail _again_ and I cried out. My head ached as my pulse ran through there faster than the speed of light. That was the tenth time on the same pigtail!

"Ms. Cross, are you alright?" the science teacher asked me.

I smiled uneasily, "Yes. I'm okay."

"Alright, ma'am. Anything wrong, I'll send ya to the clinic. No problemo."

"Yeah, no problemo." I heard Iggy whisper in my ear.

I leaned to the side where Iggy was not sitting next to me. I rubbed my poor pigtail.

"Paige?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah?" the curly red-haired girl said looking up from her lab book.

"Can we switch seats? The air here is not exactly liking me." I said even more weakly.

She gave me a quizzical look, but then smiled, "Okay, sure."

We switched seats and I breathed a sigh of relief. I laid my paining head on my lab book.

_Now where did Max go?_

To answer my question, Max entered the room. Along with Fang. FANG!

_What is he doing…..?_

I saw Max's reddened face. I realized everything that happened. If you're thinking I read their expressions, nah. Those are for the bimbos who aren't telepathic. Instead, I _read_ Fang's mind. Boy, my brother sure has a lot going on in his head. If only he said it out loud. But poor Max will never stop blushing then.

"Now, Ms. Race and Mr. Cross, where have you both been? It's been five minutes after the bell rang." The science teacher said sounding very uptight.

"Sorry, we're late. We won't do this again." Max said looking down.

I bet five bucks (Sorry, not that rich.) that Fang was trying not to smirk. When they both sat down, I saw that Fang was right behind Max and she was quietly bearing it.

"Yo Fang, what did you do to our little Red Riding Max here?" Iggy, who was sitting next to her, chuckled.

Max gave Iggy a death glare. Iggy didn't even shut up and still laughed. Max gave me a sorry glance.

_Max: Did anything happen while I was abducted? _

_Nothing really. Got my pigtails pulled till they're almost come off. You got abducted? _

_Max: Pretty much. What fun. He pulled your pigtails?_

_And I also have next period Spanish with Iggy._

Max gave me a sympathetic look. I gratefully took it and Iggy winked at me. I almost turned red until I straightened myself up. I banged my head on the table and I'm pretty sure Paige must think I've gone stupid.

_Why did I ever say he was a pervert?_

**Max POV**

I entered World History quicker than a bird-kid could possibly do to see an angry Dominique glaring at her. Dominique tried to look intimidating with her legs standing apart also with the crossing of the arms, but it was no use. Her hazel eyes were too dull. Plus the almost white blond hair wasn't helping either. She looked like an ice queen, not a fighter like me. I grinned silently at that thought. I could be Wonder Woman if I wanted too.

"What did Kyle say to you?" She said stomping to me.

_Oh chill. It's not like I said yes._

"He didn't say anything to me." I said settling into my seat walking around her.

She hovered beside my desk and didn't move from there.

"He was talking to a freshman. Especially to you. Why the heck would he talk to _you_?" Dominique said rolling her eyes.

My anger flared a bit, but I kept it under control. I mean, not getting **pissed**, but…...yeah, you can say I got pissed.

_Why? Am I not good to talk to? I mean, I'm pretty nice once you get to know me. Once you get to know me._

"What do you mean by that?" I snapped.

Dominique looked a tad surprised I snapped, but resumed ranting, "Just cuz we're not going out right now doesn't mean you can steal him."

I narrowed my eyes, "FYI, he was the one who asked me out. Not me. You got that?"

_In that small teensy-weensy brain you got in there?_

"HE ASKED YOU OUT?" Dominique screeched.

"Oh please, go an octave down." I said rolling my eyes.

"I understand Rebecca, but why you? Out of all the people, you?" Dominique said to herself.

My anger flared. But this time I'm not controlling it. Hey, at least I tried. The hardest you can try in twenty seconds.

_I was just happy with Fang, now this?_

"What do you mean by that?" I said my body almost shaking. Not with laughter, but with anger.

"Why would he go out with a person like you? I mean, just look at yourself. Seriously? You are desperate for makeup. Trust me. He wouldn't want to go out with a scamp like you." Dominique sneered.

I widened my eyes and felt like slapping her, but I resisted the urge. My hand literally tingled with desire to slap her. I tried to distract myself by imagining her as an ugly Eraser. With that twisted nose, evil eyes, and jacked up body. Ah, the urge to punch just increased….dang it.

_This girl is such a…_

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I rejected him, alright? Now can you just go away? I kept a sign saying 'No Stuck-Ups Allowed Here.'" I said coldly.

Dominique kept her overly-glossed mouth open and walked away. I sat down and stroked my temples and took deep breaths.

_How can someone be so…..mean? Okay, maybe that's an understatement for Dominique, but that's the root word. But is this common for non-bird-kids? To bear bullies like this? They should chop them up like Erasers! Terminate them from this world!_

I raised my hand. The teacher nodded at me.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

She nodded and I left the classroom without wasting a second. I slammed the bathroom door closed and just sat there. I took off my coat and released my sweaty wings and stretched them.

_I never knew some students have to bear this… Is this what I really wanted to be?_

I felt my heart kinda brighten. Maybe it was gratefulness that I was a bird-kid and didn't have to bear all of this.

_But what about people who have to?_

Will you be easily be teased if you have a minor difference from perfect? That's heart-sickening. If you have braces, a scar, a bit weird at dressing, anything. Do something weird and no one would want to be your friends. Horrible rumors spread and suddenly everyone is repelled by you like a magnet. Don't dress right, you'll be a loner. Listen to some weird stuff and no one will want to talk to you. Just cuz you're different. Someone popular asks you out, and his previous girlfriend bullies you. I heaved a big sigh. I wiped away beads of sweat from her forehead. Just then the door (Not the bathroom door) opened and my heart beat raced. I instantly folded my wings and just sat there not daring to breathe.

_If that person saw my wings, what should I do then?_

"M-Maddie?" A voice called out.

My heart beat went to a normal rate when I recognized the voice. It was Isa. I opened the door and got outside. She looked tired and her eyes were red-rimmed. The skirt made it very uncomfortable. Who makes us wear a suit and a skirt in JUNE?

"M….Max, are you okay?" Isa asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied washing my hands.

_Stupid Dominique…._

"Did Dominique do something?" Isa asked crossing her arms.

"How….?" I said wondering.

_Oh, she must have read my mind…..She'll be a good mother when she grows up….geez._

Isa flushed when she read my mind again. Oops, wrong phrase.

"Well, let's put that aside. Did Dominique say anything?" Isa asked.

"She said some bad things cuz Kyle asked me out. Talk about possessive." I chuckled nervously.

Isa gave me a scolding look, "Max, don't joke when you're sad."

"What should I do then? I can't sulk and sit in one place." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"You should tell someone. Like a teacher or something." Isa suggested.

"And get more attention?" I said.

Isa realized that too and bent her head.

"Just ignore her. Try to. Plus, you can always get back at her once this mess is over." Isa winked.

I gave her a small smile and regained some of my mood back.

_Oh, I'll give her something in return alright._

"Yeah, surely." I said with a twinkle in my eye.

"Yeah, Max's back." Isa chuckled.

We both walked out of the bathroom and said our byes. Isa grinned and I grinned back.

_Thank you, Isa. You put moi back into a good mood._

But, what I didn't know that Isa's smile was forcefully put on. Little did I know Isa was experiencing bullying worse than mine. Far worse.

**Isa POV**

_At least Max is okay now._

I reluctantly entered the Spanish classroom. I sat down in my seat to only see a note stuck to it. I opened it slowly to see some words scribbled on it: Whore. There were more, but it was just so dirty to even tell anyone. I didn't even know some of the words, but I knew they were bad. I crumpled the paper and my eyes turned misty.

_Why am I so weak? I hate it!_

I sat alone while everyone chit-chatted with their friends. Spanish phrases were thrown everywhere. If you're wondering where Iggy was, he wasn't here. I was sent to another Spanish class since there was no space. At first, I thought it was escape from Iggy's little torture, but I didn't know I was entering a room where I might cry in .5 seconds. I heard Suzy and he little gang snicker behind me and the mist thickened.

_How am I supposed to know Suzy liked Ryan? It's not like I said yes._

"Shows you don't mess with Suzy." A girl behind me remarked.

_How did __**I**__ mess with her?_

The bell rang and I ran out of there so fast. I really wanted to see Iggy. I didn't want to tell him, but just wanted to be somewhere near the flock. Just to be comforted by their sight. I saw Iggy and almost joined him until I saw Jamie walk beside him and I shrank away.

_Why…did she have to come now…..?_

I saw Iggy try to edge away from her, but it was no use. On the other side I saw Fang and Max, but was reluctant to tell them. Max was smiling maybe because of something Fang said and I didn't want to ruin anything.

"Isa?" A voice behind me called.

I turned around to see Dylan giving me a worried look. He always has that look on his face. Cautious and watchful. Though a bit meek.

"Dylan…." I said trying to not let the tears fall by looking up at the ceiling.

"You okay? No offense and I know girls don't like to hear this from guys, but you look awful." Dylan replied.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"Sorry, I was just saying. Chocolate? It makes me feel better." Dylan suggested giving me a bar.

I took it and just stared at it.

"Isa, if you don't tell me what happened, how am I supposed to know and maybe help you?"

"…It's nothing. I can….handle it by myself. But thanks. Really. For the chocolate bar." I said giving him a small smile.

Dylan shook his head, "You know what Isa? You don't want to worry others and keep whatever is hurting you inside of you. That's not healthy."

"I told you, it's nothing." I said.

When the flock joined to go home, Max smiled, "Thanks for the advice, Isa. It helped."

I smiled weakly, "Glad to hear that."

We picked up Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. Gazzy was voicing his entire day to Max and Angel was holding Fang's hand talking about her teacher. Nudge was finally done chattering about this 'cuuuuuuuuuuuute' guy in the school. She noticed me and had this weird look on her face.

_Nudge: I wonder…_

"Hey Isa, can I hold your hand?" Nudge asked.

"Oh….sure, Nudge." I smiled.

I held her hand and I thought about Suzy. She's really pretty, but why does she have to be so nasty? Who writes such cruel things? Do they normally do this? If this is how bullying is in high school, then what about college? And some school after that?

"Isa? Hey Isa? We're home." Nudge said snapping me out of my thinking.

"Oh, great." I mumbled releasing her hand.

Everyone scrambled upstairs to shower (Everyone except Iggy, of course.). I grabbed my clothes and rushed downstairs into the bathroom.

_I could use a hot shower to get my mind out of this tangled mess._

I almost closed the door until someone slid inside.

"Hiya." Iggy winked.

"What are you doing here?" I said surprised feeling self-conscious.

The bathroom was already so small and with the towering Iggy, it made me feel small. Very small.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to clean my….you know, dirty hair." Iggy shrugged.

_Iggy wants to shower? Whoa, that's a miracle, but can't he go in a different bathroom? Wait… D….Dirty? Dirty Hair? Ohhhhh!_

"You can do that after **I **shower." I said edging him to the door.

"Well, that's really sad. Why don't we shower _together_? That'll be _really _fun and we won't waste water. They always say: Global warming is bad. Very baaaad." Iggy smirked.

I turned bright red till the roots of my hair. Though it can't get warm, I felt my hair go fifty degrees warmer.

"Iggy! Go!" I said pushing him closer to the door.

He then kissed me really, really strong. I almost fell back cuz of that. I banged into the sink and I could feel bruise starting to rise and slowly turn a sick purple. Oh, this kiss has to be worth that bruise. Which I say with a flushed face that it is.

_This is really, really, REALLY bad. We're in a bathroom for God's sake! Who knows what could hap—_

He finally released and I took a deep breath. Even Iggy was breathing a bit faster than the usual.

I gasped, "What was that for! Just cuz we have air sacs doesn't mean we don't have to breathe."

"Well, you said that I didn't kiss you long enough. So that's why."

My color deepened (I looked like I had a flu) and I felt my very warm cheeks flush even more.

"Iggy…About before, I can take a shower by myself. I know how to." I said slowly trying to not show him my face.

"Let me teach you for once, Tutor Isa." Iggy winked.

_Me and my stupid mouth. _

"GO!" I said opening the door.

He laughed as he went out and I knew he knew that I was blushing.

_Dang it!_

**Iggy POV**

I cracked up when I was outside. Isa's face was amazing to look at. Every word I said made her open her mouth and blush till her hair roots. Not to mention, she was cute when I said 'together'. Not to be disgusting, but I was a eighth hoping she would say yes. Yeah, yeah, I know, I am a perv, but hey, I'm a teenager guy who practically lives with his girlfriend. What can I do? I chuckled to myself as I flopped on my bed. I pulled out a familiar black-looking object and started to work on it. As I was working on it, I realized that Isa and I weren't talking much at school. She's always avoiding me or saying something's up. I'm not the possessive type, but we just barely talk. We have gym together, but she says she wants to go with some girl named Mary. I dunno…. And that Jamie, geez. Talk about hold arm very tightly that it might possibly come out. She always comes when I want to talk to Isa the most. Does Isa have a reason why she's acting like this? Plus, she looked exhausted when we were coming back.

_Flashback:_

"_Isa? Hey Isa? We're home." Nudge said patting Isa on the arm._

_Isa blinked and then said 'Oh' and ran inside the house._

_I should just hang here and maybe watch some TV. That TV show that made people dive in a tank full of living sharks sounded good yesterday. Today is…..eating slugs. Oh what fun, I thought._

"_Ig?" Nudge said sounding worried or something._

_I beckoned her to sit on the couch. She walked over and snuggled onto the couch and I stroked her hair. Curly little ringlets she had. Always a bit rough on the ends due to the straightening, but was really soft on the rest._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I don't know what, but something is disturbing Isa. I don't know what it is though. I felt it when I held her hand. You know how I can feel emotions though touch, right?" Nudge explained._

"_Yeah, I do. Disturbing her? Nah. Plus, her aura was a bit yellow today. I felt some darkening, but no big stuff. It could be about a nosy teacher or something. She would have also told us." I said waving it off._

"_You like Isa for about five months now and yet you don't know that Isa doesn't tell anyone about her about whatever's bothering her. She's not the type to tell somebody about her worries." Nudge replied raising an eyebrow._

_Realization dawned on me and I groaned._

_That's true. Oh Isa, why are you that type? … And man, Nudge is maturing! She only talked under hundred words…., I thought._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed as I fiddled (Just learned the word newly) with the bomb. It was funky with hairclips attached around it along with Isa's alarm clock (Shhhh) to the side of it. Poor Hello Kitty alarm clock. I started it without myself knowing and jumbled around anxious to set it off. I hacked the bomb's cover open to see the usual tangle of wires.

"It's the blue wire, Ig, not the red. Red sets it off immediately and blue sets it off. You always forget that for some reason." Gazzy said coming out of nowhere.

"I know, I know." I said waving my hand dismissively.

I snipped off the blue wire making the continuous ticking stop. My thoughts kept going back to Isa and why she was acting this way.

_Sometimes I seriously wonder what's going on in that girl's mind._

**Fang POV**

I scowled at how long Nudge was taking her shower.

"'I need to take my beauty shower.'" I muttered grumbling to myself.

Finally, I got fed up once she started singing some pop song and went downstairs. And just when I was about to reach the doorknob to the bathroom door, Isa got out. She was wiping her wet hair with her uniform draped over her shoulder. She was wearing the same green shirt again.

"Oh hey Fang. You look really nice today." She said smiling too sweetly. Too sweetly.

_Uh oh._

"Mhmmm, you got that right. Now can you hang my uniform? Thank you!" She said giving me a peck on the cheek before running upstairs.

I scowled quietly.

_I did not just wait thirty minutes to hang my sister's uniform. Let me just throw it here._

I thought about it for a second and then gave in.

_After all, she is kinda my sister…._

I trudged upstairs to Isa's room and flung the uniform on her bed. Just then, a crumpled piece of paper flew out of Isa's uniform. Along with a chocolate bar. I picked up the chocolate bar and set it aside.

_Where did she get the choco bar?_

When I picked up the crinkly piece of paper, it felt like it was being crushed by a car or something. Isa or whoever crumpled it crumpled it to perfection. I opened the note and gasped quietly.

* * *

Review? And my goal of reviews is to reach 243 reviews before the next chapter. Please grant this tired author's wish ;) I just can't wait till the good part comes :D


	56. Oh Crap

Thanks for the awesome support you guys! You're the best. Really. :D I just wished I could type everything out cuz I got the entire story planned. From beginning to the very end which is an epilogue (Even to the last word). So excited! 8D

**Thanks:**

fangout (Thank you for favoriting me and the story! You're THE best! :D)

animefreak17544 (Thankzzz for favoriting ;D)

Sodapop5353 (I just love your enthusiasm! :D And thanks a bunch for keeping my story on your profile! I had tears of happiness when I read this review. It really did fill my heart. Thank you so much :) And wow, three reviews from the same person? Thank you~!)

SliverStar121 (I just loved reading your review. Simply loved it :D Don't you just love Fang? If he was real, I would hug him real tight. And then he'll beat me up for it ;))

PatonxJulia (I totally agree. I felt sorry for Isa too, but couldn't help writing it. ;) Thanks for reviewing! Oh and have you heard 'Alive And Amplified' by the 'The Mooney Suzuki' , it's pretty good and I think you might like it :D)

Writer of the Light (I'm sorry you don't like my story. **Really** sorry. It's just that I wish you can read it till the latest chapter and judge it. If you still don't like it, then I'm really very sorry. And to answer all three of your questions: Well about the model part….well, Isa's mom **was** a model. And about Fang, I know he won't get infatuated with beauty. It's just that I bet his dad would also be surprised too. And about Angel, two same poles repel like north and south poles on magnets. You might understand what I'm saying if you read the further chapters and if I sound mean to you in any way, I'm really sorry. I was just trying to say something. All I gotta say is that, I'm not professional, but I try my best. And this might sound weird, but thank you for telling me what you honestly think. I'm really grateful for that :) )

BookWorm2011 (Thank you so much. And I just wanted to tell you something. I'm really sorry for annoying you so much when this story first started out. I was looking back in the chapters, and man, I was annoying you like crazy when you were PANTHERPIRDE or soemthing. If you're mad at that, then I'm really sorry. I guess I got more mature or better at writing (I'm pretty sure it's the latter ;)) cuz now I don't feel good in doing that to you. So, I'm sorry and a big THANKS for supporting me from the start :D)

boxtoplad999 (Hahaha, thanks! And I'll try my best! Thanks for the review~~! :))

Whisper13 (You took the words out of my mouth! I will surely do that and it will be coming soon. As I said before, I planned everything out and that will come in the next few chapters. So stay tuned~! And again, thanks for the great suggestion! :D)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of James Patterson however Isa and the rest of the characters are mine. ONLY MINE! MUHAHAHAHAHA. Psch, I'm not crazy ;)

* * *

**Isa POV**

"Isa?" Fang called when he entered the room.

"Oh hi. What's up?" I said beckoning him to sit down on the bed.

Fang quietly sat on the bed and just stared at his shoes.

"Ummmm…..what's up, Fangey?" I said trying to get him annoyed.

It worked. He scowled at me.

"Do not use that name, _Issy_." Fang glowered and then smirked.

My grin immediately turned into a scowl very similar to his. That nickname was annoying. I don't even know how it got started, but it just did. Iggy was fooling around and just made it up out of thin air. The entire flock said it was cute and didn't stop using it ever since. You guys can tell Fang used it to his liking which was a lot.

"So anyway, what's up? And no, I'm not letting you use my computer. I think it has a virus or something cuz of _somebody_." I said giving him a look.

Fang rolled his eyes. "I don't need it. My laptop's faster."

I rolled my eyes and then gasped dramatically, "You're not going to give me the capital Talk."

Fang gave me a dangerous look that he usually reserved for Erasers, "Are you trying to make me puke or worse, get mad?"

I laughed, "Fine, fine. What do you want to tell me?"

Fang looked uncomfortable, "I just wanted to talk. Y'know, talk?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Talk? Talk? Fang just wants to talk?" I looked at my imaginary watch, "I didn't know the world was ending so soon. I'm not that ready for that yet."

Fang glared at me and I chuckled. Fang shook his head.

"Max is rubbing of on you."

I grinned, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Really? I didn't know that." Fang said with his voice literally dripping in sarcasm.

But I knew that was what he loved about her. Her free spirit and her straightforward-ness along with her no-nonsense attitude.

"Fine, fine. I'll be quiet." I said giving him a small smile.

"What's this?" Fang finally said taking out a crumpled piece of paper.

My smile disappeared the moment I recognized the note. I could tell that note apart from millions of crumpled notes. It was folded so that the words inside of it are not shown.

_How in the bird did Fang get that note?_

_Fang: She's going to lie in three, two, one—"_

"What is that?" I said tilting my head acting nonchalantly.

_Fang: If I didn't know already what was inside of the note, I would have believed every single word that came out of that little mouth._

I felt my cheeks go slightly red and hoped he couldn't notice it.

Fang raised an eyebrow, "You should know what it is. It was in your uniform."

I winced slightly as I finally remembered where I kept it.

_Why did I put it there out of all the places? If Fang finds out anything, he is more than likely to cause a commotion. Not even a small one, one big enough to get the entire flock to get into big trouble._

"That's Fang alright." I muttered under my breath.

Fang didn't catch it despite his raptor-like hearing which was surprising, but it made me relieved. If I did the same to Iggy, he would hear me even if I said it through my lips. Fang gave me the note and I took a quick glance inside though I already knew what I was going to see. My heart kinda shrunk when I saw the note again. It had all these horrible, horrible words written in it. I didn't know some of them and there are some which I wish I didn't know them.

"Man, isn't someone's language colorful? It must have fallen into my pocket or something." I said giving the note back to him.

"How in the _bird_ can a note fall into a pocket?" Fang said sounding annoyed.

_Fang: Can she possibly be any worse at lying?_

"I really don't know. Maybe it was for somebody else?" I lamely said.

"Then why does it have your fake name on it?" Fang countered.

I squeezed my eyes in frustration. When I opened them, I noticed I was crying. Tears were daring to fall out. I screamed silently at my weakness.

"Hey….don't cry. You're horrible at crying too." Fang said softly.

I covered my face, but I couldn't stop the tears from coming out. Fang pulled me and gave me a hug. It was surprising for even him to do, but it felt so warm. Almost comforting by his hug. His arms felt warm and calming.

"…..Why? Why am I crying so easily?" I sniffled. Great, now I got Fang's uniform wet.

"…It's cuz…..you never got treated this way." Fang replied. He stroked my hair and I felt a bit better, so I pulled away and wiped my face.

"Why didn't you tell anyone in the flock?" Fang asked giving me a look.

"I….dunno." I said though I perfectly knew why. So it won't turn out like this.

Fang sighed, "Fine, don't tell me. But tell me who did it." Fang said with a determined look that even reached his eyes.

I looked away keeping quiet.

_Fang: Oh God, why did you have to give me the most stubborn sister ever?_

I gave him a small smile and he rolled his eyes, but I knew he was smiling.

"I'll find out, Isa. Just saying." Fang said.

"Don't….tell anyone." I said weakly.

Fang gave me a look, but agreed. He patted me on the head and then Fang did the impossible, he gave me a peck on the cheek. It didn't last even two seconds, but it felt like a minute to me. I blinked my eyes cuz I couldn't believe it and then I felt all of a sudden warm inside my heart.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"You're…..welcome." Fang said also not believing he just did that.

I felt happy he did that. Just really happy. It made me feel…..at ease. That I'm not supposed to have anything to worry about. That kind of feeling.

_Fang: She's so cute when she looks like that._

I turned red.

"I heard that." I mumbled.

"Oh…right. Forgot." He said with patches of red on his face.

_Fang: Damn._

_Hehehe…..It's kinda nice to have an older brother. Gets annoyed easily, but protective._

He smiled and I noticed he clenched the note with determination. He left me thinking.

_There are over thousand girls who could have that loopy handwriting. He can never find out that it's Suzy._

Unfortunately, I didn't know that Fang knew she was in my Spanish class. You wanna know how? My Spanish teacher's name is on it. Not everyone is named Mrs. Sanchez in that school. Unfortunately.

**The Next Day**

I was walking to Biology thinking about my math teacher lecturing me. I sighed.

_I can't help it if I'm not smart…._

I felt someone grab my shoulder and saw Iggy.

"Hey. How's life?" He asked.

"Aright, I guess. Where were you and Fang at lunch?"

_Finally! A moment to talk to Iggy. In this school! Barely even talk to him in school. At least the hallways are pretty empty._

"Fang apparently was talking when he was not supposed to in gym and got detention. I got detention in history for making a pencil explode." Iggy answered looking slightly bashful.

"The Fang part is completely unbelievable. And Iggy, how in the bird did you make a pencil explode?" I said incredulously shaking my head.

"You want me to teach you pyro-ism?" Iggy laughed, "And by the look on your face, I would take that as a 'Hell no'"

I chuckled.

"Don't you have detention too? You didn't do your math homework for so long, right? Max also got detention for talking back to the English teacher." Iggy wondered.

"And Max's afterschool which she has been postponing for a day. The English teacher was being all prissy about it. No wonder everybody doesn't like her. And the math teacher called mine off cuz she said she wanted to go to the teacher's lounge for something."

"More like someone. She and the gym teacher are having something. I heard it somewhere." Iggy said slightly smirking.

"Not everything is you hear is true….." I murmured as I wondered whether Fang figured out anything at all. I wanted to ask him at lunch, but he was off in detention.

"Mhmm…..hey, are you okay? I feel like you're avoiding me or something." Iggy said startling me.

_Cuz of a Jamie who might cause a fuss in a blink of an eye._

"Why would I do that? I'm just tired of waking up so early when I could just sleep late." I lied.

"Isa, just to let you know, your eyes blink a lot when you lie. And they're blinking like a ticking bomb right now."

"I'm serious, Iggy. I wouldn't do that."

_Unless there's a certain Jamie involved._

"Hey, speaking of avoiding, let's _avoid_ Biology. It's boring anyway." Iggy suggested grinning a bit.

And do what exactly?" I said not listening.

"Come on." Iggy smiled.

"Now what is—?"

Iggy pulled me inside of a closet (Just how many closets are in this school?) and it was completely dark inside except for a small night lamp. The small glow shoed me this was a janitor's closet. The smell of bleaches and soaps filled my nose.

"What the—?"

Then Iggy kissed me full-on and I was caught by surprise. My textbook scattered and I couldn't find it. His hands held my face and my eyes were wide open. Iggy started getting really heavy and I slipped and fell down, but Iggy didn't stop. We were on the ground kissing and Iggy didn't look like he had any plans to stop.

_Are we making out? I never made out with anyone before! Heck, not even Iggy. We only kissed. Nothing else._

That kiss/make-out was the most intensive kiss I ever had with Iggy. It was but uncomfortable as I was on the floor with Iggy on top of me. Really uncomfortable. It almost crushed my lungs and air sacs.

I tugged on his tie, "Iggy…..can't…..breathe."

He didn't hear or didn't listen (I'm pretty sure it's the latter) and went on. By then, I was really uncomfortable. I knew it was Iggy, but I never had such a passionate kiss with Iggy before. It really made me feel weird.

"Iggy…..please…we…might….get …caught….please…"

He didn't listen to me and I was just on the verge of uncomfortable to unbearable. I felt his hands on my face and tried to pull them away to get his attention.

"Please!" I said.

That seemed to get him and just the moment before he released, a beam of light shone on both of faces. In place of the light, a short and thin janitor was standing. He didn't look exactly happy to see two teens making out in his closet. Iggy and I couldn't breathe for five seconds.

_Iggy: Holy crap…._

* * *

**Isa POV**

I was really embarrassed as I sat in the chair outside of the principal's office. My face was blood-red and I stared at the floor. I felt my mind going mental with emotions. I was uncomfortable with the sudden make out, embarrassed for getting caught and sent to the principal's office, and really mad at Iggy for not stopping, and really anxious on what the principal was going to say. Iggy sat next to me, but I didn't look at him. I was truly embarrassed for the janitor finding us with Iggy literally on top of me. Though the janitor was half blind and really old, he could tell that I was a girl and Iggy's the guy and we were doing something we were not supposed to. I was just really mad at Iggy. If he stopped, none of this would have happened.

_Oh, why did this happen?_

"You may go in." The secretary said to both of us.

I got up along with Iggy who tried to talk to me.

"Isa, I didn't know this was going to—"

He instantly quieted when he saw the principal's stern face. Her room didn't change at all when I last saw it. Certificates bordered her room like wallpaper and a couple of trophies were in the back. On her desk were a family picture and a computer along with many folders, papers, and contracts of some sort.

_Iggy: She's a bit chubby, but definitely intimidating._

I felt a small urge to scream at Iggy.

_Can you please be serious for once?_

"Well, Mr. Cross and MR. Anderson, what were you both doing in Mr. Cook's closet when you both are supposed to be in seventh period, biology?" The principal said adjusting her glasses. I turned redder and gulped.

"Well, I got lost and then I saw I-Natalie and she was looking for her text book cuz she tripped and all the papers scattered everywhere and the textbook was inside of the closet so we both went in and tried to find it." Iggy said in one breath.

"I see…How did Natalie's textbook get scattered into a closed closet?" Principal Franklin asked raising an eyebrow.

_Oh no, she got us cornered._

I looked at Iggy who was struggling to find a good lie to say. He gave me an anxious look.

_Iggy: Isa, do something! Change her mind!_

_No way! Iggy, do you know what you're asking me to do? I don't like manipulating minds!_

_Iggy: Don't be so stubborn, Isa! You did it to the toll center guy! We're going to be in big trouble as you can tell._

_I'm being stubborn? I did that at that time cuz we had no other option. And besides, it's all your fault!_

_Iggy: How the hell was I supposed to know that the janitor was going to come in? _

_It's not that!_

Iggy kept quiet and I left the argument in the air.

"So both of you do not have any explanation as in why you both were in the closet. The janitor might be blind, but he knew what was going on. And you even told me a lie?" The principal said with a dangerous tone.

_Oh man….._

_Iggy: Isa, please!_

"I'm going to call both of your parents." The principal said taking out two files labeled 'Anderson, Luke' and 'Cross, Natalie'.

_Iggy: Isa!_

"That is funny…..Both of you are having the same phone number and house address. But you both are not related in a sibling sort of way, only cousins. How is that possible?" The principal said squinting her eyes as if the papers are giving fake information. Which they are, but she doesn't know that.

The principal looked at us incredulously, "Do you both live tog—"

I plunged into her mind flipping through her mind and its not-private-anymore memories. Her first kiss, her marriage, her first child, and then the death of her husband. I was troubled to peep into that kind of mind. Ones that faces sorrow, death and misery. Plus, I didn't like looking into her private matters. Sure, I look into the flock's minds all the time, but I don't _search_ them. I felt dread building up in me as I searched for her current thoughts. The mind is like folders with papers in it. Mind-readers have to sort through them to find the current thought and with everything principal faced, there were many papers in the folders. It was almost unbearable. I finally found the current thought and I felt horrible when I was erasing it like a mistake on a quiz. I escaped her mind as fast as I got into it and Principal Franklin blinked a couple of times.

"I'm sorry. Oh look, my desk is a complete mess. One minute." She said taking our folders away.

My heart felt uneasy and I squirmed in my seat. Iggy looked unaffected.

"Now how may I help you too? Do you both have a problem or something that I can help with?" Principal Franklin smiled pleasantly.

The smile tore me off. I almost couldn't breathe. I immediately got out of the room and Iggy followed me. Once we were out of the room, I could feel myself breathe easily now.

"Pheew. That was close." Iggy said with a big sigh.

I didn't say anything. I still felt horrible on how I poked through her private matters. Sure, she wasn't important to me, but I still hate doing it. And I was just really mad at Iggy. Steaming to be exact.

"Hey, are you—"

"Iggy, can't you be serious for once?" I said really wanting to contain my anger, but I just couldn't.

"What do you mean by that? And what did you mean that it was all my fault?"

"You know I don't like manipulating minds. Not even one bit. It makes me feel like a terminator or something!"

"But we were helpless. No option, Isa!" Iggy exclaimed.

"You're the different Spanish class. Mine is right, yours is left." I said dismissingly.

And that was it. I felt Iggy's gaze on me as I walked away. I felt his brisk footsteps as he walked away. I was in the foulest mood ever. My mind was scattered and emotions were shown right on my face. Irritated, mad, and embarrassed, all of the above. I couldn't care less on what the Spanish teacher is going to lecture me on.

My seat was directly in front of Suzy so you can see how my mood just brightened. What surprised is to see Fang in my Spanish class though he was supposed to be in his writing class. And he was in no better mood I was in right now. He was tipping Suzy's chair back almost all the way that she could fall down. His face was deathly near Suzy's face. Suzy's pretty face was distorted with fear and shock.

"Ever, ever, do that to Natalie again, I think you know what's going to happen." Fang said in a low tone.

He let go of the chair making her almost fall back if her friends didn't caught her and pushed it to the front so she won't fall backwards and Fang hurriedly left the room meeting my eyes.

"Fang?" I murmured softly as we both stood facing the opposite way.

He was silent and then spoke, "Told you I'll figure it out."

"You shouldn't have done that." I said softening a bit when I saw Suzy breathe a bit too fast.

"You should have heard the entire thing and how she argued that she was innocent. You should have seen her face when I pulled out the note."

"Still, Fang. I'm glad you're worried about me, but…."

"If someone makes you cry, I can't bear it. I just can't. I'll kick their butt if I have to." Fang said before leaving.

Finally, the ignorant teacher noticed and called out, "Oi, who's that?"

Fang kept walking until the corner and stood still only to dissolve into the air. Though I couldn't see him, I knew he was there because if he moved even in the slightest bit, we could see it. I saw a few strand of his hair as the A.C moved it, but it was not that noticeable.

"Who was that?" the teacher asked in accented English to Suzy.

Suzy was too frightened to answer and her golden skin was paled as she shook her head. Her little gang was also scared silly. The teacher sighed not even noticing me entering the room which was fine for me. I felt the little gang and Suzy cower and become deathly silent as I sat down. I felt a bit sorry for them.

_Fang must have given them a good scare._

"So I heard somebody was having a good time in a closet." A voice whispered in my ear making my blood run cold.

It was obviously Suzy's. The exotic, but perfect English, yes, that's definitely Suzy's voice. My sorry for Suzy and her little gang completely dissolved. I didn't bother turning around, but kept my attention to some Spanish worksheets on my desk. _Lo siento, Suzy, por estoy muy ocupada. _I hoped I got that right.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Not even they know it." Suzy whispered more.

My blood pressure was never so high before. I could feel Suzy daring to cross my limit.

"Don't use your brother as a defense. That just shows you can't solve your old problems." A different girl snickered.

She crossed it. I turned around and slammed a hand on her desk. Suzy jerked back in her seat surprised.

"Listen, Suzy. I didn't tell my brother. He figured it out and wanted to do something. Like normal brothers do when someone makes their sister cry. Now would all slobs just shut up?" I said through my teeth.

Suzy blinked at me not believing I just snapped at her. I felt bad because I was taking out my anger on somebody else, but she was just crossing the line at a very bad time. Her little gang blinked at me and I sighed heavily.

"By the way, that's your cue." I said before I turned around.

The bell rang and I got out of that classroom without any word. I saw Max, Dylan, Fang, and Iggy and we joined to go home. Iggy and I didn't speak or even look at each other. Dylan, or course, noticed something strange and looked at me for an answer. I kept silent. We were all silent along the entire way until Max started brightening things up by talking with Dylan and Iggy who mumbled some responses.

I walked over to Fang and he asked me quietly, "Did she say anything?"

"Suzy? …No, nothing at all…. Thanks." I lied.

"Don't hide things, Isa. You can always tell me." Fang said giving me a sigh.

I felt strange about confiding thing to a person. But Fang's my brother, but I never confided in anyone before. It just felt really weird; I'm not used to it. I wanted to keep it to myself. Why trouble people with your problems? That sounds like an annoying person. We picked up Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy who were all pretty excited to go home. Iggy talked with Gazzy a bit too enthusiastically which the flock noticed. I felt somebody grabbing my hand and I looked down to see Angel giving me a curious look.

"Why does Iggy have a heavily-guarded shield than normal?" She asked.

I blinked.

_Whoa….she has a better vocabulary than a normal seven-year old. How could I have not notice that?_

I shrugged, "I don't know. You should ask him."

"Who's Suzy? Is she mean? Angel asked.

_She must have read Fang's mind or something._

I sighed really tired and loosened my tie a bit. I ruffled my skirt though it didn't have a speck of dirt on it.

"It's nothing, Angel. Everything is fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked with those bright blue eyes of hers.

_You cannot possibly tell a lie to those blue eyes._

I looked away and nodded. We reached home and I collapsed in my room. I closed my eyes and just sat on my bed.

_What a day it's been._

"We need to talk."

I opened my eyes to see Iggy out of his uniform wearing faded jeans and the usual red shirt. He stood at the door watchful of my reaction.

"Close the door. I need to change." I said.

He closed the door and I locked it. I took my own sweet time changing. I slipped on the usual green shirt and opened the door. Iggy came inside and sat on Max's bed. We were both silent not even saying a word.

"Okay, so what happened?" Iggy said breaking the silence.

Almost instantly, I replied, "I think you know."

"You're the one who's mad at me for no reason." Iggy said frustrated.

"No reason? You told me to manipulate the principal's mind! And you know I hate doing that unless it's an emergency and we have no other choice left." I said not wasting a single breath.

"Oh puh-leeeze, like we weren't in an emergency. The old woman almost found out we lived together and had the same number." Iggy exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you." I cried out as I sat further in my bed.

Iggy let out a raggedy sigh, "How was I supposed to know that the janitor was going to come in!"

"You didn't stop kissing me when I told you to!" I said with all the shades of red on my face.

"You're mad cuz of _that_?" Iggy said incredulously.

"Of course I am! You didn't stop." I said feeling like my face can fry an egg cuz of its hotness.

"What's wrong in kissing the girl I like?" Iggy said red in the face too.

"Oh, I don't know, getting caught? And almost getting neck-deep in…trouble." I said filled with sarcasm.

"Again, how was I supposed to know that the janitor was going to come in!"

"You were on top of me, Iggy!" I said with my neck red too, "We were making out! It was my first time making out with someone. Forget someone, it was my first time making out with you." I said feeling my entire body go warm. I was never so red in my life.

"Yeah, like I had tons of practice." Iggy muttered rolling his eyes.

"Did you ever think that I could have been uncomfortable? It was such a small closet and I felt really uneasy." I said feeling torn.

Iggy's face softened a little, "You were uncomfortable?"

I slowly nodded my head, "Yes. I really was."

We were both flustered at what I said.

"So….are you saying you don't want to kiss anymore?" Iggy said his expression unreadable.

"Did I say that?" I said feeling drained out of all my energy. I never fought with Iggy so much before. Sure, we had some small…..conflicts, you can't help it, but we made up within minutes.

"Are we seriously fighting about this? That I didn't stop making out with when you told me to?" Iggy said closing his eyes, "And everything that happened afterward was my fault?"

"I don't mean that, Iggy. It's just that I was really uncomfortable. If you stopped, we could have said something else to the janitor and…."

"So, it's my fault." Iggy concluded his tone also unreadable.

I couldn't find any words to speak. I tried to say something, but nothing came out of my mouth.

"I'm tired of this." He said leaving the room slamming the door behind him.

I was still in surprise of what happened. After that phase was done, I sighed heavily.

_Fine, be that way….._

I just sat there leaning against the wall. The door opened and I half expected to see Iggy. It wasn't. It was Max.

* * *

**Max POV**

"Hey, Is….whoa, why do you look depressed?" I said looking at her dull expression.

She brightened up with that smile of hers. There's a sad thing though: I know the difference between her real smile and fake. Her real smile reached to her eyes. This one didn't.

"It's nothing, Max. You were saying something?" She said trying to change the subject. Her voice sounded airy and carefree.

"…..Let's eat." I finally said.

"Oh…." Isa looked away, "I'm not hungry. I ate a lot during lunch."

I give her a smirk, "Am I hearing Isa refuse pepperoni pizza?"

Isa gave me a slightly amused smile, "I guess so, yeah."

"What?" I murmured.

Isa pretended to yawn and turned the other way covering herself with her covers. I left the room and went to Gazzy's room. Gazzy and Iggy were making something and I knew perfectly what it was. I cleared my throat and they both looked up. Gazzy shoved it under his bed and gave me the sweetest smile a bird-kid could give when the terminator catches him making bombs. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll let it go for once. Pizza downstairs." I said giving Gazzy a small smile.

His face brightened up four shades and he ran downstairs murmuring wildly to himself. 'Cheese!', 'Perfect ingredient', 'Just what I need….' Sometimes I'm terribly worried about that kid.

_How can cheese be explosive? You know what? I'm not even going to ask._

I saw Iggy still on his bed deep in thought.

"Yo Ig, did you hear me? Pizza's downstairs. Come on." I said.

"I'm not hungry. You can go." Iggy said in the tone that meant 'I'm-in-no-mood-'

"You? Not hungry? They so don't match. Now get your butt downstairs." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Max. Please." He said giving me a pained look.

_If I see you taking midnight snacks, you are so….._

I sighed and started going downstairs making the smell of warm pizzas fill my nose. I'm practically hypnotized by the smell. I slightly moan in the warm bread plus the oily cheese smell.

_Iggy doesn't want to eat…. Wow, it is kinda a miracle, but at the wrong time. And that's funny, Isa doesn't want to eat though we're having pizza._

I stopped midway in the stairs.

_Both of them don't want to eat. Did something happen…..between them?_

**The Next Day**

First period, I got yet another lecture from Ms. Umbel.

"If you keep postponing the detention, I will be forced to take immediate action." Ms. Umbel ranted.

I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Let me give you an offer, Maddie. Instead of detention, take a tutoring class afterschool. Todd will help you."

"Todd?"

Almost instantly, Todd appears with a smile on his face.

"Ms. Umbel, did you call?" Todd asked with hat sincere smile on his face.

"Help Maddie today afterschool. I want full details on what you did and I need papers to prove it. I don't know what you do, Todd, but Maddie needs to have that slope formula along with the quadratic equation inside of her head before tomorrow morning, okay?" Ms. Umbel said in one breath.

Todd gave me a smile, "Surely, Ms. Umbel."

Ms. Umbel left with a brisk walk and Todd gave me an amused look.

"What are you smiling at?" I grumbled.

I just couldn't wait to get myself out of this school. The day I do, I will scream in happiness not caring for the world.

"Tell you what, Maddie. We don't have to stay in this dinky school. We can go to the library or someplace. But do come, if you don't, I'm never going to hear the end of it from Ms. Umbel." Todd offered.

_Finally! A normal human understands my pain of this school._

"I don't promise." I shrugged.

The bell rang and I didn't waste a second getting my butt out of there.

"Just try." Todd called out.

_Good luck~!_

Second period was a breeze and there came third period. I cornered Isa in third period, Theater.

"I-Natalie, what happened between you and Luke?" I whispered as Mr. Berry went on and on how Shakespeare was amazing.

She gave me a glance, "Nothing, Maddie. Really."

"You need more lying lessons. Just saying." I said giving her a look.

Isa kept quiet and sighed, "Really, Maddie. If something were to happen, I would tell you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right. Suuuure. I had to almost beg you when we were in the mission to tell me what happened between you and Iggy."

"Maddie Race? Do you have something to add to William Shakespeare biography?" Mr. Berry said calling out my name loud and clear.

Everyone looked back at me. It was so annoying every time they did that. It's like 'Dude, the teacher is there. Not here. Turn around.' And did he have to be that loud?

"A little louder please. Australia couldn't hear you." I muttered between my teeth.

Isa gave me an amused smile and I pressed her with more questions despite Mr. Berry's….outburst. The bell rang making everyone get up.

"It's nothing, Maddie."

I sighed, "If ever do want to tell somebody, I'm available."

Isa kept quiet and I saw a barely invisible nod come. I left the room and went through all my classes. All of them were a blur to me. But lunch stood out. Isa and Iggy refused to talk to each other and didn't even look at each other. Fang and Dylan finally noticed that something was up. But the two didn't say anything. I scowled at Iggy, but he was busy looking down to see me. Finally the day was over and I couldn't believe I survived it. Eighth period was a hassle cuz of Dominique, but I honestly couldn't care less about hat. I almost joined the flock until Todd cornered me.

"Maddie." He said giving me a warning look.

I scowled at him and tried walking until he literally begged. I sighed and finally agreed.

"Hey guys, I have to go to detention for Ms. Umbel or she's going to kill me." I nodded to the flock.

"Come home soon." Fang murmured to me nodding.

I didn't see Isa, but I think she was still trying to find the flock. The flock left leaving me in this school. As I said before, I would choose to be tied with my hands behind my back and fight with Erasers than be in this school.

"Come. I know this café we can go to." Todd said getting some papers and his bag.

We got out of the school and I grumbled every single step we took.

"Why do we have to go in uniform?" I complained.

"Quit complaining. At least, it looks good on you." Todd said giving me a backwards glance.

I felt my face go red, but I pushed that aside. More steps and the sun was beating down on me like a hammer to a nail. A nail in a short skirt.

"Are we there yet?" I mumbled as we passed some houses.

"I was waiting for you to ask. In fact, we are here." Todd joked giving me a smile.

I look up to see a stone building with a big green sign on it saying 'Maria's Café' Inside, there were a lot of people and it had big, big windows and it showed people having coffee and/or having a quick bite.

"Let's go. It's moderately quiet around this time." Todd said as we entered.

The delicious smell of cinnamon buns and hot coffee filled my nose. The room was big and it had a small stage where some girl with a guitar was singing a bit off-tune, but nonetheless very talented at the guitar. She was just finishing and everyone was applauding. I didn't think you had to pay doing it, it was just voluntary. After the freckled girl left the stage, an old man got onto the stage and started juggling a bunch of apples.

_Ohmygod…..where was this café in my life?_

"I had the same expression too when I first came here." Todd laughed.

We spotted a table and sat there. Todd pulled out a bunch of papers from his book-bag and I stared at it in wonder and awe. When he stacked it on the desk, it reached his shoulders though the table was leveled at the stomach. Five minutes had gone by and I'm still gaping at the stack.

"Let's get started shall we?" Todd giving me a mock smile.

I pulled out the first paper. Never mind, it turned out to be a packet. A sixteen-page packet. Just swell.

"I have two career choices for you: A university professor or a torturer in jails. But I think the latter is more suiting to you." I groaned.

Todd laughed, "Why thanks. Now can you get started."

I stared at the first problem and it looked like pure Japanese or baby language. I bet Japanese is easier.

"So if they give you 'y' and 'm', what do you find next?" Todd said trying to help. Not working, though of course.

"'x'?" I said not caring whether I got it wrong or not.

"No, that's a variable, remember? We have to find 'b'" Todd said trying to sound patient.

"Right. I knew that." I muttered to myself. Sure, I did.

Ten minutes passed and I only did three pages which, believe me, is overachievement for me. However, it was not the same for Todd. He sighed as he went through every problem. My eraser was dying out on me. The pink and soft one, not the hulky and disgusting things called a wolf-hybrid.

"So, Todd. Tell me about yourself," I said trying to avoid the next problem which almost took the entire page.

"Well, I failed sixth grade and had to redo it. I was stupid then, now I'm smart. Ever since seventh grade, I was smart. I could have been in eleventh grade dating a girl and celebrating that I'm gonna be a senior next year, but I'm here in tenth grade trying to tutor a girl who needs _desperate_ help." Todd smiled with a dimple.

"Well, aren't you nice?" I said picking at a fake flower in a blue vase.

"I'm just kidding. Let me add 'trying to tutor a _pretty_ girl who needs desperate help'" Todd smiled.

I turned pink, but I pushed it away cuz I saw a girl with dark hair with the same uniform as me and I froze.

"I-Natalie!"

She turned around and froze too.

_Isa! _

"Excuse me." I said pulling her to a quiet corner. She followed without any argument.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Isa.

"Me? I was wondering what you are doing here."

"Isa, tell me first. I asked first." I said sounding a bit childish, but who cares.

"Suzy and I got into an argument and so we both got detention. I told the flock, but I didn't see you. But when Suzy and I went to our Spanish room, it was empty and dark. The teacher must have forgotten or something. I almost went home until I bumped into—"

"Hey Maddie. What a surprise." Mike said coming behind Isa.

Bumped into Mike.

"Oh….…hi." I said a bit louder than is should.

"One minute, Mike. Please?" Isa said and he nodded and left.

"Are you on a date?" I hissed to Isa.

"Of course not! He dragged me here though I didn't want to come. I was almost going home until I bumped into him. He said I looked down and wanted to treat me to a drink. No matter how much I refused, he dragged me here. I mean, he's really sweet in bringing me here, but I…..didn't want to."

"Does the flock know you're here instead of at school?" I asked.

"No. I tried to call them, but it went directly to voice mail." Isa said sounding restless.

"Oh crap. I didn't tell them I'm here either."

It was silent and both of us were wide-eyed. I tried to breathe normally, but failed making me take raggedy breaths.

"I told them I had detention with Ms. Umbel. I forgot to tell them it was changed to tutoring, not detention! Oh crap, crap, crap!" I said in the highest whisper possible.

"I think we'll be fine. It's not even dark yet." Isa suggested.

"Isa, I'm not worried whether it's dark or not. I'm worried cuz when Erasers can pounce on us and possibly beat us up. It can reveal that we're not just humans." I whispered.

"We can handle it. Don't stress about it. You handled Erasers by yourself once before. We have two people, we can do it easily." Isa tried to assure.

"These are not normal Erasers, Isa. They are made by that wacko scientist who made them stronger and tougher to kill. That wacko scientist that's after you and would not think twice to kill you. I won't let that happen."

Isa was silent and then spoke, "If that were the case, Max, then I'll die trying to save you first. It's going to be okay, Max."

_I can only hope._

"And are _you_ on a date?" Isa asked quietly.

I give her the Look, "Of course not."

She gives me a small smile. We returned to our seats and I sat in front of Todd disturbed.

"Well that was a long minute." Todd nodded.

"Oh…..um." I said not exactly knowing what to say.

"Anyway, we have twenty minutes left. Do most of what you can in that time." Todd nodded.

_How about half a problem? It will be enough for you and waaay enough for me._

I whined silently. Isa was sitting right next to me and I could almost feel her anxiousness in trying to leave. Her eyes tried to show some patience, but I knew how much she really had. She gave me a glance as Mike talked about his little sister even bringing out a photo of hers.

"Hey Todd, can we do this tomorrow?" I asked hoping uselessly that he would say yes.

He gave me a look, "Well, we could have done that if someone wasn't postponing for a while."

I flushed deep red and he smiled (Can this guy do anything other than smile?).

"Do you want coffee? Or the famous cinnamon buns?" Todd asked.

My mouth was watering and I thought about the beautiful swirls, but I shook my head. Todd cracked up.

"Your face doesn't match your answer. Did you see your face when I said the word 'cinnamon buns'? You looked like a person who never heard of food before."

_Gee thanks….._

"María!" Todd called out.

A pudgy-looking lady with almost black eyes appeared in front of our table.

"Yes, Mr. Tysons. The usual?" She said with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at me.

"Yes, double that. I got a friend along." Todd said smiling at me.

"A _lady_ friend." She winked.

Todd turned red in the face and looked away, "María, it's nothing like that. I only have to tutor her."

_Okay, this is it. That's all I'm taking. This is too much looking like date than a __study__ date._

She nodded all shy and left screaming orders inside the kitchen.

"Todd, is this a date?" I said sounding a bit mad.

"Of course not. Unless you want it to be." Todd shrugged giving me a small grin.

"Sorry, not interested. I'm…..not available." I said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Okay, I don't mind. We can still be friends." Todd said still having the same smile.

But I didn't hear him cuz I was gaping at something. More like someone. More like three people. Who were here at the most wrong time ever. I felt Isa's mouth say a small gasp as she looked to. Todd followed my gaze and I just wanted to disappear. One of them was in the worst mood ever and looked pretty pissed. The other one looked like he was going to burst and the other one remained silent though I knew the anger was boiling.

_Oh crap….._

* * *

My goal is 255 reviews, so please reach this author-who-stayed-up-till-midnight-to-update-for-you happy. Pleeasse :) And if this is a cliffy, (I'm not really sure if it is or not) then I'M SORRY! Couldn't help it. (keeps a wicked smile on) Please review! :D


	57. Chapter 58

AIE! Don't kill me. You might hate me, but just wait, I promise everything will be okay soon. Please be patient! :D And thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys really are the best! Let me once again remind you guys something. When Isa/Angel wants to send out a telepathic message to someone, her thought will be italicized and underlined. For example:

_Fang, go get the phone!_

End of example. And if it's just her thoughts and Isa/Angel doesn't want to tell anyone, it will **only** be italicized. No one can read it since the telepathic person trying to read it will be repelled cuz Isa/Angel reads mind too. It's like the sample poles on a magnet, they cannot connect no matter what. However, a person NOT able to read minds and a person who CAN read minds can connect. They're like OPPOSITE poles on a magnet which connect. And Fang (and other people Angel/Isa are sending thoughts to), despite he can't send telepathic messages like Isa/Angel, he can THINK of a reply and Isa/Angel will read it. And again, Iggy has a mind shield which he uses very frequently. He can block people from reading his mind especially Isa. ;) I just wanted to make sure that everyone is on the right track. :)

**Thanks: **

FloridaGirl11 (AIE, sorry about that. But anyway, thanks for reviewing. It really made me happy to see ur login again :3)

PatonxJulia (Really? Hahaha, thanks for reviewing :))

U.S.123 (you're too sweeeeeet :D)

boxtoplad999 (hope I didn't surprise you too much ;) thanks for reviewing :D)

SliverStar121 (NOO! Don't boycott just yet. You might be a teensy-weensy mad at me cuz of the ending of this chapter, but everything will soon go back to normal ;) and I hope ur not too surprised.)

P0isonGhost (thanks for favoriting :D)

Whisper13 (Really? That's so cool! I remember when I was a young tween :) and a mega thanks, I really do hope that it might reach 100 chapters :D and YES! I have heard of her and do like her :) What's your favorite song of hers? And aw, u r really are too sweet. And ouch, braces? Hope you feel better and hope ur not too surprised :))

Rikku3198 (You have no idea how happy I was to see ur login name 8D and it's alright! U reviewed this chapter and that makes me more than happy :D And hope you like this chapter ;))

Justinbiebersucks(Hahaha, lol, you can say that I like it ;) and anyways, thanks for reviewing! :))

DOGGIE LOVER (Hahaha, what a coincidence, I did use the name Todd :D and anyway, thanks for giving me a tip!)

xXInfinite-ImaginationXx (Haha, hope you're not too surprised :D thanks for reviewing, btw 8D)

* * *

**Isa POV**

_What in the world is Suzy Jackson doing here?_

A girl with pale blond hair who was next to Suzy was arguing with the Kyle, guy who asked out Max a couple of days ago. They were getting pretty loud and were attracting a lot of attention. The old man who was juggling apple stopped and an apple fell on his head, but no one seemed to notice. Everyone's attention was diverted to the three people. Suzy seemed to be defending Dominique because she was arguing with Kyle too. Kyle looked helpless as the blond girl kept talking rapidly.

"Isn't that the guy who asked out Maddie? And isn't that the guy who asked _you_ out?" Mike asked.

I nodded and then halfway I froze.

_Who asked __**me**__ out?_

I whipped my head to the place where Mike was nodding and then I saw the punk guy coming from the men's' bathroom and walking up to Kyle looking really pissed. Snips and snaps of their conversation were caught.

"What do you mean 'tired'?"

"That's bull."

"Don't curse, Nikki."

"Who are you to tell me wha—?"

"Your so-called boyfriend."

_Nikki? Is that blonde girl Dominique?_

I slowly turned to Max who was gaping at her and tried to hide herself. According to Max's daily rants about Dominique at home, Max doesn't like Dominique and Dominique doesn't like Max. Simple as that. And again according to Max, if they were both in the same room, the apocalypse is going to come faster. And it really looks like it's going to.

"Dominique is at it again. I bet you this pretzel that her passion is to piss people off." Mike remarked.

I mumbled something in agreement. María, the manager and waiter, tried to break the fight, but it was useless as Dominique totally ignored her. Suzy even shoved her to the side. Next to us, a waiter delivered some cinnamon buns and coffee on Max's table. Max grabbed her coffee and chugged it down as she kept glancing at Dominique. The guy who was tutoring her chuckled and Max turned a bit red at something he said. She gave me a restless look and I nodded my head trying to get out of the situation myself.

"It's cuz of her, right?" Suzy and Dominique said pointing right at me.

My heart skipped a lot of beats and though I don't have doctorate, I do not think that's healthy.

_Me? I didn't even know your name till Mike told me!_

Ryan almost did a double-take when he saw me. Dominique and Suzy charged at me and I almost reflexively ducked. Dominique went past me and Suzy only whipped air above me as she took a swing. And then she swung again only to give my ear a good slap. I loudly gasped in pain as my ear vibrated and pulsed through my head to give me the most terrifying headache ever. Images swirled as I squinted to see properly.

"Todd, duck!" I heard Max yell.

I turned around just to see Dominique push the entire table's content everywhere though most of it was Max's side. I flung my hands to my eyes to protect me though I could barely see anything. Todd's coffee spilled and fell on Max's lap who screamed like she never did before. The plate that once held the cinnamon buns crashed and splattered into a million pieces. The resounding sound brought me back to senses and my vision cleared though I feel my ear still vibrating. Max was hyperventilating as the hot coffee was spilled onto her legs. It stained the big stack of papers and they turned brown, almost the color of coffee. Dominique then grabbed Max by the collar and made her stand up. Max squeezed her eyes in pain as her legs burned. When she opened them, I knew she wanted to downright murder Dominique.

"It's all cuz of you! ALL CUZ OF YOU!" Dominique yelled with all the strength in her voice.

"Let her go, Dominique!" Todd said trying to push her away.

I got up and shoved Dominique away making her collide with Suzy and they both fell down in a heap on the floor. I grabbed my water and poured it over Max to sooth the places where the scorching coffee fell on her.

"What did you do that for?" I yelled as I dabbed the spot where water on Max. The newly brought coffee thankfully fell only on the lower half of Max's body. The skirt and the heavy suit absorbed a lot, but there were bright red patches on Max's legs and I could see blisters coming.

I felt someone come behind me ready to swing a punch at me and right when I turned around, I saw Ryan gripping Suzy's arm which was just a few centimeters away from my face.

"This is why I don't like girls like you. They are just jealous snobs who don't deserve to be liked by anyone." Ryan glowered.

Suzy turned bright red and sank to the ground. I then came to remember how she had a mega crush on Ryan. If she didn't just try to give me a black eye, I would have been sorry for her. Tears came out of her eyes and it was the first time I saw Suzy Jackson cry. Then, out of nowhere, Kyle slapped Dominique. The sound resounded in my injured ear and I couldn't stop the echo inside my head. I clutched my head to get rid of that sound. After it left, I sighed, but the pain of it was still there.

"That was the most horrible thing you ever did, Nikki. Why did you hurt Maddie? She's no part of this argument!" Kyle said glaring at her.

Meanwhile, Dominique just couldn't believe that Kyle just slapped at her. She stared incredulously as she slowly kept a hand on the slapped cheek.

"Are you okay, Maddie?" Todd asked giving Max a napkin.

Max took a deep breath and nodded.

_Max: The hot coffee fell on one of my wings and it's burning like hell._

My eyes widened.

_Max never cursed before….._

I wanted to tell Max to take her coat off, but we could easily see the outline of the wings in the white shirt underneath the suit. And even if I did pour water on the suit, it would absorb everything before it even touches Max's injured wing. My anger flared as Max kept wincing in pain as the blister finally came. I knew Max wanted to beat Dominique up, but I also knew she was trying her full best to control it. Although a part of me wanted to cheer her on, the angel part of me said to not attract attention cuz with one swing of Max's fist, the person's dead passed out for a day or even more.

"I am so sorry, Maddie. I totally…. Dominique. I think this is enough. I'm done with this. Sick and tired of this. This is the last breakup and this is official." Kyle said storming out of the café.

The look on Dominique's face was utter despair. She crumbled to the floor and just sat there mumbling to herself. Tears filled her hazel eyes. Both of the two girls cried as they sat there rejected. Their cries were almost echoing and I had a strong urge to comfort them.

"Dominique?" Max said softly easing next to her.

"Official…never going to….." Dominique murmured to herself between sobs.

"Todd, go get Kyle. Fast, please." Max said crouching down though her leg had almost three long blisters.

Todd nodded and left the place hurriedly to find Kyle.

"Su….Suzy?" I said giving her a hand.

She ignored my hand and I crouched down next to the girl who almost punched me. Though she did that, I felt really bad for her.

"I liked him so much." Suzy sniffed between cries.

Ryan looked away and scowled. I gave the back of his head a scowl.

"I….I know you did. But….to like someone and to complete the relationship, you need two people's hearts and he just doesn't want to give it."

"But why?" Suzy murmured to herself.

"He hates me…" Dominique murmured to herself as her mascara streaked down her face.

"Well, you did pour coffee on a completely innocent person. Maybe if you said sorry to both of us, it'll be okay." Max shrugged.

Dominique and Suzy both gave us a teary-eyed look, "Why are you comforting me?"

"Cuz you're crying like you have nothing left in the world?" Mike answered.

"Shut up. Just leave me alone." Dominique said covering her face as she cred to herself.

"Why don't you go call your brother now? I almost gave you a black eye. Go complain to him." Suzy cried.

"Just leave them to rot. And why the hell are you comforting her when she treats you like dirt?" Ryan said bitterly to Max and then his face softened just a bit when he turned to me, "And Natalie, the girl just socked you on the ear. It should hurt like crap, just why are you cheering her up?"

"Even if you hate that person, you shouldn't make fun of that person when they're crying, it just makes you worse than that person." I answered giving Ryan a hard look.

Ryan's face softened for just a second and then reverted to his acidic expression. Suzy gave me a wondrous look, but then she looked at Ryan and a new round of tears came. Dominique kept crying and cradled her head between her knees.

"Bu what if the person that is crying hurt you?" Ryan said sounding very spiteful.

Max answered for me, "Then you just have to suck it up."

Ryan scowled and was just about to leave the café until he barged into Kyle at the doorstep. Kyle had a firm look on his angelic face while Todd, who was behind him, had a very weary face. Probably from persuading Kyle to come back.

"Dominique, I'll drop you to your house." Kyle said in a thick voice looking away.

Dominique looked up and just for a second, her face brightened, but then dampened again. She slowly got up and made her way to Kyle. Her face was a mess with all of her makeup (which was eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and foundation) staining her collar. Her hair was stringy, but in some strange way, she was still very pretty.

_If I were in my real body, would I even be an inch of that prettiness?_

"Thanks." A very small voice murmured.

I looked up to see Dominique giving Max a small wry smile and Max returned a smaller version of that. Todd got up and threw the stained papers into the trash. I winced as I imagined many trees going down the drain, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't worry, Maddie, I'll give Ms. Umbel some excuse. Get better, okay?" Todd nodded.

Everyone was still staring and it was hard to do anything. Mike must have noticed my comfort or something because he started shooing everyone.

"Come on, what are you looking here for? Get back to your own work, please." Mike said helpfully.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself? It's not that dark outside, but it soon will be." Todd asked Max who was just too tired of the situation to answer.

"We'll be fine. I'll take her home." I nodded for her.

"And hey, Maddie?" Todd called out before leaving. Max looked up wearily.

Todd smiled, "Thanks for telling me to duck."

Max nodded, "No prob."

Todd left and the café became quiet.

"What does he mean by that? He should have told you to duck." Ryan huffed.

Suzy, who I was still sitting next to sniffled, and I eased her up to sit in a seat.

"He's the guy." Mike muttered.

That made Max laugh, "So? Can't girls take the pain for guys for once?"

Mike's eyes twinkled as he smiled at me, "Well, if she insists."

Ryan was quiet and looked down. I didn't have to read his mind to know he was thinking about Lily and his lame excuse for breaking up with her.

"Let's go home, M-Maddie." I nodded giving her a hand.

"Natalie, are you sure you don't want someone to drop you?" Mike asked giving me a concerned look.

"I can drop you if you want." Ryan suggested.

I looked at Suzy who wasn't crying anymore, but was still disturbed. She looked away as I glanced at her.

"Take Suzy home. Please?" I said to Ryan.

Ryan gave me a doubting look and then finally relented, "Fine. I will."

Suzy brightened up and slowly got up by herself.

"Thanks." She said to Ryan in a voice that sounded really grateful.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem." Ryan muttered to himself.

Max and I left and Max kept an arm around me while she limped to the house. Before we left the café, we hear María complaining to Ryan about the damage and we heard him whine. It made Max laugh a bit despite the burning blisters were hurting her. It made it hard for Max to flex her leg, but I did my best to pour water whenever she winced. The sky was dark and thanks to Dylan, I could tell it was around eight cuz of the stars. It had gotten so dark though it was summer.

"Hey Max, do your wings still burn?" I asked as we saw the dollar store a couple of blocks away. The dark alleys stunk because they were filled with insects and small animals. All of the stores were closed while one had its blinking neon sign saying 'Open'

"No, it's dry now so it stings when I flex it. So no flying for me a while, I guess." Max replied. The invisible phrase 'Dang it' at the end was still there though she didn't say it.

After she replied, I felt my head connect with a stop sign. Again. My direction sense desperately needed a repair since I was not in my real body. I kept running into stop signs and once a dead end and that's when Max took the lead. At least her direction wasn't damaged. Do tell me if you see any store making 'Direction sense repairs'

"Hey Max, you really did surprise me back there. I thought you were gonna snap at her, or worse, pour coffee on her." I said as we walked along the sidewalk. The lamppost was blaring glowing (which perfectly described a murder scene, if you ask me), but thanks to our awesome vision, we could still see in the dark. And I swear, I think I felt a rat run across my feet.

"I did. Every single drop of my blood told me to get her back. Really bad. But I don't know….I just stopped…I felt…bad for her when Kyle ditched her and that too in public, and I just wanted to….comfort her." Max said staggering a bit as she winced. I poured a couple of drops on the blisters and she relaxed. I wished we got home faster since you shouldn't keep pouring water on blisters or they'll get worse, but we both were in no condition to run or fly.

I nodded understanding and then my heart jumped when I heard high-pitched laughter from a shed-like building. I pushed Max to an alley next to a different building and hid behind there. I peeked slightly to see a bunch of outlines on the street dancing. The lamppost nearby flickered on and off as if we were playing 'Freeze Dance'. Girls and guys of different ages were on the street laughing and talking to the themselves. Some of the kids looked our age and were even smoking. I tried to stifle my cough as the toxic smoke filled my nose. And then I realized it wasn't just cigarettes they've been smoking.

"What happened, Isa?" Max murmured.

"Some kids…I'm not sure what they're doing, but I know it's not good." I whispered crouching while Max still stood up. I took another peek to check if they were still there or not.

"Come on. Try it. Nothing bad will happen. It makes you feel so good inside." A young boy laughed.

"Feels like nirvana, maaaaan." A girl slurred making 'nirvana' sound like 'nirvaina'

Max and I both understood what was happening. They were either druggies or very drunk and they were trying to force someone to join them.

"You said it was a party, K." A small feminine voice murmured sounding deathly scared. The voice hit me on the head and I suddenly felt like I heard it from somewhere. It sounded so familiar. Like a voice I heard almost every day. But I just couldn't recognize it then.

"This is a party, sweety. A party in heaven." A guy said.

"I d-didn't know it w….w-was like this either." Another feminine voice followed quivering like crazy. This voice, I definitely heard it before. I just couldn't place it. My brain was frenzy and confused in that crazy situation. I thought I was gonna go mad the next second.

Then I heard a car blast its horn and I instantly covered my ears. My injured ear sounded it making it echo through my head as if I wasn't going mad already. Max crouched in a fetal position though her leg was burning. Sparks flew as the car skidded. I took a peek and saw the car swerve and almost crash the building Max and I were hiding behind. And when it swerved, I was only a couple of feet away from us. I could have just reached out my hand and it would have been a goner. Both of our breathing increased and I saw Max's blisters increasing by the second. Max winced in bad pain, but all my water in the bottle ran out. Without thinking, I poked my head out to see if anyone got injured. Everyone seemed to be fine except for one person who seemed to puking something. Blood. I gasped a bit sharply and then everyone's heads whipped around. My heart almost stopped. Like a miracle, the lights went out and we were hidden.

"Well, yoohoo, you can join us back here. The more the people, the more the fun." A guy's voice sang off-key as I felt his footsteps coming closer and closer. My back chilled as I heard each crunch of leaves.

_Max, I know you can't, but run. Go run in the opposite direction. Jump over that wall, you might land in the forest, but we can get out of there. I'll be right behind you….But…I feel horrible for leaving those two behind….I just can't…._

_Max: Then don't. Let's go. Don't leave them; I'll be right behind you. Now let's go kick some butt._

I smiled despite the situation.

"Right on." I whispered.

Just then somebody grabbed my wrist and I gave the person a big blow on the nose. Before I realized what I did, the guy swore and then passed out on the floor. Max and I ran out of our hiding place and stood right where the druggies were. The light flickered for two seconds and it lit up everyone's faces. Three boys had a fazed look in their eyes and were barely able to stand by themselves. There were six girls Max and I saw when the light flickered. One of the girls was on the sidewalk with blood dripping sideways out of her mouth. I shrieked when I saw that. Two of the girls stumbled as they walked toward us. The other two girls I instantly recognized. Max and I gasped as we recognized them. The two girls that were almost joined by hip: Katie and Jamie.

"MADELINE!" Katie yelled hurling herself at Max who both fell down in a big heap and Max moaned as she used her injured leg to protect herself from the hard sidewalk.

The person who was behind Max with a hard, thick iron rod tripped over Max and went face-first with the road. He moaned and then passed out. And then the lights flickered off. I clamped my hand over my mouth to avoid screaming. The stink of new blood filled the air and I felt a stronger feeling to vomit.

"Jamie?" I whispered.

"Natalie? Oh good Lord, is that you?" Jamie said almost crying.

"Yes, it's me." I whispered softly. Memories of her insulting me nonstop in the locker-room and how she clung to Iggy came into my thoughts. They flooded my thoughts making nothing else barge into it.

_Why am I thinking that right now?_

I pushed that aside and thought of a way to save her. I prayed that the girls and boys were too drugged to notice anyone moving. I hoped they had only fuzzy images and thought it was just a figment of your imagination. Too bad it was reality.

"Just…..walk over here. It'll be okay." I whispered softly.

I felt her small footsteps coming towards me until I heard a loud clink. The lights flashed on and I realized I was stepping in a pool of new, dark red blood. I shrieked and then tried to help Max up not even noticing the gun placed on Jamie's temple. The lights went out again almost making my heart leap a few inches.

_MAX! ARE YOU OKAY?_

_Max: I feel like my arm is….broken. I can't feel it, Isa._

Then a louder clink resounded in my ear and I whipped around though I couldn't see anything in the darkness. I had good vision, but not in the darkness and that just highlighted my evening. I could see light outlines of figures, but it didn't really distinguish between boy and girl. Max was too beat up to tell me and I had a different body which didn't help me with the night vision much. Then the lights flickered on and I saw Jamie terrified while the green-haired guy kept a finger on the trigger.

"Move any closer to this gal and I'll blast you." The guy warned.

I knew I was taking a big risk and that too for a person who hates my guts, but _my_ gut told me to save her. And so I did. I took off my uniform boots and set them aside and slowly walked to where I hoped to God where Jamie and the green-haired guy were standing. I almost kicked the guy and yanked the gun out of his hand until the lights blinked back on. That cursed moment. The guy noticed me standing behind him and due to his drugged state, his reaction was slow. I lunged for Jamie, who was taken by surprise and thus making her body rigid and so you can see how easy it was throwing her off, and we both flew in mid-air. I didn't mean that in a literal term. I didn't take out my wings, but we did fly in air. I heard the bullet release and I closed my eyes just praying that it missed me. I felt a big whoosh in my hair and I realized that the bullet only missed me by an inch. I felt a strong rush of air near my right check and could feel it got chafed cuz of the strong gust. The bullet snapped off some of my bangs, but in that situation I didn't mind much.

"Get her!" The guy yelled as Jamie and I both were on the sidewalk.

I was too tired to even get up and I rolled over and hit the pavement above the sewer and groaned as I felt warm blood trickle down my forehead. Just before the kids pounced on me, a black, sleek car zoomed and parked right in the space between the kids and Max, Jamie, Katie, and me. The headlights the car provided was so relieving, but the blare gave me a headache. I was too exhausted to look up to see who the driver who saved my poor life.

"Get away from them. Put a foot near them and I'll shoot you." A familiar voice threatened.

My head was too tired to see whose voice it was. It pulsed pain if I even tried to think.

"Natalie?" the voice said softly as I felt someone picking me up by the arm.

"So you finaaally came back to u-us, huh? It's been…..a year right?" The green-haired guy grinned foolishly.

"I didn't come back to anyone and it's going to stay that way." The voice snapped.

_This person used to do drugs? Who is this person? Is the person….safe?_

My eyes were closing slowly and I saw a hooded figure just before I passed out. I woke up in a cold car with leather seats with Max sitting next to me. Katie, who was sitting in the front seat, turned back to look at me. Jamie, on the other side sitting next to me, was bandaging a large cut on my knee.

"Ma-Maddie?" I said surprised.

"Are you okay?" She asked giving me a motherly look while she finished wrapping something around my head.

I nodded rubbing my forehead and then immediately stopped to see blood on my palm.

"Whatever you do, do not scream." The person who saved us said. He was in the front seat and I peered over to take a look on who it is.

"If you stretch anymore, the blood will stain the seat and my dad will murder me. It's simple really, just lean back." The person said giving me a look.

My vision cleared up and I saw Ryan. I couldn't believe my eyes for a second until I called out.

"Ryan?" I said dazed.

"'Sup?" He replied giving me a look.

"What are you doing here?" I said leaning back.

"Saving your sorry….. I should be asking you that." Ryan said as he took a right.

"We were just going home until we heard some kids laughing and were forcing…." Max looked up to meet Jamie and Katie's gazes and they looked away.

"You were supposed to go home." Ryan said angrily as he stopped at a traffic light.

"Well, we couldn't just leave them. When someone's in trouble, you can't just leave them saying it's none of your beeswax." Max snapped.

Ryan became quiet. Katie started crying.

"Oh come on, don't cry. You're not over there anymore. Aren't you famous for a freshman? Like you won a trophy for running or something. Kat? Casey? You could have ran out of there you know. Grabbed this girl and get the living hell out of there. Makes everyone's life easier." Ryan shrugged.

"Have you looked at the foot yet?" Jamie snapped finally going back to her real personality.

Ryan glanced at Katie's foot which still had its cast on and rolled his eyes.

"Didn't know. Geez." He muttered.

"Are you both okay?" I asked Jamie and Katie. The both looked away and Ryan noticed that.

"Maddie and Natalie just saved your sorry lives. The least you can do is be thankful." Ryan said as the traffic light finally glowed green.

Jamie gave me a small look and then turned red.

"Thanks." Katie said in a small whisper. I knew she was thinking about how she treated me and how she almost got me in big trouble the other day. I knew both of them were thinking that.

"Thanks." Jamie murmured too and I heard a fainter whisper, "Sorry."

"You wanna go to the hospital? You both looked bashed up and those blisters are not gonna go that easy, let me tell you that." Ryan asked as he looked at me in the mirror.

I winced when I saw Max's red blisters that were oozing out some strange substance.

Max and I shook our heads, "Just drop us home. We'll be fine."

"Your parents are going to freak." Katie told me.

…_.If I have any…._

"Only half of what your parents are going to freak." Ryan muttered, but it was quite loud enough to hear.

Katie and Jamie turned red in the face and I groaned as face felt like it was on fire.

"But we didn't do anything." Jamie said taking a swig out of her water bottle.

"Yeah, you just went to a party where they sell drugs." Ryan said sarcastically.

For some reason, I couldn't believe this was the same shy guy who asked me out a couple of days ago. He had a completely different personality.

"You used to go too. Didn't that guy say—?"

Katie was cut off by Ryan who stopped immediately at a red light.

"Well someone came into my life then. Now she's gone. And why are you bringing my matters into yours?" Ryan said giving Katie a scowl then he must have realized he said something he shouldn't and closed his mouth.

It was quiet in the car except for everyone's breathing. The traffic light glowed green and Ryan took a right turn.

"Stop after a block. That's where we live." Max nodded.

Ryan nodded and stopped after a block. We were a couple of houses away from our real house, but we didn't mind walking. Max got out of the car with a mumbled thanks.

Just before I got out, I gave Ryan a backwards glance and gave him a weak smile, "Thanks for the ride home."

Ryan pulled down a window and asked me, "I always wondered, why you not wanna to go out with me?"

I gave him a small glance and Jamie and Katie gave our privacy by pretending to admire the houses. Max gave me a small nod and pretended to look at the stars.

"I'm not the person you really like." I replied.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Then who is?"

It was quiet for a while until I spoke up, "The person who helped you get out of drugs was Lily, right?"

Ryan's face registered surprise as he heard her name, "How…..do you know?"

"And you ditched her cuz you got scared when you got beat up?" I said spitting out every word.

Ryan paled, "Did she tell you this?"

"She didn't need to. I could just tell by the look on your face. Normal people treasure people they love and would go through anything for the person. You're not normal, are you?"

Ryan looked away and murmured, "I gotta go. Hope you and Maddie get better."

Before he can take off, Jamie called out, "WAIT!"

Ryan stopped before his foot touched the accelerator.

"Thank you, Natalie." Jamie said looking at me and I knew she meant every word of it.

"Hey Katie…thanks." Max said too.

Katie gave Max a smile and me a small smile, "Your welcome and thanks."

"Come on, girls. I have to go do something." Ryan said impatiently.

I smiled when I read his mind.

_Go do it._

Ryan gave me a look, "Did you say something?"

I gave him a confused look and shook my head. Ryan huffed and sped away leaving the neighborhood.

"Let's go, Isa. Your face looks like a mess. No offense, of course." Max said leaning on me.

We wobbled to the porch and rang the doorbell. Almost instantly, the door opened to show a tensioned Gazzy. His eyes widened when he saw us and his face expression turned from worry to ease.

"MAX!" He screamed and then hugged Max like she was gone for so many years.

"Gazzy, I'm hurt. Easy, buddy." Max said in a strained voice.

He let go and Dylan was right behind him and was sweating like crazy.

"ISA!" He said giving me a hug. He was crushing my insides and I think my rib was almost cracked cuz of his hug.

"Where were both of you!" Nudge exclaimed as she hugged Max with tears coming out of her eyes.

"MAX! ISA!" Angel said hugging both of us.

Finally everyone let go and analyzed Max and me.

"Holy…..what happened?" Dylan said as he slowly touched my bleeding forehead.

Then Angel read Max's entire mind and reported everything on what happened before Max could stop her.

"But both of you said you were in detention!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"We were! My Spanish teacher vanished and when I was going home, I was dragged by Mike to the café." I explained feeling like my head is going to split.

"Okay, sit down first." Nudge said easing Max and me on the couch.

"I'll go get some bandages." Dylan said going upstairs.

Dylan came back and was dressing Max's blisters first and she shrieked in total pain when the cream was on the dry blisters. Nudge tried to bandage Max's arm as she shrieked.

"A gun?" Gazzy said looking at me incredulously.

"All for a person who hates you." Dylan muttered angrily as he wrapped a cloth around Max's blisters.

"Hey, can you leave two innocent people in trouble while you go home wondering what's for dinner?" Max retorted sharply.

"I can't do that, but Max, you don't understand, you got badly hurt." Dylan tried to say as he pressed some liquid to Max's bruised cheek.

"And you, Isa, that was a gun!" Nudge said.

"But Nudge, I can't just let the guy shoot Jamie." I said feeling like my head is going to split in two. Gazzy gave me five pain killers and I swallowed them without any hesitation. Then I felt my headache slowing going away and felt a tad better. My eyes got a bit heavy, but it was not that much of a problem then to keep them open. My ear that was damaged must have healed because nothing loud was resounding anymore.

"You could have done something else." Angel whispered as she patted my forehead with ice.

"Like what?" I said sounding a bit cranky.

"Oh, I don't know…."Angel said frustrated.

"Do you know what time it is, Isa?" Dylan asked me.

"What?" Max said sounding annoyed.

"It's right now nine, twenty seven and you both still didn't come home yet." Dylan said breathing hard.

"Isa called. But somebody didn't pick it up. And we're not little kids, just so you know" Max replied angrily.

"We all know you're not. _But_, there's a scientist after Isa who wouldn't mind kidnapping another bird-kid for experiments. And it will be even easier since it's dark." Dylan argued back.

It was quiet and Max and I realized we were irresponsible and made the flock worry. Max took it harder than I did since she was like the leader of the flock. Dylan moved onto me dabbing my forehead with that stinging liquid and I could tell why Max was shrieking that loud. Nudge got Max and me two big water bottles that we chugged down in less than a minute.

"Where are Fang and Iggy?"

"They went out searching for you guys." Gazzy said quietly.

Max and I got up from our seats, "They did WHAT?"

"They went out searching for you. They got so worried that they took off without wasting a second. You should have seen them pacing around in this room for hours until they finally decided to go." Dylan said running a hand through his blonde hair.

"How do they know where we are?" Max asked.

"Remember, bird-kid?" Dylan said pointing to his eyes, "I looked out from the balcony and saw a green forest with some stupid light flickering on and off in a corner. Then I caught golden hair and immediately knew it was Max. So I told them to go search for them in that place. I think they're still searching not knowing you're already home."

"I'm gonna search for them." I said getting up.

"Me too." Max said getting up with me.

"No you're not. With that wing, no you're not." I said told Max gesturing her to sit down

"Isa, I don't care about that. Fang and Iggy could get caught and—"

"Max, your wings are badly injured by that hot coffee. Please. I'll go get them." I almost begged.

"Max, open your wings." Dylan instructed.

Max took off her coat and I guess she didn't care anymore cuz she then opened her wings causing the white shirt inside to rip. On the tip of her right golden brown wing, there was a small, but bright red spot with no feathers in that place. Some of her feathers along the side were singed with the hotness and Max gasped when she saw them. Thankfully it was only the right wing. The left wing was fine without any marks. Dylan, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and I gasped as I saw it.

"You can't go like that. It will take around a week to heal." Nudge confirmed.

"So three days. That's okay." Max shrugged, but I could tell she was still shocked to see how damaged her right wings was.

"No, I mean, a week." Nudge said giving Max a look. Max just stared at her wincing as Dylan wrapped that part of her wing in a tight bandage.

"Whoa Nudge, that sounded kinda mature for a second." Gazzy smiled.

Nudge blushed bright red, "Really? You think so? Aw, you're so sweet."

I gave her a small smile and nodded my head, "I'll go get them."

"Be careful." Dylan and Angel called out as I headed out the door.

_I'll try._

I took off into the air trying to use whatever landmarks to go to the same place. When I got to the place (In one piece surprisingly), I saw police cars and I swiftly flew upward and to the alley where Max and I hid. I peered over to see what the police were doing. They pushed the green-haired guy inside the car and I realized that somebody must have called the police. An ambulance was also there and I saw some of the kids being quickly loaded inside. I saw a policeman handling the gun that was pointed at me with care in a tissue.

"I should probably find them." I murmured to myself and turned around to enter a forest.

It was impossible to see anything. I almost fell down because my wing got in a tangle of spider webs. After I got tangled out of that, I ran into an ancient-looking tree and I could promise that some bone on my face broke. The bleeding on my forehead lessened, but I felt my forehead getting moist again and felt small drops of blood falling down my face.

"Fang! Iggy! Where are you?" I shouted and my voice echoed through the forest in lighter sounds.

Eerie silence followed and I tried again. And then, I felt someone creep behind me though I was flying in midair. I turned around and saw no outline of anything. Then I heard a rustle of leaves and whipped my head around to see nothing.

"FANG! IGGY!" I yelled.

Just then, I felt somebody grab my wrist and I almost screamed if I didn't recognize the person. Fang.

"You're alright!" Fang breathed as checked my face.

I still doubted if it was Fang or some Eraser with a voice imitation like Gazzy's, but it was my brother alright.

"ISA!" Iggy yelled as he gave me a hug.

With the weight of the two guys, I almost fell down if I didn't flap my wings like a humming bird.

"WHERE'S MAX?" Fang said giving me an alarmed look.

"She's at home. We got home and—"

"Is that blood on your face?" Fang said feeling my forehead and blinked his eyes when he felt something warm on his fingers.

"WHAT?" Iggy said turning me and he feels my forehead and feels the same liquid between his fingers.

"I just hit the sidewalk when I saved Jamie." I said waving it off just simply happy to see them there and not in a cage kidnapped somewhere.

"Jamie? What?" Fang said confused.

"A druggie had a gun pointed to Jamie's head and so I threw myself at her and—"

"A _GUN_?" Fang exclaimed.

"A _DRUGGIE_? You mean the kids they're pulling inside the ambulance there?"

"Yeah, but it missed me. And then I passed out. I think Katie had to haul Max inside Ryan's car because she had blisters then and couldn't move at all. I was knocked out too, but somehow I got through more than Max. For some reason, her blisters weren't healing that fast either."

"Blisters? IS MAX OKAY? How did you get knocked out?" Fang asked me. It was surprising to hear him talk a lot, but he must have been worried about Max and me to even control how much he's talking.

"Dominique angrily poured hot coffee on her and the hot liquid made blisters on her leg. And for how I got knocked out, Ryan rejected Suzy and so she gave me a good punch on my ear cuz she was really mad."

"Coffee? Max said she had detention." Fang said running his hand through his dark hair.

"The teacher changed it to tutoring and so she was at the café getting tutored. And then we saw Ryan, Dominique, Suzy, and Kyle." I replied.

"Who's Ryan?" Fang asked and then remembered, "Oh right, the guy who asked you…"

"Um….yeah." I said wishing I could see Iggy's face.

"Nothing happened, right? Everyone's home and safe?" Fang said in a pained voice.

I nodded, "Yeah, everyone's okay."

"Fang, can you go? I'll take Isa home. I need to….….talk with her." Iggy said in a stiff voice.

_Uh oh…_

"You can talk to her at home. Let's go." Fang said totally dismissing the idea. I didn't know how relieved I was when my brother said that. But Iggy stood firm in the air not budging.

"Fang." Iggy said simply.

"Don't take too long." Fang said before flying away.

_What? You agreed that easily?_

It was silent and I could finally understand why some people said silence was so loud. I leaned against a tree and fixed the bandage on my head as I waited for Iggy to say something.

"Isa, can you just tell me your problem." Iggy said after the moment of silence.

"My problem? I have no problem." I said feeling my tone rising higher.

"Then can you explain why you didn't get home on time?" Iggy replied his tone higher than mine.

"It's cuz I didn't have detention. The teacher wasn't there and when I walking home, Mike dragged me to the café cuz I looked down."

"So you had a date. The least you can do is call." Iggy snapped.

"It wasn't a _date_. He took me there cuz I looked sad. He just wanted to be nice. And F-Y-I, I did call. It went directly to voicemail."

"Well, you can pick the phone again when it calls back after a minute." Iggy said and I could sense that he rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't my phone. When did I ever have a phone! I used a random person's phone." I said waving my arms almost hitting a branch behind me.

"Well that person now has five missed calls from me." Iggy said sharply.

"Why are you yelling at me? I'm the one that's mad at you and still am." I said breathing very hard.

"Oh I don't know, you come home at nine at night, got punched by somebody you don't even know, had a bullet almost shot inside of you, rode in a unknown person's car, and have God knows how many injuries." Iggy retorted.

"Don't even know! I know that girl. She was teasing me and said so many horrible things to me!"

"Well how am I supposed to know? You never tell me what bothers you. You always keep it to yourself when you can always tell somebody."

"Okay, fine, but this argument wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for yesterday." I said feeling like one of my veins would pop.

"Are you still mad cuz of that? Oh wow….." Iggy said flapping his wings a little faster.

"Of course I am! And are you jealous cuz I rode in Ryan's car?"

"Me? Jealous? Yeah, right." Iggy said and I was 100 percent sure he rolled his eyes.

"Iggy—"

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of this. Do whatever you want, I don't care." Iggy interrupted.

Then I felt a sudden gust of wind in my face and I realized Iggy left. He left. The rustle of the leaves behind his wings weren't rustling anymore and I scowled.

_Did he just leave?_

And then it dawned onto me that this forest was big. Very big. The trees, bushes, and whatever insects down there looked scarily big.

_Where is this forest on the map?_

I tried to close my eyes and calm down hoping my invisible direction sense will help me out of this forest. It didn't work and I realized that when I flew into a big tree.

_I can't believe he just left me alone in this forest._

I felt hurt inside when Iggy left and took a deep breath to make it go away. It didn't go though, it worsened. The hurt and anger worsened. Just then I heard a faint sound of something munching. Then it stopped and I excused that as something I imagined in fear. Just when I found an opening of a forest, something falls right in front of me and I screamed. It took a big swipe of my hair and I back up before it finishes. When I looked at it closely, it was just a very old tree branch.

"Oh my….." I gasped.

I flew towards an opening and then realized that it was a _closing_, not an opening. I groaned as I felt my eyes getting heavy.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken five pain killers. Maybe four or maybe even three." I said talking to myself.

_Great, now I'm going crazy inside a thick forest with no noticeable opening._

"You need help, Ma'am?" A small voice asked me.

I turned around and saw a small boy on the forest floor and my heart leaped. He lifted his lantern up and then it started raining. It was a downpour and now I couldn't see anything with the darkness and the heavy rain.

_Oh, why is it raining in June?_

My wings got wet and I was forced to go down to the floor again. I slowly fell to the floor and felt the crunch of leaves as I was back on the floor. I slowly walked up to the little boy breathing hard as the lantern lighted up his face and mine. He was a cute child; he had mahogany colored eyes and had a small dimple on his right cheek. The faint sound of the police siren and ambulance was heard as they finally cleared the place. Along with that sound, the pitter patters of the rain on the tress filled the forest with many sounds.

_He saw me flying._

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He said giving me the most sincere smile I ever seen.

I tried to tap into his mind, but couldn't get in. I didn't want to snoop into the little boy's mind, but just wanted to know his true feelings when he saw an actual human flying like a bird. When I felt a strong barrier, it caught me surprised.

"What's your name?" I said softly as I crouched down almost the kid's height.

"Will. Do you like it?" The boy said holding the lantern close to my face.

I felt warmed by the heat and thanked the boy silently for it.

"What a cute name for a cute boy." I smiled hoping the boy just saw me as a black angel from his imagination. I really hoped he did. Judging from his age, which was around nine or ten, it was likely.

The boy flushed deep red and looked away. I couldn't help but think that the boy was sad.

"Where are your parents?" I asked the boy as I tried to wipe the rain from his face. His face felt unbelievably rough like sandpaper. From far and close, it looked soft, but when touched, it was harder than a rough rock.

The boy just shook his head and gave me a small sad smile, "You sound a lot like my older sister."

"Um, really? I bet she's a really nice sister. But where is she?" I said hoping the boy would tell me.

"She's dead." A chilled response came from the boy.

"Oh…." Was all I managed to say.

"Run." I heard Will whisper softly as he looked at me right in the eye. I wouldn't have heard him if I were just a normal human. Then again if I was just a normal human, I wouldn't be here.

"RUN." The blonde-haired boy said with his voice growing stronger.

"Run?" I said with blood pressure rising. I felt cold sweat on my eyebrow and swiped it away with my hand. The rain soaked my uniform to the bone and I shivered as I tried to get some shelter from a tree.

"Run. They're here. Run before they can catch you." The boy said with a voice not matching his frail body. His voice seemed strong and sounded like it belonged to a late teen instead of a pre-teen. I backed up when I saw his mahogany colored eyes glow. Just before I broke for it, I heard a loud screech.

_Is that little boy okay?_

A big chunk of me told me to go back and get him and so that's what I did. It was dark, but I could find here I last stood because there was a wet and burned-out lantern in its place. However, the boy wasn't there. I felt another loud screech and a crunch of leaves and a snap of a branch. And then I slowly turned around and met eye-to-eye with a silver Eraser with a malicious grin on its face. And it had mahogany-colored eyes. Just like the little boy's.

* * *

Ah, please be kind and review :) My goal is 268, so that makes 11 new reviews, please review! And if ur really mad at Iggy, give me a longer review

Iggy: But hey, that's unfair. 

Me: Life's unfair so suck it up :P

Iggy: HORRIBLE WRITER!

Me: Now that just makes me sad.

Max: I can kick his butt for you.

Me: (Smiles evilly) I'd like that.

Iggy: Two words to describe you: Very. Scary.

Me: 'Very' is not an adjective.

Iggy: Now what's that?

Me: (Rolls eyes)

~Swahili :D


	58. Chapter 59

Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys :) and sorry for not updating quickly. I do basketball, swimming, and plus the school year is coming around the corner and I'm studying like I have a FINAL tomorrow (PARENTS D: ) and to especially squeeze in updating….. *sigh* it takes a lot of time. I made the chapter a bit extra-long so I hope you like it (and not kill me for taking this long xD) And WOOOOOW, we passed my total reviews goal by nine reviews! Amazing! I just love you guys :D

**Thanks:**

xXInfinite-ImaginationXx (Aw, I'll try my best :D Thanks for reviewing!)

CeCeOhSoCute (Sorry, it's just that I need to work on my summer homework or I'm a goner by my future Bio teacher D: But anyway, thanks for reviewing! :))

animefreak17544 (I'm trying my best :D)

BookWorm2011 (thhaaannkkzzz :D)

Nighttall (Haha, I think you mean 'update', but same thing! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!)

PatonxJulia (Hahaha, LOL, sometimes he is. Thanks for reviewing!)

Rikku3198 (Seriously? I read both of your stories again and I'm lovin' it! Please update both of them! And I'll PM you about the suggestions and of course it's no problem! I'd love to help! And a million, gazillion thanks. It's been long someone said I had a good sense of humor :) and yeah, Isa needs to be a bit more open and Iggy needs to actually listen. Ah, good ol' fights between BFS and GFS ;) anyway, thanks for reviewing and best of luck! :D)

Whisper13 (Wow, Wow, Wow, you earned the nickname 'Fang'? What would I do to make someone call me that ;) and good luck in middle school! Man, I loved those two years! Enjoy to ur fullest and you're just too kind :D and awww, thanks for recommending me! And aw *falls for puppy face*, I don't mind if you pester me. You're not even pestering me in the first place! :D And if you think you are, do more cuz it helps me update more faster ;) and other people's fanfics are just ultimate masterpieces in progress, you just wait! :D Thanks for reviewing!)

Justinbiebersucks (Thanks for the compliment! :D Really sweet of you to say so)

LEXA14 (thanks for alerting :D)

sopranokittythegreat (seriously? Thanks! In fact, I am working on it. It might be in the sister site of Fanfiction. Once, it's up, I'll tell you! You just fulfilled my dream of someone saying that I should make an original series :D and awwwww, ur welcome. Every state is unique for its own specialty :D and yes, this site is completely safe. My mom and dad trust it and so far, I never got any spam mail. You only get mail if you get a message, review, an alert (when you get an email for when your favorite story is updated) or/and you update one of your stories. So far, I got no spam and I'm lovin' it :D and aww, don't worry about it. I'm glad I can help :))

SliverStar121 (Aw, really? Sorry to get you stumped. How can I help you get out of it? And thanks for reviewing :))

U.S.123 (Thaaaaaaaanks :D)

boxtoplad999 (IKR! He's such a meany ;D Thanks for reviewing!)

LoverOfBurnham (Fang IS cool :D)

iLuVtOwRiTe1998 (Eeep, really? It's been long I read the first book, so sorry! But thanks anyway :D and wow, I like the name Carter, it sounds cool!)

* * *

**Iggy POV**

_She's not even saying anything. Man, she can keep a grudge. I guess girls are famous for that…_

The wind blew hard on my face while I flied in the clear, but dark sky. I didn't bother turning around to give Isa a look cuz I know she was going to look away. She was pissed at me for nothing! I just wanted to kiss her….. Stupid hormones. And she got a gun blasted at her for Pete's sake! And she's mad at me cuz I've been screaming at her for that! Totally, like getting a gun almost blasted near your head is totally common every day. Nothing to worry about. PSCH! She was close to dying TWICE (!) and I won't allow that to happen again. I mean…..if anything happens to Isa, I don't know what I'll do to myself. God, I'm so cheesy sometimes, but I guess that happens when you like someone. Madly. And that's what I'm doing right now.

"You don't have to be that mad." I said through my teeth hoping Isa heard it.

No response and I scowled to myself.

"Fine, don't talk." I muttered to myself.

_Please?_

Then I felt a whoosh of wind at me and I shielded my eyes. I opened them to only see a fuzz of something before tit disappeared. Since I could see again and I have human eyes inside of me, I have normal vision, but my bird-kid body is trying to morph it into raptor vision. It's not that great yet, but I could still see a bit clearer and farther than a normal human, but not that much as Fang and the flock. Sort of in the middle, so that's why I couldn't tell what that black (or silver, couldn't tell) fuzz was that flew right past me. When I tried to fly faster and closer to the black fuzz, it started to rain heavily and my wings got drenched in seconds.

"Pretty sure that's not an Eraser, but stay close, Isa." I muttered flying though my wings were damp.

When I heard no response, I turned around. When I saw no pretty girl fuming at me in anger behind me, my blood pressure increased. I scanned the place for Isa frantically, but turned up with nothing. My wings were drenching by the moment and to flap them was like trying to hold

"Where did she go now?" I yelled to myself alarmed. I swear, think I'm going mad. Mad as in crazy, not angry, though that is also another possible option for my feelings right now.

Then I remembered something.

_The black fuzz I saw, was it Isa flying super-fast?_

Her wings and hair was black and her uniform was a bit silver, so that's how I thought it could have been Isa. I slumped and the rain dampened my mood as well as my wings.

_I know she's really angry at me…. But she didn't have to leave me alone in this depressing rain…._

I mean, I just wanted to kiss her. That's all. How am I supposed to know the old janitor would come and snitch us to the Principal? I know Isa doesn't like chan— erasing minds, but we had NO OPTION.

"Should I say sorry?" I asked myself as I walked on the sidewalk to the house.

I could feel the rain soaking to my very skin making my faded jeans and loose shirt cling to my body. I was completely sure that I would catch a cold if I stayed even a minute more outside. The door opened to a pissed Max and a pissed Fang.

_Great, are they fighting too? This day is ending awesomely._

I scowled at both of them as I entered the house. That day got me on my nerves and played with my feelings too much. Nudge bought me a dry towel and I gave her a mumbled thanks. I wiped my face as I observed Max. She looked like a walking mummy with bandages over her head, leg, arm, and wing. I wanted to laugh, but just couldn't.

"I mean the least thing you can do is call." Fang snapped at Max.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm not seven, I'm fifteen. Though some seven-year olds don't do as they're told." Max snapped back giving Angel a look.

I felt a horrible feeling rising inside me and sat down rubbing my wet hair. The feeling was mounting making my mind thinking only about that.

"Max, do you understand? You got badly hurt." Dylan tried to reason.

"Like I never did before." Max said rolling her eyes.

"Max, don't be so stupid. Do you—" Fang started to say.

And that's when I couldn't take it anymore, "WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP? Max, go, go protect every damn human being out there. Fang, since when the hell were you such a worrywart? Man, you're worse than a parent. And Dylan, if you really care about people getting injured, go be some doctor. Goddamn…..She WANTS to be reckless, so let her be reckless. And Isa, if you're hearing this you can go be flippin' reckless with her too. You don't have to listen to anything you say. Whatever you think, goes. It's the damn way of life, right? Man… Go save every human out there not caring whatever the hell happens to you guys. It's not like you guys have six people worrying their butts off for you!"

It was completely silent as I panted when I was done. Everyone gave me a look and for the first time, Max didn't kill me for cursing in front of the kids. She looked away and Fang scowled at her. Dylan scowled at me and I wanted to kick him for that.

"Isa's not here." Nudge said quietly.

My heart, mind, and body officially stopped when I heard that.

"What?" I said barely a whisper.

"Did Isa come with you?" Fang exclaimed (Yes, Fang, you heard right, Fang was exclaiming), "You wanted to scr— talk with her!"

I was too shocked to notice the slip of Fang's tongue, "I thought that the black or silver fuzz was Isa."

"What black fuzz?" Max asked.

"I don't know. Just before it started raining, it zoomed past me and when I tried to look at it, I only saw black or silver fuzz. Still can't see, remember? Human eeys still adjusting." I said trying to breathe properly.

"Silver?" Dylan said with his eyes wide open. My heart rate raced as I saw the startled look.

"What? What? WHAT?" I said shaking him.

Dylan wrestled out of my strong grip and ran to the balcony though it was raining so heavily.

"I see Isa." Dylan breathed as he came out of the balcony soaked, "…..with someone."

"WHO?" Gazzy and Nudge exclaimed.

"A boy with mahogany-colored eyes. Looks like Gazzy's age." Angel whispered confused.

"But we searched the entire forest. There was no one." Fang said running a hand through his hair messing it up.

Just then, Nudge touched Dylan's hand and a change of expressions was shown on her face.

"What! No…." Nudge said shaking her head.

"Nudge, Nudge, sweety what happened? Are you okay? What did you feel?" Max asked trying to release the strong grasp Nudge had on Dylan's fingers. When she finally let go, Nudge blinked her eyes as if she were in a trance.

"MAX! Isa! Iggy, that wasn't black or silver fuzz!" Nudge said giving me a wide-eyed look.

"Then what?" Gazzy exclaimed.

It was dark, raining like anything; basically no one was in any mood to be quiet and patiently ask anything.

"Erasers, the new kind. The one that the mad scient…." Nudge said quietly before dropping on the couch.

That sentence knocked the breath out of me. I lost the ability to carry my body and fell to the ground. Dylan tried to ease Nudge and my mind went blank. I tried to clear my mind on what was happening.

_Isa doesn't have proper night vision like we do, it's raining and so her wings must be damp, and she's in a thick forest! HOLY—_

Angel looked grim while everyone was still not able to believe what was happening. Angel, who already read Nudge's and Dylan's minds, looked grim and looked like she was going to cry. Gazzy went to his sister and tried to make her comfortable, but I knew he really wanted to cry. He was trying to be mature like an older brother should be. A loud noise was followed, but everyone was too caught up to pay attention to it.

_Holy crap…..Isa must think I ditched her or something…_

"I'm gonna get her back." I said not even able to get up. Gazzy walked over to me and gave me a hand and I got up.

_She must think I'm a total…..Oh God, what kind of person am I?_

"No, you're not. I'm going." Fang said though he was already in a bad shape and mind. He searched through the entire forest not sparing a single tree.

"I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER!" I yelled wanting to take full responsibly on what I did.

"Well, we can see how well you did on that." Fang hissed. I was a good inch taller than him, but somehow he made me feel very short with the glare he was giving me then.

The word hit me like a bee sting. I took a step back surprised on what he said. But I couldn't help but agree that he was absolutely right. I did leave her. All by herself. Except for some bloodthirsty Erasers Fang himself looked shocked that he said that, but looked away biting his lip. I knew he wouldn't take it back cuz he knew he was right too.

"Guys…" Gazzy said with an eerie tone. We all turned our heads at him and stared at him as a startling look took over his face, "Where's Max?"

Everyone turned to the spot where Max was sitting. The only thing there was a pillow. Angel looked gloomy and I knew why she didn't tell us before. I knew where Max was.

"I'm going. I can't believe she left with that wing." Fang muttered opening the door.

"Can you get there in time before….." Nudge asked and then looked at me and stopped. I would never forgive myself if the unsaid became true.

"Max can warp fly. I have some of her blood in me, so I can warp fly too. Not too fast, but fast enough." Fang said in a tight voice. It was also too much for Fang to bear. His only sister was going to be dinner for Erasers or tortured and experimented, probably never come back, by the mad scientist. And then his soulmate was going to also be a victim of the scientist who wouldn't just mind killing one more. She was flying to her own death.

"Idiot." Fang muttered slamming the door. I didn't know whether he was talking about Max for flying out or me for _ditching_ her there. But I did know one thing: I raced to my room, slammed the door shut, and cried.

* * *

**Isa POV**

I could feel my lungs and air sacs turning smaller and smaller as the Eraser pinned me to the tree by the neck. I thrashed my legs out kicking it and then another Eraser came and twisted my leg making me it go completely numb. Five Erasers kicked and punched me as I was pinned almost lifeless to the tree.

"I TOLD YOU TO RUN! WHY DIDN'T YOU?" Will, the Eraser with mahogany-colored eyes, yelled, his voice almost deafening me. He was on the ground dying cuz the Erasers beat him up senselessly for telling me to run.

The purple-haired Eraser kicked him on the stomach and the Will roared trying to get up only to be kicked down again. Finally, I kicked the Eraser who was pinning me to the tree hard in the gut and he released and I took big gasps of air as I clutched my throat. When I got the enough amount of air inside of me, I ducked a combo punch and kick from an Eraser and kicked the green-haired Eraser up the jaw making him fly and hit the middle of tree with a crash. The tree shook strongly and water droplets fell down making double rain which we REALLY didn't need. I tried to run, but to lift a foot up was like trying to pick up a ton. An Eraser hit me in the side with a rod-like thing and I fell down pain taking over my mind.

"She's quite feisty. No wonder Young Master wants her." An Eraser laughed.

The other Erasers howled in response as I writhed in pain gripping my sides. I fell down in pain rolling over as if it would go away doing that. Then I heard a crack and before I could register it, it started falling. The tree that was collided with the meaty Eraser that is. And to know the place where it's gonna fall? On me. The Eraser that crashed against it was passed out somewhere else and with its heavy weight, it made the poor, old tree fall. Just when I was about to roll away, the purple-haired Eraser kicked me hard on the head especially near my throbbing ear making my brain scream for help. The image got blurry until I could barely see anything. I felt fresh, warm blood drip down my cheek and I felt faintish as blood kept pouring out. Though my entire body was numb, with whatever energy I had left, I rolled over only to miss the tree narrowly. It made a loud sound echoing through the entire forest. It made the headache worse and I screamed in terror as the pain went from bearable to intolerable.

"Young Master told us not to hurt her too much. Only enough to get her tired." The green-haired Eraser pointed out.

"Then let's make her extremely tired, shall we?" The purple-haired Eraser said gleefully.

_Who…is…Young Master? Is he…..the….scientist?_

"We won't tell you his name." The green-haired Eraser snorted and I realized I said it out loud.

I gathered all of my remaining strength and wobbled up taking support from the ground. I snarled and aimed a good punch at the purple-haired Eraser who wasn't paying attention. I felt my fingertips tingle with some unknown energy. I felt all of my energy gather there and when the three Erasers lunged at me, I saw the three Erasers flying in the opposite direction from me. Though I'm walking like a toddler and could feel absolutely nothing of my soaked body, I silently cheered.

_A….new power!_

Then I remembered I used the same power to save Dylan once when he was covered in a mess of blood and whatnot. He was too bashed up and I was too caught up to pay any attention to it. Then, I just needed to get the heck out of there.

_Which I need to do now too._

I tried to get up, but all the energy was sucked out of me and I staggered up.

Will looked at me straight in the eye and said only one word, "Run."

And so I did. At least try to. Though I couldn't feel both of my legs, I still ran. I felt the creamed Erasers run after me and their heavy footsteps echoing in my ear. I ran through so many paths and turns. Trees, bushes, almost everything blocked my way as I got deeper and deeper into the forest. Everything felt like it was in slow motion and I almost cried as I felt that. And then I tripped and slid through the mud. Many prickly things pierced through my skin as I slid.

_NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME!_

My face met with the forest floor and mud and blood streaked my face. My uniform was beyond spoiled. It was caked with mud and blood stains. The heavy rain did some help, but not too much to be helping. My eyes, which were closed shut with mud and heavy pain over them, opened slightly to see three Erasers smiling a toothy and hungry grin.

"Well, well, well, look at the mess you fell in." The purple-haired Eraser laughed.

The green-haired Eraser stomped on my shoulder and my knee making me moan in agony. I wasn't even able to lift a finger. Blood was in a pool next to me and the rain mixed with it. It was dark red, then red, then a very light, red. I heard metal clatter and an Eraser banged the iron rod on my back and wings. I coughed and when I looked at the substance, I saw that it was blood and my chest ached for water. I opened my mouth a little to taste small drops of rain on my tongue. That was the only thing keeping me from death then.

"Young Master said not to kill her, remember?" The green-haired Eraser reminded as I saw the purple-haired Eraser lift up the iron rod high in the air ready to hit me on the head.

All of my muscles ached and my mind wasn't working well. Some cuts closed up, but there were always new ones. Plus new blood kept coming out like a stream next to me and I painfully closed my eyes. Dead blood and thick mud covered my face. The energy I once felt at my fingertips was gone taking all my energy with it. My mind was too distorted to be able to read minds. My gut told me to get up and kick some butt, but then my gut got kicked hard, didn't it? I just couldn't get up and I felt so weak. I hated that! I was stranded deep in a thick forest with three Erasers beating me until I was half-dead. I slowly reached out my hand trying to grab something when I felt something really strong. Without wasting a single second, with that barely enough energy, I pulled the object down and it fell down making a thud louder than a bomb explosion. It was an Eraser's leg. The Eraser I pulled down roared as it fell down. But sadly it wasn't the Eraser with the iron rod.

"WHA— WHO CARES? KILL HER!" The Eraser barked.

"No…..don't…." I croaked.

I felt him raise the rod higher and I slowly closed my bloodshot eyes.

_I'm about to die…_

My death felt like it was all planned. Beat till pulp, make her run, beat her up again, and smash her skull into a million pieces along with the brain. End of plan.

"NO!" Will screamed his voice sounding faraway.

The other Eraser ran and I could hear a thud of a body falling down and I felt salty tears come to my eyes. I whimpered as my fingers were throbbing while they were dripping my blood. My hair became stringy while dripping with my blood.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her!" The Eraser growled.

I wanted to cry, but no tears came out. I could hear my heart beat slowly thudding in its last moments. I heard the whoosh of air as the iron rod came flying down. After that, I didn't hear anything. Only silence with the pitter patter of rain. I either fainted or died; I couldn't tell. Though my eyes were shut, I saw two tunnels. One tunnel was dark and the other one was light. The dark tunnel had scary sounds and I didn't feel like going there. The light tunnel was filled with sweet music. It was so sweet that it overpowered the frightening sounds of the dark tunnel's.

_Is this where a person goes when they die?_

I felt a strong urge to go into the light tunnel, but something was pulling my back to go. The dark tunnel was slowly whispering something that was getting louder and louder. I strained to hear what it was saying and then it finally yelled it loud.

"ISA!"

I knew what to do and so I ran. Ran right into the dark tunnel. I jostled and I was in somebody's arms. Not on the floor anymore. To open my completely sealed eyes was a bother until somebody rubbed away the sticky residue with their soft fingers.

"Come on, Isa. Please. Please. Get up." The voice begged. My mind tingled with familiarity with the voice, but somehow my mind still remained closed not wanting to respond to anything.

To still open my eyes took a large amount of energy. Funny, isn't it? We can blink our eyes in a nanosecond and I can't even open them at all. At least you guys weren't almost killed by Erasers. Lucky you. I tried hard to open them and when I just couldn't, I heard somebody crying. Then it turned to two people, a high voice and a low rumble of crying. The crying made me want to open my eyes more and more, but I just couldn't open them. The crying got louder and I tried to pry my eyes open. It opened a bit, only a slit, and then it widened and though they were open, I couldn't see anything. It was blurry and I widened my eyes to make my vision sharper. Two figures came into my vision and before I could recognize them, I fainted.

* * *

**Iggy POV**

When Nudge rapped on my door almost breaking it, I knew Fang and Max came back with Isa. My shirt was soaked with tears and so I changed into a different one. I barely took a sec to splash my face with water before running downstairs. Fang, whose face was wet and covered with blood, had in his hands Isa. I couldn't believe what I saw. The girl he was holding was totally not Isa. Isa was a complete mess beyond recognition. Her face had black and fresh red blood packing her face as if it was a facial mask. Her uniform was caked with mud and so much blood that I really hoped it wasn't Isa's. She was drenched to the bone with water and there were leaves all over her dress. Her hair and fingers were bloody and I just couldn't take it. New tears filled my eyes and I felt like bawling. Fang was trying not to cry, but I think he already did before he came home.

"Take her to the hospital! You can barely tell if it's her!" Dylan yelled at Max. Max had cuts and scrapes all over her face and her wing looked worse, but she was alive.

"NO!" Fang and I barked at him.

Dylan took a step back surprised. Angel gave Max a hug crying. It was long I saw Angel actually act her age, but was too caught up to celebrate.

"We're not taking her there! I hate hospitals!" Max screamed as she placed Angel on the couch giving her a silent conversation.

"Then why did you take me? I wasn't this bad!" Dylan exclaimed right back. He was stressed and worried sick too for Isa. Nudge, who was sobbing, tried to calm him down but it wasn't working. Gazzy was sitting in the corner all by himself and not staring at Isa

"Oh shut up! Please….. Just…..shut….up. I started to cry.

_What have I done?_

"Oh Iggy." Max said giving me a hug.

I was taller than her by a head or two, but I cried like a lost child. She patted me on the back murmuring soft words and I released the hug looking at Isa. Angel came and hugged my leg.

"It wasn't your entire fault, Iggy." She said giving me those big blue eyes.

_But it was._

I felt her shake her head as I hugged her. When I released, I looked at Isa wanting to throw up. The stench of dead blood filled the air. It wasn't a new scent, we smelled it a lot, but hers was so strong. Or…..she lost a lot of blood.

"Do something, Iggy." Fang said his voice cracking at the end.

I didn't even tease him about that and took Isa. She was wet with water and blood and I laid her on the table. I walked over to Nudge and held her hands.

"Nudge, you have to help me, alright? Just listen to me. Everything is gonna be alright. Now listen to me and get whatever I need, alright. Can you do that for me?" I said slowly nodding my head.

Nudge nodded quickly and wiped her face with her sleeve and I walked back to Isa. I just couldn't look at her face. Guilt took over me like a big wave to a surfer.

_I left her there…. I'm such an idiot!_

"Iggy, this isn't the time to keep insulting yourself. Look at Isa!" Angel exclaimed.

_Right, I have to focus…._

I closed my mind with the shield and got to work.

"Nudge, get some water and napkins. We need to clean this mud and….blood off." I directed.

Nudge grabbed some water and napkins and I gave some to Fang and we both started cleaning everything off.

"Ig….. She got kicked here." Fang said slowly parting her hair to show a deep slash right below her ear. It was clotted, but a little blood still oozed out of it.

"You have to stop it." I ordered.

Dylan kept some of this stinging liquid and applied it to Isa's cut and she didn't even move when he kept it. That got me worried when she can't even feel anything when she was passed out. She was passed out really cold then. Max took the bandage Nudge got and wrapped it around Isa's cut. Fang wiped her hair and when he looked at the result of the napkin, it was soaked in that stupid bright red liquid.

Gazzy was sitting alone staring at the ground and I slowly walked up to him and crouched down.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" I asked. I bitterly laughed quietly at myself.

_I should be asking that myself._

Gazzy looked up and when he did tears fell right out of his eyes and dropped on the ground.

"Oh Gasman." I said giving him a hug. He was tired of acting mature and just wanted to be eleven again, so I let him be. He sobbed on my shoulder and when he was done, I released.

"Everything is going to be alright, 'kay?" I said nodding.

He nodded though he looked doubtful himself. I went back to Isa and she looked a bit like herself again with her face all clean and stuff.

"Iggy, her rib is broken." Fang told me.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I think it'll mend in a couple of hours." Fang nodded.

"More importantly, are you okay?" I asked after being silent. I saw Max lift up Isa and then Dylan telling her not to and she grumbled at him setting Isa down again. Dylan then checked Max's wing and nodded making Max groan.

"Iggy, she's my only blood relation except for my stupid father and I don't give a crap about him. I mean, sure, she has my mom's blood in her, but she is my sister. My only one and if she's gone, then I…..I won't be the same. She came into my life and if she gets out of it, I might go crazy. If she never came and never left, that's a different thing. And if I lose her now, then….. "Fang replied and I nodded making him not say anything more.

"I'm taking Isa to my room. I'll get her out of this wet clothing." Max nodded.

"You're carrying her? After what you did so recklessly to your wing? No, you're not." Fang said and I could feel the irritation in his voice.

Max then exploded, "Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do! If I didn't go there, your sister's skull would be lying around in pieces!"

"That iron rod would have smashed _both_ of your heads if I didn't catch it." Fang snapped.

"Guys, stop, don't we—" Dylan tried to say, but was cut off by Max.

"You. Get out of this conversation. And Fang, I can do whatever I want. Don't be such a worrywart." Max said sharply.

"Right, I can't get worried if your head and my sister's head gets smashed into pieces." Fang said rolling his eyes.

"Oh please. I was the one who kicked those Erasers' sorry butts!" Max shouted.

"Good for you. I'm not saying you didn't. But with that wing? It's like almost bent in half!"

"Well, I was trying to save someone love."

"I love her too!"

"Then why are you screaming at me?"

"I'm not! I'm telling you that—"

"Oh please, you just screamed at me."

Fang gave her a big glare.

"Just don't talk to me alright. You're pissing me off." Max snapped.

"Fine, be that way. I couldn't care less." Fang snapped back.

Max scowled and then softly picked up Isa bridal style. I saw her wince as her wing screamed in pain, but I didn't say anything. She left the room and Fang stormed out of the room.

"Well…..that went good." Dylan said bitterly.

"Don't think about it, Dylan. Everyone's stressed cuz of what happened to Isa." Angel said taking his hand.

_Or mad at the one who caused it to happen to Isa._

"Go to sleep. It's late, guys." Nudge said shooing everyone. I thanked her silently.

"You too, Iggy." Nudge said eyeing me carefully.

"Yes, ma'am." I mumbled and smiled a bit when Nudge grinned.

I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed.

_Will she be alright before tomorrow? ….Will we….break up? I don't want that…..but if she wants to, I don't mind. It was my entire fault that she got badly hurt. Should we talk it out? _

I found it hard to sleep and I tossed and turned all night. I got up twice to go to the bathroom and to drink some water. It was thee in the morning and I still couldn't sleep. I grumbled and slowly walked out of the room not to disturb the snoring Gazzy. When I passed Max's room, I had a bad urge to go and check on Isa, but I know seeing her awake and good and actually talking to her will need a lot of courage and I had to suck up all my guilt. I wasn't ready for that yet, but I knew I had to do it in the morning. Better wait till then. I trudged to the kitchen and got yet another glass of water that I didn't need until I felt someone come behind me. My heart shrunk as I knew who it was.

"Why? Why'd you do that?" She asked.

I turned around to see Isa still bandaged up, but okay. She was wearing a baggy shirt over some shorts and winced every time she breathed due to her broken rib. Isa regained some of her color back, but wasn't able to walk that easily. She still had some bandages across her leg and a cast on her leg, but otherwise she was looking fine. I think I should pour eye drops in my eyes cuz every time I saw her, my eyes got really watery. I ignored what she said not able to bring myself answering it.

"Who saved me?" She asked. Her voice was squeaky, but slowly regaining energy. Some of the cuts on her face also closed up and though her rib was still hurting her, I could tell that it was fixed.

"Fang and Max. They got you just in time. They warp flied. By the time you were here, you were passed out." I said blankly.

"Is my skull okay?" Isa asked me.

"….It didn't get smashed. Fang caught it before it did."

"That's good. At least I didn't die."

I ignored what she said and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"…Fine. Just….as fine someone can be when someone leaves them in the forest." She said a bit bitterly. Tears dared to come out of her eyes, but she prevented them from falling. What she said stung and it hurt more than an Eraser can possibly do to me. But it was right.

"I….. I didn't leave you. I thought you were following me, but didn't say anything out of anger. I thought that the black fuzz was you." I said lamely.

"What black fuzz?" She said sounding a bit frustrated, but couldn't make her voice louder. It cracked a few times because she coughed up a lot of blood, but was at least okay for then.

"I don't know…..Before it started raining, I thought you sped away leaving me in the rain."

"Are you telling the truth?" She asked me.

"Of course I am." I cried out.

"I just don't know, Iggy, what to do." Isa said and then started coughing. I handed her my water and she gulped it down. And then winced as she kept a hand on her shoulder.

"Is your shoulder okay?" I asked.

"It's fine." She said a bit dismissevly.

"No, it's not. Let me check it." I said turning her around slowly.

"I'm fine." She repeated, but I ignored that.

I pulled down her sleeve to reveal a bright red spot and I think it had some pretty nice kicking done on it. I turned red to what I just did.

_What the living hell am I doing?_

Isa's face and neck were red and I wanted to smack myself. I kept an ice pack to it and pulled her sleeve back up. Isa said a mumbled thanks and she almost left until I called out.

I squeezed my eyes, "Hey! …um….. Do you want to….b-break up?"

I looked away and not wanting to hear her response at all though I asked. Hot tears streamed down my face and I cursed myself for being so weak. Though I didn't want to, I glanced at Isa and she was looking away too.

"I…..never said that. It's just….. It's complicated. Let me just…..think about it, okay?" Isa said and then gave me a napkin.

I gave her a small sad smile and nodded. When we went upstairs, I lent Isa a hand to take her upstairs, but she chose the handrail instead. And she just closed the door without saying a word. I really wanted to stay with her, but after what I have done, it was almost impossible. I was ready to do anything to get her back. _Anything._

* * *

**Max POV**

I woke up sluggishly cuz of my stupid wing. I moaned as I tried to flap it and the cold air passed right to my wing bone. I was still half-dreaming and it involved some of my mom's cookies and some other nirvana stuff, so don't ask. I rubbed my head and stretched my arms and legs only to muffle a scream cuz of my back, leg, and wing. I then lazily saw the alarm clock and almost exploded. It blared 8:17 in bright red and I blinked my eyes not able to agree with what I saw.

"GET UP!" I screamed to myself and that jolted me out of my yummy cookie-filled dreams.

I forgot Isa was sleeping and flinched as I saw her get up and shriek as she clutched her head. Her ear healed, but it was still sensitive, I guess.

"Max?" She squeaked. Her voice was small, almost like Angel's when she was younger and…..actually not I-want-to-replace-you-and-be-the-leader-of-the-flock.

"Isa…..are you feeling okay?" I asked.

She nodded with bloodshot eyes. I guess it was still paining to speak.

"Do you want anything?" I asked slowly though we were late. We had to get to school by 8:00, but hey, who said I wanted to learn about circles and squares so early in the morning? At least it was Friday.

Isa shook her head wincing as she got up. The cast I kept on her was till there and she took support of solid things as she walked to the bathroom.

"I talked to Iggy." She said before she entered the bathroom.

She closed the door and I bit my lip.

_Did they break up or something? That will be hard to handle since we are a flock and we stick together…..maybe they can still be good friends._

I went to the other rooms and woke up everyone screaming at them that we are late and they silently criticized about me in their heads I swear, if I had mind-reading powers, they wouldn't be able to breathe around me. Maybe that's why I wasn't gifted with that power. Who knows?

I made Dylan wake up Fang cuz I didn't want to talk with him. He acted like he was the boss of me telling me what to do and not though I'm the leader. That pissed me off and if he doesn't want to talk with me, I wouldn't talk with him either (So painful! Wait….…WHAT AM I SAYING? HE NEEDS TO TALK FIRST, NOT ME!). I mean, don't you just hate how someone keeps bossing you around saying 'No, you can't do this' and 'No, you can't do that'. Sounds like an overprotective mother to me. I never got bossed around since I was the boss, but still, I hate it and irked me even more that the person I like— no, love does that. After everyone got downstairs, everyone fussed over Isa.

"Isa, you okay?" Fang asked softly.

She smiled a bit and nodded.

"Does anything hurt?" Angel asked.

_Why did she need to ask? She can just read her mind. Ohhhh, right, Isa reads minds too. Well isn't someone __**lucky**__?_

Isa shrugged and said in a ragged voice, "A bit. But it's okay."

She eyed Iggy who looked away red in the face. I at first got mad at Iggy for ditching her, but he thought she was following him and also thought that black fuzz, which was actually the Erasers, was Isa flying away. I patted him on the back and he looked at me. I smiled weakly and he returned a weaker version of it.

_Poor guy…._

"Are you sure? Does your rib still hurt? Did it heal right?" Fang asked.

"I'm fine. Really, I am." Isa said in a weak voice not even able to laugh.

When Fang was done acting like a mama bear (So weird. But it kinda looked cute. OH GOD, WHAT AM I THINKING?), it was 8:32.

_YES! First period skipped! _

"Hey Isa….do you really want to go to school? You look like you got into one or two fight with somebody." Gazzy asked.

Isa smiled and winced as she moved her leg, "But I did get into one or two fights with somebody."

"You're not going to school, Isa. Who said you were? Now get out of that uniform." Fang said giving her a look.

"Fang, please. I can't argue." Isa said giving Fang a pleading look though her face had more cuts and scratches than I could count. AND IT ACTUALLY WORKED ON HIM. I seriously need some lessons from Isa. It might come in handy when Dr. Amazing is around.

I noticed Iggy and Isa avoided each other though Iggy was usually all lovey-dovey to her in mornings. Well, I shouldn't say that either since I was all….._that _to Fang in the mornings.

_He shouldn't be bossing me around. I just hate that. Since when did he get his own way in the flock?_

I refused to look at him and Angel sighed as she looked at the four of us.

"Max?" She said before we dropped her and Gazzy at the school.

"Yeah, sweety?" I whispered.

"I don't want to be a teenager." She said waving and then left before I could say anything.

I was surprised at first and then snorted.

_Smart choice. _

We dropped off Nudge who was talking Dylan's ears off and he smiled in relief as she left. He's sweet for listening to whatever Nudge was saying, but sometimes it's just a tennie-tinie bit overboard. Only a tennie-tinie bit.

"Is everything okay with you and Iggy?" I asked as I entered my school's office.

Iggy heard and stiffened. Isa didn't say anything so I shrugged.

_I hope you guys are._

_Isa: Hurts to read minds. But…..yeah…..it's complicated._

Before I could answer, the secretary looked at me as if I had three heads and I gave her the Look. She had her dull brown hair up in a bun and these glasses that were bigger than her nose.

"You're late." She said smiling mockingly eyeing all five of us.

"Precisely why we're here taking a late slip." I said smiling mockingly back.

The smile got off as soon as it got on and she handed me the late slip. I walked out of the office and walked to my dance class. I waved to everyone (Except Fang who gave me a stare instead of a wave)

I walked into dance class and Lily smiled brightly at me and I wondered why. The dance teacher didn't even notice me coming inside cuz of the class's behavior. It was Friday, we couldn't help it. Someone was even throwing paper airplanes. Ah, what fun.

"Close the mouth, the sparkling teeth blindin' me." I winked as I sat down in my seat smoothing my skirt.

"Ha ha, funny. It's not that much of news, but I wanted to tell you something." Lily said as the dance teacher tried to settle down the class.

"Keep going." I said hoping she didn't realize we were bird-kids trying to save the world from the apocalypse.

"Ryan." Lily said with a small smile.

"What about him?" I said pooping a gum in my mouth and tried to blow a bubble.

"He realized that he was horrible and what he did to me was really, really mean and said sorry at like the dead hours of the night." Lily said with a small, dreamy smile on her face.

_Uh oh_

"Aaand?"

"He wanted another chance and so I did cuz…..it just felt right at that moment. To forgive him." Lily continued.

_Double uh oh._

"Aaaaand?"

"He asked me out again!" Lily said with a smile reaching her eyes.

The measly bubble I made popped and I almost choked on it, "Yell me you rejected him cold in the face."

"I can't do that. He was so sweet. He just told me to get inside the car and though I was in my pajamas, I still went and we drove over to a quiet place. Then he told me and—"

"Lemme guess, there were stars in the sky and you guys kissed?" I said rolling my eyes.

"How did you know?" Lily asked incredulously.

I snorted.

_Movies._

"I mean, sure I was mad at him. Really mad, it was half a year and the guy was apologizing now? And over the months, I cooled down and actually forgot about him. So when he told me to get into the car, I was first 'Heck no, I'm not coming into the car with you', but then I decided 'Oh what the heck. Let's just see what the guy's gotta say.' And when he said sorry, it just felt right to forgive him." Lily smiled and looked really happy.

I was a bit jealous. I mean, I was surprised, I was jealous, but I was. I mean, I had my soulmate and we're perfect for each other, but Fang would never actually do that. He would have to suck up all his pride and do that. He would never do that either. I mean, sure, he's sometimes the cheesiest guy I ever met (Cheesier than cheddar cheese!) and he's really, really… I'm gonna be appropriate and say handsome. I was happy for Lily, but couldn't help but be a bit jealous.

As I was wallowing myself, a note landed on my desk. I first looked at it as if it's gonna disappear and then picked it up.

_Maddie,_

_Umm…thanks. It was….nice of you to comfort me though I treated you like dirt? You're not half as lame as I thought you were. Hope the blisters don't hurt too much. I owe you one._

_D._

I looked at Dominique who suddenly had so much interest in the chalkboard.

_Gee…..so am I a fourth?_

"Ryan told me what happened. Are the both of you okay?" Lily asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Natalie's a bit less than okay, but she'll get better." I said flexing my wing and shut my mouth to prevent a curse coming out.

"Oh…hey is Natalie rethinking….about Ryan?" Lily asked turning a bit red.

"No, she's not." I said nodding assuredly.

_Isa already has enough problems._

Lily gave me a relaxed smile and I glanced at Dominique. She was looking back at me with a small smile forming on her mouth. A guy shook his head thinking she was smiling AT him and I snorted. And then I smiled back.

* * *

**Isa POV**

I sat out in gym and we were just jump-roping. I looked at Iggy ho was taking a drink out of the water fountain. I was just so mad at him, but then I wanted to forgive him and settle things right back together again. But I almost got kinda killed. If that made any sense. He looked at me and I looked away. I really wanted to scream at him in the early morning, but I saw him cry. I think I'm too much of a softie. I sighed and my rib jerked and I grimaced. I wondered how I was supposed to get through the rest of the day.

"Ummm…can we talk?"

I half expected to see Iggy, but it was Katie instead. I forgot she was sitting out as well. I shrugged and she scooted closer to me.

"Well…..Jamie and I…wanted to say…thanks and….sorry. You have absolutely no idea how surprised she was when you almost took a bullet for her." She said smiling a little. It was the first time Katie actually smiled AT me.

"It was nothing." I said coughing.

"You kidding me, no human would actually do that," Katie said incredulously.

_Only 98% human._

"She felt like crap and how she…..treated you. I'm no better, so yeah…..Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks and sorry and hope you get better." Katie said nodding.

I nodded and even gave her a small smile and then winced as my shoulder screamed in terror. I scowled at it and then turned pink for what happened in the morning.

"Will you….sign my ankle cast? I twisted it when I fell." Katie said. I remembered how she blamed it all on me, but then she admitted it and I smiled.

"Yeah. I can do that."

**8****th**** Period**

I sat in my seat getting out my undone Spanish homework. Someone shuffled next to me and I sighed hoping that Suzy's little gang would actually be quiet for once. I kept my head on the desk droning out whatever the Spanish teacher was clucking. Yes, clucking.

"Hey, did you guys hear that Kyle dumped Dominique once and for all? I mean they talked it out last night and they're friends. So what does it mean?" One of Suzy's gang members giggled.

"I'm so gonna try for him." Another girl laughed.

I was too tired to roll my eyes.

"Like you have any chance." A familiar snotty voice scoffed.

"I looked up to see the person next to me Suzy. She didn't acknowledge my presence, but then why would she actually come and sit next to me. I sighed and kept my head down again.

_Suzy: Is she okay? She got a leg cast, and a bandage going round her shoulder. Is she a delinquent?_

I wanted to laugh and so I did. I sounded like I was dying instead. How lovely.

"Oh look. I didn't even notice. Natalie's here." A girl laughed. Though it sounded more like a snort.

I wanted to groan, but I didn't want to taste blood again. I don't know how vampires do it.

"Shut it or I'll tell Joe you cheated on him." Suzy snapped.

I looked up incredulously and her friend just gaped at her in disbelief.

"You heard me." Suzy said giving the girl a look.

I snorted and went back to my head-on-desk position.

_Thanks, Suzy._

I felt someone tap on my arm rapidly. I looked up sleepily to see a stunned Suzy.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

I gave her a stare, "You can't exactly talk when you're sitting in my kind of position."

My voice sounded raspy and I wante— no, needed water.

"Oh…..okay." Suzy said going back to her seat.

I tucked my head in again and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Iggy POV**

I sighed as I sat lazily doodling in my Spanish workbook. I finally understood why people enjoy 'T.G'I.F' phrase. It meant a lot, especially to kids. I had only one thing on my mind. And no, it's not bombs (surprisingly). It was Isa. She was driving me crazy. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I just couldn't think and if I could, it was only and always about her.

"Hey man." Rick said sitting next to me.

"Can I copy your warm-up? I don't want to do this crap." I asked sighing.

"Yeah." He said handing me his paper, "You sound depressed man. Wanna trade seats? I want sit the closer to the back."

"I'll let you tomorrow." I said circling a bunch of random answers.

"I'm going to Las Vega though." Rick said smirking.

"What?" I said looking up.

"Today's Friday." Rick said.

"Ohhhhh….. gotta be exact, huh? Monday then." I said rolling my eyes.

Rick laughed and I handed back his paper rolling my eyes. And he shut up when the teacher came.

"Have you both done your warm-ups?" She asked with a bit of an accent.

"Um, yeah. Totally. We worked together." Rick said lying. He was a horrible liar, but the teacher fell for it.

"Luke, may I talk with you?" The Spanish teacher nodded at me.

I felt her colors and it was yellow. Yellow meant okay, but a little off. I groaned silently and got up and followed her to outside of the Spanish room.

"Is there any problem going on? You didn't do so great on your last short quiz. Your grades for fourth quarter might not count, but it's still worth every effort." She nodded.

"Look, Ms. Valentino, everything is fine. Trust me. I was just really stressed about something and now I'm not." I said.

I made a mental note: Scoot near the smart girl's desk.

"Any family problems?" She asked slowly.

"Uh….. no, not really."

"Am I tough?" She asked.

"Say what? Uh… no."

"I mean the best for you, Luke. Really, I do. I know Spanish is hard, but if you work a little harder, you might get it. You have a passing grade, but if goes down, then…" Ms. Valentino said 'assuring' me.

_That's it, I'm getting Spanish lessons from Mrs. Martinez._

"Chica problems?" Ms. Valentino asked me with a small smile.

_Whoa… I AM not gonna discuss my girl problem with a teacher._

"Ummmm….. No." I said nodding my head.

"You, Mr. Anderson, are an outstanding liar." Ms. Valentino said with a smug smile.

My smile dropped.

"Really….. it's nothing." I said hoping really badly that this conversation was gonna be over.

"Well… though it might be nothing, here is a tip. If a girl is mad, doesn't matter about how much, if you say sorry and do something really, really sweet, she will forgive you. Any girl will, no matter how…hardcore they are. Just wanted to say." Ms. Valentino said before going inside the classroom.

I stood there wondering.

_But you don't understand. She almost got kinda killed and it's kinda my fault._

_What can I do? Wrap up a homemade grenade and present it to her? Make her fireworks? Naaaah, last time I did that, a neighbor came screaming at me in some strange language. I could tell it was colorful. Whoop-dee-do. What can I possibly do? I can't dance (Totally out of the question), cook (Well, I can, but how can you imagine 'Here, I made you some blueberry pancakes. Your favorite. Forgive me?' *insert snort* Yeah right), or anything!_

I walked inside the classroom and slumped on my desk.

"Man, you look depressed. She screamed at you that bad? You _only_ got a C." Rick shrugged giving me a sympathetic look.

I sighed and still thought about what to do. How can I possibly apologize to a girl who almost got killed cuz of me? And then, the old gears in my head started turning removing all the cobwebs inside of my brain. It got me thinking and as I kept thinking about it, it got better and then I got it.

"Rick!" I said laughing.

"Uh dude, are you okay?" Rick said looking at me incredulously.

"I'm fine! Holy crap!" I said grinning.

"Should I call the nurse?" Rick said giving me a look.

I couldn't care less and grinned, "I got it!"

"What? The answer sheet?" Rick said looking at me as if I was a creep. Well, I _was_ acting like one.

I shut up and went back to my seat almost falling of my chair in excitement.

_I finally know how to make Isa forgive me!_

* * *

And what do you guys think that it? *wiggles eyebrows* tell me in your review! And please review! :D my goal is 285 total reviews :D please make this tired, coffee-fed author happy ;) I'm just so happy :)))) You guys really are the best!

~Swahili


	59. First Date

So I found an old CD and I pop it inside my DVD player and there was a three-year old me dancing (very weirdly, may I add?) at the theme song of Spiderman and was screaming at the top of my lungs that I wanted to marry Spiderman. My mom was just giving me a wondrous look. I was an interesting kid ;)

**Disclaimer: **Sigh….I hate this part. I don't own anything of James Patterson *cries uncontrollably banging my head on the floor* and he doesn't own anything of mine. So Ha-Ha. Just kidding :)

**Thanks!:**

SliverStar121 (Hahaha, I totally agree. And I hope you're not too disappointed cuz I think this chapter is so bad for some reason. Hope you like it and thanks for agreeing! Oh and yeah, Max is my favorite character too :))

U.S.123 (Thank you! :D)

PatonxJulia (hahaha, then you're one lucky and rare author :D I just drink anything that has caffeine in it so I can write. And ahahaha, no problem, you just told me your opinion. I appreciate that and thanks for reviewing! :D)

xXInfinite-ImaginationXx (Really? That's cool! It's gotten a lot better, I hope :) thanks for reviewing!)

Grell Waldo (Thanks, you really made me feel like I am a great writer! :D Thanks for the alert and review and I really like your username! :D)

sopranokittythegreat (Awwww, no problem! you're sweeter than sugar! :D thank you so much for reviewing! Reading your review put a crooked smile on my face.)

iLuVtOwRiTe1998 (Alright! And I will! Hope you like this new chapter! :))

Whisper13 (Hahaha, wearing a lot of black isn't emo. You're defi right :D a quarter of my closet is filled with black and awww, thanks you're too sweet :) and I like two songs of hers: What The Hell and Girlfriend. (This reply is for the second review) Awwwww, it's okay! You shouldn't cry! That guy is unlucky to have you! There are two things you should do in this situation. 1. Get your hair done. I am not joking. Get some streaks, cut it off, do something! Do something incredibly wacky to your hair. Straighten it, curl it, just do something! If you can't do that, get the most ultimate brain- freeze of all time. Trust me, it sounds stupid, but it helps. It helped all of my friends through their broken crushes and they were happy within days! Eat so much ice-cream! You'll feel better! And awww, what you said was the sweetest thing eva~~! :D (third review :D) I listened to his song and awww he is so adorable! And he's a good singer! I like 'Catch Me If You Can'! :) I mean, I don't hate Justin Beiber, I just don't **mind **him. He's just a singer who sings songs, I try not to be in the hater group or the 'Beiber fever' group. And Hahaha, it's okay for a Fang to act like Nudge sometimes. Idk if you remember, but in some of the previous chapters Fang kinda acts like Nudge in the hospital. Max is like 'Holy cow' or something. Hahaha :))

harrypotterholicAandF (Thanks for alerting! :))

Rikku3198 (Really? I'm excited to read the two new chapters! And I don't watch much movies, so I don't really know if what Iggy did was in a movie or not, but I hope not cuz I like being original! :D and yeah, THANKS for reviewing!)

Integrity21 (I found it creepy too and I sure loved writing it :D you can say I'm weird, it's fun to be weird ;D and yeah, Iggy is being a moody lil guy and yeah I totally understand the iPhone thing. My dad has an iPhone and it messes up the words all the time. Quite annoying, right? :) oh and it's alright to ask questions! I didn't describe that well anyway. It's nighttime around nine or ten and plus Isa's in a different body than hers so her ability to see in the dark is very poor. And I'm sorry, but what is a 'syoc'? I don't really know what it is, so sorry! D: )

Ixdookiie (Thanks for alerting! :D)

LoverOfBurnham (Yikes! I rather jump off a cliff than answer that question! Though I'm leaning a bit on Fang's side ;) Sorry Iggy! Thanks for reviewing :D)

* * *

**Fang POV**

So Max basically avoided me for the ENTIRE day. She even did it in lunch when she sat right in FRONT of me. She's amazing at this kind of stuff. I was just worried. Geez, I wanted to keep it to myself, but everything slipped out and now she thinks I boss her around.

_Is that even possible? To boss Max around? She's the most stubborn girl I ever met. And now she thinks I wanna be Angel and boss her around and maybe try to be the leader of the flock. Well that is a bunch of bullcrap._

I almost turned invisible if the bell didn't ring saying no school for two days. In other words, FREEDOM! I was tired of all the 'Put space after comma.' and 'Don't forget to indent.' crap. I knew the writing teacher was giving me a dirty look as I was scrambling around to get my butt out of that classroom. He never did like me. Oh well, I gave him a stare and left the room cheering silently.

Before I could stop, I stretched and I winced. My joints kinda ached from the big fight yesterday. That stupid Eraser thumped me on the arm with that steel rod. And who knows how many times he hit Isa like that? I was never so scared in my life except when Max cut herself to remove that chip in her arm. And she calls me emo. ….Wait, don't tell her I said that.

"Hey F-Alex."

I glanced up hoping to see Max's beautiful face, but it was my sister's. But it didn't change the amount of prettiness.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked examining her if she broke another leg or two. Well, it was her hobby. Getting hurt, that is.

She tried to glare at me, "If I hear those three words again, I'm gonna kick the person with this very cast."

I smiled and that immediately wiped that sour expression on Isa's face.

"You're very kind."

Isa almost laughed until she winced.

_Her lungs must still be hurting. What she needs is good sleep._

"Hey Natalie, how are ya?" Dylan said walking down the crowded stares. Some of the girls' attention was caught and they smiled but he only gave them a polite smile.

"The small change in the last word saved you." Isa said in a chilling voice. Dylan looked confused and I had to laugh.

"Hey guys." Max said coming out of nowhere. I don't know why, but my mood instantly improved. When I pestered about it, Isa finally told me Max thought her world brightens up when I smile. I didn't know she felt the same way.

"Hey guys." Iggy said in a neutral tone. He pushed something inside his suit pocket and I eyed him suspiciously. He caught my look and blushed. I was wondering how a bomb can fit in that small of a pocket. Unless Iggy and Gasman really outdone themselves and made a bomb that small. Now that, is impressive. He then pulled out the thing and I saw a piece of folded paper and nodded relieved. I was just wishing Iggy lived to his next birthday, that's all.

I noticed how Iggy and Isa were avoiding each other. And if you're wondering why I'm not killing Iggy with my bare hands for almost killing my only sister, it's cuz I saw the guy cry like a lost child in Max's arms. Instead of pushing away saying that he might get cooties, he stayed there crying. He looked absolutely heart-broken when I said "Well, we can see how well you did on that." It's kind of weird for me to say this, but I hope they make up. They're happy with each and….…perfect.

_Just like me and— I mean, Max and me._

I turned red and Isa nudged me in the stomach. I stopped myself before I bumped into Max almost pushing her to the middle of a busy street.

_What has gotten into me?_

"Watch where you're going." Max said not even giving a backward look.

We picked up Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy and started walking home. Someone's warm hand held mine and I looked at the person. Angel.

"Max is still…." Angel said breaking off by the look on my face.

"I know." I said softly really wanting to roll my eyes.

I figured Max was still mad at me. For nothing, may I add? We finally got home and I was never so happy to smell dirty socks before. I took my suit coat off and landed myself on the couch grabbing the remote. I flipped to the channel I wanted and closed my eyes just wanting to relax.

"F is for friends who do stuff toge—"

I heard Iggy snicker and I rolled my eyes though they were closed. But I did smirk though.

"Neon nail polish is the lastest tr—"

"Gunpowder was famous mostly in the—"

"My little pony, my lit—"

"Wrap the foil around the meat to preserv—

"Have stress? Come to our spa near—"

"Pantene, the best shampoo i—"

I opened my eyes and glared at the six who were fighting over the remote. They were arguing and I could swear the remote grew and inch as they played tug-o-war.

"Can't a guy peacefully watch Spongebob for five minutes?" I said snapping everyone's attention to mine.

"…NO." They said before going back to their tug-o-war.

I groaned and bonked my head against a pillow for the added effect.

"Everyone! Give the remote to me and nothing will happen to you!" Angel cried out scowling at everyone. I took the pillow away from my face to see a six— seven-year old scowling at everyone as if she owned the place. I never saw a seven-year old scowl that good unless you took their cherry lollipop.

"Angel, don't make me wish I was wearing a tin foil hat." Max said giving her a look.

Angel returned the look and held her hand out for the remote. Dylan handed it to her slowly and Angel smiled that cute, 'innocent' smile. She flipped to a channel and sat in front of the TV like a good girl. The song 'My little ponies' came and we all groaned.

"Aw come on, Ange. Why can't we see something….. less sparkly?" Dylan asked.

"You don't even act that age!" Gazzy cried out.

"SHH!" Angel said clamping her hands on her ears as if he can't hear us.

"Too. Much. Pink." Max and Iggy moaned and acted like they were melting.

"Where's Isa?" I said making everyone go quiet. Then some commercials played as we were in silence.

"Nationwide is on your—"

Angel muted the ad and I silently thank her.

_Oh my gosh, Isa….. Where did you go now?_

And then everyone jerked their head at Iggy.

"I swear, I saw her enter the house." Iggy said shaking his head rapidly.

We were calmed down by that, but still couldn't help, but be chilled.

"I'm up here!" A muffled voice yelled out to us.

We all sighed as we heard her.

_She is such a magnet to trouble. Mmm, we all are._

"Oh I remember. She told me she was going to have some shut eye." Gazzy said.

We all gave him the Look.

"Whaaat?" Gazzy said looking at each of our faces.

"You could have told us." Nudge said shaking her head with a small smile.

"I forgot, geez!" Gazzy said shrugging.

We all laughed and then I got up.

"If I don't get out of this suit, I'm gonna be buried along with it." I muttered as I jumped up the stairs to my room.

It was HOT outside. Somewhere in the nineties. Wearing a suit is not exactly smart in this weather. I coughed as I switched into some shorts and a shirt. I checked myself in the mirror and decided I really needed a haircut. Having long hair in that weather was so itchy. And I didn't wanna die before the apocalypse happens. I grabbed my laptop and almost collapsed on my bed until I decided to go check on Isa. I walked into her room. Half of the room was messy and the other half was tidy. The tidy part was surprisingly Max's. Isa had all these random stuff all over her floor and bed.

_Just like me._

"Hey." Isa said and I looked up to see her in Max's bed. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing the green shirt along with some shorts. And she had the covers till her chin.

"Hey. Why are you sleeping on Max's bed?" I said sitting on the floor pulling out my laptop and going to my blog.

"Too tired to clean my bed." Isa sighed.

"Max won't mind." I said typing.

"Hey…. Is there something going on between you and Max?" Isa asked.

I stopped typing and looked at her, "…..Yeah. She's just mad at me for no reason."

"Someone can't possibly be mad for no reason." Isa said giving me a glance.

I continued typing, "Max can. She's amazing at that."

"She's mad at you for bossing her around." Isa said looking out the window.

I stopped typing again, "Who told you?"

"A little bird told me." Isa said and I could feel the smile in her voice.

"And that little bird is Angel right?" I said smiling myself.

"You can say that. So what are you going to do?"

"I dunno. Wait it out?" I shrugged as I finished typing.

"That's not gonna work."

"So I have to say sorry? For what? I didn't do anything." I said as I deleted some spam.

"Hmmmm…" Isa said not particularly meaning anything.

"What about you and Iggy?" I asked as I scanned my inbox.

"… It's complicated." Isa said finally.

"You never do tell anyone stuff, do you?" I said smiling.

"I don't get why. It kinda makes me feel like I throw my problems on other people."

"That's stupid. That only happens if you have too many problems and some of them don't even matter. 'O-M-G! I broke a nail!'" I said rolling my eyes.

Isa laughed or what seemed like laughing. I winced.

_She sounds like she's wheezing._

"Gee thanks." Isa said shuffling in the bed.

"Are you gonna tell or what?" I said going to Youtube.

"If you're going to blast hardcore rock, I'm gonna kill you." Isa muttered.

"Don't change the subject." I said as I increased the volume to 100 percent, but still didn't click play.

When I heard no response from her, I looked at her and she was sleeping. Or at least acting like she was sleeping.

"You asked for it." I smirked clicking play.

And the laptop was almost near her ear (the one that's not injured) and the music blasted loud and clear. It even made the room look like it was shaking. And due to our sensitive ears, we could hear it louder than it normally is. How cool is that? Very. Though Isa didn't agree. She opened her eyes almost instantly and glared at me.

"FANG!" She yelled throwing off the covers.

I smirked and raced out of the room with Isa behind me. At least her legs were healed.

"Fang!" She yelled as I flew (not literally) downstairs.

I could hear the music all the way there too. I felt Isa almost grab my shirt, but only swiped air. I dashed to the living room and everyone scrambled to the couches as I ran.

"What the…..?" I heard Gazzy say.

"What's with the music?" Iggy yelled over the music.

I jumped over the couch and landed on the opposite side of Isa with only the couch between us.

"Come on, Fang!"

I tried to move left, but Isa then moved to the left. I tried to move to the right, but then Isa would move to the right. I faked to move left, but then moved right. She caught me as if she knew what was going on.

"Well...I can read minds."

_Oh right...crap._

"That wasn't needed." Isa said with a scowl.

"What the music in your ear? Come on, who sleeps nowadays?" I smirked.

"Almost everyone." Gazzy laughed.

I rolled my eyes smirking.

"Is that loud thing considered music coming from your laptop?" Max asked

"It's rock. It's pretty cool once you listen to it." Iggy shrugged.

"I'm not offending the music. But this loud?" Max yelled over the music.

I tried to move right, but Isa almost grabbed me.

"Wait….your laptop?" Gazzy said giving me a cautious look.

I nodded slowly.

"The one with the fast internet?" Iggy said looking at me with growing happiness.

_Uh-oh._

"Well, as you can see, I have a lot of work to do, so excuse me!" Iggy said getting up.

My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do.

"Byeeee~!" Iggy said in a singing voice.

"Iggy!"

But he was already running upstairs with Gazzy behind him.

_Last time Iggy used my laptop, I got a virus with all those R rated movies he watched._

I tried to go after him, but then Isa caught me by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Isa muttered.

I stood as still as possible and turned invisible.

"Aw, come on. Now I want to turn invisible." Isa said only swiping the air.

"Go Fang!" Nudge laughed with Angel.

Max was trying hard not to smile and it was failing big time. I heard the music go down and I almost groaned.

_I wish I can __**move**__ and still be invisible._

Then Isa winced and had to sit down. She rubbed her ankle which was bright red.

"You okay?" I said sitting down next to her realizing I got out of my invisible mode.

"At least I got you." Isa laughed as she tugged on my hair.

"OW. Careful, precious merchandise." I said rubbing my scalp.

"Well, the precious merchandise needs a cut." Isa nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "Go sleep. You need it."

Isa rolled her eyes back smiling as she staggered up using my shoulder as support. She jumped over the couch and lied there.

"Are you okay?" I heard Max ask Isa.

"That was funny." I heard Gazzy say as I ran upstairs.

I walked into Isa's room to see Iggy, as expected, on my laptop.

"Use the computer, man." I said making him look up.

"I'm done actually." He said giving me the laptop.

_Are there a five minute R rated movies that I don't know of?_

I took the laptop and Iggy left the room. I sat on the bed thinking.

_Odd…_

I went to 'History' and scrolled down to 'Today'. There were the same sites I went to. My blog and Youtube. And then I noticed Youtube had two websites in it. When I clicked on it, I saw the rock music I blasted and some other website.

_What in the world is Iggy doing?_

Then I smiled.

_You just might be the cheesiest guy I ever know._

* * *

**Iggy POV**

**Tomorrow 5:30 PM**

_I bet Fang thinks I'm the cheesiest guy in the world. Sigh….the things you do for love…_

"You make the best noodles in the world, Ig." Dylan said sighing.

"I second that." Max said raising her hand.

"I third that." Nudge giggled.

_I hope everything turns alright….._

"Okay, just watch the noodles. I need to go do something." I said leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Fang said and I could feel the smirk in his voice.

"To a place almost the same as hell." I muttered as I walked upstairs.

I walked into Isa's room and she was sleeping. I'll give her nine out of ten for the acting.

"Isa…...get up." I said nudging her.

"Mmmmm….." She said turning away from me.

"Aw come on. Don't pretend." I said stroking her hair.

She sat up and I could tell she was feeling better. All the cuts on her face vanished and she got her entire color back. Though her ankle was not looking too hot.

"What?" She said looking at me in the eye.

I felt like gulping.

"Let's go on a date." I said crossing my arms.

She blinked her eyes as if she didn't believe what I just said. I was deeply afraid of that.

"_What_?" She said stressing on the word.

"Let's. Go. On. A. Date." I said slowly.

When she still didn't understand, I repeated it.

She turned pink and looked away, "I don't want to."

I winced, "Please?"

"Iggy… how can we go on a date? It's still….. complicated." Isa said crossing her own arms.

"Please? It's our first one." I said not caring how stupid I sounded.

"…..Not the correct time." Isa mumbled.

"….Wear something clean…..and nice. We're going in fifteen minutes." I said patting my wrist as if I have a watch.

"Igg—"

"I don't care. You have to be ready in fifteen minutes." I said leaving the room.

Max was outside and I almost ran into her.

"Have fun." She smiled or was it a smirk?

"Yeah… you too." I said remembering how Fang and Max argued the night we got Isa.

_I hope they make up too….._

When I was about to go to my room, I barged into Nudge who was smiling deviously.

"I heard everything." She said with a wide smirk.

"Whaat?" I said going into my room with Gazzy smiling even more deviously than Nudge and I noticed Dylan was sitting on my bed.

"Yo wazzup? Are you planning to blow up something?" I said to Gazzy.

"Not exactly blowing up." Dylan smirked.

_I think my cue is to say 'Uh oh' now._

"So what are you wearing, Iggy?" Nudge said entering my room.

"For what?" I said trying to act stupid.

"You know what!" Angel said appearing out of nowhere.

"Angel, I said you do Isa." Nudge said pushing her out of the room.

"But Max is already there." Angel whined.

"Max? Dressing up Isa? _Max_?" Nudge squealed and ran out of my room.

"So…..what are you wearing?" Gazzy asked pulling out all the shirts I ever owned. He hauled them over my bed and started sorting through them.

"For what?" I said hoping they would leave my room.

"I think this one." Fang said finally not invisible anymore.

"Fang!" I exclaimed.

_Where did he come from? And more importantly, when he did he come?_

"Nah… it has some kind of stain I don't want to know about on the back." Dylan nodded.

Fang tossed that aside.

"How about this one?" Gazzy said pulling out a bright yellow shirt.

"Too eye-catchy." Fang nodded.

"Well that's what we need." Dylan winked.

I turned red, "I can pick my clothes myself!"

"It's too hot outside. Maybe some shorts?" Gazzy suggested completely ignoring me.

I scowled, "I'll just wear something. You don't have to—"

"Shut it, Iggy." Dylan said nodding at the light brown shorts Gazzy held up.

"Say wh—"

"You're so loud." Fang said shoving a green shirt along with the light brown shorts.

"At least it isn't a suit." I muttered grumbling.

"Hurry and wear it. Isa's waiting." Gazzy said in a singing voice.

I wanted to glare at him, but I went to the bathroom and wore it. The shorts kinda matched the shirt, but I didn't say anything or the guys will laugh at me saying I was turning into a 'Nudge' or something.

When I got out I saw Isa in a yellow sundress and her hair was down with a small braid going down in the front. Although her expression didn't match the bright sundress, she was very cute. VERY cute.

"You're okay, Iggy. You pass." Nudge said evaluating me.

"Thanks, I guess." I said.

"Here, let's brush that messy hair." Nudge said taking out ten different types of brushes. All of them looked absolutely terrifying.

She tried to stand on her tippie-toes, but still couldn't reach though she was very tall. Max then took a random one and started brushing my hair as if she was taming a beast.

"Ow, ow, OW, OW!" I said with each swipe.

"Done." Angel nodded as she took the brush from Max.

I almost patted my burning scalp until Nudge screamed at me.

"DO. NOT. TOUCH. THE. HAIR." She warned with the whole big-eyes effect.

"There's a slight problem. It's my hair. MY. MY. MINE ONLY." I grouched.

"Come on, Iggy." Angel said with those cute blue eyes of hers.

I sighed and shook my head. We stood there until some seconds passed.

"Aren't you gonna go?" Angel asked.

"Uh, right. Let's go, Isa." I said taking her hand. I felt her hand stiffen a bit, but then relax.

I heard Max mutter 'Idiot' and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, one more brush! I see a strand sticking up." Nudge yelled as we ran downstairs.

"RUN." I whispered to Isa who apparently got the message.

I opened the shoe door and then

**BOOM!**

The smell of fried shoes filled the air as Isa and I stared in shock at our shoes. A small shriveled object stood near both of our shoes and I know what it was.

"Gazzy!" I yelled finally understanding how Max feels.

"Oops. Sorry, sorry, sorry! That was supposed to be on Max's shoes, not Isa's and yours!" Gazzy said running down the stairs.

"What?" I heard Max yell, but we didn't hear that, did we?

"That bomb was specifically designed to release a blast only a foot wide and only when—"

"To open air." I finished.

"This is handy….." Isa murmured.

"Gazzy." I said looking at our shriveled shoes.

"Now we have no shoes." Isa mumbled.

"You can wear these." I said pointing to some flip flops.

"Those just might be the biggest flip flops I ever seen." Isa said blinking her eyes.

"At least they're yellow?" I said trying to make the situation better.

"That makes it so much better." Isa muttered but kept them on anyway.

"I'll wear these." I said giving the Look to Gazzy who grinned a toothy smile. I couldn't help, but smile back. The kid's so cool.

The flip flops I wore were bigger than my feet and that is saying something. They made a weird sound every time I walked, but oh well, we couldn't cancel the date for that. A date I so carefully planned (Don't the girls normally plan the dates? Why the guys?). Before we left, Max came running down the stairs as if all heck was loose. She came up to me and whispered in my ear and shoved something in my hand.

"You owe me, Buster." She whispered and I felt the object. Money.

I smiled, "Thanks Max. You're the best."

"Tell me something new." She winked.

I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling. We left the house (With a lot of unwanted byes. They acted as if we were never going to come back) and started walking. Man, the flip flops were annoying. They kept flapping as if they were wet.

"Where are we going?" Isa asked as we walked on the sidewalk. The sun wasn't scorching (Yet.) but it was still hot.

"You'll see." I said walking beside her.

After we walked for some time, Isa asked again, "Where are we going?"

"You'll seeee~." I said.

"We're going to María's Café, right?" Isa said.

I stopped walking and looked at her, "How do you know?"

"It's the only thing couples go to in the path we took. There's another building, but I'm pretty sure couples don't go to the barbershop together."

"Oh…..….right." I said must have sounding like an idiot.

I almost reached for Isa's hand until I decided better. She was crabby and you and I both knew that.

"If you want to hold hands, you can just say it." Isa muttered a bit red.

"Okay." I said a bit meekly grabbing her hand. It was soft and smaller than my hand, but it fit so right. Oh good God, what has gotten into me? Isa was a bit pink to, but she didn't say anything.

We walked that way holding hands until we entered the café. The door chimed as we entered. And there were a lot of people and I was deeply nervous by then.

_Maybe we should just…. Focus, Iggy. Just do it and Isa will probably forgive for almost kinda killing her._

"It didn't change." Isa muttered below her breath, but since of my extra special hearing, I heard it.

_Oh…..right….. Isa was in this café with…..Mike._

I sighed and we sat down at a table (And released hands sadly. Well I was sad, I don't know about Isa. I hope she was sad).

"What do you want?" I said as a girl came to give our menus.

She was around my age, maybe older. She smiled at me and I winced. Her aura was scarlet which is not a good thing is. Not a good thing when you and your mad girlfriend are on a date and you're trying to ask for her apology.

_Please, please, please, please, please leave. I'm sorry, but please!_

I think she got the silent message and she left without any comment. I sighed and looked at Isa. She had a slightly amused expression and plus a slightly dark one.

"That girl think you are 'H-O-T'" Isa said with a unknown tone in her voice.

"Oh really? Are you sure that's what the girl is thinking or you?" I winked before thinking.

Isa turned red in the face and I cursed silently.

_WRONG THING TO SAY! WRONG!_

"So, what do you want? Banana cake? Banana smoothie?" I suggested.

She looked at me with an unknown expression, "I hate bananas."

My mouth dropped. Well not a lot, but a little, "Since when?" I said groaning silently.

She shrugged, "I always didn't like it. You should know that."

_Well this date is going perfect._

I looked around and there were still a lot of people. Well, it was a Saturday. I felt her warm knee against me and I turned red. Isa saw me and looked at me confused.

"You both need anything?" A different waitress asked with a bright smile on her face.

_Are all the workers in this café female?_

"Strawberry milkshake along with two cinnamon buns." Isa replied giving the girl a hard look as the girl just ignored her. A few seconds passed and the waitress finally looked at her.

"Um…..did you say something?" The girl said finally looking at Isa.

"…I did. Strawberry milkshake and two cinnamon buns." Isa repeated.

"Oh, cool. And what about _you_?" She said looking at me.

I really, really, really wanted to wince, "A chocolate milkshake will do for now."

"Anything besides that?" The girl said having no intention of leaving at all.

"That will be enough." Isa replied for me.

The girl gave Isa a half dirty look and left scribbling something (I doubt it was our order) on the notepad.

"Wanna know what that girl was thinking?" Isa said smirking a bit.

_Holy crap! She's turning into Fang!_

"No, I'm good."

After a few seconds, she asked, "You sure?"

"_Trust_ me."

"Oh, okay." Isa said sitting back in her seat.

I leaned forward about half a foot away from her face, "Actually, I do want to know."

Isa turned a bit pink but she kept her act and leaned forward like me and we were only a centimeter away from each other's faces.

"Really?" She whispered.

"If you want." I whispered back.

"'Really, really hot and cute guy with a really pretty girl. Do I ever have a chance?'" Isa said in a slightly high tone.

"Are you sure those are the girl's words or yours?" I teased.

"You just wis—"

"A chocolate and strawberry milkshake with two hot buns?" The same girl muttered through her teeth.

Isa and I broke apart and sat back in our seats squirming. She kept the plates down and handed me the bill. Not much, it was well below what Max gave me.

"Very fast service." I said running a hand through my hair and handing her the money.

"We're not the only fast ones here." The girl muttered snatching the money leaving.

Isa and I turned red and we sat there quiet.

"Well….eat. It'll get cold." I said pointing at the food.

"Right." I heard Isa mumble as she dug in. I dug in too and the cinnamon bun just melted in my mouth.

"This is good stuff." I said slurping my shake.

"Mhmmmm." Isa said taking a swig of her own shake.

After we were done, I knew I had to do it. It was the final touch.

One minute." I nodded to her and she nodded a stiff nod back.

_You can do it. It just might be the most embarrassing thing you ever did, but you won't regret it. Or will I? COME ON, IGGY! Focus!_

I clapped a polite applause for the person who just finished on the stage. I went behind the stage and saw this little blonde boy who obviously knew he was handsome. He kept flipping his hair.

_I hope his neck doesn't hurt….._

The little boy was going to go, but I knew I wasn't supposed to waste time.

Before the boy got on the stage, I whispered, "Come on, dude, can you go after me? Please, please, please?"

"NO. You go after me." He said scrunching up his perfect blonde eyebrows.

I folded my hands, "Come on, dude, pleeeeeease?"

_I feel so dumb begging a kid less than Gazzy's age._

The boy had a purple aura around him and it only means one word: Pride. Well, too much of it to be exact.

"No way! I need to do my act! This is going to be my first break!" The little boy exclaimed.

"Big break?" I said looking at the little guy incredulously.

The little boy nodded as if he knew everything.

I gave the little guy the Look, "Big break? Good luck. You're gonna kick them off their seats."

"I'll give you my autograph later." The little boy said nodding his head in a 'professional' manner.

_**Autograph**__?_

"Come on, please. I can't waste any time." I said on my knees this time. Thank God no one saw me. IT would be more embarrassing than anything.

The little boy looked at me up and down, "That important?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"You got any money on you?" The little boy whispered.

My eyes widened and I gave him the Look times ten, "You want _money_?"

"It'll give so start-up for my big break." The little boy shrugged.

_You little…_

I shoved him a dollar.

"Only this much?" The little boy said giving me a disbelievingly.

"Take it or leave it." I said getting up.

"Okay. I'll take it and you leave me to do it first." The little boy said almost parting the curtains.

"NO! Here." I said shoving another two dollars in the little guy's little hand.

"That is more like it." The little boy said leaving the backstage.

Once he left, I gave him the Look times twenty and took a deep breath before entering the stage.

Everyone looked at me immediately once I entered the stage and I could feel my heart drop, oh, about twenty feet. Everyone looked at me except for the girl I was doing this for. I made sure the microphone was on and I took yet another deep breath.

I cleared my throat and started talking, "Um… Man, there are a lot of people. Well, my name's…..Luke. Well, I'm gonna do something. Well, everyone see that pretty girl in that yellow sundress over there." I said pointing to Isa who was looking at me wide-eyed now. Everyone turned to look at Isa.

The change of expressions on her face would have looked hilarious. I opened the shield of my mind and her voice immediately rang in my head.

_Isa: What in the world are you doing?_

_Apologizing to the girl who's mad at me._

Then I closed my eyes and she looked at me with surprise.

"Um…..she's kinda mad at me for something I did. And I admit, it was pretty bad and I really don't want to break up with her. I kinda like her too much. So just bear with me for a while." I nodded.

Smiles and positive murmurs were passed and I was relieved. I nodded at the manager/owner, María, pointing to the microphone if I can take it off the stand. She looked doubtful for a second until a waitress nudged her and she nodded. I took it off and cleared my throat one last time.

"Umm….." I said still squirming out of nervousness.

"Come on! Show us what you got!" A familiar voice yelled over the silence. I looked at the place where the voice was yelled and I saw and it was this guy with a hoodie on.

"Alright. Well here it goes." I said taking a deep breath and before I started I muttered, "Don't laugh."

Some laughter was heard and I took another breath and looked at Isa. She was surprised, but I could tell she was also curious.

"Every day, I try to play, another game, but my heart can't take it. I try to find, another girl, but all the while, I can't face it." I started off and everyone started clapping with the beat.

Isa looked at me with soft wonder. I got down out of the stage and walked up to her slowly.

"Why do I miss you so much? I wanna stop to turn inside. Oh baby please, give us one more try."

Isa looked at me surprised and it felt like no one was there but me and her. Bare the cheesiest moment of my life, please.

"I see you out with all your friends. Laughing it up as you pretend. To have a good time. I know 'cause I'm living the same lie." I winked going back to the stage

_We were pretending to be happy, weren't we?_

"So one of us has to got to say, we can't keep living this same way. So I'll be the one. Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again." I said stopping the pitch before my voice cracks.

_Finally, the song is becoming more and more clear._

Claps became louder as I kept going.

"Baby come back to me. In my heart I still believe we were meant to be. Together so whatever it takes. Baby come back to me. I should've never set you free, my baby. Come back." I said giving Isa a tilted smile. And then she finally gave me a wry smile. That was the first time she smiled AT me in the days we fought.

"I wanna call, but then I stall. 'Cause after all, I just couldn't take it. 'Cause if your play was to push me away, you know that day, my heart you'd break it." I said looking down. Isa gave me a worried glance, but I smiled.

"I know we made a mistake. Can't you stop your foolish pride? And come back to me? Let's try, let's try, let's try, let's try it again." I continued. Isa gave me a sad smile.

"Baby come back to me. In my heart I still believe we were meant to be. Together so whatever it takes. Baby come back to me. I should've never set you free, my baby. Come back." I sang.

The little blonde boy ran up to Isa and whispered something in her ear and made her turn a bit red and she smiled.

_I wonder what he said….._

"You know you miss me. And I can see that you think about me. So why do you act like you don't care. Like all this love between us isn't there." I sang going back to Isa again this time on one knee. Everyone turned their heads to look at us. The little boy moved a bit so I can sit in front of her.

"I know that you're upset, I know I did you wrong, I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused. But in the end it all comes down to just one thing. It's you and me. So I sing, baby come back to me. In my heart I still believe we were meant to be. Together so whatever it takes." I sang and Isa smiled making the crowd smile too.

"Baby come back to me. I should've never set you free, my baby. Come back." I ended.

Applause followed and I whispered, "I'm really sorry for everything. Will you forgive me?"

When Isa was still dazed, a guy with a thrown hoodie chanted, "For-give him! For-give him!"

"Yeah!" A girl also wearing a hoodie shouted. Shouts agreeing with her followed.

When Isa opened her mouth everyone shushed.

"I have a question: Since when were you a Vanessa Hudgens fan?" She asked with a small smile.

"I will be her fan, if you forgive me."

A few seconds passed until she spoke again, "Then you definitely are number-one fan."

Cheers erupted as I hugged her. All of a sudden, every word I sang was worth it. When we released the cheers decreased and everyone resumed their normal activity. I kept the microphone back and got off the stage. Some guys gave me high-fives while I walked back to my seat. I grabbed my drink and I took a big swig of it. All that singing made my voice go dry.

"That was by far the most—"

"Sweet thing you ever did, Iggy?" I suggested.

"I was gonna say nice, but yeah." Isa smiled. She looked so cute, I wanted to kiss her.

"Keep going." I smiled back.

"That was—" Isa started to say until I cut her off.

"The best thing you ever did, Iggy! I love you." I suggested.

She turned red, "Well…..yeah….exactly that."

I stopped drinking the shake, "Even the 'I love you' part?"

She took a big bite of her cinnamon bun and nodded.

"Yeah…..me too." I said turning a bit pink too. Is this a normal reaction, jumping up in the air and spinning her around cuz I really wanted to do it.

"You'll have to say it. Not 'me too'" Isa said tucking a wavy hair lock behind her ear.

"Well…..I…lo—"

She then leaned in and kissed me. I was surprised, but I was also really happy. Some claps were heard and we broke it blushing pink, red, and scarlet.

You're lucky I'm a softy." Isa said shaking her head.

"A softy? Yeah, that's totally why I had to sing a girl song." I winked.

Isa smiled and I smiled back.

"Let's go?" I asked.

"Yeah…I need to get out of this dress. It's tight." Isa nodded looking a bit relieved.

"Really? It looks good on you."

"It's Nudge's. She said if I get a stain on this, she'll kill me and wear a tinfoil hat all the time."

"Scary." I nodded.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Mhmmmm."

Just before we left, someone tugged on my sleeve. Isa and I turned around and saw no one and she looked confused.

"What ha—"

"Yo, down here." A small voice said.

Isa and I both looked down to see the little boy. He was short and I was tall, I couldn't help it.

"So how's the weather up there? Look down, geez."

Isa looked amused and bent down.

Then the boy smiled shyly and he had a front tooth missing, "What's your name?"

Isa looked doubtful for a second and then relented, "Isabelle."

"Mine is Derek." The little boy, Derek, smiled that looked somewhat cute if he didn't take money from me.

"Cool name."

"Thanks and can you ask the big guy not look at me as if he's looking at an insect?" He said smiling cutely to Isa and then giving me a look. I blinked my eyes not able to believe what he was saying.

Isa chuckled, "…..Luke."

I sighed and bent down.

"Alright, I'm broke. No more." I said holding up my hands.

Then the little boy turned pink, "I just want your autograph. You're a good singer."

I looked at him with wonder and then smiled, "Sure…."

He held out a piece of paper and I wrote a poorly cursive version of my name: Luke.

"Thank you," Derek waved, "And Isabelle? Tell Luke to get more money next time!" He said before he left.

I gaped and Isa cracked up. She kept laughing as we walked halfway back.

"Oh, I was wondering whether you'll still be mad at me even after I sang. Never mind. And now, you even said 'I love you' to me." I said hoping to make her stop laughing.

"I was just like 'What in the world is he doing up there?'" Isa replied nodding.

"Man…I never knew everyone was going to encourage with all that clapping." I nodded exhaling, "And since when did you hate bananas? Good grief, I was shocked."

"I always did! They leave this dry flaky thing on your tongue. I hate that." Isa shrugged.

"Isa…" I said shaking my head, "So anyway, how do you feel? Does anything still hurt?"

"My feet. These big flip flops are so heavy." Isa replied.

"I can carry you." I offered.

"I'm…fine." Isa nodded turning a bit pink.

"'I can carry you'" A high-pitched voice giggled.

"'Baby come back to meeeeee'" Another voice mimicked.

Isa gave me a confused look, "Did you say something?"

"It wasn't me." I said shaking my head.

"True love….." A low voice laughed and then shuffled.

Isa and I recognized that voice instantly and gaped in horror and shock. Six kids stepped out of a bush and Isa and I still gaped.

"What…..what are you guys doing here?" Isa exclaimed.

"Oh, you know, getting a tan." Dylan nodded , "As if. We were just seeing whether the date went fine or not." Dylan grinned.

"It went beautiful, I cracked up when Isa said she hated bananas." Nudge giggled deviously.

"I know right! I specially sent that waitress to Iggy's table." Max cackled.

"I was wondering about that! She kept thinking 'Who the heck is that girl?'" Isa exclaimed.

Angel smiled, "I was the one who made her do it."

"I was the guy who sent who told Derek to not give up no matter what." Fang smirked.

"You guys just planned out everything?" Isa exclaimed.

"Mhmmmm." Nudge replied grinning.

Then realization dawned on me, "You're the girl with the hoodie!"

"I was wondering when you will notice." Nudge giggled.

"So….you guys were…." Isa said not able to believe it.

"Spying on us." I finished giving them the Look times hundred.

"Pretty much. We were lucky you didn't notice. You guys were all lovey-dovey." Max laughed.

"Isa….are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I said through my teeth.

"I don't have to read your mind to find out." Isa muttered giving the grinning Max a mock glare. Max grinned.

"On the count of three." Angel nodded.

"GO!" Max said breaking off into a run.

They all broke out in a run laughing and we ran after them. We finally got to the house and started having some good bird-kid fun. Gazzy got out water balloons and it was amazing. Isa and I pounded water balloons at them and got pounded back. We were all soaking wet, but it was great. Nudge didn't care about the sundress thankfully. After we dried off and complained of hungriness (Isa was still hungry!) we went to McDonalds and had a pretty big dinner there.

"I'm still hungry…." Nudge said rubbing her stomach.

"Me too… all that spying made me really tired." Dylan winked.

"You guys are going to pay." I said shaking my head.

"Actually you are." Angel replied.

"What?" I said giving all of them a confused look.

"The bill." Fang said placing the bill in my hand.

I widened my eyes, "I don't even have half of this."

Max pulled out her credit card and sighed, "Jeb is gonna regret so much giving me a credit card."

"There should be a law in Maryland: Never give a Max a credit card." Gazzy suggested.

"Nice idea." Fang smirked.

Max gave him the Look and he rolled his eyes.

_I guess they still didn't make up yet. YET._

"And Iggy?" Fang called as we left McDonalds.

"Yeah?"

"You are by far the cheesiest guy I ever met."

"Really?" I said sighing.

"Of the century." Dylan added.

"Oh shut up."

"Really, I never thought you were gonna actually sing it." Fang said shaking his head.

"How did you know?" I asked while kicking a rock.

"Two magic words: Web history." Fang smirked.

FACEPALM. The flock laughed.

"Well at least it was a fun date." Isa suggested as were going home.

"You bet it was." I said giving her a peck on the cheek.

We all got inside the house and then shut the door. I yawned and looked at the clock. Um….it was around eight or something.

"Hey guys….where's Fang?" Max said looking around.

_Huh?_

"He must be around here somewhere." Gazzy said going to the basement. I heard a slam and then realized he was going to the bathroom.

"I'm sleepy. Very sleepy in fact." Angel yawned going upstairs.

"Yeah me too." Isa said yawning too giving me a glance.

"That chicken was really good." Dylan nodded rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, I was just thinking…... Are we cannibals?" Nudge asked.

Everyone froze and looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Max exclaimed.

"Well…we're kinda bird and chicken is a bird soooooooooooooo….."

Dylan looked amused, "Go get some sleep, Nudge."

"I was just asking…." Nudge muttered as she trudged upstairs.

"Where is that idiot?" Max asked again as she searched the entire basement.

"Let's go. I'm really tired." Isa said tugging on my arm.

"Isa, it's your brother." I said in a scolding tone.

"You really are too innocent, aren't you?" Isa smiled as she went upstairs.

"I almost went inside the bathroom. Phew." Gazzy said before racing upstairs.

Isa gave me a look and I looked confused. I opened my mind and Isa's message ran clear and loud.

_OHHHHHHHHHHH…._

"Well….good night, Max. Hope you find Fang." I said walking upstairs too.

"What? You're sleepy too? Just wait. I saw him enter the house, but where did he go?" Max said pulling me downstairs.

"You should just get some sleep. He might be working on his blog in the bathroom or something." I suggested.

"No, I'm—"

"Max?" I said in a bold tone.

"But just why would he work on it in the bathroom?" She muttered stomping on each stair.

I chuckled as I walked upstairs behind Max and murmured beneath my breath, "You're in for a big surprise."

"Did you say something?" Max said turning around.

"No, nothing at all." I said shaking my head getting a smile from Isa.

* * *

**Fang POV**

_So I just go outside dumping the trash and they lock me out?_

I bang on the door, but no reply. I really wanted to knock the wooden door down. I can do that, but then Max will never let me live long enough to even say sorry. The doorbell was broken so that was really handy. I banged on the door harder, but no reply.

…_.What can I do?_

I tried the backdoor, but it was slammed shut. Someone must have gone through so much trouble with all the five locks. I groaned and went back to the main door.

_Now how do I get inside the house without possibly breaking down the door?_

I looked around and sighed as I couldn't find anything. I don't even have a cell phone. Heck, I didn't even memorize the phone number.

_How can I…._

Then, I saw the perfect thing. Though I'm not exactly two percent _cat_.

* * *

Okay guys tell me what you think about this chapter. Please do review :D and yeah, Iggy really is the cheesiest guy I ever wrote :) and I just like writing brotherxxsister moments. They're cute to write :) I love my sibling too! And this chapter is six pages longer than normal so I hope you're happy :D 

idk if this chapter is bad or good, mostly cuz I did at nighttime and my smart brain shuts down at night, so I'm really sorry if you don't like this chapter. And review if you want to know what happened to Fang! My total review goal is hopefully 297? That would be seven reviews, not too much, not too less. It would make me extremely happy if I got to 300 reviews! I'm just a girl who hopes too high, I guess ;)

And I do not own 'Baby Come Back To Me'. That's all Vanessa Hudgens's. I had to change one word which was 'boy' and I changed it to 'girl' since it would be awkward if Luke was singing about a guy to Isa. Wow, you got imagine that!

The link for Isa's sundress is on my profile :D


	60. My What?

YAYYYYY! WE REACHED MY GOAL OF 300+! :D I am so happy! This story, Isa, is now at 307 reviews! Amazing! :D And I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner D: It's only cuz I experienced a 5.8 earthquake and Hurricane Irene almost flooded my entire house. Yeah, it's only that ;) It was so freaky as my parents were super duper worried and were like "WE GONNA DIE! WE GONNA DIE!" and I was just like "Guys…..just chill. We're gonna be alright." You would not believe it, we went to the grocery store and almost everything, EVERYTHING was done. The grocery store looked EMPTY! No food! We grabbed the last water bottle pack and this guy almost stole it from our cart when we weren't paying attention. O.O In other words, it was CRAZY. And about the Hurricane Irene, it flooded my garage, but other than that, we were okay. The tree in my backyard is in a total weird angle. It's kinda like a bent Christmas tree. F-R-E-A-K-Y. But it was kinda cool at the same time :D And the earthquake was even cooler. Though it lasted only twenty seconds. And grrrrrr…..some of the jars in my kitchen fell down during the earthquake and I had to clean it up. Other than that, I am A-Okay. For all the people living in New York, I hope you're okay! Hurricane Irene is on the way! Hahaha, that rhymes ;)

**Thanks:**

ixdookiie (EXACTLY! It is Fang's turn though he didn't exactly do anything to Max ;) thanks for the review :D)

boxtoplad999 (Hahaha, ikr. Someone's gonna be in soooo much trouble ;D Thanks for the review! :))

superstarap (THANK YOU! :D)

Sodapop5353 (THANK YOU SO MUCH! You don't know how happy I was when you told me that! Thank you so much! Your review was beyond wonderful :) Really. Made me really happy.)

Whisper13 (AW, I'm honored to be your online older sister. :))) I really am. That is so sweet of you to tell me that! I always wanted a little sis. And aw, the friends who turned on you, it's their bad luck, I bet :) And definitely! If you need any advice on anything, just tell me. I'll help ya :D and yeah, the lead singer is really cute. And haha thanks for the review :D (Second review) Hahahaha! I'm am sorry for not updating sooner. With all this weather drama going on here, I wasn't able to. And Hahaha, Fang WOULD glare. Haha, I hope you make an account soon so I can read ur story too! (Third review) OMG, sorry for making you do that D: I'll try my best o update often!)

iLuVtOwRiTe1998 (Hahaha, thank you, Carter! and sorry about the late update D: But I will do better next time :))

SliverStar121 (Hahaha, I know right! I loved writing Derek, he was so funny to write about! And adorable, may I add? And aw, thanks for the sweet review :D)

Rikku3198 (IKR! It's like "Hey Isa, I made you a bomb, I hope you like it. You can use it anytime you want. Forgive me?" Hahaha, that would really be funny xD School started for you? Oh….mine won't start for another week. In a way, you're lucky. I want to start school and visit my friends, but I'm too lazy to finish my summer homework x) oh well. AND YES! I can't wait for your update. Really! I'm just looking at my inbox every day to see whether you updated or not :) I really hope you do sooon :D Anyway, thanks for being my number 1 fan! :D)

awesomevp (Hahaha, thanks :D)

Grell Waldo (THANK YOU! and Hahaha, yeah, I just love Grell. He's the only guy I know who's worse than fangirls. ;D Thanks for reviewing!)

Sopranokittythegreat (I wish such a guy would do that to me too :D I'll love him forever. And aww, thanks, I just kinda felt that way, but now you made me feel better :) Thanks~! And whoa, kid love :D must have been annoying, huh? I didn't have much love luck in first grade ;) and SERIOUSLY? You went camping? So cool! How was it? Mosquitos bites up your arms? Stomach filled with s'mores? I hope you had fun :D)

DoesItMatter (Thanks! You're nice to say that! Thank for reviewing :D)

* * *

**Max POV**

_Who would actually update their blog in the bathroom?_

"Max? I'm gonna go talk to Iggy for a while." Isa said now out of her pretty sundress into her shorts and shirt. The sundress took so long to put it on her. It was tight for her though she's skinny!

"Yeah, don't take too long." I nodded and she left with a small smile.

I sighed. Everyone was safe, in good clothes, and are asleep. And the house is not burned down. I am **not** going to say 'Yet'. I heard laughter from the other room and sighed again. It was Gazzy and Isa laughing, probably at something Iggy did. He always did something stupid in front of her, but Isa doesn't mind, she even thinks it's funny and um…..cute. I'm not asking Fang to do things like that and it would be really weird if he even did that. Fang's not Iggy and Iggy's not Fang.

_Maybe I should talk to Fang… Maybe clear some things._

I pulled over the covers over me and tried to get some sleep. It was a fun day eating the noodles Iggy made, spying on Iggy's and Isa's first date, cracking up on every syllable Iggy sang, the water-fight afterwards, and then the good ol' chicken. This day kinda reminded me of the day in Hawaii. My first ACTUAL date with Fang holding hands and eating ice-cream. And har, har, har, he rejected Brigid's offer and took me instead. I still laugh at that. And then I finally fell asleep with a dreamless sleep, but I didn't mind. And then I heard loud rapping and I turned around annoyed. My still injured wing sent out a war cry of pain, but I ignored it. My then I was half-asleep.

_Stupid squirrel…._

I grabbed a book and threw it at my window hoping it would shut up. The book made a loud thud as it flied outside the broken window. Suddenly everything was quiet and then it started again. Then the loud rapping increased and even got louder. I groaned now fully awake.

_Some squirrels can't just let a bird-kid sleep, huh?_

Then I got whacked back with the book and gasped as I tried to get balance. The book surprised me and almost threw me back.

"Since when were squirrels this strong?" I murmured to myself wide-eyed.

Then louder rapping happened and I gulped thinking whether to open the window or not. And then a sound of angry sounds happened outside the window.

_Are squirrels mutant freaks too?_

I quickly got up and pulled away the poor excuse for curtains and screamed bloody murder. Someone was crouched up sitting on a branch against my broken window. 'Broken' being the total life-changing word here.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God!" I screamed.

Since my window was already broken along with the seal and net, I opened the window and punched the lights out of the guy.

"Holy crap!" He yelled as I connected my fist to his cheek.

Then the low and husky voice rang a bell in my head.

"Fang?" I said finally looking at the guy's features. My eyes quickly started getting better at the night vision and then I realized it really was him. Um…..with leaves in his perfe….hair.

"Good morning. And why the heck did you punch me and throw a _book_?" Fang muttered rubbing his bruised cheek.

"One, its nighttime. Two, so some weirdo raps on my broken window and I'm supposed to let him in?" I snapped.

"Fine, okay. But why did you lock me out!" Fang exclaimed almost removing his hands off the window pane until realizing.

"We didn't lock you out!"

"Exactly why I'm up in a tree."

"We didn't lock you out, we all thought you were doing your business in the bathroom!" I exclaimed back.

"My _what_?"

I turned pink as I realized how wrong that sounded and muttered, "I meant your blog, idiot. I thought you were doing your blog in the bathroom."

"_What_? Who does that?" Fang screamed right in my very ear.

"I don't know, maybe you? We all just thought!" I shrugged screaming right back.

"Whatever. Do you know exactly how hard climbing this dang tree is? I'm not two percent cat." Fang said almost close to my face if the window wasn't between us.

"Do you know freaking scary it is when some random guy raps on your BROKEN window at night?"

"Okay fine, maybe it is, but did you have to scream so loud?" Fang grouched.

"So am I supposed to laugh when I'm scared? I'm not crazy."

"Really?" I heard Fang mutter.

I glared at him, "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"_Shut up_."

"You shut up." Fang replied back.

"No, you shut up."

"We sound like kids."

"Um, Fang? Heads up: We kinda are!"

"So I dump the trash out and you guys lock me out forcing me to climb this _dang_ tree and you're screaming at me?" Fang said giving me the Look.

"Excuse me, you're also screaming, Mr. Smart One. And you could have used the back door." I scoffed.

"I **did** or would I be up in this stupid tree banging on your window? Now open whatever's left of the window." Fang ordered and I smirked when I heard a bit of pleading in his tone.

"See, this was exactly why we're fighting." I said and then not able to believe that just came out of my mouth. I just couldn't believe it. It spilled out and I blinked my eyes in amazement.

"What?" Fang then said just above a whisper.

"You get bossy when you're mad. Just like that day when Isa was rescued." I murmured looking down.

"….I wasn't bossing you around. I was…." And then Fang turned red and it…..kinda…okay maybe a lot, it made my heart beat faster than its normal rate.

"You were…."

"I was worried about you alright. Your wing was injured and you just go charging off when you have the same chance of dying too." Fang explained looking down too. My heart dropped.

_He was…worried? Fang was…worried? Fang?_

"You were worried about me?" I said almost too surprised to speak. I just couldn't believe it.

"You go charging off in the rain to go beat up some Eraser with an injured wing, anyone would be worried crazy." Fang said still red.

_Oh my gosh… So I was being such a…..idiot when he was only worrying about me? What kind of…._

"Oh...…" I said surprised.

"Yeah…..I guess." Fang said looking down too.

"So you were _just_ worried? You?" I said starting to smile a bit.

"…..Yeah, it's nothing speci—" Fang said with his ears also a bit pink. I really wanted to grab the camera and flash a photo of him blackmailing him for the rest of his life. It was too cute!

"So you were worried. _Really_ worried? Out of all the people, you were the most worried?" I said smiling a lot now.

"Max?"

"I thought you were just trying to boss me around. I didn't know you would admit you were just worried in such a cute way." I smiled.

"Max?"

"To think you actually climbed up a tree just to admit you were sorry." I said still smiling happily.

"Max?"

"And wow….. I was being such a brat….. I'm…oh, I can't say it."

"Max?"

"….Fine, fine, fine,…..I'm sorry, all right. Happy?"

"Max?"

"Wanna start over again?" I said now smiling kinda….okay, **very** happily.

"Max!"

"What? ….You…don't want to?" I said feeling big dread building inside my body.

"I didn't sa— just look here!" Fang exclaimed.

I finally looked up and saw Fang dangling over the branch. I gaped at the sight and just stared as Fang was trying to balance on whatever's left of that.

"Okay Max, I just want to let you know….those pants you wore the other day, you looked really um…bad…..in them." Fang said trying to grab the window, but failing.

"WHAT?" I screamed, "You don't say that when you need your girlfriend's help!"

"But I still love you." Fang said trying not to look down.

I turned red at what he said, pulled the window up, and then grabbed his arm, "Stupid idiot."

I tried to pull him in and when that person is suspended in the air, it's not that easy. He pushed himself off the branch and thanks to the ultimate thinness our bird-kid DNA gave us, he fit through the window. While I tried to pull him inside, Fang rolled off my bed and fell face flat on the carpet.

"I think my pull was too strong." I muttered to myself hoping Fang wouldn't hear.

"Ya think?" Fang mumbled right into the carpet. He did.

I chuckled nervously as Fang pried his face from the carpet. A slight waffle mark was on both of his cheeks and instead of him being mad I almost pancaked his face, he was smirking.

"Did you just say sorry? The Maximum Ride said sorry? Out of all the things, 'sorry'?" Fang smirked.

_I am gonna go die now….._

"And aww, you felt like a brat?" Fang kept smirking and it grew wider and wider and came closer.

…_.Did he just say 'Aww'?_

"Oh and by the way, I didn't climb that tree purposely. And don't call me _cute_." Fang said with a smirk only Fang could possibly do.

"Cuuuuuuuuute." I said rolling it out sticking out my tongue very maturely.

"You asked for it." Fang muttered his smirk decreasing.

And then he kissed me and suddenly my world started spinning faster than speeding bullet. It felt really good to kiss Fang again. It's just like a bright and fresh day. His kiss just makes you feel that way. And everything in my mind just dissolves when I kiss Fang. It felt that good. When we released, I smiled and so did he making my heart beat faster. And then I smacked him.

"What the—"

"You call me bad-looking when you're just about to fall down a tree?" I said crossing my arms.

"That was too fast of a transition." Fang muttered rubbing his slugged shoulder.

"And I even liked those pants." I grouched at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Whaat? I was just telling the truth." Fang shrugged.

"That's exactly what you don't say to a girl. The truth. Especially when you're dangling on a tree branch!"

"But I did say I love you after that." Fang reminded.

I turned pink, "Oh…..yeah…." And then mumbled something waaay below my breath.

"Sorry? I didn't hear you?" Fang said finally smirking again.

_This guy will never stop smirking, will he?_

"….Yeah…" I said a bit louder, "…I love you too."

"Better." Fang nodded still having that all-knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." I said now crimson.

"Mhmm, I should have carved our initials in a heart on that tree. You can see it every day when you go to sleep."

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut it."

Fang rolled his eyes.

I then cracked up, "By the way, did you see your face when you were blushing?"

Fang gave me the Look, but I kept laughing not caring. And then I realized something and stopped laughing and looked at Fang seriously. He looked at me suddenly confused. And then Fang bobbed his head as if to ask 'What?'

"You know….that tree branch was high off the ground." I started not believing how dumb it was.

Fang blinked and I took that as signal to say more.

"And plus it was nighttime. No one could see." I continued.

"Spit it out, Max."

"You could never fall. You have wings. You won't crash to the ground when you take out your wings and fly upwards." I spilled out, "You could have just flied."

Fang was silent for a good minute or two, "That, is an incredible idea."

I ran a hand through my hair and stayed silent for a second.

"I can't believe you're such a dimwit."

"Geee." Fang scowled at me.

I almost laughed.

"Well…we wouldn't have said sorry if I just flew…." Fang murmured and my face grew warm.

I looked up and smiled, "…Yeah, that's true."

"And did you notice something?"

"What?"

"I talked. A lot." Fang said almost looking sick.

That thought hit me like a lightning bolt, "You really did…."

Fang just shook his head.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, there are only two of us. One just can't keep talking while other one is quiet."

"Unless you're me." Fang shrugged.

"Unless you're Fang." I concluded and then froze and shook my head, "Fang…."

"And about the blushing thing, let's just pretend you never—"

I grinned deviously, "I should have got a picture. I would have blackmailed you for life. Put it online and hack into your account and post it as your profile picture. Keep it on your blog. Print over a million copies. Oh the things you can do for a picture of Fang blushing. I'm just so lucky to even see it. That is officially my dream and wish now. To put the picture of you blushing ALL over the internet. Just think about the possibilities. Google Images, BING Images, Yahoo Images, and more! I'll be a millionaire!" I said shaking Fang with excitement in my eyes.

Fang was glaring at me and I grinned.

"Consider your wish granted." A small voice sang.

"True love." Fang said.

"Wait…did you say that?" I said incredulously at Fang.

"What? I didn't say anything." Fang said shaking his head.

"But…..you just did."

"My mouth was shut."

I heard a laugh and then it was stopped hallway before it could finish. My heart dropped full two miles and so did Fang's I bet judging the shocked look on his face. Our looks changed to the place under Isa's bed.

"Oh crap." We heard a softer, but higher voice whisper.

"RUN." A guy's voice urged.

Five bird-kids ran out of the bed (I still wonder how the heck they fitted.) and scrambled like their life depended on it. It did. Who did it depend on? Me.

"Iggy!" Fang and I screamed as Iggy bolted out of the room and flew down the stairs.

I raced after Nudge and almost caught her if she didn't jerk the other way. Fang caught Angel narrowly and she yelped as he lifted her.

"Gaz! Catch!" Iggy yelled as he threw some object to Gazzy. A camera.

_HOLY CRAP!_

Gazzy caught it and ducked right out of my arms and scrammed out of the other way in the kitchen. I ran to the other side to catch him, but he went the other side cleverly.

"Isa!" He said handing the camera to her as he jumped over the couch.

"Isa, give me the camera and nothing will happen to you. And why were you spying on us?" I exclaimed bright red.

"Well you are my role model, Max." Isa smirked and in some way she looked exactly like Fang when he smirked.

"Isa…." I said in a dangerous tone.

"Mwwhaah." Isa said winking at me.

_Oh. My. God. She did not just do that._

Isa smirked wide almost like the Cheshire Cat, "I. Just. Did."

"Isa!" I yelled as I lunged at her. She backed off at the right time and I almost fell on top of the Gasman. He yelped as I fell on him. And then he did one of his famous episodes and it was heard almost worldwide. Everyone froze as they heard the sound that clearly meant a force of nature was coming and to really run for your life.

**Pffffffffffffffffffffffft.**

And I was almost on top of him. The smell filled my nose and I almost yelled. Karma really did suck. The room was filed with his….fragrance and I almost felt like puking.

"Oh good God." Fang murmured as he held the squirmy Angel.

"Gazzy!" Nudge exclaimed almost out of breath.

"Goddam—" Iggy almost said until I cut him off.

"Iggy!"

"Sorry." Iggy mumbled running to a different room.

"I knew this was coming." Angel murmured and I wanted to shoot her a dirty look for no warning.

"Oh…..dear….." Isa said running to the kitchen.

"Must have been the fries. Definitely. " Gazzy muttered as he got up almost bumping into me. He was pink in the face, but he didn't really seem to mind.

There were big, wet tears in my eyes. The smell directly went up to my nostrils and my brain was probably fried dead right now. It smelled like…oh I couldn't even describe. It was definitely the worst one we ever experienced. The air even looked green or was I hallucinating?

"Somebody….please, go get Febreeze." Nudge croaked.

"I'll do that." I said with a raggedy breath.

I went to the kitchen and got out the blessed air freshener. And then I noticed Iggy and Isa huddled together murmuring about something with their backs facing me. The smell was almost nauseating and I wondered how they could even talk. I looked over them and saw a dark, a bit fuzzy, but it was clear enough that Fang was blushing like a little kid playing in the snow. I gasped and it startled both of them. And then the bad smell went inside my mouth. I felt like a cartoon character about to drop dead with 'X's where their eyes should be.

"Oh my gosh!" I said coughing.

"Max?" Isa exclaimed in a bit of a raspy voice.

Iggy thumped me on the back so hard, I almost fell down. I gave him a dirty look and he winced. Before I fainted, I spritzed the Febreeze right in front of my nose and breathed the good air.

"Gimme that." Iggy said grabbing the air freshener and spritzing it until I could hear it was empty.

Fang then solidified right next to Isa and grabbed her arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Isa yelped rubbing her arm as Fang let go.

"Gimme the camera." Fang said holding out his hand and I could finally breathe then. The air then smelled like some flowers and I sighed in relief.

"Give me the camera." I said nodding at Isa.

Isa almost handed it to me until she jerked and gave it to Iggy who ran out of the room faster than you could say his name.

"Iggy!" I exclaimed.

He ran upstairs and we all ran after him. I noticed the smell decreased and sighed relieved.

_Tip #42: Always keep a Febreeze bottle near you. __**Always.**_

We ran up the room where Iggy was and he was downloading the pictures to the computer. Once he saw us glaring at him (Well, at least Fang and me), he had to surrender.

"Iggy, just give me the camera. I won't do anything." Fang said raising his hands.

Iggy sighed defeated and handed the camera to him. Fang and I scrolled through the photos and looked at each one. One of them was a blurry me throwing out the book through the broken window and another one was of Fang's face dark red till his itty bitty ears. I wanted to crack up, but I sealed my mouth shut. You do NOT know how hard that was. There were a couple of shots with Fang face flat on the floor and me trying not to crack up then too. One was of me blushing and Fang smirking with his mouth open about to form a word. And the last one was Fang and I…..about to kiss… And then the most surprising thing was Fang giving back the camera without any expression on his face.

"What?" He said as everyone stared at him gaping.

"You didn't do anything." Nudge said after a few seconds of silence.

"I promised." Fang shrugged.

Iggy snorted, "Cuz you 'promised'?"

"I like the photos. Keep 'em."

We looked at him wide-eyed (Well, except for Isa and Angel who already know what's going on) and said in unison, "You like the photos?"

Fang looked at everyone with the famous blank expression, "So?"

"There's one of you blushing like a tomato." Gazzy said stating the obvious.

"So?"

"We can keep them on the internet." Iggy said with a devious smirk that only he can do.

"Get a lot of bucks." Dylan added with a smirk on his angelic face.

Fang just smirked and Isa rolled her eyes.

"He knows you won't." Isa said shaking his head at Fang.

"And why won't we?" Gazzy said wriggling his eyebrows.

"It's like signing your own death certificate." Angel simply said as it was a way of life. It kinda was when you mess with Fang.

The flock laughed as Fang just smirked.

"Then I'll use these pictures in my scrapbook." Angel added excitedly.

"I can't believe you didn't even get the idea that you could fly." Iggy said jeering at Fang.

"And those pants were pretty, what are you talking about? Those were actually clean for once! And they had flowers and swirls on them! How can you not like them? You must be out of your mind to even think that! Like…what did you eat? I bet all chocolate in the café got to your head. Those pants were perfect on Max! She looked like a model! You DO NOT say those pants were bad-looking." Nudge exclaimed.

"YEAH! …..What she said." I said shaking my head at Fang.

"…They were _ripped_ and stained with a gooey substance." Fang said as if it was explaining everything. NOT.

"So?" Nudge countered for me crossing her arms and puckered up her lips. My little baby was growing up.

And then she whispered to me, "They got ripped?"

I chuckled nervously, "…..No…Maybe….YES."

Nudge rolled her eyes and I definitely knew she was growing up.

"Hehehehe….Awww, you were worried." Iggy teased Fang. All I need is Iggy to grow up now.

Fang rolled his eyes and said in Iggy's voice, "Baby, come back to meeee," And then he fake coughed a lot and then went back to Iggy's voice, "Sorry, hairball."

Oh the look on Iggy's face….

* * *

**Isa POV**

I laughed as Iggy's face was unimaginable.

_Fang's funny in an entirely different way._

_Fang: Score one._

_Max: Oh. My. Goodness._

_Nudge: I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE RIPPED THEM? THEY HAD PRETTY SWIRLS OF ALL COLORS AND IT WAS ALSO CLEAN! AND THEY WERE FROM MACY'S! THEY COSTED $17.99 AND IT WASN'T EVEN ON SALE! I EVEN WASHED THEM FOR HER! MAX, YOU ARE SO—_

I stopped reading her mind and exhaled shaking my head. Nudge had a lot going through her mind, it was like an endless page.

_Gazzy: Fang said a good joke!_

And then I noticed someone's mind wasn't there. Or the person. Iggy's mind was always sealed (It's always sealed when I'm there) and Angel and I rebound each other. And then I noticed everyone was there, except one person. Dylan. I left the room but saw nobody in the hallway. When I looked back in the room, no one noticed Dylan was gone, they just kept talking. I walked down the hallway glancing at each room as I walked. I noticed movement in Nudge's room and went inside. I noticed Dylan sitting on Angel's bed facing away from me. I slowly walked up to him so he wouldn't notice. Before I could touch his shoulder, he turned around with a smile. A fake one.

"Oh hey, Isa." He smiled.

I looked at him cautiously, "You okay?"

"Me? I'm fine. Why, what happened?" Dylan shrugged shaking his head.

""Then why aren't you in the room where everybody else is?"

"…I'm just tired." Dylan sighed.

"Don't make me read your mind."

Dylan laughed, "Really. It's nothing."

"Okay…..but why are you in Angel's room?"

Then realization hit him, "Oh…..I must have confused it with my room."

I gave him a look, "How?"

"I'm tired." Dylan said getting up.

_Dylan: It's so unfair….._

"What's unfair?"

Dylan stopped in his path and just sat down on Nudge's fluffy bed. I reached out my hand and touched his shoulder. He didn't look at me, he was just facing away from me.

"Dylan?"

"Isa? Can I ask you a question?" He asked in an unreadable tone.

When I didn't say anything, he just continued, "When you first came into the flock, there wasn't anyone already with Iggy, right?"

"Yeah…."

"What if Iggy was already in so much love with a person?"

I didn't say anything.

"If you really, really liked Iggy then, what would you do?"

"I'll try to get him."

Dylan didn't say anything so I went on, "I'll do whatever I can. Then he has to take a decision."

"…What if you're not the one chosen?" Dylan whispered.

Realization dawned on me as I realized what he was talking about, "…..Then you just have to let go."

Dylan laughed bitterly, "That's not easy as it sounds…"

"Dylan…" I said sitting next to him.

"I…..I want to feel grateful Max accepted me into the flock, her own family, but…..I can't help but still like her."

"But…you are grateful."

"Fang's a really nice guy and I'm happy for her to have such a great guy…..but what about me?" Dylan said shaking his shoulders and I knew it wasn't from laughing.

I didn't say anything. Or….I didn't know _what_ to say.

"I'm programmed to like her. Is it my fault?"

"Then…..I know this sounds completely stupid, but why don't you un-program it?"

"That's the problem…."

"What's the problem?"

"Isa….even if I weren't programmed to like her, I would. I think she's the most amazing thing that ever happened to me."

"That's really touching, Dylan, but…"

"But what? If I take her away from Fang, I'll be happy, but she won't. And I don't want that. I just want her to be happy…And for her to be happy, that would mean without me." Dylan said and I saw tears on his palm.

"You're a really good person to think that." I said weakly. I really didn't know what to say.

"But sometimes I don't want to be the good person! I want to be the bad guy! Think about my own happiness. But…..I just can't do it. The entire flock must hate me for coming between Fang's and Max's relationship, but I just can't help it. I'm just a programmed robot coming between two mutant freaks' relationship. Anyone would prefer a mutant over a robot…I feel so….weak."

"That would mean I'm just a switcher. Iggy basically loves my mom cuz I'm in her cloned body." I shrugged hoping he would get what I was saying.

"So? He knows that one day you will get your original body back. And he loves you, Isa, not your physical self. It was like destiny put you together. We had to go to that movie last night and you had to break your arm and Iggy had to come and help you and then…..here we are."

I smiled as he got my message, "Exactly. One day, a girl will enter your life and you will love her more than you ever did to Max. It'll be like destiny planned it. Maybe the girl might even be better than Max."

"That's impossible." A few more tears came on his palm. He didn't even look at me, "Whoever that irl is, she'll never be better than Max."

"You never know, Dylan. You just have to wait. She might not be better than Max, but she still might be somewhat close to Max."

Dylan didn't say anything for a while and then finally talked, "I feel…..so weak."

"No, you're not. You're the complete opposite. You are very strong to let go."

"But I don't want to let go. I wanna keep holding on though there's no hope. Max would never leave Fang for me. That's completely stupid."

"For a person to love somebody a lot, they would want that somebody to be very happy. But that doesn't mean it has to be with the person. You're that person. And that means you're really, really strong. You just might be stronger than anybody I know."

"I…..I don't know….I need some sleep. It's late." Dylan said getting up still facing his face away from me.

"Okay." I said getting up still not sure if he's okay.

_Poor guy…_

"Hey Isa….can I ask you something?" Dylan said standing at the doorway, but not looking at me.

"Yeah?" I said hoping he really was okay.

"Fang is your brother. And he and Max are…...together Why would you talk to his…...rival?"

I smiled a bit, "Brother or not, we are an entire family. It doesn't matter if we don't have parents, we all have each other and will care for each other."

Dylan nodded, "Right…right."

He left without any word and I just stood there. I walked out of the room and then bumped into Iggy. He had a somber expression on.

"I heard everything." He said leaning on the doorway.

"Did you?"

"I was trying to find you until I saw Dylan crying with you next to him. I thought you made him cry." Iggy said giving me a small smile.

I shook my head sadly, "I didn't make him cry."

"I know you didn't. His colors felt gloomy, so I didn't want to disturb."

"…..Thanks."

He smiled, "You did the right thing."

"But I didn't do anything." I said looking down.

"You can't solve everything, but you tried."

"It's just so….."

Iggy then gave me a big hug, "You helped him cry. That's the best thing you did."

I sighed and released.

"You just wait. He's Mr. Perfect. Who can reject his face? Okay, maybe Max can. But that's cuz she has Fang. Besides, Dylan's face is _almost_ as good as mine. If no one can reject me, I bet no one could reject him either." Iggy chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and he winked.

He raised his hands up and shrugged, "I'm only telling the truth."

"Idiot." I murmured smiling as I walked downstairs.

"Well you're having a date with this idiot tomorrow!" Iggy called out at the top of stairs.

I turned around and looked at him, "Another one?"

Iggy grinned, "Yeah."

"I'll think about it." I called back.

"Say _what_? What do you mean by that?" Iggy called out and I laughed.

I walked inside of the kitchen still laughing and froze when I saw Max and Fang in a passionate kiss.

_Why do I have to be one always walking into them?_

Just when before they noticed, I pulled out the fridge door and hid behind it. Spoiled milk filled my nose and I felt like choking.

"Iggy, I swear, if you took a picture of that, I will kill you." Max said and jerked the fridge door.

I froze and closed my eyes and I heard Max sigh.

"It's only Isa." I heard Max say and I opened one of my eyes. Max was red in the face, but Fang just looked deathly.

"You don't have a camera, right?" Fang said giving me a suspicious look.

I closed the door and held my hands up like I got caught by the police.

"No sir." I said quickly shaking my head.

"Good." Max said giving me a cautious look.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang umpteen times. It kept ringing and ringing that it started to echo in my ears. I clamped my ears, but it still was ringing. We all froze and the entire flock gathered in the kitchen.

"Who's ringing the doorbell at this time?" Nudge yelled over the loud ringing.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

_Max: Who's ringing the doorbell?_

_Dylan: ….Is everything alright?_

_Fang: What's happening?_

_Gazzy: I should go make something. It might help…_

_Nudge: Why is a person ringing the doorbell so many times at nighttime?_

…_: …._

"Angel, do you feel another person's mind in the room?" I asked her.

Everyone turned silent and looked at the two of us.

Angel nodded, "But I can't tell who it is. Can you?"

I shook my head, "I can't…."

"Might as well have to open it." Iggy said going up to the door.

"We can always kick their butts if their Erasers, but why would they come straight to the house?" Max said wondering aloud to herself.

Fang snorted, "Like they never did before."

"Remember, the balcony was broken by them, we kicked their butts, police came, and we had to hot-wire a Chevy? And when we came back from the mission, the balcony was repaired? By Jeb?" Nudge said trying to make Max remember.

"Oh….right." Max nodded.

_Max: They at least have the manners to ring the doorbell before killing us._

I wanted to laugh, but the ringing of the doorbell annoyed me to no ends. If it was a door-to-door salesman, he or she is gonna go back to his/her boss with a shaved head.

"I'm opening it." Dylan declared and opened the lock on the door.

My heart thudded as Dylan opened the second latch and creaked open the door. The ringing of the doorbell stopped (Finally!) and Dylan pushed open the door hunched up as if to take a kick. Instead, it was a crazed-looking Jeb.

"Oh, oh, oh….you guys are alright. I was deeply worried!" He said and rushed inside giving Angel a hug.

"Jeb? What happened?" Angel whispered as she released the hug.

"I got a threat letter saying you were all dead. You don't know how worried I was when I drove to here." Jeb said finally taking a breath of relief.

"A threat?" Gazzy said wide-eyed.

"It was the usual death threat, but it's just that I actually read it. It said you were all dead and thrown off in some forest. I at first didn't believe it, but it kept eating my mind." Jeb said in a hurried way his eyes bloodshot. It was scary to see the old man so terrified.

"But we're fine." Nudge urged.

Jeb sighed and he sat down on the couch trying to take deep breathes. I sat down next to him and his eyes got filled with something like tension when he saw me.

"Are you okay? What happened to your foot?" Jeb asked alarmed by my cast. I just wore the cast right after I came back from my date cuz it was a bit swollen.

"Isa's fine, Jeb. We just had some fight with Erasers, but we saved her in time." Max noted cautiously.

_Jeb: …_

_That's funny…..I can't read Jeb's mind….._

"Isa….Isa….Why didn't you tell me that this happened?" Jeb snapped at the flock.

"Jeb….I sent you an email. And you even replied giving us almost a page long saying to be more careful." Fang said quietly.

"I did? …I'm sorry. I am turning old. I'm forgetting things that I shouldn't. I'm sorry for snapping at you." Jeb said taking deep breathes of air.

Iggy and Gazzy sat right next to me and just looked at Jeb. Jeb calmed down, but his face looked anxious. Nudge sat right next to Jeb and looked at Jeb with sincere worry.

"We're okay, Jeb. We're still in one piece." She smiled.

Jeb looked at Nudge and shoved his hands inside his pockets, "I am very, _very_ happy you guys are okay."

He slowly touched Nudge's face fondly and Nudge smiled.

"Well….I can finally sleep now that I know you all are okay." Jeb said getting up.

"Jeb….are you sure you're okay?" Max asked carefully.

"I'm fine, Max. Just worried about my little flock." Jeb winked.

_Well….this is awkward….._

_Jeb: …._

I shot a look at Iggy who nodded at me and got up.

"Thanks for worrying, Jeb. We appreciate it." He said shaking hands with Jeb.

"I would do anything to help you guys." Jeb nodded smiling.

He left closing the door behind him and Max just sat down on the couch rubbing her temples.

"Was it just me or was Jeb acting…odd?" Max asked looking at everyone.

"It's Jeb….." Dylan nodded sitting on the floor.

"Oh look, he left his scarf behind." Angel said picking up a multi-colored scarf.

_Why would he wear a scarf in the ridiculous heat?_

"Oh, I made him that! When we lived in Colorado, I knitted that for him. Aw, he still has it." Nudge smiled.

"I think he was just worried." Gazzy shrugged.

"Who in the right mind would wear a scarf in this heat?" Fang said crossing his arms.

"He's old." Nudge shrugged.

"That doesn't explain everything, Nudge." Dylan said shaking his head.

"Ange, did you read Jeb's mind?" I asked cautiously.

Angel shook her head, "I wasn't able to. Were you?"

Before I could say anything, the telephone rang. It kept ringing and ringing until I got up and lifted the cradle.

"H…Hello?" I said right into it.

"It's nice to hear your voice again, Isa." A voice replied.

_Jeb!_

I clicked the speaker so everyone could listen.

"Hello?" Max whispered.

"Hello Max. How are you?" Jeb replied.

"Jeb? …I-I'm fine….you got home fast."

"What? …um, never mind. How's your wing? And how is Isa? I just wanted an update." Jeb asked.

"Jeb…..you just saw us. Isa and Max are fine." Dylan said slowly.

"Um….okay, that's good. Don't use your wing too much, Max. This will precisely happen if you charge off."

Max just rolled her eyes while everyone gave her the Look.

"It will take a lot of time to heal and it's not like we have many wing doctors around here." Jeb chuckled.

I laughed weakly, "Jeb….you forgot your scarf here."

"My scarf? I have three, which one?"

"The one I made, Jeb!" Nudge said into the phone.

"Oh hello Nudge. How are you? I think I still have the scarf….somewhere…..." Jeb said and the sound of his getting up was heard. Then the sound of rummaging shoes and jackets were heard. The flock's hearts were thudding loudly as we awaited his response. I gave a cautious look to everyone and they returned it. I felt my heart beat quicken and my feet became cold with the anxiousness.

"Ah, I have it. It didn't go anywhere. I promise I'll use it when winter comes, Nudge." Jeb said nonchalantly.

The eyes in every flock member widened. The scarf in Nudge's hands fell to the floor as she froze.

"What?" She said barely audible. And we had super hearing.

"Jeb, don't joke. Are you sure?" Iggy said.

"I wouldn't joke on such a thing. I won't throw it out, it's such a special gift. And yes, the light green, then blue, and you skipped a stich here so it got longer, but I don't mind. And then it's red and then black."

"Jeb…but it's right here. It's on the floor." Gazzy said sounding anxious.

"What is on the floor, Gazzy?"

"The scarf…..the scarf…." Gazzy murmured looking dazed. I felt my hands freeze up and I could feel my heartbeat as it pulsed.

"Quit playing, Jeb." Fang said with him looking a bit tensioned too.

"I don't understand….." Jeb said sounding very confused.

"Jeb….h-how did you get home so fast? Did you drive your T….Toyota?" I asked suddenly not able to breathe anymore.

"Isa…..I…..I don't understand." Jeb said in a quiet tone.

"_What_? What don't you understand?" Max said into the phone and we noticed uneasiness in her voice.

"I…I never left this room under twenty-four hours."

* * *

Review? Once again, I'm sorry if this chapter is not that good cuz with all this weather drama going on and my summer homework piling up with school only around the corner, it's driving me nuts. And ooo, creepy stuff is happening. O.O I wonder what happens next. Well, I kinda do know, but i kinda want to make you guys wonder what happens. I guess I'm kinda like Max in that way :D My total review goal is 318 reviews. If you want to pass the goal, I don't mind ;) Please click that review button and tell me your thoughts. It'll make me this happy:

:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

~Swahili


	61. Chapter 62

OMG! It has become a hurricane fiesta here! Okay, more like a rain fiesta, but still! And aaah, sorry for not updating soon. D: School started for me and all my classes this year are at least .634 miles apart. I have to almost run to classes. I don't even run this fast when I run a mile. Anyway, instead of wearing my favorite, awesome, spectacular, kick-awesome, mouths open, BEAUTFIUL black and blue shirt I thought of wearing, I have to wear a crummy sweatshirt that is a bit too small for me! You wanna know why? Cuz it's raining like anything here. My bus stop is basically a swimming pool. All it needs now is that sign saying 'No Diving!' and that's it, my cheap neighborhood has a new pool! Whoopee! 

_NOT_.

Anyway, enough ranting from me. Tell me what you think about this chapter. You like, love, hate, detest, absolutely HEART it, just tell me. People tell me I'm too critical of myself, but I don't really think so. I mean, one mistake counts a lot, right? If I made any mistakes in this chapter, then I'm really, really, sorrrry :/ I got loads of homework though it's only my first week of school and I am so tired every day! I might not sound smart, but I take all advanced classes and so they are loads and loads of…I'm gonna use a PG-word and say bananas…..yeah. Anyway, on with the story! Hope I don't disappoint ya cuz I did all this when my Math teacher's back was turned. He kinda talks to the chalkboard, not us.

**Thanks:**

boxtoplad999 (LOL! I remember doing that to my brother too! He jumped out of the food closet (I honestly don't know how he fit in there) and scared me and I just punched him. And my brother fell like London Bridge is falling down, falling down. xD)

FloridaGirl11 (Hahaha! In my world, everyone normal is weird. You're not weird :D Just like me! And Hahaha, nice sound effects ;))

iLuVtOwRiTe1998 (Eeep! Sorry for ot updating sooner! School started and…..well, just read the rants in the starting of this chapter. And hahaha, thanks! :DD)

SliverStar121 (Hahaha, you're very smart! I tried to keep the fake Jeb kinda like the real Jeb, but a bit…cooky. But haha, you figured it out. Nice! :D)

Whisper13 (Awwww, no prob! And nah, not affected by Irene anymore. –phew- Though we have a faucet in the sky still running. D: I don't mind rain, I actually love it, but too much is pushing my limit. And really? I like writing them too! You'll see a lot of them coming cuz a writer needs to have this thing called character development in his/her story. Precisely what I'm doing here ;) (second review) WOW! Burnham is coming to your city? Luckkyyy! :D (Third review) Hahaha, it's okay! I personally like your friend ;) She was really sweet! (Fourth review) Need advice? Just be yourself! Don't be someone you're not. Smile at him in the hallway a couple of times maybe even more. If he doesn't respond, then that just means he denies your existence. You can't exactly like the guy if he doesn't think you're breathing right next to him, If you don't want to give up your crush, then just try casual talk. Not in front of anyone though. Somewhere private or when he's playing outside and you just happened to 'bump' into him. Talk about weekends, sports, or anything. Give me an update on the status and if he 'approves' I'll give you more advice. And man, based on your descriptions, he sounds really cool ;D (Fifth review) Oh, no problem! I don't mind if you keep commenting and aww, I'm fine! Sorry for scaring you! The only thing bad was that my roof was shaking a lot. Other than that, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, it really makes me feel happy that someone I don't know cares for me :))

Sodapop5353 (You know what? You write the sweetest thigns ever! :D Really! Seeing this review made my smile almost break my jaws. Bad picture, but really, thank you so much. :))

Hahalala (hahaha, thanks! I love ur username ;) Anyway, I know right! Iggy was left out a LOT! Thanks for your review! :D)

BookWorm2011 (-SQUEAL!- Thank you! :D Awesome review! Thank you! :D)

Rikku3198 (You will seeeeee ;D And awesome! I can't wait to read Kyra! It's very interesting! :) And thanks again for your review!)

mangagirlworshipsNarutomanga (Thank you! :D And the names still help! And I'll try to do what you told me to next time! :) Thanks for the alert and favorite!)

Guitargal (Oh yay! New reviewer! :D Thank you! And sorry about the late update D: I'll do better next time X))

Sopranokittythegreat (Awww, sooo sweet :) We're fine! Our roof shook a bit, but we're fine! Thank you so much and your offer to help me just melted my heart! Thank you! I bet if I saw you, we would be good friends :D And oh WOW! Thanks! And yeah, I was incredibly bored during my vacation so I just wrote and wrote. :D And COOL! I just love smores! And double COOL! You caught a fish fly? Amazing! And yeah, I don't get girls like that, but that's their opinion. I caught a spider once! It was cool as it crawled up my arm :D and hahaha, all insects need anger management therapy ;) And hahaha, what you did was impressive! Not all girls are willing to catch a fish fly by its wings ;))

girlloves2write (It doesn't sound anything like James Patterson's work? Oh well, I tried ;) Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :D And I can relate a lot to your username ;D Thanks for the alert and favorite!)

randommonium135 (Thanks for favoriting! :D)

Disclaimer: Everything is James Patterson's except for all my characters. :)

* * *

**Isa's POV**

My blood ran cold as I heard Jeb's words. You can say my heart skipped a beat. Everyone paled as we heard his simple-sounding, but terrifying words.

"Twenty-four…hours?" Angel whispered. Her expression was one I never saw before, it looked so….scared.

"Angel." Gazzy said making her sit down on the floor. He sat down next to her and slowly patted her to comfort her. She was so spooked. Gazzy said some comforting words to her and tried to calm her down. If I weren't so surprised, I would have said 'Awwww'

"With all these runaway scientists I'm having no time to even go to the bathroom lately. I even skipped breakfast, lunch, and dinner. All I had today was two boiled eggs." Jeb replied sounding pretty cheerful. It felt so ironic for the situation we were in.

"Jeb, I'll call you later." Max said sounding very distracted and tensioned.

"Max? Your voice sounds funny, what happe—"

Max shut the speaker and finally breathed.

"So the Jeb that came in was a fake….." Dylan said almost as pale as a vampire.

"That's insane! Completely insane! He looked just like Jeb!" Nudge exclaimed scratching her right cheek.

Sweat beads collected on my forehead as my heart refused to stop beating so fast. IT felt like my heart was running on a too fast treadmill. Everyone was else was sweating too. Max looked stricken that she allowed somebody so dangerous inside her house. She was on the floor with both of her hands running threw her hair.

"Even his fingerprints were the same." Iggy murmured below his breath.

"What?" Max gasped and looked at Iggy who had a troubled look on his face.

She got up and shook Iggy by the shoulders, "His fingerprints were exactly the same? Same as Jeb's?"

Iggy squeezed his eyes painfully and our eyes widened as we saw him nod slowly.

"I think the person has a power to…" Dylan started to say but was unable to finish it.

"To shape-shift." Max murmured.

"To copy one's body and voice perfectly." I said incredulously.

"Like how I can copy voices?" Gazzy asked.

Iggy shook her head scratching his hand, "His is more powerful than yours. He can copy an exact replica of someone's body AND voice. You can only do voice."

"That person….he's one of the mad scientist members, right?" Fang asked quietly.

Everybody winced and I felt crazy guilt building inside of me. It was my entire fault. They were getting pulled into my problems and even getting hurt. I closed my eyes to prevent my eyes from watering.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Max stopped me, "No need to say sorry. If a member of the flock gets into trouble, the other members of the flock have to go through it too."

_But it's still all my fault._

"Don't beat yourself about it." Fang said giving me a look. My older brother got to know me so well.

And then a blood-curdling scream was heard. From Nudge. Her big, brown eyes were wide-open as she collapsed to the floor as if her legs were made of jelly. She twisted and turned crying loosely clutching her suddenly swollen cheek. We all rushed to her until someone else collapsed— Iggy. They were both on the ground groaning and it looked like they were in deep pain. Iggy was clutching his red, swollen hand and I saw his own fingerprints clearly.

"Iggy!" Max screamed as she patted his face hastily. His eyes started going frenzy, it was rolling back to his head but then it came back again.

_I gotta focus on Nudge…._

I held Nudge's face and she looked at me with pain in her big, brown eyes.

"Nudge! Sit still! Please!" I said trying to take her stiff hand off of her face.

"NO!" Nudge screamed and I could feel her throat dying out.

Next to me, Iggy moaned as he squeezed his eyes. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and my heart skipped a few beats. I was really stuck. I didn't know whether to help Nudge or Iggy. And so were the rest of us.

"What happened to Iggy and Nudge?" Max said shaking Dylan by the shoulders.

"His hand, look at his hand!" Gazzy screeched and then his voice cracked.

Iggy's hand was so swollen, it started oozing some kind of liquid. It was absolutely sickening to see it, but I pushed that aside. It kept oozing it out and didn't have any plans to stop. It got all over the carpet, but we didn't care.

"Do something!" Iggy breathed and I could tell his voice was dying out.

I painfully turned away and finally pulled Nudge's hand off and gasped loudly. She had a thick burn starting from below her ear and just above her jaw. And it was oozing out a blackish-green liquid and looked absolutely gross to even touch. It looked like makeup against her tanned skin, but we all knew it wasn't makeup.

"Oh! OH!" Gazzy said almost fainting by just looking at it.

"IT HURTS!" Nudge screamed and she tried to wrench her hand free from my tight grip.

"Angel!" I called out.

When I heard no response, my body almost did a shutdown. I jerked back and saw Angel staring into space. She was deathly still and I saw absolutely nothing in her eyes. It was like all the life was drained out of her.

"Nudge….." She croaked.

"Angel!" Max yelled trying to snap her out of it. It was so disturbing to see Angel like that.

Angel finally moved and rubbed her temples and looked at Max.

"Yes?" She whispered.

_What in the world happened?_

"Angel, sweety, please tell me what's wrong?" Max said running over to her. She looked anxiously at the writhing Nudge and Iggy, but paid attention to all of a sudden weak-looking Angel.

"I'm…I'm fine." Angel murmured blinking her eyes slowly.

"Gazzy, go get that stinky cream! It's in the bathroom." I said as tired to help the crying Nudge. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked terrible.

_Max: My poor baby….._

Once Gazzy got the cream back, I dunked my fingers into the soft cream and dabbed it on Nudge's burn. I wasn't so sure, but I think I heard a burning sound once I kept it on. I kept it on Iggy's hand and tried not to grimace as the liquid slithered on my arm. Iggy was breathing heavily and his eyes were bloodshot. Fang smoothened Nudge's curls away from her face and murmured some comforting words. Max started bandaging Nudge's cheek until she fainted. Max then screamed.

"Max, it's oaky, she just fainted. She's going to be fine. She needs some time to rest." Dylan tried to say until she pushed away Dylan.

"You are not going to tell me what to do. You're not even a part of this family!" Max yelled back.

Dylan's face was stung and everyone silenced. Max's words hit me and I blinked my eyes. Dylan slumped, but he didn't say anything. Even the pained Iggy became quiet.

"So what? I can't help someone who's hurt?" Dylan murmured with his voice breaking.

Max didn't even care and went directly to Nudge. She picked her up bridal style and started carrying her upstairs. Fang followed her upstairs too.

"Iggy, are you okay?" I asked him though I obviously knew the answer. I don't know…it felt like the right thing to ask at that moment.

"What do you think?" Iggy said in a raspy voice. And then he rolled his eyes. Or at least…..looked like he did.

I smiled despite myself and pushed some bangs away from his face. Iggy then started breathing heavily and rolled his eyes behind his head. And when he stopped breathing heavily and his eyes closed, my heart just stopped. I really wanted to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth.

"Oh my— Get him upstairs. Quick!" Gazzy yelled.

Dylan was just sitting there looking so sad. I wanted to help him, but with that situation, I wasn't able to. Finally, Dylan got up and held Iggy's hand at a far distance and nodded. Fang lifted Iggy up and we carried Iggy to the place where the rest of the flock was.

"What happened to Iggy?" Max exclaimed as we laid Iggy on his bed.

Nudge was on Gazzy's bed with half of her face wrapped up. She finally looked peaceful. I really felt like throwing up when I saw the blackish green liquid come out though there was a thick bandage on. Fang then kept another bandage on her face, but it didn't stop coming.

"He fainted. Angel, did you get the first-aid kit?" Fang asked as he bent to down to Iggy.

Angel nodded rubbing her temples again.

"Iggy's the flock doctor though." I heard Gazzy murmur.

I smiled wearily at him, "I have two weeks' of experience. I think I can do something or the other and so is Angel. Right, Angel?"

"Right." I heard Angel whisper. For some weird reason, I felt like her voice didn't sound right.

"Angel, are you okay?" I asked her as I grabbed the first-aid kit.

I looked at Iggy and felt tears almost come out of my eyes.

_It's really my entire fault. That stupid scientist hurt both Nudge and Iggy. Oh my….what have I done?_

"NOO!" Someone screamed and when I turned around I saw Angel on the floor clutching her head as if she was going to lose it.

ANGEL!" Max yelled running to her.

"Isa….does your…..head…hurt?" She said breathing out the last word.

I widened my eyes, "No, I feel fine."

"Max…..my head…..my head…..it hurt! Do something!" Angel breathed.

Max held Angel and started breathing unevenly, "Sweety, you're gonna be okay. Just tell me what's wrong. What happened? What hurts?"

"My head…I can't read minds…..it hurts!" Angel said screeching the last word.

I was going to do something until Nudge's arm fell from next to her. It fell on Max's shoulder and Max stifled a scream and finally realized it was Nudge. And then I noticed Nudge's hand faintly moving. Right and left. Up and down. It was _vibrating_.

"What are Nudge's powers?" I asked as my eyes widened at the only possible way.

"Um….to feel someone's emotions through…touch." Fang replied.

"That's it?"

"She can fly." Gazzy said and everyone just looked at him.

"Oh! To attract metal! Her body attracts metal!" Dylan nodded

I snapped my fingers, "That's just it!"

"Max!" Angel cried out.

_She can attract metal….metal…and her hand is…her hand is near…..it's near Angel's hair…..oh no!_

"Max! I need you to move. Right now. Away from Angel." I whispered in the deathly silence.

Max looked at me as if I gone crazy (Maybe I did) and refused, "What are you talking about? MY Angel…Angel is hurt!"

"Max….…_please_." I said in a strained voice.

Max looked at me with widened eyes and finally understood we had no time to argue. She moved away from Angel painfully.

"No! It…hurts!" Angel cried out and I could see pain in her blue eyes.

"Angel, whatever you do, don't move. Don't move. I promise it'll go away. I'm only trying to help and ju—"

"DO IT!" Angel screamed as she groaned.

"BE QUIET!" I screamed back and then surprised myself.

Angel looked at me with big eyes. In fact, the entire flock stared at me. I never did have the heart to scream at Angel. Or any of the younger kids, especially Angel. I never did…until then. She closed her mouth, but I could tell she wanted to cry so much. I never saw her so vulnerable-looking before. She always looked like she can control the world at the tip of her fingers. She could, just like a terminator. Max's words, not mine.

"Isa, if you don't tell me what happened to Angel, I will—"

I cut Max off and whispered, "There's some kind of metal in her hair."

A scary silence rested in the air as everyone stared at me. Angel opened her eyes alarmed and for a second, I saw the seven-year old Angel in her eyes. She was frightened beyond any means and I felt terrible for dragging her into that mess. Max looked like she was going to cry. Fang immediately sat next to Angel and started brushing through her hair. He looked like he was going to breakdown or something, but I knew he was hiding it.

"FANG! Stop! You don't know what it is!" Max yelled until we all silenced when we heard a loud click.

A LOUD click.

"Duck!" Dylan yelled and we rushed to the side.

"Angel!" Max yelled, but we pulled her back. Tears really did fall down my face then. We waited in silence for something to happen.

When nothing happened (We were too worried to even be thankful), we rushed back to Angel who looked worse than ever. Her eyes were bloodshot and sweat was trickling down her face as she was unable to take the severe headache. She was only a child.

"Everyone, back up. I'm gonna do this and if anyone— anyone, comes in between, I'll….I'll….." I couldn't find anything to say and then found it, "I'll throw all of you farther than Dylan can see."

It was lame, but it worked. Everyone widened their eyes and took a big step back.

"Isa…." Angel said groggily as I kneeled down next to her placing her head in my lap.

"I'm right here, Ange. Nothing is going to happen. Try to bear it, Angel, I know it hurts, but please try. Please." I murmured silently.

Angel kept quiet, but I could still hear her softly whimpering. I slowly picked through her thick and many curls, but didn't find anything. And then something caught my heightened-senses eye. It was this thing attached to Angel's scalp. It wasn't even bigger than a small button, but it caused so much pain to the poor seven-year old. I almost touched it until it glowed bright red. I'm a chicken for saying this, but I run and hide behind Max. But I stayed put.

_Don't be a wimp, Isa!_

I breathed heavily as I reached out again to gran the….thing. Sweat from my face unattractively dripped to the floor as I reached out. The tippy-top of my index finger touched it and it started _blinking _at me and some noise came out of it. I yanked it out of Angel's hair making her scream and then it started to blink and make many clicks. Angel looked so relieved, her eyes slowly filling with Angel again and her mind must have been so cleared. She released a sigh of relief and I wanted to smile, but only if we weren't gonna probably die the next second. The thing started clicking and blinking faster and so I grabbed Angel and got out of the way.

"MOVE!" I yelled as Angel and I threw ourselves in a corner.

Everyone covered their heads and the thing immediately exploded. For such a small thing, it made a big explosion. It kept exploding for more than five seconds and when it died out, Iggy's room's walls were black and gray. Gazzy was the closest to the bomb since he didn't move fast enough (Very surprisingly) and his hair was spiked spikes. He coughed and some puff of grey smoke came out. He looked exactly like a comic or something.

"What was that?" Max breathed as she rushed over to Angel.

Angel moaned and Max carried her though she was seven-year old and started rubbing Angel's back.

"Thank God, you're fine….." I heard Max murmur.

Gazzy scanned the damaged floor and saw remaining pieces of the…..thing. He picked it up and I almost stopped him until I realized it was gone for good.

"I can't tell what this is. It's too much burned up." Gazzy murmured.

"Try." Max urged.

Gazzy looked at the thing back and forth and looked at Max, "This could be a bomb, but it's not only a bomb. It has more unnecessary wires attached to it."

"What are those wires for?" Dylan asked.

"I dunno. It's too much damaged. Even I can't see it." Gazzy said squinting at it.

"If only someone had ultra-ultra vision. Lemme take a look at it." I said handing my hand out.

Gazzy placed it in my hand and I looked at it close up. It was such a small thing, but whoever made it must have taken a long time to attach so many wires around it. And then I saw four blue wire and then placed it in Gazzy's hand again.

"It has four blue wire saying. That's all I can say." I shrugged.

Gazzy's eyes widened, "Four blue wires? For a bomb this small, you only need one. Why four?"

I shrugged and Gazzy gasped lightly, "No…..it can't be…no way…this small?"

"Spit it out, Gazzy." Max said still carrying Angel who looked so tired.

"I…I think it's a recorder…." Gazzy said incredulously.

"A recorder?" Everyone gasped (Except for Iggy, Nudge, and Angel).

Dylan paled, "So…it must have recorded every one of our conversations before it exploded."

"That person….he knows our names now…..even our special powers…." Fang whispered looking shocked.

"Are you sure, Gazzy?" Max exclaimed making Angel clutch her head again.

"Possibly. I never seen a recorder this complex before. The person who made this must be a genius." Gazzy murmured.

Max rolled her eyes, "A psychopath genius."

Everyone just smiled though of the situation.

"Besides…how do you know about recorders? I thought you are a bomb specialist." Dylan asked smiling a bit.

Gazzy smirked, "A bomb specialist. I like that name."

"Answer the question, bomb boy." Max said giving Gazzy a look.

Gazzy frowned, "Now I _don't _like that name."

"Gazzy."

"Fine, fine, fine, I was just joining, Max. You know you take a shower, right?"

Max gave me a suspicious look, "Yeah….so?"

"And you know how you sing those crazy pop songs when showering?" Gazzy smirked.

Max then looked like she was going to smack somebody on the head, "Yeaaaaah?"

"Iggy and I made recorders to record them and sell them on the internet." Gazzy said smiling an 'innocent' smile.

Max then looked like she was going to _kill_ somebody, "The internet part better not be true."

Gazzy slumped, "Yeah, you would murder us then."

Max nodded her head, "Mhmmmm. You know the limits."

"So I sell them to Fang instead." Gazzy smiled.

I can promise you I saw smoke come out of Max's ears. She then slowly turned to Fang.

Fang smirked, "Four bucks per tape."

"I still don't get why you buy them. She will never join Avian American Idol." Gazzy said shaking his head.

I grinned and then coughed. Fang came up to Max and ruffled Angel's hair.

"You scared us, Ange." Fang said and then smiled warmly and I saw Max's ears turn a bit pink.

I laughed and instead it sounded like I was coughing. Fang came up to me and gave me a hand. I got up and he ruffled my hair.

"Are you okay? Your hair is funky-looking." Fang said to me giving me a smirk.

I sighed, "You're nice."

"It became a habit." Fang shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and he smirked. Max let down Angel and sighed.

"Gazzy, go put Angel to sleep. And you go sleep too." Max directed giving Angel a worried glance as she coughed.

"What about you guys?" Gazzy asked before leaving.

"We have some stuff to talk about." Max nodded meaning you-can't- come.

Gazzy was about to protest until he decided never mind. He then took the dazed Angel by hand and took her to her room. The younger kids really were growing up. We all four sat down on the busted-looking floor (Poor Jeb, he was the one paying it) and sighed.

"You do realize that guy was one of the scientist's crazy-mates, right?" Dylan said looking very serious and glancing worriedly at Iggy and Nudge.

"Really?" Max said rolling her eyes.

"Max, this is serious. Dylan's being serious." Fang said giving her a slightly irritated look.

The sentence 'I was surprised' was a big understatement.

_Fang is…defending…..Dylan?_

Max got over her surprise and then rubbed her temples, "I know it is. But I don't know what to do. He knows our address now too."

"I have a feeling he knew before too. He was just waiting for the right time." I said feeling chilled again.

"The man question is how did Nudge, Iggy, and Angel got hurt?" Dylan nodded.

"Remember the fake Jeb hugged Angel the moment he entered the house?" Fang said thinking deeply.

"No way…" I whispered as realization dawned on me.

"He kept that thing on her….In her hair….." Max whispered to herself looking so angry.

**BOOM!**

I almost jumped a mile in the air. My mind then pulsed pain throughout my entire body. I held my head and Max immediately rushed to me.

"Did he touch you too?" Max said with a dangerous edge to her voice. It sounded sharper than a knife.

"No…..he didn't touch me at all." I murmured as I rubbed my head.

"Then what happened?" Fang asked.

**BOOM!**

"The storm….outside. It's….affecting my mind."

"But my mind is not hurting. I feel fine." Dylan said.

"Do you have mind-reading skills?" I muttered as I rubbed my temples.

"Well….no, but—"

"That's all." I murmured taking out my ponytail letting my hair down. It didn't relieve one bit.

**BOOM!**

"Ah….." I whispered.

"Is Angel getting affected too?" Max asked sounding very anxious.

"No….. She can only change memories. I can delete them." I murmured and Fang handed my some water. I took a big gulp.

Max said, "So?"

"I have more power than she does, so more the pain. She can barely feel anything, maybe just a tingling."

Max sighed, "So…this is the downside for reading minds?"

"Pretty much."

"Still want it."

"He touched Nudge's face." Dylan whispered out of nowhere.

"What?" Everyone said as they directed their attention to him.

"She said something like 'We're okay, Jeb.' And then the fake Jeb touched her face."

"Why did he touch her face?" Fang asked confused.

_The fake Jeb touched Nudge's face? When?_

"I dunno. Maybe…maybe he felt like it. I just remember it. I swear…" Dylan shook his head.

Max eyes widened, "He kept his hands in his pocket!"

"_What_?" We three exclaimed and then quieted cuz of the younger kids.

"Before he touched Nudge's face or cheek, he kept his hands inside his pocket. Maybe he has…..maybe he has—"

"Are you saying he has acid in his pockets?" Fang said giving Max an incredulous look.

"Maybe he can make acid with his own hands. Maybe he didn't want us to see it. Maybe he has that power like Nudge has the power to attract metal."

_Too many maybes….._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baaaack up. Make poison? Like…..he can make it? Make it? Like…..cupcakes?" Fang said giving Max an incredulous look 10x.

"You never know, he can shape-shift and he looked exactly my 'dad'" Max shrugged mimicking a gross face at the 'dad' part.

"So he comes inside the house, hugs Angel and keeps a recorder in her hair, somehow magically make poison and touch Nudge's face, and then….what about Iggy?" Dylan asked laying out everything.

**BOOM!**

I froze as I got literally electrocuted. Electricity jogged through my body and stabbed me from the inside. Pain shot through all my veins and I could feel it to my very flesh and I wanted to cry out loud or go run to Fang, but I had to remind myself that I'm not four years younger than him, I'm four _minutes_ younger than him.

I gasped, "He…..He shook hands with…..him."

"No freakin' way." Max said running both of her fingers through her hair, "He CAN make poison with his own hands!"

"It's just so hard to believe. Almost impossible." Dylan murmured.

"What was that….liquid coming out of Iggy's hand and Nudge's cheek.

"It's not that poison, is it?" Max said with fear and shock on her face.

"I don't think so." I whispered wondering what I would to myself if Nudge or Iggy gets poisoned and…dies….

"He's coming nowhere near us ever again." Fang said looking super angry.

"I'm tired of this. There had to be a new scientist and everything." Dylan sighed.

**BOOM!**

"Isa…..are you sure you're okay?" Fang asked me.

I had to blink my eyes to remove the headache between my eyes, "I'm fine."

"Is Nudge going to be okay?" Max asked me and I felt the uneasiness in her voice.

I bit my lip and nodded. Poor Nudge…she got a scar on her pretty face.

_She's going to kill me for destroying everything she ever dreamed of. Being a model, fashionista, and everything else related to fashion careers._

It was a small burn (But with a large burn's pain), but it _is_ noticeable. It was below her ear and all.

"I hope Iggy's fine too. He got the worst of it." Dylan said and I squeezed my eyes in guilt.

"I'm not going to let that guy go. He hurt Nudge. And Iggy. And Angel." Max growled with a determined look on her face.

_If I didn't have these stupid problems, they wouldn't have gotten hurt._

"Should we wake them up?" Fang asked pointing towards Iggy and Nudge who were sleeping peacefully.

_Even if you tried waking them up, they will be in more pain….oh I'm so sorry, Nudge….Iggy…._

"Nah….let them sleep. But someone has to keep checking them throughout the night." Dylan nodded.

"That'll be me." Max and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Max?" A voice called out.

_With all these problems, who can? Geez…I sound old._

"Do you want me to sleep next to you?" Max asked Gazzy.

Gazzy turned pink, "No! I'm a big kid! I don't need someone sleeping next to me."

Max, Fang, Dylan, and I shot each other an amused look.

_So adorable._

"Do you?" Max smirked.

Gazzy turned even pinker, "Angel wants you next to her. And maybe you too, Isa."

**BOOM!**

I wanted to scream, but I kept my mouth closed. I felt like ripping my hair out. And then somebody grabbed my hand. It was Fang. He pulled me up (He really is strong!) and guided (more like forced) me out of the room.

"You need some sleep. Now come on." Fang said dragging me to my room.

"But I want to do first watch." I said anxiously.

"No, no, no. You are going to sleep." Fang said making me sit on my bed.

"Faaaang." I whined.

"Don't whine. Now sleep."

**BOOM!**

"Wait, a minute." Fang said leaving the room when he saw me wincing like I never winced before.

_YES! This is my chance!_

Before I could put a toe out of my room, he came back again. With his special, large headphones.

"Wear these. They might prevent some sound from coming." Fang said handing them to me.

I looked at them and kept them on and Fang said something to me. Since of my special hearing, I could still hear what he said, but only less than a normal human's average ear. It blocked things out pretty well for headphones.

"What did you say?" I asked him and he nodded.

Fang then said something.

"What?"

Fang repeated it.

"_What_?" I asked once more.

Fang sighed heavily and took off my headphones. Suddenly I could hear everything again. It felt really cool how I can go to a bit deaf to being able to hear a pin drop in a very crowded room. Okay, maybe not _that_ good, but it's better than humans' ears anyday.

"It works." Fang muttered giving me a look.

I grinned. I don't know why, but I felt kinda warm inside. You can say mushy and gushy was the word. Fang really did change. From a totally quiet person to a person who talks only a BIT more than being silent to a nice older brother. It felt like a too sudden of a change, but it felt…nice. I can't describe it. I wanted to hug him, but I didn't know what he would say to it.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Fang nodded turning a bit pink, "Just don't break it."

"I'll try not to."

Fang gave me a look and then he smiled.

"G'night." I said closing the door until Max slid inside.

"Are you going to take first watch?" She asked me as she opened the closet getting out some extra blankets.

Despite Fang telling me not to, I still wanted to, "Yeah. Are those for Iggy and Nudge?"

Max nodded, "I don't why but I feel kind of scared…..they can attack us whenever we want. I feel like running out of here."

"Why can't we?"

"We don't want to be always on the run. All of our wishes are to settle down in one house. No fighting and all that stuff."

"Sometimes, I wanna do that too. But…"

"This is how we want it. Six kids all in one house happy and safe. No save-the-world-crap and -stuff. Just six kids. After Jeb convinced me, and I mean convinced-convinced me, Dylan joined our flock so I had another member to take care of. It just adds on, y'know? Like an unsolvable math problem my stupid math teacher gives me. So many numbers, signs, and whatcha-call-it…ah, variables. So many people…." Max sighed, "It stresses me out trying to protect everyone at once."

"But you're really good at it." I smiled.

Max smiled weakly, "Then you joined the flock and I had to increase my list of people to protect."

"You're doing a very good job at that. I'm in one piece."

Max snorted, "_Barely_. You kinda almost died the other day."

"It's a routine job." I shrugged giving her a smile.

Max just rolled her eyes, "Well, get fired then."

I just grinned and Max grinned back.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah?" I said putting my hair into a ponytail.

"I didn't know whether to keep you in the flock."

I stopped putting my hair into a ponytail and looked at Max.

She continued, "I at first thought of giving you back to Jeb sometimes."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Really? ….You really wanted to send me back?"

"Yeah…but as we got to know you, you got a bit better at talking to us and a bit more open. I don't know whether to call you open or not, but at least you're not keeping everything to yourself."

"Well…I wasn't really…..chatty then, I guess."

"Really?"

I just smiled and then sighed, "I felt like I didn't belong in the picture. Like I was made to be outside the photo."

Max ruffled my hair, "That's not the truth. You are a strong member of this flock. You'll always be. You should. You saved our sorry butts almost as much as I did. ALMOST."

I laughed.

"…..To tell the truth, you kinda creeped me out in the beginning. I mean, who talks less than Fang and have no emotions showing on their face, that's like freaking impossible! I was really thinking of kicking you out. But then…..you kept surprising us. And all of them were good surprises."

"Not all of them are good surprises." I said remembering the times when Dylan got hurt badly cuz of the Erasers trying to kill _me_. I could still fill the guilt from then.

Max shook her head and smiled at me, "No. Not at all. Each and every one was good. I know it's kinda late to say it, but…I'm…glad you entered the flock."

I didn't know what to say and so I kept quiet. When Max glanced at me, I got something to say, "….Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I mean, I never had a girl as old as me in the flock so I always wondered whether you will take over me or something. I was the oldest one and I always been the leader, I couldn't imagine someone taking over. Though Angel is a bit of a possibility."

I laughed.

"You're a better leader than I am." I said shaking my head.

"I think it was a phase I went through." Max smiled.

"What kind of phase are you talking about?"

"The stupid phase." Max winked.

I laughed and felt a warm thing buzz in the heart, "Why…..when did you decide to trust me?"

"When you saved Gazzy's sorry butt at Miranda's mansion." Max smirked at the doorway.

I squeezed my eyes and my heart almost swelled and nodded, "Thanks, Max."

"Good thing I didn't kick you out. I would kicked _myself_ if I do that now." Max smiled before leaving.

Once she left, I carried the headphones and went to the living room. I sighed as I remembered all of the memories with the flock. Eating the noodles Iggy made, my first kiss, getting that beautiful locket, getting drunk (literally), Valentine's day, fighting an Eraser underwater, drowning making Iggy save me, first mission, Harry Potter, China, Cái, saving Nudge by the loop in her skinny jeans, and finally the school memories. I would never forget the memory of Iggy singing to me with the flock spying on us. My face grew warm as I remembered all of these memories.

_What they say is right: Even the simplest of memories are treasures to preserve….like locking Fang out of the house._

I felt like I heard a thump and looked around, but it was nothing. I then left my post for a while just to check on Iggy and Nudge and everyone else. I went to Iggy's room first and saw Iggy and Nudge asleep not even knowing what happened. I patted Nudge's 'springs' and checked her injury. It was still coming, but at a very slow pace. I checked Iggy's hand, the swollenness decreased, but it was still wet with that substance. I gave Iggy a peck on the cheek.

"I'm….I'm sorry, Nudge and Iggy." I whispered when I was at the doorway.

Before I left the room, I gave a backwards glance to check to see if everything was okay. Blackened walls: check. Destroyed floor: check. No unwanted Erasers on steroids: check. Yup, everything was okay. I went over to Angel's room and saw Max and Dylan talking. "When I heard Max say '…..didn't mean it.', I left the scene.

_Everybody…..is changing. We're growing up and are actually becoming a bit more mature….Holy bird._

A lot of things were going on and it was messing up my head. And it was all MY fault. That scientist is my problem and I needed to fix it before something really bad happens. I always felt a sudden chill in my body every time that scientist mentioned, but now, I wasn't scared. I was angry. Angry for him hurting the flock. I sat on the couch lazily as I tried to think of ways to catch him and show him what I really was. A 2% bird body-stolen clone that can kick butt. All the lights were out except for the street lights. I just sat there wondering.

_This new power….how can I control it?_

I didn't exactly get what my power was.

_Can I release large amounts of kinetic energy to hurt people or is it something else?_

It was well after midnight and I almost fell asleep if something didn't interrupt it. Light flashed from my face and I twitched my eyes. I looked outside the balcony and saw the white street light making the dark air look dark blue instead. The light hit my face again and I moved a bit. Then I noticed it was full moon and drew my breath in. It looked spooky, but so beautiful. The full moon night along with the blue dancing lights. It looked like a background for a computer or something.

It was raining heavily outside so that jarred the image otherwise I would have ran and got Angel's camera. I kept my headphones on and got up. I hummed some song I heard on the radio as I looked at the beautiful sight. I almost opened the balcony door until something hard and heavy fell on the ground on the other side of the balcony. I literally felt he weight on the other side. It was dark and my night vision was horrible, so I couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry and it ruined my vision. But when I saw the ripped silver muscles of the thing, my heart almost stopped. I saw the badly cut hair and then the thing opened his eyes and I saw orange bloodshot eyes in them.

An Eraser.

Time froze and I felt like it was never going to stop. Adrenaline rushed through me and I flung off Fang's headphones not caring if the thunder will hurt me. If I had any voice then, I would have screamed. If I had any energy in me left, I would have punched the balcony, breaking it, and hitting the lights out of that Eraser. Before I clenched my fist, I felt the Eraser scream on the other side. I stopped right before my fist made contact with the glass and stiffened my posture.

"Who are you?" I thundered a bit quiet, but loud enough for the Eraser to hear.

A jagged smile ran across the Eraser's face. I grimaced and tried not to look away.

"I guess birds don't really have good memory." The Eraser said and his voice pinged in my head.

Rain fell all over him and all he had on him were some ripped pants. Rain pellets pierced his skin, but with all that muscle, he couldn't feel a thing.

"Who are you?" I repeated increasing my volume.

"You don't remember me?" The Eraser asked. I didn't know why but I heard a bit of pain his voice.

"You're an Eraser trying to hurt my family. That's all I remember from Erasers." I glared at him ready to kill him if I needed to.

The Eraser was as tall as me and so he lined up his body to be as tall as me on the other side. He looked at me right on the eye and didn't break his gaze. I returned the stare looking into his orange-ish eyes. And then slowly, his body started to morph and he almost howled as he fell to the ground. Though he was an Eraser, I looked at him with sudden worry. He bared his fangs and slowly they turned into normal teeth. His messed-up hair turned into a soft blonde hair. The packed silver muscles decreased to show a smooth white face. The tattoos on his arms dissolved and changed into lean arms. His abs turned into a small belly. His height decreased to my shoulders and his weight changed largely. There was standing a blonde-haired skinny boy in the place of where a tall, ugly, and bulky Eraser should have been. After his pain decreased, he opened his eyes and the maroon eyes strike me as he didn't turn away from his gaze.

_He….He….he has mahogany-colored eyes…._

"Remember me now?" The boy asked me keeping a wet hand to the balcony glass, the only thing separating us.

My eyes widened as I remembered the voice and whispered, "Will?"

The boy smiled dryly, "Nice person to finally remember the person who saved them."

"You didn't save me. Fang and Max did." I said back giving him a look.

"Some people are just not grateful, are they?" The boy said smiling sadly. My heart throbbed feeling bad, but I pushed that aside. An Eraser was an Eraser.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him feeling definitely not like myself.

"How are you?" Will asked me making his wet hand slide down the balcony door.

"I'm fine. But my family is not! Your friends hurt my family!" I said with gritted teeth.

"They are not my friends either!" Will roared back.

Silence between both of us as we took a deep breath.

_Is he really worried about me or is he just acting?_

"Go away, Will." I said looking at him.

"Please…are the others oaky?" Will asked me.

"You poison them and then you come back asking me if they're oaky?" I said not able to take it anymore.

"I didn't do it! I have no idea who did it! I've been in an electric cage all this week. I escaped just for you!" Will exclaimed right back.

I became silent and looked at him with big eyes. True enough, I saw burn marks on his Eraser body.

_He escaped….and he sees me directly? No way….he's lying._

"Please….just tell me you're okay." Will said giving me a pleading look.

"I don't trust you. What if you're here to spy on us? I cannot put any of members of the flock in danger, Will!" I said looking away.

"Isa…" And then Will looked at me sharper in the eye, "If I want to, I can transform back into an Eraser, punch this balcony, and kill you if I wanted to. I'm not doing that, am I? You can _die_ if I smash this balcony."

"I like to see you try." I growled.

"Isa…..I'll do anything, anything to gain your trust." Will begged and his wet hair started to get in his eyes.

"Then tell me your scientist's whereabouts. Then I'll trust you." I said giving him a hard look.

Will then looked away and I looked away in disgust.

"And you told me to trust you."

"Isa….if I knew, I would tell. But I don't know….they blind-fold me. I don't get to roam around freely like you think I do." Will said and the rain fell harder.

"Lies….lies….."

"Fine, don't believe me. But….fine…goodbye." Will said about to leave before shivering. I didn't know why, but I just wanted to give him a sweater. Poor boy was freezing up.

_What am I talking about? He's not some poor little boy, he's an Eraser who tried to KILL us._

**BOOM!**

Perhaps not wearing the headphones was the second worst mistake I ever did. I collapsed to the ground clutching my head and I suddenly felt like Angel when she had that chip stuck on her scalp.

_And I told her to be quiet…_

I wanted to scream in the utter agony I was in. but I only whimpered.

"Isa!" Will said coming back and I widened my eyes.

"Leave." I mouthed not able to speak.

He didn't get the message and so I repeated it. He reached out to touch me, but only felt the glass in between. He then changed back into an Eraser and I looked away not wanting to see his transformation. When I heard heavy footsteps patting away, I looked up again.

_He did save my life…but he only told me to run. But why does he care so much about me though I don't like him? _

**BOOM!**

I reached for the headphones, but my arms felt limp. I could barely extend a centimeter.

_This never happened before…..why now?_

I then just sat there trying to get some energy. Ten minutes pass and I tried to get up. I almost fall over, but I at least got up. I grabbed my headphones and plopped them right on me. I limped my way upstairs to my room. Each step was painful. Max was sitting on her bed thinking.

"You didn't sleep?"

Max looked at me and said something. I took the risk of taking off the headphones and she repeated what she said.

"No."

I noticed suspiciously how her mind was so quiet not thinking anything. But then I broke throw the weak barrier and then widened my eyes.

"You saw everything, didn't you?"

An uncomfortable silence rested between the both of us until Max spoke up.

"How do you know him?" Max sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"….Before the Erasers attacked, he came in the form of a small boy…..I don't know what his plans are, but he told me to run. Get out of there."

"Do you think he's….evil?" Max asked me.

I slowly sat down on my bed wincing, "I don't know. I mean if he was evil, why would he escape an electric cage and directly come to see me? I can't even read his mind or even tell if he is on the 'good' side."

"Everything is getting out of hand…" Max murmured.

"Everything will be fine, Max…soon."

"I hope so too. Someone has to prevent the apocalypse from happening." Max said before leaving to do second watch.

I kept the headphones back on at the right time before the clash. I just plain hated thunderstorms. I mean, I kinda liked rain, but the 'boom boom' is completely is just a plain no. And when another clash came, I gave up on sleeping by myself. I grabbed my blanket and pillow and made my way to Fang's room. I didn't mind now that I was a 'little' sister then. I curled up on the floor and propped my pillow up and then slept not knowing what the bird was going to happen tomorrow.

**Fang POV**

_Stupid thunder…..why is it even raining in summer?_

I twitched in my sleep and turned over. I hated weather like this.

**BOOM!**

I grumbled as I turned over again. It was a dreamless night, but I didn't mind. With all this scary stuff going on, I wouldn't mind a dream, but just didn't care that night. Many things ran through my mind as I slept.

_Is Nudge going to be okay? And how about Iggy? How is Isa? Hopefully she won't break those headphones._

**BOOM!**

I grumbled once more and turned over _again_.

_One more time and I will—_

**BOOM!**

_You didn't even let my finish my sentence!_

I groaned and finally got up. I opened my eyes and my vision went from blurry to extra-sharp. I sighed as I sat up in my bed. I sighed. Too many unwanted things were going on. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I stepped out of my bed to go to the bathroom and just watch my face and then maybe go check on the pained ones. And instead of touching the cold floor, I touched something else. I spazzed and almost jumped up a mile when I stepped on it. After some minutes of me going crazy with possible ideas on what I stepped on and a dozen other ideas on how to kill them afterwards, I peered down to see who or _what_ it is.

Isa.

I just blinked my eyes.

_Way to scare somebody's mind, Isa._

I patted Isa on the back and she grumbled. She didn't wake up though.

_Isn't she supposed to be sleeping in her room?_

I patted Isa and shook her by the shoulder. She grumbled again and then I patted her hard (You can say smacked). She woke up with a start and she almost broke my nose if I didn't duck from her Asian-looking 'hai-yaah'

"Is that any way to wake up somebody?" She grumbled as she rubbed her eye adjusting the headphones I gave her.

"Is that any way to sleep on the floor scaring somebody's pants off when they wake up?"

I knew Isa didn't hear me, those headphones weren't expensive for no reason. Isa mumbled something, but I didn't hear her cuz of the **BOOM!**

I noticed Isa still rubbing her temples though she the headphones on.

"It still hurts?" I said pulling the headphones just a little so she can hear me.

"Not that much….." Isa mumbled.

"Go sleep in your room. Why are you here?" I said getting out of my bed.

"I…...don't want to." Isa murmured looking away.

"But why?" I said putting the headphones back on.

**BOOM!**

I saw Isa flinch and then I noticed something.

_Just the right time….._

"You're scared of thunder?" I said smiling a bit motioning her to take off her headphones. She did.

Isa turned pink, "No….."

"Exactly why you're in my room, right?"

Isa turned pinker, "I can leave if you want…..…."

" people can't just take a joke, huh?" I said taking my blanket and pillow and settling on the floor next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping. Duh." I said lying on the hard floor.

No response from Isa, so I ended the conversation. Funny, other people used to end it for me. Or feel extremely weird and awkward when I didn't say anything and just end it themselves. I prefer the latter honestly.

"G'night." I whispered ruffling her hair.

I heard a murmured response of hers and she kept her headphones back on. And just like that we both were dozing off on the hard floor. Even me when I had a nice, comfy, soft, and warm bed right next to me. I guess that's what you do for little (Well…..not too little.) sister is terrified of thunderstorms. And it was not…that bad. Geez, I'm turning into a softie.

* * *

**The Next Day. Six AM.**

* * *

A blood-curdling scream was heard and Isa, Dylan, and I immediately shot up from sleep. We threw away our covers and ran out of the room following the scream. The scream kept going like a hollering baby. I tried to find out who was screaming so early in the morning until I froze and recognized the person screaming.

Nudge.

We ran to her room and we saw the Igster breathing heavily as he saw Nudge. He kept his hands out like a shield or something. Max came (With baggy eyes) running and gasped. Wondering what she gasped at, I followed her gaze and I gasped too. Dylan with stringy hair gasped. The re-energized Angel gasped. Basically, everyone gasped. When we all looked at Nudge. It was the creepiest thing I ever saw. Almost creepy enough to run out of the room.

"...…Nudge?" Max whispered stepping up to her. I didn't even want to look much less step up to her.

"No! Don't come forward!" Nudge whispered fingering the place where her injury was. But it wasn't there.

Nudge's burn was entirely cleared and it looked like it was never there. The skin there was the same again. However, Nudge was not. Not even close.

"No one come closer! NO ONE!" She shouted.

The same blackish green liquid that used to come from Nudge's burn was...now dripping down from her fingertips like water from a running tap. Which was traveling around her body consuming her.

* * *

Review! And I made this chapter longer to compensate for the long time not updating. Hope you're happy :)


	62. Chapter 63

I'm back~! :D *applause. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, yeah right ;) Anyway, here you go! A more than twenty-three page chapter :D Hope you like it :)

**Thanks~:**

FloridaGirl11 (I laughed my head out when I read your review X) And have you seen the new movie?)

BookWorm2011 (I'm really glad you did! :D You know what? Thanks…A LOT. You stuck with this story from the very beginning and never stopped reading till then. Thank you so much! Lots and lots! :))

Hahalala (Thanks for the review, and no problemo. And you know what? You are a really good friend for sticking with her no matter what. The stuff I will do to get a friend like you :) Whisper13 is really sweet and a nice girl and she's my lil virtual sister, so that's cool ;) And aw, kind of you to say that! I'm glad you liked this story. And –sigh-, nothing like using your friend's iPod when she's not looking. I do that all the time :D)

boxtoplad999 (Hahaha, I'm glad you're happy about that :D Do you want me to make this chapter longer too? ;))

sopranokittythegreat (Hahaha, I'm dramatic too, so no worries ;) I use a lot of hand motion when I talk, so yeah :) And yeah, the spider was beyond creepy. I felt its hairy legs crawl up my shivering skin! And lol, scaring the heck out of boys is the funnest thing next to…well, idk. xD And whoa! You write so well! I can tell by your review. You really made me picture everything happening. The guy not looking at first and then looking and getting so scared. So cool, you don't know how much I try to do that! And hahaha 'being the mannered young lady I am' I just loved that! :D I had a lot of laughs reading your review that I read it three times 8D Thanks for making my day :DDD You rock!)

GuitarGal (Thanks you! :D And yeah, Nudge really did get freakyyyy and haha, yeah, it was cute with Fang and Isa. I just love writing that, but I like writing Max/Fang and Isa/Iggy more ;))

Whisper13 ((First review) Aw, thanks! And nahhh, James Patterson is waaaaay better than me. No joke :) And it's okay to have a crush on someone a bit older than you. Fang does it to Max and she's like four months younger than him…I think. They don't really know their birthdates, but they guess that, so it's fine to like someone older than you :D I never really had a long-lasting crush, but with a lot of analyzing (lol, as if it's a science project) I can probably give you some worth-while advice :D (Second review) Seriously? I'm going to check that song on Youtube now! And hahaha, though I don't text, I'm an email addict, so it's fine ;) (Third review) Oh my! …..Okay, there are two possible things you can get out of this. I'm gonna go with the bad one first to clear some things. You are NOT a joke to them. Guys are sometimes like that. When they are with their guy friends and their friend (who just happens to be a girl) greets them or anything, they just stare at you as if you're a three-headed creature. O.O It's quite annoying (I experienced it :/) and if your neighbor is that kind of guy, then be a bit….…careful. Good side is that maybe he wanted to approach you or something and then changed his mind. It happened to me a lot, I just remember something, spazz out, and then leave making the person feel 'Huh?' I'm kinda not nice like that. :P But for you, that might mean something…..sparkly. You know what I mean? ;) And if you find out that he really thinks you are a joke, then you should reconsider to a more nice guy. Sure, the guy's good-looking, but he needs a good personality too. Try once more if you see him, give me an update, and I will give you some advice :D And if you feel sad about it, don't be. If someone makes you ncredibly sad, they are not worth a second of your time….It feels so cool to share advice with your little virtual sis :) (Fourth review) hahahaha, you're so excited i bet. (Fifth review) Ouuuch, that happened to me when I got my name announced for being a 'star' student. Talk about nerdy! And WOW! Nice! You're in cross country? I'm a soccer and swimming person. (Sixth review) *smiles so much, jaw breaks. Nice to hear you be happy, Whisper13 :D It really is a good start! I'm happy for ya. Sadly, I given up the boy department. Kinda funny cuz I write a love story ;))

* * *

**Isa POV**

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Nudge screeched and I think I heard a glass break due to it.

"Nudge! What's happening?" Dylan exclaimed backing away bumping into the wall.

"Oh, I don't know, I am getting covered in a horrible-smelling unknown liquid!" Nudge screeched and it was even sharper.

"Nudge, maybe if you calm down, it might—"

"You want me to calm down, Max? Just freakin' look at me!" Nudge yelled at Max.

It became really silent in the room as we realized what just happened. It just shocked us all so much, our mouths automatically closed shut. Nudge just yelled at Max. Nudge. Yelling. At. Max. They do NOT go together.

Max was too tensioned to care anymore, "Nudge….please….just calm down….." Max said taking a step forward.

"NO!" Nudge yelled at the very, very, very top of her lungs and the liquid started taking over her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Nudge." I whispered looking at her straight in the eye.

I plunged into her mind and bit my tongue as I felt her twisted pain last night. It was just too painful, no wonder Nudge fainted. As I got deeper into her mind, I felt myself not able to get out of it. Nudge's mind was like an ocean, the farther you go inside, the harder it is to go back up. I tried to focus so I don't lose myself into her mind. Sounds crazy, doesn't it?

"Isa, what are you doing to Nudge?" Max exclaimed.

"SHH!" Gazzy waved at Max.

I found Nudge's present thought and I changed it to something calmer and I almost fell down to the floor. Changing someone's mind is not as easy as you think it is. Along with the lack of good sleep, it was even worse. When I looked up, I saw the…..thing travel up her body finally to her neck now. It looked like she was wearing black dress that fully-clothed her. And the thing was trying to cover her mouth.

"Isa—" Nudge tried to scream until the poison covered her mouth.

Just before the thing fully covered her, it stopped and slowly started to unfurl.

_YES! It worked!_

I sighed and rubbed my temples as I was still tired from the constant thunder and along with the energy loss.

"Mmmmm!" Nudge said getting muffled as the liquid started to unfurl away from her face.

When it finally let go of her mouth, Nudge gasped for air and held her head as if she's going to lose it. The liquid started to shrink and it went back inside her fingertips like a drainer. Then she stood there like nothing happened. Nudge stared at herself incredulously as if she's going to get sprout claws for fingernails.

"Nudge? Sweety, are you okay?" Max whispered stepping closer to Nudge.

This time, Nudge allowed her and whispered wide-eyed, "I….What's happening to me?"

Max then slowly touched Nudge and we all flinched on what could happen. When nothing happened, Nudge burst into tears.

"I…I'm a monster!" Nudge sobbed and tears pooled in her big, brown eyes.

Then Max tightly hugged her, "No you're not! You're still the motor-mouth Nudge I know!"

"What's happening?" Dylan asked alarmed.

And when Nudge held out her hand to show Dylan, a big stream of a blackish green liquid came out of her fingertip and went straight for Dylan. It was like a jet of liquid going at a very fast speed. Thanks to Dylan's very fast reflexes, he moved at just the right time and breathed heavily as he stared wide-eyed at Nudge. The liquid hit the wall making a big black stain and we all just stared at it and gulped.

"Oh my…Oh my gosh!" Nudge breathed.

"That…..that almost killed him!" Gazzy shouted looking at Nudge wildly.

"Don't say that!" Max said giving the Look to Gazzy who winced.

Nudge went into a new round of sobs and Gazzy looked guiltily at her. Dylan was able to take what just happened and sat on the bed not looking at anyone.

"That really looked like a power." Fang said and I could tell he was surprised too.

"I'm…I DON'T LIKE THIS POWER, MAX! I…I almost…..I almost killed Dylan!" Nudge wailed and Max patted her hair trying to soothe her.

"Oh…..it's not that bad…..you just have to….." Max said not able to find anything to say.

"Did you hear me? I ALMOST KILLED A FLOCK MEMBER!" Nudge shouted with tears streaming out her red-rimmed eyes.

"You didn't mean to!" Max shouted right back and then realized she yelled and everyone just looked at her. Max calmed down and then just sighed shakily, "You're not dangerous, you understand me?

"I don't like it. I don't like it. I don't like it." Nudge said between sobs.

She leaned on Max and Max almost stumbled back.

"Max, please, do something. I don't want this power. Someone almost got hurt! And it's all cuz of me! Do you know how much that is killing me now?" Nudge wailed and Max just rubbed her on the back.

_Max: I just wish I can do something…_

I stepped up to Nudge and wanted to comfort her and then stepped into something wet and slimy. When I looked down, my heart dropped as I saw it was some of the…liquid from Nudge's fingertips. The entire flock realized slowly as I stared down at the liquid. The liquid then hit me filling my entire body with intense and unbearable pain. After that, my entire body went numb and I couldn't feel a thing. It was like my brain decided what to control and its command was simple: Nothing. This all was happening before my very eyes. Before I could squeeze my temples to rule out the numbness, I felt myself hit the hard floor with everyone rushing towards me and then I blacked out.

* * *

"Isa…..Isa…Isa?" Someone said patting my right cheek.

My eyes opened a fraction of a millimeter and I felt like it was going to take me until 2020 to open them with the energy I had. All I could see was light. Very bright light.

"Can you hear me? Oh God….please say yes." The person said even whimpering a bit.

My mouth tried to open, but it stayed shut. I couldn't feel anything. My nose, my arms, my feet, anything! Break my fingers and I couldn't feel it. Pound me on the chest and I won't respond. Someone cupped my mouth and poured a liquid inside that I immediately dribbled out like a baby. I still didn't know what it was until it hit me. Water. The person poured and more of it and I drank it not even able to feel the water going down to my stomach. You know how you can sometimes feel water go down to your stomach and all those body parts? Yeah, I didn't feel anything.

"Isa, please say something!"

I tried to open my mouth again and I didn't even say anything. I couldn't groan, moan, or say anything. I felt…paralyzed. Then suddenly, I felt something. A small flicker of pain. And then it increased. Rapidly. And then my entire body felt like it was on fire especially at my feet. It was cotinous, no break and I opened my eyes opened and I finally breathed. I breathed heavily and the new oxygen filled my air sacs and I felt relieved. My eyes burned and water pooled in them. It blocked my vision and I couldn't do anything about it since I didn't have any control of my arms then. When I moaned something, I think the person got excited. The tears in my eyes were so much, I couldn't see the person, and it was only a blur.

"She moved! She moved!"

From the voice, I could tell it was a female. I really, really, really hoped it was Max, because she knew what to do, right? My pain increased and increased and I felt like dying was a better option. My energy was draining and I could actually feel losing my grip on it. I felt something warm on my forehead and some horrible-smelling thing and I felt the water I drank threatening to come back up again.

"Isa, are you okay?" The female asked dabbing at my wet eyes.

My vision started to clear up and at the last swipe, I saw the female. Nudge. With a tear-stained face.

"Nudge?" I croaked weakly trying to reach my arm up to her. I failed, I couldn't even lift my arm an inch.

_Is she alright?_

I was lying down on a bed in Iggy's room with at least four blankets wrapped around me. Inside my mouth was a thermometer. I looked at my arms and I only saw the fingers and they were bright red. BRIGHT RED. I could have gasped if I had enough energy. Though my hair was cool, it got damp with all the sweat.

"You're running a high fever." Nudge informed me sticking a thermometer inside my mouth.

_What just happened to me?_

Tears streamed down Nudge's face as she looked down, "I'm….so sorry, Isa. You stepped on that…liquid and then you passed out hotter than the sun. You have all the symptoms of a bad flu."

"'Ow…lon?" I tried to say, but it was all blabbers.

"It's been a day. It's like…Monday today…Isa, I really am so sorry, Isa. You really don't know…" Nudge murmured.

_I slept a day?_

"You have no idea how much we worried. You didn't wake up no matter what we did.

And then I did the simplest, but over-achieving thing ever. I moved my fingers. I felt my arms as my sense to feel was finally coming back to me. I stretched my shivering hand to touch Nudge's face, but she backed away.

"No…..don't….just….." Nudge murmured with more tears coming from the corner of her eyes.

"Don….cry….." I aid getting the last word right.

I just felt my mouth and my face and I moved all of them. I moved my jaw and sighed softly as it listened to me. I twitched my nose, wiggled my eyebrows, moved my ears, inflated my cheeks, and did everything until I made sure everything was in MY control. I just didn't have the energy to get up because I was half dead for more than day,

"Max….." I murmured as I tried to swallow. My throat felt constricted and filled with all those germs.

"They just left. It's been ten minutes. They didn't want to leave, but that…idiot School Director guy called and then they had to leave. It's only me in the house." Nudge replied taking the thermometer and looked at me wide-eyed after she read it, "Isa, you just increased two degrees. Oh, this is not good."

No wonder my head was so hot and I couldn't even lift it.

"Your…..power…is…..nice." I murmured trying to get Nudge to stop crying.

Instead, another round of tears came, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to….. I just….I just hate it!"

"I….didn't mean to….it's…..handy….."

Sobs were heard and so were hiccups and I tried to touch Nudge's hand, but she moved away.

"Please….I don't know…I don't know when will it happen or anything." Nudge murmured looking devastated.

"It's okay, Nudge." I whispered trying to get up when I felt my toes.

"DO. NOT. GET. UP." Nudge warned me giving me the Look making me sit back down.

I swallowed something heavy in my throat, "They are at the school now?"

"….Yeah…Nobody wanted to go, but they didn't want anybody unwanted coming to this house…..so they left."

I tried to say something, but I went into a series of coughs. With each cough, the pain was striking me right at the chest.

"OhmyGod….I'll go get some medicine for you. Just…..just don't look at your foot." Nudge mumbled the last part to herself, but I heard it.

And like all the bird-kids, I do what I'm not told to do, I looked at my foot. And the minute I did, I regretted it. My foot was shrunken and looked like the driest thing I ever seen. It was like all moisture was sucked out of it making it look kinda like a deflated balloon. And it was wet with some liquid I do not want to know about. The picture was enough to throw up your last night's dinner. Most people like eating food and that it stays down and never comes up. Sadly, that wasn't my case. And I threw up in some bowl I had next to me. And then I looked at the content of my puke (Sometimes, I really am so stupid) and felt like puking again. Lovely, isn't it?

* * *

**Nudge POV**

_I think I should go jump into a hole or something and die._

I ran out of the room because I couldn't take it. Isa was in that room probably feeling like crap and whose fault is it? Me. Reason why she was not able to even wake up until a day and a half later? Me. Reason why she couldn't even feel her own body? Me. Reason why her foot looks like it's smashed together with all the dryness of all the deserts in it? Me. It was me, me, me, and me! I almost killed Dylan, didn't even touch but injured Isa, I turned into…a monster. Even Erasers don't do this much damage. And I did all cuz of my stupid power. Poor Iggy wasn't able to take it as we wrapped Isa's foot then. It was just like Iggy's hand, it was swollen at first and then shrunk to the size of someone younger than them. Way younger than them. All cuz of me. I felt tears roll out of my eyes again and I cursed myself for crying like a little girl. I couldn't touch anyone because I don't know what might happen if I do.

_Is this how a poisonous snake feels? That no one wants to touch it cuz it's dangerous? Does it feel unloved?_

But it wasn't their fault, the flock didn't care. But I was still so scared. After seeing Dylan's crazed expression the other night, I just couldn't take it anymore. The poison was headed straight for his face. Isa was half dead when it affected her foot, think about the face! And I just had to stand there while watching the flock help Isa. I felt like dying was a better option than to not be able to do anything helpful to your loved ones.

_I don't even know when the poison would come….._

I wiped away my tears with my sleeve and grabbed the medicine from the cabinet and almost climbed the stairs until the door rang. I turned around and just looked at the door.

_Max told me not to open any doors, windows, curtains, or anything that could do anything. Anything bad._

I took my foot off the step and just stared at the door. It was rung peacefully and only once unlike the fake Jeb the other night. The bell rang again and I had a strong urge to open all the latches and yank open the door.

_Nudge, Max told you not to open anything. And you HAVE to follow that. There's a sick person in the house, if you do anything stupid, that sick person can't help themselves and you have to help them. And if there are more than just one attacker, then you're basically screwed._

I sighed and started climbing the stairs until the bell rang again. I could tell the person was starting to get impatient. They held the bell a bit longer. Then I heard Isa coughing like an old lady in Iggy's room and I started to climb the stairs once again. Just before I touched the upstairs' floor, the bell rang again. This time, I knew the person was impatient.

_Wait….what if it's Max?_

I heard Isa say something, but I didn't hear her. I ran all the way downstairs and then stopped myself within a foot to the door. I exhaled softly and waved my hand and I felt some kind of force as I met with the metal. The latch twitched as it was drawn to me. I moved my hand side to side and the latch opened. Latch one opened. I waved my hand up and down and the second latch opened. The last one. And then I grabbed the golden knob and twisted it slowly. The door creaked open as I pulled it. And standing there looking right into my eyes was…

Max. You thought I would Eraser, huh? Well….that's too bad.

"About time you opened the door!" Max exclaimed as she came inside.

"Max! I thought you were at school!" I said tying my hands behind me. I still felt uncomfortable.

"Well, I came to check on you guys….Are you okay?" Max said looking at me straight in the eye and I swear I saw something flicker.

"Yeah…..I still don't want this power, Max." I mumbled looking down feeling tears coming out again.

"Power?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"What's that in your hand?" Max asked me.

"Some medicine for Isa…" I whispered.

"Is she….is she okay now?" Max asked me.

"Better than yesterday. She's not all the colors of the rainbow anymore." I said not even laughing. It was because it was true. Isa really did look like all the colors of the rainbow.

"Where's Isa?" Max asked me and I just looked at her.

"Upstairs…in Iggy's room." I mumbled still looking down.

"Oh, okay. One minute." Max said about to go upstairs.

"Wait!" I yelled and when Max turned around, I really did see something in her eyes.

"What now?"

"Are you…are you sure you're not an Eraser?" I asked. And then I mentally slapped myself.

_That just might be the stupidest question you ever asked, Nudge…._

Max just grinned, "You really think I'm an Eraser? Really, Nudge?"

I almost smiled myself until I caught myself. I saw a silver glimmer. And when I looked up, Max was still smiling. I tried to find the silver glimmer again and then noticed something even weirder. Her teeth. Max's teeth. They were pointy. Max saw me looking at them and then just smirked a low smirk.

"I guess I'm caught, guys." Max whispered with a widening grin.

Ultimate fear filled my veins as I saw that trademark smile.

_She's…..this is not Max!_

'Max' then morphed into a silver Eraser. Her messy blonde hair transformed into chopped up orange hair. Her smile now matched her silver face and when she opened her eyes, they were greener than the mold on the bread. I was too shocked and scared beyond me and the Eraser could have killed me if something didn't interrupt. Just then, the balcony crashed with a big rock then lying on our smashed T.V. From the balcony, there emerged four silver Erasers just waiting to eat me. My blood ran cold as all of them surrounded me. I then dropped the medicine bottle and it spilled all over the floor. And then I just knew my blood is going to join it too.

* * *

**Max POV**

I rubbed my temples as I got out of the shower in gym.

_Should I ditch school and go home? What if something happened and they really need me and the flock?_

I quickly dressed and ran outside to meet with Fang. Poor guy really wanted to stay with Isa until that Burman guy called and gave us a lecture that made my ears blister. That guy can lecture worse than Fang! And when I hanged up on him, nothing ever felt so good.

"Hey…should we call the house?" Fang asked me and I just sighed.

I shook my head, "If we wake up Isa, then….I dunno what's going to happen, but don't." I suggested trying to stop my urge to call them also.

Fang just nodded, but I could tell he didn't want to listen.

"At least it's lunch." I said trying to cheer things up.

"Whoopee…." Fang said bored and I just gave him a look. He then asked me quietly, "If Isa does wake up, does she have food?"

"Yeah, the fridge's filled with them." I said as we reached our lunch table.

"Aw, where's Natalie?" Lily asked me as she sat next to me.

The flock flinched as we heard Isa's fake name. The last time we saw her, she was pretty colorful like Angel's old drawing books.

"Oh hello, nice to meetcha. What's your name?" I replied sitting in my seat opening my lunch.

_Whoopee, ravioli._

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I just had to ditch school once."

"With Ryan." Erin muttered rolling her eyes.

Lily turned a bit pink, "I'm so happy summer vacation is coming." Lily laughed making a dramatic 'phew'

_We have summer vacation every day in my house, sweetheart._

Just then, Dylan and Iggy joined us. I glanced at Iggy's arm which was wrapped how more-times-than-I-can-count. We slathered all the lotion we had on his arm and it regained only a little bit of its normal moisture back. Iggy gave me a weak nod, he was still weak, but he still decided to come.

"We're gonna be sophomores!" Erin exclaimed, "Aren't you guys excited?"

_YES! It's not like we have a passed out girl in our house along with a teary-eyed girl who can summon poison out of her own body!_

"Sure." I heard Mike mutter.

"Are you guys going anywhere this summer?" Lily asked us.

_My house?_

"Lily, it's not even the last week of school yet. It's only June 9th." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"I'm just asking! So are you guys going anywhere? Family trip? I'm going to the Bahamas." Lily grinned.

"Nice! What about you, Maddie, what are you going to do this summer?" Erin asked me.

_Maybe kick an Eraser's or two butt._

"Um…nowhere."

"Aw, come on. You must be going somewhere."

"We're not going anywhere." Iggy said and he sounded a bit annoyed.

"Well, that's boring…I'm going to Florida!" Erin smiled and the four went on with their own little world.

"Well….Nudge got a new power." I whispered softly.

"…..Can she control it?" Dylan asked me and I knew why he asked.

"I dunno…." I replied back.

"Is Isa—"

Just then we heard a loud boom and gray smoke filled the entire cafeteria. Everyone screamed as they tried to find out what the freakin' heck was going on. The teachers were yelling stuff into their walkie-talkies, but no response. The heavy smoke filled it up so fast, even our reflexes weren't able to help us. I coughed as I tried to find out where the guys disappeared to. The smoke filled my lungs and air sacs making me feel like choking. That day just wasn't my day.

"Fang!" I screamed not caring anymore about the fake names.

I'm right here." He said and I saw the three of them appear right in front of me.

And then three dark figures showed through the smoke with their steps getting nearer and nearer. Some kids even screamed and I backed up slowly as the figures came closer and closer.

"This is not good….this is really not good." Dylan murmured.

"You can say that a—"

"Well, well, well, look at what we got here." A low voice growled snickering as the figure emerged from the smoke.

The Eraser didn't look any different from the Erasers I battled when trying to save Isa. Silver. Broad shoulders. Wolfy smile. Horribly ugly. Crazed-looking eyes. Needs a desperate haircut. Full on steroids.

_Yeah….. Well I'm sorry, that's just how they looked like. Butt ugly._

"Four mutant birds and three Erasers that gonna go straight to the _hell_. That's what I'm looking at." I said giving the Eraser a bored look.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, I like the rawr." The Eraser smirked and I think it winked at me.

"Good God, that's gross." I muttered to myself.

I heard Iggy snicker.

"Ready to play, Maximum Ride?" The second Eraser glowered.

"Oh you bet I am."

I went straight for the first Eraser giving him a punch on his jaw and when I heard a grinding sound, I was so satisfied, I grinned. Fang was jump-kicking an Eraser beside me and Iggy and Dylan were tackling another one. The Eraser lunged for me getting it right at my back which has my injured wing and I wanted to scream my head off. He lifted me up and threw me across the wall and then pinned me to the wall choking me by squeezing my neck.

"How do you like the party now!" The Eraser sneered at my face and his bad breath covered my face.

"Brush much?" I bit back.

The Eraser only grinned, "I was busy with the part decorations."

"Well…..y'know what? Sorry….to be a party pooper." I said in a strained voice as I kicked him with my knee in the…..extra-sensitive part.

That was enough for him stumble back also releasing his iron grip on my then red neck.

_Hmmph, what do you know, even those places hurt for Erasers._

"Experiencing fireworks?" I smirked at him as the Eraser glared at me.

"Max, four o' clock!" Dylan yelled out.

I turned to my right landing my foot right as an Eraser's shoulder. I kicked him making him growl and then he grabbed my foot and stretched it like it was a flexi-band. It was like doing a split standing up. I never screeched so loud in my life before. Fang then clocked that Eraser making releasing my leg. I heard a soft grind as I put my foot back down and moaned in pain.

"Iggy! To the side!" I yelled though I was in horrible pain coming from my calves to my thighs.

Iggy stepped to the side making the tackling Eraser fly into the school wall. Now, school walls are school walls. Which means, they're hardcore, they can handle earthquakes, fires, floods, basically everything from the list. I guess a flying Eraser wasn't on the list. The Eraser made a big dent the size of three bird-kids on that wall. In case you didn't know, the smoke was still there, but it was decreasing as everyone kept opening windows.

"Did they say…..did they say 'Maximum Ride'?" I heard a girl whisper to another girl.

"You mean the one on Fang's blog? O-M-G~!"

_Oh crap. We got some fans over here._

I muttered through each punch I gave to an Eraser, "Sorry. No. Autographs." The last punch knocked the thick Eraser out.

_One down, two more to go._

Iggy then screamed a choking scream. The Eraser was squeezing his injured hand and Iggy wasn't able to do anything about it. I then yanked off my boot and hit the Eraser right on the head making him shriek like a little pig. He then released Iggy's hand making Iggy writhe in pain. The Eraser than grabbed me from the backside and flung me backwards over his head making me collide with the hard ground. I groaned loudly in pain as my body was on fire. Then my eyes AND body was burning. Stupid smoke. And I think my skull cracked open.

"Dang it." I murmured to myself trying to get up feeling a warm, wet substance on the side of my face.

The Eraser that flung me got closer and closer. I was only able to back up while sitting grunting in pain. When I felt the cold wall against my back, I knew this was going to hurt.

"Don't forget the host of the party, Maxie." The Eraser grinned and I saw his sharp teeth glistening.

The only thing I was able to do was give him the Look which he obviously didn't care. He advanced towards me and my breath was quickly dying. My eyes were shutting as my body wanted to do a total shutdown.

Between the slits, I saw the Eraser grinned as it showed me its meaty fist, "You put—"

It ached to open my eyes fully as my head was screaming in pain, but I did. When I looked up to see why he didn't make me bird-kid soup yet, I saw the Eraser squealing with a black tie wrapped around his wide neck. He tried to pull on the tie, but it was no use. The grip on whoever was holding it was too strong. When the Eraser looked like it had 'X's for eyes, the tie was released making the heavy Eraser fall to the floor only an inch away from me. I looked up to see Fang and when I gaped at him, he just shrugged. And if I had to describe how he looked like just at that moment, saving my butt and breathing heavily, I would be blushing red till the roots of my hair.

"Been trying to find a use for the stupid tie." Fang murmured and I laughed or at least what seemed like laughter. I personally think it's me coughing up a hairball.

"Nice." I croaked and he lent me hand.

I grabbed for it and got myself up. Just like that, there was only one Eraser left. Left to kill. All of us surrounded the silver Eraser and instead of getting scared, he just grinned a toothy grin.

"This is going to be fun." He sneered.

"Not for you." Dylan said lunging at the Eraser and stopping short when the smoke cleared up.

Just then, the entire student body of Blue Sky High stared as four bloodied bird-kids battled a vicious wolf-like mutant. I had warm blood streaming down my face while my skirt was stained bright red. Fang and a bruise the size of Texas on his cheek while Dylan and Iggy had cuts and scrapes all over their face. Our uniforms were ripped and we were full of sweat and were breathing hardly. So it's such a sight to see, right?

"Wow, you managed to kill them. Interesting. You guys keep up more of a fight than those two little blonde kids." The Eraser grinned glancing at all of us.

My heart skipped a beat and I paled. Then I marched right up to the Eraser and growled, "What the freak did you just say?"

"Headlines for tomorrow's newspapers: Two blonde kids brutally killed in Mill Run Elementary. How's that for a newspaper topic?" The Eraser grinned.

"You pushed it, buddy." I muttered before kicking him right on the face.

Suddenly I didn't care if the entire freakin' school was watching me. My entire mind was on Gazzy and Angel.

"What the heck did you do to them!" I screamed.

I clocked him right on the stomach, but it only made my fist hurt. He piecred my skin with his claws, but I didn't feel it through the anger I had.

"Iggy, do it again." I muttered pushing the Eraser into the wall.

"What?" Iggy whispered shocked by my anger.

"What do you think?" I screeched.

"WHAT?" Iggy screamed right back.

"PULL THE DANG FIRE ALARM AGAIN!" I screeched lunging at the bloody Eraser.

"Seriously?" Iggy said incredulously.

I shot him a death glare and he just nodded. And right in front of the principal, who just 'happened' to be there, Iggy pulled the fire alarm. Right before I gave the Eraser the last punch, alarms rang and the sprinklers turned on. When I punched the Eraser on the neck, I heard a loud crack. The Eraser died on the spot. I exhaled loudly as the blood on my face was being washed by the sprinklers. Uproars were heard while students rushed out of the buildings. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I jerked my hand to look at them. Fang.

"We need to go. Now." He whispered and I nodded quickly making the water in my wet hair fall to the floor in drops.

I just nodded slowly just hoping Gazzy and Angel were okay. The guys and I ran out of the building attracting a LOT of attention than necessary. After all, you don't exactly see wet bloodied bird-kids on the freakin' street when they're supposed to be school, do you? When we got to the school, our hearts burst as we saw the big flames through a window. I opened my wings hearing the rip in my already torn uniform and flew swiftly to the window. I broke the window to see a science classroom and four Erasers on the floor.

"GAZZY!" I yelled through all the orange flames.

"Max!" I heard a weak voice call out.

I jerked my head to where the voice was being called out. My clothes got on fire, but I didn't care.

"Gazzy!"

"Max!"

I pushed over a flaming table and saw Gazzy under it trembling like a leaf.

"Oh Gazzy. " I whispered picking him up.

"They….they took Angel." He breathed obviously not able to breathe.

Adrenaline rushed through me as I heard his words.

"No….no…NO!" I screamed.

"One got away." Gazzy whispered with his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Gazzy!" I screeched.

Just then, I heard small crying from another corner of the room. It was small like a pony or something.

"Anne….." I heard Gazzy whisper before just before he fainted.

My stupid sense to protect got over me and I followed the small crying though I had a fainted 11-year old in my hands. I saw a short girl hiding in a closet and when the door didn't open (Just at these times they don't freakin' open.) I just kicked it making the girl scream inside. The door opened and her big eyes were filled with hope when she saw me. Strange, I had the opposite effect on people when they see me.

"Come on." I whispered trying to get her to come into my arms.

"No…." I heard her whimper. Do I look anything like an Eraser? Do I even look like I have a bad haircut like those Erasers? Wait….….…..Don't answer that.

Now for all of you people saying 'She's just a kid who's scared, you can't scream at her.' Be in my situation for once, butthead. My baby fainted, my little baby was abducted, I'm saving an unwilling girl, and whatever's-coming-next, "Listen you, do you want to live! Being in a closet when the entire room is in flames is not my idea of fun. Or do you actually _want_ to get third-degree burns? Last time I checked, they hurt like heck. It's your decision."

The girl, Anne, was breathing hard and I think she had asthma or something because her face turned the color of Gazzy's farts. I just grabbed the girl broke through the other window and landed right on the ground. Dylan was there trying to get some kids out and when he saw me, he motioned me to go wherever he was.

"Did you see Angel? I don't see her." Dylan said taking Gazzy from my arms and I saw true fear in his eyes. Dylan pounded on Gazzy's chest trying to wake him up. Gazzy was breathing, but he didn't respond.

_I'm feeling like a brat for saying he didn't belong to the flock. He has every….Aw crap, I can't think that right now!_

"Wait…..I think I saw something in that classroom." Dylan murmured and, _of course_, pointing to the farthest classroom in this school.

I sharpened my raptor vision skills, but I could only see the chalkboard, not fully inside.

_This is just great. Plain great._

I was soaked in sweat, my uniform is half ripped, my nose is gonna break in five seconds, my hair which is supposed to be in a ponytail is now wet and stringier than Iggy's noodles, I can't feel my left pinkie, Gazzy fainted, my baby Angel is abducted, I got a highly sick girl with a heartbroken girl who can apparently summon poison from nowhere, I kinda damaged official school property (Only a little!), I'm _starving_, and I still managed to trip over a freakin' rock. My face met with the school sidewalk in a loud _splat_ and I swear I heard a loud crack.

_There's goes thy nosy._

"Max!" I heard Dylan yell.

He tried to pick me up until he was smacked on the back of his head. I tried to look up, but someone stomped their foot on my back. In other words, my freakin' _wings_. A mix between a shout and screech escaped my mouth.

"Oops, I thought you were the sidewalk." An Eraser giggled.

_Did it just giggle?_

He mashed his foot on my back making my whole body go into pure agony. When he finally released, he kicked my sides before stepping over me.

_You're not gonna leave until I kill you, you butthole._

I tried to get up, but my body disagreed with me. I felt like how Isa was the other day in the forest. Dylan was a foot away from me gripping his head as he got hit hard by the Eraser. I felt like just staying there hoping everything would be over and we would all go home like normal kids. I think I wish too hard, don't you think? But then I saw something that made me use all the little energy I had left. A shimmery blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. I grunted in pain as I got up and surveyed the situation. Fang was fighting some Eraser while flying not even able to rest for a second. Iggy was hauling an Eraser off the roof making it land next to the other bodies of Erasers and almost everyone was running away screaming at the top of their lungs. I spread open my wings and they barely opened. With the last of my dying energy, I opened my wings and started flying upward.

"M—" I heard something almost about to say.

I stopped right in my path and peered inside a window in a classroom. Inside there was that little blond terminator girl with the absolute horrified expression on her face. My baby Angel. Two of the silver Erasers strapped her to the chair and blindfolded her. Angel tried to scream, but the Eraser covered it with his humongo palm. Angel then bit it making the Eraser winced and slapped her. The other Eraser grabbed a knife and slashed her cheek. When I saw tiny droplets of blood oozing out of it, my blood boiled. I then punched the glass not caring about the thousand pricks piercing my skin. Angel whipped her head to where I was and automatically smiled a toothy smile.

"You guys are sooo dead." I heard her whisper and I hate to admit it, but I wanted to giggle.

Just then, an Eraser decided to be completely stupid and throw a large knife at me when I was not looking. I grabbed the knife barely a centimeter from my chest. I felt my palm getting a large cut that might take a day or half to heal. The pain was immediate, but the stinging energized me making me want to hurt the Erasers more and more. I grabbed an Eraser and flung him over making him crash into the aquarium. Water and glass covered the floor along with the Eraser's stinky blood. The other Eraser kept quite a fight. I avoided a blow from him and tried to take off the blindfold off of Angel. I then carried her and then kicked the Eraser straight up the jaw. But that didn't stop him, he elbowed me right on the stomach making me cry out in pain. While I was down, he tried to wrestle Angel away from me, but an iron rod struck him on the back of the head making his skull crack with his blood flowing out of it faster than a river. G-R-O-S-S, if you ask me. When I looked to see who saved our sorry lives, it was Iggy.

"You could have screamed, y'know?" He exhaled loudly as he leaned on the desk blowing on his a bit better-looking hand.

"Actually, I texted you." I said rolling my eyes.

Iggy just looked at me and exhaled heavily.

I turned to Angel sitting tiredly in my arms, "You okay?"

"I'm hungry." Angel said rubbing her eyes.

Just before I could respond, Dylan yelled, "MAX!"

I looked down the window seeing Dylan and Fang motioning us to come down.

"What happened?" Iggy asked Dylan who looked like he was going to freak out.

When Dylan didn't respond, I shook his shoulders and almost growled at him, "Tell. Me."

"The balcony. It's broken again." Dylan whispered chilling my bones with the horribly-scared look on his angelic face.

"What balcony?" I asked frustrated.

"Our house." Iggy whispered slowly realizing something and it showed on his face.

Fang was rubbing his temples again murmuring about the headache again. Last night, his headache was horrible, he didn't even want us to see him. It just happened out of the blue and we were all worried beyond our minds. Especially me.

"We need to go." Iggy murmured sounding so scared.

_If the Erasers came home…then….then…..….NUDGE!_

I carried Gazzy and Fang carried Angel and we flew towards our house. When we got near our house, there was huddle of people around a house. _Our_ house. We pushed through the people and stared in terror as we saw shattered pieces of glasses laying around everywhere. We saw inside the house through the balcony and there was a clean punch through the wall.

"Excuse me!" We said as we got past through the crowd.

"I wonder what happened." I heard a woman murmur.

"You won't understand even if I tell you." I muttered as I got past through the crowd.

When we got inside the house, everything was broken, crooked, shattered, or moved. The walls were a complete mess and Iggy swore when we saw everything.

"Where's Nudge?" I whispered not even able to breathe.

Dylan climbed upstairs and then yelled, "She's here!"

We all ran upstairs to see a blood-caked Nudge on the floor barely able to breathe. Her eyes were almost shut with the sticky blood all over her face. Her clothes were ripped and she was barely able to look at me. I rushed towards her and cradled her in my lap.

"Nudge!" I screamed.

"They…..they came."

"Erasers, right?"

Nudge wasn't able to respond so she just nodded and then winced. Her body almost felt limp.

"I'm going to go wake up Gazzy, 'kay?" Iggy said obviously wanting to leave the room not able to bear Nudge's condition. Or I think what she's going to say next.

"Iggy…" Nudge whispered and Iggy looked back with a pained expression.

"What is it, Nudge?" Dylan whispered using a napkin to wipe off the dried up blood away from her face. It didn't budge though.

"Iggy…..they….they took…Isa." Nudge said making all of our eyes widen.

_No…she's in the other room! She's sicker than a puppy! She couldn't possibly…_

Iggy just closed his eyes and then what happened next was Iggy got struck on the head and he fell down screeching in pain. We looked up slowly to see two silver Erasers just smirking at us.

"Your face is not pretty enough to see so many times." I muttered trying to swing at the Eraser but he grabbed my wrist.

"Your friend was might feisty, but we finally got her to calm down." He smirked right in my face. I felt like making him fly all the way to where my mom lived.

_Surprise, mommy, I got you an ugly Eraser! Hope you like it._

Fang's headache got worse and his face even showed it and then he grabbed the Eraser making the Eraser so surprised he let go of my wrist, "What did you do to my sister?"

The tone of Fang's voice would have even made the President cry. The Eraser just sneered at Fang and hurled him right across the room. Fang crashed into this family photo of the flock and I just growled at the Eraser.

_Do you exactly know how still I had to be for that stupid photo?_

I grabbed a vase Jeb got for me (Who gives their daughter a vase for Christmas? Apparently my dad does. Sadly, MY dad.) and thumped that heavy glassware on a plump Eraser's head making blood squirt out in all direction. Having your lawn sprinkler squirt out water is fun, not blood. Angel was trying to use her mind power to control the Eraser, but failed because she couldn't manipulate them. So sad. Right before the Eraser could pound Angel, I grabbed her and kicked up the Eraser and then falling down the stairs. Pushing someone down the stairs is funny to watch, but _you_ falling down the stairs is not fun at ALL. Iggy was on the ground, Fang was on the ground too but getting up, Dylan was trying to help Nudge and Gazzy up so only Angel and I were on the fighting ground. Too bad Angel was powerless to fight them. Angel scurried to the kitchen and grabbed a pan.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked exasperated as I dodged a punch.

"You'll see." Angel whispered looking at me right in the eye.

Before I could warn her, an Eraser picked her up making her dangle upside down. And then she whammed the pan right on the Eraser's head and then _flipped_ in his arms as he stumbled and then whammed him right on the ear. When the Eraser finally fell down, she just looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Oh you go, girl." I whispered as I pounded the other Eraser, but I stopped before the last strike, "Tell me. Where's Isa?"

The Eraser didn't say anything and I punched it again on the jaw and swore when my knuckles connected with his rock-hard teeth.

"Master….." The Eraser breathed.

"Master?"

_What the heck is this? This ain't no Victorian Era to call somebody 'Master'_

"What?" Angel whispered abck.

"Outside….." The Eraser gasped and then its eyes rolled to the back of his head.

I started smacking the Eraser, "Don't die, idiot! What did you say?"

"He said…I think he said 'outside'" Angel nodded.

"Max."

I looked at the stairs which held a wobbling Fang, it ached me to see him all weak and everything, it just wasn't him. He's the guy who would challenge me even if I'm in a bad mood and wouldn't hesitate to beat me up though we…..um, love each other. To see him go all weak was just unbearable for even the flock. Then, he just looked at me straight in the eye and I knew I had to listen what he was going to say, "You have to save her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, same ol' routine. Kick an Eraser's butt and then save the person." I murmured as I walked through my broken balcony.

When I walked through the broken balcony, something caught my eye. I walked backwards to see blood shining on this jagged piece of glass. I looked down to the floor to see blood scraped over the balcony floor. My blood chilled to wonder whose blood it was. I followed the blood through the grass and just glared at the people collected in front of our house. They saw my glare, winced, and then left. The blood got thicker as I followed it.

"Max?" Angel called from the house

I turned around, "Stay there. Don't come."

I followed the blood path into this dead end and then the blood path just stopped. I tried to find out what kind of blood it was, but it was already so faint. The dead end really was a dead corner. I saw a small dead bluebird on the street. The dead end was bordered with fences with only a forest behind the fences.

_If it's Isa…then….she might have not survived for so much blood lost…_

My heart ached at that thought and wetness dared to come at the corners of my eyes.

_Don't be such a crybaby, Max. _

"Max!" Someone yelled behind me.

I looked behind to see to Iggy running up to me.

"Iggy, why are you here?" I exclaimed trying to steady him.

He just looked at me and I saw terrible sadness coming out of his eyes, "I saw the blood trail."

Seconds passed until I talked again, "It might not be hers."

"What's the guarantee? We left her with above a normal flu temperature, she could barely move! How can she even fight? It'll be a wonder if she was able to pick up her pinkie without crying." Iggy exclaimed right back.

"Iggy….how's your head?"

"Paining like hell, thank you very much."

"Don't get smart with m—"

I got cut off as I remembered something familiar.

"Don't get smart what? Come on, continue it." Iggy said giving me a hard look.

"Will you shut up?" I snapped giving him a look which made him shut up.

I was completely still and I knew something was up.

"I hear something breathing." Iggy whispered.

Then I knew, if Iggy heard something, he really _did_ hear something. And even when I heard the rustle of something, I knew my ears weren't betraying me. With the silence, I heard my own heart thudding loudly.

"TWO BIRDS AND ONE STONE!" A loud voice cackled and we saw the biggest piece of rock ever to tumble down the forest.

It hit the both of us and the collision hit me right on the stomach making things I didn't want to come up my throat come up. The stone rolled off making the both of us fall to the ground blackening out. I tried to open my eyes, but I only saw blackness. When I felt someone stomp on my knee, with the pain I woke up. I gasped for air until my air sacs and lungs were filled with them. The Eraser stomping on me was three times a normal silver Eraser with all the good bulginess. It was extremely gross with how his muscles popping out. He howled in laughter as Iggy and I struggled to get up with him a leg each on our legs. When I saw blood trickling down his front and also saw that it wasn't him, it made me so horribly depressed. My heart felt heavy as I realized what happened.

"Two bird with only one stone. That quote never made so much sense before." The Eraser grinned and I closed my eyes not able to look at each horribly-shaped teeth.

I felt him slap me and I think my cheek started to bleed.

"Look at me!" The Eraser commanded.

I opened my eyes and the Eraser picked me up by my hair. My scalp screamed, but I kept my mouth closed. I tried to swipe at the Eraser, btu only looked like an idiot as he held me far away.

_I feel like a freakin' cat._

I then smiled at that thought.

_Like a…..like a cat….Now what are cats famous for?_

The Eraser then stepped on Iggy making him moan and my anger only increased. I then looked at my extra-long nails. Good thing I didn't cut them when Fang told me to. I sunk them inside the Eraser's flesh and (This was really, really gross) bit him on the arm. Surprised, the Eraser released em howling in pain as he held his now bleeding arm.

_Wow…..I cut through all that flesh and skin. I really need to wash my mouth now._

I picked up Iggy and when I didn't see the Eraser, my blood ran cold. I turned backwards slowly to see the Eraser picking up that stone again and hovering it right over us.

"Two birds, one rock, all over again." The Eraser grinned and Iggy just groaned as his hand looked in like it was in the worst shape ever.

"WHAT IF THE STONE COMES FLYING BACK AT YOU?" A feminine voice screamed at the top of her lungs.

Before I could even respond, a bigger stone was thrown at the Eraser and it hit him right on the heart killing him instantly with his blood spraying everywhere. I wiped off the blood on my face with my suit and turned around to see who threw the humongo rock.

Isa.

She looked far worse than all of us. Half of her hair was cut off, she had a big scar trailing down her pretty face at the side, had bloodstains all over her clothes and looked completely red in the face. She was huffing as she knelt down on the ground trying to catch her breath. She was obviously very sick. And then she fainted.

* * *

**Isa POV**

It felt like I was falling down an endless hole. I couldn't feel anything, but felt the rush of adrenaline as I kept falling down. Everything in me felt numb. I was sweating though I wore shorts and a tank top. Or whatever's left of them. I've been awake for only a minute and that was when I threw that rock. Rest of the time, I was blindfolded, gagged, and drugged. I even felt that liquid being inserted just below my shoulder and the dizzying feel it gave me. The only thing I felt was a slap to my face which I'm pretty sure it left a mark. Just then, I felt someone trying to open my eyes. The minute I felt my body again, it went on fire. I started screaming and then I could even HEAR it.

"Isa, clam down. You're fine, it's okay. It's me." I heard someone whisper in my ear.

_FANG!_

"Fang…..Fang…Fang…..It hurts!"

Fang didn't reply anything back and I saw nothing but darkness.

_Am I blind?_

I must have said it out loud because Fang then replied, "….Don't say that."

Then I felt my head was going to burst with the intense heat inside of it. I felt like the weather was ebing affected by ME instead of the Sun.

"Hot…too hot…" I murmured.

I felt something cool run inside my throat. I gasped in happiness as I realized what it I was, but couldn't see it.

"Isa….open your eyes. Come on." I heard another person whisper.

_DYLAN!_

"Come on, Isa. You can do it." Dylan whispered feeding something inside my mouth.

When I swallowed it, I realized it was a pill. After a few seconds, some of my pain went away, but a lot of it was still there. I tried opening my eyes, but a sharp pain came every time I tried to open them.

"I…I can't." I whisperedfeeling so weak.

"AAAGH!" I heard Max scream and then fall to the ground. After that, I heard an Eraser chuckle.

"Go…..help…..Max. I'm…..fine." I murmured.

"Dylan, take care of her." I heard Fang say when he left.

I felt Dylan hold me against something and he splashed my face with water.

"Come on, Isa. You have to open your eyes."

I then just forced them open with screaming pain. It came in doses and everything was white now, not black. When I tried to focus, I saw Dylan's face and our broken living room.

"Where…Nudge?" I whispered trying to get up and failing.

Last time I remember, she tried protecting me while I was trying to protect her. When they finally dragged me away, she worked so hard to fight them, tears came to my eyes.

"She's okay. She's fine now." Dylan said and his calm voice made me feel rested.

Dylan steadied me up and I walked with him out of the balcony to see the world's most epic battle going on. Everyone in the flock was in the sky flying while the Erasers were on the ground fighting. Everyone looked in shock as if they didn't believe what their eyes told them. An Eraser then jumped in the ky tackling little Angel to the ground and my heart lurched.

"Dylan, I'll…I'll be…fine. Go." I said my throat scratching me as I spoke.

"I'm not leaving—"

He got cut off by the horrified look on my face. A truck was going out of control and it was heading straight for Angel. Angel, whose back was turned.

_Driver: What has happened with the brake?_

My eyes widened as I read his thought while the truck came at full speed.

"NO!" I screamed getting a surge of energy and jumping over to save Angel.

"ISA!" I heard Dylan yell.

Before I could even touch Angel's body, the truck came. I grabbed for Angel and only moved a centimeter as I hugged her. I felt something vibrate inside my body and then I didn't care that I just ran in front of the truck. I closed my eyes as I awaited my death. I was at least happy that I would only feel a zing of pain and then die shortly after that. I didn't like long deaths. But the weird thing was that, I didn't hear anything exploding or crashing into me. When I didn't feel anything, I felt something vibrate in my body louder. Louder and louder it got. When I opened my eyes, I was hugging Angel who looked at me as if I had three heads. But that wasn't the thing, what I saw around us was this bluish coat kind of thing surrounding us. When I looked towards the truck, I saw the front of it mash hit the coat and then it got repelled. It didn't even touch us and the truck crashed against it. The bumper fell off flying somewhere and then I saw a big huge hole in where Angel and I should have crashed. The truck got pushed back frenzy and crashed into this big street sign.

"OhmyGod…." I whispered as I hugged Angel closer.

I looked at my finger tips and they were glowing the lightest blue possible. Almost white. I shook my hands, but the glowing didn't go away and so didn't the coat. An Eraser tried to attack m, but it went flying back hitting the sewer on his head and then his head exploded. Looked away before it happened, but I knew it was gross. The flock just stared at me as Angel and I were inside my…..protecting coat. As weird as it sounds, it was real. Max tried approaching it and touched it with her fingers and pulled them back when they shocked her.

"Stop it, Isa. I'm scared." I heard Angel whisper.

I tried to calm down and instantly my coat disappeared making me blink my eyes. And then I felt like fainting. I felt whatever I just ate trying to come back up again and I just swallowed it again. Yeah, I know, _gross_.

"What was that?" I heard Iggy whisper.

_Oh Iggy…..you're fine….._

I felt myself wobble like I was drunk and Max tried to steady me. I tried to say something, but I just dribbled it out like a baby. Max sighed as she sat down on the ground running her fingers through her hair. We looked up at our house. Door was smashed, all windows were broken, balcony door was also broken, smoke was coming out from it.

"Let's see how insurance can cover _that_." I heard Max mutter.

People surrounded us and stared as they saw a big thing coming out of our backs. Yeah, the _wings_.

Max looked around nervously, "I think we attracted a lot of attention."

"You think so?" Fang murmured back putting my arm around his neck when I fell to the ground not able to even pick up my own legs. For some reason, Fang looked pained too.

"We don't have anywhere to go, we have too many people injured and sick, no food or water, we really need to get it together." Dylan nodded.

I felt my headache come back again and then I saw Fang rubbing his temples too.

_Is this that weird twin sensing thing or something?_

Then, the drug they injected inside of me started to control me. I felt it take over what I was going to say and do. I started to blabber some nonsense and then I felt my body starting to shut down.

"What are you saying, Isa?" I heard Iggy ask as he checked my forehead. He immediately took his hand off shaking it, "Man you're hot."

I blabbered the first thing that came to my mouth that even I couldn't understand, but Iggy could.

He turned red, "Max, we really need to leave. Like right now."

I saw someone at the corner of my eye whip out a cellphone. Max looked unsure and anxious to find a place so we can heal. She hugged Angel who apparently looked like she was going to cry. And then a small smile filled Max's face. Angel then smiled too and when she told the others telepathically, everyone else smiled too.

"Where?" That was the only thing I managed to say properly.

I saw a flash and instantly knew it was a camera. I then saw Nudge whip it out of the person's hand and smashing it on the road. The person looked mortified as he saw what happened. Nudge just glared at the person and man, that girl really is growing up to be another Max.

_Nice job, Nudge._

I just looked at everyone and they were still smiling. Even Fang was faintly smiling. Though it felt like all my energy was being sucked out of me, my eyes were slowly closing, felt like fainting, I still read everyone's minds. I just looked at them confused.

The last thing I said before I finally fainted was, "Why is everyone thinking of warm chocolate-chip cookies?"

* * *

I don't really know if you guys get what I mean by the last sentence, but just think about it, 'kay? :) Oh and sorry for not uploading sooner, I wanted to upload two days ago, but my fanfiction I.D. refused to enter me which got me really, really frustrated. And then my email got annoying by sending some of my reviews to my spam box. That was really annoying D: Anyway, school's hard, but hopefully I'll be fine :D Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Sorry about the serious chapters, some funny (Hahaha, and even romantic ;)) ones are gonna come next! And if you understand what the last sentence of the chapter means, you understand :D I have a goal of getting ten reviews after updating this chapter, so please grant my wish! And if I missed anyone's reviews, I AM SOOOO SORRY! My email has gotten frenzy with all that stuff I said above^^ Review!


	63. Cinderella

Hello guys! :D Sorry for not updating sooner, I had so many piles of homework D: But to compensate, I made the chapter a bit longer than long. Hope you like it :)

**Thanks:**

boxtoplad999 (LOL, I know right. Thanks for catching it ;))

Whisper13 ((first review)THANK YOU! :D You're soo sweet :) And aww, sorry, I hate braces, my friends whine about them all the time. (second review) HAHAAH! But I'll get him first ;) JK, I think I'm older than him. Anyway, I like to feel comfortable and if dances aren't your thing, I wouldn't go. Truuuust me. I don't really like dances too XD (third review) awww….and lol, don't do that ;) it'll be funny, but just don't :) now….im gonna try to phrase this properly…..you should try a new guy? Someone who's maybe your age or you interact with more. Sorry if this offends you any way, but just think about it. I know it's hard giving up crushes, but just try :) I know you can do it. (fourth review) Aww, no problem! You're not dumping anything on me! You're just telling me about yourself and isn't that what sisters do? :))

SliverStar121 (OH YEAH, BABY! You got it! You got where the plot is leading to! Great job! :D)

PatonxJulia (Thaaaaaaank you :) And yeah, I'm psyched to write the next chapter. So sad for Ella, but some things might change around ;))

ixdookiie (Yeeeeeeeeeeeees, and that's exactly what she did :D And thanks for reviewing!)

sopranokittythegreat (you know something? I just love your reviews :) They're extra long 8D Anyway, WOW, really? I'm double jointed at my shoulders and when I stretch my arms, they can go all the way. Creepy to some of my friends (I really don't know why), but I think it's cool :D And crusty? Oh wow. AND YEAH, IKR! I tried doing a split and I almost broke a bone or something. And nah, I'm not that great of a writer. You should read the other fanfics, they are SO good! And to be honest, I sued to sux. I used to update with zero reviews for six chapter straight. And I bet if you try, you'll be the best. And hey, be sure I'm the first one to know when you release a fanfic :) and YAY! You get the last line 8) and yeah, school is burning me alive too D:)

U.S.123 (OMMG :D Thank, thank, thank, thank, thank you! 8DDD Love you :))

Hahalala (yes! And I love drama, so drama there's going to be :D Can't wait to write it out :D What's your opinion? Who should Iggy choose? And don't worry about the cussing. You should see my friends -_- but you gotta love them ;) And plus, I don't think you're a bad influence. You're too sweet for that. (Second review) aw, really? I got asked out only once in my life. And that was when I was twelve O.O weird, everything is coming back to me…anyway, do you tease her about it? I would ;) I did it to all my friends who have BFs right now XD you're really a great friend. Wish I could have one like you :))

Smiley (awwwwwwww, thank you for taking the time out of ur day to read I :) I really am so grateful! :D And plus I'm glad you liked it)

Rikku3198 (LOL X) Thanks :DD Can't wait for your updates. Sad that you cant update a lot :(()

GuitarGal (Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you for reviewing :DDDDDDDD and aw, sorry for not updating sooner D:)

* * *

**Fang POV**

"She's gotten heavier." I muttered as I adjusted Isa and my wings. I only volunteered for this cuz I thought she was gonna be light. Never mind.

"Is that a good thing?" Iggy said who was flying next to me. Poor guy kept checking on Isa and annoyed me to no ends. He even worried more than me. ….Okay…..well, maybe I did. Once again, geez, I was turning into a softie. Next thing you know, I might be another Nudge except 'emo' Isn't that an awesome reality that will never happen?

"…..Not for dragging her halfway across the globe."

"Uh….Fang? It's country." I heard Gazzy say. He was less green than before. Once we gave him some H2O, he became fine.

"You try carrying her." I murmured sighing to myself.

Nudge was being weird all quiet and stuff until she spoke up, "I'm excited. We're going to Ella's house!"

At least she felt better. She still looked horrible, but some of the pain went away. We've only been flying for ten minutes, but she said she felt better.

_Nowadays, I don't believe whatever comes out of her mouth. _

She looked like a Zombie Barbie along with the whole baggy-eyed look and frizzed up hair and she said she feels perfectly fine? I just rolled my eyes as I adjusted Isa once more to make sure her head didn't droop. Her hair (Or whatever was left of it) was getting in my face, but I didn't mind and just pushed it away.

"Maybe a bit more to the left, Nudge." Max said into the wind.

I looked behind me to see Max peering down below us. I zoomed down too to see a pile of Erasers on top of each other in blackish-green liquid. It looked like a horribly layered and horribly-frosted cake.

"…..How?" Dylan asked Nudge.

Nudge turned bright red and mumbled, "I dunno…I got angry when they started attacking Isa….and then the…poison as if it's from a hose."

"So…..mood controls it?" Max murmured thinking something.

"I think it's when she's excited or something….." Dylan nodded.

_Nudge. Excited. They go together like cherry and pie._

Angel then frowned at Max, "Not all the wrong powers are given to wrong people."

"Uh huh." Max replied and I bet she wasn't even listening.

"I got mind-reading skill and I'm not the wrong person." Angel nodded enthusiastically.

_I think our little Angel here forgets she's only 7-YEARS old._

Max just looked at Angel and Angel just scowled as she looked away.

"Read that?" Max said sighing as she picked at her injured wings.

"Max, you should stop. Your wings might get more hurt." Gazzy said and Max just shrugged.

"Guys, I think I saw a flash." Nudge said with a bit of queasiness.

"We've been flying for fifteen minutes. I'm sure they can't follow us by foot." Iggy nodded.

"I think they just want an autograph. Some people were thinking that." Angel piped up too.

"The scientists and Erasers would just _love_ to know where we are." I said sarcastically.

"That's true….." Angel nodded.

* * *

An hour passed and I was so tired of carrying Isa. Everyone else was ust covered in sweat and all tred too.

When I saw Nudge stumble in the sky, I said, "We need to stop."

Everyone mumbled something in agreement.

"I see a hotel or something a mile away. We can stop there, I guess." Dylan said zooming through the clouds.

"A mile?" Everyone groaned.

"Max, do you have your credit card?" Iggy asked Max.

"Somewhere." Max murmured shuffling through her pockets.

First she removed a hair clip of Nudge's, a half-eaten cookie, a penny, then a random highlighter, then a CD, and then an empty juice-box. When she got her credit card out, everyone just stared at her.

"Why do you have a highlighter in your pocket?" Dylan asked marveling at her.

Max just shrugged.

I steadied Isa and we flew on until we saw the hotel. When I saw the blaring neon sign, it made me awake and relieved. When we landed, I steadied Isa again putting one of her arms around my shoulder. Iggy did the other arm.

"Won't it look weird? Hotels don't exactly allow drugged up people." I said as the realization hit me.

It slowly hit the flock too. And then Max's old light bulb lighted up.

"I got an idea." Max said looking through her pockets again.

When she pulled out pink star-shaped sunglasses, we all just looked at her.

"Oh, can I have an extra spicy burrito along with that?" Iggy said rolling his eyes.

Max almost reached for her pockets again and then gave the Look to Iggy.

"I don't own the world in my pockets, y'know?" Max said scowling.

"Really?" I heard Iggy mutter.

Since we had no other amazing idea, we put the sunglasses on Isa and checked to see if it looked alright.

"Snazzy." Max whistled.

In short, Isa looked like a zombie with a horrible haircut along with some hippie pants on and along with the sunglasses. The word 'weird' was a total understatement. But the flock just grinned silly smiles. It's been long we smiled like that. When we finally walked inside the hotel, realization hit us. Realization is a nincompoop like that.

"Will the guy recognize us?" Max muttered to me.

"Just be quiet." I replied back.

Max ran her fingers through her wavy, dirty hair, "Sounds tough."

I smirked. When we walked inside a room, we saw this front desk guy smacking on his gum like a cow. A cow with a bushy moustache.

"I wonder if the gum ever got stuck in his moustache." I heard Nudge whisper to Max.

"I bet you five bucks that it is right now, but you just can't see it." Max replied back and I had to smirk.

_A reply worthy of Max's._

"Oh…hello." The guy munched and I saw his gum in his mouth. It was purple for munching on it too much. Plain disturbing.

There was an awkward moment between us until Max started to speak.

"So….you need a room." The guy said analyzing Max as he pushed his glasses down. I don't know why people do that, how can they see?

"Max just laughed awkwardly, "Well…haha…that's why we're here!" She said a bit too much exaggerating.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere." The guy said making all of us stiffen.

"No…we are immigrants from…France. Yeah…France." Max said launching into her French accent. Did I tell you Max sucked at accents?

"You're in that therapy channel right? For the disabled and depressed people?" The man nodded enthusiastically.

I could tell Max wanted to snap 'What did you say?' but she gave the guy a tight smile, "No, we're not. We arrived from France a day ago to tour A—"

"Just so you know, you have quite a horrible French accent." The guy said pushing his glasses up.

Max looked at the guy crossly and sighed a big. She then slammed her hand on the desk, "Just give us the dang room."

The guy sighed, "Very well. Room 201. Here's your key and hand me your card."

Max shoved the card at him and snatched the key from him and I heard her mutter to herself, "An official idiot."

The guy gave our card back and right before we could take it, he took it back looking at Isa weirdly.

"Is your friend alright?"

"She's…...a bit….kooky right now." Iggy nodded.

"I guess she had too much to eat on the plan_e_ here from _France_, right Ms. Race?" The man chuckled at Max.

Max's face was completely still and she had no expression on her face, but I did see her hands shake and then I knew she wanted to clock him. Honestly, I would have joined her. The guy was still laughing at his own joke and we just left him like that.

_Adults are weird._

When we got to the room, inside there were two beds, a TV, a window, and a small fridge. I never saw anything so neat before. All the bed sheets were tucked in, everything was…..perfect. In our old house, if you stepped a foot inside, you would step right into a chip bag. No joke.

"I could get used to this." Nudge said and I think she almost purred.

"Any idea what state we're in?" Dylan asked.

"Does 'In The Middle Of Nowhere' count?" Max said looking at the dark sky through the window.

"This thingy says 'Ro….Roanoke, Virginia'" Gazzy said picking up this paper.

"We're in Virginia already? That's pretty good, I guess." Max nodded.

Iggy just looked at Max, "Do you even know where Virginia is?"

Max just stared at him, "Of course I do….It's under Louisiana, right?"

Iggy sighed, "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Dang it….we're still so far away." Gazzy murmured.

"Should I wake up Isa?" Angel asked me.

I shook my head, "More pain for her."

Angel just gave me a nod. I peeled out of my coat and flung my shoes off. I munched on some snacks while I sat on the bed. Nudge and Max raced to the bathroom, Max won, and so she took the shower first. After some while (A long while), Max finally came out.

"Called it." I said getting up to go.

When I reached the bathroom, Max was just drying her still messy hair. She saw me come in through the window and also saw me staring at her washed uniform she was wearing.

"Tried to take out most of the stains." She muttered.

"Squeezed the entire moisture out. What do ya think?"

Max just rolled her eyes, "We need to stay here until early morning. And then we need to get our butts out of here then."

"Not gonna wake up that early, Max."

"Try." She said looking at me in the eye.

I just gave her a look.

"How's Isa and Nudge?" Max said completely ignoring the face. Funny, it used to be the opposite. I used to ignore her. Until I started to like her, of course.

"Nudge's fine. Isa's breathing, but not waking up."

"Give Nudge any food and she'll be alright." Max said trying to wash her hair.

I nodded as I watched her through the window. I never noticed how her blonde hair just smoothly wrapped around her blonde hair. It was almost…pretty.

"I'll go buy some pain killers so we can wake her up, alright? Maybe she knows how the weirdo scientists looks like or something."

I just nodded still distracted. I then snapped out of it before she thought I was creepy. Max left and I started to close the door until I saw her smirk.

"Is it just me or do you like wet, blonde hair?"

I opened the door and smiled. Max called it a 'half-smile' and I always wondered what the other half was. Max turned red when she saw me, but that didn't stop her from smirking.

"Maybe." I said closing the door.

"Hope it beats having red hair." I heard her mutter.

I just had to laugh.

* * *

**Max POV**

"Guys, just try to behave until I come back." I said patting at my stupid still a bit wet skirt.

"We'll try." Iggy said flipping through the channels.

"Iggy." I said giving him a look.

"Fine." Iggy exhaled until he found the history channel. What worried me was that, right when he got on the channel, it showed a bomb blast somewhere in Japan.

_Not getting good vibes here._

"We'll try not to rent a DJ and host a dance party, Max." Nudge smiled at me. At least she got a bit better. She still was quiet though.

"Good, Nudge." I smiled and then I saw Iggy wink at Nudge.

_Oh God….._

"Oh, and can you get some food? I'm _starving_." Nudge nodded rubbing her flat belly.

"Yeah, yeah." I said leaving.

I reached the front desk again and the guy just looked at me weirdly.

_Strange…._

The minute I was far away from anyone seeing me, I spread my wings and flew. My still-injured wing throbbed in that _stupid_ spot, but it just felt so good to be in the air feeling the wind in my hair. The moment I saw a neon sign a bit far away from my middle-of-nowhere-hotel, I stopped flying there. I messed up my hair and hunched over my shoulders as I walked. Everyone was too busy to notice a strange girl who looks like she really need some good clothes. Once I got inside the store, I grabbed the pain killer and made my way to the cashier dude. He didn't notice me much either (There was a dude behind me with hippie braid, I really doubt he's gonna look at moi) and just scanned my item. When I gave him my credit card, that's when everything went spiral. As in crazy.

"Madeline Race?" He said giving me a weird look.

I tried to look at him with all my hair in the way, but it was hard. I then saw him turn and behind him was a small TV. That TV was on Fox 5. Which had my name blaring brighter than headlights on 'em.

"You that girl?" He asked me with a funky accent so funny I would have laughed.

If I wasn't so serious.

"Crap." Was the only thing I said before bolting out of there. Don't worry, I snatched my credit card before I ran out of there.

"Hey! Come back! Thief! Thief!" The man yelled as I ran down the street.

Some people decided to be helpful to him and did I ever tell you how humans were getting so fast nowadays? They were almost as fast as me and that's saying something. It's like a zebra trying to run like a lion and that's….that's just plain no. I felt someone almost tug on my suit coat, but I just increased my speed then. They kept chasing me for a block or two. All they needed now was torches and rakes to be a full mob.

"Oh how did I forget about the credit card?" I muttered to myself.

I ran all the way back to the road leading to the hotel (I felt like I ran a freakin' marathon) and on the road opposite to me was the flock with their own little mob chasing behind them. We were in the middle of a freakin' intersection gaping and panting at each other.

"I told you not to not get in trouble." I screeched.

Drivers looked at us to wonder why were teenagers (Well, not only teenagers) in the middle of the road or something. They must think we're high or something.

Too late!" Gazzy said before throwing a smoke bomb

It blocked the mob and we opened our wings and flew upward into the dark sky. We got to enough altitude to where they couldn't see us even if they used binoculars. I huffed as I flew. No matter how many deep breathes I took, I needed more oxygen. When we reached a dark alley, we landed there. I kept my hands on my knees and took long, deep breathes.

"What. The. Heck. Happened." I panted.

"That front desk guy came n and asked a bunch of questions. And when we didn't answer, he started to get all….y'know. And then we broke the window to get outsi—"

"You broke a what?" I whispered sharply.

Angel just smiled, "A window."

"This is just great. We kinda damaged a school's property, got labeled 'WANTED' on Fox 5, and now we broke another thing?" I screeched. I was screeching a lot that day. Circumstances brought it, not my fault.

"You forgot something." Gazzy muttered but cuz of my raptor hearing I heard it.

"What?"

"We damaged _another_ school property too." Gazzy muttered.

I scowled, "How did I possibly _forget_?"

Fang coughed, "You did."

I glared at him and the whole incident vanished. Ever felt so annoyed when someone didn't get your sarcasm so much that you want to keep a sign out saying 'SARCASM' in capital letters? I did.

I sighed and sat down in the dirty alley. I swear, I think a rat just ran along my toes.

"Where is Isa?" I asked.

"Right here." A dazed voice murmured.

I looked up to see a pink Isa wobbling to even stand up and coughing as Gazzy held her. She really was the definition of 'burning up'

"Good God." I murmured looking at her.

"Thanks." Isa coughed and then collapsed on the ground.

I caught her right before she fell and cranked open the pain killer and downed half of it in her. She blinked her eyes and I could tell she was getting woozy already. I could tell for that little amount of time the scientists shoved all kind of drug shots inside of her so she can't move. It got me so angry that nothing else occupied my mind when I saw Isa. Felt like punching the guy till he cried for mercy. Isa even had that drugged up look in her eye. Like you can sink into them and never come back. To be more precise, kinda like Nudge's stomach.

"Max, it hurts." She mumbled.

I winced "Oh, I know, I know."

"It hurts…..I can't—" She mumbled before passing out. _Again_.

The flock winced as Isa slid down from my hands. Iggy picked her up and gently placed her against the wall.

"She looks half-dead." Angel whispered.

"You're nice." I muttered trying to get comfortable. If you can get comfortable in a dark, dark, dark alley— Oh wait, I forgot, a freakin' cold alley with seven other kids, then you're amazing. And possibly God.

"Gazzy….how did you make that bomb?" I asked quietly.

Gazzy gave me a half-scared, half-blank face, "Iggy and I were bored so we got some things and—"

"Normal people sing, dance, paint, eat, or sleep when they're bored." I muttered

"Last time I checked, we're not normal." Iggy said giving me a blank look while making Isa's drooping head lean on his shoulder.

"That's not the point though…..Why didn't you listen?" I murmured running my hands through my hair.

"Have we ever listened to you?" Gazzy countered. Boy, he was growing up, he was versing ME.

I was silent and then sighed, "Touché."

After that, it was completely silent and we all just settled on the floor trying to sleep.

_Voice: You handled that well._

_Get out._

_Voice: I'm here to offer my help and you disregard me?_

_Don't know what the heck you just said, but get out. _

_Voice: You. Are. Ungrateful._

_Why thank you. You may leave now._

_Voice: I come to help you and you just—_

_YOU COME AT THE WRONG TIME! _

_Voice: Max…..this is important._

…_.Just this one, Voice._

_Voice: …..When humans have revenge, they will do absolutely anything to achieve it. Even if they have to die in the process._

…_..Why are you telling me all this?_

_Voice: If not achieved in time, some will let go. Some won't. They'll hunt you down. Like a husky._

_Is this a riddle?_

_Voice: New, but old people will arrive. And not with good news._

_What?_

_Voice: Be sure to keep the dud safe._

_I don't get what you're saying._

_Voice: You'll surely get it sooner. Hopefully….not too late._

_If you don't explain it to me, how the heck would I know what you're saying?_

_Voice: You really are frustrating…._

_Thanks, you too….whatever you are._

_Voice: Hopefully, you will get what I mean. Good-bye, Maximum Ride._

_Aww, leaving already?_

_Voice: I know you will miss me—_

_Say what?_

_Voice: But I have to say bye. _

_I really need to buy that 'SARCASM' sign._

_Voice: When in bad time, I will come again to help you._

_So my Voice is now a drama queen. Just great._

_Voice: Goodbye…..and I hope you're safe. Wherever you are. I will come again._

_Don't bother._

Just then, I finally noticed a neon sign lighting up a bit far away but close enough. I turned to see Fang sitting next to me and looking at me as if I officially gone cuckoo (Hahaha, get it? Cuckoo and bird and me? ….If you're smart, you'll laugh about now).

"Voice came again." I muttered and the confusion on his face disappeared. And so did the neon sign Dang it.

"Ah."

"Yeah."

I loved how acceptable that excuse was. "I just have a strange voice in my head that talks in circles." Perfectly explanatory (I used a big word!).

"I bet we're all over news and stuff." I said trying to make a conversation with Fang. Jumping off a 23-story building sounds much more easier though.

"Yeah." Was all he said.

"It's like running from the School again, right? Amazing…." I muttered the last part.

"No, that's annoying." Fang said.

_That's it. I'm buying that sign._

"Excited to go to Mom's house." I said a bit chirpy. I always love how the word 'Mom' sounds from me.

"Gonna get there by tomorrow midnight."

"Without any break. I doubt that. Gotta wake up very early."

"Does Jeb know where we are?"

"Dude. We're in Fox 5."

"True…" I heard him mutter.

Funny, you never actually hear these kind of conversations from normal people. Then again, what Iggy said earlier.

"They must have taken my laptop." Fang silently groaned.

"You're worried about your laptop when your little sister is in complete danger?"

My night vision was getting better (I punched on the face, remember?) and so I saw him scowl at me.

"It had all our pictures in it."

You know that feeling you get when you finally get something that you didn't understand earlier? I hate it.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh."

"Yeah…." Fang murmured.

"G-night." I said snuggling on his shoulder. I waited for his reaction and when I felt his own head on mine, I blushed red. Thank God it was dark. And then I fell asleep leaning on Fang's shoulder.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

**Max POV**

I woke up with Nudge screaming in my ear.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled.

My eyes widened as I jumped up a mile. My vision was hazy, but I glared at the flock. When my vision cleared, I saw the entire flock (Except Isa. She was still passed out.) wincing at my glare, I increased the glare. Nudge gulped.

Fang turned to Iggy and Dylan, "I told you it was a bad idea."

Iggy held his hands up, "I'm no part of this."

"At least it worked." Dylan nodded.

I glared at the three of them and they better be grateful I didn't have the power to burn someone with my stare. And so I ranted (I thought it better leaving it out. Don't wanna get charged for bleeding ears)

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Nudge murmured.

I instantly felt bad for screaming, but shut up.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes and squinting at the dark sky.

"The stars say it's around four." Dylan said not even squinting.

"Who said to wake me up early morning?" I grumbled wanting to take a hot shower. Yes, the girl who took less showers than she can count wants a hot shower. Yes, I have become so spoiled, I want a shower. Sue me.

Everyone looked at Fang who looked at me and gave me a half-blank, half-sleepy look, "Apparently you did."

The only thing I said was, "Oh." And then I turned red, "We should start moving."

Beet red, I took the lead flying out of the dark alley.

Thanks to my r—Actually, no thanks to my raptor hearing, I heard Iggy snicker to Gazzy, "Pwned."

I wanted to growl at them, but was too sleepy to. We started flying (Fang held Isa again. I swear, she's a human-size Celeste. Except a bit less pale.) and flew for around a good three hours. We had the usual chit-chat and then just enjoyed the flying. My wing throbbed in pain, but I tried not to mind it and loved how the wind blew in my hair. I almost felt like saying 'Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm' if I kept flying. Which I didn't.

"Max." Nudge said. That's all she said.

"Yeah, I know. You're hungry." I said turning around.

"No, actually I have to pee." She said.

I sighed agreeing and descended and then Mr. Perfect pointed out something.

"Look, it's a mall. You can go to the bathroom there."

I scowled at him.

"What?" He said giving me a confused look.

"There are people in the mall."

"Really?"

"People who might have seen the news. Who might also have a cellphone. Who don't exactly hesitate to call the cops."

"Oh." Dylan said.

"Why don't I just take Nudge? I can disguise us or something." Fang suggested.

I looked at Nudge who nodded and then I nodded.

"Go." I said hoping with all hope they don't get caught.

Turns out my hope was wrong again. ….Stupid hope.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"There." I said pointing to the girl's bathroom.

"Thanks Fang!" Nudge squealed in relief before running inside.

I winced as my ear almost resounded. I waited outside and just surveyed the people. When my foot started turning invisible, I shook it. Someone stepped on my foot while it was invisible and I felt it and almost wanted to turn invisible and conk the guy. I then saw an Apple store and went inside leaving my post. I readjusted my overgrown hair and went inside. I went to a laptop and started going to my email. Inbox: 300.

"Whoa." I whispered to myself.

But out of all those 300 emails, one caught my eye.

**Subject: You better open this email, Fang. ~Jeb.**

"Oh great." I said murmuring to myself and then checking to see if anyone found anything unusual about me. There were only geeks and nerds and some little blonde girl running round in the store. Then I went back to my email. I clicked on Jeb's email.

**Fang,**

**I wanted to sit down and have some nice coffee watching TV on Monday afternoon, but guess what I found on TV? And then I found Max's fake name blaring as the highlights. And then I spat all my coffee on my new couch. I saw Isa and Gazzy. Are they both okay? Last thing I saw of you guys is when you suddenly vanished. I am extremely worried. Where are all of you? Please call me and I will do something about this mess. This is my number: XXX-XXX-XXXX. Call me.**

**Jeb.**

I was thinking whether the email was real or not, but I recognized the number. I tried to memorize the number, but just wrote it down on my palm. I signed off after checking a few fan emails and then went back to my post.

"ADRIAN!" Nudge said hugging me from nowhere.

Two hulky police officers were behind her and they just stared at me. Nudge gave me a look and I immediately caught on.

"Christie! Where'd you go?" I said hugging her back.

"I was searching from you and couldn't find you!" Nudge said back dramatically.

"Everything alright, sir?" The police guy asked me.

I nodded and the guy gave me a funny look and left. I released Nudge's hug and sighed.

"Why were there police!" I asked her.

"I couldn't find you and I got a bit….scared." Nudge said biting her lip.

"You didn't have to bring in the police!" I exclaimed.

"Oh…..ooops. Sorry, but they didn't notice anything!" Nudge exclaimed crossing her arms.

I exhaled, "Fine, let's g—"

"Excuse me, sir, but did you call this young lady 'Christie'?" The police guy asked appearing from nowhere. I now know how Max feels about appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes, sir." I said and I think sweat dripped down my temple.

"Young lady, didn't you say your name was 'Tanya'?" The police guy asked Nudge.

We both froze and just looked at each other. We both laughed nervously and then stopped.

"RUN." Nudge said and run we did.

"Hey! Grab him!" The police officer said almost grabbing my collar.

We ran into Macy's and fumbled through all the shirts and pants as we stumbled on them. I almost crashed into the jewelry if I didn't stop myself. We both hid behind something and I could already feel myself blending in. I felt something drop on the floor. I looked down to see a blackish green liquid and then looked hurriedly at Nudge. She was panting and I could tell she was anxious. The more she panted, the more liquid flowed out.

"Nudge." I said trying to calm her down.

"Fang, where are you?" She whispered and more blackish green liquid flowed out form her fingertips.

"I'm right here. You need to calm down." I said reappearing.

"THERE!" The police guy yelled making both our hearts lurch.

We jumped from our hiding place and over the police officer. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, but when we landed everything was _fast_. We sprinted out of the store and when we saw the flock, we ran to them. Max gave me a confused look and then she widened her eyes by the four police officers chasing us.

"Good God." I heard her murmur right before taking off.

I opened my wings and started to fly and we flew for over ten minutes. We landed back on ground and Max just gave me the dirty look.

"What just happened?"

_She's been in such a bad mood._

"True." Angel said and I nodded with her.

"We kinda messed with the police people." Nudge shrugged.

"Po—"

"Jeb emailed me." I said interrupting Max's rant.

Everyone turned their heads to look at me.

"Jeb?"

"Yeah. We need to call him before all his hair falls out." I said looking at my palm.

The pen almost faded because of us running and the sweat, but it was still visible.

"There's a pay phone there." Dylan said pointing to the right.

I nodded to him and we all walked to there. I punched in the numbers and it rang.

"Did he pick up?" Nudge asked me.

When I heard the click, I nodded.

"Hello?" Jeb said.

"Jeb."

"Fang! Where are you guys?" Jeb said with his agitated voice.

"Uhhhh…..where are we?" I asked the flock.

We all looked around.

"That looks like an airport." Angel said.

"Do you know what it says, Angel?" Max asked her.

"I do. It….I think it says….'Downtown Airport'" Dylan said nodding at me.

"Downtown Airport." I told Jeb.

"Let me search where that is." Jeb said and the sound of a computer being powered on was heard.

After a few minutes, Jeb exclaimed, "You guys are all the way in Missouri! What are you planning to do there!"

He then started coughing and I just blinked.

"We're apparently in Missouri." I told the flock.

Response: Widened eyes.

"We're going to Ella's house." I said into the phone.

"Valencia's house? Oh….is everyone safe?"

I nodded, "Isa's drugged up. Nudge got a new power. Iggy's hand looks like crap. I think we're fine."

"Fang." Jeb said a bit cranky.

Max took the phone from me.

"Jeb, give me Mom's number."

Max then demanded a pen from me and she told me to write something down.

"XXX-XXX-XXXX." Max told me.

I wrote it down and Max murmured something

"No, we didn't get caught. No, not at all." She then said.

Few seconds later, "Dude. I was being sarcasm."

"Some poisonous liquid comes from Nudge's fingertips when she's scared or some feeling related to that." Max said into the phone.

A minute later, "Last time we called you and there was a fake Jeb who kinda injured us."

"We'll try." She later said before keeping the phone down.

""What'd he say?" We asked her.

She made a waving motion which meant nothing too big. She then lifted the phone again to call the number on my palm.

"Who are you calling?"

"Mom." Was all she said.

* * *

**Max POV**

"Hello?" Her warm voice filled me with so much warmth. Even over the phone, her voice did sound like the mom I ever imagined.

"Hi….Mom." I said trying not to sound so huffed.

"Where are you, Max? You're all over the news." She said sounding worried and just then my love for her increased.

"I know, I know. We're in Missouri and we're on our way to your house." I replied.

"You're in Missouri? Whoa. You're coming here? I have no problem with that, but are you safe?"

"We're fine. Isa's the one that's—"

"Isa?"

"Oh…remember the new flock member? Well….she's not old now, she's family."

"That's nice to hear, but what happened to her?"

"This evil scientists and….Mom, I'll tell you when I get there. There's so much to tell you. I just wanted to call you."

" Max…promise me you'll be safe and in one piece when you come here." She said sounding really worried. Her voice even shook.

_Funny, that's exactly what Jeb said. _

"Yes, Mom. See you. Soon." I said nodding.

Before I could remove the phone away from my ear, I heard her say something.

"What?"

"Ella would be so happy to see you guys again. Plus today's her last day of school, so it'll be a big surprise for her."

"Really? I can't wait to see her too. I didn't hear her squeal in a long time."

"Can't wait. You will be coming at midnight, right?"

"Yeah. Bye Mom."

I kept the phone down and sighed. It's gonna be a long way to there, but we'll get there soon.

"Let's go?" I asked the flock.

We nodded and we started flying once again. An hour passed and then I heard a small stomach growl louder than a hippo's stomach.

"I see a McDonald's." I said zooming down.

"You can't. Remember what happened with you and credit card?" Iggy reminded me. Poor guy was exhausted.

"Oh….right. Where's that dumpster?" I asked looking around.

When we found it, we found a lot of food in there. We all just looked at each other. Even Fang blinked his eyes. Yes again, we really are spoiled. We don't want to eat from a dumpster. I took the lead and got a new chicken burger, ripped off the wrapper and bit though it. When we were done, we started flying again.

"Are we there yet?" Gazzy asked.

Ah, the most-famous question known to man. And bird-kids.

"No. Not for a while." I sighed.

I really just wanted to teleport there. That just would have been amazing. Sadly, that's not the case.

* * *

**Ella POV**

"You don't like Rick anymore?" Melissa asked me.

"I never did. But why are we talking about him? It's the last day of school and Melissa, if you don't email me every day, I will kill you." I said going to the bus.

"After this day, we'll be ninth graders! Can you imagine that?" She giggled.

"High school, here we come!" I said before hugging her.

"Gonna miss you, Cinderella~!" She said before sprinting away.

"Don't ever call me that again!" I said and she just laughed.

I smiled and sat next to Sandra.

"I'm gonna go to Hawaii! So happy." She exclaimed.

"Really? Lucky!"

"Where are you going?" Sandra asked me.

"I'm just going to stay at home with my mom."

"Wait…you have a boyfriend, right?"

I just looked at her and then I turned bright red, "No, it's just a crush. I haven't seen him in a long time."

Sandra laughed, "You're so cute, Ella. Are you going to see him this summer?"

"Hopefully." I smiled.

"Good luck." She said and the bus stopped and she left.

I sighed. And then I giggled at the thought of my crush. He really was the definition of hot and cool, but he didn't exactly notice me. I just hoped he did. Last time, I heard of him was when Max called saying Iggy was in the eye operation. I was so psyched to see him. He even got his eyesight back! Which meant he could see me and perhaps he might fall in love. Just hopefully. And maybe—

"Sweetheart, your bus stop is here." The lady said.

"OH! Thank you! Have a nice day!" I smiled before getting down.

"Have a great summer."

_Oh I will. I'm gonna beg Max to come home. I want to see Max sooooo bad! And plus there's a new flock member! And she's a girl! And I heard from Mom that she was really pretty! Maybe I could use my fashion tips on her since Max obviously wouldn't wear them. And Nudge! I wanna see Nudge so bad! I just love her, we're both chatty catties like Mom said. And Fang! Hahaha, it would be hilarious to tease him about Max. And plus, I can cut his hair. He grows it too much. And Angel! She's so adorable, I don't get why Max is always scared about her. And Gazzy! Even though the last time I saw him was when he exploded my living room and my nail polish set, it would be awesome to see him again! And Dylan, he's soooooooooooo sweet and not to mention, HOT. But somebody is better-looking than he is. Well at least to me. IGGY! Just thinking about him is making me feel dizzy._

"Hi Mom!" I chirped.

"Hey Cinderella." She said giving me a hug.

Mom just laughed. I smelled my house.

_Ah, mom is making Mexican tacos. YES!_

"How was your last day, Ella?"

"AMAZING! Ms. Ferric gave us cupcakes!" I grinned.

"Cupcakes, huh? Sounds nice. Wait…..how many did you eat?"

"Oh Moooom, don't go doctor on me, but I ate four."

By the look on Mom's face, I shook my head, "Did I say four, I meant to say two."

"Ella…it's okay. Go take a shower."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I meant to say five!"

She gave me a shocked look and before she could catch me, I was already upstairs. I laughed to myself as I grabbed a towel. I got into bath robe as I realized I forgot something outside. And when I did, I heard something which made my heart jump in the air.

"Ella! Max and the flock are coming!" My mom said which made me freeze.

"The flock?" I whispered as I grabbed my shirt, "Wait, whaaat?" I called out.

"Max and the flock are coming by midnight. Just wanted to tell you!" She said.

My entire body went warm as I realized the entire flock was coming.

"That…..that means…..Iggy's coming too….YES!" I screamed to myself flinging my arms in the air.

I accidentally knocked over bubble bath liquid into the tub making bubbles come as I set the water temperature.

"Ella! Are you okay?" Mom said coming inside the bathroom.

I grabbed a bunch of foaming bubbles and threw it in the air grinning like an idiot. I took my Mom's hand and danced with her and she just smiled.

"Go take a shower, Ella." She smiled and I just kept some bubbles on her hair.

"Ella!" She exclaimed trying to get it off.

I giggled and pushed her out of the bathroom. I leaned on the door laughing like some idiot.

"You better shower, young lady," My mom laughed, "Supper's at seven."

I just smiled and jumped in my tub. I grabbed my soap and I went into some kind of dreamland. I was going kooky ever since I heard the flock was coming. I just couldn't wait, there was a bubble of excitement bursting in me. I just couldn't wait. And when I thought of Iggy, my face would turn red.

_Would he even notice me? He's 15 and I'm only 13._

All these questions filled me, but I didn't worry. There was no competition for me. At least I didn't think it was. I grabbed my shampoo and started lathering it in my hair.

"What if he finds me ugly?" I murmured to myself.

I checked my face in the mirror.

"Brown eyes, tanned face, shiny hair, what wouldn't he like?" I smiled to myself.

I then grabbed for my towel and wrapped it around me. I put a foot outside my tub and almost slipped. I caught myself and then cursed at the floor. I wrapped my hair in a towel and went into my room.

"What if he thinks I'm a complete klutz? Does he like that?" I murmured to myself.

I clicked my radio on and started dancing to the song that came on.

"He better like me for what I am. That's jsut who I am." I smiled to myself. I think I really was going crazy. I was heads over heels for him.

I threw on a tank top and some jeans on and opened my window. I stared outside at the beautiful flowers and just smiled.

"I can't wait to see you, Iggy. I like you sooo much." I smiled to myself.

"You're gonna get a cold if you don't dry your hair, Ella!" My Mom said appearing out of nowhere.

I jumped up a mile and wondered if she heard me. I then really wished I had Angel's power.

"Mooooom." I whined and she started drying my hair.

"It's still a bit cold, Ella, global warming is changing everything." Mom muttered to herself.

"Yeah…..good thing we have Max for that." I smiled.

"Yeah….." Mom said and she had this loving look on her face. She really did adore Max and her personality. She always said it reminded her of her once best friend's or something.

"Take a nap or something. I'll wake you up for supper." Mom said making me lie down in my bed. She pulled the covers up as if I was still six, but secretly, I…loved it. I sighed and Mom left the room.

"I can't wait to see you, Iggy. I like you so much." I smiled in my sleep. Every time I thought of Iggy, I smiled.

_Is this what they call 'love'? It's driving me crazzzy._

"I'll be your Cinderella, Iggy. I'll still keep wearing my glass shoes after midnight. Nothing at midnight will make me remove them. Nothing." I said to myself.

Some seconds passed and a warm smile filled me inside, "Maybe that's why I was named Cinderella. To only be yours."

And just like that, I fell asleep.

OooOoOO

"Ella, Ella, Ella, wake up. Supper time." Mom said shaking my shoulders.

"Five more minutes." I said turning around.

"I made your favorite." Mom said starting to give me a tickle.

"NO! Don't!" I laughed.

"Then wake up." She smiled at me. I loved how my Mom's eyes filled with love when she smiled at me and Max.

I finally woke up and smoothened my hair and laughed, "I'm coming, I'm coming, geez."

We both went downstairs and after that A-M-A-Z-I-N-G meal, Mom had to go for a checkup for two dogs.

"Mom, do you have to go?"

"With great power comes great responsibility." She winked opening the door.

"But you're not a super hero." I pouted.

"What are super heroes, Ella?" She asked me.

"People who save other people's lives." I answered.

"Well that's what doctors are for. Saving lives." She said and with that she went from Mom to Dr. Martinez.

I saluted her, "Alright, Super Hero Valencia. Go on."

She gave me a small smile, "I'll be back before Max comes. Keep the phone with you."

I closed the door sighing and flicked on the TV. My mouth went open as I saw the news. It showed Max running from an Eraser and my eyes widened. Then it showed a bad video quality footage of the flock "disappearing". And then something caught my eye. A fainted girl with black hair. Before I could look closely, the news channel went to some other news.

"Aww…..it didn't close-up on Iggy." I then face-palmed myself, "Man, I am going crazy."

And for some reason, (I think it was cuz of the heat) I fell asleep thinking nothing but Iggy.

OoOooOoo

"Ella, wake up. Sweetie?" My Mom said once more.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up and aliv— DID MAX AND THE FLOCK COME?" I said immediately sitting up straight staring at my Mom.

"No, but Max called me again. She's reaching here in three more hours or so."

"Three hours?" I whined and she just ruffled my hair.

"At least she's coming. It's been so long seeing her." Mom smiled and then getting into her apron.

"Why are you cooking again?" I asked her while taking some chips.

"Who knows what they ate in all this rush, they must be so tired. And added on to that, they have amazing appetites. And another flock member came into the flock so more cooking it is. But I don't mind. I'm making it for her my daughter and her little family." Mom smiled making wrinkles come around her eyes.

"You're amazing, Mom."

She then winked, "Tell me something new."

I laughed, "So….how's the new flock member?"

"Only thing I heard was Max loves her. She really does. Like another little sister. She said that Ella would love her."

"That's good. Anything else?" I grinned.

"Nothing other than that. We'll have to see for ourselves." Mom said cutting up some parsley.

"Lemme help you."

After two and half hours of hardcore cooking, we finally made enough food for 20 people. I wiped off the sweat from my eyebrow as I kept the last bowl on the table.

"Wow….we're done." I sighed.

"Tell me about it." Mom nodded.

"How'd it go for the two dogs?" I asked her.

Mom's face fell down, "One had to be kept to the sleep. Poor thing…."

"Oh…but's she's in a better place now, right? She didn't have to be in all that pain anymore, right?"

Mom just smiled at me, "You have a nice heart, Ella."

I turned red but smiled.

"You got some cake batter stuck on your cheek." Mom laughed.

"No, I do—" I felt something wet on my hand and when I looked at it, it really was cake batter.

I laughed.

"You also got a pimple right in the middle of your forehead." Mom said peering at me.

My eyes widened.

"I have a pimple?"

"When I was your age, my face was filled with them. And—"

"MOM! I got a pimple!" I said running around the entire kitchen.

"Why are you so worried?"

"Max and the flock are coming!"

"I'm pretty sure Max won't mind a pimple on her sister's face."

I ran all the way upstairs and got out my emergency care unit: Make-up box. I grabbed the brush, dipped it in the makeup and dabbed it at the pimple. I kept veering it, but it wouldn't go away. When I finally dabbed the entire makeup on it, the stupid red thing vanished. I sighed in relief. And then I realized one thing: I hate pimples. They come at the wrong time! I went to my closet and a white blouse and a red long skirt and went down.

"Whoa. _Muy bonita, mi hija_." Mom smiled when she saw me coming down the stairs.

"Thanks." I smiled. I loved it when Mom spoke Spanish. She sounded really…cool.

And then the doorbell rang making my heart stop. I looked at the clock to see that it really was 11:59. Mom just smiled at me as she went to the door. She opened it and rushed in was Max in all her tiredness, but her tired face brightened up once she saw us. She's gotten taller and her hair was more blonde than brown.

"Mom!" She exclaimed before hugging her. Funny, I never thought she was a hugger.

"Max." Mom sighed giving her a hug back.

"Hi Dr. Martinez." The three little guys said in unison.

"Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge, wow, you guys grown up." Mom said smiling at them.

I hugged Max and squealed. I caught her by surprise, but she hugged back.

"Ella, it's….wow you've grown." She said looking at me when she released.

"A proud five-foot, six-inch." I grinned.

"You look good." She nodded giving me the Max smile.

I just melted and gave her another tight hug.

"Ella…can't…..breathe." She muttered between gulps of air.

I released and winced, "Sorry."

She just smiled, "S'okay." She then turned to Mom, "Mom, we need you. Something's wrong with Isa. She's foaming in the mouth and the color is green."

"_What_?" mom said getting into full Doctor mode.

_Where's Iggy? You're not supposed to keep Cinderella waiting…._

Angel gaped at me and I just looked at her confused. Then I realized she read my mind and I blushed dark red.

I went over to her and whispered, "It's a secret between the both of us, okay?"

"But…." Angel whispered, but I didn't hear her.

"Where's Iggy and Fang?" I said nudging and winking at Max.

She then got into full panic mode, "Fang…Fang, how's Isa?"

"Still…" He then came inside and just then, Iggy came inside.

".GOSH." I whispered.

His eyes were full in panic, but had that soft brown look. I liked his blue eyes more, but those were just fine. And his hair was actually blonde with his ends dyed black. And he was wearing a suit (OH MY GOSH!) and his tie was all crooked and stuff. He was still skinny as ever, but so tall. He's gotten a bit taller and I wanted to scowl at him for that. But what I noticed about him that was he was looking at the girl he was carrying in his hands.

I gasped as I looked at her. She was really, really very pretty. Her black hair was in a total bad shape, she's wearing sweatpants and a baggy shirt, but she still managed to look so good. She had a big scar running down her pale right cheek which kinda ruined her face, but she still looked very pretty. At that time, something disgustingly green started coming out of her mouth and it wouldn't stop.

"Dr. Martinez, help her." Iggy said placing her on the floor so gently.

And then I looked at her and Iggy and my heart started thumping loud enough for me to hear. The way he looked at her, the amount of tension he had for, how he gently carried her, how much he cared for was in his eyes. I started breathing heavily and had to lean against the wall for support. I looked at Angel who gave me a sad look and then I understood everything. Everything…..

That…..no matter…..how much I liked Iggy, I'll never be his Cinderella….for it was past midnight and my glass shoes just happened to disappear.

* * *

aww, i feel kinda bad for Isa...OMG! I'm so happy! *XD Sudden mood change* CUZ IT'S MY BDAY ON OCTOBER 4th! I can't tell you the year, but I'll tell you the month and date :D I'm sooo psyched. I went to my favorite restaurant and watched an awesome movie. Sooo happy :D just wanted to tell you guys.

And haahaha, writing Ella reminds me of when **I** was thirteen. WHOA. X) Anyway, I'm sooo psyched. My birthday falls on a Tuesday, so I have school, but my mom said she has a surprise for me. I'll tell you guys what it is right after I get it :) 

Now guys, can you tell me in your reviews who do you want Iggy to end up with? Isa or Ella? Please include that in your review and give me two reasons WHY. Then I'll think about the plot after I read ur reviews ;) Please do review! You'll make this soon-to-be bday girl happpppyyy :D


	64. Chapter 65

I wanna make two small shout-outs: 

I am officially done planning out this entire story! Whoopee! Hope you guys like the entire thing :D

Some people are getting something confused. This story starts RIGHT AFTER Total's wedding the book, Fang. NOT Angel.

Thanks and hope you don't kill me for the ending (of this chapter). :)

**Thanks:**

likeadragonfly (Thanks for favoriting and the story alert :D)

xXInfinite-ImaginationXx (Hahaha, sí! And yeah, the way I'm writing the next chapters are gonna be dramatic for Isa and Ella, so yeah…..at least there are romantic scenes with Fang and Max! That evens out everything…..right? thanks for your review!)

ixdookiie (LOL, ikr! And my parents are gonna buy that book too if I get good grades ;) and hahaha, I will think about that.)

boxtoplad999 (HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! :DDDD Hope you have an awesome one! :D and thank you! :))

PatonxJulia (Alrightie then :) Can't say for sure if it's Isa, but we'll see ;) and thank you! :D)

Hahalala (First review: LOL, messing with your bestie is the funniest thing next to riding a rollercoaster. Second review: Haha, tell Whisper13 I said thank you :) Third review: THE FLOCK IS COMING….-_- I hate it when guys do that, so I canceled them out of my life for eternity or until end of college.)

Whisper13 (First review: I like your opinion, I can't wait to see your reaction to the future chapters :) Second review: AWW, you're soo sweet :D Thank you and either one will do ;) third review: LOL, oh wow. I was wondering about that honestly. I was just like "does she really like that skater dude or the guy from science?" thanks for clearing the confusion ;) fourth review: no problem :) I understand, friends just hate it when their friends are hurt or something.a dn I have a question. Since some of your reviews were made by hahahlala, was it you who asked me to be ur virtual sis? Or hahalala? Fifth review: I got an iPad, but I'm only allowed to use it if I have good grades. So far so good ;))

SliverStar121 (Your reviews simply make me LAUGH OUT LOUD! :D and ur reasons are true, but we'll see what happens ;D)

FloridaGirl11 (LOL, I loved ur second reason ;) and hahah, sometimes the quote "Great minds think alike" is really true when it comes to you and me ;) and actually, she did meet him. It was in Fang. I think at the wedding…anyway, my story starts right after Total's wedding and Fang doesn't leave though. Just wanted to give that a shout-out :))

U.S.123 (THAAAAAANK YOU :D and I kinda feel better now. Thanks(:

Rikku3198 (Thank you! and yeah, I feel sorry for Isa and Ella too…and haha, I planned the entire thing and I really hope you like the ending. My friend, who reads this story, not exactly loves the way I planned the ending, but I'm still doing some tweaks here and there, so yeah :) And yaaay! I hope you update soooooon. Por favor? ;D and once again, THANK YOU!)

Smiley (Hahaha, I'm just like you. When it comes to drama, I love it :D and AW, thank you! :D)

BurnhamLover (You're tooooo sweet. Thanks! And did you see Burnham yet? I heard he's been almost everywhere :))

sopranokittythegreat (hahaha, I like your reasons :D and seriously? You're fifteen? That's cool :) any plans for your sweet sixteen now that 2012 is coming? I hope it's great :) and LOL, great minds do think alike :D I hope you get what I mean by that ~-~ and haha, thanks and do tell me if that story is gonna be on FF, I wanna be the first one to review :D aww, that sux, I love to read your awesome reviews. You're so kind to send long ones :) I hope you can do the best you can cuz I simply love your reviews! :))

* * *

**Iggy POV**

"Get her on the table. Quick." Dr. Martinez instructed.

I placed Isa on the table gently.

"Ella, can you get me a towel?" Dr. Martinez asked Ella.

I then finally, actually looked at Ella and gave her a quick smile without noticing her first. She was kinda like I imagined. Big, brown eyes and tall. Surprisingly, at least to me, i thought Ella looked more like Max than Dr. Martinez. I bet if she smirked then, it would have looked like an exact copy of Max's smirk. Though we don't exactly need more of them. When I gave her a quick smile, she turned red and almost tripped over thin air while hurrying into the kitchen. Angel gave me a small, worried look. Before I could ask her what's wrong, Ella came back with towels. Dr. Martinez started dabbing at Isa's mouth.

"Are you okay, Isa?" Dr. Martinez asked her.

"No." Isa said weakly turning greener than parsley.

"Ella, Max, take Isa to the bathroom and tell her to take it all out." Dr. Martinez instructed.

"Take it all out?" Ella said confused.

Max sighed and took the pained Isa in her arms, "in other words, throw up. Just the favorite time if my day."

Fang followed Max as she knew where she was going.

"Well…hello Iggy." Dr. Martinez said and for the first time, I actually looked at her.

She looked like any mom would. An awesome mom. Her eyes looked old, but in a good way. The way her eyes wrinkled when she smiled looked...nice. Just looking at her wished I had a mom like her. I mean, sure, I have a mom and a dad, but though I didn't actually see their faces after I got my eyesight, I know they wouldn't look half as nice as Dr. Martinez was. It made me kinda sad about it, but still...it's not like I'll get what I anything I want if I cry. That includes a mom.

"How does it feel like to see?" She asked me.

"Just amazing. Really." I smiled.

"Is Isa going to be alright, Dr. Martinez?" Dylan asked.

"Hello Dylan and if she can spit all that stuff out, she just might be alright."

_Please make her spit all that crap out._

Then I actually looked at Ella's house for once. It was big, but at the same time it was cozy.

"What was that green stuff?" Gazzy asked.

"It looks and smells like a strong drug of some sort. Thankfully, as told to me by Jeb, your bodies have an advanced healing power. Your chemoreceptors are more exceptional than a normal human being's and the neur—"

"Mom…..kiddie language here." Ella said.

I would have laughed if I wasn't so serious.

Dr. Martinez just smiled, "Isa's body is trying to get the drug out by vomiting. Before it takes a full shutdown."

"What do you mean by that?" Nudge asked her.

"If she shuts down, she won't be able to respond. It's a bit like coma. The problem is, actually, there are two problems: Whether she'll respond or not if she shuts down or when will she wake up." Dr. Martinez explained.

I felt the entire flock's breath was taken away. I cursed under my breath and jumped over the table to get Isa. Max was just coming out of the bathroom with a doozy-looking and red Isa.

"Hi….Max's…m…..m…" She was about to say until she fell asleep. She really didn't look good.

"She needs rest. Ella, can you help her to your room?" Dr. Martinez asked Ella.

Ella looked at her, "My room? Oh…I can't carry her by myself."

"I'll help you." I said taking one of Isa's arms.

Angel then came, "No, it's okay, Iggy. I'll help Ella."

"I got it, Angel." I smiled to her, but Angel didn't look reassured. I wondered what was wrong.

Ella took the other arm and we started to carry Isa up the stairs.

"So…..you….you got your eye sight back." Ella murmured as we walked upstairs.

I nodded, "That's how I can see."

Ella just nodded, "Isa…..her name's Isa, right?"

"Yes. Isabelle." I smiled.

"Do…you call her…..Ella too? Cuz, y'know, Ella…..Isabelle…" Ella asked me. It was weird; she was really awkward around me.

"Nah. The only names she has is Isa, Isabelle, and Issy. The last one is to only make her mad." I laughed.

Ella did a small, nervous laugh.

"She's…Isa's really pretty." Ella whispered almost looking away.

"You should see her in the morning. Especially Thursdays. You won't exactly call her pretty then." I winked and Ella gave me an instant smile.

"That's meeean." She smiled.

"Just sayin'" I smiled though I didn't mean what I said. We finally got to Ella's room and I placed Isa on Ella's bed.

"She's kinda dirty." I said removing Isa's caked-mud flip flops.

"I don't mind." Ella said looking away.

I sighed and pushed away some hair from Isa's face.

_She looks so….looks so tired….._

I got up and actually look at Ella's room. It had a nice window right where she would wake up. It was painted and had some stickers and posters from movies on the walls.

"Nice wall color." I smirked when I saw the baby pink.

When I didn't hear any reply, I turned around to see Ella deep in thought.

"Ella?"

She snapped out of it and then stuck her tongue out at me.

"I was nine, alright. I used to love pink. It used to be my favorite color."

"How about now?"

"Purple." Ella simply replied.

"Close enough."

She just laughed and I smiled back.

"You should smile more. You look cuter." I said to the thirteen-year old.

I turned around to go downstairs not knowing I just left that thirteen-year old blushing redder than a fire engine.

* * *

"What exactly happened?" Dr. Martinez asked Max.

She looked tired. I wouldn't blame her. It was one in the freakin' morning.

"She started having seizures." Fang coughed. Guy was coughing a lot that day.

"While unconscious?" Dr. Martinez said raising an eyebrow.

"I….I dunno…She started spazzin' out right when we put a step on your porch." Max shrugged rubbing her temples.

"It was scary to see her like that." Nudge said curling up next to Max. Max just smoothened Nudge's hair to comfort her.

Dr. Martinez turned to Angel, "Angel, did you happen to read Isa's mind?"

"No…I can't." She mumbled.

Something was wrong with Angel and I had a strange feeling it was about me.

"Oh…wait, what do you mean by 'You can't'?" Dr. Martinez asked raising a tired eyebrow.

"Both of our minds…..re….rep…."

"Repel." Dylan helped.

"Yeah. That. We both can read minds so we repel each other." Angel nodded.

"Oh….she can read minds too?" Dr. Martinez said with the 'wow' look on her face.

We all nodded and out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Ella stiffen.

"What other powers does she have?"

"She can bring out force-fields. Can be a shield sort of thing." Gazzy answered.

"A force-field? I do not think that is the case for her seizures. Any others?" Dr. Martinez asked sitting back in her chair.

"OH! She can get visions from the future." Nudge added.

That made Dr. Martinez lean forward in her seat, "Visions? How does she get them?"

"She freezes up. Her pupils fill her entire eye, then she spazzes, and then comes back to normal." Angel replied.

Dr. Martinez snapped her fingers, "That just might be it. I think what you mean by 'spazzes' is an involuntary muscle movement. So when she might have started to move crazily, she might have gotten a vision. The only problem is that, how can she get a vision from her mind while she's unconscious? Both the body and mind have to be alert for that. One cannot perform well without the other. It is clinically impossible for such a thing to exist…"

We all just looked at each other as we digested that thought.

_What if….what if it does exist?_

"Mom….what if….what if what you're saying is true?" Max murmured.

"As I said, that is clinically impossible. The mind and the body have an extraordinary link that even scientists cannot figure out. Much less mad scientists too. To be able to break that link requires many years of studying and the equipment is unbelievably expensive. It is extremely difficult to split such a link." Dr. Martinez shook her head.

"Mom….our _DNA_ got split." Max said and she looked pained.

"I know, Max….. But believe it or not, Max, but that is possible for mad scientists. I'm not saying what you and the flock have been through is easy, but this is…this is beyond imagination. To split the mind and the body, you need to be a crazy, horrible mad scientist to be able to do such a thing. Though I have never done it, I could easily tell splitting DNA is much easier than splitting that unique link. The process is very risky, not to mention very painful for the subject. But why are you all so concerned with that? That is not the case though." Dr. Martinez explained.

Max squeezed his eyes painfully and Dr. Martinez widened her eyes. And so did Ella's.

"You're not saying…"

"It's true….."

"How is she still living?" Ella blurted out.

The flock winced.

"Don't say that, Ella." Dr. Martinez nodded to her and Ella turned pink.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"So…..she basically got a vision while unconscious. She just needs a lot of rest, right? Now that she got all that crap outta her?" Max asked.

Dr. Martinez nodded, "A lot of it. As much as she can get." Dr. Martinez then smiled tiredly. She absorbed a lot that day to even think, "I'm guessing you all are very hungry."

"'Starving' is more likely the word." We heard Nudge mutter.

We all laughed. It felt good to laugh after so many scary incidents.

"Let's have dinner." Dr. Martinez said while we walke…okay, it was more like running, but sure, we RAN to the dining table.

"Dinner at _two_ in the morning?" I heard Ella mutter.

I laughed. Ella noticed and she turned red. I then wondered if she was sick. Whaaaaaaaaat? She was turning red a lot.

"Tacos? The one and only Dr. Martinez's tacos?" Gazzy exclaimed in glee.

Dr. Martinez chuckled, "That's the one."

We dug in and after eating three tacos, Ella asked me, "Iggy…..what happened to your HAND?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and just looked at each other.

"Oh…you're right, Ella. Iggy, what happened to your hand?" Dr. Martinez asked me gently touching my very dry-looking hand.

"Max?" Ella called out.

Max then told the entire story of the fake Jeb incident.

"Oh my gosh…but why did he come in the first place?"

"Isa." Max simply replied.

"What?"

Max just looked at me then and I understood what she was thinking, "I don't think Isa will mind if you tell. She will feel insecure at first, but she will get used to it. You're only telling your mom."

Max then nodded and then told the entire story for what happened to Isa and how that scientist was getting filled with crazy revenge to catch her.

"Omigod…." Ella murmured.

"Wait…if the original her looks like Fang's mom, then does that mean….." Dr. Martinez tried to think.

Fang looked up, "Yeah…..She's my little sister."

"Seriously?" Ella exclaimed.

"So….she looks like your mom right now…."

"A mix of her, yeah." Fang nodded.

"Did…did the original come back?" Ella asked with her big eyes even bigger.

""No…she didn't."

"Is she even alive for Isa to get her real body back?" Ella whispered.

The flock winced again.

Ella turned bright red, "Sorry."

There was an awkward silence and Dr. Martinez finally broke it.

"Alright. Its late night. Anyone sleepy?"

"I am." Nudge murmured and she rested her head on the table.

"Not there, sleepyhead. Upstairs." Max smiled as she patted Nudge's curls.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Ella asked Dr. Martinez as she walked upstairs.

"In your room, of course. There's a sleeping bag in your closet. To the right." Dr. Martinez replied and we all trudged upstairs.

I went to the room Gazzy was in and pulled off whatever was left of my suit coat. It was almost like a bunch of rags tied together. I nestled right on the sleeping bag and sighed as I closed my eyes.

"Isa's gonna be alright, right Ig?" Gazzy asked me.

I opened my eyes to see Gazzy just sitting there deep in thought.

"She's gonna be fine, Gasman. No worries."

"Hope so." Gazzy said before falling asleep.

It felt so good to be in a safe house again. No more running and real food. Felt really good. When I just couldn't fall asleep, I went to Ella's room.

"Oh…..hi Iggy." Ella said when I walked in. Max was with her too along with Dr. Martinez.

"Hey. What happened, Dr. Martinez?" I asked when she was looking worriedly at Max.

"Her wings, Iggy. One of her wings is in a total bad shape. Why did you fly on it, Max?" Dr. Martinez said to Max.

"But I couldn't just walk." Max whined.

"Then run, but you can't fly on this. You're not flying for two weeks, alright? Two weeks, even in bird-kid healing weeks."

Ella and I grinned as we looked at Dr. Martinez and Max "fighting".

"How is she?" I asked Max as I looked at Isa.

She had her covers all the way up to her chin and she looked somewhat relieved.

"What happened to Isa's foot, Max?" Ella asked.

I looked at Isa's foot which also looked shrunk like mine. Just then, Nudge happened to come in and she turned pink as she heard the question.

"Oh hi Nudge." Ella chirped not knowing the situation.

"It…..it….it was cuz of me." Nudge whispered.

"You did that?" Ella said panicky as she looked at Nudge in shock.

"She didn't mean it." Max said coming to Nudge's rescue, "She can't control her new power yet. Besides, Isa didn't mind."

"New power?" Dr. Martinez asked raising an eyebrow.

"She can…she can make poison come out of her fingertips." Max explained and just then Ella stiffened.

Dr. Martinez carefully laid out her words, "She cannot…control it? Is it according to something?"

"My…..my mood. Whenever I'm excited or something." Nudge whispered so quietly that even I could barely hear. Iggy, the guy with the heightened four sense including hearing.

"Is it…..deadly?" Dr. Martinez asked once again carefully laying out her words.

"No…..just poisonous. It can hurt you badly, but not kill you. Just a lot of pain." Max tried to explain.

"I think I can cure whatever is happening to Iggy's hand and Isa's foot. Come with me, Nudge." Dr. Martinez said trying to smile warmly and Nudge hesitatingly took her hand.

"You'll be fine. I'm coming with you." Max said taking Nudge downstairs with Dr. Martinez.

That left me alone with Ella. Well, Isa too, but she was sleeping.

"Um…d you need more blankets or something?" Ella asked me.

I didn't know why it felt so awkward, "Uh….no…..I'm gonna go now. Good night."

"Good night and don't blow up the room, please." Ella grinned and I just laughed.

_Funny girl…._

* * *

**Max POV**

I yawned as I sat down with a plateful of pancakes. I went to sleep at four in the morning. Nudge was so scared yesterday as Mom took a sample of the poison she generates. But at least I woke up at nine. I poured almost half the maple syrup on my pancakes and almost moaned as I took a bite of the pancakes.

"Isa woke up?" I asked with a mouthful of food.

Fang shook his head.

"She's still sick?"

Fang nodded and then coughed.

"Can I have one more, Dr. Martinez?" Gazzy said with maple syrup dripping down his chin.

"Sure." Mom called out form the kitchen. I just love her.

"Max, don't put the entire thing." Ella whined and I just laughed.

Iggy then came in with his hair all wet and I scowled ta him.

"You're gonna get sick if you don't dry that."

He then shook his head and water droplets fell all over Ella and she almost reflexively scowled at him. She then realized who it was and then she turned red.

_Why is she so red? Oh God, don't tell me she's sick too. It's not even the flu season!_

Iggy just laughed, "Sorry."

"N-no problem." Ella stuttered focusing do deeply on her pancake.

_Weird….._

When I was done with my pancakes, I flopped on the couch watching some TV. Soon everyone was done and sat near the TV too. I flipped through some channels and got so bored.

"Put Nickelodeon!" Nudge exclaimed now all hyped up on that good ol' sugar.

"Yeah, go SpongeBob!" Gazzy cheered.

"How about Disney?" Angel asked.

"Disney is filled with princesses in the morning." I said and Angel just looked at me. I gave her a warning look, "Ange, don't make me buy a tinfoil hat."

Angle just sighed, "Fiiiine."

I gave her another look and turned back to the TV to see the channel it was on. It was just FOX 5. With our freakin' faces on it.

"When we did the search, there was nothing in there telling us what was there. Except these birth certificates." The police said in the news.

"Aw, come on! They couldn't find any other picture? I look horrible in that!" Nudge exclaimed and everyone just looked at her.

"Really? Really?" Was the look on everyone's faces.

"Just sayin'." She shrugged.

"From the video taken from a traffic light footage, it shows a clear angle of these kids taking off. Yes, you have heard me. Taking off. Not like a rocket. Not like clothes. Like a bird." The anchor said.

"It's a bird. It's a plane. No, IT'S A BIRD-KID!" Gazzy exclaimed as he stood up on the couch.

We looked at him and he sank down into his seat.

"What? If I said Superman, it wouldn't be original." He murmured.

I snorted, "He's right in a way."

"Wait…..what happened to all our stuff?" I asked.

"Some elves came along and took it away." Dylan said.

"Named Jeb." Iggy continued.

"He did call early morning to see if you guys came in." Mom nodded.

There was silence and the guy kept on going on how if they find us, they will ask us questions and stuff. And charge us for the damage.

"Wow, Max, you're on the news! Oh wow! Lucky!" Ella exclaimed.

"Ella, do you see those big capital letters right next to our names? That one with the 'W'?" I sighed as I sat back.

"What word? …..The word: 'Wanted'?"

"Yeah. That's not exactly good." I said relieved we don't even stay in the same state anymore.

"John, is it true that these kids are referred to as a 'flock' because they are human/bird hybrids? It says that under website by a fifteen-year old hybrid named Fang." The news guy said and then the news transitioned to some guy standing under a tree in front of her old house.

"I believe so Adam. These are some of the students from the school Madeline Race and her…..special group went to." The guy said.

Iggy shorted, "Check that out. 'Special group'"

"You guys been to a school? But why?" Mom asked.

"Long story, Mom." I said and sat back to see who was gonna talk.

Then our eyes widened as we saw Lily talking.

"I never knew this was going to happen. Never suspected a single thing. They actually blended in so well!" Lily exclaimed.

"Pulling a fire alarm is not what I call blending in." I said giving a look to Iggy.

He just grinned.

"And O-M-G that was Fang. I can't believe I couldn't recognize him! I think it's cuz of his hair, he grows it too much. He's the coolest guy I ever met! And I—"

"Thank you. Now, to the next student." The guy interrupted moving on.

"But I wasn't done!" Was heard in the background.

This time, _my _eyes widened as I realized who was talking. Dominique.

"God…that just might be the best day I ever had in my life. The funny thing is that, I looked up to Max." Dominique said.

My mouth dropped open.

"Funny, isn't it? I cussed her out and she helped me out. And good God, when she kicked that Eraser's a(BEEP)? Gosh, that was amazing. I wish she was my cheerleader coach, she can teach me some ninja moves."

The anchor chuckled nervously (He must think that all teenagers are weird now), "Thank you for your descriptive comment. Here's the last one, but she didn't go to the high school. She went to the same school as the hybrid named…what was his name?"

A guy came in with a piece of paper and the anchor guy read it and gave that guy a look. The guy just shrugged.

"What kind of name is this?" We heard the anchor mutter.

Then he finally realized the camera was still rolling and went on, "She went to the same school as the hybrid Gasman."

We cracked up as he said Gazzy's name. Ghas-maaan…I mean, who even says that? Sounded like a hippie roaming around in the streets of California. Then what surprised me was that the girl from Gazzy's school I saved was on TV.

_What was her name again?_

"What's Anne doing on TV?" I heard Gazzy whisper.

"Uh…..I feel dumb for not saying it before, but thank you, Max! And um….it's Gazzy, right? I like Gazzy much more than Andrew, anyway. Sorry for telling on you, Gazzy. I didn't mean to. I thought Derek was all nice and everything, but I was wrong. So sorry! Hope you're safe and I hope I see you again." She smiled and ended it off with a flying kiss.

Then the news went on to another thing and I grinned deviously as I turned around.

"Looks like somebody got a lady friend." I sang to the apple-red Gazzy.

"Shut up, Max." Gazzy muttered.

"You hid this secret from your best friend?" Iggy grinned looking "hurt".

"Yeah, Gazzy, how could you?" Nudge grinned.

"What secret? There's no secret. Wha are you guys talking about?" Gazzy sid then turning scarlet.

"You even hid it from me? Your little sister?" Angel gasped and then smirked.

"Oh shut up, guys." Gazzy said sounding anxious.

"I think 'Anne' is an adorable name." Ella grinned.

"Matches with 'Gazzy' perfectly." Nudge grinned.

"_How_?"

"She's pretty too." Dylan winked.

"Oh shut up, guys." Gazzy said fully red storming out of the room.

"Well, what do you know? Lily was squealing for Fang." Iggy smirked.

"I wasn't even surprised." Nudge laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

_They should see him when's angry. You won't exactly be squealing then. You'll be screaming. For your life._

"Is somebody jealous?" Ella teased.

"Me? Jealous? Pssccch, yeah right." I said getting up.

_She was just squealing. Besides, I like Lily and it's….._

"She is." Angel grinned.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I pretended to be deeply interested with a bowl that had blue flowers on it. Right before I could burn a hole in the bowl, a voice behind me made me jump.

"Don't do that." I scowled when I realized it was Fang.

"Are you?" He asked me.

"Am I what?" I said crossing my hands.

"Jealous?" Just then, I really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Don't talk stupid, Fang." I said and for some reason, my heartbeat increased as I realized we were the only two in the kitchen.

_Since when was I so Fang-crazy?_

_Voice: Always._

_**SHUT UP**__ AND LEAVE!_

"So sad….." Fang murmured almost blending in with the cupboard.

"What?" I said nudging him so he's visible again.

"I got all the good looks." He smirked.

I just rolled my eyes and turned around to do the dishes, "Oh God…."

Fang then 'sighed', "Oh…why did I get so many good looks?"

I rolled my eyes again and muttered, "And how come no brain along with it?"

"What?" He coughed.

"Nothing."

He chuckled and it made my heart thud even faster that I could even hear it in my ears.

_I really do hate this…._

I turned around to face Fang, "Don't worry, Fang."

"What?"

"You're sunburned." I said touching his tanned cheek. It was really warm.

When he didn't say anything, I kept going.

"You have freakin' samurai hair." I said almost keeping my suds-filled hands on his hair.

He stopped me and held my hand, "So?"

"I'm just sa—"

He then kissed me full-on and I had to lean against the sink for support. It felt so, so, so, so good to kiss Fang. It made my emotions go wild. It felt…..it felt like it was electric almost. I didn't mind that I ahd to be on my tippie-toes to kiss him then. Until I realized something was wrong. I then broke off the kiss to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Fang…..you're hot."

"Max, that's kinda the wrong time to say th—"

"No, I don't mean that. I mean hot hot. Fang, you're burning." I said finally realizing how red he was. And it wasn't cuz of his sunburn.

"I feel fine." He said and then had to cough.

I kept my hand on his forehead and I just then realized how hot he was, "Holy crap, Fang, you're…..you need to lie down."

"I feel fine." He said blinking his eyes and he really did look dazed.

"Fang, are you….?"

And just then, he passed out falling on me. And the last thing I remembered was me screaming for help.

* * *

Review? Hopefully 10 reviews? Pretty please? :)


	65. The Risk

HEY GUYS! :DD Long time, no see! I'm so sorry, HS just got a new level harder so I gotta work a lot DX So I really hope you're not mad at me and will read this chapter and try not to kill me :D A bit dramatic, but some cutesy stuff, so beware of cheesiness! 

**Thanks:**

FloridaGirl11 (I know right! There are no fanfic that talk about that! I'm thinking of being the first one ;))

Whisper13 (I'm totally fine being your virtual sis :) and I suggest the one that is the closest to your age because it's much easier for you to understand the guy and him to you :) and lol, fine, I'll just send Fang, but I'm keeping Iggy ;) (Second review) I act the same way when there's a science quiz -_- don't u just hate them and are your sure this is you becuz in ur last review, it said u were Christian and you don't cuss and stuff. Is this Hahalala? ;) (Third review) AWWW, that idiot…..you should be mad, u have every right to be. I would. And when I'm angry (which I never am), it gets very ugly. And yeah, join the club, I'm not exactly a boy-fan either *sigh* I really hope you get over him cuz no one deserves your extra thoughts when they don't deserve it. (fourth review) hey, no problem in asking me, I really don't mind :) and if he is going to act like a jerk, then let him. If you respond to his threats like "No, please don't!" then he will tell so he can see your reaction. Bullies do that, they crave for your pained reaction. If you're neutral, then nothing will happen. And if that jerk really does tell him, then I'm gonna be behind you with a bulldozer and you can hold the axe and Hahalala will dig his burial hole for us. And I know it sounds like 'Oh my gosh! He knows I like him!', but trust me, if you guys have a good relationship, then everything will be tossed aside. It happened to me once (I said he was cute, sometimes boy interpret things wrong -_-) and I got pissed, but he didn't seem to mind. He was all kind saying he's not interested and we are still BEST friends today. So hakuna matatata, girl ;))

BurnhamLover (Awww, don't worry, Prince Forrrest will come one day to your city just for you :) and aw, thanks for saying that! :D)

ixdookiie (Are you Korean? If you arem, have you heard of SHINee? It's a music band…They're pretty good :) and you'll see what happened to Fang REALLY in the next chapter after this and haha, no problem, I don't really expect you to remember what you said :D)

Rikku3198 (Hahaha, you know me to well ;))) And yeah, I'm looking forward to that long story, I wonder what it's about. Well Rikku3198, knowing you, I know it's gonna be a big surprise ;D)

SliverStar121 (Aww, lol XD Sorrryyyyy, and yeah, the people in my book tend to get sick a lot. And you have a dog? What's his/her name? I like dogs :D)

(Hehehe, thankz man. And YES! I love pie. To be more exact, apple pie and berry pie. How about you, my friend?)

Andybvb (Thanks, man. Really, appreciate it. If you gonna read Maximum Rdie, stop at the third book, gets crazy after. Hope to see your review again :_

.lover (I really do agree with your opinion :) It's very well-reasoned and though crushes sometimes work, we will have to see what will happen in this story :) and thanks for reviewing, it means a lot when you guys answer my questions :D and hey, thanks for favoriting and alerting, means A LOT :DD)

fanficsrock11 (Thanks for favoriting! :D)

Smiley (Me too ): I hate it when he's sick too, but he's not going to get well YET. I think I'm a really mean person in general for mistreating my story characters ;))

U.S.123 (Love you, U.S.123 :D And haha, are you still pissed? I think I might be going crazy X.X)

boxtoplad999 (Hhahaha, just a little mom/daughter relationship fluff there :) Thanks for elling me you like ti, I really do appreciate it when reviewers tell me a specific part in the chapter they liked. Makes me feel like writing that more and that I will do ;D)

Hahalala (Have fun on the holidays! If I were you, I would sleep the entire thing. :D Is it fall in your area? My area is already winter-ish. It's going to snow here, so I gotta go buy gloves. Have a good holiday break :D (Second review) I'm not really sure if he's a poser. But if he is, then that's too bad. If he's not, then yay :D)

sopranokittythegreat (I like people who are family-oriented :) I'm glad to meet one! :D And aww, thanx for sneaking out and reviewing, it really means a lot. Like seriously, I don't have many fans that sneak on the computer though their moms might get mad just to review my story. I really am touched :') and about Fang, you're somewhat close, but not really, but you're getting there :D You're a really good guesser, can't wait to see you reaction for the upcoming chapters :D)

Madell X (Thanks for favoriting :D)

* * *

**Max POV**

"Your house is now a hospital." I muttered grumbling as I grabbed a towel and some water along with a glass of hot milk.

"Tell me about it." Ella said grabbing a thermometer.

"And we're both nurses." I muttered back.

We both trudged upstairs to the room Fang was "sleeping" in.

"Are you okay, dude? You're all red and stuff." We heard Iggy ask Fang.

"He's fine. Don't stress too much on him." I said giving a look to Fang.

_I need to stop being so hypocritical._

He was red, but when we carried him upstairs he was redder. He coughed just giving me a blank look. Like literally, there's nothing expressive on his face.

"Amazing. He can even do that when he's sick like a puppy." I muttered under my breath.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." He said rolling his eyes.

_Can we please remember the girl who got so freakin' worried that she might have popped a nerve carrying, you heard me, carrying you, Mr. Over 6 Foot, upstairs. Is that an easy job? NO. And who did it? That would be MOI. And who broke her back? That would be MOI __**AGAIN**__._

Angel smiled and I shrugged sighing as I dipped the towel into the water.

"You were kinda like Humpty Dumpty down there. Falling and stuff." Nudge grinned at Fang.

Fang then coughed and every time he did, I winced. He then said, "Great. Now I'm the fat guy."

"Open your mouth." Ella said to Fang.

"Wha—"

Ella shoved the thermometer the second he opened his mouth and gave him the DO-NOT-OPEN-YOUR-MOUTH look. I love my little sister. And when she took the thermometer out, her eyes turned to the size of the grenades Gazzy and Iggy make. And those aren't exactly the size of your average cupcakes.

"Is this normal for you guys?" Ella asked me showing the thermometer.

"That's just above five degrees normal for us." Nudge said peering over my shoulder.

"He's got the flu." Gazzy said looking at it. He didn't even have to stand on his tippy toes. I swear, he can pass by for a thirteen-year old with his height.

"Oh great." Fang muttered/groaned.

"Just above five degrees? That's "just above" dying for us!" Ella said twitching her eyes.

"Sadly, we're not your species. Not even close to it." I said looking at Ella straight in the eye.

She sighed, "That's true."

* * *

**Fang POV**

I'm not a whiner, but I whined so much mentally that I think I'm starting to get Voices. My headache was right in the center of my forehead and it hurt so much, it felt like a migraine. Normally, I could bear it, but that day's was completely unbearable. I wasn't even able to get myself off the bed without groaning. Good thing Max was the only one in my room that time.

"How'd you get sick so fast?" Max asked me as she kept new and cool rag on my forehead. INSTANT RELIEF.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"Your temperature is too high for it to be an 'I dunno' Even for a bird-kid." Max said giving me a tablet.

"What is this?"

"It's a tablet. A pain-relief tablet." She replied giving me water next.

I know that, smart one. Is it the right one?" I asked her.

"Of course, Fang, would I ever give you something dangerous?" Max said with a smirk.

I opened my mouth to answer it, but she cut me off, "Actually….don't answer that."

I smirked and took the water and drank.

"Don't move from your seat our you'll get more sick and then you will have to stay in that spot for more than a week and by that time, Isa will wake up and you know, oh you KNOW, what I'm talking about."

"She's going to freak." I groaned.

"Right." She said giving me a glass of milk.

I just stared at her hand.

"Anytime now, Fang." Max said after a minute.

"That's milk." I said.

"Why thank you, I totally did not know that, Captain Obvious." Max said rolling her eyes.

"I don't do milk."

"Well….now you do. Drink it, Fang." Max said with a stubborn scowl on her face.

I turned the other way around to avoid her.

"Fang, if you don't turn around in three seconds, this hot milk is not gonna be in the glass anymore." She threatened and I groaned. Cuz I knew she would really do it if I don't turn around. That's the annoying part about Max.

"Fang, I am—"

I turned around and took the glass.

_I love her, but she's just so impossible._

She left the room and the second she did, I kept the glass under the bed. I sighed and pulled the covers over my head trying to fall asleep. I closed my eyes trying to tune out the stupid headache. I almost fell asleep until I felt something burning. Something burning my face. When it got too hot, I opened my eyes and looked around for the source.

Max.

She was burning holes with her extra-special-only-reserved-for-me glare. The hands (More like fists…) on the hips really complimented the image too. I gave her a look and she narrowed her eyes towards the glass of milk under my bread.

_You got to be kidding…_

I slowly grabbed the glass under my bed and drank it. When I was done, I wiped my mouth and she gave me a somewhat less glare.

"Good job, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Max said with a fake smile and then before I could say anything she said, "Don't answer that."

I threw the covers over my head and wanted to groan the sickness out. Was funny, the warm milk was making me fall asleep. And honestly, I felt somewhat better than before. It even made my eyes heavy.

I don't how she read my mind, but Max said, "I won't say I told you so."

I flipped over the covers, "You just did."

She just smirked at me and left closing the door.

"God, I love her." I said before falling asleep.

* * *

**IGGY POV**

"Now that Mom's went to work, I can read." Ella said falling back on the sofa.

"I'm sooo tired." Nudge groaned as she sat on the sofa next to Ella.

"Hey Iggy, do you want me to read you a book?" Ella asked me.

I stretched and was wondering about how Isa was feeling to even hear her.

"Iggy?" Ella said sounding a bit impatient.

"Oh." I said snapping out of it, "No, its fine….."

"So you don't want me to read anything? Since you got your eyesight and everything..." Ella said with a half sad look on her face.

"I'm more of a movies guy now. But I don't mind you reading them to me." I smiled.

Ella smiled back, "Alright then, let's get started then."

She grabbed a book and I sat next to her as she flipped through the pages. I don't know why, but the minute I sat next to her, I felt like Ella was breathing too hard or something.

_Is she sick or something?_

"This is the part when Harry Potter first meets Ron Weasley." Ella said pointing to a paragraph in a thick book. I wondered how people actually read those. There were so many pages!

"Oh yeah...I know about Harry Potter. He's the cool dude with the lightning scar, right?"

"Yeah...wait, how do you know? I mean, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I just wondered. Y'know, since you guys don't really have a library at home and you don't exactly read books. I'm not trying to be offensive or anything and-"

"Hey, none taken. You read books with words in it; I make bombs with explosive stuff in it. Totally fine."

She laughed, "How'd you get to know about it?"

"Isa wouldn't let me go until she explained almost everything about it. She even made me watch the movies with her. Not exactly my definition of fun, but the fighting and magic was cool."

"She never did stop talking about it." Nudge nodded.

"Funny hearing it from you, Nudge." I laughed.

She just grinned.

Ella's face looked a bit sunken then, "Isa...Isa did?"

"Yeah, everyone else was too 'busy' so she grabbed me. I don't mind though. It was with her." I smiled.

Ella widened her eyes and blurted, "Are you and Isa going out or something?"

I nodded. Funny, if Ella asked me when I first started going out with Isa, I would have turned redder than a fire truck.

"They've been sick lovebird. You should have seen them, tooooo adorable." Nudge gushed.

Ella's face looked stunned, "You...you like Isa?"

"She's kinda zombie-like right now, but once you see her when she's okay, you'll like her." I grinned.

Ella gave me a somewhat sad look, "I'll like her?"

"Max loves her. To get her to love someone is kinda hard so you can easily guess that you will like her."

"True that." Nudge agreed.

"Iggy, how can you like Isa through...all that horrible stuff she's been through?"

"I like her for who she is. But It's not I haven't been through it either. I can understand how she feels and everything. And I know that she almost got...tortured by this mad scientist. But still, I like her cuz she's an amazing person. I don't mind her being a bit closed off, in a different body than hers, the way she always likes to read my mind but can't, her horrible acting skills, or her constant charging off saving someone she doesn't even like." I shrugged.

"Hey Iggy, I've been wondering. When did you actually ask her out?" Nudge asked me.

I was getting a bit shy, maybe even awkward-feeling, from answering all the questions about Isa and I, but I kept quiet.

"When we bought dresses. We spied on you guys and stuff? I think that it was sometime before Miranda's birthday? Remember Miranda? Bubbly and rich?"

"OH! I remember that! But wait…where did you ask her out? We were in a mall."

"And…..?"

"So where did you ask her? Macy's? JCPenney? Oh and for Pete's sake, don't please don't say GameStop."

I just looked at Nudge, "The…..the pizza place. And I don't know any Pete."

Nudge gave me a look, "Seriously? A PIZZA PLACE? Very romantic, Iggy. VERY. Every girl dreams of getting asked out somewhere really sweet. Under the moonlight, at a beach, just when a shooting star falls. And you just go along and ask her out in a pizza place."

"Isa didn't mind," I countered, "I can't ask her out in a café or a school. I might blow up something so I picked someplace safe."

"And your choice is a pizzeria." Nudge said still giving me a look.

I just shrugged and she just shook her head.

"Do you love her?" Ella asked me and then she wiped her eyes.

I turned to look at her and I noticed there was something wet coming out of the corners from her eyes. Tears.

"Whoa, wait, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," She sniffed with her eyes a bit red, "They're allergies."

"Oh...I thought you were crying on how great I asked out Isa" I grinned.

She sniffed and gave a small smile, "You can say that."

I just laughed.

"You didn't answer my question, Iggy..." Ella whispered.

Then her aura hit me hard on the head. It was an electrifying green that shadowed her and I could feel it trying to sting me. It was kinda like the color of Isa's shirt.

_I have never seen this color before. What...How is Ella feeling? Is she feeling okay?_

"Iggy?"

I decide not to bring it up, "Huh? What?"

"Do...Do you love...Isa?" Ella asked with so much difficulty that I couldn't understand how hard it was to ask that.

"Yeah...I really do." I smiled, "I love her a lot."

"Awww…if I only could record that. Isa would be redder than a berry." Nudge smiled.

"You've changed...Iggy. You changed a lot..." Ella said after a long moment.

I gave her a confused look and then grinned, "Not really, Max still screams at me. And I'm still the pyro everyone knows and loves."

"Yeah...loves..." Ella said with a new, almost brave-ish look in her eyes.

She turned to me and before I could ask her what she was talking about, I heard a loud crash come from upstairs. And it came right from Isa's room.

{NSERT BREAKLINE}

I ran upstairs two steps at a time to Isa's room huffing as I tried to find out what happened. Isa was awake and she was groaning rubbing her head that came into contact with the floor.

Max behind me, went over to Isa and tried to help her up, "Oh Isa. You and your brother really do like falling huh? Siblings are so alike sometimes. He fell in the kitchen and you fell from your bed."

Gazzy rushed into the room and Max turned to him, "Call Mom."

He nodded and rushed out the minute he told her.

Ella finally came up the stairs and walked into the room and widened her eyes when she saw Isa. Don't tell anyone, but I still have that effect too. Isa was too pretty. Well…..at least to me.

"Ouch, that made a dent. You have a strong head, Isa." Max murmured to Isa lifting her off of the floor.

"Where am I?" Isa murmured and I sat next to her.

"Iggy, do your healing magic." Max said getting up.

"Dr. Martinez is on the way!" Gazzy yelled form downstairs.

I grabbed Isa's hand and she groaned.

"Too tight." She whispered.

I released my grip and winced, "Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Like….like….."

"Crap?"

"That's an understatement." She groaned and I kept a hand to her forehead as if she was still six.

Burning wasn't the only word to describe her temperature. It was enough to fry an egg.

"Water." She croaked.

"Getting it." Dylan said appearing out of nowhere.

"Go to sleep, Isa." I said gently.

"Don't wanna." She croaked back.

"You're so stubborn, Isa." I smiled.

She was barely able to keep her eyes open, but she managed a smile.

"Where…..where am I?" She whispered and Dylan just came.

I gave her the water he brought and she must have got some energy from it, because she opened her eyes widely.

"You're at Dr. Martinez's house." I replied.

"Dr. Martinez?"

"Max's mom."

"I'm here." Dr. Martinez said coming out of nowhere.

"That was fast." Max said moving to give Dr. Martinez some space.

"Work's less than 10 miles away. Plus I drove my car full speed." She said taking out her stethoscope.

I moved slightly away for Dr. Martinez and she smiled at Isa.

"Max told little about you, but you seem one of her cherished family member." Dr. Martinez told Isa.

Isa chuckled (coughed, basically). Dr. Martinez checked her heartbeat and she nodded, "That's pretty good. She's going to be fine now. However she still needs tons and tons of rest."

And that's when Isa started hyperventilating. REALLY BAD.

"I…..I can't hear anything…" She said catching her ears.

That instantly got me on my feet.

"Wait….didn't you hear what we just said?"

"I did….but I can't hear anything! Max!" Isa screamed.

Max rushed to Isa, "What happened, Isa? You just said you can hear us, what do you mean by you can't hear us?"

"I…it's so quiet!" Isa cried out and I saw tears coming out of her eyes.

"Isa, you're screaming! That's not quiet!" I said trying to be as patient as possible, btu what Isa was saying drove me nuts.

"That's not possible." We heard Angel whisper from behind us.

We all turned around to look at her.

"What happened, Ange?" Dylan asked her.

"I…..I can read Isa's mind." She whispered.

We were breathless for a minute.

"That's…..that's impossible." Max whispered.

"Didn't you previously say they both repel since they both read minds?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"I dunno…." Max said exhaling loudly.

"It's so silent….wait….." Isa said clutching her head.

"You guys….Isa just lost her power." Angel said with an unreadable one.

_Lost…..a power? Is that…..is that even possible?_

Tears started to stream down Isa's face as she realized what happened.

"How can that be possible? Is it even? Did I lose anything else? Do I still have my wings?" She whimpered.

I never seen her so weak before and to tell the truth, it kinda scared me. And she was turning ridiculous, she still had her wings.

"Isa, be realistic, you still have your wings. See?" I said reaching my hand outward to feel the slightest bulge on her back.

But the moment I touched her, a strong force stung my fingers and I went flying backwards hitting the bookshelf behind me making all the hard books land on my head.

"Oh my gosh." Isa said rushing towards me and I could tell that it hurt to even move an inch. It even showed on her face.

When she tried to touch my scratched cheek, I got stung again and this time by the face. I almost screamed in pain if she kept holding longer.

"Isa….please." I said trying to back up a bit trying not to wince too hard.

The look on Isa's face almost broke my heart because of the shocked look. She edged away and sat back on the bed with everyone looking at her. Ella then came up to me and offered a hand. I took it and got up and Isa sat criss-crossed on the bed looking at her hands.

Max then sat next to her not even caring she might get stung and whispered quietly, "You only lost your mind-reading skills. You still have your other powers, right?"

Isa just looked at Max and the look on her face made me get up and sit right next to her and she said, "It's not about the powers, Max….I feel….restricted. I can't do anything…..It's just so quiet." She said spitting the last sentence out.

Angel went up to Isa and just sat in front of her, "Oh Isa…you can always get a new power, y'know."

"I don't like stinging people, Angel."

"We know you don't. Your body might be….oh what's the word…..malfunctioning and stuff. Everything will go back to normal soon. I promise." Max tried to comfort, but being the stubborn girl she is, Isa didn't really agree.

"You're right, Max. It may not be complete loss. It might be some amount of time. We are not really sure right now. She needs to get better, she is not completely healed. She's struggling to even move an inch." Dr. Martinez nodded.

Isa just looked at her and Max replied for her, "Isa, Dr. Valencia Martinez, or better known as the best mom ever."

Isa widened her eyes and she turned red and meekly said, "Well….I guess I didn't introduce myself right. I'm…I'm Isabelle. It's…..it's nice to meet you."

Dr. Martinez just laughed, "Nice to meet you, Isabelle."

"Call me Isa." Isa mumbled.

Dr. Martinez just smiled warmly.

"This is my sister, Ella. Ella, this is Isabelle. But call her Isa. Two Ella's would be confusing." Max introduced.

Isa gave a smile while Ella smiled back. I felt like Ella's was forced or something, but I thought it was just me. But by then, Ella's aura took a whole new color. It turned electric blue like Dory from Finding Nemo and they looked like flames or something.

"Isa, we need you to stay in one room, alright? You need a lot of rest and for that mind-reading to come back, you would need a lot of rest. And we don't exactly know how long that stinging phase will last, so we have to be extra careful on that issue. Iggy, your entire cheek got red, let's go see what's wrong with it."

I felt my cheek and I felt a bulge on it and it was really warm. Pain shot through me as I touched it. We all left the room except for Angel, Gazzy, and I.

"Are you okay? You really can't read anything?" Gazzy asked her careful of not touching her.

Isa shook her head, "Completely blank."

I touched the bruise again and winced. Isa gave me a sad look and I just smiled.

"Close your ears, kid." I nodded to Angel and Gazzy.

They looked confused, but they listened.

"Hey, listen, can I tell you something?" I asked Isa.

"Listen, I'm sorry, alright. I didn't mean to—"

"I really, really want to kiss you right now. But I can't. Unless I want my lips to look like puffy pillows. Puffy pillows means I can't talk. And when I can't talk,…." I told her.

She turned red and Angel giggled (Is it just me or is she turning back into a seven-year old? Max would be so glad.) as she read Isa's mind. Isa just smiled and turned around to 'sleep'.

"Love you too. Yo Gaz, come on." I said leaving the room.

Just when I thought I was gonna go to my room, someone grabbed me by the shirt collar.

"Mom's calling you, Mr. Cheeseball." Max said dragging me down the stairs.

"There's a more civilized way to do this." I said grabbing my neck as I walked backwards down the stairs.

"There is?" Max said and suddenly I was in Dr. Martinez's library and some of her doctor equipment was out. It was kinda like a science lab with all the fluorescent lighting, but I didn't see any gigantic needles filled with weird green liquids anywhere.

"Good, you arrived, Iggy." Dr. Martinez said inspecting my bruise.

"More like dragged and choked in the process." I muttered giving the look to Max.

She glared back and I shut up. Dr. Martinez took something from my bruise and kept it under a microscope.

"Yes, it is the same type of poison. Box jellyfish." Dr. Martinez said stepping away from the microscope.

"How? How's that possible? Iggy got better." Max asked.

"Apparently he needs rest too, he cannot keep moving." Dr. Martinez replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys. What's going on? What's wrong with me? And what the hell is a box jellyfish?"

"It's a jellyfish which deadly poison that might possibly kill you and if it doesn't, it will look like that." Ella said frankly pointing to my injured hand.

"So, the poison for that is from this jellyfish?" I asked.

Dr. Martinez nodded.

"And that's still in Isa which also means it's on my face. And my hand."

Dr. Martinez nodded.

I ran my fingers in my hair and sighed, "That's not good, is it?"

Max shook her head.

I groaned, "My face is _ruined_."

"And he cares about his face instead." Max muttered.

"You guys are making a cure for this, aren't you?" I asked them looking at my slowly-healing hand ignoring Max.

"The matter at hand right now, Iggy, is that for you guys to even heal from this injury is an incredible thing. The cure will be hard to make, but I will work on it." Dr. Martinez nodded.

I nodded/yawned.

"You should get some sleep. It will help the healing process." Dr. Martinez suggested.

I just yawned again and turned around to go upstairs.

"Hey….." Ella said catching up with me.

"Oh…hey." I replied walking up the stairs.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" She said after a few seconds.

"The same place as last night." I replied with a small smile.

She turned red, "Oh right. I was being stupid or something."

"Oh…..anyway, I'm not gonna sleep. I feel like talking to Isa. She's horribly sick, but I bet she would want to talk to someone."

Ella's face immediately went down (Girls really change their emotions fast! Too fast for me….), "Oh…you're going to talk to Isa."

"Yeah, she must be feeling kinda horrible that she ruined my beautiful face." I winked.

"You're too proud." Ella teased with a small, but sad smile.

"I'm just kidding." I chuckled.

"Is he teasing you, Ella?" Isa asked her when Ella and I walked into the room.

"I wasn't teasing her, Issy." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that. And if he does, tell me. I can sting him again."

Ella just gave her a subtle nod, "I will."

"You're lucky, Ella. She won't be able to read your mind. Think whatever you want. I am. Well, Angel is still there, but still." I grinned.

"He must be thinking all cheesy stuff about you, Isa. No worries." Angel grinned to Isa and I noticed she tried to avoid eye contact with Ella.

Isa smiled while I turned the slightest pink.

"I don't think cheesy thoughts about Isa." I said crossing my arms.

_I am such a liar._

"Right. Even Fang does, why won't you?" Angel said rolling her eyes.

Isa bit her lip from cracking up.

"How are you still a seven-year old?" I muttered quietly.

"How old are you, Isa?" Isa asked smiling.

"…Thirteen. You?"

"Fifteen. You have your mom's eyes, you know that? Just like Max's." Isa smiled.

"Uh….thanks." Ella said giving her a tight smile.

"Ella…..um, not trying to be mean, but can I talk to Isa? It's kina private." I asked her.

Ella just nodded her head at me and left the room leaving Angel, Isa, and I.

"Isa, did you get a vision?" I bluntly asked her.

She looked away and nodded.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

Isa kept quiet and I said, "Please, Isa? Don't hide this at least."

"….It showed…..it showed a neon sign." She finally said.

"That's all it shown?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Did it say something….?"

"I dunno what it said though. It was blurry. Very blurry." Isa murmured.

"Were you able to make out anything? Did you see anything in the background?" Angel asked.

"I dunno….it was a building…a big one, well not exactly big, but very, very tall."

"A skyscraper?" I suggested.

"Yeah, something like that."

"What do you think that means? Where, who, or what?" I asked Angel.

"Neon signs and skyscrapers. Where could that be?" Angel thought out.

"I got two more visions though." Isa murmured and I barely caught it.

"Whoa, you got three? In total?" I said widening my eyes. No wonder she was freaking out so much.

She nodded.

"In the second one, I saw an ambulance and blood. Lots of blood. Then it finished. That's all I saw. An ambulance and blood."

I wanted to hug her by seeing her wincing face.

"Keep going." Angel quietly nodded.

…_.Creepy…._

"What about the third one?" I asked gently seeing that she did not feel comfortable sharing at all.

"…."

"Please?" I said wanting to hold her hands.

"….I was on the edge of something."

"Edge of something? What do you mean by that?" Angel asked.

"I think…I think it was the edge of a building. There were cars below me." Isa murmured.

I didn't say anything for a minute.

"Did any of your future predictions come true?" Angel asked.

"I only had four my entire life. None got true so far…"

"Entire life? Didn't you get this power right after you bird-kid- ified?" I asked.

"It got 'programmed' into my mind before the day of the….switch operation." Isa said covering herself with more blankets.

I sighed trying to process everything.

"I'm so tired." Isa coughed.

"You should get some sleep otherwise you'll be bed-ridden sick like Fang." I said getting another blanket from the closet.

"Uh0oh." I heard Angel whisper.

I turned around to see Isa's face get hit by shock. Kinda like a hurricane.

"Fang's sick?" Isa asked slowly.

"No, totally, he's not sick. He's completely fine. Now, don't get up. Just sit down and sleep. _Please_." I said spreading the blanket over her.

She pushed the covers away and got up giving me a look.

"Is, if you move from that spot, you'll get so sick, you will barely walk an inch. Forget sick, even now you can't walk with that horrible-looking foot. And I'm not gonna be able to carry you if you faint." I warned going to the closet to get another blanket.

When I heard no response, I turned around to see Isa vanish from her spot.

Angel just looked at me crossing her arms, "I didn't really think that threat was strong enough…."

I groaned and chucked the blanket on the bed and went to Fang's room.

"I'm fine, Isa, really!" I heard Fang yell.

I just sighed.

_Yes, she's freakin' out alright…._

"No you're not! Look at you! You're redder than Santa Clause on Christmas Eve!" I heard Isa reply louder.

"I'm not fat. I can at least fit in a chimney." I heard Fang said.

"That's not the point! Now tell me, are you getting skin irritation, depression, vomiting, hallucinations, or migraines?" Isa exclaimed and she was all red and wincing when I got to the room. It was funny seeing her scream at Fang, no one really screamed at him except for Max. Speaking of Max, she was also in the room giggling at Isa's outbursts.

"Why aren't you wearing any blankets?"

"Are you blind?" Fang asked bewildered pointing to all the five blankets he was wearing.

"You need more! You must be freezing cold!" Isa exclaimed shuffling through the closet more.

"He's not cold, Isa, unless you wanna cook him." Max smirked.

Fang glared at Max and then resumed arguing with Isa. Wonder how he could do both in my opinion.

"He really is sick." Isa said coughing at the same time. Once she stopped, she asked, "Fang, what color is my hair?"

"What kind of que—"

"Isa cut off Fang, "Fang!"

"I'm not gonna answ—"

Fang cut off Fang and gave him a glare (Warning: Never look at Isa when she glares. Almost a second to Max's glare and even that's still scary), "Answer the question."

Fang glared back at her, but Isa didn't break her glare. It was one of those epic sibling fights.

"I'm enjoying this." Max nodded to me.

"Very." I replied.

"It's blonde." Fang replied rolling his eyes.

Isa widened her eyes, "He really is sick! Get him some medicine, oh—"

"I was being sarcast—"

Isa cut off Fang _again_, "You're sick, don't talk!"

"But I was joki—"

"Max, can you get some blankets?" Isa directed.

"Yes ma'am." Max grinned.

Fang gave Max a look, but Max just laughed. Max then left with Isa to get more blankets for the 'sick' Fang.

"Can't she read minds, she can read minds…geez….." Fang asked exhaling loudly.

I looked away but answered, "She…kinda lost it."

Fang spun his head to look at me and I just nodded.

"How?" He asked softly.

"I dunno…Dr. Martinez said it's just temporary, that it'll come back. But I dunno…."

"Her visions?"

"She got three….."

Fang widened his eyes as I told him what they were.

"Water." He coughed when I finished.

I handed him a water bottle and he took a swig of it.

"She gets into problems too much." Fang coughed.

"Tell me about it. But at least she handles them instead of not handling them at all. But I don't like how she wants to do it all by herself."

"She doesn't want anyone hurt." Fang whispered blending into his surroundings.

"Dude, move. You're turning invisible. And yeah, but…I don't want her to get hurt."

Fang moved and turned visible again and asked me, "Do you really like her that much?"

I turned my gaze to Fang and smiled, "Yeah….I really do."

"…How much?"

I was silent for a second, "Maybe….maybe even more than you and Max."

This time Fang was silent until he murmured something and then turned red.

I laughed as I saw him, "What did you say?"

"Tell me or I'll call Isa saying your lungs are dying out. She really will send you to the hospital though we're undercover."

"Dying?" Fang said giving me a "say-what?" look.

"Isaaa—"

"Iggy." Fang said kicking me on the leg.

I winced as it was a bit strong though he was very sick. But it didn't hurt that much, I was able to take it.

"So what did you say?" I grinned.

"…..'It's impossible.'" He murmured looking away.

I grinned widely and cracked up.

"Are you done yet?" Fang asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh man, I need to leave this room." I said cracking up more. Ever get that situation where you just laugh by looking at the victim's face? I just happen to love that situation.

I on my way out until I bumped into Max at the doorway. I grinned and Max gave me a suspicious look.

"Are you making grenades again?" She said keeping her hands on her hips.

I just laughed, "Your boyfriend loves you too much."

Max gave me a confused look and I left her like that chuckling as I walked downstairs. And that's exactly when I heard a:

**CRASH!**

"Oh crap." I muttered running down the stairs jumping on the last step.

Almost everyone raced downstairs to see what happened. And who made that crash? Yup, you guessed it. Isa! You won a million dollars! Not.

And there was Isa breathing unevenly as she stared at the new, sizzling hole in the wall with her smoking hand extended. The hole smelled of burning wood and it was a nicely-shaped circle like someone punched it.

"Now that..., is going to make a mark." I said examining the place.

"What just happened?" Nudge squeaked.

"I think I just made a hole in the wall." Isa whispered.

_Thanks for pointing that out, Isa…._

"How?" Dylan said touching the blasted hole.

"Mom's so not going to like this." Ella said squeezing her eyes.

"Is everyone alright?" Dr. Martinez said finally arriving into the scene checking everyone to see if we were okay.

"We're fine….but not exactly your wall." Gazzy nodded.

Dr. Martinez looked up and her eyes widened only slightly when she saw the gaping hole in the wall.

"What happened?" She finally said.

"I'm sorry, "Isa said in a small voice, "I didn't mean to."

"Isa, I'm not mad about it, just tell me what happened." Dr. Martinez said steadily.

"This, this cough medicine was slipping out of my hands and then this happened….." Isa said trailing off into a murmur.

"I'll tell you what happened." Ella said making everyone's attention turn towards her.

_I wonder what happened…._

"I saw her try to catch the medicine, but then some flash of light came and then the next thing you know, this came." She said nodding to the still-smoking hole.

"Your DNA is getting mutated too much….it is doing so much damage to your DNA which means it is in your blood and also in your bloodstream. We have to get it out. We can wait….or we can do it the hard way, but it's much faster." Dr. Martinez slowly suggested.

"What is that?" Isa asked.

"It is quite painful for the first few days, but the pain as well as the poison will go away after a few hours. We insert counteract to the poison injection inside the body. It has a lot of chemicals in it and so it will burn you inside with severe pain and therefore we will have to make you go numb entirely in that area. But even if there is numbness, pain will occur and you cannot use that area for a lot of days. The risks in this are that you might lose use of that area's tissue or you will burn yourself internally. But then again, if you keep that poison in your body, it can damage some important organs and it might conflict with your ability to….to switch back again." Dr. Martinez said giving a sad smile to Isa.

The last sentence, I could tell, completely changed Isa's decision. And I totally despised it.

"I want to do it." Isa said and Dr. Martinez nodded.

"But the risks are very….."

"I don't mind, I need to keep this….body in complete care and I will do anything for that." Isa said closing her eyes.

Dr. Martinez nodded and smiled, "Before we do it, you need to eat first. You don't want to go through this without food."

Isa nodded and I knew she was dreading it, but had no choice. And it was impossible trying to persuade her out of it, but guess who still tried? Yeah, that's right, me.

"Isa, are you sure you want to do this?"

Isa just gave me a small smile, "Iggy, every day I wish to get my real body back. If something is going to stop that then I'll try to get it out before it's too late."

"I just don't like the thought of you burning form the inside. That's all." I said and she gave me a small smile.

"I don't want you to do it." Angel said looking at Isa right in the eye, "And I can read your mind, Isa. I know you're scared."

Isa just ruffled Angel's blonde curls and Angel gave her a hug. It looked so…nice for Angel. Angel really did like Isa.

Dr. Martinez came and Max muttered, "Just don't give her Valium. Some things you didn't want to be said yet will be said though you feel like you didn't say it."

Everyone just looked at her and said, "What?"

"Some people remember very clearly." Max muttered glancing at Fang who was coughing but at the same time a smirking.

Isa laughed and she gave me a glance, "I think I'm going to be fine. And what are you doing downstairs?" She said giving a look to Fang.

Poor guy, must have jumped when he heard Isa's sharp tone (Hahaha, life gets so ironic sometimes…..) and he just looked at her, "I…I was getting water."

She just raised an eyebrow, "Hurry up."

Max giggled and she led him upstairs and I could hear him grumbling all the way upstairs.

"Be careful." He yelled out to Isa.

"Always am." She yelled back.

"Yeah right." Was heard softly and I just laughed.

"One minute." Isa said and then handing me the medicine and the blankets running to the bathroom.

I kept the stuff on the dining table and went to the living room where Nudge and Angel were secretly whispering something. When I jumped over the couch and landed on it making a big sound, then they noticed me.

"So what are you guys whispering about?"

"Stuff." Nudge said and she looked a bit unsecure.

"What kind of stuff? How to prevent the apocalypse stuff?"

"Girl stuff, alright, you can't know what it is. It's private info." Nudge said and I could tell she didn't want to make direct eye contact with me. Plus the metal in the living room were making a slight buzzing noises that only I can hear due to my heightened-heightened-heightened sense.

"Girls think they can get away a lot saying 'Girl Stuff', huh?" I said sighing.

Ella then came into the room and Angela and Nudge both stiffened.

"Like preventing pimples and fly-away hair, huh?" I said giving Ella a wink.

She gave me a smile and I noticed Angel eyed Ella like a lab experiment while Nudge looked uncomfortable.

"It's definitely about prevention of something, alright." Angel said.

Ella then narrowed her eyes slightly and then I finally confirmed that something fishy was happening. Plus the auras weren't looking too hot either, Ella's was a morbid green while Angel's is dark red and Nudge's was a soft purple.

"And we're gonna work hard on it." Angel continued narrowing her eyes and she really did look like the 'mind-reader' Angel again.

"I wish you good luck cuz you're going to need it." Ella replied not even blinking an eye.

I felt like we were in an Indiana Jones movie or something, the air was so freaking intense.

I sighed and laughed nervously as I got up, "Okay guys, um, I think Gazzy is calling me. So….uh, catch you later."

"See ya." Ella smiled and I smiled right back.

And right before I left, I noticed Ella wincing.

_I really wonder what's wrong….._

* * *

**Ivy POV**

I rant to the bathroom in McDonalds puking my insides out into the toilet. I pushed my black hair back and grimacing as I saw some of my yellow vomit on some of the strands. I then flushed the toilet and walked up to the sink. I washed my hands and refused to look at the mirror.

_You're my worst enemy…._

But I couldn't help it and looked up. The two new piercings I got on my left ear had some vomit on it and so I cleaned that up. I noticed how my face looked so…..pretty. In a punkish way, if only I grew out my hair and not keep it like Tinkerbell. The nose was straight and the eyes were brown with greenish tinges to it. If it didn't look like mud mixed in with grass, they would have actually looked S-E-X-Y. And I had this pretty hot tan and if I were any bit normal, any normal guy would be checking me out. But no, I'm not normal, so no normal guy checking me out. But it wasn't me to me checking out _me_.

"This is why I don't like mirrors." I whispered to myself.

"You alright in there, Ivy?" James Felix asked me knocking on the bathroom door.

I splashed water on the face that looked right back at me with a blank look. Then a lot of water got on the floor and I sighed. I checked to see if there were any security cameras and once I assured there weren't any, I nodded to myself. I closed my eyes and concentrated on that specific part of the body I wanted to use.

"What are you doing in there?" James asked me and I felt that suspicious tone in his voice. Oh, how much I loved it.

"Flamme!" I screeched in the quietest, but highest voice possible. When I felt a small heat circle my five fingers, my eyes flew open to see the orange and yellow dancing flames on my fingers. I blew on it slightly and it increased making it look like I can breathe fire or something. The minute my fire went near the water, the water evaporated within seconds.

"Dang it, Ivy, open the dang door!" James hollered from outside.

"Stoppe." I whispered and the flame vanished as if someone blew them away like a candle flame.

I opened the bathroom and James, the worrywart he is, asked me, "Are you okay?" He then kept his hand on my forehead, "Dude, you're hot."

"Thanks, I already know that." I said wrapping my scarf over my neck covering my mouth area to remain incognito.

James turned red and stuttered, " I-I didn't mean….it that w-w-way."

"Oh put a can in it, JJ." I said adjusting my jacket.

"Did the power come back yet?"

"No, but it will. I know it will…..I can just feel it trying to come back. It can't just 'fly away' cuz I'm sick." I said shaking my head.

"You never know." He said putting an arm around my neck and we walked into this building. There were a bunch of brochures on the side and I went over and picked one up.

"Where are we? Are we anywhere near her?" James asked as he kicked around with his tennis ball.

I looked up from the colorful brochure and smiled a smile that James always called 'creepy smile', "JJ, looks like we're in Arizona, the Grand Canyon State."

"Alright then, let's go." JJ said offering to carry my bag too.

I stared at the slash marks on my arm that were still visible.

"Sh**." I muttered, "I muttered."

"Let's go?" JJ asked me.

"Let's go." I replied and with that, I'm gonna take an adventure. And adventure to get it back. It's what I fight for and would die for.

Who would have knew that it was also filled with many risks?

And then I collapsed as I couldn't feel my arm anymore with horrifying pain in it. But when I looked at my arm, it felt completely fine, but the inside of it was **burning**.

"IVY!" JJ screamed catching me before I fell.

"JJ, it hurts. Let's go to the hotel…please, rest for today. No more." I begged feeling tears coming out of my dry eyes not able to bear such pain.

"Alright, alright, let's go. I'll carry you, okay?" He picked me up bridal style and we started walking and I kept crying out as my arm went into different relapses of pain.

_I don't know where the hell you are right now, but what the hell are you doing to my arm? But I am going to find you one day and then tell you everything. Some are easy to tell, some….some just want to be erased from your memory entirely. But I still need to tell you everything! Before it's too late and they….and they catch you._

* * *

Well…..on that happy note, Halloween is coming! :DDDDD I'm a zombie-witch! Though all my guy friends said I don't need makeup for it -_- well hahaha there and stuff. And I'm going to go trick-or-treating and my mom's just like 

Mom: '(My Name), you're too old to go trick-or-treating.

Me: You're never too old for trick-or-treating!

Mom: God save us.

Me: An you're buying me a costume, riiight?

Mom: Did I say that?

Me: Say _what_?

LOL, so yeah, that's basically what happens every Halloween since I was 12. Love you, mom. So tell me what you guys are for Halloween! Include it in your review, I would really, really appreciate it :D And if you don't celebrate Halloween, that's cool and if you're not dressing up, that's cool to. But if you could or wanted to, what would you want to be? My friend said she's going to be a bar waitress/vampire. Yeah, I know, my expression too was like this O.O. Can't wait to see her in that! 

Anyway (Gosh, am I ranting again? I'm sorry, I just drank five (don't ask) energy drinks and I'm all hyped up and my fingers are typing up a storm that I swear I see my keyboard smoking), please review. Tell me if you liked the chapter, loved it, absolutely hated it/worst chapter I ever read, or one of the best :)


	66. Shoot Me

Hey guys! I hope you guys had an amazing Halloween! Sadly, I couldn't be a zombie witch because my mom already bought me a costume. It was a Native American Princess costume. I was at first like 'Mom, I'm not six. I'm more than twice of that.' And she's just like 'Either that, or you go in your brother's old Superman costume.' I guess from there you can gues which one I picked ;) Anyway, OHMYFREAKINGGOSH! WE REACHED 400! Whoopeeeeeee! :D I just love you guys :)))

**Thanks:**

Animebookfreaker (IKR! So sad! :P But she regains the power again ;) Thanks for reviewing :D)

Wafflzrwlves (Thanks! And yeah, Fang is always so cool ;) (Second review) Awwww, thanks! I try my best to keep the characters intact! :D I'm so glad someone compliments me for that :D Thank you….really :) (Third reviewer) Aww, sorry for the late update. I just wanted this chapter to be good, that's why it took so long:()

Whisper13 (LOL, it's fine having 'such a mouth' You should see me when I'm angry ;) Thankfully I don't get mad that easily. And is Andy a classmate or something? Oh and thanks :D (Second review) Awww, thanks for being my 400th reviewer :D (Third review) I'm not really sure what a Weener Snitchel is….I think it means something about your background. Like your race or something…..I'm not really sure. It sounds German though…. Or it could be a food item. (Fourth review) YOU'RE REALLY REALLY lucky! I hope you have the best time of your life at the concert :))

xXInfinite-ImaginationXx (LOL, I hope you had an awesome Halloween! :DDD And I bet you looked the best too ;))

SilverStar121 (LOL, I freakin' ENJOY reading your reviews! :D And hahaha, you'll see who Ivy is….soon :D And yeah, Fang and Isa get quite better in this chapter. And aw, cute dog. I used to have two dogs, but both of the died of old age. Still quite sad, but oh well….THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Please review again! :D)

Andybvb (Nice username dude :D And hahaha, THANKS! :DDD)

boxtoplad999 (Well I hope you did go and get lots and lots of candy :D Eveyrone loves candy too :D And are you into anime? Btw, thanks for reviewing! 8D)

Rikku3198 (LUCKY! You were Max? So lucky! :D And yeah, sometimes boys are just clueless :P and I'm looking forward to your future chapters, my best reviewer :D)

U.S.123 (Since you asked me to give you a paragraph-long message, here it is. OMG, OMG OMG, OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! You do NOT know how much it means to me! REALLY! You are the BEST! And when I see you at school the day after, I'm gonna give you a hug. THNAK YOU SO MUCH! LOL, here you go ;P)

* * *

**Ivy POV**

"Dude, get off the wall." I said while licking an ice-cream.

"Sorry, can't help it." James said and I just waved it off.

He had this wacky stick-to-the-wall power and it annoyed me to no ends.

"You might attract attention." I said swatting him.

"Like I already don't with my hair." James said rolling his eyes. James had neon-green hair for all of those interested.

"Hey look, the haircuttery place." James said pointing to a nearby place.

I grabbed his arm, "Let's go."

"Didn't you dye your hair already too many times?" James asked me.

"Shut up." I said giving him a quick peck.

I dragged him to the place and the lady there gave me an analyzing look. Well, I knew she couldn't help it. I had two piercings, piercing eyes, and a glare that might make glass turn into stone.

"What are you interested in?"

"I want to dye my entire hair."

"Ah, boyfriend dumped you?"

"Actually, he's right behind you and he's smart enough to know that he can't dump me." I said and James just rolled his eyes.

"Oh and change his hair color to brown please. It's quite eye-catching." I added.

"No way." James said backing up.

I gave James a pleading look and he gave in.

"Brown for you too?" The lady asked me.

"Yup. And maybe a trim if I like it." I said sitting back in my chair.

**A long while later.**

"How is it?" I asked James while admiring it through the haircuttery window.

"You still look cute." James smiled.

"Why thank you." I smiled back at him.

"Are you sure she lives somewhere here though?" James asked me breaking the romantic moment between us. Idiot.

"…..I don't know…I just feel like she lives in this state. Like…it just gives me a feeling that….she's here…." I replied.

"How's the arm?" JJ asked me.

"Still burning like hell, thanks for asking." I said pulling away the sweatshirt to see its redness.

Just then, a white van pulled up and snatched me by the arm.

"IVY!" James yelled as it sped.

"Get the freak off of me!" I screamed as my legs hit the traffic signs. Tears came to my eyes, "JAMES!"

I felt like one of my legs was going to fall off as a car hit it. The guy didn't even bother pulling me in.

"Flamme!" I screamed and my fingertips turned a fiery red and fire it became. I aimed right at the hand that held mine and the guy howled in pain as he released. I hit the road and as I got up, a car was headed right for me at super speed. And I just stared at it.

"IVY! NO!" James yelled as he lunged at me.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. How James lunged at me trying to grab me out of the way, the car coming at full speed, the driver's facial expressions, the flames rolling off my fingertips. But when James grabbed me, everything went in fast motion. He rolled me off the street missing the car by an inch. When we fell to a dark alley, I immediately exclaimed, "Stoppe!"

My flames died out and I patted James rapidly as fire engulfed on his clothes.

"Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, stop, you're hurting me." James said after I kept hitting him after the flames went out.

"James, did you have any idea how scary that was?" I yelled.

"You have a goal to keep! To find that girl. To get your real body back. And I'm not gonna let anything come in the way of that." James said and I just hugged him.

"Would you still like me if I changed bodies?" I said tears streaming down my face. Only James saw how vulnerable I can really be.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Ivy, you're like a pro at that. Let's go." James said grabbing me by the waist.

He started climbing up the wall and when we finally got up to the top of the building, it felt like we saw the entire Arizona from that view. James sat down and I sat in his lap with his head on my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and I just took in that warmth.

"Can we really find her? What do you think she might be doing right now?" I asked James though I knew he didn't really have an answer.

James replied, "Who knows? She might be even taking a shot and we don't even know about it…."

* * *

**Isa POV**

"I pinpointed the area with the most heat and strangely it is located right between your elbow and wrist. But somewhat closer to the elbow." Dr. Martinez told me.

I nodded and asked, "How did you find….?"

"Think of it as a thermal-detecting x-ray." Dr. Martinez explained.

I nodded and she inserted the knock-out drug in me and I felt a cold liquid entering my arm. The flock (except Fang, of course.) and Ella were watching me, so yeah, no pressure at all. But the minute it started to spread, a warm tingle was felt everywhere. After the tingles went away, I didn't feel anything. Like seriously, I didn't feel anything. My mind started to get kooky and my body slumped as I wasn't able to hold it up.

"Ohmyfreakinggosh, are you okay!" Nudge shrieked almost touching me. She was feeling mega-guilty that I had to go through all this just cuz of her. I shook my head so much when she was telling me this ultra-big apology that I think my head might have fell off.

"Nowoorrrries." I said my sentences running together.

"That's not Valium,….right?" Max asked Dr. Martinez who inserted an empty injection inside this fiery-red liquid.

You can my heart stopped beating when I saw that color.

Dr. Martinez just smiled at max.

"Is it?" Max said widening her eyes.

The doctor just nodded and Max then freaked out.

"You're screwed, Isa! Somebody go get duct tape before she says anything!" Max directed running her fingers through her hair.

"Honey, I think you're hyperventilating over nothing." Dr. Martinez smiled as she placed the needle inside the injection.

"No, I'm not! Okay fine, maybe I am! But that doesn't mean I can't worry! If she deos say anything embarrassing, then Iggy will never let her forget about it just like Fang! That idiot still won't stop reminding me how much I 'looooooove' him!" Max exclaimed.

"Oh I remember that. I knew there was something that might happen between you two." Dr. Martinez smiled.

"Mooom!" Max exclaimed again.

The flock grinned.

"Actually, I don't mind what Isa gotta say about me." Iggy said giving me a wink.

If I were in any control of my body, I would have rolled my eyes and grinned.

The flock laughed, but I noticed Ella just gave a tight smile.

_I—_

"Ready?" Dr. Martinez asked me as she held up the fiery-red liquid-filled shot.

_Might as well hold a fully-loaded gun._

"Did the numbness set in though?" Dr. Martinez asked me.

I nodded not feeling any part of my body. Such a weird feeling, don't try it at home.

"Does this hurt?" Dr. Martinez said pinching my arm.

I shook my head.

"Very good. Now the big question: Are you sure you're ready? It will still hurt though the drug's in, so brace yourself."

I nodded and the doctor set the shot against my skin.

"Don't be so stiff, Isa, otherwise it will hurt more." Dr. Martinez gently said.

I tried to relax, but how can I relax when I have been tortured by shots almost my entire life and then relax at one 'simple' one.

Dr. Martinez inserted the shot and I almost cried out. Instead of feeling a cold liquid entering my body, it was fiery hot and it _hurt_. I couldn't believe I felt it. I felt it climb to all he area in my body and like Dr. Martinez said, it really was like my body was on fire.

"Ohmygosh…" I said not able to control my drooping mouth.

I shuddered to think about how much more painful it would have been without the analgesic. I almost cried in frustration when I was not able to blink my own eyes. Tears fell down my face and I tried to lift up my arm to wipe them, but even my arm wouldn't budge. Each centimeter I moved, it hurt like heck. I coughed and it felt like all my organs are going to come out with it and my throat was so scratchy. Max tried to wipe my tears, but Ella stopped her.

"She can shock you, remember?" Ella reminded.

Max gave me a pained look, but stepped back.

"Howlong?" I asked not able to sit on the chair.

"She's asking how long it will take." Gazzy said to Dr. Martinez.

The doctor gave me a sad smile, "I'm sorry, Isa, but this pain will stay for more than three days. But not at the same level though. It will gradually decrease. However, the increased mutating and the venom will disappear at a much faster rate. About your mind-reading skills again, I'm not really sure, but it will come back."

I felt like crying and I said some things that I didn't even hear myself.

"Can you walk, Isa?" A little red-faced Iggy asked me.

I gave him a garbled 'No'. I grimaced as my pain increased. There was this noise that was like a siren in my mind and I wasn't able to shut it off. My heartbeat felt like it came from my ears or something. My senses came alive though when I saw my fingertips twitching.

_Uh-oh._

With the measly energy I had, I turned the chair around and a force-field the size of Iggy was released from my fingertips and hit the bookshelf and couch. All the papers from the bookshelf went flying and the feathers in the couch exploded. And the entire wall behind it was scorched with black marks.

_I. AM. A. HORRIBLE. PERSON._

"Oh dear." Was all Dr. Martinez said.

"The couch!" Ella shrieked adding on to my guilt.

"Nice shot." Iggy nodded and everyone (except Dr. Martinez) gave him a dirty look and then he said, "Whaat? I was just being honest."

"That's still weaker than the G-50 bombs I make." Gazzy proudly said and Max gave him a shut-it look.

And that's exactly when I got a vision. So I guess you can imagine what happened then. I black out-blah, everyone startled-blah, but that vision was a special one. I saw a little boy. And he looked like he was about to cry. And then it dissolved. I opened my eyes slightly and a sharp pain hit the back of my head. My vision sharpened to see the flock surrounding me as I was on the floor.

"That was a pretty hard hit, Max." Nudge told Max as they still didn't realize I woke up.

I opened my eyes wide and that got their attention.

"Holy crap, Isa, are you okay?" Dylan asked me.

"Does she look okay, idiot?" Max grouched helping me up while Dylan just sighed.

"You alright?" Iggy asked me.

"Ivotvision." I said still unable to control my mouth.

"A vision? Another one?" Angel asked her little mouth forming a perfect 'o'.

And as usual, my vision started closing one me and Angel became a little blur and then I blacked out.

* * *

**Ella POV**

_That's it. I'm tired of the guy I like worrying over the girl he like. _

I stormed upstairs leaving the scene. My mom didn't even notice cuz the look on her face was filled with worry for Isa. I love how motherly she can be to someone she doesn't even know, but it sometimes got annoying. But I still love her, so it didn't matter. I got to my room and got out the phone my mom got me the last summer. It was a nice Motorola. I was so psyched when Mom got me it. I flipped it open to see three texts from the best friend alive. Melissa Canon.

_Melissa: U said I had 2 text/email/call you every day otherwise you'll kill me. _

_Melissa: Answer my texts, El!_

_Melissa: So…..are u busy with your crush or something? That u have 2 ignore me? Ur best ever friend?_

I chuckled at the last text, "I wish, Mel. I really do."

I speed-dialed Melissa and her butler picked up.

"Canon Residence."

Yup, she has a butler. Melissa Canon is filthy rich. I wondered why she lives in dinky Arizona when she can live in California or something. She's not snotty or anything and her mom hated my guts. No joke, she thought I make Melissa unlady-like. Who cares? This ain't no 18th century, Mrs. Canon.

"Hey Clark. Give it to Melissa." I replied.

"Ah, Ms. Martinez, with pleasure." Clark said formally.

The call transferred to my bubbly friend, Melissa, "Heyy!"

"Hey girl. I just saw your texts."

"About time you did. Did you talk to him?"

"Who? Oh…..Clark?" I asked rolling my eyes. Melissa had this one-sided love with Clark. Cute if you ask me, but I knew it won't work. Melissa is 14 and Clark was 18. Too much age difference. But I ry not to break it to Melissa.

"Oh, enough about me, girl. Tell me about yours. You know, we were best friends for one whole year, but you never told me a single word about him." Melissa said over the phone.

I laughed as I painted red on my nails, "What's there to tell?"

"Okay, for one, did he come to your house yet? You said he might come. That's the only thing you ever told me about him."

A small blush ran across my face.

"Yeah…." I whispered.

"O. M. G! He did?" Melissa squealed.

I laughed at how her excitement made me excited.

"Omigod….you didn't even tell me his name!" Melissa said over the phone.

My heart started beating faster.

_I can't tell his real name….they're still in hiding….._

"His name? Well….his name? It's, um, it—"

"You don't even know your own crush's name?" Melissa giggled.

"It's Thom." I quickly said and mentally slapped myself. Iggy didn't even look like a 'Thom', but then again I didn't know how a 'Thom' should exactly loo like.

"Sounds hot. Describe him." Melissa said and I could tell she was grinning.

"Well….he's a blonde a—"

"You're in love with a blondie? Lucky! I think blondes are so cute."

I tried to keep myself from laughing so loud, "Thanks, I guess. He's tall at 6 foot two inches, skinny, but can kick butt if he wants to, and he's really funny."

"Nice, nice, nice, a bit too tall for your 5 foot five inches, but nice, girl." Melissa said 'analyzing' the data I gave her.

"But….something—"

"Ella, what's wrong? Did he say something mean to you? I swear, if he did, he is SCREWED for lif—"

I cut her off, "No, no! He was really sweet."

"Oh…..then what happened?"

I sighed not knowing how to tell her without bringing her here all the way from where she lives. She's the type of person who'll help her friend trough anything and if I tell her I have competition, then she will eliminate the competition which is kinda scarier in real life than said.

"He has a girlfriend….." I simply mumbled.

"Oh my gosh…no way…you have freaking competition?" Melissa gasped.

_Oh crap…._

"Describe. Her." Melissa said with a slight sharp voice.

"Well, she—"

"Is she like a complete bitc—"

"No, she's not." I quickly said. I didn't really like cursing much.

"Dang it. If she was, then we can prove it to Thom that she is really an idiot and then he'll like you." Melissa said and I just rolled my eyes.

"That happens in movies, Mel, not real life."

"Well….just describe her."

"Well…..she's really pretty and has black hai—"

"That's it. He's just dating her cuz she's hot. Now you need to prove she's not that hto after all."

_But….how? How can you look prettier than a model? I think Iggy really does like her though….But what if he doesn't? What if I really do have a chance?_

"I'm listening." I said into the phone feeling a small smile come onto my lips.

Melissa laughed, "Skirts are the key and you need…"

As Melissa went on and on about how the skirt needs to have only this number of ruffles, I was thinking only one thing while smiling to myself.

_Iggy…..I'm gonna rock your world…you just wait._

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

"At least you're not shocking anyone anymore." I said trying to help.

"I can't feel my arm." Isa said into her pillow..

"At least you can move, right?" Dylan asked.

"A bit. It hurts a lot though." Isa said massaging her extremely red-looking arm and then she looked up to us, "I got a vision."

"Another one?" Max asked widening her eyes. She was really spooked about the previous ones.

"It was this little dark-haired boy crying." Isa said looking a bit confused.

"That's just so weird….."

"How is the mutating so far?" Dr. Martinez asked coming into the room with some x-rays.

We all fell silent and I could tell Max wanted to tell her mom badly on what happened. But it was too risky. We already had enough people on that risk.

"The shocking thing is gone, but the shield is kinda annoying." Isa said as she clenched her fists when she saw a faint blue glow coming from her fingertips.

"Do you want more analgesic? It can relieve the pain." Dr. Martinez asked.

"Nu-uh." Max said getting up and crossing her arms, "She got enough of that in her. She said a lot of lovely things in that short period of time you gave it to her? I don't wanna hear it again. It reminds me of young and foolish self."

"Stil are." I muttered to myself.

"So no, no more Valium for you, Isa." Max said and Isa just turned a little pink.

I grinned as the phrases Isa said repeated in my head.

"Cute." I grinned.

"Shut up." Isa murmured a bit red.

"Iggy, how's Fang? Did you check on him?" Max asked turning to me.

"He's okay now. Just sleeping."

"Well, wake him up." Max directed massaging Isa's red arm for her.

"Why?" I said confused why she wanted to make a sick person wake up.

She turned around and gave me a 'DUH!' look, "I'm hungry."

"Make it yourself. You're the girl." I grinned. I loved making my chances of living decrease with Max.

"What did you say?" Max, Isa, Nudge, and Angel said with a glare.

Okay, I'm not scared of Max (okay, fine, maybe a little), or Isa Oh come on, man, she's my girlfriend. Why would anyone be scared of their girlfriends…unless she's twice the size of you which is not the case here), or Nudge (She's the happy-go-lucky in the flock), but I was most definitely scared of Angel. She's like the little terminator in the flock, man. Scary stuff. And when she glares at you, you know you're in deep sh—

"You girls do know I'm joking, right?" I said with a nervous smile.

"Iggy, you shouldn't be talking. You cook too, y'know?" Dylan said siding with the ladies. The usual Mr. Perfect.

"Shut it, pretty boy." I said backing away from the girls, pretty-boy Dylan, the chuckling Dr. Martinez, and the not-so-much-helping Gazzy.

"Oof." Someone said behind me when they collided with me.

I turned around to see a frazzled Ella on the ground. But she really didn't look like the Ella I saw some time ago. I think she curled her hair and changed her outfit to a red long skirt and a white shirt with a black vest. And I think she kept makeup on.

"Whoa." I said helping her up.

"That's not a 'sorry', but it will do." Ella smiled.

"Oh….sorry. I was just…..I was just walking backwards."

"Oh…..totally fine. But why'd you say 'whoa'?" Ella said with a weird all-knowing smile on her face.

"I…..You look nice. Are you going somewhere? Like out? Ah, you must have a date, right?" I asked.

Ella's face immediately fell, "Oh….no, I'm not going to any date. I'm single….."

"Oh…I just you were too cute-looking to not go on a date." I lamely said.

Ella's face turned red.

_Idiot…_

"I'm gonna go…..wake up Fang, 'kay?" I lamely said trying to get out of that situation.

I started walking upstairs until Ella called me.

"Iggy?"

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks." She smiled.

I chuckled, "Yeah…."

I continued walking up the stairs and smiled.

_Max's little sister is so nice. Why isn't Max like her….sigh_

I went inside Fang's room to see him awake rubbing his forehead.

"Are you alright, man?"

"Feel like crap, thanks." Fang replied popping another tablet while throwing the covers.

"Max wants you to cook." I replied nonchalantly.

"Can't she do it?" Fang said throwing on his hood over his head.

"Are you trying to kill all of us?"

"Oh right." Fang said as we both went downstairs, "Where is everyone?" He asked when he saw there was no one in the living room.

"They're in the lab….with Isa." I said slowly as I saw Fang's reaction.

Fang turned to me, "What was her reaction to the drug?"

"…She's better now. She got another vision." I replied.

That set off Fang and he sprinted to the lab.

"Oh God…" I heard him say as he hurried down the stairs.

He slid inside the lab and both Max and Isa looked up.

"Fang?" They both said.

"Isa." Fang said rushing to her.

"Fang, you're still sick. Go back upstairs." Isa directed and he just gave a small smile.

"I'm fine. Really. But your arm's not." He said grabbing the bandage.

"I'm not a little girl. I can handle it." Isa said and then I smiled.

"Aw, let the guy care for you." Max grinned.

"He ran all the way downstairs for you." I said adding on to Max.

"He wuvs his wittle wittle sister." Nudge grinned.

"Shut up." We heard Fang mutter.

We laughed and then somebody's stomach rumbled.

"Sorry." A little pink Max said.

Dr. Martinez laughed, "Why don't we all have some pizza? I'll order some and I will go and ge…" She trailed off.

"What happened, Mom?" Ella asked her.

"My car broke down. I just remembered…." Dr. Martinez said.

"Where's the car? I think we can fix it." Max asked.

"It's all the way….Ella, do you know where Lara's house is?" Dr. Martinez told Ella.

"Why'd you park it all the way over there?" Ella exclaimed.

"It broke down there, Ella…oh gosh…..I didn't even think of this…"

"We'll drag it here." Max shrugged.

"Who's going to do that?" Dylan asked.

"How about the five of us? You, me, Fang, Iggy, and Isa." Max suggested.

"Isa's not coming." Fang immediately said at the doorway.

"Why not? She looks fine." Max said opening the latch.

"I need some fresh air, Fang. Seriously…." Isa said getting up. I could tell it was a bit strained, but under than that, it was alright. Although her entire arm was really red. But she was still on the analgesic, so she had some protection against the pain.

**BOOM!**

"There goes your fresh air." Fang said, but Isa just gave him a pretty-please-with-a-beef-jerky-on-top look.

"Doesn't your head hurt, Isa?" I asked wondering about her thunderstorm-headaches.

"I still can't read minds, remember?" She said with a sigh.

"But I still can." Angle said closing her eyes and Nudge gave her a hug and Max ruffled her curls.

"How can she move the car?" Dylan asked me.

"We need someone to hold the umbrella. If we have any more sick people in the house, I'm gonna wear a freaking scrub's mask." I said leaving the lab.

"Can I come?" Ella asked me.

"Can _you_ drag a car?" I asked her back.

"Do _you_ know the directions back to the house? In the night? While it's raining?" She countered crossing her arms.

I gave her a small smile, "You're hired. But change out of that outfit."

"Why? It's cute. It has ruffles."

"Not unless you want it drenched, El." Max said opening the front door.

"One minute." Ella said rushing to the bathroom.

"Your sister looks a lot like you." Isa told Max.

"Really? You think so? It's cuz we both have the good looks, right? " Max said giving Isa a grin.

"Sure, Max." I muttered.

_Angel: A bit too loud, Iggy._

I turned to see a Max glaring at me.

"He's just jealous." Isa told Max and she laughed.

"Right, right, I'm just jealous." I muttered back.

"I'm back!" Ella said with purple shorts and a pink top.

"Funky." Max noted and Ella grinned.

We grabbed the umbrellas and Ella led the way. I adjusted the umbrella and started walking as I felt the raindrops hit the umbrella like a cannonball to a pirate ship. And plus it was so dark that we couldn't even see each other. But our night vision helped us. My night vision wasn't that great, but it was somewhat good.

**BOOM!**

The sky lighted up and we all saw each other for two seconds.

"I hate thunder….." Ella whimpered.

"No one does." Max said trying to help.

"I wish we can fly there." Dylan said shaking his umbrella, "But out wings will get drenched."

"Thanks for sharing an umbrella." Isa said to Ella and Ella just nodded.

Fang kept silent as he still didn't like Isa outside with us.

_Since when was he so protective?_

"This is the stupidest thing I'm ever going to do in my entire freaking life." Max murmured to herself, btu I heard her.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her.

**BOOM!**

Max 'dropped' her umbrella and the lightning lighted up everything again.

"Oh no, what am I going to do? I don't have an umbrella." Max said in the fakest voice ever and I rolled my eyes.

_Romantic idiot._

"Wanna come under mine?" I grinned trying to foil her plans.

I felt her foot step on mine and Isa laughed. Just then, both Fang and Dylan offered their umbrellas. Just then, I felt like the tension in the air increase. I just hated the problem that still went on. Dylan liked Max, but Max liked Fang and Fang likes her back. It was just so irritating.

**BOOM!**

In the moment of lightning flashing, we saw everyone again. Max looked at Dylan, but she stepped under Fang's umbrella. The look on Fang's face was unreadable while Dylan's obviously reflected hurt.

"Oh well." I heard Dylan say and I winced.

"Oh crap!" We heard Ella say and we looked up, "I lost the umbrella."

"It should be there somewhere." Max said and we tried to find it, but it was hard trying to find a black umbrella in the complete dark.

"Hey Ella, hurry up and get in an umbrella or you'll get sick." Dylan said.

"Hey Iggy, move a little?" I heard Isa ask me.

"I was going to go in Igg…..uh….alright." I heard Ella murmur and she went under Dylan's umbrella.

"Dumb global warming." I grouched and Isa shivered.

"Oh…..your bandage is wet." I said feeling her wet bandage leave small pieces of cloth on my shirt.

"I'll re-wrap it later. Actually, keep your umbrella. I got my own umbrella." Isa said leaving my umbrella.

"How…." I said and then I saw a faint blue circle-like thing right above her head and it flickered a bit when the raindrops hit it.

"Why do I have to be the romantic guy?" I muttered to myself as Isa walked like that not one raindrop hitting her.

"Because you are." Isa smiled and I was kinda relieved she couldn't see my face when I found out she heard me.

"Are we there yet?" Isa asked Ella.

When there was no reply, Isa asked again, "Ella?"

"…..We're here." Ella's reply came.

**BOOM!**

The lightning lighted up the sky and I saw Ella's face which had a variety of emotions. Most oft hem reflected anger which kinda threw my off back.

_Maybe she's feeling kinda strange cuz it's raining?_

I couldn't even detect her aura.

"Which car? The silver one?" Dylan said pointing to this car.

"Yeah." Ella said and we both went at the back.

"Hold this." I told Isa as I got behind the car.

Fang and Dylan joined me and we pushed the car and when it budged, a mental cheer came in my head. It wasn't even that hard.

"This might take forever." Dylan said as we finally got halfway.

"Stop being such slowpokes, hurry up." Max said. That's Max's way of cheerleading. Not very helpful.

"You try this." Fang said as he pushed the car with his arms.

"Hold this." Max said giving Fang the umbrella, "I _am_ going to try this."

She rolled up her sleeves and started pushing the car. The car went faster than we ever pushed and we finally got to Ella's house all cuz of Max. When we pushed it on to the driveway, we were so tired. Max panted as she gave Fang a smirk.

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so.'" She smirked.

Fang smirked back, "You're cute, Max."

And there he hit HOMERUN and made Max turn redder than Dr. Martinez's pasta sauce and she just groaned. Fang really knew how to get Max really annoyed. Isa sighed behind me and I turned around to see her in a full blue shield that protected her.

"This is really annoying." Isa said and her voice seemed higher as she was inside the bubble-like thing. She sounded like a chipmunk which made Dylan and I crack up.

"You're not helping!" Isa exclaimed and that made her chipmunk voice even higher.

"Alright, chill. Try to control it. Focus or something." I told her and Isa looked at her glowing fingertips and took a deep breath, but it didn't work.

I tried to touch the shield she made, but I couldn't get past it. There was this big pressure on _MY_ hand when I pressed on it. I tried to press it farther inside the shield, but a sharp pain hit my hand instead.

"Say…this is cool." I grinned.

"Not when you're really hungry." Isa said and I laughed.

"Try to relax, Isa." Dylan suggested.

Isa took a deep breath and her fingertips started flickering on and off and slowly her force-field faded.

"That's kinda cool." Ella said as she dried herself with a towel.

"Thanks…I'm starving." Isa said getting inside the living room.

"Thank you so much, Max. But tomorrow is still Friday. A lot of work to do, but I think I can take the day off tomorrow." Dr. Martinez smiled as she was about to keep pasta on Max's plate.

"No prob, mom." Max said rubbing her hands in anticipation and her eyes sparkled as she saw the pasta.

Dr. Martinez stopped halfway and raised one eyebrow, "Max…..did you wash your hand?"

Max gave her mom a pleading look, "I'll wash them tomorrow. Please, just put it—"

"Max, go wash your hands." Dr. Martinez directed keeping the pasta exactly a inch away from Max's plate.

"We grumbled, but listened to her.

"At least put the pasta on the plate." Max whined as she washed her hand.

Dr. Martinez chuckled, but kept it on Max's plate nonetheless. I sat down at the table and almost inhaled the pasta.

"So you're going to high school next year, Ella?" Max asked Ella while chewing on her food.

Ella grinned, "Yeah! I'm so excited!"

"Don't be. All of it is drama and not everyone likes drama. Me right here." Max said rolling her eyes.

"Way to be a excitement-bringer-downer." Ella said giving Max a frown.

"Just telling the truth. Oh and avoid any blondies. They might kill you." Max added putting seconds.

"Hairist." Gazzy said feeling his own hair.

"You have blonde hair too, y'know." Angel said pouting.

"Well…..avoid blonde ones with the attitude the size of a hot-air balloon." Max rephrased taking a swig of water.

"Plus don't travel at night." Isa added with a red-sauced stain around her mouth. When she first came into the flock, she had the most manners, but those also flew away as her love of food increased.

"Why?" Ella asked suddenly curious.

"You might get shot in the head trying to save some girls from druggies." Isa simply said.

"You got shot?" Dr. Martinez exclaimed with her 'Mother' mode turned on.

"You can say 'almost'" Isa shrugged.

"Avoid smacking your English teacher." Fang said so dead serious that I laughed.

Ella stood up and we all looked up and she said, "Thanks for the support, guys. Really. I really feel like going to high school now."

"Glad we can help." Max smirked as she took a sip of water.

We helped clear the table (Surprising, isn't it?) and started to go upstairs. When I was on my way to my room, I saw Fang talking to Isa at her bedroom doorway.

"Whatever you do, do _not_ touch it." He nodded before he left.

"Man, he really is worried. Even more than me." I chuckled.

Isa smiled, "Didn't you ever want an older brother?"

"Never really had the thought. But I guess it would be nice." I shrugged.

"I feel kinda lucky." Isa smiled.

"You should be. And listen to him, 'kay?"

"I can't sleep with this pain. It's like an alarm clock with no snooze button. I need to ask Dr. Martinez for a knockout drug." Isa said running her fingers through her hair.

I didn't really like the thought of a knockout drug, but brushed it off, "Be careful, alright?" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I started walking to my room and then turned around and grinned.

"What?" She said amused.

"You've gotten taller. I don't need to bend down a lot to kiss you anymore."

She just smiled back, "Go sleep, Iggy."

I just chuckled and entered my room saying, "Hey Gasman, wanna make some b….."

I noticed Gazzy fast asleep on his bed doing his ever so epic snoring. I pushed the covers up to his nose and sighed as I got on my bed.

_I hope we can find that crazy scientist…..but how long do we have to keep running? One day or the other, he will find us and we need to be prepared for that. The problem is…can we be ready?_

I yawned.

_I need to think of something….so far we're safe. We traveled almost half of the entire country to be safe and safe we are. The readiness will have to wait…..tomorrow._

I turned around and fell asleep thinking.

_Who is that little boy in Isa's vision? And why was he crying?_

* * *

**Max POV**

"I can fix your car." Isa said putting a big bite of pancakes in her mouth. Glad to see she was on the 'bad table manners' side.

"How? Did you ever fix a car?" Dylan asked.

"A lot, actually. Jeb's old car used to break down at least once every two days and I was the one who had to repair it."

"Why didn't he bring it to the car service place?" I asked downing the last bit of maple syrup o my pancakes and getting a look from Fang who had none.

"I dunno…Maybe he didn't want to spend so much money on a very old car." Isa shrugged.

"Cheapska—" I started to say till Mom cut me off.

"Max."

"Sorry."

"Let me fix your car, Dr. Martinez." Isa smiled/asked. With that smile of hers, even a hobo would give up a blanket for her.

"Alright…..but do not use your bad arm." Dr. Martinez instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Isa said finishing her last bite and grabbing her plate, "Max, will you help me?"

"If you're wondering about my car skills, then you should know I blew up a car once just by putting the radio on." I warned.

"How'd you…..I just need someone to give the tools. I can't hold all of them with one good arm." Isa explained.

"Fine."

"This is so cool. I have a girlfriend who can repair a car. This is just so cool, man." Iggy said and Nudge laughed.

I just rolled my eyes at his goofy face. I took the keys and we both went into the garage and I dragged the car halfway inside.

"Thanks." Isa said immediately getting to work.

She opened the car's hood and gas emerged from it unfurling into the clean air. Isa coughed.

"Oh man, that doesn't look good." I coughed fanning the air.

"It's not." Isa said, "Can I have a wrench?"

I opened the red toolbox behind me and handed it to her. She took it and pushed up her sleeves and threw her hair into a ponytail. I sat on the stool next to her, prepped my feet on the table, closed my eyes, and sighed.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked Isa.

"I took a knockout drug. Couldn't feel a single thing. I'm on pain reliever now." Isa replied.

"Sucks on how Iggy's perfectly fine."

"I guess it matters on how much we can resist. Plus I haven't just been changed to a bird. There was an additional step too. Pliers?"

I opened my eyes and handed her the pliers. And then I closed them back again and lied down again.

"Do you think you will get your real body back?" I asked knowing I was touching on a don't-go-any-where-near subject.

"I hope…I really do. But that means I have to meet the scientist too. That's the part I do not like." Isa replied almost nonchalantly.

"I was talking to Fang last night. He wondered whether you guys would still look alike if you switched back."

"I think…..I mean, I'm a bit pale right now, but in my….original body, I'm tannish like Fang. Plus my hair is straight, not wavy like right now." Isa said and I nodded.

"Do you remember that day when you came into the flock? I got kinda jealous when Fang stared at you. But I guess it was cuz how you guys looked so similar."

"Hahaha, really? Funny. That day, I never thought I would like a guy like Iggy." Isa laughed.

"What makes you say that?"

"I never thought I would actually like….or even love somebody after all what I have been through." Isa replied and I almost felt a connection with her.

"Hey…. did you first meet Fang in the cages?" Isa asked me.

"He was my neighbor inmate. It's kinda like next-door-neighbor-crush." I laughed.

"Funny…I never saw you or even the rest of the flock there. The School, right?" Isa asked.

"Yup…crazy mad scientists? Yes. Test tubes? Yes. Need urgent medical help to brain? Yes." I said sighing as I tried to push those memories away.

"I think something's wrong under the car, not under the hood." Isa said sliding under the car, "Hey Max, this is kinda personal…..but did you feel sparks when Fang first kissed you?"

"Honey, it was the other way around. I kissed him. It was weird and…not to mention, but strange. At that time at least."

"Are you thinking of doing what Jeb said? Actually….forget. Forget I even asked." Isa asked me and I felt a strange tone of voice over her.

"What did Jeb say, Isa?" I asked opening my eyes feeling a little curious.

"Uh….y'know….can I have the wrench?"

"You already have it, Isa. Just spit it out."

"Uhhh…..making…..eggs and stuff."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Isa. That's a whole new level of…making out. You do know that, right?" I said getting up startled.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Max." Isa said and I heard some nuts fall down.

"You and I both know that….I don't really know what to say to your question." I said blinking my eyes. I never actually thought about it cuz it just made my face turn hotter than stove.

"You don't have to answer….." Isa said and I heard a sound of something whirring.

_It'll be kinda cute to have a little flock…..a little girl, maybe two little boys…..but ONLY after saving the world. Oh my freaking God, what the heck am I thinking?_

"Um…..it's alright. We're both girls, right? I mean…it's…..expected of us…to do…y'know what? I don't know. Plus we both have to save the world and that's already enough, don't you think? What about you?"

That set Isa coughing and I rushed off the stool looking under the car.

"You okay?" I asked.

Isa pushed herself out underneath the car and I saw her face streaked with oil and soot.

"I was kinda unprepared for your question." She coughed.

"You thought I was? Now answer mine, I answered yours." I said raising an eyebrow (I always feel French when I do that).

"I…I don't know. I'm fifteen, Max." Isa said grabbing a napkin and wiping her face.

"Really? So am I. But we're bird-kids…and it's expected of us….."

"So? Am I going to be an aunt in a year now?"

"Shut up." I said swatting her head.

"Sorry….." Isa said inspecting the engine again.

"I just can't imagine being called 'Mommy' by people other than my flock. It's weird. But then it'll look cute. Someone who looks kinda like me and…..Fang….." I said to myself. Seemed like Isa heard though.

"**Alright** then, end of topic." Isa said finally pink now signaling for me to give the car keys.

But just then, a can of pain rolled down. We looked up to see a gaping Nudge staring at us.

"Oh crap." I said under my breath.

We both stared back at Nudge.

"Uh oh…." Isa murmured.

"Were you guys talking about making babies?" Nudge said in a strained voice still gaping at us.

"No. Definitely not babies. Why would you think that? What _are_ babies?" Isa said shaking her head. Did I mention her voice went up an octave as she lied?

I felt like rolling my eyes. How obvious can you not get?

"Are you going to do what Jeb told you to?" Nudge said in a bit too loud voice that I would have liked.

"No, Nudge, we're not! We were just talking about it and—"

"_Talking_ about it?"

"No, we were just…discussing." I tried to rephrase.

"That's the same thing! Am I going to be an aunt soon?" Nudge exclaimed.

_Oh my God….._

"Which one of you is it?" Nudge exclaimed even louder.

"This is sooooo awkward." Isa said covering her face.

"It's none of us. Really. Nothing." I said almost pleading with Nudge.

"Isa…you've been eating a lot. Is it you?" Nudge exclaimed even even louder.

"No, please. It's not me."

"Iggy! I think you should talk with Isa!" Nudge yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no." Isa said rushing over to Nudge.

"Nudge, shhh, pleeeeease!" We both pleaded.

"Is it you then? Oh my freaking gosh!" Nudge asked pointing to me.

"NO! You're paranoid. Really, nothing happened!" I yelled.

"FANG! IGGY! MAX AND ISA ARE TALKING ABOUT YOUR BABIES!" Gazzy said appearing out of nowhere.

We both stared in shock at the grinning Gazzy.

_Oh my God….kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, he did NOT just say that to the whole world to hear!_

"No, what did you—"

"Our what?" Fang said casually appearing into the scene.

I turned a morbid red and immediately turned around.

"Did you say 'babies'?" Iggy said and I could feel a smirk on his face.

Isa turned around rapidly too and her face looked redder than Santa Claus.

"Babies?" Fang repeated and I could feel a smirk forming on his face.

Isa gave me a dying look and I gave her the same look back.

_Help me…..oh what do I do? _

_Voice: If you do ask and by telling the mood you're feeling currently, I think you should jump off a cliff._

_Well, __**I**__ think you should shut your mouth._

"So you guys were talking about making our babies?" Iggy laughed and I felt like punching him square on the jaw.

"Are you talking about having babies, Max?" My beautiful, beautiful mom said coming out of nowhere.

_Someone shoot me._

* * *

I just loved writing this :D Please review! :) I'm thinking of getting at least 15 reviews before I update again. How does that sound? :D This chapter was kinda made in a rush, so really sorry if it's kinda bad D:


	67. That Question

I'M BACK, GUYS! *cheers and claps* xD Anyway, soooo sorry for not updating earlier. School has gotten a new level harder and my grades came in and let's just say I'm not doing so good. I had one B and rest were all A's. AIIEE! My mom was soooom mad X( Whatever about that, now I'm back! :D Oh and the drama starts and it's gonna take a looooong time to stop. I'm sooo looking forward to writing this! :D My goal for this chapter is 12 reviews. Pretty please with a cherry on top? :) oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :DDD What are you thankful for? For my Fanfiction, I'm thankful for all the sweeet reviewers I have :) I just love you guys :) 'M SOO EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS! We're having a family reunion in Texas so we're gonna drive ALLLL the way to there and we're gonna stop in Tennessee (Any Tennesseeans out there? :P) for some amusement parks there apparently. Sooo excited! Christmas with your family is just so fun :D

**Thanks!:**

ixdookiie (haha I'm glad to see you liked the ending ;D And Ella ain't gonna give up that easily. Which means DRAMA! :D)

Whisper13 (NICE! I dyed my hair purple last year for Halloween and it was just so cool! :DD I'm glad to hear you had a lot of fun :) (second review) YAYYYYYYYYYY! I'm so happy you had fun :D Describe it to me. Was there a lot of screaming? I'm sooo happy for you :) (third review) Weirdo…I mean, if you want, I can come with a chainsaw, a truck, and a shovel to you. You can dig his grave with the shovel and I'll do what I need to do with the things left ;) you should tell him off saying "I dare you to say that again to my face." Or ignore him (if you're the type to simply ignore) and he won't bother you. Hope I helped :) You can also say that your virtual sis has some crafty skills with her chainsaw :D)

boxtoplad999 (hahaha, I'm sooo happy you liked the ending :DD and LOL, nice, do you have a British accent? I do, a horrible one that is ;))

FloridaGirl11 (Uber happy to hear you like the chapter ending! I worked hard on it ;)) and lol, to answer your question, you tell me. Do you think it was on purpose? We shall seeeeeeeeeee. LOL, I wonder how you guys bear me, I'm so weird xD)

Rikku3198 (BAHAHAHAHAA, thank you! Completely awesome of you to say that! And yeah, Ivy's gonna pay :P and hahaha, thanks again cuz I worked my butt off for that ending to be funny xD)

Hahalala (THANK YOU! :3 and yeah, I completely agree with Ella is not supposed to change for the guy she likes, but she's thirteen and a bit naïve, so I thought of doing that. Thanks for reviewing! :D)

SliverStar121 (O.M.G. I died laughing reading your review. I just love any reference to chainsaws. ANYTHING! xDDD and haha, though Isa tries to maintain Ivy's body carefully, Ivy's just careless. Difference of personalities :P THANKS FOR REVIEWING! ZOMG, I just love your reviews, keep them coming, girl ;))

U.S.123 (MUCHAS GRACIAS 8DD And lol, I finally updated :P Ya happy now? Luv ya 333)

xXInfinite-ImaginationXx (LOL, tell me about it. If I was stuck in their situation, I don't know what I would do xD gracias for reviewing! :D)

* * *

**Isa POV**

_SO. AWKWARD._

I turned around to see Iggy smirking right at me and I just wanted to dissolve and I felt a small force field building up on me.

"We're talking about German chocolate, mom! Not babies, why would we be talking about babies? Psccch, we weren't talking about babies." Max said all in one breathe while turning around.

"German choc…?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"Really, it's nothing." I nodded. You can say I nodded too much.

"Why are Fang and Iggy laughing then?"

"They're idiots. They laugh at anything." Max insisted again.

"Excuse me?" Iggy said and Max just ignored it.

"Max….sweety, Fang never smiles, and when he does, something's wrong." My mom said still suspicious.

_That is so true now that I realize it._

"…..what are you boys doing here then?" Dr. Martinez asked crossing her arms.

"Us? Oh we were just walking by to see if the car was done." Iggy said smoothly winking at me.

"Oh, right. Is the car working, Isa?" Dr. Martinez asked me.

"Oh…..y-yeah." I stuttered not daring to look up.

"Here are the keys." Max said tossing them to me.

I caught them and stepped inside the car. I put the key in, turned and the engine at first whirred but then it roared to life. I checked the icons and noticed something. Max whistled and I grinned.

"Thank you, Isa." Dr. Martinez smiled and I nodded handing her the keys.

"You need to change your car battery." I told her.

"Oh….that just might be it. Now, excuse me." Dr. Martinez said about to leave.

"Oh _no_, don't leave." Max immediately said alarmed.

Dr. Martinez turned around confused, "Why, Max?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Max winced as Fang's smirk deepened.

"Hey, Isa, can talk to you? Privately?" "Iggy said not able to contain his laughter. I would have thought it was cute, but considering the situation, it really wasn't.

"Um…no?" I said and he just grabbed me by the hand and started dragging me somewhere.

Gazzy just grinned and gave a thumbs-up as I went on to my fate. Max winced as she saw me. Fang, who happened to me my older **brother**, just smirked. I passed Dylan, who was sitting on the couch quite lazily, just gave me an amused look.

"Where are you taking me?" I groaned as I stepped down the porch.

"Somewhere." Iggy replied.

After a few more step, I asked again, "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere." Iggy replied again.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" I asked annoyed.

"Glad to see you caught on." Iggy said with a laughing tone.

It turned out, he dragged me to this playground. It was a cute one with two yellow slides and red monkey bars. Iggy made me sit on the slide and he sat on the other one and groaned.

"Dang, slide's wet." He muttered as he sat down.

"So why'd we come here again?" I asked looking around.

"So…did Gazzy really…..tell the truth?" He grinned and I squirmed in my seat. It was a BAHAHAHA-grin, not the sweet ones he usually gives.

"No….Well, no, err, I mean….yeah, nothing."

_Why are we even talking about?_

"It was nothing, really. I just mentioned it and Nudge happened to hear i—"

"So you mentioned it first? Whoa…..I thought it was Max and how cheesy she's getting with Fang. Whoa…." Iggy said blinking his eyes.

"I said I just casually mention—"

"So….you really want to…" Iggy said grinning.

"…"

"….Alright, bad joke."

I just wanted to erase the redness from my face.

"It's alright. If you don't wanna, then I'm fine. Really. Who cares about Jeb? The next generation can wait, right? I'm not really that type, though I do al; those perverted jokes and stuff, really I'm not that type to forc—"

"Iggy." I calmly said.

Iggy stopped and looked at me, "Yeah, Isa?"

I turned to look at him, "You're babbling."

Iggy just blinked his eyes and murmured, "I really do need help."

"I…..we can always drops the subject. Right?" I said quietly.

Iggy at first grinned, but then nodded, "Fine, fine. I don't exactly want to be called 'Daddy' yet."

I lied down on the black playground ground and groaned loudly. Iggy laughed and lied down next to me. I glanced at him to see his annoying grin. It was sunny, but a little breezy, so the breeze moved Iggy's long hair a lot. I reached out my hand to put a couple strands back in place. His hair was rough as he didn't really like showers and liked dye much more.

"I like your pink-ish hair." I whispered as I kept it back.

He rolled his eyes, "It wasn't pink. It was reddish. Definitely not pink."

"Why do you dye it blonde?" I asked as I tucked my own annoying hair back.

"I told you not long ago that it makes me look sexy." Iggy grinned.

I felt like rolling my eyes, "Right, right. When did you tell me that?"

"A long, long time ago." He sighed turning to look at the sky.

"I've only known you for six months." I reminded and then I felt a wave of curiosity rush through me, "Did you ever like anyone before that?"

He glanced at me and smirked, "Tons."

I sighed getting up touching the sensitive area on my arm. I couldn't even feel it when I tug my nails inside of it and my nails were pretty long.

"Well, not really. Only one girl." He said yawning.

I turned and smiled, "What's her name?"

"Tess. When we went to the first school, I met her. I could tell she was pretty hot." He said with his eyes closed grinning like an idiot.

I grinned, "Really?"

"But I never liked her as much as I do to you." Iggy said smiling as he opened his eyes just a little to see my reaction.

"How about you?" Iggy asked me getting up and sitting on the slide.

"….Between the time I was released from the School and was recaptured, I kinda did."

"Who?" He said suddenly interested.

"It was this waiter at this Italian restaurant and he was thirt—"

Iggy started laughing so much that he had to open his eyes.

"Hey," I said swatting him, "Why are you laughing?"

"It's…..I don't know, but it's just so likely for you to fall in love with a waiter from an _Italian _restaurant." He cracked up.

I rolled my eyes (Is it wrong to lik— no, _love_ Italian food? I think not), "I didn't fall in _love_ with him. I just thought I was pretty sweet to give me some leftovers though his boss would have fired him if he got caught."

But Iggy still kept laughing and I sighed, "It was a small crush. Though I knew it wouldn't work."

"Alright, but what's his name?" He asked as he slid down the slide.

I slid down too and replied, "Sebastian."

"We are so naming our child that when we get married." Iggy cracked up.

I groaned, "Iggy don't start aga—"

"And if it's a girl, then….Tess, no….Jess…..then …Jessica." Iggy winked.

I groaned again we both walked on the border of the playground, "Iggy—"

"Too bad. I already named them." He smiled surprising me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

With that, he slowly turned me around while still balancing on the border. He almost kissed me if it weren't for my force-field. It formed right an inch from my face.

Confused, Iggy opened his eyes and gave the force-field a cross look.

"I promise, I'm not doing this on purpose." I whispered.

"This is so unfair." Iggy exclaimed/whined into the sky.

"Oh, stop whining." I chuckled as I started walking home.

"But your force-field is being such a….such a mean…thing." Iggy tried to phrase.

"Aw, you poor thing." I teased.

"It's not funny." Iggy said and explained his poor story to me, "I always happen to be that _lucky _guy who walked in Fang and Max smooching each other and wonder 'I wonder why they kiss so much' Now I finally see why." Iggy said kicking a rock making it fly a good length.

"Glad to see you found the importance." I smirked.

"Isaaaa, don't walk away." Iggy whined.

I chuckled to myself and thought:

_I wonder what's happening to Max cuz of Fang…._

**Max POV**

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I yelled as I plugged my ears as I stormed away from Fang.

"Just sayin'" Fang smirked.

"Don't talk." I exclaimed. I never thought I would actually say that to Fang in my entire life.

Ella giggled.

_Isa, I swear, you are SO gonna pay me back for this._

"Alexa' sounds good. I like that name a—"

"Fang!"

"Fine, how about 'Addiso—"

"FANG!"

"'Brooke'?"

"I think I'm gonna cry." I muttered as I covered my face with a kitchen towel.

"Hey Fang, what if it's a boy?" Gazzy asked and I could feel the grin in his voice.

_I'm gonna kill that kid._

"If it's a boy first, then I'm gonna name him!" Nudge exclaimed giggled.

I groaned feeling my neck going scarlet from pink. I'm soooo getting a grande tan this summer. Stupid blushing.

"Not if I name him first!" Ella screamed from the other room.

I felt someone tug at my gray sweats. I pulled away the cloth to see Angel.

"You're gonna let me name him first, right?" Angel asked with a cute look on her face.

_The things I would do to turn invisible…._

"….Max, can I ask you something?" Angel asked.

"Sure." I said biting my lip afraid to see what she would ask.

"Where do babies come from?" She asked with her big eyes looking straight at me. Talk about dropping a laughter gas bomb, Angel.

I'm not even joking. Everyone was on the floor laughing. Gazzy was so red. Even Fang was on the floor and it was so OOC. I just couldn't take it and groaned.

"Do you really want to know, Angel?" Fang asked.

"NOOO! Spare the little innocence she has in her left!" I yelled.

I felt Angel tug at my sleeve and gave me a 'DUH!' look, "You know….I can read minds….right?"

"No, sweety, I've known you for seven years and had no clue you read minds. I am sooo surprised." I said feeling my mood of 'Hellion' activated.

"But I— EWWWW! Is that really what it is?" Angel squealed (Yes, our little telepath just _squealed_) looking at us.

They shook their heads and there was silence in the air.

"Ewwwww! Ew ew ew ew!" Angel squealed running all the way upstairs and slamming her bedroom door shut.

The shut echoed through the entire house and the guys just looked at me with a blank expression on their faces.

"I hope you guys are happy," I scowled, "You just mentally scarred a seven-year old for life."

Just then the door opened to reveal Isa and Iggy. They were grinning, but stopped when they saw the flock on the floor all red and me standing with hands on my hips.

"Ah, welcome, join the party. We're all laughs here." I said rolling my eyes.

"We were just deciding names for Max's future kid." Nudge giggled and that just set off peals of laughter again. Cackles is more likely the word.

Not able to bear it, I ran into the living room.

"Oh geez, guys." I muttered and Isa followed me there.

"So where'd you guys go?" I asked then taking the other way inside the kitchen to avoid the guys.

"…..The playground."

I looked up to see her a bit pink, "Did he do something?"

"Well…..no," Isa smiled, "My force-field kinda blocked him from doing anything."

I grabbed a cookie and chewed on it, "I should get one of those force-field thingies. Handy stuff right there." I said grimacing to remember the painful torture Fang kept me through, "So what did you guys do as you left off leaving me here with Mr. Torture with no mercy?"

Isa smiled just shaking her head, "Nothing really….."

"What? Did you guys decide names or something?" I chuckled grabbing another cookie from the jar.

When I heard no reply, I glanced at her to see her mumbling something and I widened my eyes.

"Did you guys even plan your future? I'm so embarrassed to even talk about 'their' names with Fang and you guys just go along even talking about their future ballet lessons." I said bewildered.

"Max!"

"I'm just saying….so what names are you gonna keep for them—"

"Max!"

"Wha—"

I turned around to see my lovely mother with a horrified expression on her face.

_Why does she come at the wrong timings?_

"Oh hi, Mom. H-how's your day going?" I grinned and felt like hitting myself when I stuttered.

"Future plans? Ballet lessons?" My mom asked confused.

"Mom, what are you talking about? You know me and how graceful I am. I'm less graceful than a wrestler, thank you very much. And what are you talking about future plans? My future is to save the world from the apocalypse, not to take ballet lesson—"

"Max, you babble when you lie. Therefore you are horrible at lying." My mom said.

_Why thanks, mommy._

"You're not doing something that you shouldn't, are y—"

**DING-DONG.**

"I...I think I'm gonna go get that." I said sprinting out of the room leaving Isa with my I-ask-too-many-embarrassing-questions Mom.

I beat Iggy to the door, stuck my tongue out at him, and then opened it. I gaped as I saw the person. I must have looked like an idiot doing do, but what did I care?

"Max, sweety, who is it?" My mom called.

I then groaned and muttered, "The other person who made me."

"Hello to you." Jeb smiled coming inside.

"Whoa, stop right there, Jeb. I don't trust you." Dylan said stopping Jeb by stepping into his path.

"But why?"

"A 'Jeb' hurt Nudge. He gave her a power she didn't want. A one she hates and has to control very toughly. We're gonna make sure that never happens again." Iggy said a bit coldly.

Jeb looked the slightest bit hurt, but thankfully understood. He rubbed his hands as if he was cold and asked, "How do I prove that I'm the real 'Jeb'? As ridiculous as it sounds…." He later muttered.

"What's my real name?" Nudge asked.

"Monique." Jeb said without blinking an eye.

"What's my name, Jeb?" My mom smiled. She had this little twinkle in her eye as if she was in her twenties again. She looked beautiful while doing it, but the twinkling eyes were twinkling cuz of Jeb and that is just plain GROSS.

"Valencia Martinez. How can I forget?" Jeb smiled that cheesy smile old couples give to each other.

_Good God, someone save us._

"What's my…..what's my cage number, Jeb?" Isa asked him.

"736947. How's your foot, Isa?" He asked and Isa nodded replying, "It's getting better."

Silence rested in the air until Jeb broke it.

"Come on, Max, I don't really think the mad scientist would know your mom's name." Jeb nodded to me.

I gave him a suspicious look, but let him in anyway. I almost closed the door until a voice yelled at me.

"Who are you closing the door on, girl?"

Everyone widened their eyes. My blood ran cold as I heard that voice. That voice. That stupid voice. That sarcastic voice. That freakin' stupid sarcastic voice. I opened the door to see the black Scottie dog we all know and love...….well, about the 'love' part….

"Oh yes, I brought the dog too." Jeb said already munching on Mom's chocolate chip cookies.

I almost groaned, "Why'd you bring the dog? Couldn't the dog stay at your house?"

"The dog wanted to come." Jeb shrugged grabbing another cookie. Hogger.

"The _dog_ has a name here!" Total exclaimed stepping on my foot.

I rolled my eyes and then Akhila came running in and she grinned at the sight of me. I smiled back as I petted her on the head.

"Isa, ma girl!" Total yelled jumping five feet high when he saw her.

Isa grinned and Total sighed, "Is it just me or does she get hotter every time I see her?"

Akhila glared-woofed and Total winced.

"Chill, honey, y'know I'm just joking….Hehehehe, right guys?" Total said looking at us for help.

We just raised our eyebrows and smirked.

Akhila woofed again and Total sighed, "I'm kinda scared on what they'll say."

Akhila woofed again and Total sighed as if in defeat.

"No way. Nu uh." Angel whispered not able to believe it.

"Ange, what happened?" Dylan said kneeling down to her height.

"I read what Total's thinking." Angel whispered.

"What is Total thinking?" Dylan asked gently, but Angel didn't reply.

Akhila went up to Isa and Isa bent down and petted her slowly while saying, "Hey girl. Sorry, but I can't read minds right now. It's quite a long story."

All hyped up, Akhila raced to the front door just as my mom was this close to opening it. She woofed and kept on woofing nonstop.

"What happened, girl?" Nudge whispered and her eyes widened as she looked outside the door. She was almost shaking and she only that got that look when she was REALLY REALLY surprised.

"Nudge, sweety, you're scaring. So is Angel. Please tell me what you just saw." I said making my way to her.

"How long have you known this?" Nudge said turning to Jeb.

Jeb shrugged, "A while. Couple of days."

"That's a lot of while!" Nudge exclaimed pulling open the door to reveal the…...the um...situation.

"MOMMY! HE BIT ME AGAIN!" A black-coated puppy (Who just _ happens_ to look like Total) screeched sliding inside the house and stopping when she saw all of us.

We stood there and gaped like a bunch of apes and she stared back at us with the most terrified expression on her face.

_Oh my freakin' gods._

* * *

The black-coated puppy with wings edged near me as I sat down shocked. Shock is totally not recommended for fifteen-year olds. NA UH.

"YOU'RE A DADDY?" Iggy finally spat out.

"That puppy chic just screamed 'Mommy' to Akhila, what do you think?" I said still not able to believe it. I just can't digest the fact that are ultra super drama-queen, Total, is a daddy. A daddy of three kids. Three_ annoying_ kids.

"My name's not 'puppy chic'!" The puppy said nipping my toe. MY TOE. MY PINKIE TOE!

I jumped up a MILE when she bit me, "HOLY GEEZUS! This puppy can freakin' bite!"

Akhila woofed sharply and the puppy just muttered a feeble apology to me. I rubbed my poor toe and winced as it sent pain through my entire body.

"You didn't answer my question." Iggy reminded, "So now you're a daddy?"

"That's what happens when your wife has your kids, Iggy. You become a DADDY. But maybe all this information is too complicated for you, you'll learn when you grow up." Total explained with his voice almost dripping with sarcasm.

_Sometimes I just love this dog._

Iggy just gave Total the Look. I stared down at the three puppies. Two were brown-coated like Akhila while one was coated black like Total. They all had black wings also like Total. They looked back at me with their small eyes and I just stared back with my mouth slowly falling open every second. i just can't believe they're real and breathing. But they way they looked at me... It's as if they looked right into my inner soul. Weird puppies you got there, Total...

"Didn't your mother ever tell you staring is considered rude?" Total said rolling his eyes.

I looked at my mom and looked back at Total, "My _mother_ is staring too, Mr. Smart Mouth."

I felt some hot breath on my toes and I looked down.

The black-coated puppy (THE ONE WHO BIT ME!) sniffed my toe and smiled up to me, "Me likey smell."

_I cannot believe this, I cannot believe this, it just talked. It just talked! THE PUPPY JUST TALKED!_

I still wasn't used to their voices. It felt like my ears were malfunctioning or something. Their voices sounded that puny and high.

"Addi, don't smell other people's feet." Total said almost sounding father-like.

_I cannot believe this, I cannot believe this, I cannot believe this, I cannot believe this,_ _I cannot believe this, I cannot believe thi—_

"Neither can I." Angel whispered as she stroked the brown-coated puppy softly.

"What's Addi's real name? Addison?" Iggy said petting the puppy with only two fingers. She was that small anyway.

"No, it's Addition. You know….'Total' means the equal sign in an equation and then 'Addition', do you get it?" Total said chuckling by himself.

We all blinked at Total as he chuckled by himself. We glanced at each other and we all shared the same reaction.

"You named your daughter after a mathematical sign? Poor, poor you." Gazzy exclaimed wincing.

"Tell me about it." Addi replied still making us jump. We were so used to only knowing Total was a talking dog. And then there were three more. And that was just _great_.

"I can name my children whatever I want, guys! I almost named her 'Expression' until-"

"Oh my gosh!" Nudge interrupted rolling her eyes, "Good thing you stopped there."

The brown-coated puppy then purred, "Your hands are so warm, Isa."

"Uh…..thanks, I guess." Isa replied still kinda shocked to see him talking. Wouldn't blame her. I didn't even want to go near them.

"I...I think I'm gonna faint." Ella whispered not that used to the situation. How many talking dogs with their wives come with talking children to your house after all?

"Don't you guys just dig their wings? Guess which hot Dad they got it from?" Total grinned showing all of his teeth.

I groaned in the pure agony, "Please tell me I'm dreaming. As if we aren't weird enough, we just raised the entire level of t. Just…pleas—"

I felt something dig their nasty fangs in my toe (AGAIN!) and I almost squealed jumping another mile high. Yes, I can handle butt-ugly Erasers, but not a nip on my pinkie toe from a puppy. You TOTALLY don't want to mess with me, right?

"Nope, you're not dreaming. Nu uh." The black-coated puppy, Addi, told me.

"Thanks. For. The Freakin'. Clarification." I gritted through my teeth.

The instant I scowled at Add, her two brothers walked up to me and bared their teeth at me. That was enough for me to jump again on the couch squealing like a seven-year old.

"That's enough, boys." Total said strictly.

I sighed sitting back down.

_Thank you, Total…._

But of course, he had to ruin the moment, "You've just met her and you're fighting with her? I'm so proud of our sons, Akhila." He said rubbing away a single 'tear' from his eye.

I scowled at Total and the puppies bared their little fangs at me again.

"You wanna go? Huh, huh, huh?" I said moving my fists menacingly around.

"BRING IT ON!" The brown-coated puppy yelled. Though he was the youngest, he had a pretty good voice unlike his pain-inducing sister.

Akhila then came to my rescue (I should say his rescue because he was just about to get doggified by me in less than thirty seconds) and licked my aching toe.

_Why couldn't her pups take after her in personality too? They all took after their dramatic father._

"How can you be a dad, Total? You...…..You're Total!" Iggy exclaimed still not able to believe it.

Total gave him a blank look, "What is that supposed to mea—"

"How old are they?" Angel asked stroking the other non-aggressive brown-coated puppy.

"2 months!" Total said proudly.

"And a half, Dad." The puppy getting caressed by Angel piped up.

"2 months and a half." Total corrected smiling.

"What's his name?" Gazzy asked pointing to the puppy Angel was holding.

"Devin. His real name is Divide. Do you get it? Total, Addition, Divide?" Total said chuckling to himself again.

Akhila and I just gave him a Look.

I turned to Akhila and asked, "You didn't really have any say in this, did you?"

Akhila just sighed and shook her head.

"You poor, poor, poor puppy." Nudge said in a 'baby' voice.

"I think the names are pretty creative." Jeb said. Nobody wants your opinion, bub.

"Of course you would think they're creative, Jeb." I muttered under my breath.

"I want to be held in _her_ hands." Devin said leaning towards Isa.

"Me?" Isa asked turning around when talking to Iggy.

"Yeah you. Are you single?" Devin asked and Isa just widened her eyes. I think this puppy is too fast for his own good. He wants other species!

"That question is kinda scary to answer." Isa blinked.

Iggy just laughed.

"I wanna be held in his hands." Addi gushed looking at Fang.

Never, never, never EVER in my entire life did I laugh so much seeing Fang's reaction. Oh my GAWWD, it was HILARIOUS! He gave me a scowl when I was cracking up, but I didn't really care.

Akhila woofed something to Total and Total sighed, "He's your kid, why let **her** name him?"

Akhila woofed a bit sharper and Total sighed again and turned to me, "Max…will you….um...will you do the honor of…..naming…..this kid?"

The minute Total said 'naming', I kinda gasped.

_Me...naming this kid?_

"You….You want me to name this guy?" I asked pointing to the arrogant puppy.

Akhila nodded.

_But why meeeeeeeeee?_

"Hey, I'm just as not happy as you are." That little puppy snapped.

_Did he just snap at me? This puppy is so gonna go under my label of 'Piss Off All The Time'._

"I want to have some time….can we call him 'Baby' for now?" I smirked.

'Baby' didn't exactly like my suggestion and out came the teeth again.

"I agree. It's better than calling him 'The Little One'." Jeb agreed.

'Baby' growled at Jeb.

"He doesn't really like Jeb." Total winced.

I snorted.

_We share something in common now, Bud._

There was an awkward silence until my mom broke it.

"I made tacos. Anyone want tacos?"

"The legendary Martinez tacos?" Gazzy grinned.

My mom winked, "The one and only."

We all went (More like strangled each other to get there) to the kitchen and each grabbed a taco. Mom learned her lesson and made sure Total had his place at the dining table after his dramatic outburst last time. Akhila was on the ground next to me and the puppies were sitting next to her and the biter, Addi, happened to sit near my toes which made me a million times greater.

"Total, I have a question." Iggy sad making everyone look at him.

_This is gonna be interesting…._

"Shoot." Total said munching on his taco at lightning speed.

"What breed are those puppies. They seem like all the breeds mashed together along with bird. In a really weird, weird way. So what are they really?" Iggy asked.

I thought it was a pretty innocent question, but Total gave him a look.

"I do not like you at this minute."

Iggy just shrugged.

We finished our tacos and I almost felt drowsy with how much I ate. I felt tired and flopped on the couch and almost screeched as I landed on the raw part of my wing. It rubbed painfully against my itchy shirt. Which I need to wash.

_Sigh._

I lied down on my stomach and sighed as my pained eased up a bit. For all those people who want wings, you're an idiot. Who wants to bear the torture the wings give you when it's hurt. I don't. But the flying part is fuuuun though.

"You think you're so cool, huh?" 'Baby' said putting his claws on my hanging fingers.

I looked up to see the puppy staring at me. I stared back.

"No." I finally said.

"Then why do you act so cool?"

I looked up again, "It's cuz I _know_ I am."

"You're annoying." The dog scowled.

_Am I that annoying? That even a dog has to tell me that? A puppy? Wow, I'm that annoying? ...Cool._

"I don't like you cuz you glared at my sister. So I hate you. In less than a day. Wow." The puppy blabbered.

"I've had people hate me in less than an hour, kid. It's pretty easy." I chuckled remembering those mad and irritated scientists. Sigh, good times.

"So?"

God, I hate that word.

"Listen dog, I'm trying to watch TV, go annoy someone else."

"Whatever. I can't believe you're naming me."

"Me too." I muttered.

"And I can't believe I'm talking to a human." The puppy blabbered on.

_My life's too ironic for my liking._

The channel changed and my 'Hellion' mood just increased. I growled at the puppy as his paw was still over the remote.

"You can't do anything to me. If you do, I'll tell my mommy on you." It smirked sweetly.

You might hate me for saying this, but I want to strangle that arrogant puppy. It was getting on my last nerve.

"Bite me." I gritted getting up.

"Will do."

And then he bit me! On my finger! My pinkie!

I jumped up and down blowing rapidly on my burning pinkie and the flock came rushing into the living room.

"What happened, Max?" Nudge yelled worried.

"That thing, it bit me!" I screamed blowing on my pinkie.

Isa then went to the dang puppy and kept it (YES, I said 'It', do you have a problem?) on her lap.

"Did you bite Max?" Isa asked it while stroking is head.

_NOOOOO! That's why my pinkie is the size of a narwhale!_

It softened and its ears went down as Isa petted it. It also closed it eyes and smiled.

_That is so cute….._

I smacked myself.

_He just bit you, Max! Don't think he's cute!_

_Voice: But he is pretty cute._

_Two words: GET. OUT._

He looked at me with his googly woogly (WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, MAX?) brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said under Isa's instruction. But he really did look sorry.

"Listen, puppy, if you ever bite me again, I will kick the freakin' 'woof-woof' out of you" I snapped.

I stormed off to go upstairs and I heard Nudge say, "'Woof-woof'?"

I then heard Fang say, "Don't ask, I really don't know."

I snorted and then flopped onto my bed feeling really tired. Eating too many tacos makes you like that. But they were sooo worth it. I fell asleep and woke up to the world shaking. Or more like Ella shaking me ferociously.

"Max, wake up!" Ella said flipping on the lights.

I groaned, "You got the whole thing wrong. It's let there be **NO **light."

"Since when were you so religious?" Ella asked amused as she pulled the warm, toasty covers off.

"You're **evil**." I groaned.

"Why thank you." Ella giggled.

When I pulled the covers from her, Ella took them again this time flinging them far away from me.

"Max! You slept for four hours! You have to get up!" Ella exclaimed.

"That's it? I could have slept for another hour then!" I exclaimed back.

"Max!"

"Ella!"

"Max, please, get up. Oh and your hair looks like a pigsty." Ella commented.

"Do you even know how a pigsty looks like?" I asked.

"Yeah. Like your hair." Ella said crossing her arms.

"Ouch, burned." I said finally getting up.

"Sorry, but it still looks H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E." Ella spelled out.

I rubbed my eyes still sleepy, "Um, what does that spell?"

Ella grinned, "It spells 'horrible', but I think we can change that."

I eyed her suspiciously, "What do you exactly mean by that?"

"CAN I FIX YOUR HAIR, MAX?" Ella exclaimed grinning.

I instantly jumped to my reflexes and made sure I was at least two yards away from her.

"Na uh, you ain't touching this hair." I said holding my choppy hair. I can hack off my own hair, thanks.

"Please, Max? I promise, it'll be so pretty that Fang won't be able to blink when he sees you!" Ella tried to convince.

"Isn't that a problem? Y'know, if he can't blink?"

"Max! That's not the point here!" She said giving me a puppy look. Gawd, it was almost as worse as Isa's puppy look.

"Just promise me you won't make me bald." I warned.

Ella's eyes sparkled like fireworks (Which is really scaring me), "YOU WON'T REGRET IT, MAX!"

_I hope..._

* * *

"Um...holy crap?" I said gaping.

Ella's face looked immensely satisfied, "Tell me about it."

My thirteen-year old sister had just about every color known to man in hair dye and hair spray. She also just happened to have a curling iron, blow dryer, straightener, and a crimper set up. Just for me. I could already tell I wasn't gonna enjoy this. I once experimented with Nudge's straightener and the result was a burned scalp, four burned fingers, and some crying. I didn't cry, Nudge did. Cuz I just happened to break her straightener in the process.

"So what color are you planning to get?" Ella asked.

"How about-"

"Red is a no-no despite I know Fang won't object." Ella winked, "You wouldn't look good as a redhead anyway."

"The-"

"Blonde is just so blaaah nowadays. I see it everywhere, it's almost annoying. Makes me feel like becoming a blondie too, but I would make a horrible blonde, so that's a no-no." Ella sighed.

"Then how about dir-"

"You would make a horrible dark brunette." Ella pondered.

I kinda felt like exploding, "Ho-"

"I GOT IT!" Ella squealed in my ear, "Light brown it is! Straightened that is!"

I sighed smiling.

_Fine, let her do anything she wants._

"Sure, sure, it's not like I wanted anything else." I chuckled.

"Then let's get started!" Ella exclaimed pulling out scissors.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, girl. What's up with the sharp object?" I said getting out of my seat.

"Your hair looks totally choppy. Gracious, I wonder what kind of an idiot hair cutter cut it." Ella said shaking her head.

_Ummm...awkward._

When I turned a bit pink, Ella gave me a blank look, "You hacked it off yourself, right?"

"Definitely not. No. Maybe. Yes."

Ella sighed and smiled, "Alright then, you just lay back and let me work my magic."

I lied down still wanting to cut it off myself, but I did what she told me to. Snip snap snip went the hair and I felt it fall on my toes and my eyes flew open. My hair just got fifty times better looking. With a simple sharp object with my little sister's hands. I guess she got the craft skills in the family while I got the butt-kicking skills. Not to mention the wings.

Speechless, I said, "It's really good, El."

Ella grinned, "THANKS, MAX! Okay, now, gimme that hair dye."

I gave it to her and closed my eyes as I sat back letting her do her 'magic'.

"Hey Max, what color were you thinking of getting?" Ella asked.

I felt the brush touch my hair and I felt the cold solution on my scalp, "I kinda wanted to try black."

"EW! You would look totally ugly with black hair!"

"I love your honesty, little sister." I said with a blank look.

"I'm just saying." Ella shrugged.

"I mean, I don't really care, but looking at Isa, I just wondered."

"Oh...is Isa naturally black-haired?" Ella asked me, "Y'know... her real body?"

"Yeah. I saw her real body. I mean, in photos, not real life."

"When did she tell you all of this. I mean, like she's not in her real body?"

"A lot while back...why ask?"

She kinda jumped, "Just wondering...…..."

I sighed. This girl was more obvious than a...oh I don't know. I don't know everything, alright? I barely know how to work a straightener. It was quiet for a whole ten minutes and that's a record for our little Ella here.

"Let the question out, girl." I sighed.

"When did Iggy and Isa get together?" She blurted out.

My eyes flew open again, "Why ask?"

She turned a bit pink, "I'm just wondering..."

I closed my eyes again, "Two days after she came. He kinda kissed her cuz he was being a hormonal teenager guy."

"...Iggy started it all?" She asked in a small voice.

"...Yeah, but I bet that even if they didn't kiss each other that day...they would still be together today. They've been through so much together." I smiled at the cheesiness. It was so cheesy!

"You...y-you think so?" I heard Ella ask.

"Yup. 100 percent. Don't you think Iggy kinda matured. In the smallest, but significant way possible?" I asked.

"He did?"

"He's less of the blonde twit he was." I grinned, "All cuz of Isa. That's why I approve her for him and approve him for her."

"You a-approve...?"

"This sounds kinda weird, but yeah. Iggy's like...like a son to me. So yeah..."

"Why'd you approve him for her?"

"Well...she was like a loner in the flock when she first came. She started to open up a bit when she started dating Iggy. She still needs to, a lot actually, but we're getting there." I smiled.

"She's...she's closed?"

"She doesn't really want to tell what's worrying her and it's as annoying as it sounds."

"She keeps it to herself? Her problems?"

"Yeah and I personally think she's an idiot for doing that, but then again..." I sighed and opened my eyes to smile. Ella looked at me with a weird expression, but I brushed that off. I said smiling, "Then again, she's my idiot. So it doesn't matter."

Ella gave me a tight smile, "You already accepted her as a family member?"

"A...a very long time ago, but I sometimes feel like I should have done that so much longer than that."

"That's...that's great to hear, Max..." Ella's voice kinda crumbled, "What would you do if someone got between them?"

"The same thing I would do if someone got between Fang and me. I'll go GAGA on them." I said laughing at my joke, "Remember I told you about Brigid's new assistant? Summer? She's the only one I'm kinda worried about. But Iggy's relationship with Isa kinda increased, so I'm not sure if I should be worried. She's the only one that can possibly come in between."

"What if she's…"

Her voice became so small that even I couldn't hear.

"What'd you say?" I asked her.

"I…..I…."

When I heard a small whimper in her voice with the ultra-sharp hearing I had, I opened my eyes and turned around. She was a bit red and her eyes were kinda moist.

"Sweety, what's wrong?" I asked softly kinda frightened to see her like that.

"I…it's nothing….."

I looked at my hair and then shook my hair, "Sweety, is it cuz you messed up? Oh it's okay, I don't really care. Is that why you're crying?"

"I-I'm not crying." Ella said/lied.

"Ella, are you alrig—" I said starting to get up.

"NO! I'm fine…..I just need a minute!" She said all fidgety that she dropped the dye brush.

"Ella!" I yelled.

There was no response and I realized she left the bathroom.

_What is up with that girl?_

Ella managed to fully dye my hair in an hour and so my hair was really damp. But the towel wore over my clothes protected the dye from getting on them. But it wasn't like they were designer clothes, so I didn't mind. I kept I wrapped it around in another towel and went outside the bathroom.

"ZOMG." I heard someone say.

I whipped my head around to see Nudge.

"How do you manage to come in the most wrongest times ever?" I asked her scowling as I adjusted the towel around me. I mean, I did have a shirt and some jeans under, but it was still weird.

"What did Ella do to your hair?" Nudge whispered horrified.

"Nothing, alright. Did you see her?" I asked.

"Did you say something to her? Cuz she was kinda upset and ran that way." She said pointing the opposite direction.

"Thanks." I said hurrying that way.

Next thing you know, I bumped into Fang who almost fell down the stairs due to the impact.

"Watch where you're going." He said giving me a blank look.

"Whatever." I muttered still going on my way.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Oh geez, I really did look ridiculous. I had a wet towel around my wet hair along with a dye-destroyed towel around me. He blinked his eyes waiting for an answer. My heart started beating so fats I wasn't able to hear anything else.

"I'm wearing a shirt underneath if that's what you're wondering!" I exclaimed with a hot face.

"Oh god." Fang muttered rolling his eyes walking his own way.

"I really am!" I exclaimed but he didn't listen.

_Oh, I don't have to explain to that idiot now._

"Hey." He said and I turned around.

He smirked making my face feel a thousand times hotter than the Sun and he pushed down his beanie to cover his eyes. He then walked up to me and I don't know how he did but he kissed me right on the lips not missing. We kissed for the longest time we ever did. It felt like a million years until we finally released. I think I was a bit dizzy-looking cuz Fang started to laugh. Did I ever tell you how cute it sounded? Gosh, sometimes I really do think I need help.

"You should see the expression on your face." Fang chuckled.

I cannot believe what I'm saying, but he looked adorable when he was laughing. I sound like some kind of twelve-year old falling in love for the first time ever.

"I hate you." I said not really hating him, but how he always made me feel.

He snorted ruining the entirely cute image of him, "So romantic."

_GRRRRRR!_

He walked off chuckling and I smacked myself trying to focus why was I outside. I finally remembered and then Akhila's brown-coated puppy, Devin, came strolling.

"Didn't Mom tell you carpets are off-limits?" I asked. Devin is not that used to doing his 'surprises' outside it seems. Spoiled puppy.

"I don't care." He grinned said strolling on not even caring.

_Puppy's got swag…._

"Hey Divide, have you seen Ella?" I asked still rolling my eyes at his name.

"The dark-haired girl? I think I saw her in the tall guy's room. I still need to remember the names of you guys." He said as he swaggered on.

_Ella in Iggy's room? Oh, he must have gotten her confused with Isa….She is dark-haired too after all._

I walked to Iggy's room anyway to sneak up on the couple and then laugh at them. I made sure my footstep didn't make a single peep, but there's always this small dang carpet area out there that makes you feel like you're 302 pounds when you step on it. I avoided that and finally got to the door. It was open and I sneaked up next to it.

"Oh hey, Ella, what's up?" I heard Iggy say.

_What is Ella doing there?_

"Hey, why are you cryin—"

He was interrupted and a loud _oomph!_ was heard. A few seconds passed and I wasn't able to bear it and I made sure not to make it look visible and so I peeped into the room. In there I saw a side-view of Ella and Iggy making out. My heart just crashed when I saw them. I took a step back so shocked and I almost gasped.

_Oh. My. God….._

Ella was grabbing Iggy's tie (I dunno why he was even wearing one in the first place!) and was kissing him so passionately. It was definitely not the ones Iggy and Isa shared; they were always soft and sweet. I never really seen them make out so passionately (Nor do I want to), but I'm pretty sure they haven't kissed like Ella is right now doing. It hit me why she was asking so many questions about Isa when we all first came. And the look no her face when she had to share an umbrella when she was trying for Iggy. Or her face expression when she first saw Isa with Iggy. I face-palmed myself for being so stupid not noticing.

_So she likes Iggy! But…..but what about Isa?_

Iggy's eyes were wide open and he tried to stop, but Ella kept on. Though she was quite shorter, she was standing on Iggy's bed and her fingers were in his blonde hair. It was almost painful to watch.

_How Isa acts so nice to Ella then? …..SHE CAN'T READ MINDS! Holy crap! So…so….she doesn't know anything! Oh my god…..This is so messed up….._

They finally stopped and they were both panting. Ella sat down on his bed and Iggy looked at her with eyes full of questions.

_Iggy doesn't like her back though…..right? He…he treats her like a little sister. That's why she started crying when I told her Iggy and Isa were together no matter what. Oh…..This is not good….this is so not good!_

And the most torturing question hit me like the Sichuan earthquake to China. I totally regretted acknowledging this question and still do. It caused so much drama and too many tears, but it had to come. So many problems occurred inside the flock, my little family, when this question arose. The two choices in this question had a different destiny planned out if chosen either one. It was like a spider web, it tangled everything in its path almost impossible to solve. But a decision had to be made and since I was the leader, I had to take the choice. My decision would impact either one so powerfully. I had to take the stand. I had to accept that question. I **had** to answer. On whom should I support. Whom should I help. Which one girl truthfully belongs to Iggy.

_My little sister, Ella Martinez or my flock member, Isabelle._

* * *

Review? :) please tell me who YOU want to support.


	68. How?

I'M SORRY GUYS! I was so sick and my allergies are working up making me turn into a sneezing machine and I think I weigh ten more pounds because of that syrupy medicine. UGH. Here's a chapter and I hope you like t. I dragged myself off my bed and wrote it. I was typing and sneezing at the same time. Like every sentence, I sneezed more than two times. SO annoying. My friend was almost killing me to update (She knows who she is: U. S. 123) and I finally did! High school has gotten a level harder and it SUX. SO MUCH HOMEWORK! Sorry about ranting, it's just the truth. And being sick at the same time is not fun either. I can barely breathe through my nose. Anyway, enough of me and more 'Isa' so have fun reading. And I'm sorry if this chapter is not that good because I wrote it when I was really sick and should have been sleeping. So really really sorry. I'll do better next time!

**Thanks:**

Sydney is a max ride fan x10 (Hahaha, I like your login name! I can relate to it a lot :D Thanks for favoriting!)

Black rose fictions xoxox (Thanks for alerting me! Cho sweet :) thank you!)

FloridaGirl11 (LOL, his reaction WOULD be funny. It's like "Huh, something's gone wrong with the DNA" xD I would have fun writing that reaction. And yeah, that would be true that Isa should be the one since she is the main character, but we shall see what happens :))

Whisper13 (Frist review) YOU LIVE IN TN? That's sooo cool! I already went to TN and went to the smoky mountains. SOO pretty and I even went on the zip-line there. Soo fun :D aaah, imagine if I met you! that would be just sooo cool :D (Second review) Sounds like you had an AMAZING time at the concert. I'm glad to hear you had a lot of fun :D I never been to a concert though I would almost do anything to go. Glad you had fun and LUCKY! You got to hug the adorable guy! (Third review) Oh that's so cool! And hehehe, I like Paramore. 8D (Fourth review) My Thanksgiving was GREAT, thanks for asking! Haha, my uncle tried to cook and ended up burning the turkey so we had to get a new one and force my mom to make it and not allow my uncle anywhere near the stove XD It was a memorable one. How was yours? And my login name is Swahili because I like it :) It was a name given to me by this bully. The entire grade used to call me that to get me annoyed. IT's because it was sooo similar to my real name. It was a teasing name, but somehow, somewhere, I started to like it. I ENJOYED being called that name. After that, the bullies seemed to get tired of me smiling whenever I heard that name and stopped. And now, almost every one of my accounts are called 'Swahili' or a form of it :D (Fifth review) AWW, I'm so sorry! I was too sick to update and too tired to. I promise I'll try to do better! Thanks for telling me that! :))

ixdookiie (LOL, yaaay! Team Isabelle FTW xD thanks for that, it just made my day 8D and haha, yeah, it's cool, I don't mind cursing :P)

0x0UnderDog0x0 (Thanks for the favoriting! And ooohhh, nice login name! it's like a secret spy or something :D)

Rikku3198 (ILOVEYOURREVIEWS~! They are oh so sweet :D And you live in TX? That's cool? But yeah, I came to Texas already and in the summer and it was HOT. Hahah, it would be surprising to see you there :D Thanks for reviewing!)

boxtoplad999 (sweeeeeet, Team Isa! LOL, there are teams now XD thanks for reviewing! And nice, ncie, can you do an Irish accent? That is IMPOSSIBLE for me to do ^_^)

.. (Thanks for the story alert and aw, I like your login name :))

Hahalala (No prob! :D Thanks for reviewing!)

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

"Ivy, what the hell are you doing?" James asked as I ripped a part of my long skirt.

I took the cloth and wrapped it around his burned, chafed arm.

"Ohmygod." He instantly murmured.

"I thought you would feel better." I smiled leaping to the other building.

"Thanks." James said jumping across the ledge to join me.

We looked down the building and James almost threw up.

"Easy, easy." I said pulling him back up. Funny, he has wings and he's still scared of heights. Though he doesn't want to admit it. Boys….. James sat back down far from the ledge not wanting to go anywhere near there again.

But believe it or not, the buildings in Arizona were pretty damn tall. I looked down again and smiled when I saw the cars below were smaller than marbles.

"Ivy?" James called.

"Mhmmm?"

"You're very sexy-looking right now." I heard him say.

I whipped my head around to him grinning like a fox. I looked down at my ripped skirt and I turned red as I realized it was just above my knees by a centimeter.

"Shut up." I muttered thanking that I had small shorts underneath.

He grinned the cute smile I kinda liked. Plus the wind in his brown hair almost made me go weak at the knees.

_Stupid hormones…_

I sighed as I walked up to him, "Do you really think we can find her?"

I lied down next to him and he propped up his elbow to look at me, "You know…that's the 37th time you asked me."

"You counted?"

"Got bored." He replied.

"Just answer the question." I grumbled picking at the gravel on the ground.

"She'll be here." James nodded, "Didn't you say you felt a weird connection with her as you reached the border of Arizona?"

"I did….but…."

"We will." He said determined.

We looked up at the sky and realized it was getting dark. The stars were starting to come out.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"You pointed a weapon at her. Of course she won't." James replied bluntly.

I gave him a dirty look.

He winced, "Okay, maybe she might. Who knows? She might will." He said starting to pick at the ground with me.

I just squeezed my eyes and wanted to groan.

"Don't be so tense. You'll find her."

"….James….do you think she'll give the body back?" I asked in a small voice.

"Ivy, now you're starting to sound like an idiot. Who wouldn't want their real and own body back? To live in someone else's body for the rest of their life is _horrible_."

"True and oh my _god_, I swear, if she did anything to my body, I'm gonna kick her skinny little a—"

"You shouldn't be talking, Ivy. You kinda screwed up her body too. You got three freakin piercings. Like really? I would be pissed if someone did that to me."

"Oh shut up. They're just three piercings."

He started to chuckle and got up. He spread out his wings and I heard the tear in his new (stolen, may I add?)Abercrombie jacket as he did. He then jumped off the building and I saw him fly up to the air again.

"I'm hungry." I said as I started to spread my wings too. There goes my stolen Chanel jacket.

"I got a way to get some food." I heard him yell as I fell down the building feeling the fast wind pushing my hair back. I then came to an immediate stop and started flying pushing my wings upward.

I finally got leveled with James' altitude and saw a smirk play on his lips.

"And how are we gonna do that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see." He winked as I saw him do a flip against the full moon.

And I just chuckled as I flew right behind him also disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

"Why? Why, Ella?" I simply asked stunned beyond my mind. Max's little sister, Ella, just attacked me and kissed me.

"Because I like you, idiot!" Ella cried out loud.

…_..WHAT?_

"I….I can't…..I don't know what to say, E—"

"Don't say anything. Just…don't say anything." Ella said and I saw tears pooling up in her eyes, "I've liked for such a long time."

_What? When did she even…_

"You did?" I asked and Ella's face turned a shade darker.

"Yeah, I did! From the moment I saw you, I did. And when was that? Almost two years ago!"

_Oh no…this is not good…shit, man…._

"And this new girl comes around and then you both kick off together in a second." Ella snapped.

"Isa? You don't like Isa?" I asked trying to make my heart stop pounding. I felt like it was in my ears cuz I actually heard it.

Ella's face turned a shade darker, "Of course I don't! She's going with a person I like so much!"

"Don't you like me? Just a little?" Ella said and tears were starting to well in her eyes.

_Oh crap…..she's gonna cry…_

"Of course I do. You're like my little siste—"

"I'm not just a little sister of Max. I want to be more than that."

_How the heck do I get out of this mess?_

"There's….no…."

Tears started to fall, "There's no place for me, is there? I always have to be that little sister, huh?"

She was so red and her face was wet with tears. The air suddenly felt tent times hotter.

"I'm sorry…." I mumbled.

"Is that all you can say? 'I'm sorry'?" Ella whispered bitterly.

"Ella…..you don't understand, I love Isa. I can't just leave her." I said not knowing if I said the right thing. Hell, I didn't even know what was coming out of my mouth.

"What does she have that I don't? It's all cuz she's pretty, right?"

_WHAT?_

"Of course not." I said starting to get a bit angry, "I like her because she's amazing. To me."

"IT's the wings." She muttered.

"What?" I asked her. Not cuz I didn't hear her, I wanted her to say it louder.

"It's all cuz she has wings." Ella said louder right to my face not even afraid.

"_No_, it's not cuz she has wings. I'll still like her if she doesn't have wings."

"Then why don't you like me, Iggy? I don't have wings. Just why? Why, Iggy?" She said with a new round of tears about to come.

"I don't….because I like Isa." I weakly answered.

"Maybe I should get some wings, then you'll like me, right?" Ella snapped.

I widened my eyes, "Ella, you're acting like a kid. You have to be careful for what you wish for."

"I'm not a kid!" She exclaimed at me.

"You're acting like one." I snapped.

"That's because you see me like one!"

"I don't!" I yelled and then softened when I saw her wince, "Ella, I think you're really nice and everything, but I can't like you."

She gave me a bitter look, "If you did think that, then why are you dating Isa? She's not even in her really body! It's like dating a….a….a…Barbie doll!"

My temper finally rose to a new level, "Why are you insulting her? She's so nice to you! You're lucky she can't read minds otherwise she'll be so sad! So sad that she might even **let** me like you! Even force me"

Ella gave me a dirty look ad it was really effective as her mascara was dripping down, "She won't do that."

_The problem is that…..she really will._

"What did she ever do to you, Ella?"

Ella glared at me and tears ran down her cheeks, "What did she ever do to me? …She stole the person I _loved_ for two whole years! She took him…she took him….."

She ran out of my room and I wanted to stop her and do something, but I didn't. I exhaled loudly not knowing what to do. I wanted to punch the wall out of the frustration.

_How the hell am I gonna get out of this mess?_

I felt my lips and cursed when I found out they were swollen.

_I can't like two people at once…oh god…..what the heck should I do?_

I sat down covering my face groaning silently.

_What do I do? Isa is Fang's sister and Ella is Max's sister. Oh my god….I'm screwed either way….Shit, man…What do I do now?_

* * *

**Max POV**

Ella didn't even notice me as she ran out of the room. I closed my eyes and I felt my heart ache for my sister. I squeezed my eyes and held my still-wet hair in my hands.

_Iggy must feel horrible now…_

"Max?"

I froze hoping for the love of God that it wasn't Ella. I sighed loudly relieved as it was Nudge. And then I saw tears streaming down her face. I sprang up and almost ran to her.

"What happened, Nudge?" I exclaimed alarmed.

"Ella…she's so sad." Nudge whimpered, "I just touched her hand."

"What?" I asked confused.

"She's so so soo sad." Nudge cried and I understood.

_That's right….she can feel other people's emotions through touch….._

"Oh Nudge." I whispered and she ran to hug me.

"She's just so sad…..oh my god…..what happened?" She cried into my shirt.

I looked away not sure to tell her or not.

"Um it's noth—"

"Did something happen between Iggy and her?"

I broke the hug and looked at Nudge, "How do you know something is going on between Ella and Iggy?"

Realization started to hit me and I answered my own question.

"Angel…." We both whispered.

I sighed giving Nudge a gray look, "She kissed him."

Her big eyes widened, "She kissed him? That cheating idiot! I can't believe he—"

"She kinda attacked him. He wasn't expecting it." I interrupted trying to explain.

Those brown eyes got wider, "NO WAY! What was his reaction?"

I rubbed my forehead, "The poor guy is confused….."

_My life has gotten harder once again._

"What do we do now?" Nudge asked.

"I…I actually….I don't know." I said feeling helpless. And I HATE that feeling.

"But you're the leader of the flock, Max! You should know what to do!"

"I wasn't programmed for drama-full matters, Nudge." I said crossing my arms.

"Max, you gotta do something!"

_Ella….Ella is my little sister. I should be helping her…..but then Isa is my flock member and is the sister of…_

My heart lurched and Nudge must have noticed because she grabbed me by the shoulders alarmed, "Max, are you okay?"

"Nudgey….I just realized something."

I tried to swallow the lodge in my throat, but it stayed put, "Isa….Isa is Fang's sister….his own little sister."

Nudge caught on and whispered horrified, "And if Iggy rejects Isa…."

"Fang will freakin' hunt him down." I ended trying to wipe away the beads of sweat on my forehead.

"Ohmygod…..and if you support Ella, then Fang…" Nudge said looking at me straight in the eye.

"Then there are gonna be some problems…." I summed up.

"Then why don't you just help Isa? She's already going out with Iggy. And I wouldn't like it if she cries." Nudge said starting to cry again.

"I can't do that…..Ella is _my_ little sister."

"Does that mean you want Isa to break up with Iggy?" Nudge countered.

"I didn't say that! I want both of them to be happy." I snapped.

"If you want Ella to be happy, then the entire flock would be unhappy. Especially Isa. And Fang won't let it go if his sister is sad. And then both of you guys will fight too!"

"But if Isa is happy, then Ella will be unhappy." I reminded.

"Max, remember you once said that flock comes first and then family?"

"Do _you_ want Ella to be sad and cry like that all the time?" I asked Nudge not believing it.

"No, I like both of them! I really do want both of them to be happy, but it is not gonna work that way." Nudge tried to reason.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I was just speechless.

"So what is it, Max? Who is it going to be?" Nudge asked.

I then started to leave to the bathroom.

"Max!" Nudge called, "Aren't you gonna answer my question?"

Just then, I stopped myself from colliding with another person by just a centimeter. I looked up to meet eye-to-eye with my little crying sister. She looked horrible with her hair sticking out everywhere and lips all swollen.

"Max…" She whispered on the verge of tears again.

"El, I've been searching for you everywhere. What happened, sweety? Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm….I'm so sorry…..I was….I was being an idiot." Ell said with her nose fully clogged and mascara running down her face. She tried to wipe it off but it ended up looking worse.

"Come on…." Ella murmured, "Let's go see how your hair turned out."

I nodded and she turned around leaving for the bathroom. I turned to Nudge.

"Nudge, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ask me that question. Never." I whispered.

"Why?" Nudge asked.

"I'm…..I'm scared of what I'll answer to it." I said closing my eyes.

Nudge looked away, but nodded. I turned my heel heading to the bathroom.

And as I did, I heard Nudge say, "But someday you will have to answer it, Max. And I bet you won't like your answer at all."

* * *

"Wow." Ella fake smiled with fake excitement as I finished rinsing my hair out of the conditioner.

I dried it and looked at the result. Honey-ish brown curls all over my face. It was the prettiest stage of my hair I ever saw except for Total's wedding. It felt so pretty, but I knew it I would ruin it in just a minute. So I tried not to do anything.

"Not bad, professional stylist, Ella." I smiled.

Just then, Ella gave me a true smile, but it went off as soon as it came.

"Thank you." She bowed.

We walked out of the bathroom and I turned to Ella.

"Are you sure you're okay? You were crying a lot, Ella." I said pretending to not know why.

"I'm fine, really." Ella nodded lying. And with my extra special eye sight, I saw her eyes getting slightly wet with tears again.

"You know I'm there for you, right?" I nodded and I really meant it.

Ella smiled and this time it looked so sad, it broke my heart, "I know."

She left and I just looked at her leaving sighing. But I left too to do something I know I will surely regret. 100%. I was going directly to the dragon's lair and talk to the dragon itself. And possibly not get burned in the process.

* * *

"Fang, we need to talk." I said the moment I walked downstairs.

"Whoa." Was Gazzy's reaction.

Angel saw me and her eyes widened as she read my mind.

_Great….now she knows everything…_

I scanned the room for Isa and sighed relieved when she wasn't here.

"Max….your hair." Mom smiled, "It's beautiful, honey."

I mumbled a 'thanks' and took the staring Fang's arm and dragging him to the front door.

"I was doing something." He said getting out of my strong grip. But I took him by the arm again.

"Well, now you're not." I muttered taking him to the backyard.

I stood on the concrete sidewalk looking right at him. I swallowed not sure how to phrase what I was going to say. He, as usual, had a blank look on his face which didn't really help much. And the beating sun also didn't help much. I could already feel a burn forming on my shoulder.

"What?" He finally said.

I took a deep breath and started to pace around thinking of a way to tell him without anyone getting hurt. He started to turn invisible and I stepped on his foot to remind him to move. He gave me a dirty look, but I just kept pacing around.

"This is not really a romantic place." He blinked trying to find shade.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to him, "You think I dragged you all the way here to confess my undying love for you?"

He smirked, "Something like that."

I groaned and resumed pacing.

Two minutes pass and he sighed, "Anytime now, Max."

"Shut up." Followed by response as I kept pacing.

"Will you QUIT the pacing at least?"

I turned to him and then blurted, "Ella likes Iggy."

I waited a second and held my breath as his face changed a variety of emotions at the speed of light.

"_What_?" He finally asked and it almost made me drop to the floor clutching my ears at the sharpness of his voice.

But at least it was better than him biting my head off.

"Ella likes Iggy." I repeated a bit louder.

He had no expression on his face whatsoever, it made me want to clock him.

"Say something, you idiot!" I yelled.

"Does he like her back?" Fang asked instantly and his tone felt so…forced as if he had to prevent himself from ripping Iggy's head off.

"I don't know, I don't think so." I replied feeling sweat beads gather up at my forehead. I tried to take a deep breath, but the lodge in my throat didn't let me.

"Does Isa know?"

I shook my head.

"How do you know all this?" He asked and I squeezed my eyes as I didn't like the tone of his voice. It suddenly felt so distant.

And so I told him what happened and the expression on his face made me bite my lip.

"She kissed Iggy?" Fang quietly asked.

It felt like the silent moment that always happens before a violent storm. The sun even was going down as if Fang was causing it to happen.

I just nodded, "Yeah."

"Please tell me Isa doesn't know any of this."

"Promise."

"Then tell your sister to back off."

I blinked my eyes and looked at him, "What?"

"Tell Ella to back off of Iggy."

"How can she do that?" I said feeling the tension in my voice growing.

"Simple. Just stop." Fang shrugged.

I took a step towards him, "It's not that simple, Fang. You can't just tell someone to stop liking someone they've liked for over a year."

Fang was quiet until he said, "You're going to let her like Iggy….while Isa, your flock member and my SISTER, is dating him?"

"But Ella is my sister too." I retorted.

"So?"

I told you, I hated that word. It pissed me off. I felt my defensive part start to rise.

"Ella can like Iggy. She can do whatever she wants." I said feeling like it was so unfair.

"No, she can't. Isa likes Iggy."

"So?" I said wanting to scowl so badly.

"Max, you hate that word." Fang said crossing his arms.

"Ella can like Iggy however she wants." I said crossing my arms too ignoring his last comment.

"But Iggy likes Isa. She can't just break through any relationship she wants to."

"_Excuse_ me? She doesn't have to. She can like him. And besides, Isa got through their relationship. She was the one who entered the flock and Iggy fell in love with her." I snapped.

"Ella and Iggy never had a relationship. That could have changed if Ella told her feelings to Iggy before Isa came. But she didn't."

"But Ella liked him. And then Isa came through."

"Max, you're making Isa sound like a bad person."

"Maybe I am."

Fang met my eyes and I could see how surprised they were, "Max…..do you know what you're saying?"

"I'm the one saying it; of course I would know what I'm saying." I snapped.

"Max, if Isa is sad, the entire flock will be too. It will be broken apart. Just like if we break up. It will cause the entire flock to collapse."

"If _Ella _is sad, then _I _won't be happy." I hissed as I took another step towards him. And when I realized I barely reached his chin, I got even more pissed, "Why are you so protective of Isa anyway? You only have known her for only half a year."

Fang gave me an incredulous look, "Max, how much Ella is important to you, that's how much Isa is to me."

Anger filled through my mind like wildfire. The sun immediately left making the sky turn a horrible gray-ish color.

"You've only known her for _half_ a year." I snapped again.

"It matters on how much you've both been though. Not how long you've known each other." Fang said looking right at me and I felt him trying not to burst.

"I don't care! Ella needs to be happy. That's all I want." I said and my knuckles turned white as frustration grew in the situation, "I don't care about Isa!"

Thunder crackled as the look on Fang's face made me widen my eyes. It was not anger, it was shock. And shock doesn't easily come to Fang. I even saw the shock in his eyes. And that's when rain started to pour drenching both of us. Raindrops started to fall in my eyes making the image blur.

"…..Do you know how much….how much Isa likes you?" Fang finally choked out, "Do you really know?"

The raindrops mingled with my sweat and newly-dyed hair creating a funny smell and I exclaimed, "What did she do that's so special? What did she do?"

"If it weren't for her, Gazzy, Nudge, and Dylan would be dead!" He exclaimed running his fingers through his dead hair. He then looked at me right in the eye, "They would have been DEAD, Max!"

That's when it started to downpour making my clothes feel so heavy.

"And do you remember you even saying that yourself? You once told Isa how grateful you were and she was so happy when she was telling me. If she hears that you said that you didn't care about her, I wouldn't want to see how she would react." He bit at me scowling.

I looked away gritting my teeth. Lightning cracked in the sky and so did thunder.

**BOOM!**

"I want Ella to be happy." I said stubbornly.

Fang grabbed me by the shoulders, "Listen Max, I understand why. She's your sister. But Max, you need to freakin' hear yourself. You want the entire damn flock to break up!"

**BOOM!**

"You've placed one person in front of everybody else you ever loved right now. Do you understand what you're doing, Max?"

**BOOM!**

And just that once, I was glad it was raining so heavily. I was really glad. Because something else was mingling with the rain besides my sweat.

"I…..I…." I murmured looking away trying to wipe my face not wanting Fang to see me.

"Max….exactly…..you said….you just said you didn't even care about Isa." Fang said and I felt his hurt voice hit me right at the heart.

I squeezed my eyes. I covered my face finally recognizing how cold it was.

"Isa would be heartbroken if she heard what you said." Fang said and I just swallowed not understanding how stupid I was being.

**BOOM!**

"FANG!" Someone just then yelled, "MAX!"

We looked up where the voice was coming from and just as we did, thunder and lightning pealed through the sky.

**BOOM!**

I jumped falling against Fang and opened my eyes to see him. He looked right back at me, but they weren't filled with that feeling that made me turn red. He looked away as he put me back steadily. I felt my face turn so hot.

"FANG!"

I squinted to see who it was. I wasn't able to see properly through all the rain.

"MAX!" The person yelled again.

My heart skipped a beat as I found out it was Angel screaming.

"ANGEL! What happened?" I yelled trying to shield my eyes with an arm.

The answer made Fang sprint back to the house at the speed of light. The look on his face was almost terrified. I ran back after him, but my wet clothes were slowing down. The sentence rang through my head terribly as I ran.

"_Something…..something is wrong with Isa."_

Hearing the sentence again made me run faster. I threw open the door and sprinted upstairs not caring about the dirt marks. I slid into the room gasping for air as is saw Isa shivering with my mom holding her hand. Everyone was huddled around her and Fang, sitting in front of her and dripping with water, was holding her other hand.

Gazzy, who was sitting next to her, asked, "What did you see? Did you get a future thingy?"

"No, she didn't. But I can't….." Angel said reading her mind.

Isa then turned her gaze to me and croaked, "Max!"

I cautiously walked up to her and sat down next to Fang taking one of her hands. They were colder than my hands. I looked at her carefully as I was trying to catch my breath.

"You alright?" I asked gently suddenly feeling so humiliated that I actually didn't care about Isa. The one who didn't want to talk to anyone, but me. Who I was almost a mom to. I wanted to smack myself for being such a brat.

"The TV." She pointed and I saw the local news on.

I slowly got up and went over to the TV. There was an old man chuckling about something, but then turned serious.

"As seen in that footage, a robbery was taken place. But that's not event he best part, Sarah. The thieves broke those handcuffs, fought the police, and escaped. Two teenagers against four policemen. I wouldn't have exactly been betting on the teenagers, Sarah."

The woman said, "I agree, Charles, now if you can see closely, you can see orange sparks from the female thief's hands. Was she holding a match or was she _making_ the fire? Sounds quite absurd to me, doesn't it?"

"But what's wrong, Isa, wh—"

"Shhh…." I interrupted Iggy.

"Sounds absurd indeed, Sarah. As shown in the footage, this occurred in broad daylight around the afternoon near the m—"

"Someone, rewind this." I said feeling my breathing get much faster.

"On it." Dylan said picking up the remote and rewinding.

As he was rewinding it, I heard Angel yell, "You saw who?"

**BOOM!**

Angel grabbed her temples in slight pain and Mom took her aside.

"STOP." I exclaimed and then closely looked at the screen.

It was a very blurred image of two teenage kids.

"Okay, now slowly and I mean it, slowly fast forward."

He did and he did, I finally got the close-up on the two teenagers I wanted. I blinked my eyes again not able to believe I was freakin' seeing.

"Isa…..that girl….she looks like the girl from your suitcase photos, right?"

Isa slowly nodded.

"Then that means…..that's you." I said feeling my heart feel faint as everything started to connect.

"No way,…..you're in Arizona too!" Nudge exclaimed, "Well, you are in Arizona, but the real you is in Arizona too! What I mean is—"

"Sweety, we get it." I cut through.

"Isa….that girl has brown hair. And you actually had black hair, didn't you?" Jeb asked gently.

"Yeah, but…"

"She could have changed it." Devin suggested.

"What if it's not her?" Jeb tried to doubt.

"Aren't you the optimist?" The 'Baby' muttered.

I was starting to like this puppy more and more.

"Wait….are you sure that's how you look like?" Jeb kept asking.

"I would know how I look like!" Isa exclaimed making all of us stare at her. She NEVER yelled at Jeb. She always treated him nicely unlike me of course. She then softened and gave an 'I'm sorry' look to Jeb, "Or…..what I used to look like."

Nudge massaged Isa's shoulders to comfort her. Akhila walked up to Isa and nudged her and she gave her a small smile.

"Is that a good thing? For Isa's other half to show up? In Arizona?" Dylan asked ,e.

I shrugged, "It could have been…..I mean, then they could switch back, right?"

"The bad news is that now the mad scientist knows where both of you are located."

I heard Iggy curse under his breath.

"How can he know both of their locations?" Total asked.

"That girl, if she wants her original body back, must be searching for Isa in her current body. Now if they got her on their trail, then it will be very easy to track down Isa." Jeb nodded.

The way everything was connecting made my body go down a few degrees.

"That makes another question arise." Jeb said looking a bit grim.

"What is that?" Isa asked.

"Is that girl searching for Isa to get her body back or to…..to hurt Isa while helping the scientist?"

**BOOM!**

"I told you he was an optimist." 'Baby' muttered.

Isa sighed heavily and looked up to me, "Well…..we have Max here, so we also have no fear,…..right Max?"

I wasn't able to look at her or Fang in the eye after that. I walked away biting my lip.

"So you don't care about that girl who just complimented you right? Who thinks only YOU can help her go through this thing. Who didn't respond to anyone else's question until you arrived."

I turned around to see Fang.

…_.._

I wanted to scream. I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it the moment mom and Jeb came into the room.

_Voice: Do you really care about Isa?_

_Not you too…..of course I do. _

I eyed Jeb carefully to see if he was controlling the Voice. But I saw no reaction or strain on his face.

_So Jeb is not the Voice?_

I grabbed Jeb by the arm interrupting his conversation on the interesting facts about the cell membrane of a hippo (Like really? What a nerd) with my mom and stopped when I got to the living room.

"I have a question, Jeb."

"I was talking with your mother abou—"

"Yeah, I heard. About the cell membrane of a hippo's animal cell. Veeeery interesting. Now answer my question. Who controls the Voice who won't stop yapping my head?"

_Voice: I don't yap._

_Yeah, sure, you "don't"._

"I….I do not know." He simply answered.

I blinked, "How can you not know? You're the one who installed the thing in my HEAD."

"I was not the one who inserted it, Max. I do not even control the chip. I was the maintainer, you see, for to see if it was functioning well enough to only appear in times of great need."

_Or great sarcasm._

I ran my fingers through my wet hair and muttered, "You have got to be kidding me," I then asked, "So you're basically the maintenance guy—"

Jeb's face turned red as he interrupted, "I am a highly intelligent and knowledgeable genetic scienti—"

"Can you decipher riddles?" I instantly asked.

Jeb gave me a confused look, "Riddles? To a certain extent, yes."

"What does 'When humans have revenge, they will do absolutely anything to achieve it. Even if they have to die in the process. If not achieved in time, some will let go. Some won't. They'll hunt you down. Like a husky. New, but old people will arrive. And not with good news. Be sure to keep the dud safe.' What does all of that mean?"

Jeb turned a slight pale color and muttered, "These turn of events….how can they possibly…oh dear…."

"Max, have you tried solving this riddle by yourself?"

"Tried. Didn't work."

"Alright…..did you tell anyone else?"

"No….." I said giving Jeb a weird look, "I didn't. Jeb,m what does this mean?"

"A dud. Surely you know what a 'dud' is?"

I blinked, "Sure I do."

**BOOM!**

_Stupid thunder…._

Jeb looked annoyed, "It merely means 'a thing that cannot function well enough'"

"Sooo…"

"Do you not get who the dud is?"

Confused, "No, I don't actually. No one in my flock is weak."

"It's Isa."

I just laughed, "Isa? Isa might look helpless right now in that room, but give her a dangerous situation that includes her loved ones getting hurt, she'll go after you like a cheetah. I wouldn't want to be the Eraser who would mess with her."

"Max….the whole reason why the flock hasn't even heard of her before when both of you were in School was mainly this reason. She was a dud. She was a failure of an experiment." Jeb explained.

I gave Jeb an incredulous look, "What? She's a failure? But her other self has wings too, right?"

"Now she does. But before she got stronger, her wings were barely eight feet." Jeb replied.

_Eight feet? And my wings are FOURTEEN feet._

"She was a failure?"

"Yes, she had no power, specialty, or the agile health and stamina. She was labeled as a weakling and was ordered to be separated from you all. The scientists didn't want to let the weak Isa to mingle with all the successful ones and get them weak too."

_Sounds like school and the honor program where they place all the dumb kids in one class and the smart ones in the other. Guess which one I was in._

_Voice: I am guessing the not so smart class._

_Shut up, no one was asking you._

"That is stupid."

Jeb shrugged, "That was the way it was done. It was the main reason Isa wasn't in Colorado with you all in the first place."

"Lemme guess. She got all these super-cool powers, kick-butt fighting skills, and a bite-me attitude and THEN you peeled the 'useless' label off of her?"

"That is precisely what happened." Jeb nodded.

"If they ever do come back, we can show them who's actually 'useless'." I muttered.

"That would not be necessary, Max." Jeb said subtly walking away.

_I guess old people don't have a funny bone in their body…sucks for them._

I sat down at the table trying to think.

_If Isa was a dud, then is the riddle is saying to protect Isa? And what's all this about huskies? _

_Voice: You'll only figure out when the light finally shines._

_Oh GREAT, another riddle now? Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do._

"MAX! Pass me the salt!" Total exclaimed snapping me out of my deep thought.

I scowled at him and thumped the salt near him.

"You can just sit there and not eat. I mean, look at the food!" Total said digging into his food messily.

I looked at my plate to see fried chicken, French fries, in other words: a LOT of grease.

"What's wrong, Max? You look a bit worried." Max said touching my arm lightly, "And yes, why s everyone so quiet? Someone or the other is normally talking at the table."

**BOOM!**

I winced as it just made the situation worse. I looked up to see Fang turning his head away from me. Iggy suddenly became interested in his shoes. Ella was staring at her fork with an intense interest. Nudge shuffled in her seat while Angel was looking a bit pained due to the thunder and the situation. Isa wasn't there, she was cuddled up on the couch. Gazzy was doing the usual— eating. Dylan was confused-looking.

"I think it is because of me." Jeb sighed.

_No actually, for once it's not you._

"Because of you?" My mom said raising her eyebrows leaning forward curious.

Jeb cleared his throat uncomfortable, "I…..well….ah, how do I put this….I want Max to breed."

The fork in my mom's hand came crashing down cracking a plate in half.

_OH CRAP._

Then came the nuclear explosion.

"YOU TOLD HER TO DO WHAT? YOU TOLD HER TO BREED? DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD SHE IS! SHE IS FIFTEEN! SHE NEEDS TO SAVE THE WORLD, NOT BE A MOMMY! AND A BABY IS NOT THE MOST NECCASSARY THING IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD RIGHT NOW! SHE DOESN'T NEED DIAPERS OR PACIFERS RIGHT NOW!"

…..If I had a rock right then, I would have crawled under it and never come back out again. And then probably change my name. Probably "Maximum I'm-So-FREAKIN-embarrassed Rock".

"Did you do anything?" Mom, looking redder than the Kool-Aid guy, exploded at Fang.

He almost broke a fork in half bending it as he mumbled being the slightest pink ever, "No…..ma'am."

I put my head down almost about to jump out the window and escape to Australia and live with the kangaroos.

"This. Will. Never. Happen. For. As Long. As. I. Live." Mom growled at Jeb.

….I love my mom.

"Valencia, you are not only a veterinarian, but also an avian scientist. You need to look at the pros and the cons of the situation and make a decision without letting emotions cloud up your judgment. And then your biased decision can put a complete stop to this bird-kid generation."

Silence hanged in the air as we just looked at each other. I managed to not look at anyone straight in the eye. But all this silence lasted until Gazzy burped.

"Did anyone," Gazzy said getting a fourth helping, "get what the heck he just said?"

I groaned.

"I do not care, Jeb. That is my decision and it is FINAL." My mom said giving an 'I-mean-it' look.

Jeb fell undefeated, cleaned his mouth with a napkin delicately, and excused (more like mumbled) himself out of the dining room. It was silent again until of course, our Gazzy burped.

"Talk about awkwaaaard." Total muttered making me want to stomp on his little tail.

"I'm sorry about that, Max." Mom said wincing slightly.

_It's okay, Mom, you just caused me not able to look at Fang for as long as I shall live. No problem at all._

I mumbled, "It's okay."

I got up with her getting a small smile from Ella. I scowled at her and she just smiled a bit more. When I saw it, my heart kinda ached cuz if you just rewind an hour ago, she would be crying so much. The thought still bothered me as I put the plate in my sink.

"That was awkward…." Iggy said coming right behind me.

I noticed how his hands automatically go up to cover his swollen lips. Just then, suddenly I felt kinda protective-ness or something because a wave of it rushed into me.

"Max, why are you angry-loo—"

I stood on my toes and whispered sharply in his ear, "If you hurt Ella, then I'm _not_ going to let it go that easily. Do you understand?"

I left Iggy looking stunned and surprised. I went down to see Isa sleeping and to tell the truth, I got a bit sad.

_Sorry, Isa…I really am. But….I NEED to help Ella. I don't how I'm going to, but I will._

I really was going to help Ella, even if that meant I have to go against Isa to do so.

* * *

**Iggy POV**

"….You better not." Fang said leaving the kitchen making me feel like crumbling to the floor.

_Great….I just got two warnings now….one from Max and now…one from Fang._

I felt so helpless. I sat down against the wall frustrated. The situation was like tug-o-war. Max and Fang were on either side pulling me who was in the middle. Both sides warned me not to take the other side. And then I'm stuck in the middle again not able to move.

"Why are you so sad?" I heard Addy, the puppy, ask me.

I shook my head picking the puppy up raising her to my eye level.

"My mom said that whenever you feel said, eat steak. Then you'll never be sad!" Addy smiled.

I chuckled weakly, "Steak, huh? Maybe I should try that."

The sentence, 'Though it won't help.' stayed silent in my head.

I set her down the moment she started playing with my hair. She curled up like a cat on the floor.

"If that doesn't help, you can always eat those biscuits Dr. Martinez gives us. That made ME happy."

"Those _dog_ biscuits?"

"Hey, never judge a book by its cover. You never know when it could be so delicious." She grinned as she got up to trot away.

My head felt so heavy as nothing and nobody could help me. Fang and Max wouldn't help. Angel must have known everything by now, but she's only seven, what can she do? Isa, I couldn't tell Isa about this. I just couldn't. Gazzy six only nine, he won't understand. Dylan…no. Maybe Nu—

"Iggy, are you okay?"

I looked up to see Nudge and the minute I looked into her big, brown eyes, I knew she knew everything.

"Nudge….I need help." I whispered.

Nudge dropped down next to me and gave me a crushing hug.

"It's gonna be okay, Iggy." Nudge said into my shoulder.

"I….I don't know what to do…." I said feeling so SO glad that someone was there.

I released the hug massaging my temples feeling my eyes getting so heavy.

"Does Isa know anything?" Nudge asked.

I shook my head, "Don't tell her. PLEASE."

"You kissed Ella, Iggy!" Nudge almost exclaimed, "You kissed someone who's not your girlfriend. That's cheating!"

"Nudge….that's only gonna make things worse. And **I **didn't kiss Ella nor did I ever want to. Do you think I want things to be like this? Feeling so frustrated you want to punch something?"

"But still!" Nudge started to cry, "It's wrong!"

I softened, "I'm sorry, Nudge, please don't ry. It's just that…it's better without telling her."

Nudge sniffled, "But she'll get to know someday. She WILL get her mind-reading skills back."

_Sh!t….I forgot about that…._

"Well let her. I just don't want her to be sad right now. I hate that."

"If you like Isa so much, why are you even considering Ella? It doesn't make any sense!"

"I don't Ella to cry. She cried so much….and I hate it when someone cries."

Nudge didn't say anything.

"It doesn't help also that her sister, Max, is the flock leader and a hellion at the same time." I said and me headache worsened as her warning rang through my head, "Max is the one who keeps us together and safe. And if she is disturbed, then…..the flock will be broken apart."

Nudge gave me a surprised look, "I…I never thought of that."

"Neither did I…until now."

I glanced over to Isa who was sleeping so peacefully not knowing the frustration that was going on.

"I….I want to talk to Isa."

Nudge gave me an alarmed look.

"I'm not going to tell her." I said and she calmed down.

Nudge wiped her face of any remaining tears and left. I got up and walked to Isa sitting down next to her. She was all cuddled up with her pillow. She was pretty shocked to see that gir— herself on TV. Isa didn't even talk to me, she was waiting for Max. To tell her first only. And to think Max is not supporting her, it will only crush her. I looked at Isa's sleeping face and wondered how can I possibly even think about Ella when I'm with her. I like her so much. But then rejecting Ella will only cause trouble. Especially with Max.

_Ella liked me for almost two years? She could have at least told me. I didn't even know about it until it was too late._

To my horror, Isa started to stir. And then I relaxed when I remembered she couldn't read minds yet. She got up and rubbed her eyes trying to get them focused

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Not even close to morning." I smiled trying to look away. For some reason, I felt like if I look at Isa, I would blurt out everything that just happened.

"Oh…" She smiled, "….I'm kinda hungry. I think I missed dinner." Isa said tossing her blanket aside still yawning.

"Dr. Martinez made fried chicken." I mumbled getting up with her.

"Great." She smiled.

I chuckled despite myself. I wouldn't have heard that come out of her mouth four months ago. But somehow she changed which is still good. I popped the chicken into the microwave and waited with her.

"We were worried about you." I said remembering her frozen up expression when she saw the news.

Isa turned pink, "I'm sorry. It's just that I got so surprised."

"You'll be okay. That scientist won't find you." I tried to assure.

"…I just wanted to tell Max first. She makes me feel like everything will be alright."

I winced at that sentence.

She continued, "That I won't get hurt if she's there."

I really couldn't look at her in the eye then.

"What's the matter, Ig—"

The microwave dinged giving me an escape from her question. I passed the plate to Isa and she took it giving me a funny look.

"Are you—"

"Are you sure that was you? In the news?" I said changing the subject.

"…..I think I am."

I tried to focus my attention on something else, "What do you mean by that?"

"…I forgot…..how I looked like." Isa mumbled.

"What? How?"

"….Every time I try to imagine myself, I see a person, but her face is a blur. I'm forgetting how I look like. That's just so frightening. I might even pass her and not know that it's me."

I took her hands and squeezed, "We still have pictures. You're not going to forget. We're gonna get it back, somehow switch you back, and then you'll never forget."

"….I don't know about that." Isa murmured.

"Don't be negative and eat your chicken." I said releasing her hands.

"Love you, Iggy."

I looked up and when I finally saw her, my hands went straight-up to cover my lips.

I looked way and mumbled, "Yeah…..me too."

Isa just nodded and finished her food.

"All done?" I asked.

"Yeah….Iggy, look up."

"Wait, what? Why?" I said suddenly feeling kinda panicky.

"Please?"

I looked up to finally see her and she caught my hands before they flew up to my lips.

She lightly touched my lips and asked, "Your lips…..they're a bit swollen."

Just what I didn't want her to say.

"Yeah…..I ran into the door." I lied smoothly.

Isa gave me a half-smile, "That's the horrible part about being tall, huh? Keep crashing into things."

I looked down again, "Yeah…."

"Anyway, goodnight." She said giving me a kiss.

Isa's kiss had more….spark-thingies than Ella's. I felt happier when I kissed Isa than Ella kissing me. I kissed her back and when I released, she smiled. I smiled back and it hurt that it was fake.

"Goodnight." I replied and she left making me feel kinda bad.

I didn't want to lie to her. I didn't like to. But I had to. I was going to solve the situation, but she doesn't have to know. I really was going to solve it.

_But the question is….how?_

* * *

So tell me guys. How? Give me some creative ideas, I'll have fun reading them or even keep them in the story changing my way. And…..oh gosh…..I'm thinking of putting this story on hiatus. Yeah…..HIATUS meaning 'Stop'. It's not like I'll stop if forever, but for a certain long period of time. It's hard balancing school and everything. I'm sorry, please don't send me any flames! I mean, I will update, but don't expect it until a loooooong while. I'm so sorry :/ BUT I WILL TRY, of course, to update. I really will. It's just that it will take a long time. So sorry :/ please review at least :) at least that might give me some push towards updating.


	69. And Maybe Never Stop

MERRRRRRRY LATE CHRISTMAS! :DDD I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas! I did! I got two shirts and I gave my parents a snow globe and a CD with all of their old-time favorite music :) I gave my bro a videogame. My uncle bought me a cake XD And I'm in TEXAS! Dallas, baby :) It's not snowing here, but that's okay :) Happy early New Year's too! And oooouch, not everyone was so happy with the whole HIATUS news. I'll try not to make you guys wait soooo much. Sorry about that! I'm just so happy to have devoted fans :) I feel very happy about that :D

**Thanks: **

syrb (Thanks for favoriting! :D And haha, I smiled a lot when I read your review. And I felt my heart swell. Thanks for saying that :D And yeah, Ella is only a kid and sometimes acts like one. I support Isa too, but she's not gonna win this war just yet. There's more of it left :))

Whisper13 (THANKS! I guess by reading your review, I instantly got better :) And yeah, I agree. We need some sibling scenes in the mid of all this drama :D (Second review) OMG, I WISH YOU GOOD LUCK! And when you get famous and have hundreds of fans, I'm gonna tell everyone you're lil virtual sis :D (Third review) Aww, Merry Christmas to you too :))

TheFearlessAngel (THANKS for favoriting :D)

FloridaGirl11 (NO, no, no, please keep ranting about Della! I like it when people rant :D Especially about Maximum Ride. Maybe cuz I rant too XD and yeah, I'm trying not to make you guys wait tooooo long :) And yeah, I can't WAIT to write about Della!)

( I like ur username XD And awww, thanks! I'll try my full best to not make you guys wait toooo long for a chapter.)

Oceanlynn (THANKS FOR FAVORITING! :D)

Rikku3198 (AW, Isa won't die. Promise. She won't die in this part at all. And yeah, I'm trying my best to update. I really am! And I'm just so grateful to have a devoted fan like you :) :D)

ixdookiie (Hmmmm, I like your idea. Maybe I'll think about it :) And yeah, I'm doing my best to not make you guys wait too long for a chapter)

Quilly (Thanks for starting my story! And haha, you'll seeee :D (Second review) And don't worry about FAX. There's a lot of it later on :DDDD Thank you SOOO much for reviewing! :D (Third review) HAHAHA, I love your excitement! (Fourth review) LOL, nice plan! But Dr. Martinez already knows about FAX. At least I think so X) Anyway, awesome plan! Who knows? I might even consider it! :D)

SliverStar121 (I LOVE YOUR ENTHUSIASM! And yeah, sometimes I feel like making Isa win, but maybe not just yet XD (Second review) LOL, I was drinking Sprite when I was reading this review and I cracked up so much, I did a spit-take all over my friend. She was sooo mad, but it was so worth it! I loved the duct tape part XDXDXD And BAHAHAHAHA, "I have ways" That was amazing! XD You're a funny reviewer :D And I promise, I won't make any of my reviewers wait toooo long for a chapter. Especially you. :) It's just that I don't really think getting duct taped to a chair is that much fun XD)

boxtoplad999 (TOTALLY agreed. And yeah, as I said before, I planned the entire story out and DylanxxElla was planned. So I can't WAIT to write that! Sigh, hopefully all problems will get solved in this story. Or maybe NOT XD)

* * *

**Ivy POV**

"Idiot." I muttered as I stormed off.

"Whaaaat? I didn't know they had those security thingies." James whined/smirked.

"Shut up, J.J." I said trying not to smile while curling up in the dark alley.

James lied down next to me, "At least you're not hungry anymore."

I couldn't help, but grin. He grinned back giving me a peck on the lips.

"You are going to land me in so much trouble one day." I chuckled.

"HEY, I got you out of trouble. Don't forget. And if I do, at least not major." He winked before nodding off to sleep.

He fell asleep and I looked up at the dark night sky. Stars brightened up the sky and the moon was glowing. The thunder went away to show a peaceful night sky. Just by seeing the stars, memories of how I met James started to run in my mind.

"_EXCELLENT! Amazing!" A lab coat exclaimed as he ran off with my blood sample._

"_She's only good at running though, we need to increase her strength." A lab coat said placing an orange vial on the tester's plate._

"_Her stamina is only mediocre too. Inject some of these." A lab coat said placing some shots on the tester's plate._

_I just sat there as the tester came towards me with an evil sneer on his face. He held up the injection high and the force he injected in with almost made me cry out. ….If I felt it. I was already so sore with the other drugs, I couldn't feel anything. And by the end of the day, I was thrown into the barn to silently cry myself to sleep._

_I was foolish. I thought they were nice. I thought they were kind. I thought they were family. But it all changed slowly. At first they asked nicely to have a blood sample of mine. I gave in. Then they put a bit of a force when injecting two shots. I didn't care. And that's when the big machines came in shocking me whenever I stopped running. That's when I couldn't take it in anymore. But why would they listen to me? I'm not their boss. Heck, I'm nothing to them. Just an experiment. And to think I ever thought they were family. A family doesn't inject you with slimy substances or shock you if you don't stop punching the bag. I used to cry every night. There was never a night I didn't. I spent all those nights in the dark just crying. Other lab experiments were there, but they were busy crying or slowly dying. We never talked to each other. There was nothing to talk about._

_One night, it was almost unbearable. I couldn't stop crying. The pain…the pain was intolerable. And then I felt someone's arms go around me. They hugged me in a tight embrace._

"_Who are you?" I whispered._

"_Shh…." _

_I realized it was a guy and I immediately stiffened. I felt his hands feeling a sticky substance at the ends._

"_It's okay." He softly said._

_I didn't know why, but I relaxed sitting back in his arms._

"_James…" He said slowly adjusting to my weight._

"…_..Experiment __736948." I replied._

"_That's not a good name." He laughed._

_The laugh felt soft. The laugh felt happy. Unlike the lab coats' laughs._

"_What is?"_

"…_.Ivy. I'm going to call you 'Ivy'"_

"_Like poison ivy?" _

"_Sure."_

"_My name…..my name is Ivy." I murmured._

"_Mmmm, now sleep. You're going to need it." James said._

"…_..Yeah."_

"_I'm escaping tomorrow. I'm going to leave this place."_

_Alarmed, "What? How? It is impossible."_

"_I'm going to find it. I'm tired….I'm freaking tired of crying…"_

"_But—"_

"_I'm going to find it." James said determined, "And I'm going to take you with me."_

_Tears started to form in my eyes, "You will?"_

"_Yeah….I promise."_

"_Thank you." I murmured before falling asleep. Right in his arms._

I jolted back to reality realizing that he was in my arms now. And that we will always protect each other. And run away from anything that goes after us. But I knew and so did James that one day we can't run and we have to actually fight. The day hasn't come yet, but I knew it will. And we had to be ready for it. Because….I didn't know if I could survive it. Or not.

* * *

**Ella POV**

I sobbed into my pillow.

"Oh El….I'm so sorry." Melissa whispered through the phone.

"I bet he hates me now." I cried.

"Oh Ella, that's not true. He's just surprised." Melissa tried to cheer up.

"I…..I hate my life."

"ELLA! Don't say that! You shouldn't beat yourself up for a guy."

"I LIKED HIM FOR TWO YEARS, MELISSA! I can't just give up just cuz someone came in the way!"

"But Ella….there are other fish in the sea."

"What does that mean?"

"Thom is not the only guy in the entire world. There are others." Melissa tried to explain.

"I want him only." I said determined, "And NO ONE will come in my way."

"Ella….maybe you should ask your sister for help."

_But Max…..Isa is in her flock….._

"I'll try that…." I sniffed.

"Okay."

"Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I felt her smile form at the end of the other line, "No problem, El."

"Bye."

I rubbed my eyes of my tears and stormed to Max's room. Max was sitting on her bed thinking about something and widened her eyes when she saw me.

"Ell—"

"MAX!" I said rushing into her arms feeling tears form again.

"Ella?" She said surprised.

"I like Iggy, Max. I _love_ him."

She released the hug and gave me a surprised look.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! You have to!"

"Ella, Isa and Iggy are in lov—"

"I don't care! I want to be with Iggy, Max. Please. Pleease." I cried.

"Ella, I don't thin—"

"MAX! You have to help me! You have to!"

"…Ella….what if Iggy doesn't want to?"

"Make him!"

"Ella, you can't make someone fall in love with someone."

"Yes you can." I said with more tears flowing, "WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME LIKING IGGY?"

"Ella, nobody is against you." Max calmly said.

_I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!_

"Ell—"

I looked away, "I thought you were my sister, Max…"

Max gave me a shocked look, "Of course I am."

"Then why aren't you helping me? Isa is nothing to you! And you're helping her!"

"Isa is in my flock, Ella." Max said looking at me in the eye.

"So?"

"….Fine, Ella…..I'll help you. But what about Isa? If you get together with Iggy, then what about Isa?"

"Who cares?" I said rubbing my eyes with my sleeve relieved that Max was gonna help me.

Max gave me a bit of a dark look, "I care."

"Fine….she can go with Dylan…."

"Ella, it's not like you can make someone fall in l—"

"You just said you were going to help me!" I cried out.

"….Fine Ella, I will. But Ella, what if it doesn't work?" Max asked me quietly.

"It will." I said determined.

I was happy. Max was gonna help me and Iggy will then be with me. I'll be with the pyro I've loved for two years. And no girl named Isa will come in my way.

* * *

**Isa POV**

I groaned as my arm didn't stop throbbing. I massaged it as I woke up to the early morning sun rays. I sat up in my bed blinking until my eyes got to a sharp focus. I groaned louder as the throbbing got more painful. I pushed the covers aside running to the bathroom to put some ice-cold water on it. I sighed as the pain began to vanish under the ice-cold water. I looked up in the mirror and sighed as I realized it still wasn't me. The eyes, hair, nothing of it was mine. I could tell my mom was really beautiful, but I didn't want her body. I wanted my own. And to know that my body was walking around in the same state as me and I couldn't do anything about it made my heart ache. I wanted to run out and find her, but Max would hunt me down if I did.

I thought of going out for a run, but my arm didn't let me. It was still throbbing. I walked to Fang's bedroom and knocked on the door. No response. I knocked a bit harder. No response. I started pounding on the door. No response. I almost broke the door until Fang opened it. He gave me a scary glare as he stared at me. His eyes were rimmed with red and his face still looked half-sleepy.

"Who. The. Hell. Wakes. Up. This. Early." He gritted through his teeth.

I walked past him and bounced on his bed, "Very colorful choice of words, bro."

Dylan was still passed out in his bed with almost quiet snoring.

"Get up and out." Fang said trying to push me out.

"Nooooo, come on. Who _doesn't_ wake up this early?" I said putting all my weight onto the bed.

"It is 7:00, Isa." Fang glared with his half-sleepy eyes.

"Faaaaaang."

Fang groaned as he threw the covers over his head. I pulled them off again and he faced away from me.

"You are so annoying." Fang groaned as he tried to pull the blanket away from me.

"Come oooon."

"What do you want? I'm broke, Isa." Fang said wrestling the blanket out of my hands finally.

"I don't want money…..I'm just bored."

He sat up giving me a death glare, "If you're sooo bored and I may I add in the _freaking_ early morning, do NOT annoy other people. Especially sleeping people. Especially ME."

"Wow, Fang. That was a whole paragraph."

Fang groaned.

"Faaang."

"Go annoy Dylan." Fang muttered.

"Noo, he doesn't have a good reaction like you do."

Fang just glared at me as I laughed. And then as if he remembered something, he got up and looked at me seriously.

"Isa, what would you do if someone comes between you and your special someone."

I looked at him carefully, "Why?"

"Answer the question….."

_If someone got between me and Iggy and we had to break up…_

I smiled as I admitted, "I might cry."

Fang closed his eyes, "Oh…"

"Why?" I asked suddenly worried, "Did something come between you and Max?"

Fang shook his head.

"Then?"

He shook his head again and then went back to sleep.

"Fang?"

No response.

"Faaaaang."

I groaned as he didn't say anything. I left his room to almost collide with someone with my bad arm. I looked up to see a tired Iggy. His wings were out and his hair looked wind-blown.

"Did you go out for a 'fly'?"

He nodded surprised to see me and gave me a small tired smile, "Did someone get scared of thunder last night and ran to their brother's room again?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Nooo, I was just bored."

"You don't annoy other people in the early morning if you're bored." Iggy said rolling his eyes.

I smirked, "You don't?"

Iggy just rolled his eyes again.

"And then he started asking weird questions."

Iggy stopped smiling and looked at me, "Weird questions?"

"Yeah, something about my reaction if we broke up over somebody."

Iggy widened his eyes and then looked anxious, "What…what did you say?"

I gave him a shy smile, "I might cry."

Iggy squeezed his eyes and gave me a tight hug, "You won't have to. I promise. Never."

I released the hug looking at him and smiled, "I know. You love me too much."

Iggy finally smiled a bit, "Isn't somebody very confident?"

"Mhmmm, plus Fang won't exactly be that nice anymore."

Iggy returned to a serious look, "Oh…you're right…."

"Hey are you okay? You've been acting strange since yesterday."

He shook his head, "Nothing…."

He left and I went downstairs to catch Ella secretly snacking on Dr. Martinez's (amazing) cookies. I laughed almost making her drop the jar.

"Here." I said taking the heavy jar from her and placing it inside the cabinet.

"Thanks." Was all she said.

I noticed she was wearing a 'I Heart NYC' shirt.

"Ever been to NYC?" I asked nodding to her shirt.

"What…..uh…no." Ella mumbled grabbing milk.

"Did you ever want to?" I said giving her a cup.

She nodded slowly not exactly looking at me.

"It's busy there, right?" I said trying to keep the weak conversation going.

"That's why I like it."

"What do you want to do in NYC?" I asked.

"Fashion or makeup."

"…..Fashion designer? I think that's what it's called."

She nodded.

I smiled, "Nudge wants to be that when she grows up."

Ella suddenly gave me a small smile, but immediately stopped, "Nudge and I will both go to NYC and become fashion designers."

"That's cool. I wish I can do that, but I think you have to be in style first before you make other people in style." I grinned pointing to my hair.

A small smile settled on Ella's lips, "True, true."

"Hahaha, if I knew how to do makeup, I'll transform Iggy's hair overnight."

Ella's smile vanished and her eyes narrowed to slits once I said 'Iggy'.

"Won't he get mad?" She asked in a weird voice. That was one of the times I really wanted my mind-reading powers back.

"Yeah, but I bet he won't mind that much." I smiled.

"Well….would he mind if you get your body back?"

I blinked not exactly ready for the question, "I….."

"Would Iggy still like you? Would he?"

"Why won't he?" I instantly replied.

Ella shrugged as she got up, "Oh…you know…those are not the same hands he once held, not the same lips he used to _kiss_."

"He…..he won't do that."

A weird smile settled on Ella's lips, "What's the guarantee?"

"He's…..He's Iggy." I said not able to say anything else.

"That doesn't explain anything, Isa. What if Iggy had to change bodies? Would YOU still like him?"

"Definitely." I replied.

"Those brown eyes, the way he talks, the way he walks, the way he _kisses_. All of them will change."Ella whispered in a strange voice as she walked past me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

_Of course I will love him….but will he love…..me?_

"Think about it." I heard Ella say.

I turned around to face her, but she already left.

_Iggy won't do that….would he?_

I massaged my arm that decided to throb like crazy. I got up to go upstairs, but the thought never left me. Ella's words kept repeating in my head.

_Can you guarantee it?_

"Of course….I can…" I murmured.

I knocked on Dr. Martinez's door and she opened yawning.

"Oh, Isa, your arm." She said surprised rushing me into her room.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I said sitting down in her chair.

"It's no problem, I was supposed to anyway. Oh my, it's so red." Dr. Martinez said taking out some analgesic.

A small shiver ran up my spine as I saw that shot. But my mind relaxed when I saw the person giving it.

"Ready?" Dr. Martinez asked me.

I nodded and I felt a sharp pinch as she injected it in, but then the pain itself started to go away.

Relieved, I looked at Dr. Martinez, "Thank you so much."

"Oh no problem. Just tell me if it ever hurts again. But too much analgesic can result in extreme tiredness so be careful. Not to mention overdose."

_Max's mom is so much like Max….all motherly…_

I just nodded, but Dr. Martinez continued, "Now, are you able to control your force-field?"

I looked at my fingertips to see the small blue orbs at the ends glowing. I concentrated on them and I felt it grow. I opened my eyes to still see them glowing, but they started to get massive. It got more and more massive and I wasn't able to control it. I got stuck inside.

"NO!" I tried to scream, but my voice got muffled.

And then it started to shrivel and get smaller. I finally got out of it trying to catch my breath. I looked at my fingertips again to see that the blue orbs were very faintly glowing, but I knew they were there.

Dr. Martinez took my hands and inspected them, "So you're still not in control of it, are you?"

I shook my head panting.

Dr. Martinez patted my head, "Are you okay?"

I nodded thinking to never do that again.

"Can you read minds?"

"No…I still didn't get it back." I said sadly.

"Must be irritatingly quiet, right?" Dr. Martinez chuckled.

I laughed, "It is."

_I really do want them back….I can read Ella's mind because I want to know why is she acting so strange…and why is she asking all those weird questions about Iggy and I._

"Alright, now don't hurt that arm anymore or it will hurt more and the analgesic can't help it." Dr. Martinez nodded.

_Will he still like me…?_

"I'll keep that in mind…." I said still thinking about Iggy, "Dr. Martinez, do you know any good park around here?"

Dr. Martinez gave me a confused look, "Yes, I do, but why?"

"I need some fresh air…."

_And get some answers._

* * *

I walked to Iggy's room and opened the door to see Gazzy and Iggy swipe away something to behind their backs and grinned like they didn't do anything at all.

"'Ello." Gazzy said with a British accent and waved.

I glanced at the pillow covering the explosive behind them.

"Here's the deal. You give me Iggy for two hours and I won't tell Max about the explosive."

"Me?" Iggy asked.

Gazzy smirked, "All of them?"

I gave him a funny look, "You made more than one?"

Gazzy smirked wider, "You can say that."

I gave him a small smile, "You push your luck too much, boy."

"Deal taken." Gazzy grinned starting to push Iggy out of the room.

"Hey!" Iggy said as he got dragged out of the room.

"Out you go." Gazzy sing-song-ed.

"But I wann—"

Gazzy closed the door and Iggy glared at me and the door.

"I thought we had something special!" Iggy whined at the door.

"EW." Was all we heard Gazzy say.

"NOT IN THAT WAY!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Go smooch with your girlfriend." We heard Gazzy snicker.

Iggy glared at me, "We were doing something important!"

"What? Making bombs is really important I guess."

Iggy nodded, "It is. Now what is soooo important that you HAD to interrupt me?"

"Well…I was just wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me. If you don't want to, that's completely fine." I smirked.

Iggy's glare was wiped off his face, "A date?"

"If you don't want to, that's completely fine."

He rolled his eyes, "You could have told me earlier."

I smiled as I slipped on my shoes.

"But _another_ one?"

I looked at him, "It's not like we had tons."

"But we are not supposed to go outside! Max will kill us! We're still supposed to be in incognito!" Iggy exclaimed.

I gave him the Look, "I never expected you to say that. 'Max will kill us!'"

Iggy returned the Look, "That's not my voice."

"It's just that I never known you for going according to Max's rules, that's all." I shrugged.

Iggy just then grinned, "Oh right. We're not supposed to, right?"

I nodded slowly.

"Then let's go!" Iggy said grabbing me and running down the stairs.

I smiled to myself, "That's a better answer."

* * *

**Ella POV**

"Hey Gazzy, where's Iggy?" I asked walking into his bedroom.

Gazzy jumped at my voice and hid whatever he was doing behind a pillow.

He gave me a dirty look, "You could have knocked! You could have given me a heart attack."

I smiled, "I did."

"Knocking while opening the door defeats the whole purpose of knocking, Ella!" Gazzy said giving me the Look.

I rolled my eyes, "So where's Iggy?"

"Isa took him for two hours, but I don't know where they went."

_WHAT?_

"Where?" I exclaimed.

Gazzy gave me a funny look, "I dunno."

_This is not going according to the plan. She's supposed to be doubtful of him and therefore avoid him. Then he would give up on her and get together with me! Why isn't my plan working?_

I left Gazzy's room to see Angel glaring at me.

"What plan?" Angel said in a sharp tone, "None of your business." I said making my way around her.

"It won't work." I heard her say.

I turned around to face her, "I'll **MAKE** it work."

"I won't let you." Angel said coldly.

She left and I hated the fact that my eyes got watery again.

_Why is everyone against me? For liking the guy I've liked for so long? WHY? I'm just thirteen, why can't I have the guy I like? I should have him…..right?_

I started walking to my sister's room.

_I'm going to tell Max….oh she'll be sooo mad._

* * *

**Iggy POV**

"I hate parks!" I groaned trying to rub the shit off my shoe.

Isa laughed, "If you watched where you were going, you wouldn't have stepped on that bird poop."

"Why thank you, Einstein. Like I didn't know that." I grumbled as I finally got it somewhat off.

Isa laughed again and I rolled my eyes. It was HOT outside and I was too lazy to do anything. I walked lazily until Isa grabbed my hand and we started to walk faster.

"…..Iggy, what…..would you do if I changed back?"

"I'll be happy for you. DUH." I said kicking a small rock.

"Would you…..would you still…."

I sighed, "Spit it out, Isa."

"Would you still like me?" She asked.

I stopped walking to give her a Look.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Stupid question."

"Iggy."

"I'm not answering it."

"Iggy."

"I told you."

"Please?"

I sighed again, "Isa, do you really think I won't?"

Isa looked at her shoes, "…"

"Isa."

"…No?"

"Exactly. Why won't I?"

"But it won't be the same…" Isa said sitting down on the bench.

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting next to her.

Isa turned pink, "Well…it won't be the same hand you once held or the lips once you ki—"

"Isa, I don't know anything about that stuff. All that matters is that you're still alive after the….um, body transfer."

Isa laid her head against my shoulder, "I hope I can."

"…..You will. I know it. And besides, who cares about the different body parts. You'll still be a good kisser. Right?" I grinned.

She laughed and I gave her a kiss. She returned it and just like that I forgot everything about Ella. Until Isa brought it up again.

When we released, Isa asked, "Are your lips better now?"

I winced as Ella and her attack kiss came to my memory again. I didn't want to think about that then. I tried to push it aside.

"They're better now." I shrugged.

We got up and walked out of the park.

"Wanna go in there?" Isa asked me pointing to a restaurant.

"Noooo, I don't want to sing again."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled, "I remember that."

"You better remember. It was the most embarrassing thing I ever had to do."

She grinned, "Aw, I was hoping you would do it again."

I rolled my eyes, "In your dreams."

"Iggy, come on. You don't have to sing." Isa said tugging my arm.

"Let's go!" I said racing her to the restaurant.

We sat down at a booth and Isa asked, "Wanna eat something?"

"Duh." I said calling over a waiter.

Errr…..waitress.

"Hello." She smiled brightly.

Isa gave me a smirk and I rolled my eyes. The waitress looked like she was in college. And I was still in high school. Too bad I didn't look like it.

"Two coffees, two ice-creams. Now, what do you want, Isa?" I told her.

The waitress stopped in mid of her writing down our order, "Excuse me. _Two _coffees and _two_ ice-creams?"

_Oh gawd._

"So? A guy can't order two coffees? This is a free country!"

Isa rolled her eyes at the last sentence and the waitress giggled.

"I guess you can. Now, what do you want, ma'am?" The waitress said turning to Isa.

"M-ma'am?" Isa stammered obviously not used to the politeness. That's what happens when you live with teenagers. Isa sat back in her chair more relax-ly and said, "Same as him."

The waitress nodded and left screaming the orders out to the cook.

"So….what was she thinking?" I grinned.

Isa frowned, "I still can't read minds."

I laughed, "Haha, sucks for you."

Isa stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hahaha, you two are so cute." The same waitress laughed as she suddenly came and placed our food on the table.

We both turned pink as we didn't realize she came.

Once the waitress left, Isa asked, "How are you gonna pay?"

I grinned as I got out the credit card.

Isa's eyes widened, "You took Fang's credit card?"

"Noooo, silly, I took Max's."

Isa's eyes widened, "You're even more screwed! Max will _freak_ if she finds out."

"If she finds out." I smirked.

Isa sighed defeated and then dug into her ice-cream.

I took a sip of my hot coffee, "Isa, why did you think I won't like you after you changed bodies?"

She looked up not meeting my eyes, "I just thought about it. That's all."

"Horrible liar." I said rolling my eyes, "How?"

Isa squirmed, "No one, Iggy. Really."

"Isa."

"Iggy."

"Isa."

"…Yeah."

"Who?" I asked.

"….."

"Is—"

"Ella." Isa finally answered, "I bet she was just curious. Since y'know she never met any other person with a switched body and likes someone."

I have to admit, I got a bit angry.

_Why did she put that thought into Isa's mind._

"Oh….did she say anything else?"

Isa shook her head, "No….why ask?"

"…..It's nothing. Just, please, don't exactly listen to whatever she says."

Isa didn't say anything. I tapped her hand. No response. She then dropped her ice-cream spoon making a clattering noise.

"Isa?"

She stared right past me. I looked behind me to only see a window. I looked back to see Isa all pale and sickly. And I was pretty sure she wasn't having a vision. I soon noticed everyone was staring.

I got up and said quietly, "Isa, let's go."

She finally looked at me with big, fearful eyes, "Iggy….I saw her."

I froze, "What?"

"I saw her, Iggy, I saw her!" Isa whispered clutching her head.

"Where?" I breathed.

I noticed people were really starting to stare and Isa abruptly got up, "We need to go."

She rushed after the restaurant and I rushed after her.

"I saw her over there!" Isa huffed pointing to a dark alley.

I walked over to that alley, but didn't see anyone.

"No one's there." I told Isa.

"NO! But I saw her!" Isa exclaimed at me.

"I know you did." I nodded.

_Is she having a hallucination….I don't think she did….._

"I SAW MY ORIGINAL BODY, IGGY." Isa said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hey….why are you crying?" I asked her bending down to meet eyes to eye.

"I don't know…..I feel happy that I found her…..but then I'm so scared…..of what will happen next."

I squeezed her hands, "Don't be. Come on, let's go home."

Isa looked up, "Let's find her, Iggy."

I shook my head, "It's late, Isa. Plus it's not that safe right now. A lot of people are staring."

Isa looked doubtful, but nodded, "Fine…"

I give her a peck on the cheek and we walked back to the park.

I smiled to her, "That was a pretty interesting date."

She smiled back feeling a bit better. She was so hyped up just by seeing…._her_, "You think so?"

"I didn't like the bird crap part, but yeah, it was." I grinned.

"That was really funny." Isa laughed.

"Not really." I said taking her hand.

We walked back home not knowing the ruckus we had to deal with once we get there.

* * *

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?" Max yelled.

"Max, chill, we were only on a date."

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE? DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING WORRIED WE WERE?" Max snapped.

"I'm s-sorry, Max, I…" Isa whispered.

"What 'sorry', Isa?"

"Let it go, Max. They're safe now, aren't they? They're not Eraser food now, are they?" Total tried to say.

Max growled, "Don't come in between."

Total shrunk back and irritation grew in the air.

"I thought you were responsible, Isa." Max snapped.

Isa widened her eyes and then looked away, "I'm sorry, Max."

"If Ella didn't tell me, I would have thought you guys were abducted!"

I stopped her before she said anything more, "Ella?"

Max scowled, "Yeah. Even she knew it wasn't safe to go out!"

"Ma—" Isa tried to say.

"Shut it." Max glared.

A deathly silence held in the air as we all got shocked. Max never really yelled at Isa before.

"Don't tell my sister to shut up." Fang said appearing out of nowhere.

"I can tell her whatever I want."

"It was a mistake, she won't do it again!" Fang exclaimed.

"You're her brother. You're supposed to protect her. You're not doing your job." Max argued.

"Don't tell me what I need to do. I know what I need to do." Fang said with irritation in his voice.

"Don't scream at my sister!" Ella yelled coming into the living room.

"Don't tell me what to do." Fang said giving her a glare.

"Why did you guys even go on a date?" Ella yelled.

I said in a firm voice, "We wanted to. We like each other. Why CAN'T we go on a date?"

Ella scrambled to find something to say, but Max intervened, "You two are no longer supposed to do anything without my permission."

"I'm sorry, Max." Isa said weakly.

"I don't care. You're still supposed to ask." Max glared.

"Max…are you sure this 'punishment' is because of them possibly getting hurt by going outside or is it something else?" I said looking at Max bitterly.

Max widened her eyes at me and gave me a hard look, "Do as I say."

"Ma—"

"I don't want to hear it, Isa." Max said leaving the room.

Isa tried to go after her, but Fang stopped her, "No….don't go."

Ella glared at Isa and then left following her sister.

"I shouldn't have…..gone." Isa murmured.

"No, it's alright. I don't think that was why Max was mad." I said smoothening her hair.

Isa gave me a sad look, "Why?"

Just by looking at her eyes I really wanted to tell her, but I knew it would only make the situation worse. I walked to the library and sighed thinking as I sat down. Fang then came into the room.

Fang gave me a hard look, "Do NOT hurt her."

I glanced at him, "….I won't. I promise."

Fang didn't say anything else. We both just sat there in silence. Not knowing what to say. Not knowing what else to do. Not knowing how else to solve this problem.

* * *

**MAX POV**

"Ella, I don't think it's possible." I said exasperated.

"Yes it will! Iggy might get so tired of the situation, he'll forget Isa." Ella tried to explain.

I didn't say anything, but I knew it won't work.

"Please Max, you said you will help." Ella begged.

I sighed nodding my head.

_If Fang can be so protective of his sister, why can't I? We both want them to be happy….And plus Ella on the other hand is making me scream at them. …..But how can Fang be so mean to Ella? She only likes Iggy…it's not like…_

"MAX!" Ella exclaimed snapping me out of my thinking.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed back.

"Did Isa get her mind-reading skills back?"

I shook my head slowly, "No, otherwise she would know…everything."

"Maybe I should tell her everything." Ella stated.

I gave her a surprised look, "NO."

"She should know everything. Only then she'll realize everything that is happening." Ella explained.

"Ella, it will make the situation worse. It will cause more drama."

"But that might be a way on how I can get Iggy!" Ella yelled.

"Don't yell." I said firmly and Ella calmed down.

"How?" I asked Ella.

"Well….Iggy told me that she is really nice and very thoughtful of other people. Maybe she might be sorry for me and then give me Iggy."

I shook my head, "She won't do that."

"WHY!"

"Oh I don't know, she freakin' LOVES him."

"But then she'll get so depressed and then Iggy and her will get into a fight, Iggy will get tired of her and then get together with me."

I didn't want to say it, but her plan to me was kinda…..stupid. I didn't want to bring down her hopes and I had to constantly remind myself that I was on Ella's side. Not Isa's. But Ella's stand seemed so weak against Isa's stand.

_You're on Ella's side, Max, try to be more positive….._

It was just that the shock from myself when I told Isa to shut up and her reaction kinda broke my heart. I was shocked that I even said it. The minute I did, I wanted to say sorry. But I couldn't. I was on Ella's side.

"What do you think of the plan, Max?" Ella asked.

"I…It's great." I weakly said.

Ella smiled, "I just hope it works."

I nodded half-heartedly, "Yeah…..me too."

"So I'm going to go tell her." Ella said getting up.

The motherly part of me wanted to sooo badly stop her, but the sisterly part of me told me to cheer her on. I wanted to stop her from hurting Isa, but I just sat there as Ella walked out of the room about to hurt my little girl. I squeezed my eyes and my body just shivered unable to take my brain's instructions. To stop Ella, my sister, from getting the person she likes. Or to support Ella by walking down with her. My brain and heart was confused. My brain told me to support Ella since she is my sister, but my heart told me to help Isa. One or the other, one of my strong bonds will be broken. And nothing I can ever do to either one will ever bring it back. And so I just sat there on my bed closing my eyes just hoping for the worst.

* * *

**Isa POV**

I wanted to go and tell Max how sorry I was for being so careless, but Fang stopped me. I then ran to my room just sitting there until I realized I was crying. I brushed off my last tear as I heard the door open. I hoped so badly it was Max, but it was only Ella.

"Oh hi." I weakly said looking away.

Ella gave me a smile, "Aw, you look horrible. Do you need a hug?"

I smiled wiping my face, "Thanks, but it's okay."

"Here….y'know how in the morning I said I wanted to be a fashion designer? Well, I want to design your hair." Ella shyly admitted.

I smiled brightly, "Aww, thanks, I would like that."

Ella instantly frowned and looked away as if she was doing something wrong, but then perked up again, "Okay, let's go."

I pushed away my tear-wet covers and followed her to the bathroom. My eyes widened as I saw the dyes and highlights. And if possible, they widened more when I saw all her styling instruments.

"I'm guessing this is always stocked." I whispered.

A giggle escaped from Ella. She made me sit down on the chair and twirled me around.

"Oh gawd. Your, I mean, this body's hai—"

I smiled, "Let's just say it's mine. It's much easier."

"Oh, _your_ hair is a mess."

I grimaced, "Thanks."

Ella just snickered. She got out this scissors. They might have looked like any other normal-scissors to any other person, but to me, they were garden shears and I instantly winced. I didn't like getting haircuts. The snip-snap of the scissors just made me shiver.

"Close your eyes. I promise, you won't regret it." Ella nodded.

I closed my eyes lying back in my spot.

"So…I wanted to tell you something." Ella said in a weird voice.

**SNIP.**

"Oh….what is it?" I asked.

"But first, did you ask Iggy about whether he will like you back though you might change bodies?"

_Why does she want to…know?_

"Yeah."

**SNIP.**

"What did he say?" Ella instantly asked.

"…..He said he will." I said smiling.

**SNIP.**

"Aw, so cute." Ella cooed. For some reason, it didn't feel like she was cooing. More like cursing. I couldn't tell.

"Yeah." I smiled feeling irritation going on in my head.

"Well, I need to tell you something." Ella said and I felt her voice to be kinda….cold.

My head started paining at one spot. Just in one spot. But it was unbearable. My eyes flew open and I clutched my head.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Ella exclaimed.

"Do….I….look….okay?" I gasped.

And then the pain started to settle down. In just a few moments, it settled down to barely painful. It was there, but at the same time it wasn't. Then I felt like my head was buzzing.

_Ella: I….I wo…._

I wasn't able to believe it.

_I'M GETTING MY MIND-READING SKILLS BACK!_

"Hey…Ms. Random Seizer Haver, are you okay?" Ella asked.

I nodded trying to concentrate. My entire focus was to finally get my entire mind-reading skills back.

"Then listen to what I have to say." Ella said and then smirked.

**SNIP.**

I was just so happy. I was FINALLY getting it back. I was finally getting my mind-reading skills back!

_Ella: I…..need….reaction….._

"Go ahead." I smiled to Ella.

Ella gave me what I think was a glare.

_Why is she glaring at me?_

"I….." Ella started

**SNIP.**

_Ella: I._

"Like….."

**SNIP.**

_Ella: Like...…oh my god, here it goes._

For some reason, my heart started to beat faster. It felt like all my blood was rushing to my head. And before Ella even completed her sentence, I finally got to read her mind. And I instantly wanted to erase what I just read.

**SNIP.**

_Ella: I like Iggy. What are you going to do about __it?_

"I like Iggy. So what are you going to do about it?" Ella said coldly.

And just like that, my heart broke. I don't even remember when the tears started to fall. And then maybe never stop.

* * *

Did you guys like it? :) Tell me what you think in your reviews. And also tell me how your Christmas was! And what you guys got. And hahaha, also tell me your New Year resolutions. Mine is to try to update more and get better grades :) Please review! :D 

And can you guys do me a favor? Can you rate my story out of ten (ten being the highest) and tell me in the reviews. I will appreciate it. And please be honest :) But NOO flames please! :D Thanks and once again, Merry LATE Christmas and Early New Year's! 

And hahaha, fun fact: My story 'Isa' is coming to her first anniversary on January 1st! The idea of adding another flock member to the Flock and making a story of it came to me the morning after my New Year's party. Can't believe I got out of that party alive XD So much dancing! Anyway, I just want to say that I had NOOO idea that this story would be kinda popular and am VERY VERY grateful for that :) We're at 444 reviews! I could say thank that many times, but then my fingers would collapse and so will my computer XDDD And thanks guys, you really are the best :) Without you guys, my self-confidence would have been blew sea level :) Thank you. Hahaha, thank you again for reading this paragraphs. I think I'm a typing Nudge. I like to ramble on the internet XD 

PLEASE REVIEW! :)

~Swahili :)


	70. ToDo List

AAAAGH, please don't kill me :( I'm so so so so so sorry about the late update! And when I mean late, I mean laaaate. So sorry! I got caught him with homework and terrifying high school drama. Trust me, you don't want to go to high school T.T so scary in there, man. I liked middle school better. I just can't wait to leave high school. Which basically means I have to wait a long time, but….it's not exactly thaat long. Grrr, I wish I had more time to update. So sorry if you don't like this chapter, it's not one of my bests :( and hopefully it's not one of my worsts! Oh and Happy (very) Late New Year's and (Early) Valentine's Day! LOL, to me, that is Forever Alone Day xD Please review and thank you for all the reviews! :D

Thank you:

**1 Stefan fan** (Thank you for favoriting the story! :D (First review) I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! D: ) **Number1Stefanfan** (Aww, I won't put it on hiatus! I'll just take quite a long times to update, that's all! And I promise, I will update sooner and better from now on! Just for all of you guys :D)

Rikku3198 (THANK YOU! :D And lol, your brother totally trolled you, huh? xD I just got a shirt for Christmas :P lucky! I would do anything for an I-Tunes gift card :D and oh dang it, you caught me, huh. The "in this part" was the part you weren't supposed to catch! You're smart, Rikku3198 :D and yes, I'm happy you understand why Ella is so stubborn. She's only thirteen. I remember when I was thirteen….….ohmygod, let's not go there :P)

I dont remember (adfghgjfbgbb, sorry for not updating sooner! I will update sooner and better from now on! It's a promise! :D)

SliverStar121 (Well…he kinda got an eye operation and his new eyes were brown. Oh and hell yeah, I wanted to write that too, but isa's character is not the "

ixdookiie (LOL, I had fun reading your review xD A lot of people don't like Ella so much, huh? ;))

U.S.123 (Hehehe, thank you! :D and yeah, she should have told him earlier which makes me go to a saying. "If you like the person, tell them. Cuz if you don't, it can sometimes be too late." I'm trying to emphasize that in this section of the story :) Thanks for reviewing!)

Whisper13 (Aww, you're really sweet(: And nice! Avirl Lavigne's perfumes? I heard they smell A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. Have fun putting them on :D (Second Review) I liked 3. Know, No the most. It felt really deep inside and I liked it :D 2. Fading was also very good, but I still liked the third one better. And hey, if you get famous, I'll take credit for saying that the background chorus you chose was reviewed by me. If you don't mind of course xD (Third Review) I don't really think the world will end. Do you? I hope not, cuz then I won't have a sweet reviewer like you anymore :) oh and a lil spoiler for ya: some people in this story will believe in the "End of the World" concept ;) (Fourth Review) Oh wow, that is a bit creepy. Having a person have the same username as you….ugh. I don't know that many people with a username of "Swahili" much xD)

Thexinfernalxgames (cool name, dude :D and thanks for favoriting and alerting the story! :D oh wow! Thanks for picking up my story! And oh wow, really? You stayed up late for my story? Aren't u the sweetest? :D and haha, yeah, I guess Isa didn't really like her haircut after all xD and awwh, thanks for saying my story is awesome! :D)

izzieabella1234 (Why thank you for favoriting this story :D)

Turtlezz4eva (Hahaha, why thank you :D And awwh, thanks for the compliment! :D Sorry for not ending everything sooner, I like to make things slow and frustrate the reader to keep reading xD Kinda sadistic of me, huh? ;) Along with my horrible updating rate, it's just worse :P And thank you once again! I'm happy I gained a sweet reviewer like you :))

Sodapop5353 ((First review) awwwwwww, thanks! :D you all are too sweet! (second review) ohmygosh, thank you! That is my dream :D To be on TV due to one of my writing accomplishments! And haha, thank you :D I planned this entire lengthy plot out since I started this story. Every small thing is connected to a big thing that will sum up the entire story in the end :D So yah ;) (Second review) haha, thanks! Oh wow, looking at all the hate comments on Ella, I actually feel sorry for the poor girl xD)

Shadowkat (Aww, why thank you :) Thanks for reviewing! :D)

FloridaGirl11 (LOL, I would also think that the person has gone completely cuckoo if someone said that in public xD I'll be like "Say whaaaaa" XD And lol yeah, it would be funny if they named their child 'Della' and ZOMG, yes, they will be the cutest kids EVA. And lol, I did the same with a friend of mine and her current bf. I was like, Your kids will totally be cute. I mean they'll have green eyes, blonde hair, and the cutest smiles ever!" She then proceeded to smack me XD)

boxtoplad999 (Sad endings are my specialty :D and awww, thank you! :))

Turtlezz4eva (I like your username :D and thanks for favoriting and alerting me and my story!)

* * *

**Iggy POV**

_That's it. I'm talking to Max._

I got up from my chair and ran upstairs to Max's room. I opened Max's door to see her sitting by herself quietly. QUIETLY. Which as definitely not Max. Max is not a quiet person. She is a scream-emitting 15-year old. I don't even remember a single minute where she wouldn't shut the hell up. Max looked up to see me and I noticed her eyes looked sad and then she looked away. Then I noticed her aura turning from a gray to a total black. NOT GOOD.

I sat down next to her, "Max…..what's happening? What is going on?"

"….I….I don't really know." She said closing her eyes.

"You're the leader of the flock, you would have to know!" I exclaimed starting to get angry.

"Just cuz I'm the flock leader doesn't always mean I can fix everything, alright? I'm also a human being!" Max snapped sharply at me.

I flinched and I noticed her face showed regret.

"My bad…" I heard her whisper.

I shrugged.

"…..Did you ever like Isa? Or did you act like it? Cuz, Max, SHE loves you a lot. Almost like a mom. And if she gets to know that you are not supporting her. And that she cannot lean on you for help. Do you know how heartbroken she will be if she finds out?" I asked her trying to be calm though my clenched knuckles were white.

"What do you expect me to do, Iggy? I can't just leave my little sister hanging." Max retorted at me.

"So you're going to leave a flock member 'hanging' now?" I said bitterly.

Max turned her head away from me. When she didn't say anything for three minutes, I got up. And the first person I barge into was Isa. Her hair was all whacked off looking worse than before. And Isa was looking at me strangely with sad eyes.

"Isa…..your hair…..what happened?" I asked.

Isa didn't say anything. But I saw her eyes water.

_What the heck happened?_

I gently touched her face, "What's wrong, Isa?"

She pulled her face away from my hand and stiffened. She still didn't say anything. I almost asked her again until I noticed the person who approached me behind her. Ella Martinez. And judging by the slight smirk on her face told me everything. That Isa knew everything. Every single da** thing.

_No, no, it can't be…._

"Isa—"

"I know." Was all she said.

I wasn't able to say anything.

_Everything__?_

"Everything." Isa whispered.

I looked at Ella and it got me so angry that she looked satisfied with herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Isa asked me barely a whisper.

Fang then came upstairs to see all of us so serious.

Isa looked at him hurt, "You knew too….didn't you?"

Fang looked confused at first, but then widened his eyes. He then slowly turned his glare to me. I slowly shook my head and looked at Ella.

"Did you tell her, Ella?" Fang asked coldly.

I noticed Ella was all of a sudden chilled under Fang's glare.

"S-She got her mind-reading skills back." Ella slowly murmured.

"_What_?" I instantly said.

I then turned on my mind shield, but judging by the sad look on Isa's face, she already knew everything and read everything. Everything she shouldn't have known. Everything she would have been better off not knowing.

* * *

**Isa POV**

I was hurting inside. But I tried not to show it.

_Iggy: She can read minds now?_

Suddenly my eyes started itching and I felt water started to fill in my eyes.

"You could have at least told me." I said feeling so weak having to sit on the stairs.

I wasn't mad. Really, I wasn't. I was just really confused.

_If Iggy had a problem….why couldn't he just tell me?_

"Is, I'm sorry, it's just tha—"

I shook my head, "Iggy…why? Why did you just tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to HURT you."

That's when tears started to fall, "Well….you already did…."

"Is—"

"If you just told me, I wouldn't have been mad! Really….."

"Are you mad now? At me?" Iggy asked.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, "Iggy….."

"Isa, please, don't be mad….please….I didn't kiss her. I didn't!"

I opened my eyes to see Ella turn red and then exclaim, "I can't like you now? Why can't I? Just cuz she's in the way?" She said pointing to me.

I almost flinched when she pointed a bright red fingernail at me.

"I will still like you, Iggy. Whether she's there or not, I still will. She can't freaking stop me." Ella said coldly giving me a glare before she left.

Fang almost went after her until I stopped him and shook my head.

"Isa…" He said shaking his head before he left.

Only Iggy and I were left in the hall afterwards.

"Isa…I _love_ you…..I won't like somebody else after that…." Iggy softly said.

"Then you should have told me….then nothing would have happened…..but you didn't."

"Isa, what differe—"

"Iggy….please, I need to think for some while….."

Iggy opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. It hurt me to see him hurt when he walked away, but I didn't do anything. I just sat there thinking.

_If Iggy loved me…..why didn't he tell me? We would have gone through it together…but he just decided not to tell me…Does he like Ella? No, he just said he loves me, but…. Did he not trust me or something? What should I do? Why does it feel this way? I hate feeling weak, but I constantly have to feel it…Why? What did I do? ….And then Ella..…poor Ella…she…likes him. …..Oh my, what should I do? _

Before I could do any more thinking, I slowly fell asleep. Right there at the stairs.

When I woke up, it was really early morning. I looked at the alarm clock blearily to see it was around 3: 45. I rubbed my eyes and then realized I was in my room in my bed.

_Who put me—_

I noticed Iggy on the floor snoozing with his head resting on my bed. Iggy looked really tired and peaceful in his sleep. I smiled softly and tousled his blonde hair gently.

"If you just told me at the start…."

He stirred almost making me jump back. He then went back to sleep snoring again. I closed my eyes trying to find out what to do. I was just so tired of the constant problems that were coming to me and Iggy.

_Why does this have to happen to me…?_

I decided I needed some fresh air and pulled off the covers. I almost left the room until I came back and wrapped my blanket around Iggy. He smiled a small smile as he snuggled with the blanket. Seeing his cute smile, I almost smiled myself.

_I still love you, Iggy. I hope you know that…..but…..poor Ella….._

I sighed heavily and left to go the balcony. It was still dark outside, but the air was cool. I sat down on the chair thinking quietly.

_Along with this problem, I have another one. My real body is within the state, heck, even the city. And I'm just sitting here. I gotta do something. I have to stop putting the flock's lives on the risk just for me. I should just go and finish the problem, but I don't even know if the girl is evil or good…..or if she's helping the scientist._

My body instantly tensed up as horrible memories tried to haunt me again. I pushed them off to the side, but memories like that just don't erase how much ever you want them to. I laughed bitterly.

_I can erase other people's minds, but not my own._

I sighed getting up leaning on the balcony handrail.

_I need to find this girl…but I can't leave the house and I don't want Max to be mad at me…._

And just then, everything started to make sense. EVERYTHING.

_Max…yesterday….Iggy said "No, it's alright. I don't think that was why Max was mad." …IS it because of this problem? ….Ella __IS__ her sister and she likes Iggy…Max WOULD support her….they're sisters…..oh my gosh…is that why she was really mad at me? _

Just then, something else came to my mind.

_If Max supports Ella…..does that mean she doesn't like me anymore? Did ever like me in the first place? Was she acting all this while?_

I refused to let my eyes water.

_Is that why Fang has been asking me all those funny questions? If Fang supports me because I'm his sister and Max because Ella is her sister…..but then….they both love each other! Then does that mean they are fighting?_

I slightly gasped at that idea.

_NO! They shouldn't fight because of me!_

"Is everything alright, Isa?"

I looked behind me to see Dr. Martinez opening the balcony door.

"Oh nothing, Dr. Martinez." I said shaking my head.

Dr. Martinez chuckled as she sat down on a chair, "Are you sure? It's just that I don't know many teenagers who get up at four in the morning."

I smiled, "I already woke up. I tried going back to sleep, but didn't feel sleepy."

_Dr. Martinez: Oh dear, is it due to the morphine I gave her?_

I shook my head quickly, "No, no, it's not because of the morphine."

Dr. Martinez gave me a surprised look, "Oh, did you get your mind-reading skills back?"

I nodded and she smiled, "Well, that's good. Must be nice having your mind-reading skills back."

I looked away.

_Not really…._

It was an awkward silence afterwards until Dr. Martinez asked, "Do you like the flock?"

I looked at her to see her smile.

I smiled back, "Yes, I love them. Max, Fang, Dylan, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel…and Iggy."

Dr. Martinez smiled, "Max may not actually show it, but she likes you a lot."

My thoughts went directly to yesterday when Max was really, really mad at me.

"Really?"

"Of course….why would she scold you yesterday for leaving the house?"

"…..But she was really mad at me…."

"That doesn't necessarily mean she doesn't like you. When a person is angry at you, it doesn't always mean that they hate you. It's because they care about you. If you do something reckless, they will get angry because they are scared and think 'What if something happens to them?'"

_That….that does make sense…but…._

"What if she's really angry at me and that time it's not cuz she cares about me?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"You have to give it time. Sometimes people are angry because they are really confused. Confused on what to do. They get angry as they want to solve something and it's just not working."

…_.How long of a time? How long?_

"Some people don't even know how much they are getting from a person. It's better to tell them the instant chance you came or they'll just slip under your grip and you won't even realize it before it's too late."

I turned around to face the fading stars, "What happens if it's too late?"

"Try to get them back. But if they are happy without you, it's best to just let go."

"What if it's hard?" I whispered.

"What?"

"What if it's hard to just let go?"

"Max will always love you, Isa. You've become a part of her flock. You're really treasured to her. She won't let you go at all. I promise." Dr. Martinez smiled getting up to stand next to me.

_I didn't exactly mean Max…._

"But to answer your question, if you do love someone, your main goal is to make sure they're happy. Even if they don't acknowledge you doing it."

I dint say anything. I didn't have anything TO say.

"My, the moon looks really beautiful tonight, doesn't it?" Dr. Martinez said.

I looked up gazing at the sky until I found the white orb.

When I did, I smiled, "Yeah, it really is."

For a while, I just gazed at the moon and I do not know how, but I woke up to a sunny afternoon. I found myself waking up to Addi's licking.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!" She screamed right into my ears jolting me awake from the couch.

Gazzy, who sat on the opposite couch, cracked up.

"What's so funny?" I groaned as I tried to get the puppy's licking off my face.

"Your hair looks horrible. What the heck did you do to it?" Gazzy laughed, "It's worse than Max's and her is pretty bad."

Max, who I didn't realize was there, chucked a pillow at him and consciously patted her hair.

"Welcome to Earth, Isa. It's currently 9: 17." Dylan said snatching my sleeping pillow away from me.

_I slept that long?_

"Took you long enough." Addi grumbled eating her pancake.

"Did you wake the poor girl up?" Dr. Martinez asked Addi while coming out of the kitchen..

Addi just grinned and Dr. Martinez chuckled, "Are you hungry, Isa?"

I nodded.

"Can I have two more?" Addi asked and Akhila barked.

"How about one more?" Addi asked again making Akhila bark louder.

"Mooooom, I only had five pancakes." Addi whined.

"Six? You're gonna be a fat puppy!" Gazzy exclaimed getting a puppy glare from Addi.

"Says the guy who's on his tenth." Max muttered.

"HEY! I'm a growing boy!"

"It's mortally wrong to have just four of these pancakes, Max." Dylan saighed.

"UHHHHH…..TOO. MUCH." Nudge, who was lying on the floor, groaned.

"WHOA! I didn't even notice you, Nudge…How many did you eat?" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Thirteen." Nudge moaned.

"That's an unlucky number! You should eat one more before you get bad luck!" Gazzy smirked.

"NOOOO! I…..can't…Dylan?" Nudge groaned.

"Yeah?" Dylan replied.

"Will bad luck really fall on me if I eat just thirteen?" Nudge asked/groaned.

Dylan smirked, "YES."

"I'll go ask for another one." Nudge said barely able to get up and started to waddle to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes as Dylan and Gazzy grinned, "Nudge, really, there's no such thing."

"But thirteen is an unlucky number!" Nudge cried out looking like she would throw up as she looked at her pancake.

"Nudge, you look like a time bomb about to explode. Put the pancake away." Max said rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Nudge groggily said.

"101 percent." Max nodded.

"No bad luck?"

Max sighed, "No, Nudge."

"If you say so….." Nudge said then turning green.

"UH OH." Gazzy said.

Nudge then raced to the bathroom and Max sighed as she went after her. Iggy then came into the room with pancakes and sat next to me.

"Hey." He said giving me the pancakes.

"Hey." I mumbled back as I bite into the rich pancake.

"We….um…need to talk." Iggy said awkwardly.

I nodded, "….Yeah…"

_Iggy: This problem needs to get solved. And fast._

…_.Yes, it should._

* * *

**Max POV**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT." Ella said angrily stomping around in my room.

I turned around in my chair, "What are you so angry about?"

"MAAAX, you know what I'm talking about." Ella exclaimed.

_Aren't you happy though? You already told her and broke her heart…_

"What's wrong now, Ella?" I said exasperated as I put my curls into a wild ponytail.

"Isa is the problem."

I sighed wincing as I didn't like the topic, "Didn't you tell her?"

"I DID! And she wasn't even mad at me! All what happened was her being shocked and some tears came out of her eyes. That's all!"

"What did you expect her to do? Cry buckets and buckets? Turn emo? Like what?" I said putting on some socks.

"I expected her to start a cat fight with me. I expected her to curse at me or something like that." Ella replied groaning.

I gave a small smile as I bent down to tie my shoes, "Isa will never do that. Cursing or starting a fight."

"Why? Is she the Ice Queen or something? Like, will she not show emotions at all? She was so freakin' happy at the breakfast table. Even laughing."

"No she wasn't." I said heading for the door.

"And how do you know that? You can't read minds." Ella asked following me.

"I just do." I replied.

"_How_?"

I turned around and smiled softly, "It's because her smile never reached her eyes, Ella. It was just there. That's why."

Ella looked like she was stunned and didn't say anything. She then looked away muttering something under her breath. I left her there going downstairs to see Fang at the end of the stairway. I looked at him and he looked back, but we didn't say anything.

_Why won't he say anything?_

I saw him look at something else and started walking upstairs. When we were at the same stair, I felt his shoulder brush against mine and I closed my eyes. It was silent as we walked past each other and I hated it. I just hated it. Memories of Colorado came back to me and I realized how we used to wrestle and have so much being kids. I grew up with him since I was four. And he was always the quiet kid, but it didn't mean he didn't like us. We kids always knew he did in the end. But right now, I didn't feel like he did at the end of the day. Everything just changed. I never planned that he would like me and me actually liking him back. I never planned Isa would come to the flock and never planned that Ella liked Iggy. I never planned anything. I wish nothing changed. But everything still freaking did. Sometimes, I wish that I never grew up. That I just stayed as a kid. Because when you're a kid, everything is easy. You don't have to deal with half the crap an adult has to deal with. Not even half.

* * *

**Angel POV**

Max was coming downstairs having such an unhappy look on her face.

_Max: Not even half…_

I noticed her mind remembering those times when we used to live in a big house in Colorado. I also noticed her going outside for something.

_Max: I need some fresh air….I won't stay out for too long…._

"Hi Max." I smiled.

Max gave me a half-smile and ruffled my hair, "Hey, Angel."

"Where you going, Max?" I asked though I already knew.

"Nowhere really."

"Weren't you the one who said all of us weren't allowed to go outside?"

"Well, I can, alright." Max said opening the front door.

"Can I come?" I said slipping on my shoes.

"No." Max said closing the door.

_Maax! ….Fine, if you won't let me outside, I'll go myself!_

I opened the front door and saw that the coast was clear and went outside to the very hot sun. I walked along the sidewalk staying a good distance away from Max. She didn't even turn around.

_Woman #1: What a cute little girl._

_Man #1: I can't believe some parents let a middle school girl all by herself._

I giggled.

_But I'm not 13, weirdo. I'm only seven!_

_Boy #1: YES! NO SCHOOL! …Whoa…who is that chick?_

I rolled my eyes.

_Boys are so weird. I'm not a chick, I'm a human girl. I might have wings, but at least I don't cluck._

_Girl #1: I wonder what curler she uses…._

_Girl #2: I wish my hair was like that…._

I grinned as I was satisfied with the comments I was reading about me.

_Girl #3: That blonde-haired girl…didn't she come from that house? ….wait….are those __wings__?_

I whipped my head around to see who thought that, but here were so many people. I tried to scan all of them, but it was no use. I felt my face drain of color and turned around to head my way home.

_Maybe leaving the house wasn't a really smart idea…._

I kept my head and tried to go back until I heard the same voice again.

_Girl #3: I feel like I seen her from somewhere…..but just where? And is she one of….us?_

I turned my head around again to see who said that. I felt like my blood pressure was building and I could feel my pulses in every place of my body.

_I could change the minds of everyone here, but that's risky….._

I turned my head around and increased my pace back home. Ella's house felt so far away and I felt like I would never reach it with the growing tension I had in me.

_Girl #3: She's definitely one of us…does that mean she knows…..__her__?_

_THAT'S IT._

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, but I pulled on it making the person flip over me. The body collided with the sidewalk and then I kicked it hard before I started to run. I ran and it felt like I would never reach Ella's house. Just before I could turn, flames came out of nowhere and in panic, I covered my eyes. I felt my hair getting singed and quickly opened my eyes to see a dark-haired tanned girl with green eyes walk towards me. Her eyes were cold and her expression wasn't nice. She pulled back her arm to punch me, but I rolled out of the way making her fall to the ground.

_Girl #3: Such quick reflexes and she had James down at her size. She's definitely one of us._

I tried to sprint until I got tackled by her falling to the sidewalk face-first. I groaned as I tried to get her weight off of me. I felt my cheeks get scratched and bruised as I was rubbing against the sidewalk. I tried to erase her mind and it was so hard as she had me in a headlock. It finally worked and she looked so confused as she got up. I was breathing hard and then it hit me. She was the girl in Isa's pictures. The actual Isa! Her original body!

"ISA?" I screamed breathing hard as I tried my best to get up.

"Who? Isa? Oh no, I'm Ivy." She said panting.

I edged away from her trying to breathe, but my lungs and air sacs were so tired.

_Ohmygod, what do I do now? Do I knock her out? Do I talk to her? OHMYGOSH, does Isa even know she's even in the same state, forget that, in the same NEIGHBORHOOD as her?_

"Ivy! Don't let her escape!" The body I flipped over groaned. I realized it was a boy with brown hair and a bleeding nose.

The girl, Ivy, looked at me suspiciously, but I tried my best to keep her mind distracted as I kept new thoughts into her mind. I got up and tried to run until I felt her grab me.

_NOO, she's resisting me!_

"PLEASE! WAIT!" She screamed as she tried to plug her ears.

_Is she thinking that plugging her ears would help herself from getting mind-warped? Hmmph, little does she know._

"PLEASE!" She said tugging on my hand.

I wrenched out of her death grip and started running until she caught hold of my ankle making me fall hitting my jaw. I felt blood on my cheeks and had to bite down from howling in pain.

"Just listen to me! PLEASE!" Ivy yelled.

"Let me GO!" I screamed as I tasted blood along with my saliva in my mouth. Not exactly the best feeling in the world.

"Where is she? TELL ME!" Ivy screamed.

_Is she asking about Isa? If she is, should I tell? What if she is the bad guy?_

"I don't know who you're talking about!" I screamed trying to get released from her grip.

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about." Ivy growled.

_Ivy: It can't be helped…._

"FLAMME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

_Is that Latin? ….I read Dr. Martinez's book about Latin…..so "fame" means…._

My eyes widened as the orange flames came out of the girl's fingertips and onto my skin. I tried to change her mind, but it was so occupied, it seemed impossible to get in. And I wasn't in any mood whatsoever to solve puzzles, especially mind puzzles. I got her somewhat distracted and made a run for it. I didn't look at anything else and ran straight for the house. But I did hear something.

I heard Ivy yell, "Be careful! Tell I her I said to be careful! PLEASE!"

I didn't understand a thing she was saying, but I didn't stop to ask. The minute I got inside the house, I slammed the door close. I took a deep breath as I slid down with my bones aching all over. Parts of my clothes were burning and so I patted them down.

"Who is that?" I heard Nudge yell.

Akhila started barking very loudly and licked my sensitive burns making me scream in pain.

"Ohmygosh, Angel." Dylan said rushing towards me with a first-aid kit.

Dr. Martinez rushed along with him and before I heard her give orders to Dylan, my eyes started to close.

The last thing I heard was, "These are severe burns! Get her to lab. Hurry!"

* * *

**Iggy POV**

"Isa, I didn't ask Ella to like me." I exclaimed as I made sure I had enough wing space.

"I'm not asking that, Iggy. I'm asking why you didn't tell me." Isa said flying right above me.

"Cuz you will get hurt, that's why. If I told you then, you might have been mad and then you might cry." I replied trying to level with her.

"I wouldn't have cried…...I'm not weak!" Isa exclaimed leaning against a tree.

"Just because you cry doesn't mean you're weak." I said flying in front of her.

"If you really didn't want me to get hurt, you would have just told me then instead of keeping it a secret for this long!"

"I cared about you, that's why I didn't want to tell you! I wanted to solve this and I didn't want you getting hurt in the process!"

"Why do you want to be the only one who solves problems by himself? This problem has both of us stuck in it, we both need to solve it _together_."

I laughed bitterly, "You're saying I'm the one not letting other people get worried about me? You should be talking, Isa! You're always the one who goes off and wants to solve a problem without anyone!"

"That's because I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me!"

"Well, that puts us in the same place then! I wanted to solve this without you getting hurt!"

"Well….that's too late." Isa said her eyes slowly watering.

_Sh!t….._

"So you're not mad at me for kissing Ella, but for me not telling you?" I summed up incredulously.

Isa turned pink and murmured, "I'm not mad for just that."

"Whoa….wait….did you just say that you're mad? You? Mad? Like angry? At Ella? _You_?"

Isa looked away uncomfortably, "I…."

_Thank god, I didn't think she was human to not show angry emotions at Ella…_

"Then why the hell are you screaming at me? If you're mad at Ella for kissing me, why don't you actually talk to the person who started all this shi—"

"I'm not screaming at you." Isa murmured under her breath.

"Isa…..I won't ditch you, alright? I won't ditch you for Ella. I won't do that. I hope you know that."

"….But what about Ella?"

"What about her?"

"She likes you. What are you going to do?"

"I don't care. She has to face the fact that I like you, not her." I shrugged.

"Iggy, that's mean!" Isa exclaimed.

"Who _cares_?"

"Iggy, you can't say that…" Isa whispered.

"Dang it, Isa, what do you want? Do you want me to like her back? To ditch you?" I said so frustrated.

"No…" She murmured looking down.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want…I want Ella to be happy, but at the same time, without you."

_Isa's the first freaking girl I've ever met to care about the person who comes between relationships' feelings. Dang it!_

"She won't have that though!" I exclaimed groaning.

"I'm so confused…." Isa said sitting down on the branch rubbing her temples.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "How about we just forget about Ella and just continue without all these fights?"

"How can you just forget about her?" Isa asked me, "She _likes_ you."

"Listen, I want her to be happy as much as you do, but some things in life you just can't get cuz they're someone else's. That goes with her too."

"….It just doesn't feel right…"

"I feel bad about it too, but we can't do anything about it. It'll just cause more trouble. And even Max and Fang are not talking to each other."

"I know….." Isa whispered sadly.

"Hey," I said sitting next to her on the branch, "Everything will get better, don't worry."

"I hate how I feel something bad and then all the depressing matters in the world come to me."

"…Are you thinking about your original body?"

Isa didn't say anything, but I took it as a "yes".

"You'll get it back. Even if we have to go through hell to do so."

"I wish I can just solve it without anyone getting hurt, but it never turns out like that." Isa said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"It's better to get hurt together than just by yourself. It's just like being near a bomb. If you're by yourself, it's pretty damn scary cuz you'll get scared that it might explode when you least expect it. But when you're with another person, it's not that scary. Cuz if it does explode, then both of you get hurt and that's not so bad."

Isa gave me the Look, "So more people getting hurt is good now? Isn't that the slightest bit sadistic?"

I laughed, "Nope. Getting hurt TOGETHER is much less painful cuz you're not gonna be the only person feeling like sh!t afterwards."

Isa gave me a smile, "Isn't that so much better?"

I grinned.

And then I saw Isa's face drain in color.

"Isa? What happened?" I said startled.

"Uh oh." She whispered.

_Crrraccckkk._

And that's exactly when the branch broke off. The next thing you know, we're both falling to the ground. I fell to the ground first and groaned as my body rang in pain. There was no blood, but _goddang it _there was a lot of pain. Thankfully, I fell in the warm grass. And my body went through another round of "Hell lot of pain for Iggy" when Isa landed on me. I didn't really think she was so skinny after that.

"Oof."

"Ugggh, my back…" Isa groaned as I rolled her off of me.

"You think your back hurts? You just fell on top of me!" I grumbled loudly as I rubbed my back.

"Why did that branch even break?" Isa exclaimed squeezing her eyes in pain.

"Because of your weight, retard! What did you eat?" I moaned.

"_Excuse_ _me_, but I barely ate anything this morning!" Isa glared as she lied down on the grass.

"So are you saying I'm the fat one?" I exclaimed as I glared at her back.

"Maybe I am!" Isa scowled rubbing her red arm.

"Well _excuse me_ then." I scowled back as I got up feeling like my spinal cord was going to snap. To add on to that, my wings were hurting like sh!t.

I heard a small giggle come from Isa and I just stared at her. That made her giggle even more until she started laughing. She turned away to hide her laughing face.

"Why are you laughing when I'm hurt? That's the complete opposite of you!"

Isa looked at me and she was red in the face, "Cuz you look so cute. That's why."

I turned red and just rolled my eyes, "You gotta be kidding me."

"Aw, you're blushing." Isa smiled.

"Shut up." I muttered getting up.

"Help me up." Isa pouted, "Please."

I rolled my eyes as I held out my hand. She just looked at me.

"Take the hand, Isa."

She shook her head.

"How else are you gonna get up?"

"Well…..I was wondering if you could carry me." Isa nodded.

I turned red and she smirked.

_Geez…..she's turning into her brother with that smirk._

"Suit yourself." I said half-smiling as I walked my way.

"Iggy!" Isa exclaimed.

I just grinned as I kept walking. I felt her run up to me and scowl as she slid her hands in mine.

"You mad?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and then her attention got attracted to this person lying on the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh." She said running to him.

I followed her to see this fainted brown-haired guy on the sidewalk along with his nose cracked and bleeding.

"I wonder what happened." Isa said checking his pulse, "Well, at least he's still alive."

_Did someone beat him up? He does look like a punk…._

"Ouch!" I heard Isa say.

"What happened?" I asked alarmed.

"I just hit something really sharp." Isa said showing me her hands that had some clear substance on 'em, "I didn't even touch anything."

_That's funny…..Could it be….._

I grabbed his arm and examined his fingertips. Despite my only-human-not-bird eyes, I wasn't able to tell what, but there was something on his fingertips.

"Isa, look at his fingertips. Don't touch them though."

Isa took his arm and looked at his fingertips to only widen her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Iggy…" She said looking at me, "There are spikes on his fingertips. Metal spikes."

I looked at the guy carefully and saw that some parts of his hair were bright green.

_What the hell…._

"Isa, I think we should leave." I said getting up.

"And just leave him like this?"

"Isa, I think…I don't think it's safe. He…..I think he might be from that scientist. Normal people don't have spikes on their fingertips."

_Naw really, Igster…._

"But…"

"Come on!" I said and she got up.

But the minute she did, the wind blew and a paper flew out of the guy's pocket. It hit Isa's face and when she peeled it off, she paled and gasped. I took the paper from her to see that it was a photograph. A photograph of Isa's. She was in a clear case closing her eyes as if she was in sleep. Surrounding her was this white lab and all these chemicals in test tubes.

"Holy f…." I said seeing the photograph.

Isa covered her head as she had trouble trying to breathe, "Oh my god….oh my god….he's…..he's one of them."

"We have to get the hell out of here." I said taking her hand and the photograph with me.

The guy stirred and Isa flinched. Just then, I grabbed Isa and ran to the house as fast as I could. But before we could, we clashed against Max.

"Oof!"

We three fell to the ground as our heads banged together.

_Sh!t, we're screwed…._

To my surprise, the total opposite happened.

"Ohmygosh, you're okay." Max said running to Isa giving her a hug.

"Max?" Isa said confused.

"I thought she took you. Oh my gosh….." Max said not hearing Isa.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"_Her_." Max repeated.

Isa released the hug and looked at Max right in the eye, "Max, who are you talking about?"

Max swallowed heavily and took out a piece of paper from her pocket. She opened it up and handed it to me. I read it to see this.

_To-Do List:_

_ food._

_ hair color for James and you_

_ some clothes_

_4. Find __HER__Isa_

_HURRY UP. YOU NEED TO FIND HER._

_~This paper belongs to Ivy Parks._

"Oh my god…" I said reading the paper.

I gave the paper to Isa and she had to read it again. I saw her hands go weak and I had to catch the paper from flying away.

"Oh my god….no, no, no….." Isa whispered shaking.

"I'm not going to let them take you." Max said looking determined, "I won't even let them even come near you."

"They're already in the same city…" I said making Max scowl at me.

"I. WON'T. LET. THEM. EVEN. COME. NEAR. HER." Max repeated and I just nodded.

Isa crouched down and started breathing heavily. Her force-field started to appear slowly surrounding her showing a silvery-blue circle-like thing around her.

"Come on, Isa." Max said trying to touch Isa, but it only rebounded shocking Max.

"Isa, calm down. You heard what Max says, right? And she actually keeps her promises." I nodded trying to get her to calm down.

She looked at me and I nodded assuring her. She took a deep breath and her force-field vanished.

"Let's get the heck out of here." Max assured taking her by the hand starting to run.

_Goddmn!t…When will all these problems end?_

* * *

**Ivy POV**

"JAMES!" I yelled as I reached him.

I shook him with tears coming out of my eyes, but he wasn't getting up.

"WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" I said tears coming out of my eyes.

His hair was tousled and matted with blood and there were two small dried up streams of dark red blood under his nose. I grabbed my only water bottle and splattered the entire damn thing all over him. He woke up startled and I hugged him.

"Ohmygod….I can't believe it…..we're so close to finding her! So close!" I cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I thought I caught her, but that chick totally flattened me instead." James repeatedly said.

"No, no, it's okay. We're very close though." I cried.

"Oh sh!t." James said and I got up.

"What happened?"

"Sh!t! I lost the photo!" James cursed.

"CRAP! How…do you at least remember how she looks? I kinda do….."

"I do, don't worry, but it would have been so nicer if we had the damn paper. I wonder where it went….."

"Maybe it flew away or something. It is windy and _hot_ outside."

"What happened to you? You look like you got into a fight with a cat."

"I did. A small blonde-haired one. She messed with my mind so I wasn't able to catch her."

"Whoa….so you were right. She _is_ something special. She has telepathic abilities…"

"Note to self: Don't mess with blonde, feisty chicks." I smiled wincing as my bruised cheek hurt due to my smiling.

James rolled his eyes, "You should totally write that in you to-do list."

I winked, "I should."

I reached for the paper in my ripped (and worn out, ugh) jeans' pocket, but I didn't feel anything. My heart started to pound. I then checked my back pockets, but didn't feel anything.

"Sh!t!" I cursed making some strangers give scowls.

"What up?"

"I misplaced that paper."

"Did it have anything important?"

"Not really, but…..if it falls in the wrongs hands….." I said and James met my eyes looking as scared as I was, "It won't be good. I wrote the girl's name in it."

"Why'd you do that?" James cried out.

"You know me, I have a horribly disorganized mind. I forget things so I thought that if I wrote it down maybe I could remember it." I replied.

"I don't think that's too bad…..you don't think they could be following us, right?" James said.

I smiled, "If they did, I doubt they'll last long. They forgot that they gave us superhuman abilities so what does that mean?"

James smirked, "It means that if they do come near us….."

"We'll whoop their a$$es." I grinned.

"You are terrible." James grinned, "Now can you help me up?"

_They have nothing against us. They'll surely lose._

Hahaha, little did I know…..

* * *

**Scientist - POV**

You got any landmarks where they are?" Melinda asked Frank.

"Subject 7461044?"

"Yes." She said typing to the dusty keyboard with her long, bright red fingernails.

"Currently stationed at Scottsdale, Arizona. Subject 7462635 is hurt with an injury of an epistaxis and a slight head injury. Subject 7461044 is currently caring for him and laughing about a subject matter with him."

"What is the subject matter they are laughing on?" I asked as I tried to scan the areas the screen projected.

"…..."

"Melinda?" I repeated.

"It is about 'whooping' about our gluteus maximus." Melinda said turning slightly pink.

I smiled a discreet smile making Melinda widen her eyes.

"Captain, did you just smile?" Tim chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes, "I hope that is not a problem to you, Timothy."

"It is. You look like Freddy Krueger with red hair." Tim chuckled even more.

Melinda donned a small smile, but it was wiped the instant I scowled at her. I got up from my chair and stormed out of the quarters going to the barn. I got out my keys and open the door letting light and air flood the dark barn. Some of the Homo sapiens flinched against the bright light, but some stayed rigid trying to pretend to not be scared. I smiled at that foolish idea. The animal critters fluttered around woofing, screeching, tweeting, and all the other sounds animals do.

I walked up to a pink-haired Homo sapien Tim picked up the other day. She looked quite young around her young teens. Her eyes were red and her pink face was smeared with the black makeup she kept around her eyes and eyelashes. She was crying uncontrollably and flinched every inch I got close to her. I grinned and seized her hand making her shriek repeatedly. I clamped a hand over her mouth and that shut her up. A boy that seemed her age tried to come up, but shrank back down once he saw me. A small smile came on my lips.

"Are you her savior? Her hero?" I smirked just chuckling at the idea itself.

The boy was shaking as he shook his head.

"That's what I thought." I chuckled as I put a blind-fold over the girl.

I chained the girl to a wheelchair and pushed the stubborn girl all the way to the lab.

"Is she one of them?" Melinda asked me as I opened the quarter doors.

"She's definitely one of them." I nodded.

"God, they're just so stubborn, huh?" She said as she injected a small solution that would erase some parts of her memories. Melinda then proceeded to put a duct tape over the crying girl's mouth.

When she jerked around, Melinda smacked her on the head with a metal rod and that made her go quiet. Very quiet.

"Try not to kill her, Mel." Tim chuckled as he felt the back of the girl's head. Blood was on his right glove and he rubbed it off on a towel.

"Don't call me that." Melinda said measuring some compounds and putting them in the radiation station.

"So, what are we doing with this one?" Tim said rubbing his hands in delight.

"Extra speed." Melinda promptly replied.

"Aw come on. We did that so many times, I can do it in my sleep. Can we try something more interesting?"

"We shouldn't risk the life of this human." Melinda nodded.

"Who cares? We have a bunch more we can always experiment on? And plus we can break out the car if we need anymore."

"It is hard getting healthy ones." Melinda argued, "They're either too young with their bodies still developing or they have an illness."

"We should try something new….we accomplished so many things, why not more?"

"Many of our accomplishments got too strong and ran away." I muttered under my breath as I checked the radiation level on the tubes. I made note of it in my data table.

Tim chuckled, "The one where we attached the heart outside didn't run away."

"He only ended up living four months, Tim." Melinda said rolling her eyes.

"Melinda, the tubes are ready."

"Add some sulfur to them."

"Done." I said pouring the yellow substance inside to see the test tube glow bright blue.

"Injector?" Tim said handing it to me.

I attached the hot test tube to the injector and Melinda checked the vitals.

"130/80 blood pressure. Heart rate normal. Everything is alright." Melinda said assuring me to proceed.

Tim cleaned a spot on the girl's arm and I injected the solution to still see the bright blue solution go through her veins. Even through her skin, I can see the solution radiating from the inside.

"Vitals?"

"Heart rate is decreasing! She's going into cardiac arrest!" Melinda said running from place to place.

Papers fluttered in the air as the girl started to flop around everywhere. Green foam started coming from her mouth.

"Commence CPR!" Tim yelled pushing the machine towards Melinda.

"No, no! one, two, three, CLEAR!" Melinda said pressing against the girl's chest with the machinery.

The girl gasped for air, but the heart rate kept increasing. The solution has now fully spread throughout the entire body. The girl began to cough up blood, but it didn't look like blood. It definitely wasn't red, it was a blue-ish red and was glowing brightly as it exited her body. Her blood got on my best lab coat and I scowled at the girl.

"The least bit of manners." I sighed shaking my head.

"CLEAR!"

The girl tried to breathe and flopped around with her chest all the way elevated, but it was no use. Her flat line was starting to appear.

"No, sh!t, no!" Melinda yelled as she sat on the chair.

_BEEEEEP._

"Seven flat lines in a day. Only two successes. Meager successes."

"What happened? We were experts on 'extreme speed'. What happened?" Tim exclaimed.

Melinda started cursing in French as she kicked a cart.

"Just take the body out to the dumpster again, Tim. It's alright. There's always tomorrow." I said feeling stressed as I only had ten humans in the barn.

_I need to have more. I WANT to have more. If only I had more…..I can experiment on them every day. Any day I want to. Anytime. But where can I get the people I want? At the most, I can steal three people from the society without causing too much of a fuss. More than that can start getting people to talk about it. I need more people, damnit….more people….I can do whatever the hell I want to them. And if I make a huge success, I will be rich. And then I'll have more people I can experiment on. But now…..where can I get that many people?_

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't it best to burn the body? We already have six sticking up the dumpster already." Tim asked.

I sighed, "You might as well do that. Try not to make too much smoke or stink up the place. It is already filled with horrible odors."

"I thought it would work, Captain."

I shrugged, "There's always the next human."

"That's true." Tim grinned as put the dead, bright blue body into a big potato sack.

I saw the girl's face just before she slid inside the sack. Her once pink hair turned to a morbid blue color. Her brown eyes were then brimming with a blue substance blocking her vision. Her mouth was covered with green, stinking foam. And her face….oh her face was filled with terror. My hunger was satisfied when I saw that terror.

_I need to see that terror on every one person's face when they see me. THEY NEED TO BE TERRIFIED._

I yawned as I sat in the quarters. I scanned the cameras again to see Subject 7461044 in a restaurant named 'McDonalds' along with Subject 7462635. I sipped my Pepsi as I looked into the camera.

"What a pretty face you are…it's even prettier when you're filled with terror." I smiled looking into the camera touching the big screen, "Ivy, isn't it? What a nice name you have, Subject 7461044. Too bad you're not going to live long to have it."

"Some pesky humans they are, aren't they?" Tim said sitting down in his chair drinking some of his Dr. Pepper.

"You're done with her already?"

"I just threw her into the incinerator. I didn't want to stay long. The smell of burning skin and muscles takes too long to get out."

I chuckled, "That is quite true."

"So how is Subject 7461044 doing? Did she even realize that she has a camcorder installed into her mind, yet?"

"I'm afraid not. And I don't think she ever will. One thing is for sure: What she sees, we can see. What we see, she'll never see."

"I hope she finds Subject 736947 soon. It will be such an easy job for us after that."

"She will find her. She just doesn't know that it will only help us afterwards. But before we do that, I have other plans…."

"Oh yeah?" Tim said munching on some chips, "What are they?"

"We need to get more humans."

"Aren't you happy with what we got? We also got some animals just begging to have their brains tested on."

"No, I'm not. I need more. I need more. I want to experiment on them. I want to make a whole new generation of supernatural human beings. I want to be the father for all of them. Their creator. Their source of their powers."

""You're more like a death reaper instead of a "Father". You know that, right? I don't really think we need more people. We're already attracting too much information."

"NOOOO!" I screamed flinging my coffee at him.

He ducked out of the way and looked at me wildly, "Whoa, Captain. Just remember, I'm the scientist too, not one of those humans. If you want to get your anger out on someone, go do it in the barn."

I squeezed my Pepsi can and threw it into the trash can.

_You know what? Maybe I will take out my anger on someone else. But not just yet. Not just yet._

That's exactly when I got the most perfect idea. I rushed to my room and wrote down everything in a neat, organized order. I checked it over to see if everything was alright and made sense. I brought the papers into the quarters and showed Tim.

Tim widened his eyes, "Captain, this….is actually pretty good. I think it might work."

I smiled, "Not 'might'. It WILL."

Melinda took the papers from Tim and analyzed them.

She then nodded at me smiling, "It is pretty good. But the expenditure….."

"Do not worry about that." I assured her.

"How are we going to move all these animals and humans?" Melinda asked me as I walked to the lab.

"You do not worry about that. I got those things planned. How does the idea sound after all?"

"Pretty good. But can you make such a thing?"

"If I can make wings on a person, then this would be a piece of cake."

"Are you sure it's a 'piece of cake'? We're talking thousands of people here."

"Just the right amount." I smirked, "Can you do me a favor and turn off that fan? It's making all these papers fly and get in the way."

"Sure can." Melinda said flipping the switch, "But, Captain, seriously? It is too much of a risk."

"Well, I'll take that risk then."

"Are you sure?" Melinda asked me.

"Yes." I nodded measuring the hydroxide.

"100 percent?" Tim called out from the lab.

"_101_ percent." I replied back adding sulfur to the test tube and then throwing it on the ground.

It exploded in a fiery explosion throwing glass fragments everywhere and Melinda slightly winced.

"After all," I smiled, "It's just a little bomb."

* * *

Please review, guys! My goal is to get up till 473 reviews in total? Thanks! AND ZOMG, the Patriots lost in the Super Bowl! Noooooo, tho I'm a personal fan of Pittsburgh Steelers, the Patriots were the ones I supported in the Super Bowl game. And lol, the game commercials were hilarious.


	71. Ella Martinez

Hey guys! I'm back! So, so, so sorry for not updating in such a long time! D: But now I'm back :D So thank you for not stalking me and killing me for not updating! I appreciate it XD And Happy March people! Only 3 months of school left :D

**Thanks:**

RawrSixx (Hey! Zomg, you got a fanfiction account? Sweeeeet(: And awww, it feels awesome to be your sis too(: Thanks for favoriting!)

PizzaBunny5 (Thanks for alerting and favoriting :D and W.O.W. you have some strong feelings for Ella, huh? I love how you cursed the poor tween out xD But hopefully your feelings towards her will change through this chapter :))

Fax Queen (So sorrrrry for not updating sooner :( and hahaha, you like Nazzy, huh? I suppose that's a cute pairing xD and yeah…it was sad when the Patriots lost. And its even sadder when your Dad rubs it in your face xD Sorry for not updating sooner! :D)

BloodOfTheSky (Aww, thank you very much :D and haha, I think every one of my reviewers have strong feelings for Ella xD)

Turtlezz4eva (You know what? Your reviews are just sooo sweet :) Thank you so much :D And yeah, I supported the Patriots mainly cuz they were good and that my Dad hated them xD And hahaha, thanks again! :D)

Flygrrl (Hahah, yeah, I usually support the Steelers cuz I used to live in Pittsburgh. And lol, you also have very strong feelings for Ella, huh? Hopefully that will change in this chapter :))

Whisper13 (Aww, thanks :) I really do hope school gets better, too much homework equals no happy Swahili xD)

boxtoplad999 (Aw, thanks :) and haha, Patriots are better, honey xD But I guess that's your opinion :))

Hazelnut5353 (oops, sorry for not updating sooner! I'm trying to get better at it! And haha, thanks for reviewing! :D)

Thexinfernalxgames (I don't like the scientists either xD Makes me shudder every time I write about them. And haha yeah, I'm happy Isa and Iggy made up too :))

ixdookiie (That's true, but that's also what special about Ivy. She's too proud of herself :D and lol, that is true. You don't attack the person you need help from xD Ivy needs a lot of help in those kind of areas xD)

Number1Stefanfan (So many questions! :D Well, Fang and Max will get back together (if I don't make that happen, you guys will slice me in half xD) and maaaaaybeee about Isa and Ivy switching bodies soon. You never know according to me xD)

maddypatty222 (Thanks for favoriting! :D)

SliverStar121 (oh wow! I'm sorry, but I cracked up reading your review :D Sorry to make you even more frustrated, but Isa wouldn't be changing bodies with Ivy for a while. But the good thing is that she will, pretty soon too :D Thanks for reviewing!)

Sopranokittythegreat (I love your reviews :D They're long and awesome to read! And yeah, the weather here is crazy too. It's like all the seasons in one. Winter in the morning, spring in the afternoon, and summer in the evening. IT's horrible DX and haha, nice, high school is such a pain, but at least we both got somewhat through it xD And YESH, you got a laptop :D And awww, the guy's a idiot for rejecting you. You seem like a beautiful person :) And yeah, guys are not worth the time, trust me. It's better to keep them as friends until college cuz that's when they realize girls' inner beauty :) I never actually caught a snake, but I did see one and it was a cobra. My jaw almost hit the ground when I saw it. And then I proceeded to run cuz it hissed at me xD And W.O.W. you know a LOT of snakes :D And lol, about the smacking English teachers xD "No promises…" xD And hahahah, hopefully your feelings towards Ella change during this chapter. And ahahaha, I agree. I think Ivy and James are so cute :) and awwwww, that was the most sweetest thing ever :D Thank you. I hope you find your Mr. Perfect soon too :))

HibariLover (Thank for favoriting! :D)

* * *

**Isa POV**

_What chances do I have? I...They almost caught hold of me. And...if they do find me, they will have to face the flock too. That means the flock will also get hurt..._

"Isa, stop thinking for once. You look like you're going to explode." Iggy said rubbing his temples, "I don't need to read minds to know you're freaking out inside."

I looked at Max. She was tensed up and I knew she was thinking about the flock. Her mind was literally screaming their names.

"Wait...Isa, you can read minds." Iggy said and I see a small look of hope in his eyes.

"Nice to see you caught up, Iggy." Max muttered rolling her eyes.

Iggy ignored her, "Isa, did you read anything from that guy? Anything? Like if they're trying to hunt you down or just to find you?"

My body froze up and I said quietly, "Please, don't ask me that."

He was unconscious, so he wasn't thinking anything at the moment, but his memories were scary. Just when I thought I could forget some things, he brought them back again. Max always told me that she wanted to read minds, but sometimes they're not that good. You would have to read memories you don't want to read. Some things you just want to forget. That guy...he brought them back. That scientist's face came to me again and I almost forgot how to breathe. Ever had that feeling where you were so scared, you just stop breathing? It's scarier than anything.

Iggy winced as he realized he asked the wrong thing, "Sorry."

I just nodded my head feeling woozy.

"We need to get home." Max announced.

Iggy nodded and he slid his hand into mine. The warmth of his hand put some heat into my cold ones. For once, it felt good to lean on someone for support.

"Thanks." I whispered so softly I didn't think he could hear.

But he did.

"No problem." He smiled.

I tried to smile back, but it didn't really come to me. We reached home and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Dylan looking all anxious with his forehead covered with sweat. Max immediately knew something was wrong.

"Dylan, you have three seconds to tell me what happened." She said rushing in.

_Dylan: ...Angel...Angel got hurt._

I widened my eyes and I rushed to Dylan, "What happened to Angel!"

"She...she got hurt. Bad." He replied breathless.

True fear showed on Max's face then and the next minute, we were rushing to the basement. We finally came into the lab to see Angel sitting on a green chair all wrapped up. She had bandages all over her arms and legs and her left cheek. Everyone looked up to see us. Angel finally looked up and she tried to smile, but she only winced as it hurt her.

"Isa, you're okay." She said quietly.

Just then, I realized that she got hurt. Because of me. Waves of horrible guilt hit me.

_What have I done?_

Ivy has hurt her. Along with that guy. I glanced at Max. She was shaking with no expression on her face. Her knuckles were clenched white. I always knew that Angel was Max's personal weakness and that no matter how much Max thinks Angel is the utter devil, she still has a weak spot for her.

_Max: WHO. DID. THIS. TO. HER._

Max then ran to Angel and stopped right before her. She touched Angel's cheek and sat before her.

"Who did this to you?" She asked quietly, but she had a scary look on her face that looked almost predatory.

Angel didn't say anything at first, but then said, "That girl...the girl in Isa's pictures. The original Isa's body."

I closed my eyes. I felt Fang stand next to me.

"It's not your fault." He said to me.

_Yes, it is._

Max stood up, "Flock meeting."

The flock (except Angel) walked to the hallway. Max closed the door to lab and it made a loud sound as it was so quiet. Max turned to face us and when she looked up, I saw fiery anger show in her eyes.

"We saw her. She was walking with this boy. Her name is Ivy while the boy's name is James. We found a To-Do List of theirs and Isa's photograph." Max explained taking out the two papers from her pocket.

"They didn't do anything to Isa, did they?" Nudge asked Max.

Max gave me a worried glance, "No, they didn't. Not yet though."

"Ivy...interesting name. Do you think she really is...bad? She could just want to find Isa. Maybe she also wants to find her real body back." Gazzy suggested.

Max shook her head, "She's evil. You've seen the photos. She held a gun to Isa's head. Held a _gun_. People who hold guns to other people's heads are not exactly that nice."

"No really." I heard Iggy mutter.

"Well, the important thing is that Isa and Angel are okay. That's the important thing, right?" Nudge said giving a small smile to Max.

Max smiled back, but her eyes just looked weary and unsure, "Right. It is."

We went back into the basement to see Dr. Martinez wiping some goo off of Angel's face.

"She'll be okay very soon. Her burns are around a second degree to a third degree. But due to your advanced healing, it will take her around a day or two to heal." She said giving Max a worried smile.

"Thanks Mom." Max said returning the smile, "Everything is going to be okay. Soon."

I noticed the determination in Max's voice. She really meant it.

"I'm guessing no one should go outside for a while." Dr. Martinez nodded.

"Some people are having some difficulty with that." Max muttered looking at me and Iggy.

Iggy just grinned while I tried to smile. The girl-Ivy- was within the area and she hurt Angel. How can I just smile and let it go? Even Max was looking hesitant to smile.

Fang then gave me a Look, "Don't be too stressed. Your force-field is showing."

I just then realized a silvery-blue orb forming around me. I tried to take balanced breathes and it slowly went out.

"Careful," Max nodded, "You need to learn how to control it when you're tensed."

I nodded halfheartedly. I left the room to barge into Ella. She fell down and then scowled at me.

"Watch where you're going!" She said, but then she realized it was me.

She immediately quieted and got back up again and just was about to enter the door until I stopped her.

"Ella? Can I talk to you?"

_Oh my god...what did I just say? Am I going crazy?_

She turned around and kept her hands on her hips, "What?"

"It's about Iggy." I said not even realizing what is coming out of my mouth. It just was.

She tiled her head, "Okaaay...What about him?"

"You...You can't like him."

_What the heck did I just say?_

Ella raised an eyebrow, "Why can't I?"

"It's because I like him."

_Oh god...I said it, I can't believe I said it. What the heck is wrong with me!_

Ella then looked a bit angry, "What happened to the nicey, nicey Isa?"

"She's...she's still there. She just wants to say that she likes him and he likes her back. And nothing will change that."

_Oh yes, I have gone crazy. You might as well label me "MENTAL" now._

Ella then gave me a furious look, "Maybe something will."

I just looked at her calmly, "Didn't you hear me? Nothing, nothing will change that."

Ella looked at me as if she wanted to slap me to Mars, but all she said was, "We'll see. We'll see."

She left making me stand there feeling like an utter idiot. I walked over to the balcony sighing as I sat down.

_Is it bad to just want to be with the person you like with no one else interfering?_

* * *

**Iggy POV**

I walked into the balcony to see Isa all hunched up thinking about something. Her aura was gray showing that she doesn't feel so good.

"How you feeling?" I asked her waking her up from the deep thoughts.

She looked up and scooted along the bench to give me some space. I sat next to her and repeated my question.

"...Fine."

I rolled my eyes, "As I said before, horrible liar."

Isa gave me a look and I smiled. I then stretched out and used her lap as a pillow.

"Iggy." She said looking a bit irritated.

"_What_?" I said looking up at her.

She was tensed up and was stiff.

"Want to go out for a fly?" I asked her, "It can get your mind off of some things."

"Didn't Max say we can't leave this house?" Isa sighed.

I grinned, "Max says a lot of things."

Isa didn't say anything. She just looked up. I pull her chin towards me making her look down.

"Oh come on, Isa, didn't Max say she won't let them get you? I won't either. And stop with the over-thinking. You look like you're 40 with that look."

Isa cracked a small smile and I grinned, "YES, I made the Ice Princess smile for once."

Isa groaned, "What's up with the 'Ice Princess'?"

"New name, you like?"

"No." Isa said giving me a smile.

"Well that's too bad." I said smiling pulling her in and kissing her.

It felt always felt good to kiss Isa. It always did. She released, but I pulled her back in again. We kissed for a long time until I released. We both became silent after that, but the minute she cracked a smile, we started laughing.

"Anyway, so how about going for that fly?"

Isa's smile turned upside down, "Max said—"

"Isa, you need to. Look at yourself. You need a break. You look horrible."

Isa sucked in her cheeks, "Gee."

"No," I laughed, "I didn't mean it like that. You just need some air. Plus we haven't flown within together for a long time."

"Iggy, we just flew together a hour ago."

"We were angry. Doesn't count." I said shaking my head, "And besides, a hour is a loooong time. Sixty minutes and all, y'know."

Isa closed her eyes and sighed, "I really do want to come, but...I've already worried the Flock, Angel's hurt, and we are being tracked down. The reason why? Me."

"Again with the guilt thing, stop feeling guilty. I mean come on, once one advanced healing power kicks in, Angel's burns will look like small scratches."

"That does mean they won't come back. They will..." Isa said opening her eyes and I can see that she was really scared, "They won't think twice to hurt us again. They'll be glad to. I'm just so...I'm just so scared...I don't want anyone to get hurt..."

I raised an eyebrow, "Did I just hear the Isa say she was scared? Scared? Of two teenagers with supposedly amazing powers? You sure you didn't switch bodies already and is trying to troll me?"

Isa finally gave in and smiled, "I'm not that brave, y'know."

I rolled my eyes, "Who ever called you 'brave'? You're a worrywart. You worry so much, you just might be able to scare away the other person."

"I don't worry!" Isa laughed rolling her eyes.

I laughed with her, "Hahaha,...you're joking...right? Please say yes. You're the biggest worrywart I have ever met. And have you seen Max? Oh wait...she actually worries about important things"

"Hey," Isa said suddenly serious, "Getting kidnapped by a scientist who wants to do horrible things to you is not a small thing to not worry about."

I sighed, "Sorry, I know it's not. But just forget about that for now. Let's think about something else."

"Liiike?" She said smiling.

"Like….why don't we talk about something interesting and distracting for once?" I said grinning.

"Distracting?"

"Like me, for example." I grinned.

Her aura went from grayish to scarlet and we all know what that means.

"You, huh?"

"Yeah, actually I'm a very interesting person."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're just a pyro who loves bombs and loves to cook. Not much to tell." She teased.

"Not _just_ bombs, like time bombs, stink bombs, water bombs, basically whatever you name it, I know it. Gazzy and I make bombs out of the most interesting things."

"Wait a minute…you guys can make a bomb with anything? _Anything_? Okay, I know Gazzy once made a bomb out of little cotton balls and you made a bomb with Angel's hairclips, but….._anything_?"

"Duh. Though Angel never actually forgave me for the hairclips and forced me to be her puppet for an hour, it was worth it."

Isa just laughed while I grinned.

"Well, you wanna know something?"

Isa nodded slowly, "Sure."

"When Gazzy and I were bored, we once made a bomb. Out of nutella."

Isa widened her eyes, "_Nutella_? Like the spread?"

I nodded, "Phew, the air smelled so yummy, Max didn't suspect a thing. Well…until she saw the empty, new can of nutella in the trash."

Isa laughed again, "She must have freaked. We all know Max loves nutella. Did you ever use any of the other flock's stuff to make…..bombs?"

"Well, besides Dylan's shampoo (Damn, that stuff is _perfect_ for bombs! Talk about lather), Max's nutella, Angel's hairclips, Fang's computer mouse, and your teddy bea—"

"You were the one who took Big Brother Sam?" Isa exclaimed cutting me off.

"You named your bear "Big Brother Sam"?" I laughed, "What kind of name is that?"

She smacked me, "I liked that bear!"

"And _ow_, I liked that sensation that was in my arm!"

"It was a cute bear…..I was wondering where it went…."

"It went to Teddy Bear Heaven. Rest in peace, Big Brother Sam…_god_, what the heck is up with that name?"

Isa sighed, "It was a random name, alright. I used to like it. A _lot_."

"Well," I sighed, "That's too bad."

I tried to kiss her, but she moved smirking at me, "Too bad. I don't kiss teddy-bear murderers."

"Well, it looks like you won't have a choice." I said kissing her again.

And then we…well….we didn't stop for….a long while.

_Stop blushing your butt off, Igster._

I didn't mind not stopping. Actually, I preferred it…that way.

* * *

**Ella POV**

_I cannot believe that little….._

I grabbed some cookies and munched on them. Mom's cookies always made me feel tons better than my usual mood. But they weren't working at that time.

_Why aren't they working when I need them the most?_

I sighed as I sat down at the table. That's when the blondie— Dylan came.

"Hi." He smiled, "I was just wondering if I could have a—"

"Help yourself."

He smiled again, "Thanks."

I just shrugged. I could get why he would have a crush on Max. He looked like he likes fierce girls. And I would understand why Max would like him. He was handsome and cute at the same time. Dylan sat down next to me with his six (!) cookies.

"These are really good!" He exclaimed grinning like a little kid.

I gotta really admit then. Though the guy looked like he might have the ego the size of a hot-air balloon, but he wasn't…proud. He was actually kinda sweet.

I tried to smile back dipping my cookies in my milk. He smiled back— _Does this guy only know how to smile?_— and said, "You got some…..some cookie on your….. Here, lemme help you with that," He reached out his hand and I felt them softly brush some cookies flakes near my lips. I instantly felt stiff and a weird feeling entered me. He must have noticed it too because he looked at me questioningly in the eyes. He immediately dropped his hand and laughed nervously.

Trying to break the awkwardness that formed, I asked, "How's Angel?"

"Doing better, "He replied, " Whole lot better than before. All thanks to our advanced healing rate." And he added, "Though I can increase the healing rate for myself just by…licking it."

I had to laugh, "By licking it?"

He turned pink and nodded, "Yeah, embarrassing, huh?"

I shrugged, "It's better than having nothing."

"That's true."

"Sometimes, I wish I had wings and powers. That would be just so cool!"

"Every power comes with a responsibility. So it's not that fun having powers all the time when your bones feel like they're gonna turn into dust."

I laughed, "You got that line from Spiderman."

He blushed, "Okay, I might not be original when saying it, but it's true."

I considered what he said and said, "So you can heal basically anything?"

"Most things, yeah."

"Oh….I was hoping you could heal something of mine…."

"What?" He asked alarmed, "You're hurt?"

"No!" I exclaimed, "I'm fine…it's just that…."

"Well, I can't heal sadness. That's something you do on your own."

"What?" I said surprised, "I'm not s—"

"I can hear it in your voice." He said taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Oh…." I said dipping another cookie in my milk.

Dylan got up and smiled, "I hope you get happy soon. You look really pretty when you smile."

I felt blush run across my face like it was running a marathon. Dylan then kissed the top of my head and left me sitting there looking like a tomato.

_What just happened?_

I touched the top of my head feeling blush go all the way to the roots of my hair. I got up almost feeling a bit dizzy. I almost went over to the balcony until I heard laughter. Iggy's laughter. I jumped back to the living room, but was still near the balcony door. I heard softer, feminine laughter.

_That…..that sounds like Isa. What is she doing with Iggy on the balcony?_

I pulled a window shade through the living room to see what was happening. I instantly let go of the shade as if it was on fire when I saw Iggy lying down with his head on Isa's lap. I sat back down trying to even my breath closing my watery eyes.

"Hey Iggy?" I heard Isa say.

"Yeah?"

"I talked with…Ella…..about…..us."

I became alert as I realized they were talking about me. I tried to be as quiet as possible to hear what they were saying.

"Holy crap. You did?" I heard Iggy exclaim.

"Yeah…I…I feel so bad. I didn't control my mouth and it just came out of my mouth and…god, I feel so bad."

_Did she just say….she feels __bad__?_

"What did you exactly say though?"

"I….I told her that I like you and that…..nothing will ever change that. Nothing. I was…..I was being a bit more…mean though." Isa explained.

"Woah…..did you really say that?"

Isa must have nodded as I didn't hear any reply.

"She liked you for…more than a year and it's not her fault you guys didn't come to her house a lot. And the I joined the flock…..and ruined….everything for her. It makes sense if she hated me…..I made her…..cry. And I….shouldn't have done that."

_She….she actually knows how I feel…..and she feels bad for me….what? What the heck is going on?_

"But she needs to know how you feel too. It's not your fault. How would you feel if someone came in between?" Iggy replied softly.

_I never…..I never thought about that…..how would she feel….god….if I were Isa, I would do something physical and start a cat fight with the girl coming between the relationship. Wait….what did I just say….And then I did the same exact th— oh crap!_

"You know what? I'm gonna go say sorry, alright?" Isa said and I tip-toed/sprinted (if that's even possible) to the kitchen when I heard her get up from the seat.

"Wait, Isa, before you do, let's go out for a fly. You need to clear up your mind and don't say you don't need it." Iggy said.

_WHAT? Max told them not to leave the house!_

"I…fine, let me go check up on Angel, 'kay?" Isa said and I heard the balcony door's latch get pulled up.

_What? What happened to the goody-two shoes now? She's gonna get hurt! Didn't she already get hurt enough for one day?_

I saw her skip downstairs to the lab.

_No wonder Iggy likes her. She's…..she's almost too nice, pretty, had kick-butt black wings, and…pretty much everything…She's everything I'm not…._

Mom then walked into the kitchen startling me.

"Oh Mom! What are you doing here?"

She looked so tired as she almost spent the entire afternoon taking care of Angel.

"I kinda live here, sweetheart." She winked.

But just because she's tired, Valencia Martinez would never miss the opportunity to be sarcastic.

_Runs in the family._

"I'm just a bit hungry. But I know what you're doing here." She smiled nodding at the cookie crumbs on my shirt.

"Looks like I'm caught." I smiled raising my hands up.

Mom walked over with a cup of coffee and sat down next to me.

"We haven't sat together like this for so long." She sighed taking a sip of her coffee.

I nodded, "That's true."

"Max and the flock attract injuries like magnets. I'm spending more time at the lab than with my baby girl." She smiled, "But at least it's for my other baby girl."

I smiled, "Max….she's amazing. I love her, Mom. She is the best sister anyone could ever want!"

Mom smiled back. I love Mom's smile. She gets small wrinkles near her eyes and a dimple whenever she smiles. And to mention it, Max's smile looks exactly like Mom's.

"So tell me, Ms. Martinez, how are you? Or as this generation says it, 'What's up, bro?'" She chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, but had to grin, "Wow, Mom."

I didn't know where to start. Heck, I didn't even know what to tell her.

_Should I tell her about…the Isa incident…..?_

So I just sat there not saying anything.

"What happened, Ella!" Mom then exclaimed getting out of her chair looking scared.

I widened my eyes, "Mom, why are you yelling? I'm fine!"

Mom then grinned and then sat back down, "I just thought the apocalypse was coming as nothing came out of your pretty and talkative mouth."

It was my turn to laugh, "Wow, Mom…..thanks."

"But seriously, how are you? Talk to me." Mom said getting up and getting her baking bowl out.

"…..I….. there's nothing much to say."

Mom then looked at me, "Are you sure about that? You look like you're going to explode if you don't say anything."

_Why does my mom have to know me so well?_

"No, Mom…..really." I lied getting up to help her.

"Now there must be something, _chica_. What's bugging you?" Mom said spraying the pan.

I really didn't know how or why, but I just said it.

"Have you ever been in love, Mom?" I asked her.

Mom's wooden spoon clattered next to her baking bowl. She then turned around to look at me

"I…..what a question to ask…." Mom stammered then turning around quickly and pickng up her spoon.

"Have you, Mom? So much that it hurt?" I asked her softly.

Mom then looked at me and smiled, "Yes, I have."

_Wait…what? Is she going to talk about Dad?_

"You did?" I said almost too quickly unable to contain my excitement.

I had no idea who my Dad was or what he was like. I never had asked my Mom.

Mom nodded adding flour to the bowl, "Yes…..but I knew it wasn't right."

"Wait, why not?" I said wondering about my Dad.

_It was not right to love Dad?_

"You're wondering about your father, right?" Mom then asked me surprising me.

Mom _never_ mentioned about Dad. I always had the option of looking at my birth certificate and find out who, but I always wanted to hear it through my Mom's words.

I nodded slowly hoping she wouldn't get mad or leave.

"Well, this was before your Dad." Mom then said turning pinkish.

_WOAH…Mom __loved__ someone before Dad? Who?_

"Well….why didn't it work?"

"He was someone else's." Mom then said after a long time.

_What?_

"Why didn't you fight for him?"

"Cuz that would mean breaking my friend's heart. And I didn't want that."

"You….you liked your friend's boyfriend? Why wou—"

_Wait…that….that's just like me. I like my—_

I realized something horrible. I was just like Mom. I like Iggy who likes Isa. Which meant—

"So what did you do, Mom?"

"I let it go. It was the right thing to do. It'd horrible to break someone's relationship. Pretend if you were in that relationship and someone was trying to break it. How would you feel?" Mom replied.

I closed my eyes and then I felt a strange feeling that was on my heart finally get lifted off. I sighed as I sat back down.

"No one should ever break up a relationship. It's very wrong no matter how right it seems."

"What happened after that, Mom?" I asked her trying to steady my breathing.

"Then I met someone else who was even more better than him."

I opened my eyes and looked right at her, "And who is that, Mom?"

Mom smiled a sad smile, "Your Dad."

I took a deep breath as I expected that answer.

"Really, Mom? So….you just have to wait?"

"That's all you gotta do, _chica_, just wait and the perfect one will come along. Because once you stop searching, you'll find him or her."

I didn't say anything for a while.

"Or he could have been right there and you just didn't notice it." Mom smiled mixing the batter.

Dylan's face then popped into my head and I turned red.

_Why did I just think of him…oh god….._

"…..Mom," I breathed, "I need to go do something."

"Aren't you going to help me with these cookies?" Mom asked me.

I shook my head, "Sorry, Mom. But….I made a mistake and…I need to go fix it."

Mom looked confused, but she nodded, "Do it. Before it's too late."

I leave the kitchen and pulled open the balcony door latch. But they weren't there. Instead there were a couple of silver feathers on the wet ground. I almost went back inside until a horrible realization dawned onto me. I turned around and picked up the feathers from the dirt.

_They're silver….._

Iggy's feathers are white while Isa's are black. So that would mean—

_Someone has been here._

I peered through the balcony rails to see silver feathers gleaming in the bright sun on the green grass. And they were too big to be a normal bird's.

_Oh my god,…..who could it have been?_

Then I saw something that almost took the wind out of me. There was a giant footstep in the mud that was next to the grass. Right then, I ran to get Max.

* * *

**Scientist – POV**

I smiled and Melinda flinched once again.

"Are you sure about this, boss?" Timothy asked.

"Unleash more of 'em. If Subject 7461044 won't find them first, we will."

"If you say so. It might take them a couple hours though even with the warp fly to reach there." Timothy replied.

"It won't be too much of a problem. There are few stationed there."

My projection screen then flashed. I grinned at Timothy and Melinda. I walked over to the screen and typed a few keys in to see the security camera. A scratchy, but somewhat clear video showed up. At first a bunch of clouds showed up, but then I saw a dark blur. I then zoomed in and enhanced the video. The minute I saw the familiar brunette, I grinned.

"Trap laid, and victim caught." I chuckled.

I turned to my crew, "Melinda and Timothy, Subject 736947 has been caught. I repeat, Subject 736947 has been caught."

Timothy cheered, but then went back to his normal state, "Boss, I don't get it. We didn't exactly _catch_ them yet. We just spotted them."

"Yes, you idiot, I know that. But it's only a matter of time. The blondie cannot protect her for too long. There are only two of them and there are six of us."

Melinda then smiled, "I like your ratio, Boss."

I grinned, "If everything works out well, I will have my Subject back and they will lose a family member." I stopped grinning, "And that Subject will pay for every single loss she had done for me. Every. _Single_. One."

"We'll join you, Boss. Ever since the little b!tch left, we haven't been properly doing any of our experiments." Timothy smirked.

"She also bit my hand leaving a scar. She ain't going anywhere." Melinda growled showing me her hand that had two solid bite marks on it.

"But first," I smiled picking up a wine glass, "We should celebrate. For we have finally caught the one we've been looking for."

"May there be more successful days to come." Timothy said pouring wine into the drink.

"There will be! This is only the beginning." I smiled.

Melinda smirked, "Oh, I just can't wait for the end."

"Cheers!" We shouted clinking our glasses.

_Subject 736947, we have come for you._

* * *

**Isa POV**

_Iggy was right, this fresh air is so nice._

"I told you that you would like it!" Iggy yelled over the air.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I smiled.

"Wooo!" Iggy said flipping in the air.

I laughed and while my mouth was open, one of Iggy's feathers came into it. I started to cough and when I pulled the thing out, I almost threw it away. That was until I saw a bold streak of silver going down from it.

_Iggy doesn't have a silver streak in his wing fea—_

Someone then covered my mouth. I widened my eyes and tried to scream to the far-away Iggy, but it was useless. I tried to wrench out of the grip, but it was too strong. The person then tackled me. And that's when I fell from the sky at such a fast rate that the ends of my shirt were burned. I landed on the sidewalk hitting my head against the border. A pounding started in my head and I screamed in pure agony. I felt moist blood on my forehead as I tried to blink to see who knocked me out of the sky. I looked up to see five smirking silver Erasers. Surrounding me.

"Master told us to bring you. Sadly, alive. But he never said horribly injured." An Eraser grinned showing his shark-like teeth.

Another Eraser then landed plummeting Iggy to the ground. He hit the pole and Iggy screamed. A string of curses left his mouth while the Eraser also snickered.

"I'm pretty sure Master won't mind bringing another rat to his lab."

"Iggy!" I screamed trying to get to him, but an Eraser stomped his meaty leg on my leg making me lose any sensation of my leg.

The impact of the blow knocked the wind out of me making me unable to stand up. The Eraser didn't even blink an eye.

"Hurt her and you won't live till your next fu#king expiration da—" Iggy growled, but the Eraser then smashed his head with a pole making him go unconscious.

"What are you gonna do now, pretty boy?" The Eraser grinned walking towards me.

"IGGY!" I cried unable to take in my migraine. I pushed myself towards Iggy, but any movement was just too painful.

The Erasers laughed at my inability. I tried to analyze the scene and saw that we were near a construction unit. I pushed myself crying as pain shot through my head like crazy. When I finally got near, I picked up the steel rod with all my strength and hurled it at a laughing Eraser. Instead of it hurting the Eraser, it broke into two pieces leaving me an angry Eraser.

_Oh no..._

It snarled at me and picked me up like a doll and hurled me towards a brick wall. I crashed into it making the brick wall fall down and I slid down it leaving a blood trail on the wall. My arms and legs were on fire and I wasn't able to blink. Too much blood was all over my eyes. I tried to summon my force-field, but it just made my migraine worse. I was literally paralyzed unable to even cry the pain out.

_Max…please…..someone….Fang…_

Four Erasers surrounded me picking me up and smashing me to the ground. I coughed out blood all over the ground. I grabbed the Eraser's leg and tried to push him down with all my strength, but I wasn't able to do it. I was losing. They kicked me repeatedly and I just sat there taking in all those blows. Whatever energy I had in me was fully drained.

From the corner of my bloodied eyes, I saw Iggy sit up despite all the blood flowing from the side of his head. He picked up the pole and smashed it against an Eraser. This Eraser growled as he clutched his head.

"Get the…hell…..away from…..her….." Iggy breathed hoarsely.

An Eraser then grabbed his head and smashed it into whatever was remaining of the brick wall. Iggy finally fell to the ground not saying anything. Not moving. Not breathing.

I widened my eyes and dragged myself towards him causing my blood to leave a trail on the ground, "IGGY! PLEASE! Wake up," I started to cry, "Please…..wake….up. You better….wake….the….hell…..up….ple—"

I swallowed and I felt blood go back down. I shook Iggy with all my might, but he didn't wake up. I was so chocked up. My heart heaved as the truth dawned onto me. I then felt my sides give in and I collapsed on the ground.

"Someone…please….help…us." I croaked feeling my vision closing.

Just then, I heard ticking.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick._

**BOOM!**

A bomb exploded throwing off all the Erasers in different directions. I tried to prep my head up, but the only thing I could see were orange and yellow flames. And as the flames parted, I saw a tall figure. I squinted my eyes to see who this person was, but it didn't work. The figure walked towards the Erasers through the fire and when the figure came into the light, the first thing I saw was dark brown, curly hair.

_Max…you….came…_

"Now that's the power of nutella bombs." She smirked, "Prepare to become toast."

"Oh yeah!" Gazzy exclaimed coming from behind Max.

"You think a bomb will faze us. How cute." An Eraser grinned getting up.

Max grinned, "How about _two_ bombs?"

She got out a bomb from her pockets, ripped off the starter and threw it towards the Erasers. The bomb exploded injuring the Erasers making them scream.

Max then rushed towards me, "ISA!"

I coughed, "Now…..you…notice….."

She then glared at me, "Didn't I tell you to not leave the house no matter what?"

"Too late for that." The Eraser said punching Max on the jaw.

She screamed, but didn't back down. She grabbed the Eraser and flipped him over her shoulders making him have immediate contact with the ground. He roared.

"How do you like that, big and ugly?" Max said spitting out some blood.

"Max, 10 o' clock!" Fang then yelled.

Max dodged the kick, then tackled him and started punching the living daylights out of him.

Fang then rushed towards me, "Oh my god…..we need to get you home and Iggy…..oh sh!t, NO!"

He shook Iggy, "Wake up, you dumb pyro! Get the hell up!"

"He's…..not….waking…up." I cried unable to stand on my own.

"ISA!" Nudge yelled coming towards me.

She dodged a blow from an Eraser. She attracted a metal pole from the construction site and smashed it against the Eraser's legs making him howl. She kneeled net to me and propped my head up on her lap forcing me to drink some water. I drank some of it swallowing down the blood in my throat.

"IGGY! You better wake up, you little—" Max started to yell until she got smashed in the side by an Eraser knocking the wind out of her.

Fang then grabbed the Eraser and started punching him, "You. Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Max."

"Isa, can you hear me? Isa? ISA!" Nudge yelled.

"….Yes…Iggy?" I said feeling like my head would burst.

"OH my god…you're bleeding on the hea— ELLA! COME OVER HERE." Nudge yelled.

My lungs and air-sacs started to go out and I hard trouble breathing, "….Iggy…..tell…..me…..now…"

Ella then came over and gasped, "Oh my god, you….oh crap….."

She pulled out a bandage and started wrapping it around my head tightly. I screamed in agony as it hurt like anything. My body immediately started shutting down. I just felt it. My eyes started closing and I felt more relaxed that I started smiling.

"Isa…..why are you—" Isa, no! ISA!" Nudge yelled.

"Iggy….tell…me….." I said as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"He woke up, he woke up, don't worry!" Nudge screamed shaking me.

"Oh….g-good….." I said finally relaxed that he was alive.

"Don't you dare die on me, Isa!" Nudge screamed.

"…..I'm…..sorry…" I said feeling like everything was going to get better soon. I would just have to close my eyes. That's all.

"Please don't die…..please, I'm so sorry! I…..I really am so sorry!" Ella said starting to cry.

One of my eyes was fully shut and the other was bloodied, "...It's…okay….."

"See, look, Iggy! IGGY!" Nudge yelled.

Iggy staggered towards me and kneeled down next to me, "Isa….don't…..die…"

I tried to smile, "No…..promises….."

He tried to lift me up and it worked, but I wasn't able to stand up by myself. I had to hold onto Nudge. My legs felt like they were disabled. I saw Fang, Max, Dylan, and Gazzy fighting all the Erasers. Akhila, Total, and their pups were also fighting them. Three Erasers were down, but three were still left.

With my good eye, I saw the third Eraser approach Iggy, but Iggy's back was turned.

"NO!" I screamed all scratchily with my blood-filled throat.

I ran towards Iggy just as he was about to turn around. I closed my eyes and held my breath as I prepared for the knife to stab me to near death. I felt lots of blood fall all over my feet, but I opened my eyes to see that my stomach was clean. No wound whatsoever. I tried to breathe, but I just couldn't. But then I looked up to see someone standing in front of me taking quick, near-to-death breathes. I then saw the knife sticking out from their stomach with dark-red blood surrounding it.

_Someone just….._

The body fell down with a thud on to the fresh ground. When I peered down to see who it was, I gasped. I fell down next to the body and started to break down when I saw the shocked eyes having no life in them. I shook the body, but there was no response.

_Someone just took the knife to save my life. And Iggy's life. And that person was Ella Martinez._

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter :D Please review! Can I have a total of 515 reviews before I post the next chapter? I would like that a lot :D And zomg, please do review more if you watched/read the Hunger Games! I'm gonna watch it next week :D Apparently, it was awesome! :D

Bye~! :)


	72. Why Is Everyone Making Out With Everyone

Hey guys~! :D OMG, I just came back from a science fair and it was sooooo cool! I got to eat liquid-nitrogen popcorn :D And sooorry for not updating sooner! My SOLs and finals are coming up and I'm looking like a zombie lately with all the late-night studying. Annnnwaaay, WE REACHED MY REVIEW GOAL! Whoooooppeeee(: I love you guys :)

Thanks:

Number1Stefanfan (I know the Hunger Games were amazing! :D Oh and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger!)

Flygrrl (Eeek, don't take me off your alert list! :( Sorry for not updating sooner! And haha, if you read the chapter, you'll know about Ella :D)

RawrSixx (Gracias, Senorita! :D And sorry about the cliffie!)

CaTaStRoPhIcEnTiTy (For reasons unknown, I knew this review would be from you, Rikku3198 xD And hahaha, if you like Ella now, you would like this chapter :D And THANKS for spreading my story! Love you, Rikku xD And sorry for not preventing your mental illness earlier by not updating! I'm trying my best :P And (lol) did you type all those 'please's? xD)

Turtlezz4eva (Hehehehe, I know I'm a monster xD But don't worry, I think you might like this chapter xD And awwwww, thanks for the sweet compliment! And yesh, the Hunger Games was freaking amazing! :D)

FloridaGirl11 (Hahaha, I bet you would LOOOVE this chapter then ;D)

Hazelnut Tre (Hahaha, thank you for loving my story :D You're tooo sweet! And haha, don't worry, I would tell you if I'm JP :P And thanks for saying I write like him, that's the biggest compliment anyone could give me :))

Fax Queen (Tell me about it. What's worse than a Dad rubbing something in your face? And haha, don't worry about Ella. If you like her, then you would like this chapter ;) (Second review) YES, I agree. JP better make the last book good! FAX should definitely rule out! And wow, with your Hunger Game analogy, I kinda agree though I'm Peeta's fan xD (Third review) I pick F too xD I would go after JP with torches and chainsaws xD)

boxtoplad999 (I DID see it and it was AMAZING! :D)

sopranokittythegreat (I get yah, sister, I hate high schools too. It's a royal pain in the you-know-where. And omg, good luck on your competitions! I'm pretty sure you're an awesome singer, so I guess saying good luck wouldn't be necessary ;) And you ARE beautiful because they say that if you have an awesome personality, then you're automatically a beautiful person :) And your personality is pretty kick-aweomse ;D And awwww, thanks for the compliment on my story. If it makes you happy, here's something: I AM writing a sequel :D (second review) dude, I seriously love your review. No joke. And haha, Happy LATE Easter to you too xD and yesh, Will does come back :D (Third review) You are inspirational! You make me wanna update faster! And hahaha, what would you say if I said 'yes'? xD (third review) YOU. SAW. SKILLET? Lucky! I never been to a concert before…and omg, I love 'Monster', so awesome! :D (Fourth review) I am right with you there, sister, if he even tries to put Fang and Maya together, he hasn't seen an angry Swahili yet! And yeah, it's gonna release in August. I'm so psyched to read it, but if it is in any way messed up, I'm getting out my chainsaw. (Fifth review) LOL, same thing with me, I used to have a princess helmet xD And thanks for hitting my review goal :D (Sixth review!) hahaha, so there's a guy, huh? Well, he does seem to crush too easily, but yeah. Try talking to him. If he seems to be creepy, just put a five-mile radius from him xD and please tell me all the details now that I updated xD (7th review) Thanks, I made some of the quotes and I got a bunch of them from online websites :D)

BlueBunnyNinjaPizzaBunny5 (I never thought about Della either, but it just came xD And sorry, but I just wanted some reviews :P)

Ixdookiie (OMG, YESH, THE HUNGER GAMES IS AMAZING! :DD And haha, then you might like this chapter if you started to like Ella now xD)

Pennycat11 (Don't worry, I love Ella too, so this chapter will be a treat for ya :D And yesssh, I love Nudge too! And haha, you're not the only one who hates Ivy xD And awww, thanks for the compliment! (Second review) Awww, you would do that? Thanks! :D (Third review) I watched the Hunger Games and it was amazing! :D I'm happy you liked it xD And thanks for reviewing!)

Anna-Lucille (Thanks for alerting!)

Storm229 (Thanks for alerting and favoriting!)

* * *

**ISA POV**

My heartbeat was the only thing ringing through my ears. My knees weren't able to stand up on their own. My calves were burning. I looked at Ella's face as she fell. It twisted from surprise to utter pain to no expression at all. Iggy was so shocked, he remained standing there like a statue with a look of horror on his face. It was complete silent as everyone tried to take in everything that just happened. Until a ear-piercing shriek came from Max.

"ELLA!"

She ran to the fallen Ella and was crying so much, she was choking on her own breath. She was rambling words that were barely understandable. Dylan then stepped into the scene and upon seeing Ella, his breath stopped. He sank down to his knees and just stared at her.

_What is he doing….?_

He then kept his hand around the knife and jerked it out causing Ella's body to lurch forward. He then gave me a calm look nodding at me and then I understood what he was doing. That's exactly when my vision and body started failing me. My vision started to blur at the edges while my body just started to fall entirely to the ground.

_No, no, no, no!_

I blinked rapidly, but it only made my vision fail more. I, with all my energy, tried to get up, but it only resulted in me getting tired.

_No, no, no!_

The only thing I saw before I blacked out was Dylan moving away and the wound on Ella's stomach closing up. And the last thing I heard before blacking out was,

"She's…..she's….alive."

* * *

**ISA POV**

I opened my eyes— well, actually one eye since the other one was bandaged tight— and noticed I was in Ella's basement on of Dr. Martinez's "hospital beds" It was nighttime outside and there was only one light in the room which was the night-light. I saw Iggy sleeping on the bed to my left and Ella sleeping on my right.

_ELLA! How is she?_

I slowly got up, but then crumbled back as I realized I couldn't sit up. My whole upper-body rang with pain if I did.

"You might not want to get up."

I looked up to see Fang sitting down at a chair in front of me. He then got up and sat right near me on the stool. I noticed that his arm was broken and in a blue cast along with a sling.

He gave me one of those rare full smiles, "You don't want to break another rib, do you? We only have a limited amount."

"Your arm?" I croaked surprised by the sound of my own voice.

"Yeah…." He shrugged then wincing at the movement.

"Iggy?" I managed to say.

"His hand and foot got twisted and he got this cool bruise on his forehead." Fang said nonchalantly.

_Oh my god…what did I do? I should have never agreed to go outside….._

"Fang?" I called out when I saw nobody sitting next to me.

"Over here." Fang said turning visible coming towards me with a tray in his hands.

He sat next to me again and helped me drink the orange juice.

"Ella?" I asked groggily after I took a sip.

"Stab didn't hit vitals. It'll take a long time to heal." Fang replied.

I felt the juice go down my aching throat and relieve it somewhat.

"Others…?"

"Fine," He nodded, "The Doc was running around the whole place."

I nodded back just imagining the amount of stress Dr. Martinez must have had.

Fang cocked his head, "How's everything between you and Ella?"

"She…..she said….sorry."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

I nodded taking another sip.

We both became silent after that until he asked, "What now?"

"Normal….again." I said coughing.

Fang sighed, "I guess…..."

"….Fang?"

"Hmm?" He said cutting a slice of pancakes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Oh…for going outside when we specifically told you to not to?" He said trying to make me feel guilty.

It worked.

When I didn't say anything, he said, "Well….it's kinda our fault too."

I must have looked confused because he then said, "Max knows you must be tensed about everything, but it doesn't mean flying off into danger."

I nodded accepting a forkful of pancakes. I had to shove them down my throat, but it only made my throat ache more.

"You and Max?" I asked. I hated speaking in fragments, but if I spoke in complete sentences, my throat would have exploded.

He raised an eyebrow, "How about 'Iggy and You' first?"

I sighed feeling happy for the first time after I got injured, "Good."

He gave me a slightly-amused look, "Same."

I munched on my food and said, "You're…an….idiot."

He rolled his eyes, "For getting angry at the person whose sister is trying to steal my little sister's boyfriend?"

I nodded.

He sighed as he kept the plate aside, "I know."

I nearly choked on my pancake.

"_What_?"

He then scowled at me, "I make mistakes too, y'know. I'm human."

"Really? Never…thought….so."

He scowled again at me, but I saw a small smile peeking at the edges.

"You're two….percent…..bird too, y'know." I smiled.

He rolled his eyes as he got up, "Whatever, bird-brain."

"Weirdo."

"Mind-controller." He said pulling the blankets till my chin.

"Dork-saurus."

He chuckled lightly as he walked to the door, "Dork-saurus? Get some sleep, Dork-_ella_."

I shuffled to my left side wincing as some pain went through my spine, but then I smiled.

_Like Dork-ella is any better._

* * *

I woke up to fiery pain in my sides.

_I knew I shouldn't have slept on my left side._

I rubbed my eyes, but the red numbers on the clock were just a blur to me. My vision then sharpened and I saw that it was 4:04 AM.

"Isa, you awake?" A voice asked me.

I groaned as the pain increased at my left side.

"Oops! Was that the place that got injured?"

"You….think?" I growled at the unknown person.

A head hovered over me, but my good eye was still a bit sleepy and along with it being dark outside, I couldn't detect who it was.

"So sorry! Wow, your entire attitude changes when you're in pain, huh?"

"Who….the….heck…..are….you?" I said barely able to keep my eyes open due to the pain.

"It's Will. Did you forget me alrea—"

"What?" I nearly choked.

I got up from support though my sides roared from pain. I looked up and took in every detail of his face. He was in his human form thankfully so it didn't make me punch him in the face. He grew a little with his blonde hair now falling over his eyes.

_He still has those beautiful mahogany eyes….._

I then remembered that he almost endangered the flock. But then I remembered that he also helped me. I then started coughing rapidly until Will gave me a glass of water. I was so desperate, I just poured it over my mouth spilling some of the water on the bed. My throat then cleared somewhat and also hurt less.

I edged away from Will and narrowed my eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Look…..you still might not trust me…..but….can I at least give you something?"

I narrowed my eyes even narrower, "Depends."

Will then smiled, "YES! I knew you wouldn't reject it!"

Without even thinking, I smiled.

And then I frowned, "….Did you come….here….all the way….from Maryland?"

Will nodded grinning showing off his Eraser fangs making me wince.

"….How?"

"Took a long time….and you still don't trust me…" Will then said looking down.

…_..Should I…..trust him?_

I never felt so badly to read his mind. But for reasons unknown, no matter what I could do, I could never go beyond his barrier. Ironic, for the people whose minds I want to read so much, I can't read them.

"Do you trust me, Isa?" Will asked again.

I was scared to look at Will because I knew that the minute I look into his mahogany-colored eyes, I couldn't help trusting him.

I looked up and gazed into those eyes and just sighed, "Maybe….you're….not that bad."

Will then smiled so sincerely that it made me wonder how I didn't trust the boy from the start.

"I'm happy now."

I gave him a half-smile, "…..Good."

"Oh yeah, I got you something." Will then said reaching into his bag.

He brought out a small, brown box and handed it to me. I just looked at him and nodded at the bandages.

"Oh!" He exclaimed then opening the box for me.

I then glanced at Iggy to see that he was sleeping peacefully. The night-blue light shining on his face made him look very peaceful. His chest was slowly rising and going down as he breathed.

"Here." Will said slipping something on my arm.

I glanced at my arm only to gasp as the gift was a silver bracelet with a lock and a key as charms. The charms were really cute and even big. The key even looked like it could actually open something.

"It's….beautiful…." I breathed.

Will grinned, "I knew you would like it!"

I instantly looked at Iggy and Ella to see whether they stirred. I kept a finger to my lips and Will understood nodding his head.

And that's when I had a question.

"How….did you buy it?"

"Well," Will started laughing nervously, "You see….the lady wasn't looking….and she just kept it right there and—"

"Will…." I groaned.

"Hey, I thought you liked it." Will then said giving me a sad look.

"I do, but…."

"You like it, then why the bother? Besides, I left something very nice for her."

_Oh god…_

"May I know….what that would be?"

"I left her this cake I saw in the bakery next door."

"Please tell me you at least bought that cake."

He just grinned showing one dimple. I resisted the urge to groan or my sides would have really burst.

He then shrugged, "It was that or a month-old bologna sandwich."

I pretended to shudder and he laughed.

"Can I tell you something?" Will laughed looking at me straight in the eyes.

I nodded.

"You looked awesome kicking the butts of those Hulks."

"More like getting the butt kicked." I muttered and then I looked at him, "You saw?"

He turned red, "I'm sorry I couldn't help…..I was…scared that they might take me back….and then—"

I smiled interrupting him, "I understand."

He looked unsure, but said, "I gotta go. Your boyfriend could wake up anytime. Get well soon! And promise me you'll be safer. That scientist was close to making you mincemeat. You gotta leave this place."

I almost got up, "What about you?"

He smiled again at me with those deep, mahogany eyes, "I'll be fine."

"What if I…. leave this place?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry, I'll always be where you'll be. Without trying to sound creepy, of course." He winked.

I felt hesitant in saying it, but every fiber in my body told me it was the right thing, "Be safe, 'kay?"

He grinned before jumping out the window, "No promises."

I then saw a sudden flash at the window and I shielded my eyes from it.

_He….He must have transformed._

I lied down and closed my eyes.

_A cake, really…..?_

* * *

I woke up to Dr. Martinez slightly shaking me. I opened my eyes to only groan as the morning light struck me. Once my vision sharpened, I saw the flock gathered around me including Iggy. Dr. Martinez propped me against the wall for support and I winced as she touched a tender spot.

"How are you feeling, Isa?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"I could feel…better." I replied slowly massaging the pain in my arm.

Dr. Martinez smiled, "Well, your ribs have been set, but still need a little more time to heal. I am guessing you can only move slightly and that too with pain. Now, how are the rest of your body pains?"

"….Terrible."

Dr. Martinez nodded and gave me a glass of purple liquid. I backed away from it as if it was poison. Memories of the School then came to me when the scientists gave all kinds of liquids to drink. Sometimes it was even forced. Along with Dr. Martinez wearing a scientist/doctor coat, it didn't really help.

Dr. Martinez then said patiently, "Trust me."

She held the glass to my lips and I drank it and realized it was really sour. It even had a sour aftertaste. The flock laughed at my puckered up face.

"Now let me see that eye." She said slowly peeling the bandage off.

I opened the eye and felt relieved as I could see from both eyes again. But the eye still hurt. Dr. Martinez then pressed my eye and I almost screamed.

She sighed giving me a tired smile, "I see….Just get some rest. And stay away from Erasers." She nodded chuckling.

I then remembered last night when I told Will the same thing.

"_Be safe, 'kay?"_

I smiled, "No promises."

"I thought she would say that." Max muttered.

The flock laughed at that.

"How's Ella?" I asked.

"She's surprisingly in a better condition than you." Iggy replied.

"Oh….so how about you?"

He had crutches on and an arm cast. He also had a big bandage wrapped around his forhead.

"Better than you." He grinned.

I loved how he still grinned though he looked like he had a wrestling match with the Hulk.

I laughed, "Do I look that bad?"

The flock nodded making me roll my eyes.

"It's true." Addi piped up.

"Even the dog says so." Iggy laughed.

Total then nipped Iggy's bad leg making him jump a mile in the air, "What does that mean!"

We cracked up and then Dr. Martinez said, "Let's get some pancakes. Rest here for now, Isa. I'll get them to you."

Everyone then left (They're Dr. Martinez's pancakes. Normal people would run for one of those) and I just sat there bored.

"Who was that blonde guy?"

I looked next to me to see Ella. She was on her side in her bed looking straight at me.

"What?"

"I heard you last night talking to some guy named Will." She said narrowing her eyes.

"…..Oh! He's like….a little brother….I guess." I said smiling softly.

"Ha, a brother? Liar." She sneered.

_What?_

"Ella, I don't understand what you're sayi—"

"Yeah, yeah, the whole "I don't understand" thing won't work with me, Isa."

I then noticed she had a bandage around her stomach and it was stained a little red.

"Oh my, Ella, are you okay now?" I asked.

"Don't change the subject, Isa. So are you two-timing?"

"_What_? NO!" I exclaimed though my chest hurt from doing so.

_What has gotten into her? I would never do that!_

"So explain the bracelet." Ella said nodding at my arm.

"It's a…..it's a…..just a present."

Ella snorted at me, "That's what they all say."

"But—"

"Sure it's just a present, sure he's a little brother, sure you're not two-timing." Ella sneered right in my face.

_Ella: Ha, ha, ha._

I looked at her right in the eyes and begged her silently to believe me.

_Please….I'm not lying…..Please believe me._

Ella held the stare long enough, but then she broke it. By laughing. Yes, you have heard me. _Laughing_.

"Oh my god…..that was hilarious!" She gasped after cracking up.

"What just happened?" I exclaimed confused.

Ella just kept laughing despite she had an injury to the stomach. She just couldn't stop.

"Hello…?"

"ZOMG, you just got punked! Holy _crap_, you should have seen the look on your face! You were like 'OMG, I'm telling the truth!'" Ella laughed.

My mind was still trying to process everything, "So….this was all….a joke."

Ella nodded still giggling.

"You're lucky you're injured." I groaned.

But to be honest, I was so relieved.

"….So….Did the injury hurt a lot? When you got stabbed?"

"Nah, felt like flower petals in May." Ella said rolling her eyes.

_I can see the sarcasm runs in the family. Max, and now Ella._

I chuckled, "Stupid question, sorry."

"You got lucky I came there in time." Ella smiled back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…..you took the knife for _me_? I thought it was—"

"For Iggy? …No….I didn't do it for him. I knew you would be there protecting Iggy and didn't mind getting hurt in the process…..but I didn't want you to get hurt…so…..I just came in and yeah."

"But I thought you…."

Ella looked away, "Hated you? Well….yeah, to be honest, I did. But that was before I said 'Sorry'. I guess I was being a little…..lemme say bratty. But when I saw you stepping in for Iggy, all I knew then was…..that….you shouldn't get hurt. That's all."

"Oh…..thank you."

Ella then looked at me, "Really?"

"Really." I smiled.

She smiled back, "No problemo. But don't think you're off the hook. You owe me big time."

I laughed and then she asked, "That bracelet is pretty…..That Will sounded really sweet. How come you never told the flock about him? I'm thinking that you didn't."

I shook my head, "Only Max knows…..I don't know if she told the others or not….Ella….you need to know something….He's an Eraser."

Ella widened her eyes and almost shrieked, "An Eraser? The monster that almost ripped your limbs off?"

I nodded, "But he changed. At least that's what he said. But I believe him. He escaped the scientist and came all the way here for me. I guess I should believe him."

"Well….I guess that's okay…."

I nodded.

Ella then became serious, "Listen, Isa, I'm still very sorry…I didn't mean to…hurt you."

"And I'm sorry…for screaming at you."

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should start over," She then extended her hand over her bed, "Hi….I'm Ella, Max's sister."

I just looked at her, but then extended my hand, "Isa. Actually Isabelle. Nice to….meet you."

I shook her hand and felt a warm feeling in my heart. I instantly smiled. I didn't really know how our friendship would work despite what happened. But what I did know was that no matter how a friendship starts, it'll slowly work out. Hopefully, this was one of 'em.

* * *

**Ella POV**

I tried walking upstairs, but with the stinging pain, I just couldn't. So I just sat there talking to Isa. Believe it or not, she was a fun person to talk to. She could really carry a fun conversation. I was too busy hating her to realize that. I felt childish for acting like that.

_I wonder if Isa thought I was childish….for hating her._

"Not a bit, actually. I mean, if you like someone, there's no stop, huh?" Isa smiled.

I shrugged, "I guess…..but I don't think I like Iggy anymore."

Isa then started coughing and after I gave her some water, she gave me a weird look, "You don't?"

I shook my head. Have you ever had that feeling when you give up on a crush and suddenly you feel so…..free? Of course, the sting will still be there every time you see them, but the heart racing, the butterflies in stomach, and the grinning like an idiot conditions will just go. Your heart tells you to keep going, but then your brain tells you to never go back. You're stuck between the two. That's how I felt, but I guess the feelings just fade. But one thing's for sure, it will never completely leave. Most of it will go, but not all.

"I don't really like him anymore." I said with a weird surge of confidence in my voice.

Isa looked neutral, but I wouldn't blame her for being relieved. Just as the awkwardness grew, Gazzy came rushing downstairs.

"Guess what, guys?"

"What, Gazzy?" Isa coughed covering her mouth.

"We're moving to Virginia! This _evening_."

"_What_?" Isa and I exclaimed.

"Exactly what I said!" Gazzy said throwing his hands up.

"This evening?" I asked weakly.

_But I just made friends with Isa!_

"Jeb even bought the tickets and everything! We don't have to fly! YESH!" Gazzy exclaimed pumping his arms in the air, "So, Isa, do you need help in getting up?"

Isa turned pink and nodded.

"Okay, hop on." Gazzy said pointing to his back.

Isa just stared at him, "Gazzy, I'm twice your size."

"And you still weigh like a sack of peanuts…..though I shouldn't mention it, you now look like you might weigh like a bag of apples."

Isa frowned, but slowly got out of her bed (with the occasional winces) and hopped on.

She then muttered, "I weigh more than that."

"Oh god, Iggy must have influenced you. You weigh like two bags of potatoes!" Gazzy grinned not even pressured by carrying her.

_Gawd, what does the guy eat?_

"Oh shut up." Isa sucked in her cheeks, "There are scissors on that desk and your hair is right in front of me. Talk wisely."

Gazzy then paled slightly and immediately whisked her up the stairs.

_What is up with guys and their hair?_

Right when I was about to sink back down in my bed and try to think of ways to stop Max from going, Iggy comes downstairs. Like I said, I felt a sharp sting in my heart, but I kept quiet. It kept reminding me of the times when I used to just giggle even by the sound of his name. I felt so cheesy as even the memory of kissing him haunted me. And it didn't help that Iggy _just_ came from the shower and his hair was still wet.

_Oh my god…..why do I….Ella...no. This is not right. Isa is your friend. FRIEND. Friends don't take each other's boyfriends or girlfriends._

He smiled a wide smile making the sting worse, "Did you see Gazzy here? He was supposed to carry Isa up and ran though I volunteered. She isn't exactly the lightest thing in the entire world, y'know what I mean?" He joked.

I felt my eyes water up a little, but I absolutely REFUSED to let them drop.

I laughed too trying to hide my choked-up voice, "Have you seen her? Lighter than a sack of peanuts."

Iggy cracked up, "_God_, that's a good one."

He pulled up a stool and sat next to me. He sat so close to me, I could see the full brownness of his eyes. Despite I loved his old blue eyes, these brown ones were enough to make anyone melt in them. But those laughing brown eyes got replaced with serious ones.

He asked, "Well….I wanted to talk."

_It's okay, Ella. You're going to be okay. Promise._

I nodded, "Alright."

He exhaled loudly muttering, "How do I…god…."

I just lied there until I said it myself, "You never liked me and you like only Isa. That's what you're trying to say, right?"

He blinked and softened, "Yeah, well no, actually not if you put it that way…..I…..I'm so sorry, Ella."

_What?_

"I'm sorry," He continued, "I'm sorry if I…hurt your feelings. I don't really know how to tell you, but…..I just…..I _really_ like Isa. I'm sorry that I…..didn't like you. I might have given you the wrong message or something….but….I…what I'm trying to say I—"

"It's okay!" I smiled and then rolled my eyes, "God, you're worse than Nudge when you're babbling."

He stopped and just looked at me with a confused look, "Really?"

_You're going to be okay…..you're going to be okay…_

I smiled, "Totally, it's okay. It's totally fine. You didn't mean to hurt me. I mean come on….it's not like…..I liked you so much that even I couldn't bear it, wished upon stars and fallen eyelashes, thought how it would be like with you…I…I never thought that….at all. It was even foolish for me to think that…..to think that you'll ever—"

I wasn't able to take it. I broke down crying not able to take the fact that the person I cared so much about was standing right next to me, and I can't do anything in the entire world to make him mine. It was just too late. I pushed my face against my pillow so he couldn't see me crying.

"Oh Ella…." Iggy sighed and then what he did next surprised me.

He held my hand and squeezed it. I looked up from my pillow astonished. He looked up and he had this miserable look on his face.

"Ella…..I'm so….freaking sorry." He said closing his eyes.

I took a deep breath, "….It's okay. I'll be alright."

He opened his eyes and gave me the most sincere look ever, "You sure?"

I squeezed my eyes, but I nodded.

Iggy gave me a small smile, "….Good."

That was why I liked Iggy. He was funny (not to mention good-looking), and best of all, he was really nice. Sure, he was sarcastic at times, but he was pretty nice. That's why I was so hung-up on him.

"Good bye, Iggy." I said closing my eyes.

"…..Bye, Ella." Was the only thing I heard and then the shuffling of the feet up the stairs.

I opened my eyes to dry the last tears on my wet pillow. I took a deep breath and felt like a big weight was taken off my heart. I then found myself smiling. If anyone saw me going from crying to smiling like an idiot, they might have thought I was mental.

_Why do I feel so….relieved?_

I then remembered what Mom said.

"_That's all you gotta do, __chica__, just wait and the perfect one will come along. Because once you stop searching, you'll find him or her. Or he could have been right there and you just didn't notice it."_

I closed my eyes, but my thoughts just kept going to a blonde guy that I never thought I would even think about. And this time, it wasn't Iggy. Before I could question myself, a noise came from the stairs. I looked up to see Gazzy.

He smiled so wide that it almost made me smile, "Ready of your turn up?"

A full smile then finally came, "I'm ready if you are."

* * *

**Max POV**

"Max, how about you leave later?"

"No, Mom," I said for the millionth time, "It's tonight. Jeb already booked the tickets. We're flying tonight. Well…..not actually flying, but yeah."

I picked up a shirt, smelled it, and decided it was mediocre. I then threw into the bulging bag.

"You can always postpone them." Mom tried to reason with me.

I sighed, grabbed her by the shoulders gently, and looked at her straight in the eye, "Mom, please, I'm doing this for you and Ella."

"What? How?"

"It's not safe right now for us to be here. You can get hurt, mom. Ella already got hurt and I….I don't want that to happen again."

Mom smiled, "With you here, nothing will happen."

"No, Mom," I said exasperated, "I let something happen to Ella, didn't I? What if something like that happened to…..you? I can't…..bear that. That's why I gotta leave."

"Max!" Mom exclaimed.

"Mom, please….I'm doing this for Isa too. It's not safe here. We need to go." I said trying to zip the stubborn bag up.

"Max, can I take this with us?" Angel asked me.

I turned around to see her carrying a teddy bear the size of herself. And she was pretty tall for a 7-year old. I just gave her a look, but she returned it.

_When did she start liking teddy bears again?_

"I'm 7, Max. 7-year olds like teddy bears." She said using the tone that adults use when they're talking to a child.

I _hate_ that tone.

"Not 7-year old psychopaths." I muttered under my breath as I finally zipped up the dang thing.

"I heard that." She said crossing her arms.

"You were supposed to."

"Faaaaaang! Max is not letting me take this teddy bear!" She yelled stalking out of the room.

_Girl has enough attitude for the two of us._

Mom then smiled, "You like her a lot, don't you?"

"Angel?" I asked.

She nodded and I just laughed. She then gave me a serious look and I relented.

"Yeah,…..I do…..just don't tell her that."

Mom then grinned, "Thought so."

"Already did!" Angel yelled from the hallway.

Mom chuckled as I just rolled my eyes. But then she turned serious.

"Max, please…..try to be safe. Promise me that. Try to be safe…and kick butt at the same time." She winked.

I laughed, "You betcha, Mom."

"I love you, kiddo."

"Me too." I smiled taking the bag and going to the van.

I sighed as I smelled in the fresh air once I got outside.

_We're starting fresh and new…and hopefully, more safe._

* * *

**Dylan POV**

I sighed as I looked at the clock. It was finally five when we packed everything (Not a lot of stuff though. Though Angel's teddy bear was BIG). I closed the trunk sighing with relief. When I increased my vision range, I saw the airport not being too far high. I then saw Ella walking while wincing as she descended the stairs. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. She looked really tired, but whenever she winced, she scrunched up her nose making her look kinda cute. I thought that the minute I saw her. Not like I told her or anything. I was supposed to like Max, anyway.

_But Max doesn't like you back….._

It didn't matter to me if she didn't. I still did. I think.

_Oh please, the minute you saw Ella, you were kinda surprised Max had such a cute sister._

I would hit my head to make it shut up, but then I would look like an idiot. I looked at Ella again to see if she got done yet. She didn't even make it to the third step yet.

"Need help?" I immediately blurted out.

_Why, Dylan, just why?_

Ella looked up and gave me a pained smile, "That could help."

I went up to her, put her arm on my shoulder, and started to help her down until something stopped me. This really, really, really sweet smell. I took a deep breath. I just stood there like an idiot taking in that smell.

Ella then grinned, "Are we going to stand here smelling my perfume or are we going to go downstairs?"

I turned pink, "Sorry."

She just laughed. When she laughed, she sounded so much like Max when she laughs. It was almost identical. But….no offense to Max, but Ella's laugh sounded so…cheery and cute—"

_Holy crap, Dylan, what are you saying?_

I shook my head trying to shake those thoughts out of my head. I then got her downstairs carefully and she only winced once.

"Can you pick those for me?" She said nodding to the bright flowers in her garden.

"Sure." I shrugged just plucking a bunch off.

I started picking some off and then she asked me, "Dylan?"

My heart started beating so fast once she said my name.

_What's going on with you, Dylan?_

"Yeah?" I said with my voice shakily.

"Thanks for saving me." She said and I turned around to see she was giving me a small smile.

_God, she's pretty when she smiles. DYLAN, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? You're supposed to like Max!_

"Really, thank you. Mom said that it would have been fatal without you." She continued.

I then turned red in the face.

_Is she thanking me for saving her? Did she know what I had to do? She'll hate me for sure or think I'm a pervert if I tell her._

"No problemo." I smiled trying to mask any weirdness in my voice.

_Why am I acting like this?_

"Couldn't have made it without you." Ella smiled pointing to a couple of flowers she wanted.

_Oh god…the girl is thanking me….…I should just…_

"Um….Ella, can I tell you something?" I spit out.

I handed her the flowers and she cradled it in her arms.

"Yeah?"

_Stupid, Dylan, why did you say that?_

"Remember I told you a couple days ago that….I would have to lick my wounds to…..heal them?"

She nodded obviously not getting it.

"And I…..just….healed your wounds…." I said preparing for the worst.

Realization hit her in the face and to my surprise, she burst out laughing.

I looked at her confused, "Aren't you supposed to turn red and then get super pissed at me?"

Her laughter slowed down and she gave me an amused look, "Now why would I get pissed at you?"

"Why not?"

"Awkward or not, you saved my life. Thank you."

She then kissed me. Well…..on the cheek (Not that I wanted more). But that surprised me.

_Did she just….?_

I turned red in the face. She smiled and turned away to go back inside the house. Right then, I felt an itchy feeling in my heart. It made me feel restless.

_What is this?_

I was shocked. That feeling only came when I saw Max. I was programmed to like Max, heck, I would still do it even if I wasn't programmed. But what the heck was that? I knew you could always go against your program, but…..was it possible for me to?

…_..You bet it did, Dylan._

I pushed away the nagging voice in my head. I finally realized how annoying it must be for Max. Well, my voice was coming from me while hers is coming from someone else, but it felt the same annoying way. I exhaled loudly and just thought about it.

…_.Did I, really?_

"Only one way to find out." I muttered under my breath.

I then grabbed her hand.

"Wait." I simply said.

She gave me a quizzical look, "….Why?"

"Because." I smiled pulling her close.

Her big eyes looked like they were filled with questions, but just then I answered all of them. I kissed her. And not on the cheek. I felt her surprise, but then to my surprise, it melted away. I felt bad for thinking it, but I thought kissing Ella was much better than kissing Max.

When I released, Ella was beet red in the face, "Why…..why did you…..why would you do that?"

_Oh crap, I really shouldn't have done that. DANG IT!_

I was silently cursing my raging hormones and was turning red to notice that she was smiling.

"Dylan?"

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to. It just happened. I promise I won't do it again." I stammered.

She tilted her head and gave me a hard look, "Are you sure about that?"

I nodded a bit too quickly.

She then looked down, "Oh well, that's too bad."

"Wait, what? What do you mean by that?"

She looked up and gave me one of those cute smiles, "I was hoping you would do it again."

I couldn't believe my ears, "What?"

A smirk played on her lips, "What? Do you have poor hearing? I thought bird-kids had advanced senses."

"What did you say?" I asked slowly smiling.

"Do it again….I dare you."

I then grinned despite myself and cupped her chin with my fingers, "Challenge accepted."

I then kissed her again. The bright flowers in her hands fell to the ground and slowly flew off with the wind. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes were the bright colors almost glowing under the summer sun.

* * *

**Max POV**

_Where is Fang when you actually need the guy?_

I maximized my vision and looked in all directions, but I just didn't see the guy. I walked to the dock, but there was no one there. I peered into the water (like an idiot), but still didn't see him.

"Looking for me?"

I jumped three miles in the air and almost fell in the water. I steadied myself and glared at Fang.

"I could have fell, y'know!" I exclaimed.

He just sighed, "But you didn't."

"I almost did." I muttered.

He rolled his eyes and sat down. I sat down too and then sighed as I smelled the ocean-like smell.

_Why does this dock look so familiar?_

_Voice: A year ago, you and your little friend here were making out here. Until you flew away like a baby bird-kid._

I felt my face go hot and I tried to silently calm myself down.

"Doesn't this place look familiar?"

I turned even pinker and squeaked, "Nope. Not at all."

He lied down on his back and just smirked, "Sure."

I scowled at him, "Maybe I don't."

He just looked at me, "Then why are you pinker than a flamingo?"

_Dang it._

"Allergies." I replied trying to sound nonchalantly.

"To what? Me?" He chuckled looking at the sky.

"I wish." I grouched dipping my feet into the cool water.

He then got up so abruptly and got so close to my face that I thought he was gonna kiss me. Not that I was expecting it.

_Voice: Sure you weren't._

I squeezed my eyes shut and when I didn't feel anything for a minute, I opened an eye to see him just looking at me. I turned red as he was barely three inches— no, _centimeters_— away from my face.

"Yup, you remember all right." He said finally backing away and looking at the orange-pink sky again.

"Now what do I remember?"

"The last time we were here." He said and then he smirked.

_He looks like a demon when he smirks like that._

"You were so nervous that you even flew away." He chuckled to himself.

"No, I wasn't!"

_Voice: Do not lie to yourself, Max._

"Yeah, you were." He sighed.

"No!"

"Yeah."

"FANG!" I groaned.

The next thing you know, I kinda accidentally kinda _pushed_ him into the…lake. I watched in horror as I saw him hit the water and go deep inside the lake. I gawked at the lake for two minutes until I reached my senses.

_HOLY CRAP!_

He rose up to the lake gasping and that's when I utterly lost it. I cracked up. He glared at me and the algae on his hair made the situation even funnier.

"Holy crap, that was hilaaaarious." I laughed.

He scowled at me and shook his hair making the water pellets hit me.

"Not funny." He said trying to squeeze water out of his clothes.

"True…..it was hilarious! Not funny, but hilarious!" I cracked up more.

His scowl deepened, but then he smiled for a nanosecond (that's long even for Fang). I looked at him suspiciously and the next thing you know, he let gravity go, fell into the water, and disappeared into the deep waters.

"Fang?" I exclaimed and then rolled my eyes, "I know you're in there. I also know that you can breathe in there. So I'm not worried at all. Not a single bit."

I waited a minute, but when he didn't resurface, tension started biting me.

"Fang, I know you're in there." I yelled, but there was no response.

My heartbeat started to increase and wild thoughts started to come into my head.

_What if his air bubbles airways are getting blocked by algae? What if his belt got stuck to a plant in there?_

"FANG! This is not funny!" I yelled again, but there was no response.

I took a deep breath and jumped into the waters. Coldness hit me right in the face making me shiver even in the water, but I got used to it. I checked my throat (gills, whatever) to see the air bubbles flowing.

_Dang, this lake is deep._

But it was dark despite it was still day outside. I roamed around, but my eyes started to hurt for keeping them open in the waters for long. Right when I was about to resurface, I felt someone grab me from the behind and I gasped releasing some air bubbles. I turned around to see the idiot smirking. I took his hand and dragged him to the surface gasping. While I was trying to get used to the air, Fang started laughing. Normally, I would be astonished and taking in every second of him laughing, but I was pissed.

I glared at him squeezing the water out of my hair, "Not cool or funny, Fang."

"Right….not funny, but hilarious!" He cracked up.

I just scowled at him and waded out of the water. I felt him grab my sleeve, but I refused to look at him.

"Let me go." I said trying to make my voice sound as pissed as I was feeling.

I knew I laughed at him, but that didn't mean he had to scare me like that.

"Eh…..no?" He said pulling me into the water again.

He was again so close to me that I held my breath. This time, there were only 2 centimeters separating the both of us.

"Are you gonna be nervous again?" He whispered to me looking at me straight in the eyes.

I shook my head.

"Good." He nodded and then kissed me right there.

I tasted the saltiness of the lake, and…..just Fang. It was so long when we finally released, but I didn't mind. I forgot how it felt when I kissed Fang. We were just too mad at each other and that too for the stupidest reasons. It felt good not to be mad at him anymore. When we released, I had to steady myself or I would have sunk into the lake.

"Sorry." I said bluntly while shaking the water out of my hair.

He looked at me and smirked, "…What did you say?"

I gritted my teeth, "Sorry."

"Yeah…..me too."

I just looked at him, but he turned away, but I did see his ears being pink.

…_.Cute._

"Idiot." I just said then splashing water on him.

He kept his hands out defending himself, but then a small smile played on his lips.

"Like you're any better." He said sending a wave of water at me.

I laughed as I sent another splash at him, but he returned it with a bigger one. And just like that, we screamed, laughed, and said sorry to each other in just twenty minutes. It was nice talking to Fang again. And like that, we spent twenty more minutes just laughing and splashing water at each other under the orange-pink sky.

* * *

**Iggy POV**

"Women." I muttered as I carried Isa to the kitchen, "They say they're fine and then poof, they're not."

"I am fine!" Isa exclaimed.

A human falling down the stairs and then getting hit by the table is not considered fine!" I exclaimed back.

I set her down on the countertop and sighed. That girl used to be so light, what the _hell_ happened?

"You happened." Isa scowled and I just chuckled.

"Are so sure about that?"

"OH shush." Isa sighed, "And why did you place me on the countertop?"

"Oh, I don't know, you might fall into the pantry and bang your head against the sink along the way?"

"No, I wo—"

"Shush. Now, do you want something to eat or are you fine with those nasty-as— argh peanuts." I said catching myself in time.

"Argh?" Isa asked laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she sighed. I brought out the pan and set it on the stove.

"How did you know I was hungry?"

"When a stomach growls an eight on the Richter scale, anyone would know it's hungry." I chuckled.

Isa gave me the Look, but I ignored it by reaching for the eggs. I poured oil and turned on the stove heating the pan up.

"Hurry up, I'm _starving_."

"You had five pancakes." I said a matter-of-factly.

"I am a growing girl." Isa simply said.

"Why yes, Ms. Shorty. And I didn't even hear a 'please'?" I said despite I'm fully aware she was 5'10''.

"But…I'm hungry." Isa said giving me a puppy-dog look.

"And if I refuse to?" I said putting the spatula down.

She smiled, "You won't do that."

I smirked, "What makes you think that?"

"I just know." She shrugged smiling.

"I'll give you something if you say 'please'?" I said walking to her.

"And what would that be?" She grinned.

"Simple, really."

"I think I know what it is." She said then kissing me.

_Whoa….._

When she released, I laughed.

"So you'll be the one that'll start the kisses whenever you're sick? You should get sick more often."

I got a reply with a scowl, "So you want me to be sick?"

"Never." I said kissing her again.

I felt for the stove knob and then turned it off. When we released again, Isa noticed and frowned.

"Why'd you turn it off?"

I smirked, "You honestly think that a small kiss like that would make a whole omelet for you?"

She groaned outloud, "Iggy…..you suck."

I rolled my eyes, "Can we go back to the reward now?"

She laughed and only winced slightly as she kept her arms around my neck kissing me again. We kissed until a loud rumbling occurred from an injured girl's stomach. We stopped and just looked at each other. Isa turned pink, but we both cracked up.

"Make that a nine on the Richter scale." I chuckled.

She turned pinker and muttered, "Oh shut up."

But all I did was laugh instead. And maybe more of those…..rewards.

* * *

**Gazzy POV**

_Where is everybody?_

I looked at the Nudge who was in the room.

"Where's everybody?" I asked her.

She shrugged shaking her head, "I have no idea. Ask Angel."

We got up and went to Angel who was sitting there with Total, Akhila, and the pups.

"Any idea where _anybody_ is?"

She just shook her head.

_Ughhh…._

"I'm gonna search for them." I nodded.

I went downstairs with the gang following me. I searched the entire first floor, but didn't find anyone. But then I went to the kitchen to see a disaster that no kid ten and below should see. Iggy and Isa kissing. Thankfully, not making out. I honestly do not see the difference. Both are D.I.S.G.U.S.T.I.N.G.

"ZOMG." Nudge whispered.

"Daddy? Why are those people in each other's faces?" Addi asked Total.

Total then cleared his about to give his daughter a full monologue about it until Akhila (thankfully) stomped on his toe.

He then grumbled, "You could have just told me she was too young, honey. No need for the stomping of the toe."

"Aww. Apparently, Iggy refuses to give Isa some food until he gives she gives him a reward." Angel smiled.

I sniffed at the tragedy, "I lost a fellow pyro. It will never be the same again."

Nudge just nudged me in the stomach, "Dude, they're just kissing."

"_Just_ kissing?"

_I am never gonna ever EVER do that!_

We slowly walked away without them noticing (How could they? They could have if their faces weren't smooshed together!). I opened the front door to see the disaster once again. This time, it was even worse. Dylan and Ella were kissing.

"ZOMG." Nudge whispered.

"Oh wow. They finally tell each other now. I've been waiting for so long." Angel said sounding so relieved.

_Reading minds of people having crushes on each other sound like eternally watching cheesy TV serials._

I shuddered at that thought.

"I thought she liked…." Total said confused.

"Iggy, huh? Well, not until Dylan happened to make her feel so flustered. Awww! And apparently he even plucked flowers for her!" Angel explained giggling.

Sometimes I really wonder if Angel and I are even related.

"I could die of this cheesiness." Nudge giggled.

_Same here. No, really, no joke._

We walked away disgusted (Well, actually, I was the one disgusted. I had to literally drag Angel and Nudge away from there). We walked to the van to see two figures at the dock. Max and Fang….doing what all….teenagers do.

"ZOMG." Nudge said while I dragged her back to the house.

"Quit saying that." I snapped, "Besides, why is everyone making out with everyone? We're not gonna _die_ anytime now. The apocalypse is gonna come much, much, MUCH later."

"Awww, is someone feeling left out?" Nudge smirked.

"Are you trying to make me puke? Cuz it's working." I groaned.

"I wonder how it must feel like…..?" Angel wondered out loud.

A horrible (not to mention, disgusting) image of an older Angel kissing someone came to me. I put my hands into fists.

_I'll kill that guy._

Angel rolled her eyes, "Stop being so...old woman-ish."

"I'm not—"

The door then opened to reveal Jeb and Dr. Martinez. Thankfully, not kissing. Otherwise, I would see my breakfast again.

"Please, not you too." Total then begged.

They looked confused, "What?"

"Nothing!" Nudge exclaimed a little too high, "Nothing at all."

Angel just giggled. Isa and Iggy then came at the door.

"Now you guys come." I exclaimed before Nudge could clamp her hand over my mouth.

They also looked confused until Isa understood. She turned 50 shades of red. I rolled my eyes. Max, Fang, Dylan, and Ella then came.

_About time…._

Jeb then asked, "Max, why are you dripping wet with water?"

Max also turned 50 shades of red. Fang, weirdly, had an amused look on his face.

"I…..I fell. Into…the lake." Max stammered.

_She was never really good at lying when it came to Jeb._

"Along with Mr. Fang?" Jeb said entertained raising an eyebrow.

"I saved her." Fang then shrugged.

Max just then glared at him. It's so weird how they can go from making out to glaring at each other.

Dr. Martinez then started saying, "Do you really have to lea—"

"Mom, please. It's for the best." Max said sounding like she said a million times already.

"Yes, Valenica, it will be much safer for you and Ella if the flock isn't here." Jeb nodded.

Dr. Martinez looked hesitant, but agreed.

"You be careful, hmm?" She nodded to all of us.

We nodded back though we were not so sure ourselves.

_I don't want to leave…._

"Gazzy, here's a present." Dr. Martinez then smiled handing me a covered basket.

I didn't need to open it to know what it was, I could just tell by the smell.

I didn't want to leave then (What? I love Dr. Martinez's cooking), but I guess I should just have to go in order for the flock to be safe. Though I hate having to be on the run, I would rather run than be an Eraser's complimentary dinner. That didn't sound like fun at all. Not at all.

* * *

**Ella POV**

I felt a strange, tingly feeling in my heart. It was just so jumpy and it made me feel all hyper. But that started to die down as I saw Max and the flock going inside the van.

_Max…..please…don't leave…._

Dylan was in the front seat and smiled a cute smile when he saw me. I returned it, but I just felt like it didn't have the same intensity as his smile. I felt sad at the heart. I didn't want them to leave. Isa then got out of the van looking like she dropped something on the ground. She then looked at me giving me a wink. At first, I was surprised, but then I realized.

_Well, she can read minds…._

Isa went back inside the van. I then waved as the van started up. The flock waved back and my heart pinched as I saw Max give me a sad smile. And just like that, the car backed out and I saw the shadow of it faded as it left the neighborhood. I sighed feeling like there was a weight on my heart again. I went back inside with Mom aiding me.

_I wonder when this stupid injury will heal….._

"Well, it's just you and me again, huh?" Dr. Martinez chuckled.

I smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

I sat down on the couch and felt so grateful that Mom went upstairs because tears came to my eyes. I always hated it whenever Max had to leave. She barely even comes and when she does, she leaves so fast. It was just so unfair. I didn't actually cry, I just really got misty-eyed. I then noticed that there were some photos on the table.

_What are these….?_

Just when I was about to grab them, my doorbell nearly exploded.

_Oh god…._

I sluggishly got up and opened the door to be attacked by Melissa. With hugs. The girl was an extreme hugger.

"Ohmygosh, Ella!" She exclaimed and when she released (right before I died of lack of oxygen), she gasped, "Ohmygosh! You're hurt! What did you do now? ZOMG, is that blood?"

"Chill." I just sighed sitting down on the couch.

"What do you mean 'chill'? How can someone just be quiet after looking at that big bandage around your stomach? What the hell did you do now?"

Melissa reminded me of Nudge in many ways. I guess you can guess which ways I'm talking about.

"No, really, I'm fine." I smiled, "I was just…protecting a friend."

"…..Oh…." She said pretending not to be interested in my story. But I knew Melissa too well to know that she'll let go of such a small matter.

She then peered at me right in my face, "You've been crying? OMG, where is that jerk? Let me put a piece of my min—"

"He already left." I interrupted her covering her mouth.

She then widened her eyes and yanked my hand off of her mouth, "Say _what_?"

"Yeah…..he already left." I said sighing.

I didn't really know who to say was 'he'. Despite me…..kinda liking Dylan, I still felt….confused. I didn't really know how to describe my feelings.

"Dang it! Why am I always late for everything? I even used Daddy's best car to get here."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled, "It's fine."

"….No, it's not. I haven't been a really good friend. You were crying and I didn't come here to help you. And now that I did, I was too late. I'm so sorry, Ella." She said looking genuinely upset giving me a giant hug.

Told you she was a hugger. But for that minute, I was glad she was.

"Awww, you're fine, Mel."

"Woah," She said quickly releasing the hug and snatching the photos, "Who are these people?"

I then remembered the photos and my heart started pounding as I realized there were pictures of the flock.

_Doesn't Max and the flock already have enough "paparazzi" behind them?_

I took the photos out of her hands a little too roughly and looked at them. I relaxed as I realized the situations in the photos concealed who they really were. Like, there was a picture of Isa, but she was covered in bandages to really tell if that was ever her. If I ever told Melissa that I'm related to Max, she'll nag me to my grave. I felt bad about not telling her, but I wanted more for Max and the flock to be safe than hurting her feelings.

"ZOMG, is that Thom?" She said pointing to a picture of a bandage-covered Iggy grinning and giving the camera a thumbs-up.

At first, I was like "Who's Thom?", but I realized that it was the fake name I gave for Iggy.

"Or is that Thom? You did say he was blonde. Though this dark-haired one is not that bad-looking." She giggled.

She was then pointing to a picture of Dylan sleeping, but Nudge and Angel were decorating him with makeup. I laughed at the picture as they drew in freckles for the guy.

_He still looks…..cute in that pic…._

"So tell me, Ella." Melissa asked.

"What?"

"Who's the Thom?" She repeated pointing to both of the pictures.

_Who's….who's my Thom?_

"….That one…." I said pointing to the picture with Iggy in it.

"Hmm, not ba—"

"NO! Not him! …..I meant,…..him." I said pointing to the one with Dylan.

"Make up your mind, girl. Who the heck is the One?" Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…." I said slowly smiling, "That's him."

That's exactly when she tried to rip the photo. I almost screamed making my upper body hurt. I yanked the photo out of her hand holding it protectively.

"What's _wrong_ with you?"

"You said he was hurting you, that he already has a girlfriend and etc!" Melissa exclaimed looking a bit hurt.

"Ohh…"

"Well, why do you still like him then?"

"But…he likes me back now." I replied.

_Hopefully…..he did….kiss me…..and even blushed._

"What about all those things you said? Like….him having a girlfriend and you crying over the phone…...?" Melissa asked looking confused.

"…Did I really say all of that?" I asked a grin forming.

She nodded being 100% sure.

I raised my eyebrows smiling, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah…." She said giving me a suspicious look, "Ella, what was really of all of that?"

"Maybe I was…just kidding?" I grinned.

Realization slowly hit her and when it did, she gave me the Look, "Ella Martinez, you are lucky that you are injured. Otherwise I would have chased you around the world and would have whupped you twice as much."

I just grinned. She rolled her eyes, but grinned too. It didn't really matter if it wasn't the entire truth because the new truth was much less painful. My feelings were all jumbled then, but I knew one thing for sure. It wasn't really strong then, but I knew it would develop.

_I kinda really do like Dylan…._

"No wonder you had an A+ in drama. You're really good at acting." Melissa grinned.

"Yeah…..I guess."

I really hoped I could tell Melissa the entire truth one day. I really hoped. I didn't exactly like not telling the entire truth to my best friend.

"Dude, when is he coming back?"

"Why you ask?"

"So I can give him tips on how to tolerate you. It is kinda hard." She laughed while I just stuck my tongue out at her.

_To be honest, Mel, I don't really know when he was coming back._ _But I really hope it's soon cuz I will…kinda miss him._

"You must be missing him, huh? Cheeseball." Melissa giggled.

I just sighed, "Yeah….it's like my middle name, y'know. Ella Cheeseball Martinez. Has a ring to it, doesn't it?" I laughed with her.

It just felt good to laugh after all those days.

* * *

**Ivy POV**

"Holy sh!t, J.J…..It looks like a massacre." I gasped trying to push away the guards to look at the scene.

I got a full glimpse of it until this policeman pushed me away. The place had blood all over the place. This brick-wall collapsed having blood splattered all over it.

"Good god." James murmured holding my hand taking me away from there.

Through the small spaces between the bodies, one thing caught my eye. Gigantic feathers covered the entire place. I widened my eyes.

"James! There were Erasers!" I exclaimed.

"I know….." He muttered cursing beneath his breath.

"…All that blood….." I said with horror, "_Are those Isa's and her group's_?"

James gave me a fearful look, "I think so….."

I tried to take a deep breath, "….I hope they're okay…..oh god, please make them be okay."

James squeezed my hand, "Don't worry, Ivy. I bet Isa can kick butt better than you, so she'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll have her down before you can count."

"Sure, but judging how that little blondie could be so strong, think about Isa. She could be a very nice person when you see her, but she can be a total bada$$ when she wants to be." J.J shrugged.

I don't like to admit it, but I hate it when James talked about other girls. It pissed me off. I was kinda a overprotective girlfriend, but I didn't want to show it. And to mention the fact that he's saying another girl is better than me, that's totally not helping. It helped me increase the urge to punch in him in the face though.

"Oh shut up. She must be one of those pretty girls who are like 'O.M.G. I broke a nail!'" I said rolling my eyes.

"I dunno…" J.J shrugged.

"I wonder how it feels to be…attractive." I sighed sitting down at a table in a café.

"You would know that perfectly well." James winked grinning.

I turned pink, "No, I don't."

"Y'know something? You're literally calling yourself pretty when you call Isa pretty."

"Well, duh. She does have my face." I snickered.

J.J. just groaned, "What is up with you girls? One minute, you're depressed, jealous, and then cocky. I can't keep up with the moodswings."

I just laughed giving him a peck on the cheek.

"So are we gonna try to search for Isa?" I asked him.

He was still dazed by the kiss (Think how dazed he'll get if it was on the lips). I had that amazing effect on him, "Yeah,….I mean we already know the neighborhood. We'll just run by later."

I nodded suddenly feeling alert, "I don't know, J, I just feel like…..those mutants are following us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"They end up wherever we are….do you think that they might be…."

"Watching us?" James said for me, "I…..I don't know, Ivy. But if they were, they would have caught up by now."

"I don't think they're that stupid, J." I said feeling fear form at the bottom of my stomach.

"…..I'll get some coffee for us, 'kay?" James said getting up and throwing his hood on.

The police were still searching for us after the accident. We didn't want to take any risk. I pushed all thoughts away from my head and tried to relax. The country music they kept was surprisingly helpful. I kept my head slightly down and watched the news channel on the TV. I yawned as the TV launched into this quick interview with a celebrity that was gonna leave to Barcelona. She kept yakking on and on about how grateful she was that I almost considered just sleeping. But I had nothing better to do, so I just kept watching.

"Two coffees have arrived." James said sitting down next to me.

"Oh good, cuz I just felt like sleeping." I said grabbing the drink and chugging it down.

"I swear, you eat like you never saw food before." J said just blinking at me.

"You should be talking, J." I laughed brushing off some crumbs on his lips.

He just turned pink. I turned back to the TV sipping the hot drink. I almost looked away until a shiny thing caught my eye. I looked at the TV and almost dropped the hot drink on James' hand. A female figure was in the background facing behind. But she just looked _so _familiar. She had a slightly-long, black pixie hair and was wearing a green shirt. My head started hurting as pictures floating around in my head.

_Why do I feel like I know this girl?_

"Ivy, you okay?" James exclaimed.

"J…..that girl…" I said pointing at the TV.

People started staring at us. Right then in the TV, a tall, African-American girl next to that girl screamed, "VIRGINIA, HERE WE COME!" Even the interviewer stopped and that girl turned red while the black-haired girl just laughed. She then turned around and it felt like a full-blown headache when I saw her.

"That's…..that has to be Isa." I whispered.

"That means…..sh!t, they're leaving." James said getting up, "Let's go, Ivy."

I don't know why, but I hesitated. I just saw the girl and now…

_But what will happen after I meet her? What do we do?_

James held out his hand and smiled, "Come on, Ivy."

I smiled back and took his hand, "Beat you to the airport."

"Loser buys food." He grinned as we both took off in a hidden place.

We ascended into the sky so high and dashed off to the airport. We raced to the gate and once we got there, a security guard stopped us.

"Stop! Do you have your boarding ticke…."

I tuned the guy out and craned my neck for the girl I've been searching for 6 months. I spotted her going inside the plane and almost pushed the security guard.

"_Excuse ma'am_!" The security guard yelled.

I sighed and just focused at the man. Right then, a big grin filled up his face.

"Can I go in now?" I asked exasperated.

"_Of course, ma'am_!" He laughed.

I sighed and just walked past the guy with James following me.

"I still find that _very_ creepy."

"Oh please, it's not that creepy." I said popping my earrings into my extra holes.

"What exactly do you do to them?" James asked walking hurriedly with me through the tunnel.

My heart was racing. I was gonna meet the girl that I was searching for. The one…..who has my freaking original body. I was so hyped up that I didn't notice James repeated his question.

"Oh! Right….um….I kinda researched about it. I just look at the person and send electrical signals to his brain creating this chemical thingy to make him very, very happy."

James just blinked, "I lost you at the signals."

I groaned as I simplified it, "I make his brain happy letting me get my way through things."

"That makes sense." James nodded.

I get to the plane and almost had a panic attack when I put my foot inside. The flight attendant gave me a 100-watt smile as I entered. I gave her an awkward smile and carried on. My heart was beating so fast with every step I took.

_Where is that girl?_

"Ma'am?"

I turned around to see the flight attendant.

"You have to take yours seat right now. We are taking off anytime now." She continued nodding at James and I.

"Well, you see, my fami—"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you would have to sit here for the remainder of the flight." The lady said _shoving_ us into the seat.

"But—"

The announcements then came on about the details of the flight and the flight attendant left. I just sighed.

"It's okay," James reassured, "At least we're on the same plane as her. We can just find out later."

My entire body was shaky as I knew that she and I were on the same plane as us. To be honest, I wasn't ready to face her. I kinda felt relieved as we had to sit down instead of going to her. I didn't like drama and problems to happen. And…..the problem was that….I didn't even know what to do after I meet her. Heck,….I didn't even know the girl.

_Who knows, she might have even been happy with that body….._

James then squeezed my hand making me feel somewhat better.

"How about you sleep, Ivy? You might feel better."

"What if she—"

"Shhhh…just go to sleep." James said giving me a reassuring smile.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

_Please...tell me there's a way to go back to my original body…please._

And so I just slept there with my head on James' shoulder.

For the first time after 6 months, I felt completely, utterly relieved.

* * *

Soo…..HOW DO YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER? Please review :) My goal is 530 reviews :D


	73. Be Careful

Hey guys! :D Please don't kill me! I haven't updated in a long, long, long time (I'm sorry~!) And ZOMG, how the heck did I get till 575 reviews in just a month? I love you guys! XD Anyway, I have a GREAT excuse why I didn't update in so long. I have 11 end-of-the-year tests to take (I finished only three so far T.T) and my mom swore to kick my butt if I didn't study. You know moms :P Anyway, I hope you like this chapter because it's kinda...different. For e.g., an old (not as in age) character will be introduced in a very, very different angle, emotions fly around like everyone is on PMS (xD), a villain will come back (hope you guys remember him!), and other crap happens. It's a busy chapter. And for all of you who were hoping to see Isa in her original body in this chapter, SORRY. But that's coming up, so don't worry! So just keep calm and read on :D

(REALLY, REALLY, REALLY) Thanks:

Fax Queen (Thank youuu :D I'm glad you liked the chapter! (Second review) omg, yes, I am gonna do a sequel and I hope you love it :D And omg, you'll see who he'll end up with soon :P I love to make my readers wait! I guess I'm sadistic that way XD (Third review) LOL, I love how you're like "peace out" in the end. And YEAH! I agree! The series are starting to suck and I swear, if JP doesnt put Fax in the last book, there will be war. No joke. (Fourth review) I can't believe FF! They took down equal signs? UGHH (Fifth review) OMG, I'm there with ya, sister! If he screws up the last book, I am so gonna get out my chainsaw! (Sixth and Seventh review) And yes, I agree with you. We have to take everyone down and case WW3 if JP screws up the last book! *evil laugh* And haha, I love your weapon of choice too xD Noxious gas...hmm, I wonder what are the ingredients? ;))

decodeme312 (Thanks for alerting! :D)

Sarah310592 (Thanks for alerting! :DD)

SliverStar121 (LOL, I am so sorry for delaying it, but I shall not delay it any further! You will see in the next chapter ;) And ikr! When Sunny was still alive, he used to love my "GAAAAH!" reaction to whenever sunk his claws into my foot. And haha, I go off subject all the time too, so now worries :P)

sopranokittythegreat (Sweety, you are a choir nerd xD I used to be in Orchestra :D And zomg, those are such good ratings! I'm proud of ya :) (Second review) Okay, just by reading this review, I feel FOREVER ALONE. Does that guy really do that? Talk about being a Dylan! And wow, he had a good voice, huh? ;) And whoa, "Stay beautiful"? Well, it's kinda creepy and kinda sweet at the same time. I don't know how that is possible, but it just is. Anyway, just try to make friends with him first before you jump into a relationship. And yeah, I'm pretty sure he can handle you cuz you're really sweet and stuff. I mean, I love the hyperness trait in people so I guess that's just me :D (Third review) YES, I am gonna make a sequel and I hope everyone loves it :D I'm happy that you are excited xD (Fourth review) You'll find about Will's age in this chapter :D And haha, I've been considering that idea. You'll never know what's gonna happen in this story :P And yes! *Proceeds to whack with textbook* xD (Fifth review) Yes, ikr, I was thinking he's gonna end up Forever Alone too XD And yes, Jeb has one nasty mind right there. Phew, thank god he ain't my daddy. (Sixth review) Awww, thanks for saying my personality is sweet :) My friends would disagree tho, they just wish I can shut up for more than a minute XD (Seventh review) Awww, you didnt even have the chance to say good-bye? That's so...sad. *Sobs and uses all the tissues* (Eighth Review) I don't mind cursing, but omg, they removed equal signs? How could they? (Ninth review) Holy fudge, they really did take them down! And lol, I caused myself a nosebleed by screaming too loud xD (Tenth review) LOL, "Sir Patticakes"? Man, I love my reviewers xD And I'm there with ya with the torturing part *evil smirk* (Eleventh review) By reading this review, I can (without any doubt) say that you are one scary human being. Holy fudge, are you a army sergeant with those tactics? Anyway, I SUPPORT THEE! BRING ON THE TANKS AND THE CHAINSAWS! THIS. IS. THEMAXIMUMRIDEFANBASE! xD OMG, I love bazookas too XD and god, if Sir Patticakes did read all of this, he'll have heart attack X) And omg, I love to rant too! That's the reason why my cousin bought heavy, sound-blocking headphones XD And haha, ur sister is funny :P And yes, I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I won't ever do that again!)

Kmhooning (Thanks for alerting and favoriting me :DDD)

ixdookiie (Aww, thanks for reading my story first! :D You're too sweet . And lol, I know right. They do keep getting hurt xD As I said, I'm a very sadistic person :P and no...I have 8 exams left UGHHH, I hate studying!)

BloodOfTheSky (Thanks for alerting! :))

Him111 (Thanks for favoriting and alerting! :D And awwwwwwww, your review is sooo sweet. I love it when people compare me to JP. It's the biggest compliment I can get! :D Thank you~! And yes, I am interested and will PM you later :))

BlackVenom (OMG, hahaha, did I really do that? If so, I'm sorry for your quiz X.X And yay, now I'm controlling AND a pyschomaniac, WHOOPEE :D And thanks for favoriting and alerting~! (Second review) Thanks for loving my story! :D)

Hazelnut Tre (Awww, THANK YOU! I am so gonna publish this story (when it's finally gonna be done :P) And when I do, you'll be the first I'll tell :P)

vilite246( Tell me about it xD I'm such a couple-y person :P Oh yah, I think I got Nudge a potential recruit, but I'm not so sure X) Thanks for reading!)

CaTaStRoPhIcEnTiTy (You. Make. Me. Feel. Like. The. Top. Of. The. World. You're sooo sweet, I could practically squeal :D And I'm sooo happy that I'm such an inspiration to you. I'm really happy for that :) Thank you for making my day with your reviews :D And yes, I like those names. They sound cool esp. Jayce :) I'm sad that your stories got taken down, but I'm eagerly waiting for the new one. You betta post it soon ;) (Second review) WOW, that sounded like a lot of fun :D I'm not really a dresser, but it feels nice to be in a dress once in a while! And whoa, cool name you got there :D Thank god I updated cuz now I can read your story!)

Number1Stefanfan (Hahaha, I'm glad you liked the fluffiness :) Thanks for reading~!)

Turtlezz4eva (Thanks! :D And yes, I did reach my goal till like 575. You guys are amazing! :D)

MayonakaGirl14 (And yes, I did watch the Hunger Games! I was practically hyper during the entire movie. I loved the cave scene! :D I think it was Rue too, I'm not really sure :/ AND zomg, yay! Another Skillet fan! I swear, they're everywhere! That song is cool, I personally love 'Monster' :D And yes, I used to have a thing until high school hit me :/ After that happened, I never really had the time. I remember me obsessing over Sora xD And YES, MA'AM, I shall! XD)

Pennycat11 (Yaaaaay~! Everyone are saying they loved Gazzy's POV :DD I had a lot of fun writing that XD And lol "Iga"? That's cute :) And I'm so sorry for updating so late! I'll try to never do that again! And haha, I like your weapon of choice XD I personally love knives. MUAHAHAHA. And sorry for not updating sooner!)

Flygrrl (YESH, I knew you would be happy with Della xD And hahaha, you will see soon enough if they do meet :P)

* * *

**Isa POV**

_Why do I feel so...jumpy? So...restless?_

* * *

**Scientist POV**

"Virginia, eh? ...Interesting..." I chuckled to myself as I grabbed the remote.

"Boss, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? It has so many risks. It could possibly injure the Subject's neurons causing failure i-"

"Are you questioning my ability to control, Tim?"

He turned slightly pale, "...No...sir."

"Good, then there shall be no problem." I said giving him a smile.

"Sir-"

"We have come so far! Are you thinking I will spare that girl? If you are, then you are wrong! I will never forget what that girl's mother did to me!" I exclaimed making Tim wince.

Then he quietly said, "Fine."

"Now hand me the files."

Tim handed the files and I skimmed through them to make sure my plan will go perfectly fine.

Chip is located on the left corner...frontal lobe...

"Good, everything will go accordingly." I nodded walking over to the computers.

Tim turned the systems on making every machine in the room almost vibrate. I found the application and then nodded to Tim.

"Find the chip. Find out the exact location. No mistakes. Do not try to do anything further without my instruction."

Tim just nodded typing away at the computer. I fanned my face with folders as I walked over to Melinda.

"Status?"

"Ivy, sleeping. James, sleeping. Isa, unknown and not in field of vision."

I looked at the screen and saw the interior of the airplane.

"I still find it quite amazing that we can see what she can see, but she can't see what we see." Melinda stated writing something on her pad.

"Report to me the minute- no, second the two are within 50 feet of each other."

Melinda nodded, "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir...sorry."

"That's what I thought." I said walking back to the room with Tim.

"Found it." He said magnifying the screen.

"Perfect. Now do as I say, alright..." I said with my lips curling into a smile.

* * *

**Ivy POV**

"I….I wish I didn't say that." I said resting my head against the seat.

"What?" James murmured giving me a sweet peck on the cheek.

"….I called her a 'b!tch' when she first saw me….now she must think I'm a monster just like them…dang it, why did I say that?"

"You were on PMS?" James suggested and he laughed when I rolled my eyes.

"No seriously…." I murmured resting my head on his shoulder. His pine scent helped me calm down a little.

"Well,…you changed. So let's just hope." James said giving me a reassuring smile.

Sometimes I just love this guy…

"Flight 435 has just landed. Please assemble your luggage and use the exit near to the pilot. Thank you for riding Flight 435." The announcer said making me spring out of my seat.

I searched the crowd for the girl, but didn't see her. I nearly stood on my seat to search for her until James nudged me to the aisle.

"You'll find her soon. She must have already left the airplane." He whispered.

I nodded leaving the airplane giving the smiling attendant a nod. I searched the crowd as we walked inside. And that's exactly when I saw the dark-haired girl. Smiling as she talked to a little blonde girl with a humongous teddy bear.

Wait….isn't that—

"That's the little chick we fought." James whispered.

I smiled, "Bingo."

My legs just automatically started walking like they know I should go to that girl. And with every step that I walked closer to the girl, I felt my body get heavier and my mind getting so tensed. Even my breath seemed irregular.

Come on, Ivy. You just gotta go up to that girl and figure a way out. Well, we can do the latter part if I can even get to her without feeling like utter sh!t.

"Hurry, girl." James smiled and I just turned around and nodded.

This is it, Ivy.

Have you ever played a game and was so close to winning that you could almost feel it? And then…someone just wins it making you feel like a complete loser. Sad thing was that…I wasn't the winner…quite the opposite, actually. I thought….I had all the control….ha, not even that. I was the loser and having to go against a winner like that, I'll always be the loser. Always.

* * *

**Scientist POV**

"On the count of three…" I nodded to Melinda who pulled out the timer on the screen.

I looked at the video and just laughed on how pumped up this Ivy girl was. How she thought that she could possibly change bodies back and I would have no clue about it. Well that was where she was wrong. Nothing, nothing will go past me without my knowledge.

"How cute, the girl actually thinks she can finally win…How sad." Tim chuckled.

"I agree." Melinda chuckled under her breath.

"Subject Ivy is within 40 feet of Subject Isa. Time should be set now." Tim pointed out and Melinda clicked on the 'Start'.

Every second, it felt like a minute. And right after those three seconds, Subject Ivy is going to be very confused….very confused. Harsh defeat will appear in those teary eyes and I will devour them. I would laugh as I would win once again. I would laugh as distance will separate both of them once again. Until later…

2

Tim's breath was sucked in while Melinda look anxious. I just held my head high smiling.

1

Good-bye, hopes.

* * *

**Ivy POV**

Everything stopped. Absolutely. Everything. Suddenly I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear the chatter or feel the clothes on my skin. Just like that. I felt no warmth in my chest...as if my heart just stopped pumping. I felt like there should have been pain, but I didn't feel anything. And like a pair of dominoes, I fell to the ground crumbling. My vision blurred. I think I tried to grab onto something, but failed making James rush to my side. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I just knew it was my name.

_Why did I keep failing?_

Before my eyes closed on me, I saw a crowd form around me and a bunch of security guards came. My eyes scanned desperately to see if Isa was there.

_Oh please, please, be there..._

Despite losing all my sense of feel, I could tell tears were running down on my cheeks. Not because I collapsed, but because I was the loser in the game. Again. I knew that no matter how close I got to Isa, there always would be a barrier. But I still tried. Why? Well, that's cuz I was a big idiot. All because I'm a big idiot. I wanted to cry, but nothing came out of my mouth. I wanted to break down crying in James' lap like a little child, but before I could do anything, I blacked out.

_Why do I have to go through this?_

* * *

**Isa POV**

"Max, something happened." I said nodding to the big crowd forming.

"Oh my." Max said rushing to the crowd, but then got blocked by the security guards.

"Sorry, ma'am, but everything is alright now." He said with cold eyes.

"Then let her see it for herself." I said to the security guard.

"Please, ma'am." The security guard said almost shoving us away.

"Weirdo, what could hurt." Max huffed.

"Let's go." Jeb nodded.

"Are you sure...?" I asked still looking back at the crowd.

...Maybe if I shoved my way through the security guard, things would have been so much different. If I just...looked once, everything could have changed. In just a single moment. ...Even now,...I regret not moving through the crowd and seeing what happened. I didn't have to go through all those things that happened later on. I still regret it. It's just so amazing how one decision can change your life so much. But it's also very scary. I cannot imagine how much my life would be changed if I decided to go back and look at what happened.

Angel tugged on my sleeve, "Isa...are you sure we should leave? I dunno...I feel weird."

I just smiled, "I'm pretty sure everything is fine, sweety. Whoever it is, they're gonna be fine."

"No it's not that..." Angel murmured and then looking away.

But me being the foolish one then, I didn't realize the weird look on Angel's face. I even had a weird feeling then, but I shook it off. Why...why did I shake it off when it was so necessary? I then closed my eyes and just followed Max out of the airport leaving behind the one thing I've been searching for.

AT THE HOUSE.

"Omg, there's a pool!" Nudge squealed at the top of her lungs.

"Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, please...I'm not planning to turn deaf at 15." Iggy said rolling his eyes.

Nudge just stuck out her tongue out at him and then squealed right in his ear again, "Is that a pool?"

"Cya." Max said dropping the suitcases and running to the pool.

She happened to drop the suitcases on Fang's foot making Fang glare at her. She (obviously) didn't care though.

"I'm going with her." I said handing my bags to Iggy.

"And what am I supposed to do with these?" He said taking the bags anyway.

"Throw a party." I said evenly making him give me a flat look.

* * *

**Iggy POV**

"Oh I'll throw a party alright." I muttered watching her go to the pool.

"Hey, Jeb," I called before he left.

"Yes, Iggy?"

"What are all those cameras set up in the house?" I asked.

"I installed those before you came. They are there so no one can barge in. It is for your protection." He replied.

"So who has the controls?" Gazzy asked.

"That would be me. No worries, I won't check on you 24/7, but will occasionally." Jeb assured.

"So we can't control them?" I asked.

"Well...you could. But I won't allow you. And plus you can't anyway." Jeb smiled almost about to leave.

I stopped him again, "Wait...why can't we?"

"Well, you don't know the password. Anyway, good-bye. Be safe!" Jeb waved as he left.

I smiled, "And that's what you think."

I looked at Gazzy and we both grinned.

"I know that grin, Iggy. What are you gonna do?" Dylan asked.

"We're gonna hack into the system." I replied nonchalantly as I went upstairs.

"But why?"

"Because, Mr. Perfect, we can spy on the girls." I answered.

"Why do you wanna do that? And stop calling me that." Mr. Obvious asked.

I just sighed as I entered my room, "Well, Mr. Perfect, it's fun."

_Which you, sir, need to learn how to._

"Ig, there's a security camera located right near the pool. It's a great spot." Gazzy nodded.

"Perfect." I said getting out my laptop.

I hacked into Jeb's wi-fi and then his files. I found the software and a window popped up asking for the password. I hacked into that part of the system and within minutes, I got into the security system. Dylan's mouth just dropped open.

"And that's how you hack." I grinned.

"Aren't you a pyro? What's up with the hacking?" Dylan asked.

"I major in both."

Fang then appeared at the doorway, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Gazzy grinned.

"Hacked into the security system?" Fang just sighed.

"Congratulations, you won a million dollars." I chuckled.

"They're spying on the girls." Dylan informed.

"Really?" Fang smirked as he sat next to me, "Interesting..."

I popped open security camera #5 and right there, the girls were sitting down.

"Let the spying begin." I grinned.

Right then, in the camera, someone yelled, "Cowabunga!"

It was Angel and she splashed into the pool while giggling. Water splashed everywhere including the camera leaving a wet blob on the right corner.

"AUGH!" Nudge exclaimed almost jumping a mile and then whined, " I was trying to get some sleep, Ange."

"Oh chill, it's a little water." Max said adjusting her capris sitting down on the beach chair.

I then nudged Fang who just rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys...,"Angel said, "Where's Isa?"

That made everyone sit upright.

_...Isa did enter the house...right?_

"I think I saw her- AHHH!" Nudge started to say, but then screamed at the top of her lungs.

_What the hell?_

We then heard loud laughter in the background. Isa then appeared on the camera. Red and rolling on the ground. Laughing her butt off.

"That was so good." She cracked up.

I had to grin.

"You scared me so much! I even spilled my lemonade." Nudge pouted.

Isa then got up and sat on the beach chair, "Sorry, I didn't think you would flip out that bad."

"You're saying that to the biggest spazz in the flock." Max grinned.

"You would do the same, Max. You hate it when Fang creeps up on you." Angel giggled putting her head out of the water.

"That's cuz he scares the crap out of you. Literally!" Max exclaimed.

Fang just rolled his eyes, "What? I'm not allowed to breathe now?"

"Literally?" Angel asked giving Max a flat look.

"Ew no, that's gross, Angel."

"He doesn't really do that to me." Isa shrugged.

"That's cuz you're his itty, bitty sister." Max said rolling her eyes.

"So? He got mad at me once."

"Like when?"

"Um...well, the time when I accidentally switched his shampoo with Dylan's."

"OH MY GOD, I am never going to forget. I never thought Fang would look so much like a poodle." Max laughed.

Fang scowled as the guys cracked up.

"Besides, the main fact is somebody being jeeaaaaaloous." Nudge giggled.

"I'm not jealous of Isa. Or anyone!" Max exclaimed.

"What about Briigiiid?" Angel smirked.

Max just scowled.

"Brigid?" Fang repeated.

"I'm not jealous of her." Max dismissed.

Angel raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah, besides, what does she have that I don't?"

"Exactly." Nudge chirped.

"I'm smarter-"

"Graduated high school when she was 12." Angel sighed.

"Well...I'm cooler-"

"She knows a lot of stuff about science."

"I'm nicer-"

"Really?" Angel said giving Max a flat look.

"I'm..." Max tried to say, but she quieted.

"Aw shush, Angel." Nudge said patting Max on the back.

"Well, Max is stronger." Isa then spoke up, "I bet Max can kick more butt than she ever can. I bet the only moves she knows is 'papercut' from her 2-inch binder."

Max laughed, "...You're right. Holy crap, you're right! Take that, Brigid! I know Max Kwon Do over here!" Max exclaimed standing on her beach chair.

"Max Kwon Do? Really?" Fang said, but I could tell he was amused.

"I thought someone wasn't jealous." Angel then muttered.

Max then sat down again and snorted, "I'm not."

Isa grinned, "You don't have to worry about Brigid anyway."

"Wait...why?" Max asked.

Angel and Isa then exchanged looks and groaned.

"Oh god...I can't even...He's just so-"

"Cheesy." Angel completed for Isa.

"Cheesy?" We all repeated.

Fang just turned pink and started glaring at the screen.

"His thoughts...ohmygod, it's like eating all the cheeses in the world. Like his mind only circles one thing in this whole wide world: YOU." Isa nodded to Max.

That did it. Fang turned red and we laughed.

"I'm going to kill her." Fang muttered under his breath.

"Max this, Max that." Angel continued.

"You don't even have to read minds to figure that out." Nudge added.

"Yeah right." Max said rolling her eyes, but I still heard that hopeful, omg-I'm-about-to-scream-are-you-serious tone in her voice.

"'Did she dye her hair brown? Well, it's not red, but it still looks so good.'" Isa dramatically imitated.

Judging by Fang's look then, I could tell Isa would be on her deathbed this evening.

"Oh please, Isa, like Iggy's cheesiness isn't more. Is it or not?" Nudge then brought up.

Isa turned pink and abruptly got up, "Well, I think I should go get that lemonade that you spilled. I think there are more in the fridge. You should totally try som"

"Trying to escape, huh?" Max said grabbing Isa, "Now answer the question."

Isa exhaled and sat down, "Well...not really..."

_Exxxcccuuuuusee me, who sang that ridiculous song for you when you got mad?_

"Really?" Nudge asked.

"Well, I can't read his mind. He always blocks me."

"Probably due to his perverted thoughts about you." Max snorted while drinking some water.

"The only person who probably doesn't have any weird thoughts is Dylan." Isa laughed.

"True that!" Nudge cheered.

We just glared at the guy who just smirked, "I know I'm awesome."

"Whatever, Mr. Perfect." I said rolling my eyes.

Right then, Nudge jumped into the pool.

She was laughing as she rose up, "That was so fun! Come you guys!"

"Let's go." Isa said tugging on Max's hand like a little girl.

"It's okay, you can go." Max said shaking her head.

"Pleeassseee." Nudge asked giving Max a puppy-dog face.

"Not working. I am OVER puppy-dog faces. I'm immune to 'em." Max proudly said.

"Pleeeeeeeassse." Isa then asked with her own puppy-dog face.

"Dang it." Max muttered looking away.

_I understand too, Max, I hate that look from Isa too..._

"Let's jump in together." Isa grinned.

They both stood over the pool and I noticed something weird about Isa.

_Why is she so...excited?_

I then saw Isa have a smug smile on her face for a nanosecond and I just sighed.

"Guys...what is Isa gonna do?" Gazzy asked slowly.

"One...two...thr-" Isa counted, but before she said three, she _pushed_ Max into the pool.

Us guys just sat there gaping along with the girls. Well, except for Isa cuz she was laughing her butt off. Max came back sputtering with her hair all wet. I noticed the gills on her neck helped her.

"Ohmygod, what the hell was that?" She exclaimed coughing.

Isa was too busy laughing to answer.

Max then kept her hands on her hips and looked at Nudge, "Nudge? Please do the honors."

"Yes, ma'am." Nudge grinned then holding up her hands.

The magnetic force was so strong that the camera even shook. It then attracted Isa's metal bracelet pulling her headfirst into the pool.

She came back up coughing even more than Max (cuz she didn't have the gills), "Remind me to never trick you again."

The rest of the girls laughed. Angel and Nudge then got out of the pool along with even Isa and Max. I almost closed the window until I saw something move. The camera then turned to a person. Angel.

"Hey guys~!" She grinned waving to the camera, "I know you guys are looking through this."

_...Sh!t._

"How...?" Dylan wondered.

"In case if you're wondering, Gazzy's mind is like a siren. And to think you guys are so smart enough to close your window." She giggled. Not like a seven-year old giggle, but an evil maniac giggle.

_Oh._

Angel giggled again and this time, she covered up the camera.

We then heard her say, "I can't believe Isa didn't even notice."

When I closed the laptop, Gazzy asked, "Is it just me or does my sister scare you guys too?"

"You're not the only one." I muttered leaving the room.

_So is that what girls talk about when they're in groups? ...WOW..._

I went to the kitchen pulling out some ice-cream until someone slugged me on the arm. HARD. I cursed loudly and then looked to see who it was. Max (of course).

"What was that for?" I exclaimed.

"For spying on us." She said taking the ice-cream and nodded to Angel.

Angel just smiled.

"One day, just one day, I'm gonna the function of this arm and it will be your fault." I said giving her the Look.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll still live." Max said eating the ice-cream right out of the container.

"But why punch only me? The other guys watched too!" I whined rubbing my (red!) arm.

Max stopped in her tracks, "...What? _All the guys_? Is...Fang included?"

"I'm pretty sure he's a guy."

Max turned pink and her mouth dropped open, "So he heard..."

"Everything?" I smirked, "Well, yes, he did. 'I'm not jealous of Brigid'"

Her reply...was another punch on the arm. In the same area. She then walked away leaving me on the ground. Convulsing. Well, no...I wasn't on the ground or even...convulsing. Just in pain. A lot of it.

_Me and my big mouth..._

* * *

**Max POV**

_Did he really hear...everything?_

My answer was standing at my doorway. With a smug look on his face.

_Oh god..._

"Move." I muttered trying to get past him.

He didn't budge and he still had the smug smile on his face.

_Is it normal to feel like smacking him?_

"No." He simply replied.

I just groaned and ducked my way into the room. I started drying my hair with a towel.

He just chuckled, "I don't get why you're jealous of Brigid."

_Why would you? I mean, it's not like you spend hours with her talking about anything...Besides, I'm not jealous._

"I'm not jealous." I said rolling my eyes.

He leaned on the doorway, "I mean, that's like saying a lion is jealous of a mouse."

He then left making me sit there.

_What does he mean...by that?_

"...Did he compliment...me?" I asked myself as I closed the door.

I then heard someone lean on the doorway, "You could say that."

I relaxed when I heard his voice.

"Thanks." I smiled so thankful he couldn't see my face.

There was no response.

"Love you." I heard him say.

I turned red till the roots of my hair.

"Me too." I muttered turning redder.

I heard him chuckle and I heard his footsteps walking away. I covered my mouth cuz I felt like screaming.

_I can't believe I just...wow..._

I then smiled like an idiot. After all that crazy, cheesy (Isa was right! He is cheesy!) stuff, I started exploring my room. It was pretty neat. It had a big bed, a dresser, a closet, and even a big mirror. I almost missed it, but I noticed something on the mirror's edge. It had a lid-like thing on the top and this hole. I slowly kept my hand through it and the lid popped up. I gasped. But not at the secret compartment, but what was in it. Inside that very compartment, there laid a black gun. Along with that, there was a letter.

It read,

Dear Max,

I don't know when you will find out this secret place, but now that you have, you must have also seen the content inside of it. In case if you're wondering, it is real. This real gun has 4 bullets, so...use it wisely. I provided this for your safety. If anyone tries to attack you while in this house, shoot him/her. Notice I didn't say kill him/her, just shoot. Last, but not least...be careful, Max. Though you may not return it, I really do adore you. Take care of the flock as always.

-Jeb Batchelder.

I wiped away the sweat on my forehead.

_A gun..._

I picked up the gun and the first thing I thought was that it was very heavy. It fit nicely in my hands, as if it was made for me. My fingers shook (it is a freakin' gun!) as I held it. I held it high in the air and almost dropped it when I saw myself in the mirror. First thought that came to me?

_Holy shiz, I look like Angelina Jolie from Tomb Raider._

I set the gun down in its compartment and closed it sighing. Seeing that gun gave me the shivers. I never actually held a gun or even really had one. My hands were my guns in any fight and now I got a real gun.

_Let's hope I never have to use it though..._

* * *

**Ivy POV**

I wake up in a gray room with an oxygen mask and an IV hooked up to me. I blinked a couple of times and sighed feeling the condensation droplets on my oxygen mask. I slowly turned my head to see James sleeping in a tattered chair. I looked around to see that the room was near to destoryed with the wall paint chipping off. Even the floor had holes in them.

"Ivy?"

I turned my head again to see James had woken up. He then rushed to me.

"Ivy...you're awake...how are you feeling?"

I nodded feeling so happy I could see his face.

"Ivy...what happened back there?" He asked.

I slowly took off my oxygen mask, "I...Someone must have...pressed the 'shutdown' button on my life..."

James then hugged me, "No, don't say that...and hey, why are you crying?"

"I am?" I asked lifting my weak hand to feel my face.

It was wet with dirt-filled tears.

"I'm really...really...tired, James. I really am. So tired of running...and trying to...find her. I'm done, James, I really am...Do you know how close we were? So...close. And...I...lost...again."

I felt new tears well up in my eyes.

"No, don't say that...that's not the Ivy I know. She'll kick everyone's a$$ for all she cares." He said releasing the hug.

I laughed weakly, "No, James...I just...I want to take a break...I just feel so...contained..."

James gave me a sad look, "Okay...we can do that."

He hugged me again. Right then, I cried and cried. And this time he didn't let go. He stayed right there. And I was just so grateful for that.

* * *

**Scientist POV**

"NO!" I screamed at the camera, "NO, NO, NOO!"

Tim and Melinda just stood there frozen.

I punched the screen making glass fly everywhere and I screamed, "NO, this can't be possible!"

"Boss-"

"Why?" I screamed cutting off Tim, "Why the f*** would you do that?"

"Do what, sir?" Tim exclaimed.

"Shut down her brain?" I screamed knocking down everything.

"Boss..." Tim tried to say, "You told me so..."

"And now she won't search for the f***ing girl!" I yelled smacking him.

Blood fell from Tim's lips, but he didn't do anything. He just stood there like a little boy just getting punished by his mom. I sat down in my chair tapping my foot to the rythm of the fan.

"Sir..." Melinda piped up.

"What?" I snapped.

vcccc"I know someone...who can help us...He can be a great help." Melinda explained.

I looked up and smiled a toothy smile, "Call him."

* * *

**Isa POV ( 10:00 PM)**

I woke up to a blood-curdling scream. And then I heard a loud BOOM.I pushed away my covers and ran to the hallway seeing the rest of the flock's scared looks. I rushed to the source of the scream: Nudge's room. I ran to that room to see a wide-eyed, heavily breathing Nudge who was being cradled in Max's arms.

"What happened, Nudge?" Max asked in a steady voice.

Nudge was shaking when she explained, "Someone...tried to climb to my window...and then I heard a boom...that person tried to-"

"Where are they?" Max abruptly asked.

"I dunno...I think the pool-"

That was enough for Max to sprint out of there. I followed her to meet the pouring rain outside. The flock came outside and we searched for the person, but we didn't see anyone. It was too dark and the dim streetlights didn't provide enough light. Along with the rain, it made everything hard to see. But just then I saw something. It made me almost fall to the ground.

"MAX!" I exclaimed.

She whipped her head around, "What?"

"Look at the pool..." I just whispered.

In the pool, there lied a dead body. Blood was floating around in the pool giving off a horrible stench.

"Oh my god..." Max said crouching down.

The face was covered by a mask and the body was too far away from reach. I could tell it was a female though. Her pale, life-less hands were smashed. Her entire body looked like it had a brawl with King Kong. Before we could find out who she was, a long shadow appeared. I turned around and saw a tall, buff figure.

_Who...is that?_

Every step the person made was loud as it echoed though the puddle. Before I could say anything, the person moaned. It then fell making a crashing sound into the water. It then roared and my eyes widened at that sound. I then started to run to the figure, but Max stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"Max...that's Will!" I said trying to release her grip.

She ran with me and when I got to the figure, I almost gasped. It was Will, but he was in Eraser form. He had gashes everywhere and blood flowed endlessly at the side of his head. He also had a bullet hole on his right shoulder.

"Ohmygod..." Max murmured.

"Help me...I'll explain everything later." I begged and Max nodded.

Before we picked him up, Will started to transform. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, he was back to a human. His clothes were ripped and were almost rags. The gashes were wider and the bullet hole started to bleed even more. The blood mixed in with the water making the smell unbearable. Max and I picked him up and ran to the house. The rest of the flock was inside and they had the dead woman on the table. I then gently laid Will on the ground.

"Isa...what's happening?" Nudge asked and she had a scared look on her face.

"I...I dunno...Someone, get a first-aid kit." I asked desperately.

Just then, Jeb rushed inside the house. He was drenching wet, but he didn't seem to care.

"Everyone, stay clear of this room. Go outside." He said arriving with a black suitcase.

He pushed us out of the room, but I refused to leave.

"Do not worry, Isa, I'll take care of Will." He assured me.

That leaved me surprised as I got pushed outside. I then tried to read his mind, but he just blocked me.

_How does he know...?_

"Isa...who is that guy?" Iggy asked me.

Before I could answer, Max replied for me, "He...he saved Isa. A lot of times...he told her to run away when the Erasers attacked her in the forest."

"But he's an Erase-"

"But he's a good one." I said cutting off Dylan, "He really is."

"I..." Nudge then piped up, "I think he's...good too. He was the one who pushed down that woman who climbed...up my bedroom window."

I nodded quickly.

"You already know this?" Fang asked Max.

"I found them talking to each other...the other time. Isa refused to talk to him, but he kept insisting that he was good..."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Iggy asked me.

"I dunno...he was an Eraser and I thought you guys might...kill him."

"Isa, if Max thinks he's okay and even saves the guy, we would think the same..." Iggy said shaking his head.

Right then, Jeb opened the door.

"Come in." He nodded.

When we went inside, Will wasn't there.

"Sit down...I have a lot of explaining to do." Jeb nodded.

"How do you know Will?" I asked.

"This boy...he came to my house many times...for you, Isa."

"Wait, why?" Max asked.

"He wanted his Eraser DNA to be deleted...so he can talk to you...normally."

"It didn't work,...did it?" Nudge asked.

Jeb shook his head, "No, it didn't...he wanted to appear like a threat to your flock, Max."

Max didn't say anything. She just pursed her lips in thought.

"Why is he protective of Isa?" Fang then asked.

"Because...he thinks of her as an older sister." Jeb replied.

Fang didn't say anything after that.

"Alright, we have to put that aside for now. We have other important matters. Does anyone, _anyone_ know who climbed up to Nudge's bedroom?"

We shook our heads.

"Who did it?" Max said through her teeth, "Tell me."

"I'm afraid I do not know...her face seems unrecognizable."

"Show me her face." Max ordered.

Jeb nodded and led us to the body. He then slowly lifted the mask and I widened my eyes. Nudge almost gasped. It was that blonde woman with a mole on her chin. The one I met on Miranda's ship. The one Max saw as a cashier lady.

"She has an Itex symbol on the inside of her jacket, but I do not recognize her."

"Jeb...it's that woman. The one who knew our identities. She was on your business partner's ship." Max then explained unable to believe it.

Jeb was silent for a minute and then asked, "But...if she didn't kill you then...why now?"

We all were silent.

_So many questions and no answers...why is everything turning upside down?_

* * *

After a while, Will walked into the room. He had bandages wrapped over his head, shoulder and his leg.

"Oh...crap." He said when he saw all of us, "I...It's...I...It's not Isa's fault! I am an Eraser, but I'm a good one. And if you doubt me, I'm sorry. I will leave right now if you want me to, and I'm really sorry. I just wanted to visit Isa and then saw a person climb up that girl's window and thought of saving her and then got hurt in the process and, and, and, and, and now I'm a total stranger in your house and I'm an Eraser- I'M SORRY IF YOU HATE ME! JUST DON'T KILL ME! I'LL LEAVE RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT! I. WANT. TO. LIVE!" He exclaimed.

Despite the situation, Max cracked up.

Will looked confused, "What? You guys don't want to kill me?"

"No, dude, we don't want to kill you." Iggy chuckled.

"Wait, why?"

"Do you _want_ us to kill you?" Dylan asked amused.

"NO! I want to live! But, but, but...don't you guys hate me?"

"No, we don't." Max said rolling her eyes.

"...Great." Will grinned.

"But don't get too comfortable." Max said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am!" Will exclaimed.

"Will, are you okay?" I asked.

He then walked up to me, "Not really, I feel like crap. But it's okay cuz you're safe."

I smiled.

"Hey, that's my line." Iggy laughed.

"And you are?" Will asked, "Oh wait, I know you, you're Isa's boyfriend."

"Quite frank, aren't you Will?" I laughed turning slightly pink.

"Oops, sorry." Will grinned.

"How old are you, kid?" Max asked.

"I'm thirteen and a half. I think."

"That's a pretty big move you did there saving Isa and now even Nudge."Max nodded.

"Tell me about it," Will said rolling his eyes, "She always gets into trouble and I have to keep saving her."

"Excus-"

"I know how that feels, man." Iggy said giving a high-five to Will.

"Guys-"

"I know right." Max and Fang agreed.

"Guys-"

"Magnet to trouble." Dylan sighed.

"Oh shut up, guys." I said rolling my eyes.

The flock laughed.

Will then got serious, "But still...you gotta be careful."

"I know." I replied.

"No, seriously." Iggy added.

"I'm not gonna get hurt, guys. Don't you guys trust me?" I laughed.

Silence was held in the air and I gave everyone a flat look, "Ouch."

"No, Isa, if someone just barged into the house and if Will wasn't there, something could have happened to you." Jeb explained.

Will winked, "I'm a hero."

"Will, by any chance, have you seen another person trying to barge in?" Jeb asked.

"No, sir, I only saw one person and it was this...dead body." Will nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Will nodded.

"Oh yeah, by the way, your sonic scream can kill people. You should use it." He said to Nudge.

Nudge blushed, "Sorry."

"And please, look before you punch someone." He grinned pointing to his nose.

"Oh, sorry!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Anyway, back to the subject, don't get hurt or caught." Jeb warned me.

"Oh chill, Jeb, I won't get caught. I have Max who can do Max Kwon Do. And I really doubt anyone can live with Gazzy's silent gases." I grinned.

"True!" Max laughed.

We laughed. Even with a dead body in front of us, we laughed. I guess we were weird like that. But soon, everything changed in a matter of five months. Everything. Changed. In just five months.

* * *

**Scientist POV (Later around 5 AM)**

"Thank you for helping us, Robert." I nodded to the blank computer-screen.

"My pleasure." The person hissed, "They will be back with your desired information."

"Why don't you show us your face, sir?" Tim asked.

"I prefer not to..." The figure said and then clicked his tongue, "Ah, here comes my favorite, new assassin."

I turned around to see the assassin. I looked at her, but I couldn't really see her face. It was covered with a mask.

"Did you finish the task?" Robert asked and I noticed he had pride in his tone.

The woman nodded and he laughed, "I knew you wouldn't fail! Now where is Laura?"

The assassin shook her head.

Robert just dismissed it, "There wasn't much use for her anyway. Show me the vial."

The woman rummaged through her pockets and then produced a vial with the beautiful liquid in it. I took the vial from her hands and grinned.

"I'm forever in debt. But may I ask, why are you helping me?"

Robert cleared his throat, "I...I want to resolve a conflict with their leader."

I nodded, "And you shall. The shipment will be delivered when?"

I could feel Robert grin, "Give or take 4 months."

"Very well. Until then, goodbye." I nodded and then I turned to the woman.

"And who are you?" Melinda asked.

The woman just unbuttoned her leather coat.

"I asked, 'Who are you?'" Melinda repeated.

The woman then removed her mask pushing her red, wavy hair behind her.

"Dr. Brigid Dwyer," She said a smile curling on her lips, "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Please review :DD Oh and are you guys surprised? I hope you are xD Oh and I was hoping if I can have till 590 review :D AND YESSSSHHHH, Summer 2012 is almost there! :D I'll try my best to update before a month later~~, until then, REVIEW :D


	74. The Slightest Ability

Is it just me or is the 'Guest' crap annoying you too? I do not want to be called 'Anonymous' when I'm reviewing :( Anywaaay~, HI GUYS! :D SUMMER VACATION FOR MOI~! :) And lol, I guess (I hope) that you looked at my profile and saw my location. So now you guys know my nationality XD Oh well :P Well, this chapter was quite okay-ish to write (cuz it kinda barely has any romance), but it was interesting cuz it's edging to the climax. :D I really, really, really hope you like this chapter though :) Please do review~! And to all the people wondering, yes, I did re-wrote some parts of the story. I hope you like it :)

Thanks:

boxtoplad999 (Hahaha, Fang is a cheesy guy xD And yes! I love the quote too :) Thanks for reviewing! :D)

Hazelnut Tre (Consider your wish granted XD Thanks for reviewing! :S)

Rikku3198 (OMG, I'm really happy you like this chapter! :S And haha, you found me out. I am JP in disguise. LOL, jk xD And aww, thank you for comparing me to him though I'm nowhere close to him. And I will join you in that great capture and will hold our knife….jk….maybe…xD And whoopee, your story! :D)

BlackVenom (AWWW, thank you! :DD And yes, with summer here, I can update without having too much stress :P And yes! I will shoot you a PM. I would love to talk (it's my favorite hobby xD) Thanks for reviewing! :))

vilite246 (Nah, Robert is Mr. Chu. Remember *SPOILER ALERT* the flock ripped off his fake face? And OMG, thank you so much for that! I never really got a direct compliment about Isa and so I'm really, really, REALLY happy that you like her! Thank you and good luck on your story! :D)

Quilly (Aww, muchas gracias, senorita :D That's 'thank you very much'! :'D And aww, no problem! The fact that you reviewed is important to me :D And muahahaha, I like your plan very much XD)

Sopranokittythegreat ( LOL, I hate exams too. They just suck T.T I fall asleep just at the second question. Study well~ And aww, so sweet :D (Second review) Bahaha, thank you for placing my story above your studying, but I guess I should be the right role model and say that you should study XD I am the oldest in my family after all :P And god, do you really need that Five Hour Energy, sweetheart? xD And aww, don't worry, you're gonna find the guy who just might go craaazy ( xD) from your hyper-ness, but will love you the same :) And nah, I didn't draw the pic :) And you're gonna be on TV? That is just so amazing! Tell me what channel , I'll watch :D I've been on TV before! It was so cool! :D Have fun :) And wow, you really did seem you had a lot fun :D I'm glad :) And btw, awesome story you're writing there :D And haha, you are the first one to catch me by my location xD I'm impressed :P And no, no hurricanes are currently hitting me :P and omg, yes, that was totally epic of Fax Queen! :D)

Isabelle (OMG, you came back! YAAAY! :D I missed ya~! :) And good luck on your story! :D I'm really happy you came back and I will do that! Thanks for reviewing! :D)

emogirl14 (Thanks for favoriting! And love the username xD)

Death-Wolf-101 (Thanks for favoriting! :D)

Him111 (Bahaha, a lot of people hate Brigid xD And yes indeed, it is quite fun :D And haha, I did rewrote some of it (Was bored :P) And wow, I like your taste :D I really enjoyed the song :))

Fax Queen (Oh, sorry for confusing you! I can't answer all of your questions. They'll get answered as you read the chapters :P But I can answer one. That weird lady is the one in the beginning chapters of this story who creeped Max and Isa out. Thanks for reviewing! (Second review) OHMYGOD….I think I was crying when I read this review. It was just so nice of you to do that! *takes the gold* THANK YOU SOOO MUCH :) I am so grateful :) I swear, you're one of the sweetest reviewers I have EVER had. Thank you :) (Third review) LOL, yes, FF does stand for that xD And yeah, FanFiction is always updating, but sometimes its updates are not that popular or helpful :( (Fourth review) Yes, I like those ingredients very much xD I'm okay with anything to be honest though I slightly prefer Fax over anything. I just hope the last book turns out to be okay and won't result in JP going to hospital xD And haha, you'll see how Brigid ends up. Just keep reading :P And haha, yaay, I'm gonna get my cookie! :D And oh my, you guys are scary. You found out the guy's name, didn't you? xD I wonder what's next :P And omg, that was totally epic. You sounded so scary yet sophisticated. I like that xD)

MayonakaGirl14 (I guess I demand too many reviews, but I know other authors who demand more :P And yes! Skillet is awesome :D And aww, thank you and I will update soon (again)! :))

Pennycat11 (LOL, I cracked up at the IggyxxIsa couple name. 'Iga'? Now that is just too cute! :D And aww, thanks for AAALLL those compliments. They make me smile so much! Thank you! :D)

* * *

****5 Months Later****

**Scientist POV**

"Amazing, just amazing." I grinned.

"Isn't it? It even has a chip to block anyone from trying to read its mind. Plus, it's trained in professional martial arts." Robert said with pride evidently in his voice.

"Move your right arm." I commanded the cyborg.

It moved its right arm.

"Now take that gun."

It took the gun.

I grinned, "Shoot Dr. Brigid."

She didn't even bat an eyelash and just kept drinking her Coke. The cyborg then pulled the trigger and just in a nanosecond, Brigid blocked the bullet with her Coke can.

"Amazing." I breathed.

"I will leave you to your work. And I shall do mine soon. When I shall talk to you again, you should be a rich man." Robert chuckled and then signed off.

"That, I know." I murmured to myself, then I said in a louder voice, "Lay out the organic skins."

Melinda opened the steel boxes to reveal the skins and I gasped.

"They're ready. Put them on." I ordered.

Melinda and Tim got to work. Brigid then walked over and wrinkled her nose at the sight of the skins.

"Problem?" I asked walking over to her.

"Nothing of your business." She simply replied.

"Oh? I see...anyway, why doesn't your boss like the..._flock_?" I asked.

Brigid sighed, "Have you ever wondered why he doesn't want to show his face?"

"I always thought he had self-esteem issues, but I guess it's just me." Tim shrugged.

Brigid rolled her eyes, "It's because they ripped off his face. Literally. He had the mask of an Asian magnate named Mr. Chu to hide his…..interesting features."

"I was right!" Tim exclaimed.

I threw my soda can at him to shut him up.

I then studied Brigid, "What about you?"

She looked back at me with the same amount of intensity, "What about me?"

"Why are you here? What is your objective? I thought you were a scientist, not an assassin."

Brigid shrugged as she loaded bullets into a gun, "You're phrasing that as if scientists cannot be assassins too."

I smiled, "The combination is not very common, that's all."

Brigid didn't say anything, just pointed her gun at a target board.

"Why aiming at the flock? Why not…someone else?" I asked.

Brigid pulled the trigger hitting the target on the bull's-eye, "I hate Maximum Ride."

Silence then hung in the air.

"What did she do?" I then asked interested.

"That," She said with cold eyes putting her gun away, "is none of your business."

Tim and Melinda exchanged fearful looks as if something was about to explode.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"What did she do? Give you a wedgie while in that leather suit?" Tim laughed as he set up the cyborg.

Just then, Brigid pulled out her gun to point it at Tim's head and then deathly whispered, "I don't like the sound of your voice. If I have to hear it again, your brains will be splattered ALL. OVER. THIS. FLOOR."

"Shoot me and my boss will kill you." Tim said with a smug look on his face.

I raised an eyebrow, "No, I'll just call the maids to clean the mess up."

Tim gaped at me while Brigid smirked putting away the gun.

"Boss, they're ready." Melinda called out.

I turned around to see both of the cyborgs walk up to me.

I grinned, "Well hello."

The cyborgs grinned back saying in their robotic voices, "Hello, Master."

_Amazing….I don't need that useless escapee Eraser or Subject __736948 to help me._

"Well, we don't want to sound like that, do we?" I murmured making a slight opening at the throat to tune their voices.

"Thank you, Master!" They said in unison sounding more human.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"Da*n," I heard Brigid say, "They look so similar."

I chuckled, "Well, who do you think you're talking to? Soon-to-be greatest scientist in the world. Every scientist in the world will have to beg just for the sight of me."

Brigid gave me a flat look, "Alright then, Mr. Too-Hopeful."

I raised an eyebrow making Tim and Melinda suck in their breath.

Brigid then looked at me, "What?"

I chuckled, "No…nothing. Say, Brigid, I don't like a member in that flock and neither do you."

"So?" She questioned taking an apple out of her bag.

"How about helping us? Being our accomplice, that is. We could use it as they trust you."

She bit into her apple, "…..Interesting offer. What's in it for me?"

I smiled, "I was just about to get there. There's the big load of cash and perhaps…a partnership in my research."

Brigid narrowed her eyes, "That's it?"

"Well, there's also the satisfaction of whatever revenge you're stowing for this…._Maximum Ride_."

A smirk curled on her lips, "That's _exactly_ what I want. I'm in."

"Very well." I said handing her the blueprints filled with the plans.

"Anyway," Brigid said carefully looking at the plans, "What do you have against….Subject 736947 and Subject 736948? Who are _they_?"

"Look at the pictures behind the plans." I directed.

She pulled the papers back and widened her eyes, "_What the hell_? _Her_? _Isa_? She's the second nicest one in that flock."

I looked away, "It's the nice people that get the most sh!t. Didn't you know that?"

Brigid's lips suddenly formed a hard line, "I would know."

"And they should for they deserve it." I gritted.

"What do you have against her?"

"Reasons….many reasons."

Brigid then yawned, "Oh god, I hate long stories. Never in the mood for them."

I chuckled, "You are quite funny. How are you a scientist?"

"Every scientist has an amazing sense of humor. You should definitely get one. They're quite handy if you don't have the looks." Brigid said giving a smug look.

Silence was held in the air until I broke it by smoothly saying, "Maybe I will. After all, after this plan, I will be the most powerful and rich scientist ever."

Brigid smiled, "Looking at this risky plan, you just might."

I grinned, "Get a goodnight's sleep, everyone. Big day tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and I pushed the 'shutdown' button on the cyborgs. A whirring sound was heard and they almost collapsed if I didn't catch them. I set them in their metal boxes. I closed the trunk with the two cyborgs smiling back at me.

"Goodnight." I whispered smiling, "Until tomorrow."

* * *

**Ivy POV**

I wake up to the smell of bacon. I stretched adjusting my Goodwill flannel pajamas. I trudged downstairs sleepily to the kitchen.

"Good morning." James greeted.

I yawned saying something semi-comprehensible.

He gave me a flat look, "I have no possible idea what you said."

"I said 'Good morning to you too'" I said rolling my eyes.

He smiled, "Alright then."

I yawned as I sat on the stool, "So what are you making?"

"Bacon. Your favorite." James grinned.

I smiled back at him.

But before I could give him a kiss, he scowled, "Why were you up so late?"

"Late?" I asked confused.

"It's 12:00 in the afternoon." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well…..I was doing something very, very important."

James rolled his eyes again, "Were you having a Disney movie marathon again?"

I turned pink, "NO."

"Then why do you have 'PeterxxWendy Foreva' written on your hand?" James said raising an eyebrow.

I scowled at the guy, "Cook your bacon, boy."

He chuckled giving me a peck on the cheek, "I could use some help."

I sighed getting up and hovering my hand over the bacon.

"Flamme." I whispered.

Orange flames shot out of my hand and I heard the bacon sizzle.

"Stoppe." I whispered and the orange flames extinguished like water was poured on them.

"And that's precisely why I love your power." James grinned.

I grinned back, "I wonder why."

"It cooks bacon." James laughed.

I smiled, "Anyway, did you do the morning shift at Anne's?"

Before I could say anything, James gave me a tight hug and said, "I love you, Ivy. You're the prettiest girl I know."

I narrowed my eyes, "You didn't do it, huh?"

"I mean, even in your flannel pajamas, you're looking so se— OW!"

I grinned finally getting out of this hug, "Ha-ha, that's what you get."

"Did you just…..smack me?" James gaped appalled.

I smiled innocently, "Maybe I did."

And that's exactly when he started to tickle me. Did I mention I'm very ticklish? I fell to the ground laughing and tried to move away, but I couldn't.

"Stop, ohmygod, stop!" I cracked up.

"Say 'I'm sorry' and I'll stop." James grinned deviously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, holy crap, I'm sorry!" I yelled and I felt my face turning red.

He stopped and I sat up taking a deep breath.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"You freaking suck." I grinned and I sat up, "I'll go take the afternoon shift."

"Like that?" He laughed nodding at my pajamas.

"I just wish." I muttered running upstairs.

I took a quick shower in the dinky bathroom we had and was drying my hair with a towel as I sprinted downstairs. I grabbed three pieces of bacon and chomped on them as I wore my shoes.

"See ya!" I said giving James a peck on the lips.

"You taste like bacon." James grinned.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I closed the door behind me.

I looked at the dreary sky and scowled, "Why does it have to be so dark here? It's only the afternoon!"

I then started walking on the sidewalk.

…_.It's been what, five months that I've searched for her? Sigh…I wonder how much longer we have to stay in that dinky house…well, I guess it's okay since I'm with James._

I then blushed.

_God…something is wrong with me._

I yawned to myself, "Man, it's getting really cold…"

_I think it's time to start searching for her again…_

"Gosh," I said closing my eyes, "Today's going to be a long, long day."

"Oh, I would know, darlin'" A voice then laughed.

I froze feeling shivers running down my spine.

_I know that voice._

I clenched my hands into fists, but I was still trembling.

_Keep walking, Ivy, keep freaking walking._

I somehow got my legs to work and resumed walking. I felt my breathing suddenly become uneven.

_I know that voice…..ohmygod…..I know that freaking voice._

My lower lip started to quiver. The air suddenly felt so much colder. I felt like someone was right behind me. I swallowed heavily and started to sprint. My whole body then stopped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, darlin'?" The voice then cackled.

I screamed bloody-murder turning around, "FLAMME!"

Orange flames bolted out of my hands. The figure then screamed in agony falling down. I didn't even care that I didn't see the face, I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Stoppe!" I yelled scrambling to run away from the person.

I didn't even run a meter until someone hit my legs making me hit the concrete sidewalk. I tried to get myself up, but my legs were pounding with pain. Tears filled my eyes with that pain. The pain was so much that I would have done anything to remove it. _Anything_. Right then, someone pulled me up by my hair making me screech.

"Where do you think you're going?" The figure snarled.

Before I could say anything, I was muffled by a napkin filled with a noxious gas. I tried to hold my breath, but it was no use. I felt the gas enter my body system and my body went still. My tear-filled eyes were closing.

The only thought on my mind before I fainted?

_James._

* * *

**Max POV**

"FANG, YOU _BUTTHEAD_!" I exclaimed as I landed on the roof.

"Sorry, Max, but I can assure you that my head is not the shape of a butt." Fang smirked.

"Really? I did not know that. Thank you for your observations." I said sarcastically.

"Aw come on, Max, that was funny. I mean, can you imagine how much we would crack up when you're dressed in a Teletubby costume." Gazzy cracked up.

I glared at him and he shut up.

"Oooh, I know what I'm going to be for Halloween! I'm gonna be a rock-star/fashion diva!" Nudge exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"I'm gonna be dressed up like the bomb squad." Iggy grinned.

"Me too!" Gazzy yelled high-fiving Iggy.

"Oh! I'm going to be a dictator princess!" Angel giggled.

We all just looked at her.

_She can actually, scarily, work that out._

"We should put Fang in a Disney princess costume!" Dylan grinned.

"That is a risky, devious idea and I like it." Isa smirked.

"Oh, I'll get the diamond tiara." I laughed.

"We can't forget the pink pantyhose, y'know." Gazzy cracked up.

"Shut up." Fang muttered with a death glare.

"Haha," Gazzy laughed, "Why can't we just wear our wings and pretend to have epic bird costumes?"

"Hahaha— no." I said dropping down to the door.

Gazzy started to whine, "Why not?"

"Because we don't need any paparazzi now." I said nodding at Isa.

Isa nodded landing next to me, "Well, Max, it's been 5 months or so that anything happened to me."

"So?" I said unlocking the door, "Stuff happens anytime, anywhere. Trust me, I would know."

"I guess…" Isa said following me.

"Oh Max, can we at least eat some candy? Well, when I mean 'some', I mean like tons and tons and,…you get the point." Nudge grinned.

"Sure, I'll get 'some' later." I smiled ruffling her corkscrew curls, "Isa and I will go get some."

But that evening…it didn't end up with both of us getting candy, but I would guess you would already know that.

* * *

**Scientist POV**

"Idiots." Brigid muttered taking a sip of her coffee, "The security system's password was so easy to hack into. A fifteen-year old can hack into it."

"You got in?" I asked.

"Obviously. They're right now in the living room. They're currently laughing on some matter." Brigid said holding her headphones closely.

I studied the screen as I spotted Subject 736947.

_Amazing how she looks just like her mother…almost an exact replica…_

"When will the plan start?" Brigid asked.

A smile curled on my lips, "It already has."

Brigid then smirked, "Very good."

"Wait,….there are two mind-readers, as I'm informed, in that flock. How will you get past them?"

"I made a syringe that contains a micro chip that will just block my thoughts. I already inserted it myself so there is nothing to worry about." Brigid informed me.

"Amazing." I murmured, "You don't even mind giving yourself shots. You would make the most _perfect_ thing to experiment on."

Brigid then narrowed her eyes, "If you get your dirty gloves anywhere near me, I'll make sure that you won't even be alive to scream for help."

I chuckled, "Alright, alright, go on to your disguise."

She rolled her eyes at me and left.

"What a beautiful sight it would be when she cries in agony." I whispered chuckling to myself.

_Soon, I'll have all the power. Everyone would have to listen to me. They'll be so scared of me that they'll piss their pants just at the sight of me._

I smiled to myself, but then immediately scowled, "Where the hell are Tim and Melinda? It's been a godd**n hour!"

The door then flew open blowing in cold air.

"We got her." Melinda said and I saw a medium-sized burn scar on her face, "She kept up a fight, but we got her."

Glee was evident in my voice when I asked, "Where, where is she?"

Tim then walked in with a covered, metal cage.

My excitement was barely controllable, "T-t-take the cover off."

Tim slowly took of the cover revealing the cramped up, lifeless beauty. Her eyes were closed and she slight bruises on her body. She barely had any sign of life.

I knelt down to the crate's height, "Is she…dead?"

"No, we just knocked the little sh!t out." Melinda nodded applying ointment to her burn.

"Good job." I nodded patting the girl's face and turned her face to another side to inspect the bruises.

Then, I _slapped_ the girl hard making everyone wince. A new red bruise was on her face, but she didn't even stir. She just flopped in her small crate.

"First, you run away with your little friend. You _defied_ me. And you think you can get away with it? I'm afraid NOT. Second, you decide to not find Subject 736947. I had to use a d*mn alternative. You think you can make your own god**n decision!" I slapped her again causing the welt to deepen.

It was silent.

I took a deep breath, got up, and cleared my throat, "Take her away. Make sure she gets 3— no, _4_ sleep-inducing shots."

"Yes." They nodded lifting the crate.

"Yes, what?" I asked irritated.

_If I have to ask them again…._

"Yes, sir." They said quickly walking away.

I rolled my eyes.

_Do I have to train everyone here?_

Brigid then came in her normal attire.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She nodded all ready.

"Great," I said with a sly smirk, "Let the fun begin."

* * *

**Max POV**

_Ohhh shiz…._

"Max?"

_Why me? Out of all the people, why me?_

"Max?"

_Freak my life._

"Max?"

I coated my face with a sugary smile and said through my teeth, "Why hello, _Brigid_."

She grinned, "Thought I lost you there. Anyway~, how are you?"

"Until now, good." I muttered.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Perfectly fine. Thanks for asking." I gritted through my teeth.

"I was just passing by— Oh! Hi Fang." Brigid exclaimed.

I turned around and scowled at the surprised Fang.

_Perfecting timing, idiot._

"Brigid? What are you doing here?" Fang said then adjusting his clothes.

Brigid grinned, "Am I not allowed here?"

Fang then gave a teeny-tiney smile, "Did I say that?"

I just gaped at the two of them.

_She's flirting! With Fang! In FRONT of MOI. Oh this little girl is going down._

I intervened with a smile, "SO,….Brigid…..how'd you get here?"

She laughed, "Let's say a little bird told me."

_Can I squish that bird?_

Isa then walked in laughing with Iggy.

She froze when she saw Brigid, "Oh….hi, Brigid."

Brigid smiled, "Hello Isa. How are you?"

"I'm….good." Isa said suspiciously, "Say...….you didn't bring Summer with you,….did you?"

I cracked up silently.

_The look on Isa's face…._

"Oh no, she wanted to be based at California and still wants to work while I wanted to take a vacation."

A look of 'phew' crossed Isa's face and Iggy tried his best not to burst laughing.

"So what are you doing here…so early…in the day?" I asked muttering the last part.

Fang nudged me hard in the stomach.

"I just went to Virginia Beach and learnt you were in the area, so I just wanted to visit you."

"You're too kind." I muttered, and then I said loudly, "Anyway, Isa and I have to go outside somewhere. Make. Yourself. At. Home."

I looked at Isa for help and she understood and joined me.

"Oh, can I join you? I need to get some things and could use a little help." Brigid smiled.

I looked at Isa and she shrugged.

"Sure." I muttered looking away.

"Thanks! Bye, guys!" She grinned and I swear, I saw sparkles in Fang's eyes.

We three started walking on the sidewalk.

"I'll walk behind you guys so I won't be a problem." Brigid smiled.

_You can be five miles away, sweetheart, and still be a problem._

She walked five steps behind us, so Isa and I still had to whisper.

"Your brother is impossible." I murmured to Isa.

Isa rolled her eyes, "I know. But I still don't get why you're jealous."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Brigid does have red hair and all, but you're so pretty with blonde hair with brown highlights. Or…brown hair with blonde highlights….um…which one is it?"

I sighed, "Oh, I don't know. All I know is that I'm nothing whenever Brigid is around."

"That's not true. Didn't Fang say he loves you? Repeatedly? What more clues do you want that he's crazy about you?"

I turned red, "You use your mind-reading skills _very_ well, don't you?"

She grinned, "Heck yes. That's why I get annoyed by people who can block me. Aka Iggy."

I laughed.

Isa then sighed, "I'm just happy Summer didn't come."

"Oh yeah, the hot beach-bunny/assistant scientist of Brigid's?" I joked.

Isa just scowled at me, "Yes, her."

"Iggy just loves those types of girls." I said rolling my eyes.

"I just can't…compete with those kind of girls. It's hard...I would make a _horrible_ blonde!"

I couldn't help myself, I cracked up.

"Max!" Isa whined.

"What's so funny, guys?" Brigid grinned.

"It's nothing." Isa sad shaking her head at me.

I stopped laughing, but couldn't stop smiling.

Isa shrugged, "I dunno….I'm just….beach bunnies are not my specialty."

"Good, cuz they can't throw a punch for their life." I laughed.

We got to the store and we nodded to Brigid, "Here's the store."

"Thank you." Brigid chirped, "Oh, can you please wait for me? I don't really like the thought of being alone."

We agreed and she went inside while we waited outside. Time went by and the streetlight just lighted up. I checked my watch and saw that it was around 7. It was already getting a bit dark. I looked for Brigid through the windows and I saw her talking to someone on the phone. The minute she saw me, she widened her eyes, but then smiled in a very smirk-ish way.

_Weird….._

"Hey Isa!"

We turned around to see Iggy. He looked like he was limping, not running.

_What the heck…?_

"Oh, god, guys. We thought you were kidnapped." Iggy said relieved.

Isa frowned, "It's been just 30 or sominutes."

"Whatever….as long as you're safe." Iggy smiled.

"Cheeseball." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh shut up, Max. You're just jealous." Iggy said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Sure, I am." I said sticking my tongue out too.

"Very mature." He noted.

"Oh shut up." I said glaring at him.

He just grinned.

"Was Max whining again, Isa?" He asked laughing.

_His laugh sounds a bit...weird..._

Isa grinned, "You're asking to be killed, Iggy. Look at Max's death glare."

He grinned back, "Nah, she _looves_ me."

I rolled my eyes muttering below my breath, "That's right."

Iggy then gave Isa a bear hug and rocked her around. I rolled my eyes at that.

'_I can't compete with those girls' She whines._

They kept hugging each other and I sighed, "Okay, lovebirds, you gotta split up now."

Iggy didn't let go and I raised an eyebrow.

Just then, I heard a small voice gasp, "Max…."

I widened my eyes, "Isa, are you—"

I gaped at the sunk-in syringe at her back.

_No..._

Isa went limp and fell to the ground. I ran to her and saw her big, fearful eyes close. Her body started to drain of color. Her quivering hand finally went lifeless.

"ISA!" I screamed trying to wake her up.

Trying to see if there was any chance of life. But my anger got the best of me. I spun to face Iggy. He had an Eraser-like smile on his face.

"Iggy….ohmygod, you're not Iggy….you're a _freaking_ M-Geek!" I said with the thought just processing.

"That's right." The M-Geek then grinned and aimed at me.

I ducked and punched him square on the jaw, but it hurt me instead. Pain rang through my knuckles. It barely made a dent on his fake skin.

_Think, Max, think!_

Then I remembered that the M-Geeks were weak at one and only place. I evaded the M-Geek's punch and then did a low-kick hitting the ankle. I saw the surprise hit the M-Geek's fake face and it collapsed to the ground. I kicked it repeatedly until I saw the cyborg close its eyes. I then heard a whirring sound and I knew that it was finally dead. But before I could run back to Isa, I felt a hard metal hit my head. I gasped as pain exploded everywhere. I slowly fell to the ground and felt fresh, warm blood trickle down my face. My eyes started to sting. I started to see two of things. I tried to look up to see who it was, but my eyes started to slowly close. I then saw someone pick up Isa and haul her into the van.

"No…." I murmured feeling my head ring, "Let….her….go…."

"Haul this one up too. He promised he will take care of her." A woman then spoke.

I screamed in agony, but someone covered my mouth with a cloth. Extreme pain was throbbing in my head, but I was still smart enough to notice something.

_I…..I heard…this voice…..somewhere..._

Before I could complete the horror-filled thought, I felt the metal hit my head again. A hacked-up noise escaped my mouth and I closed my eyes. The last thought on my mind?

_The Flock._

* * *

**Iggy POV**

I yawned lazily as I stretched. I waded my feet in the water while sipping my lemonade.

_This is the life…_

Just then, someone closed my eyes from behind.

"Who is this?"

"Guess!" A bubbly voice giggled.

I sighed, "What do you want, Nudge?"

"Well…40 bucks would do." She said releasing her hands and sitting next to me.

I just looked at her, "I'm broke, woman. I can't even buy myself a piece of rag if I wanted to."

"Oh please, please, _please_, I know you always have some cash—"

"Why do you want it in the first place?" I asked curious.

"Well," She smiled, "I saw this really, really, _really_ cute brown with a pink strip boots and you know...….I love boots. And you know Max, she's always like, 'Nudge, you have too many boots—"

I give her a flat look, "That's cuz you do."

"Lemme finish! But these boots are really very important to me—"

I gave her an incredulous look, "You say that to _every_ pair of boots."

"First listen! So, I would really, really, _really_ appreciate it if you gave me that money. And I promise—"

I held my hand up, "If I give you the money right now, would you stop blabbering?"

"I'll try." She giggled shaking her corkscrew curls.

I rolled my eyes as I handed her the money, "Go with Max. You know how she is with the buddy system. 'Trust No One'"

"Yeah, I know. I'll wait for her to come back."

"Wait what?" I asked confused, "She didn't come back yet?"

"No," Nudge said shaking her head, "I guess she's showing Brigid around."

"I highly doubt that. The less time she spends with Brigid, the better the chance of having to see no blood." I grinned.

Nudge grinned, "True that! I guess she's having some girl time with Isa."

"Max? A girl? Are you sure they're the same species?" I said just blinking at Nudge.

She pinched me, "Oh shut up. She'll kill you if she heard that. Besides, now with Isa here, she's gotten a bit girly. I once saw her looking at a mirror."

"That is just _so_ girly." I said rolling my eyes.

"I think we can safely put nail polish on her without having to get stitches!" Nudge nodded smiling.

"God save us." I muttered.

Nudge rolled her eyes, "_Wow_, Iggy. That's nice."

I grinned, "I know."

"Do you dislike Max or something?"

I smiled, "Nah, I love her. But I also love to annoy her."

"Awwwwww, only if I recorded this." Nudge gushed as she got up, "That is just so cute!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Run along now, child. I got to get my beauty sleep."

"Bye weirdo!" Nudge called out as she skipped to the house.

I chuckled and closed my eyes trying to go to sleep.

_I wonder what are Isa and Max doing now._

"_Hey Iggy_!"

I almost fell into the pool and scowled at the person. Isa. She grinned in response.

"What was that?" I said still scowling at her.

"That was a pleasant greeting." She said sitting next to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Where's Max?"

"Um…she went inside."

"Oh, okay." I sighed, "Put your legs in the water. It feels good."

Isa then shook her head a little _too_ fast, "No…it's alright."

"Oh, come on, it's not going to hurt you."

"_No_!" She then shrieked.

I flinched and widened my eyes, "Isa...You don't have to scream. It's just a little water. See?"

I splashed a little water on her legs and she widened her eyes. Her eye started to twitch rapidly and right then, she grabbed my throat.

"Isa?" I yelled strangled.

"Why?" She asked and I noticed her voice started fluctuating.

_What the hell?_

"Why…would….you…do…..that…..?" Her voice rasped and I gasped. It was going from Isa's normal voice to some sort of alien voice.

"Let me go." I said and I started to choke.

She grinned and I sucked in my breath when I saw it. It looked exactly like an Eraser's.

_It's a freaking M-Geek!_

I grabbed her neck and started to twist it. But it was no use, it was impossible. She was made of machine. I then remembered something. I grabbed the M-Geeks and pulled both of us right into the pool. We plunged into the cold water and I felt its grip release. I then put my two hands together in a fist and pounded the M-Geek's head. I saw the M-Geek gape at me and it fell apart right into two. I then swam upward and gasped for air when I reached the surface. I held onto the pool's ladder for support. I then held my head as I tried to breathe properly. But I just couldn't.

"Ohmygod….." I whispered to myself as I got out of the pool.

I then started to sprint to the house. My wet clothes slowed me down, but adrenaline was rushing through me. I feared the worst. Why else would a M-Geek disguised as Isa appear out of nowhere? I tried to calm myself down, but I only felt my heartbeat increase. I also felt tears daring to come out.

_No….that can't happen,….can it?_

I ran straight to Fang.

* * *

**Fang POV**

The phone rang downstairs and I sighed as I realized no one else but me is going to bother picking it up. I closed my laptop and ran down the stairs. It was weirdly silent in the house (Even Gazzy's bomb trials were not heard) so the phone felt like the loudest thing ever.

"Hiya, Fang." Nudge grinned coming downstairs with Angel and Dylan.

I gave her a small smile, "Iggy gave you the money?"

Nudge grinned again, "DUH."

"That's weird. He always says he never has money." Gazzy said walking down the stairs behind Angel.

"That's what you think." Angel smiled as if she knew something we don't. That was quite common. Too much to be exact.

I nodded going to the phone. I just glanced at the balcony and stopped when I saw Iggy. He was sprinting across the lawn and had a hard look on his face.

"What the heck…." I whispered to myself.

The door then flew open with a panting Iggy. He was wet from head to toe.

"Fang…." He said slightly out of breath,"Isa..."

Then, I looked at Iggy's face and just knew that something has happened. Something that I would never want to come true. And that we were too late to stop it.

"Fang…..pick up the phone." Nudge said and I heard her own voice quivering.

I slowly pressed the speaker on the phone.

"Hello?" I said carefully feeling suddenly out of breath.

There was no response.

"Hello…?" I repeated.

I exchanged looks with Iggy who had a heavily troubled look on his face.

"Fang?" A small voice croaked.

It felt like my mind just crashed down on me when I heard that voice.

" …Isa?" I said feeling as if my heart was beating right in my ears.

"Fang….they've got…Max and I…" I heard Isa say. It felt like every word was difficult for her to say.

I wasn't able to hear anything else. My body just froze when I heard that sentence. Iggy then took charge. He looked like he was going to burst, but he kept it inside himself.

"Isa," I heard the poor guy say, "Do you have any idea where you are?"

"Iggy? …I don't know…."

I felt like all my energy was drained.

_So…all that hard work of trying to hide her…..has just been wasted….just like that?_

"Isa,…just tell me if you and Max are okay." Iggy said and I noticed that his voice started to get choked up.

"I don't know about…Max…but…I know…she's here."

"What about you, Isa?" Dylan then asked.

"I feel….like….crap…_utter_ crap." Isa laughed bitterly.

"Isa, _please_, do you have any idea where you are?" Iggy almost begged.

I then heard my little baby sister cry, "Iggy…I don't even….have strength….to get up…."

"Isa, did you hear any of their plans? Like, what they're going to do?"

"Oh Fang! Yes….I do….it involves…a bomb….in fact, two…they're gonna—"

"Oh, what is this? A cellular device? Very interesting, so one syringe wasn't enough, huh?" A masculine voice then laughed.

"NOO!" I screamed right into the phone.

I then heard Isa's ear-piercing scream and then everything was silent.

"Hello?"

"Who the f**k are you?" I heard Iggy say and I noticed that he was shaking with anger.

"You must be Subject 736947's little friend. Well, I'm sorry, but she is unavailable at the moment." The man laughed.

"You—"

"Now, now, screaming curses at me will only result in injury to these two lovely, little girls I've captured. I'm betting that you wouldn't want that, do we?"

"What do you want?" I asked steadily, but I felt like I was going to lose it too. I felt like if I saw this guy just once, I wouldn't mind killing him right on the spot.

My little sister and the girl I love are captured. Just anger wasn't enough to describe my mood.

The man then laughed heartily, "You think this is a ransom-kidnap? Well, I am quite sorry if you thought so. This is the type of capture where the victim will probably never come back. Well, at least, in one piece."

"_What_?" Dylan exclaimed.

"So they're gonna…..ohmygod…" Nudge sobbed and Dylan hugged her.

Even Angel had tears pooling in her eyes hugging her brother tightly, "No….."

Gazzy tried to maintain a brave face, but I could feel him wanting to cry.

I squeezed my eyes tightly because I felt tears trying to fall.

_If I cry, then everyone will cry….I shouldn't cry..._

"But," The man said making our hearts leap, "But...Killing someone without anyone trying to save her? Well, that's no fun. I will tell you one thing. It's because I _always _enjoy a good chase. There's never any fun without that.

I swallowed uneasily, "Tell me."

The man chuckled softly, "We're going to New York. New York City. Try and see if you have the slightest ability to find us."

And then, he hung up.

* * *

How do you like that? Please review! :D My review goal is 642 reviews. Please help me reach it :) Thanks~!

~S

P.S: I'm gonna join the JP capture with you guys. I'm currently sharpening my chainsaw, just saying :D


	75. Kevin Martinez

Hi guys. Terribly sorry for the late update. I haven't been feeling well lately due to a big change of events happening. I hope you like this chapter because in this chapter some secrets are being revealed.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited. I'm really sorry for not writing out everyone's names with their replies, but will start to do so again in the next chapter. Thank you so much.

* * *

**Max POV**

Dead, dried-up blood. That's what it smelled like when my blood-caked, burning eyes opened. I squinted to see anything since it was so dark. There was barely any light and I was only able to see dark outlines of things. I tried to pick up my aching hands, but to only see that they were pinned down with chains along with my feet. My body was aching so much that I didn't even notice the restraints.

_Dang it…._

My clothes were so tattered to the point that it looked like I was wearing rags. My gray shirt had so many gaping holes that I could see my underneath orange tank. My jeans didn't even look like jeans. I felt my face with my knee to only wince when I realized there was an oozing bruise on my right cheek. I didn't even notice it. My hair was patted to one side with dry blood. I then tried to feel my tingling scalp only to cry out loud. Colors exploded in my head as pain struck me from all sides.

_Wrong move, Max…_

I looked at my knee to see warm blood on them.

_Man, I lost too much blood…._

I set my knees down and tried lifting my head up only to collide with the top of the cage hitting my injury. I cried out holding my head as pain struck me from all sides again.

_Oh….my….god….oh that hurts so much…._

I tried to catch my breath and open my stinging eyes. I put my hand over my mouth to make sure no sound comes out.

_Come on, Max, be strong. Why are you so weak all of a sudden?_

I then slowly felt the cage's boundaries with my back and cursed when it was so small.

_Always gotta make them cages small, huh?_

I then closed my eyes and listened closely to see my whereabouts. I widened my eyes when I heard the sound of cars rushing by.

_A window! There's a window nearby! But….how do I get out of this cage._

I felt the cage with my back and realized there was a big lock on it. Not one, but two.

_Great…this is just plain great…_

Just then, a door flew open rushing in cold, chilled air. I immediately closed my eyes and pretended to still be passed out. I then felt someone pat my cheek. The hand was rough, but in a way young and feminine.

"Cheek's warm." The person called out.

_Definitely a woman._

"Bring her in." A faraway scratchy voice then directed.

I felt the cage being lifted making me hit my head again right on the injury. I gritted my teeth to resist the urge to scream. Tears filled my eyes, but I dared to open them a little. I was going from a closet to a large, metal room. It had all these shiny metal tables and equipment. Stacks of papers and chemicals were everywhere in the room. Cold shivers ran down my spine when I saw a large array of syringes. There were so many wires hooked up to them and some even looked like they were glowing. I then closed my eyes tightly so I don't have to see more. More shivers ran down my spine as I did so.

_Don't get scared, Max! No matter what, don't get scared!_

I felt the cage being set down on the metal table with a thud. The metal was cold which didn't really help with my shivers.

"So let me see the records." The scratchy voice asked and then said, "Oh? This one is the leader of this _flock_?"

_You got that right._

I then felt someone yank at my tattered shirt and pulled out my wings. I dared not to make a sound despite I really wanted to smack the person who was touching my wings.

"Ah, eagle feathers? This one has eagle DNA, Boss. Though I really liked those black bird feathers." A new, mannish voice then said.

'_Those black feathers'? ….ISA!_

I controlled the urge to open my eyes and smack the living daylights out of everyone present.

_How dare they touch Isa?!_

"So how is Subject 736947 doing, Tim?" Scratchy voice asked.

_Do I know anyone by the name Tim? I do not think so….but there was that Eraser at Miranda's party, but….I don't think…._

"She is currently residing in Room 208, Boss."

"Oh I see…..you woke her up?"

"No, Danny did. And scared the hell out of her." Tim chuckled.

The scientist chuckled too, "Alright then, so tell me, is this one still alive?"

_Yes, and ready to kick your butt all the way to China._

"I did a scan on her while she was out, so to answer your question, yes, she is very much alive, Boss."

_A….scan?_

"What are the stats?" The scientist said and I heard papers being shuffled.

"Pulse rate: Normal. Blood pressure: 130/70, but that is normal judging her current condition. Breathing rate: Steady. Over all, she's pretty good for getting her head hit multiple times. The only problem we might have is that she might be slightly anemic for the amount of blood loss she has, Boss." Tim replied.

"Make sure that doesn't happen." Scientist Scratchy then instructed.

"Boss, I got the stats for Subject 741044." A feminine voice then reported.

"Tell me."

"Due to the gas she has inhaled, her pulse is slow, but the other factors are steady, Boss."

_Isa….she didn't get gassed….then who's….Subject 741044?_

"That's great. Now tell me, has she—"

"Ah, sir, what a delight to almost finish up businesses with you."

My ears perked up when I heard the familiar manly voice.

_Think, Max, think! Where have you heard this voice before?_

"I agree with you, sir, but what is with the term 'almost'?" Scientist Scratchy asked.

"You still have to give me the bomb!" The familiar man then laughed hautily.

"Oh yes, I have completely forgotten!" The scientist laughed.

_WHAT? A BOMB? ….What is he going to do with that? Where is he going to—_

"Ah, is that….._Max_?" The familiar man then asked.

"Why yes. I believe you are familiar with her."

"Too much to tell the truth."

_So I do know this person….but what is his name?_

"I see."

"Anyway, I will be on my way. Give Max….some of my regards. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, have fun in NYC."

_We're in New York City?!_

"I personally cannot wait for tomorrow."

…_..What….what are they going to do? No….I gotta tell the flock, but HOW?! Who knows how many people he's gonna hurt!_

"Same as well, Robert, goodbye."

I then instantly stiffened.

_Robert…..? Do I know anyone by the name— OHMYGOD…he can't be talking about—_

"Mr. Chu." I accidently said quietly.

Just then, cold water drenched me making me gasp out loud opening my eyes. I took in everything I saw. The place, it looked like a metal factory, not a….lab. My breathing became uneven as water seeped through my tattered clothes chilling my skin.

"The Subject is awake, Boss." The feminine voice said with a hint of amusement in her tone.

I turned around to see three people surrounding me. There were two male whitecoats and one female whitecoat. They all had doctor-masks on them, so their faces weren't clear. The female had blonde hair and a fake tan while one of the males had brown hair. Both of them had big burns on their faces. Then there was the other whitecoat. He had bright red hair and thin glasses on his face.

"Well hello, Max isn't it?" The male whitecoat named Tim greeted, "Please to meet you. I'm Tim and this is Melinda."

I noticed he didn't say the other whitecoat's name, but I didn't say anything. I just stared at the three.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Tim chuckled patting the cage almost touching me.

I instantly flinched going back only to collide with the other side of the cage.

_Dang it, thi-s cage is too small._

_Voice: *Laughs* Are you seriously thinking about the cage size right now, Max?_

_YOU! You always come at the wrong time! Oh whatever….listen, they are going to do something the day after and I CAN'T stop it! I need to tell the flock! But I don't even know how to get out of here! Can you be a little bit useful and actually help me for once?_

_Voice: *Laughs* That, you figure out on your own. You're smart, Max, you know what to do._

_Not right now!_

_Voice: Max, I know you too well to know that you can manage to do anything. Use your inner strengths and get yourself the hell out of there. Good luck._

…_.Inner strengths…..huh?_

"HEY! Snap out of it! What are you? 2% percent bird and stupid too? What the hell are you even thinking about?" Melinda then snapped hitting the cage.

I just smiled startling the woman and then wiped away some dripping water with my sleeve, "I was just thinking if this cage has room service. It gets really itchy in here, y'know."

Melinda then widened her eyes and then glowered at me, "You little—!"

She came to strike me, but Scientist Scratchy stopped her holding up his hand.

"Ah, no wonder you're their leader….you're quite brave to talk like that. Especially in front of me."

"Let me at her. She thinks she can smartmouth an—"

"Melinda, that's enough." The scientist said and then turned to smile at me, "This one is an interesting one."

I wanted to spit at him, but looking at his creepy jagged scar under his eye, I didn't bring myself to do it.

_I shouldn't do anything now…._

"Should I lock her up right now?" Melinda then asked.

A look of irritation crossed the man's face and the next thing you know, he grabbed a beaker and flung its green contents right at Melinda. Melinda screamed falling to the ground twisting in agony. The chemical fell right on shoulders sizzling right through her white coat turning her skin into a wrinkly, red mess. Her screams were so agonizing that I had to look away.

I then looked back to see the scientist sigh, "That would teach you to say 'Boss' or 'sir'. I hope this punishment is effective enough so I don't have to repeat such."

He then looked at me smiling, "I hate hurting people. It hurts me. But sometimes people are just so stupid that I have to. I hope you understand. Hopefully you will understand too."

He then walked away stepping over the fainted Melinda.

_Ohmygod….Max, you gotta think before you act here or your head wouldn't be connected to your neck….._

I almost had a heart attack when the scientist stopped in his place right near my cage, "Oh Tim, please do lock up _Max_."

I didn't like how he said my name. It gave me cold shivers just when he uttered it.

_And to think Isa spent more time here than me…._

"Yes, Boss." Tim nodded walking closer to me.

He punched in some numbers on my cage and the minute the lock was unlocked, the cage door opened.

_My chance!_

Despite the heavy weight, I got a blast of energy and jumped out of the cage. I was almost there to the door until a shock hit me making me sprawl to the ground writhing in pain that seemed to be all over my body.

_Dang it, sometimes I should actually listen to my own advice._

Right then, I heard high peal of laughter. Despite the amount of pain I was in, I then widened my eyes at the familiar sound. Right then, all the thoughts before blacking out pieced together and I just gasped out loud. Not at the pain, but at my conclusion.

_Brigid?_

As I lied sprawled on the ground, a figure then walked around me. I only saw her heels as I couldn't bring myself to move. The figure then knelt to the ground and tipped my chin. And right then, I was face-to-face with Dr. Brigid Dwyer.

"Oh Max, do you have any idea how long I waited to see that expression on your face? Any idea?" Brigid said with a smile curling on her lip.

_Why is Brigid here? Why….?_

"And do you see this little handy thing I got here?" She said waving a remote in my face.

I just looked at her.

"Now, if you take a small glance at your ankle, you will see a metal band around it. And with just a click of this little button, you will get a tiny shock. And then you'll end up like this."

With a lot of difficult, I managed to say, "…..Why?"

Brigid then laughed, "Why? Well, what do you think of us? Dumb to not think you're capable of escaping? With just one of these shocks, you're unable to do anything for at least 10 minutes. Plenty of time to catch you. Want another example?"

I just smiled at her, "Do you sell free samples?"

Brigid then turned slightly red, clenched her fists and right before she punched me, Tim jumped into the scene holding her back.

Brigid then yelled, "This is EXACTLY why I hate her! She's in a position where she can get killed with just one command, and she SMARTHMOUTHES you!"

"Calm down, Dr. Dywer!" Tim then said still holding her.

Brigid then pushed away Tim and then nodded at him, "Help me lock her. The sooner we do, the better."

Tim then briefly nodded pulling me up and dragging me to a wall filled with connected locks. I tried to move, but I was frozen.

_How do I get out now?!_

_Voice: Be patient, Max, not everything comes when you demand it._

Brigid then set me up against the wall, "You might be wondering why you're here when Isa is the one targeted."

I just blinked at her.

She smiled locking in my wrists, "I requested for you."

_I swear, the minute I get out of here, you're coming with me._

She then locked my waist and ankles and then smiled again, "Now you're caught _and_ constricted. Not feeling so strong now, do you?"

I growled at her, "Enough….about….me…what about….you? Are you…..even….a…scientist?"

Brigid then scoffed at me, "All of us are scientists. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're not….scientists…you're….murderers….."

Brigid didn't say anything at first, but then burst into laughter. Tim then joined her.

After he calmed down, Tim said, "We barely killed anyone yet and you're already calling us murderers? Honey, we're just scientists who just love to make our experiments successful."

Brigid then said, "Want an example? Here. "

She then walked over to a wall, pressed some buttons, and right then, the wall started to slide away revealing a big window. I then widened my eyes and gasped out loud.

She grinned, "I call this experiment: 'The Amount of Electricity One Can Take' Take a good look. You might not get another one."

Behind the window was an unconscious Isa strapped to a chair by her wrists and ankles. Her head was rolled to one side and her eyes were closed. Her face had many welts and had a dull, ashen look to it. The chair she sat on was wired to a large generator and had smoke coming from it. The unnamed scientist was standing next to her surprised.

"Oh, delighted to see you all. As you see, flock leader, one of your members refused to comply with my instructions and…..sadly, this is the outcome."

"How many did you register, Boss?" Tim then asked.

"Around 50."

"Boss, that's enough to kill her."

"Well, she didn't listen so this is the punishment." The scientist just shrugged.

"NO! NO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I screamed feeling adrenaline rush in me.

Tears filled my eyes and I finally started to gain some control as my hands itched to hit the scientist. But I was locked up. I tried to lunge at Brigid, but the locks restrained me.

_Please….oh god…..please….tell me she's okay…..just tell me she's okay…._

"I'm sorry, flock leader, did I upset you?" The scientist then chuckled.

"Try to smartmouth now, Max." Brigid snickered.

"No…no….." I whimpered quietly so they didn't hear me.

_Isa: …..Max?_

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the small, frail voice in my head. A wave of relief rushed into me that I closed my eyes letting a few tears moisten my dirt-strewn cheeks.

_Isa?_

_Isa: Max…..oh thank god, you're…..you're okay…._

_Oh Isa…..I'm so sorry….I'm so useless right now…._

_Isa: Max….I'm in so much…pain….Max….it hurts so much…._

_Oh baby…..I wish I can do something…._

I then lifted my head up to look directly at the scientists. I glowered at them with my tear-filled eyes.

"Oh?" Tim said with a smile on his face, "A look of courage?"

"Hurt her more…..and I'll….I'll dig….your graves….myself."

Tim then burst into laughter, "Did you hear that, Boss? She can't move an inch and she says she wants to dig our graves!"

The scientists then laughed together while I just clenched my hands. I then looked at Isa who had the smallest of smiles on her face.

_Isa: Do you mind if I bring the shovel?_

I also gave her a small smile.

_Don't mind at all._

* * *

**Fang POV**

I never thought I would say this, but I hate silence. The minute we heard the dial tone from that phone call, we all turned really silent. Even Nudge didn't say a single word. She just sat in one corner with tears running silently down her face. Dylan looked troubled as Angel just hugged him tightly. Gazzy sat next to me trying his very best to be strong. Iggy was the one I was worried about. I thought he might explode if that scientist spoke anymore, but he just sat on the couch holding his head.

_This is just not r—_

The front door then burst open making all of us jump into a fighting stance, but it was just Jeb and Will.

Right then, Nudge became hysterical, "JEB! Jeb...Max…Isa...they're—"

"I know….I knew this was going to happen, but god I hoped it didn't…" Jeb said rubbing his temples and then looked at me, "Fang…what exactly happened?"

"…..I….Brigid wanted to get some things so Max and Isa left to help her. After that, Iggy got attacked by an M-Geek disguised as Isa. So that's when we knew something was wrong. And right after that, we got the phone call from the guy saying that they were…..kidnapped." I explained.

"I see….did he give out any information?"

I exchanged looks with the flock, "….He said….they're going to New York."

"New York City?" Will said widening his eyes.

I nodded.

"Why New York City out of all the places...?" I heard Jeb mutter under his breath.

"Now what do we do? Fly to NYC?" Gazzy asked.

"No, we can't do that. Isa said they were planning to keep two bombs somewhere. We don't know exactly where they are, but we have to get them first."

_Oh…that's right._

"Do we have to get the bombs?" Angel asked.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What?" She said at our reaction, "I just don't see the need to have to get the bombs."

"Angel," Jeb said really surprised by Angel, "Despite it's important to save Max and Isa, you can't just ignore the fact that two bombs are going to kill hundreds of people. You just have to."

"_So_? We don't even know the people! Why do we have to save a bunch of people we don't even know the name of before we save Max and Isa? And what if….what if we're too late? To save Max and Isa…?"

"The main reason why you are created the way you are is to save the world and its inhabitants. Think of this as another mission that you cannot fail."

"But—"

"I know that group, Angel. They have come from the School and I know their mentality. They will make you run and run and run and right when you think you're almost there, they'll finish you off."

"Exactly what Angel is saying though," Will said, "We don't want the finishing part to happen."

Jeb then smiled pushing up his glasses, "Now that's where the plot twist comes in. You all aren't ordinary in any way imaginable. So that would mean you won't do any normal actions now, would you?"

I then saw small smiles forming in the flock.

"All you need is a little encouragement and I bet you can everyone's butt back there." Jeb then winked.

Nudge giggled making the others giggle too.

"That's right." I said standing up, "We aren't normal, so we won't do normal things. It's time we show it."

"Yeah!" Gazzy then said all hyped up.

"And—"

Iggy got interrupted by the phone. We all then exchanged looks while Jeb just gave me a subtle nod. I clicked the speakerphone only to hear a loud scream in the background. Nudge instantly ran to Will plugging her ears.

_Who….who was that?_

"Heeello?" A nasty voice chuckled, "Is this the Flock residence?"

I clenched my fists, "Yes…."

The man chuckled even more, "I'm hoping you didn't call the police or informed the media."

If that man was in front of me, I felt like I wouldn't mind beating him to pulp.

"We didn't."

"Ah, that's nice to know. Now I suppose you know whose scream it was or….do you wish to know?"

"I—"

"FANG!" Someone then screamed in the background. I instantly recognized the voice.

_MAX!_

"Oh, I see, you want to talk to him? You could have done so without lunging at me. Tsk, tsk, tsk, the manners you have, Max."

"Give it to her." I said in a bold voice, "Just give it to her."

"Fang….oh…..you gotta…. ….they're keeping….a bomb….tomorrow...they're—"

Max was cut off by a buzz-like sound and then I heard the man say, "Ah, ah, ah, we don't want you to reveal too much information, do we? Now, this is where you say 'goodbye', _Fang_."

"Get more information, Fang, with only that much, we can only go nowhere." Jeb quietly muttered.

_Got it._

"Wait." I said into the phone.

"Sorry, but you had your cha—"

"You're one who said you wanted a good chase, didn't you?" Iggy then loudly said making everyone look at him, "How the hell do you expect us to even start the chase with that much information?"

There was silence on the other line, but then the man laughed out loud, "I guess you're right."

Jeb gave us a nod.

"I'll give you two clues: _The Prince_. President."

_The Prince...the President? What?_

"What do you mean?" Nudge exclaimed over the phone.

The man laughed again, "That you have to figure out. Say goodbye, Max."

"Wait, what about my sister?" I asked feeling a bit scared to even ask.

"Oh the mind-reader? Well, I guess she's drained of powers and energy, so yes, she's not exactly in the best of situations."

"Let me—"

The dial tone was heard and I cursed under my breath. I clicked the phone off and noticed that the flock's once-brave looks were replaced with scared ones.

"What do we do now?" Will asked.

No one said anything.

"We kick his a**, that's what we'll do."

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice— Iggy. He looked up at us and I noticed that his eyes were filled with determination. The flock seemed to notice it too as their eyes started to reflect it.

"Why are we all so scared? Weren't we all brave just a minute ago?" Iggy said raising an eyebrow.

_That's true..._

"Like Jeb said, we're not normal _or_ weak. They're making us like that. Let's show that we're stronger than they think we are."

_...Yeah...let's show them..._

"I'm with that." Nudge said rubbing away her tears standing up.

"Me too." Gazzy nodded.

"Me three." Dylan said crossing his arms.

"Same here!" Angel exclaimed, "I'm ready to kick some scientist's butt."

Will laughed, "I second that."

Everyone then looked at me as if in approval. They would normally look at Max, but she wasn't there. But I knew that she soon will be.

I then smiled, "Let's go for it, flock."

They smiled while Jeb gave me a positive nod.

"I wish you the best of luck." He nodded.

_Max...Isa...get ready cuz we're gonna get you the hell out of there soon. And fast._

* * *

"The bomb is _where_?!" Everyone exclaimed.

We all just looked at Dylan in shock.

Dylan shrugged helplessly running his fingers through his hair, "That's what I thought."

"So are you telling me that _The Prince_ is a cruiser." Nudge asked.

"Yup." Dylan nodded.

"That happens to be owned by the President of the United States of America?"

"Yup again."

"Oh god." Nudge said holding her head.

"So to put it in simple words, a complex bomb that we don't even know where the exact location is being kept in one of the most highest security-filled ship that just happens to be owned by the President of the United States of America? Oh _great_." Will sighed.

"Guys, be serious." Iggy said sounding like he was irritated.

I didn't even notice he was in the same room and that's coming from me. He didn't make a single sound, he just typed away on the laptop with a serious look on his face.

"So what are we going to do n—"

Gazzy got interrupted by the doorbell.

"That must be Valenica and Ella..." Jeb said opening the door, "I will get it."

We all looked at Jeb in surprise.

Angel asked, "When did you call them?"

"Some time back, I'll explain later." Jeb nodded.

"I'll come with you." Nudge volunteered.

"Same." Gazzy said closing the door behind him.

I then glanced at Iggy, "Are you alright, Ig?"

Iggy kept looking at his laptop, "What?"

"Iggy, you've been trying to infiltrate their website for almost an hour. You hack things easily within seconds. You okay, bro?" Dylan asked.

Iggy then relaxed turning to look at us, "I….well one, the website is government-controlled, so it's hard anyway. And….yeah…ever since I heard Isa on the phone like that….I just had this mix of feelings."

I nodded understanding what he was saying.

"And….Max is like an older sister. I annoy her a lot, but I really do like her….and Fang, you might think it's gross, but I really, really like your sister. And I wanted to make sure that she never has to meet…that guy again, but I…failed. But I'm not gonna give up."

I didn't really have any words to say. I guess everyone else felt the same.

"I feel the same, Ig." Will said after some time.

"Same." I nodded.

Iggy then glanced at me with a small smile, "Thanks, you guys."

"Whoa, Dylan, look at this." Angel then said pointing to the laptop.

"What happened, Ange….." Dylan said and then widening his eyes.

I then looked at the laptop to read:

October 31st, 2008: President's departure to Children's Halloween Parade in New York City. He will appear as a special guest.

I exchanged glances with the flock.

_The ship is going to New York….City._

"Fang!? Come down here!" We then heard Nudge yell.

We all then rushed downstairs to see Ella crying silent tears with Dr. Martinez sitting next to her. She had a brave look on her face trying to console Ella.

"It's gonna be alright, El, just wait." Angel said patting Ella's back.

Dr. Martinez then looked up to see us, "Fang….how are you going to get them back?"

Dylan said, "We're thinking. It's just that before we get them, we need to—"

"Nudge told me everything." Dr. Martinez nodded, "How are you going to even enter the ship?"

"That's what we're thinking to—"

"Are you sure? Can that work?" Angel then interrupted.

She was looking directly at Iggy.

Iggy then glanced at all of us, "It's better than nothing."

"Then call her." Angel said.

"Wait, what is this idea?" I asked.

"You'll see." Iggy said picking up the phone punching some numbers in.

_What does that mean?_

"Who are you calling?" Jeb asked.

Iggy didn't say anything, he just held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He then said into the phone.

_Who is he trying to—_

"Miranda? This is Iggy. We need some….help."

* * *

**Max POV**

"STOP THAT! What do you….want from her?!" I said feeling so frustrated.

I banged against the locks only to get deep bruises and scratches all over my wrists.

The scientist grinned showing off his crusty teeth, "What I want, you see, is _information_."

_Information? About what?_

"So tell me, Subject 736947, where is he?"

"I…told you…I don't know…" Isa panted barely able to breath.

She looked like she was beyond her limit. They shocked her so much that I bet it was difficult for her to even move her pinky. There were no tears in her eyes left to fall. My heart ached when I saw her.

"Tim, add more voltag—"

"NO! I'll…..I'll tell you." I yelled out.

The scientist then turned to me, "Oh yes, I should have asked you first. You might know."

"I'll…I'll tell you what…I know…" I breathed.

"Tim, lock her up too. Right next to this one." He said nodding to me.

"You sure, Boss?"

"Don't ask me if I'm sure, just do it." The 'Boss' snapped, but didn't remove his eyes off of me.

Tim then released the locks on Isa and I almost told Isa mentally to run away, but I noticed the metal brace around her ankle too. He then proceeded to carry her away. The glass doors then slid to the side and the scientist walked right up to me. I looked at him right in the eyes as he approached me.

"Oh Tim, do you see that? Courage still in her eyes. No wonder the man liked her."

_Who?_

"So Max…..Where is he?"

"You gotta be….more specific, y'know…" I said wanting to grab at him.

_Just once_.

"I'm pretty sure you can't forget him. Tall, black-haired, pretty frightening when you first see him, man, I aspire to be like that."

"What are you…talking about?"

The scientist then sighed, "I clearly remembered that when you were brought in, all his attention was on you. You were like his most prized possession."

_Who is he—_

"Do you seriously not remember the man?" The scientist asked incredulously.

"I…."

"He even proceeded to keep a part of him inside you forever." The scientist said sighing once more.

My heart almost stopped breathing.

_He can't be talking about_

"Voice?" I asked barely over a whisper.

"Ah, so you have creatively called it that? Now tell me, where is that man?"

_I…I always thought it was Jeb, but Jeb said he wasn't really the person…._

"I…I don't know…who he is….forget his location."

"You forgot? That's odd. You nearly spent most of your days with him at the School."

_What?_

"I believe your mother is Dr. Martinez?"

I widened my eyes and lunged at him growling, "What did you do to her?!"

The scientist chuckled, "Nothing, I haven't one anything to the woman. But I am assuming she is your mother?"

I just glared at him.

"Well, have you wondered who your mother's husband was?"

_Mom's…..husband?_

"Oh come on, how can you forget the guy? Mean, sarcastic, tall, and was the official director for the School?" Tim exclaimed.

_The WHAT of the School?!_

My heart couldn't have beaten faster as the scientist said, "Kevin Martinez, the former official Director of the School, aka your so-called Voice."

* * *

Please review. Hope you like this chapter. I hope I can write faster as I got some you guys angry, but depending on my situation, I'll try my best. Bye.

~S


	76. Promises

Hi guys! I'm finally back to normal :D I finally turned away from my depressive corner xD Just some things turned up and I wasn't like myself, so sorrrryy :) Hope you like this chapter cuz there's a lot of action and any answers to any of your questions! :D

Thanks: 

MAYONAKAGIRL14 (Thanks! Thank you so much *bows*)

boxtoplad999 (Hahaha, the plot does thicken, doesn't it?)

CaTaStRoPhIcEnTiTy (AW, that was so sweet :) The usual sweet Rikku, huh? ;) Thank you and with your sweet, sweet, sweet PM, I really cheered up. Thank you and please update!)

Black Venom (Hahaha, Well, I hope you like this chapter then! :))

Hazelnut Tre (I do love a lot of action in my story :) And haha, the ending of Isa? We'll see ;))

Fax Queen (Thank you for saying my IggyxxOC is a good story. That makes me happy :) And haha, I love sarcasm too, it makes the world go round XD And omg, how was Nevermore. I didn't read it, but I read the spoilers. Some friends of mine can't keep a secret xD And aww, you're just like sopranokittytheg, so sweet! And yeah, I wasn't really happy with the plot and I kinda wished that too…but Maximum Ride is Maximum Ride, so that's just it. The ending of the series was a bittersweet ending cuz it was a part of me growing up :))

Isabelle (You have no idea how long I made this chapter, so I hope you're satisfied! :D)

vilite246 (I'm very happy you liked this chapter! :D And aw, thanks, I feel really better now! And that quote you gave me? I'll think to add it somewhere, but not in this chapter. Thanks for it, it was so sweet!)

sopranokittytheg (THANK YOU! And wow, that dress and price sounds good :D I hope you had an amazing performance! :) And oh, I understand. Summer vacation just flew by XO And great, I'm happy you had fun at your performance! And aww, you met another cute guy? God, you're one lucky girl! :D And I bet he'll find you too XD And AWWW, thank you so much! I mean, getting compared to JP, that's like a dream come true. Thank you, really. That was just so nice of you to say that.)

Bro (Thanks for the suggestion. I'll finish it as soon as I can :) Don't rush me.)

bookworm131998 (Thank you for alerting and favoriting my story!)

Flygrrl (You'll get all your questions (hopefully) answered in this chapter, so I hope you like it :) Thanks for reviewing!)

Evo1235 (Thank you for alerting my story! And aw, thanks! I'll update as fast as I can!)

Him111 (You didn't like Nevermore? I guess a lot of people didn't like it :/ And thanks for reviewing! And yeah, I just remembered that it was actually Nudge. Sigh XD)

* * *

**Fang POV**

The door flew open, but we weren't alarmed by it. We knew who it was— Miranda. She came rushing in with her hair all over the place. Her eyes looked red as if she just woke up.

"Wait outside." She told the guard beside her and then she looked at us, "Sorry, I'm late, I came here as soon as I can."

"Thank you for even coming." Iggy nodded.

"How can I not?" Miranda breathed heavily sitting down on the couch, "God…..I still can't believe it…..Max and Isa are…..But…what can I do? I don't have wings…or superpowers. I'm useless."

"No, you're not," I said leaning against the wall, "You're actually the biggest help we can have."

Iggy told me how Miranda would help us when he kept the phone down. I had to admit, it was a good idea.

"Wait…how?" She asked.

Iggy then explained everything which then made Miranda say, "Wait….so you just need to get on that ship? I can do that. Just tell me the owner of the ship."

"I was, um, getting to that…..the owner is…..the President." Iggy said with an unsure look on his face.

Miranda blinked, "The President? Oh….of what country?"

"Uh…America?" Gazzy smiled nervously.

"Didn't we already go through this?" Will groaned.

Miranda then rubbed her temples.

"It is a lot to absorb in a matter of minutes, right?" Jeb nodded.

"Oh, you must be Daddy's business friend, Jeb…..Nice to meet you." Miranda nodded back.

"I apologize we have to meet like this."

"No, no, it's okay." Miranda said shaking her head, and then she looked at us, "How are you going to get that bomb even if you're on the ship?"

"We made a plan." Dylan then said with an assured look on his face.

_We did?_

"Oh, okay." Miranda then murmured thinking deeply.

"So what do you say, Miranda?" Dylan asked.

"Well…..are all of you going on this ship?"

"No, just us six." I replied.

"Wait, wait, wait…..am I included?" Will then interrupted.

"Will, we need someone to look after here so Jeb, Dr. Martinez and Ella don't get hurt." I then explained.

"But—"

"Please."

Will looked unconvinced, but then he just sighed, "Alright."

"Do you want me to call some students from that school we made for mutants?" Jeb asked.

"No!" We all then exclaimed, and then I said, "We don't want to drag anyone unnecessary into this mess."

"So it's just you guys….?" Miranda asked and when we nodded, she said, "Well…..I can get you in, no problem, but not as a regular person."

"It doesn't matter, "Nudge quickly said, "As long as we're in that ship. We need to get that bomb!"

"Yeah!" Gazzy then exclaimed causing us to laugh a bit.

Miranda then chuckled, "Then get ready cuz tomorrow morning, you are going to be boarding the President's ship."

"To get a bomb." Nudge nodded.

"And to deactivate it." Gazzy continued.

"Without possibly getting caught." Dylan continued.

"And get sent to jail for the rest of our lives." Nudge finished.

_Oh dear god._

* * *

**Max POV**

"What?" I said my voice barely above a whisper.

It was the only thing I managed to say after that.

The scientist sighed frustrated, "The girl has forgotten all about him!"

"Do you at least know what happened to him?" Melinda asked.

"Nope." I said shaking my head only to wince in pain afterwards.

"He apparently lost it and ran away to some unknown place. Of course the officials didn't say that. They just said he died, but we know that's not true."

_I…but…does Mom know this?_

"You're lying." Was the only thing I managed to say.

"Why would I be lying? I don't really have any gain from it." The scientist said rolling his eyes.

"The Director….she….she is….was….the head of the School." I said just realizing it.

"The Director? Oh, the woman? Not then. When Mr. Martinez was the head, she was just a scientist. After he fled, she was appointed due to her apparently amazing record." The scientist said rolling his eyes.

"I….I refuse to believe it!" I said stubbornly.

"_Still_? But why?"

"Because…..because Mom would never…..never marry a guy….like that! Never!" I said painfully as my chest hurt.

"Oh really? Then you would be surprised to know that because of HIS asking, she donated the egg that made you!"

That was enough for me to have my voice stuck in my throat.

"But why?!" I exclaimed only to make my throat ache.

"She was under the influence of that thing….oh, what is it called…..oh right, _love_."

_No, no, no…_

I was unable to say anything. My mind was completely blank when I heard that.

"Then….then what do you want?" I said with my voice starting to fade.

The scientist then smiled, "Ah, finally, all I want to know is his current location."

"Why?"

"Just tell it, you—"

The scientist raised his hand stopping Melinda, "To put it simple and sweet, I want to kill him."

_Kill?!_

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions, don't you little girl? That is none of your business anyway. I will do what I want." The scientist scowled.

"'I will do what I want' What are you? A five-year old? '" I said rolling my eyes.

I felt a big shock run up my spine making me scream out loud. I went limp and tears came to my eyes when I realized it was too painful to even look up.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me. I will shock you every single time you do that. Now tell me!" The scientist demanded.

_Voice: Next time, Max, think before you say something._

_YOU! You…..you are Kevin Martinez….._

_Voice: Heh…..yeah, that would be me._

_So are you Mom's—_

_Voice: Yes…yes, I am. But…..do not blame your mother, she didn't know who I was until after a long time. And when she did found out…..she still accepted it._

_She still accepted it?_

_Voice: Yes…and I was really grateful for that._

_But then….but then why did you run away? Why did you EVER run away? You had a wife and…and….Ella….did you even meet her?_

_Voice: No…..I haven't….Even when she was born and a toddler, I wasn't there. She has never seen me. I…..I haven't seen my own daughter…_

_Then why did you leave?! Why? How can you be so stupid?! Why—_

_Voice: Because of you!_

I then became silent.

…_.What?_

_Voice: Yes….when Jeb broke you out, I lost all interest….in the School. I then realized…..I was only there because of you._

_Then….then why? Why did you hurt me? If you really loved me, YOU should have been the one to break me out!_

_Voice: I realized that too late. When you were just a small kid, you always used to come up to my office with no fear and sit right on the chair looking at me directly in the eye. Even my employees would be scared to do that, but you weren't and you were just a kid. That was when I knew you were different._

_How do I….how do I not remember this?!_

_Voice: I…I do not know. But when you were a kid, you always wanted to tell me all your troubles. You once cried because you didn't like your wings and just wanted to be a normal kid doing normal things. _

_Then why? Why didn't you do that?_

_Voice: I was too…..selfish. I never wanted you to leave. I…I was always away from home so when I looked at your face when you were a kid, you….you looked a lot like….your mother._

…_If you loved Mom that much, why did you never….go back to your home?_

_Voice: That's the thing. I loved my work to much….._

…_.Why did you put your voice in me then?_

_Voice: You once said that if you ever needed any help, you would come to me. I was then troubled that I might not be there if you need help so..._

_So that's why you…okay…._

_Voice: I understand if you hate me. I could have helped you, but….I didn't._

I then closed my eyes sighing deeply as my thoughts raced.

"Well?" The scientist then said pulling my chin up, "Tell me."

I then opened my eyes to only narrow them, "NO."

Another shock channeled through my entire body making me screech in pain. I started to shake in the pain that was going through me. Pressure increased in my chest making me scream out.

_Voice: Max…_

_Don't….don't think I'm supporting you…..just…don't._

"Why not?" The scientist said narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not gonna….rat a bad guy out to….another bad guy." I said wincing in pain.

The scientist held my look for a minute and then chuckled, "Alright then. Let me force it out of you."

"I like…to…see you try." I said with a glare.

"Amazing how you can still glare at me in your….condition." The scientist smiled walking to another room.

Horrible thoughts filled my head as I imagined the things he might bring…or do. I then heard a metal click and I looked to see Isa locked up right next to me.

"Isa!" I exclaimed trying to reach for her, but the locks restrained me.

"Are the locks too tight for you, Max?" Tim then chuckled.

_You're gonna be the second one I grab when I get out of these, buddy._

"Isa….?" I said finally looking at her up close.

Her eyes were bloodshot and the smell of sweat and blood combined came from her. What angered me was that I could see her still shaking from the shock.

"Max…." I heard her whisper and I realized she didn't have enough energy to even face me.

"Isa….I promise,….I'll get us out of this. I will…." I said clenching my fists feeling anger build up inside of me.

"We have another lovely guest joining you today."

I looked in the voice's direction to see the scientist coming with something draped with a white blanket on a metal table.

"Maybe this will help loosen your tongue a bit, hmm?" The scientist said with a nasty smirk on his face.

I had a really bad feeling about in my heart when I saw the draped object.

He then lifted the blanket only to make my breath stop in my throat. Beneath the blanket was a sleeping girl. She as in those pictures in Isa's old suitcase. She was Isa's original body alive and breathing and right in front of me. And Isa.

**Fang POV**

I couldn't sleep a second. I tossed and turned, but I had no sleep. All the negative things that could ever happen ran through my mind. There was not a single positive thing.

_Why can't I just sleep?_

I wanted to pull my hair out in frustration. Memories ran through my through my head haunting me to be the last ones. I closed my eyes when I remembered Max just kissing me out of the blue on the beach and how confused I felt.

_God, it's only been a while and I'm thinking about you so much…._

It hurt me even more when I remembered the night of the thunderstorm. I remembered Isa's embarrassed face when she asked to sleep next to me. And despite I had a comfy bed right next to me, I slept right next to her on the floor.

_She came running ….didn't she?_

It scared me to think that it would be the last time I ever saw her.

"Can't sleep?"

I got up to see Angel standing at the doorway with a blanket in her hands. She was rubbing her eyes in a sleepy way and in such a long time, I felt like she was just a little kid.

"I'm not a little kid, I'm almost eight." Angel smiled.

I gave her a small smile, "Come here, Ange."

She walked up to my bed and curled beside me.

"Fang?" She then whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I…I never thought I would miss Max and Isa so much. It's not the…same without them here."

"Yeah." I murmured patting her hair.

"Especially Max in the mornings." Angel giggled, "And Isa's embarrassed face whenever Iggy teases her."

I smiled softly, "Yeah, you gotta miss the sadistic Max and the cute Isa."

Angel giggled even more and I kissed her head softly, "Go to sleep, Ange, we have a big day tomorrow."

For some reason, all the bad thoughts left me and so we both finally fell asleep.

* * *

9:00 AM in the morning

"When does the ship board?" I asked Miranda tightening my tie.

"An hour." Miranda answered fixing Nudge's dress.

"So this is what you meant by not regular tickets." Iggy said cursing under her breath as he tried to tie his tie.

"Are you sure this will work?" Dylan asked putting on his blazer.

"Trust me." She nodded opening the front door.

I sighed heavily as I followed her to me to see the dull, cloudy sky outside.

"Looks like it's gonna rain soon." Miranda then said looking at the sky.

I nodded briefly just thinking how things will turn out. Someone then squeezed my shoulders making me alert, but it was just Nudge.

"We can do this, Fang, don't think too much about it." Nudge smiled.

I returned the smile surprising her, "You're right."

"Ready?" Gazzy said trudging out with his suit all ready.

"I think we are—"

I stopped talking when I saw Jeb gesture to me from inside. I then went back inside the house to see Jeb in the living room.

"You called?" I asked.

"Fang….this was Max's...but now it's yours." He said pulling out a box.

I took the box and opened the box to only widen my eyes.

"A _gun_?" I said looking at Jeb.

It was a silver gun and when I lifted it, it was a bit heavy.

"Funny, I thought you would have a total bewildered expression on your face."

"Jeb."

"Yes, it is a real gun. It was Max's and like I instructed her, use it wisely. If you need extra bullets, here." He said dropping bullets into my palm.

I closed my fingers over them to feel the coldness of them. I just looked at Jeb.

"I think I don't have to teach you how to use it." Jeb nodded.

"All you gotta do is pull the trigger anyway." I muttered putting the gun and the extra bullets inside my blazer's pocket, "I've seen movies."

"That's….that's….good." He said hesitantly patting me on the shoulder.

I closed my eyes as I remember that word ever since I was four. He used to praise us only by that word. You read a book, good. You ate your food, good. You fought well, good. You went to bed on time, good.

"You know something, Jeb…..you're…you're not that bad." I said looking away as I walked, "….Thanks for….the gun."

There was a smile in his words as he said, "…..Thanks Fang for saying that. Really."

I walked away not saying anything. I almost left until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Fang, can I speak to you?"

I turned around to see Dr. Martinez, "Dr.M?"

"Fang…..take this with you." She said handing me a piece of paper, "But don't look at it yet."

I looked at her and then took the piece of paper.

"I want you to look at it if….you ever need some encouragement." Dr. Martinez said with a tired smile.

Right then, I looked up to see Dr. Martinez's eyes. They were rimmed with red, but they were determined. It almost took my breath away because just for a split second, I thought they were Max's eyes. I clenched my fists to keep myself steady.

"Thank you, Doc." I nodded sliding the paper into my pocket.

I then turned around to leave until I head Dr. M say, "Fang…do not come back empty-handed. Whatever you do…..don't do that."

I stopped in my spot and smiled slowly, "Got it, Doc."

I then stepped outside to see the flock and Miranda almost ready to go.

Ella gave Dylan a hug and I heard her say, "Save them, okay? Please."

He then nodded giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ready, guys?" I then asked making everyone turn their attention.

"You bet, Fang." Nudge then beamed.

"Then let's go." I said spreading my wings.

"See you at the site." Miranda said getting into her car.

"Good luck, guys!" Will exclaimed.

I then rose to the sky feeling the air against my face and body.

_It's been a while we all flew…_

I looked below to see Dr. M, Ella, and Will waving below. We waved back and then started flying east. I sighed as I soared in the middle. Flying didn't feel as exciting as before without the entire flock.

_But we're gonna fix that soon._

* * *

**Iggy POV**

I made my way through the clouds as I flew behind Fang.

"Did you sleep, Ig?" Gazzy then asked appearing right next to me.

I gave him a smile, "Yeah."

"You lie almost as bad as Isa. You can tell me, y'know, I'm not a little kid."

I then looked at Gaz to see him looking at me.

"Yeah….you're right. I didn't sleep. Not even for a second."

"Oh….can I tell you something, Ig?"

"Duh." I said trying to make him laugh, "We're buds, Gaz."

"Promise me you won't laugh. Or tell anyone."

"Sure."

"…..I am so scared right now. I feel like I forgot all my fighting moves and…and…..I feel so weak right now. I don't even know if I can help you guys."

I was surprised by his confession, but said, "That's not true, y'know."

"No, it is though. Like when something really bad happens,…I feel useless….I feel like the…weakest person in the flock."

"Gaz….you're not the weakest person in the flock. No one's weak in Max's flock. No one."

"But….I just wish I was strong as you or Fang….

"Gazzy,….I'm scared too, alright. And I bet you that Fang is also scared too. His sister and girlfriend are kidnapped. I'm pretty sure the guy's having a lot of tension going on."

"But….aren't you guys…older?"

"So? We get scared too. We're just babies to admit it." I smiled.

Gazzy then smiled back, "I thought you would make fun of me, but you didn't. Thanks, Ig."

"Your welcome, Gasman."

I didn't lie when I said I was scared, but I'm not gonna lie when I say that I'm gonna get Max and Isa back.

* * *

**Fang POV**

We just gaped.

Miranda then laughed stepping out of the car, "What happened, guys?"

"The ship…." Gazzy murmured, "It's so…..big."

It was humongous covered in white coating with gold streaks everywhere. In the corner of the boat, in a gold, cursive engraving, 'The Prince' was written. Crowds of people crowded around the door where they scanned their tickets and went inside. All the people were wearing fancy clothes holding either a lot of purses or their pets.

Miranda then laughed, "That's the President."

"It's gonna be impossible to find the b—"

Iggy clamped his hand over Nudge's mouth, "Don't say that kind of things loudly, Nudge. There are too many people here."

Nudge turned a little pink and said meekly, "Sorry."

We then pushed our way to the door and Miranda then scanned a silver ticket into this machine.

"Number of tickets and number of people do not comply, Ms. Kohn." A male voice coming from the machine said.

_What is she going to do n—_

"_Excuse me_?" Miranda then _shrieked_ making everyone look at her, "Are you actually telling me, Miranda Lana Martha Kohn, that I cannot bring my bodyguards, my butlers, and my maids?! What is this idiocracy?! Such a rich person like me have to bear this injustice?! I'm not allowed to bring my own people onto this ship?! Me! Out of all the people, me! Do you know how my Daddy contributes to this country's economy?! You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to tell my Daddy! I'm going to make sure that you're _fired_ and be on the streets for the rest of your _life_. In my language, you're going to get screwed for LIFE, buster. Should I call my Daddy, SHOULD I?!"

We all just gaped at Miranda who was red in the face and practically frothing at the mouth. All of us just had a 'OMG' expression on our faces. Everyone just stared at us shocked.

"Ms. Kohn, you might be slightly rich, but—"

"_Slightly_?! I'll show you what _slightly_ means when I _slightly_ kick you out of your _slightly_ job!" Miranda screeched again.

"…..Very well, Ms. Kohn. I see that you did sign saying you needed minority tickets and—"

"Get to the point." Miranda snapped.

"Your servants will have to go through a security scan for security reasons. That is all."

We then heard a click and the door opened to an elevator. We stepped inside and the door closed in behind us. The minute we closed, we broke into smiles.

"That was THE best spoiled, rich girl act I have ever seen." Gazzy then laughed.

Miranda shrugged laughing, "It comes in handy."

The door then opened to possible the biggest room we all have ever seen. There were hundreds and hundreds of people walking and talking. And just about all the foods and drinks in the whole wide world were being served. The decorations were just so grand with red curtains draped everywhere and the stairs railings were decorated with flowers of so many types. There was a humongous, gold chandelier handing from the ceiling lighting up almost the entire ship. We would have just stood there and gaped in all wonder if Miranda didn't push us out of the elevator.

"It must feel good to be rich." Gazzy sighed.

We then were escorted to the security checkpoint and right before I was scanned, I remembered about my gun.

"Angel," I then murmured quickly, "Change their minds."

She nodded and as I approached the guard, he just froze and I could see the confusion on his face.

"Are we done here, boys, or are you going to keep us for another hour?" Miranda then asked as if on cue.

He then put away his scanner and gave almost a doll-like smile, "Yes, ma'am, thank you for your patience."

I relaxed and once we went past the guards, Miranda said with a warm smile, "Okay, now do your job. If you need me for anything, I'll be right here. And oh! I got you guys something."

She then opened her small bag to pull out black, clip-on things.

"Walkie-Talkies. WT G133." Iggy instantly said.

Miranda nodded, "Yeah, that's right. Use them, all right? Good luck!"

"Wait, how—"

"Don't ask. Just take one." Miranda then smiled.

I took one and clipped it on my sleeve, "Thanks Miranda. Really."

"Your welcome. Now, hurry."

We all nodded and I said, "Alright, you guys know the plan. First, find anyone who seems suspicious. Angel, use that mind-reading skill. If you need help, call me. Let's go."

And like that, we dispersed into different directions.

* * *

"Dang it." I murmured under my breath.

I appeared visible as I found no one suspicious. Everyone was either chattering or drinking. Nothing looked out of the ordinary for a presidential party. I was getting so impatient. My heart beat faster as the thought of the bomb exploding the next minute came to me. I was just so frustrated. I wiped away the sweat beads on my forehead as I walked through all the people.

"Report." I then muttered into the WT on my sleeve.

"Nothing."

"Nothing much, Fang."

"Goose-egg."

"Nothing."

"Nothing, Fang."

I sighed almost defeated until I heard a click from my WT.

"Guys."

"….Miranda?" I said keeping the WT closer to my ear.

"Fang, I don't know if this is anything, but there are a bunch of weird, buff-looking men in suits walking to the east hall."

"Define weird." Iggy then said.

"A bunch of them have this kind of weird smile and one has a long scar starting from his hand."

_A scar….buff….weird-looking….Oh great._

"Flock." I said into my WT while walking swiftly to the place, "Go to the east hall."

"Why?" I heard Nudge ask.

"We got a bunch of Erasers we need to possibly beat the crap out of." I sighed loosening my tight tie.

"Ah, what fun." Dylan then muttered.

"Are you serious?" Gazzy groaned.

I rolled my eyes, "101%."

* * *

I held a finger to my lips as I noticed all of us hiding in different places. I hid behind a corner near to the group of Erasers. For once, there was no one in the hallway.

"So is everything done?" I heard a gruff voice ask.

_I was right. They are Erasers. _

"Of course. I'm just having a small drink. Care to join me, boys?" A man then asked.

_Wait. I heard this voice before…..Angel, who is this?_

_Angel: I don't know. He has this heavy barrier and it hurts to go through._

"Sorry, but our favorite food isn't wine." An Eraser snickered.

"Oh, I see," The man said casually, "Did your master send you here?"

"Yes, to get rid of those pesky bird-kids." An Eraser laughed.

I saw Iggy muttering something to himself when he said that.

"They're here? On this ship?" The man asked and I noticed that his voice sounded a bit….scared.

"Apparently. They should be. They have to save the people in this ship after all. We're just here to take care of them." An Eraser and I could feel the hybrid grin at the thought.

The Erasers then left and the minute the door closed, we all relaxed.

"Fang….his voice is so familiar." Gazzy said scratching his head.

"I know….I just can't figure out who he is." I said running my fingers through my hair, "Did anyone see his face?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"That man knows where the bomb is. We have to get the info from him." Dylan nodded.

"How?" Angel asked, "I can't read his mind."

"We have to corner him. He's not gonna easily give the location to us." Iggy replied.

I then looked up to only widen my eyes. An Eraser was right behind Nudge with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Nudge!" I exclaimed grabbing a glass case and smashing it right on the Eraser making it scream out loud as blood spurted out everywhere.

The glass vase was crushed breaking it into millions of pieces.

The Eraser then fell to the ground, but not until managing to scream, "They're….here!"

The door burst open and the Erasers filled the hallways. There were so many of them that they outnumbered us.

"Excuse me, I'm over _here_." Iggy said throwing a punch up an Eraser's jaw.

He then pulled out a black object and shoved it up an Eraser's mouth.

"Take cover!" He yelled jumping to the side.

I covered my head as orange flames erupted blowing up everything in its way. I even felt the fire burning the ends of my hair. Glass was flying everywhere and many Erasers fell to the ground. An Eraser then grabbed me without me noticing me and started choking me slamming me to the ground. I tried to rip off his meaty hands off me, but his grip was dead-set. I tried to kick the Eraser, but he had my entire body pinned

"Get….off….of…..me." I said gritting my teeth.

The Eraser grinned a nasty smile, "No, I'm good."

Right when I thought I would pass out, I grabbed his head and banged it against mine making him fall back from the impact. The moment he released me, I gasped deep breaths of air and was a bit dizzy.

"Are you 'good' now?" I muttered massaging my throat.

"Your best knives, sir!" Nudge yelled holding out her hand attracting a bunch of metal knives that were on display.

They broke through the glass and she caught them plunging them into two Erasers' shoulders. As they shrieked, she flipped pulling the knives out only to plunge them again into their backs. They both fell to the ground moaning while Nudge just examined the blood stains on her dress.

_If Max were here, she would say that Nudge is her lil girl._

Two Erasers then charged for me and I just turned camouflaged into the surroundings confusing them. When they looked the other way, I turned visible and smashed both their heads together making them fall back dizzily. I then kicked up one of the Eraser's jaw and I flipped to smash my elbow into the other Eraser's back. They both finally fell to the ground.

"It's been quite long you've seen us, huh?" I heard an Eraser smirk at Iggy twisting his arm.

"Like…I….ever…want….to…see….your…ugly-a** face!" Iggy exclaimed kneeing the guy and then punched him so strong, the Eraser dropped to the ground.

"Aren't you a pretty boy?" An Eraser snickered at Dylan who I noticed had a nasty cut on his forehead.

The reply was just two kicks and a punch.

When the Eraser fell to the ground, Dylan muttered, "Don't call me 'pretty'"

"Plug your noses!" Gazzy then yelled.

I instantly pinched my nose as I dodged an Eraser's punch.

_When that boy tells you to plus your nose, you plug it._

Right then, a green, noxious gas filled the air and I can see the 'knocked-out' expression on two Erasers as they dropped to the ground.

_Beautiful._

"Fang, 12:00!" Angel then yelled.

Right in a split second, I spun around pulling out my gun and fired the bullet. The sound was booming and the recoil almost made me drop the gun. The force of it surprised me. I always seen people using it so easily in movies, but I didn't know it actually required a lot of practice. The next thing I knew was that the Eraser fell to the ground with a thud and a clean hole right through the forehead. As I looked on, everyone just stared at me.

"Oh. My. God. You have a gun?!" Nudge exclaimed loudly, "Since when?!"

Right before I could answer, I heard a door slam and a figure scrambling to run away.

_The bomber._

I widened my eyes, "He's getting away!"

I ran after the man keeping the gun in my pocket. We all ran after the man, but in the end, we ended up in an empty hallway. Or what seemed like an empty hallway.

"Damn it." I heard Iggy curse.

"He couldn't have gotten far though." Dylan said running his finger on a table, "He is here though."

We all looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I can feel him running in this hallway. He tripped over here." Dylan said closing his eyes.

"He was really anxious and a bit scared." Nudge nodded.

"Hello? Everything alright?" I heard Miranda ask over the WT.

"We got attacked by Erasers, we're bleeding, we just lost the bomber and I think I got this suit a bit ripped, but other than that, we're A-Okay, Miranda." Gazzy said inspecting the hallway.

"You're _bleeding_?" Miranda exclaimed, "I'm coming upstairs."

"I thought you said this ship had high security. How did the Erasers come in?" Nudge frowned.

"Same way we came in, Nudge." Dylan answered nodding to Angel.

"Well yeah, and there are security cameras in almost every room." Miranda added and I could hear her stepping up the stairs.

"Miranda, you don't have to c—"

"Too late." I heard Miranda say and I turned around to see her walking from a corner, "Ohmygod, look at you. You're bleeding so much. Good thing, I brought this." She said waving a first-aid kit.

Right as she walked towards us, the bomber then grabbed her putting a gun right to her forehead. Miranda screamed loudly making the man cover her mouth.

"S-Step back! Step back! Or I'll kill this girl!" He exclaimed sweating and trying to not meet eye contact.

"No! Don't shoot!" Nudge cried out.

"You, drop the gun! Drop it or her head is going to have a hole in it!" The man yelled.

I can see the tears pool in Miranda's eyes and I said, "Okay, okay, I'm going to put it down. See. I'm putting it down." I placed the gun down right next to me.

"Fang." Iggy then murmured quietly.

"Go ahead." I muttered.

Iggy then stepped forward, "Go ahead and shoot. I like to see you try."

I can feel the nervousness of the man despite I didn't have Nudge's power.

"I'm serious! I will shoot!" The man yelled tightening his grip.

"I'm not stopping you, man. Go ahead." Iggy chuckled stepping closer.

Iggy then held up a three-finger sign behind his back and the flock nodded.

Tears started to fall from Miranda's eyes and right then, Iggy punched the man grabbing for Miranda missing the bullet just by inches. The man's gun then scattered away while the flock then went into action pinning the man to the wall. I then grabbed my gun and put it in my coat pocket.

"Move and I'll blast you with or he'll blast you with that." Nudge said twirling a ball of poison coming from her fingertips.

As I looked at the man up close, I noticed that I have never seen him before. He had a slight tan and brown hair. He looked like he was in his thirties.

_His voice is just so familiar though…_

"You, you won't shoot me." The man laughed anxiously.

"I beg to differ, sir." Nudge laughed making the ball of poison bigger.

"I-I know the location. I know the location of the bomb. Y-You won't kill me. With just one call, I can kill your beloved Max and Isa, if they're not already dead." The man said with a sudden confident look in his eyes.

"You—"

I stopped Iggy before he punched the man. I then nodded to Nudge who absorbed her poison back and to Dylan who released the man.

"A-and you don't have enough time left anyway." The man smiled revealing a gold tooth.

"Where'd you keep the bomb, you bastard?" Iggy scowled grabbing at the man's collar pinning him up higher.

The man didn't say anything; he just closed his mouth.

"Maybe this will help you answer faster." I narrowed my eyes putting the gun right to his forehead.

"Like I said, you won't s—"

I shot the man at his foot making the man scream a blood-curdling scream. I got better control of the gun and it didn't nearly fall out of my hands like last time. Iggy then released the man making him fall to the ground groaning in pain as he hugged his foot.

Dylan then bent down next to the moaning man and said in a cool voice, "If that doesn't bring out the answer, we know some other things as well. They're a bit more….what's the word, _persuasive_. I'm pretty sure you won't want that so just answer."

"Fang." Dylan then said when the man didn't say anything.

I then held my gun right above his chest and kept my finger on his trigger.

"I'll tell, I'll tell!" The man cried out and then tried to say, "It's in the…..the…."

"Spit it out!" Iggy yelled.

"The P-President's room! The President's room!" The man cried out again.

We all just blinked. The thought didn't even register in my head.

"The….President's….room." Nudge repeated slowly.

The pained man nodded.

_Oh my god….._

Dylan then started laughing almost hysterically, "Of course! Of course the President's room! I mean, why not? His room is available to everyone!"

"You didn't find any other freaking place to put it, didn't you?" Iggy growled.

"Another problem we don't really need." Gazzy then sighed sitting down.

I then turned around to look at Miranda who looked still a bit scared, "You okay, Miranda?"

She nodded, "I'm fine…thank you for saving me again. I'm always in your debt, huh? It was Isa, now…you."

"It's—"

Someone grabbed me from the behind locking my arms together. I then felt a metal click on my wrists— handcuffs.

"What the hell…." I said turning around to be face-to-face with the national security guard.

More than twenty of them then filled the room surrounding us with all their rifle guns pointed right at us.

"Drop the gun, sir, or I will be forced to comply under the Ac—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you have—"

"Anything you say—"

"Fang are they _arresting _us?!" Iggy asked incredulously.

"What does it look like?" I said scowling at the security guard who made me face the wall.

"We're the good guys! They don't arrest the good guys, do they?" Gazzy exclaimed looking bewildered at his handcuffs.

"Ange, do something." Dylan muttered being forced to lie on the ground.

"I'm trying!" Angel said and I could see her trying to concentrate.

In just two seconds, all of them dropped their guns and had blank expressions on their faces.

"Ange, the handcuffs." Dylan said getting up while trying to break the handcuffs.

She nodded closing her eyes and soon, our hands were free.

"All of you are going to go back to your places and forget everything what just happened." Angel then said in a loud, bold voice.

They instantly turned around like robots and started walking back in the direction they came in.

"Stop," Angel then commanded.

They instantly stopped.

"One of you, take me to the President's room. The rest, leave."

One stayed behind while the rest left like she commanded. The one who stayed seemed like the head of the guards. He then started walking and we followed after him.

"Miranda, go back downstairs." I heard Dylan say gently to her.

She nodded getting up, "Be careful, okay?"

As we followed the man, I got out the extra bullets and Nudge then said, "How are we going to do this?"

I knew she wasn't just talking about the bomb alone.

I gave her an encouraging smile as I loaded the extra bullets, "Easily. We got on this what-seemed impossible ship, didn't we?"

Nudge gave me a smile, "You seem to smiling a bit more, huh Fang?"

I just shrugged and she relaxed a bit.

"By the way, where'd you get the gun? It looks pretty expensive." Gazzy asked and I knew that if I asked him, he could tell me the name of the gun and the year it was made.

"Jeb." Angel and I both answered.

"Where did you learn to use it?" Gazzy asked.

"Hollywood, definitely Hollywood." I sighed as I put the gun back in my pocket.

The guard led us through many hallways and through swift turns, we finally arrived to a metal door. He then scanned his pass making the door open to a narrow hallway.

"Now leave and forget everything that just happened." Angel then directed.

The guard did as she said and when we looked inside the hallway, there was a big, wide door at the end guarded by two buff men. They both had serious expressions and just looked straight ahead.

_Man, they really do look like that._

The minute we entered inside, they held up their rifle guns about to give us a warning until I saw Angel messing with their minds. They then dropped their weapons and fell to the ground face-first as if someone shot them.

"No matter how many times I've seen that, still so _creepy_." Gazzy sighed stepping over the man.

Angel just giggled, "Get used to it."

We then approached the door, but we then saw a machine that asked for a password.

"Password required for entry." A female, machine-like voice then said.

"Think you can hack it, Nudge?" Dylan asked.

Nudge nodded stepping up to the door slightly waving her hand over the machine.

"Someone…someone is monitoring this…..she's typing….A57BZ100P."

The minute she typed the last key, I swear, we all ducked for cover as if a loud siren was gonna release with security guards sliding down ropes and surrounding us all sides with guns. But the exact opposite happened. The door just opened.

"Oh my gods…." Nudge whispered.

We then went inside to see a big, bright room with large windows. It had a big, rectangular table in the middle with a big black chair behind it. But the thing that made us silent was that there was a tall figure sitting on that chair facing opposite of us.

"Yes, I will sign it as soon as I can." A deep, bold voice said.

We all just exchanged looks until I stepped forward. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, the chair was turned around and I was face-to-face with the President of the United States. He had a very regal face to him that seemed a bit hard to talk to.

He frowned, "I never called for room service."

Nudge, who then stepped up next to me, laughed nervously a bit too long, "We're not room service, your presidentially-highness."

"Interesting, I have _never _been called that before. I'll add that to the list." The President nodded.

"Sir, this might sound completely crazy, but-"

"Crazier than a group of teenagers in servant costumes in this room, hmm?" The President interrupted Gazzy while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I said in a cool voice, "We got information that there is a...bomb in this room." I said saying the last part a bit fast.

The President didn't even blink, "In this room? Are you sure?"

"We're pretty sure." Angel nodded.

He then folded his hands, "And I should trust you why?"

"You don't _have_ to right now. You can do so after you're exploded to smithereens." Iggy muttered.

Nudge just nudged Iggy in the ribs.

"I don't know about you, sir, but when someone with a completely serious expression on their face tells me that there is a bomb that might explode any second in the room, I wouldn't exactly ask if I can trust the guy." Dylan then said shrugging.

The President held our stare for a minute until he said, "Do hurry."

We instantly started searching for it. There wasn't that much furniture, but there were still so many places where it could be.

"If only we knew the amount of time we have left." Gazzy murmured.

"You don't know how much time we have left?" The President asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Surprise! And his Highness was asking all the unnecessary questions." Iggy said looking under the desk.

"It is quite hard to believe a bunch of teenagers in costumes saying there is a bomb in this room." The President said defending himself.

"Y-"

"Iggy." I then said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Don't argue with the President."

"_Fine_."

"Can you get up,...Sir?" Gazzy then asked getting underneath the President's chair.

"Oh," He said standing up.

I then searched the bookshelves until Gazzy exclaimed, "GUYS! I found it!"

All of instantly rushed up to Gazzy. A heavily-made bomb was right under the President's chair. The look on the President's face was beyond shocked.

"Is that it?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, that's the bomb." Iggy said sitting next to Gazzy.

"How much time we have left?" The President asked a bit anxiously.

"….Exactly two minutes. Iggy, let's get started." Gazzy replied a bit tensioned.

I swear, I saw a look of total panic on everyone's faces, especially the President's.

_We were almost too late….._

Iggy then brought out a bunch of tools from his coat pocket.

"How did you get those inside this ship?" The President asked in an accusatory tone.

"The same we got in here." I muttered.

"So wait a minute, _you two_ are going to deactivate this?!" The President asked bewildered.

"_You_ know how to deactivate a bomb?" Iggy asked the President.

The President shook his head and Iggy said, "Then we're the best bomb squad you got."

The look of fear increased on the President's once-regal face.

"You all are children! Children shouldn't be doing this! Professionals should be doing this!"

"I'll have you know I'm almost 10 years old." Gazzy said while he unscrewed the lid.

Gazzy then stopped and looked at me tensioned, "I can't see the wires."

Nudge then exclaimed, "What do you mean you can't see the wires?!"

"I can't see the color, the wire is too deep inside, and I can't just rip off any wire in the bomb. And we only have a minute left." Gazzy then started panicking.

The President looked like he was going to have a heart attack and said in a thick voice, "Listen, I have no other option. You have to deactivate it. There are more than a thousand innocent people on this ship, you understand me?"

"Give it to me." Iggy said pushing the bomb towards him and digging his fingers deep into the wire.

"Green…white….red….yellow…blue! Give the pliers." Iggy said feeling the colors through his power.

The bomb then started ticking as only ten seconds were left.

"Hurry, Iggy." Gazzy said handing the tool.

"I know, I know." Iggy murmured trying to dig the tool deep inside the bunch of wires.

"Ig, five seconds." Gazzy warned.

I wiped away the sweat that suddenly appeared on my forehead.

_4._

"Iggy." Gazzy warned again and I heard the alarm in his voice.

_3._

"Iggy." I then said.

"Almost got it." Iggy gritting his teeth.

_2._

"Got it!" Iggy yelled and with that, the ticking stopped.

A huge wave of tremendous relief rushed over me and I slumped against the table finally relaxed.

"Whoo!" Nudge exclaimed hugging Iggy tightly, "We did it! Ohmygod, we did it!"

Everyone started laughing while I smiled. The constant headache I had in my head instantly vanished.

I then noticed the President getting up and he said, "I…..I have no words to say."

Iggy sighed heavily as Nudge didn't let go of him, "A 'thank-you' would be just great."

"Thank you very, very, very much." The President said with an earnest look, "Thank you so much. You not only saved me, but the people on this ship. You should be proud of yourselves. If you ever need anything, just….."

"Text you?" Gazzy grinned.

The President chuckled, "Actually, just use the way you found me earlier. Which reminds me, how did you enter this room?"

We all exchanged looks with each other and Dylan said, "It's a long story."

"I see…but you will have to answer my next question: Who put the bomb here?"

"We'll hand you over the guy. Let us first find him." Iggy said with a bold look in his eyes.

The President nodded, "I wish you the best of luck."

"You're not going to do that." Angel then said in her cute voice.

_What?_

"You're not going to report us to the media or officials, right?" Angel asked in that cute voice of hers.

The President looked confused, but then he smiled, "I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." The President nodded.

When we left the room and finally went outside that narrow hallway, we all took a deep breath.

"We did it, guys! We did it!" Nudge exclaimed once again jumping up and down.

Iggy then said, "We still have one more thing to do. Fang, may I borrow your gun?"

"Sure," I said reaching into my pocket.

Gazzy then asked, "But why?"

"We need to get that guy. He might know where the second bomb is." I said knowing exactly what Iggy was thinking as we swiftly walked down the hallway.

_He might….._

When we walked into the east hall, I realized the amount of damage we have done. We broke almost all the displays. Glass was on the floor and Erasers lied around everywhere dead or severely injured to the point they're not responsive.

"It smells horrible." Angel said holding her nose.

It really did. The entire room smelled like blood, pus, and rotting Erasers' flesh.

"Where is that man though?" Iggy said scanning the place and then he narrowed his eyes, "Got him."

He held out the gun as he walked to a corner where I saw only the side of the man. He tried to move away, but with the bullet right in his foot, he didn't really get far.

Iggy then grabbed the man who cried out and Iggy said, "Who are you? And where is the second bomb?"

The man winced as he said, "I….I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Answer the guy's question or I'll gas you! Trust me, that's a fate worse than death." Gazzy said crossing his arms.

"It really is." Angel murmured nodding to the man.

"I'm…I'm not going to tell you. Not on my life!" The man said sweating profusely.

Iggy then punched the man and we all then gaped.

"Iggy, what's on your hand?" Nudge asked sounding like she was going to faint.

There was wet skin on Iggy's hand. We then looked back at the man to see bits and pieces of the skin peeling off.

_A mask?_

I then peeled off the rest of the skin off to see lizard skin.

"Mr. Chu?" We all said incredulously.

"That…that's not my real name." The lizard-man hissed.

I scowled at Mr. Chu, "Robert, isn't it? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We should have finished you off when we first saw you." Iggy said narrowing his eyes and for the first time, I thought he looked a bit scary.

"I…I…put up a deal with that man. I'm only here….to put that bomb. Nothing else…." Mr. Chu said with cringing pain.

"Where is the second bomb?" Dylan asked Mr. Chu.

"I'll….I'll tell you…" Robert said trying to breathe, "I…I think it's…it's in one of those bags."

"Bags?" Angel repeated, "On the ship?"

"No…in….in the parade." Robert said finally closing his eyes.

"What para—"

We all stopped when we realized what he was saying.

_No way….._

"It's in one of those bags…..At the parade in NYC. At the _Children's_ Halloween Parade." Nudge said sounding like she was going to cry.

I sat down closing my eyes, "The one that the President is going to attend….."

_Why is that every time something good happens, that something bad has to happen…_

"There are going to be thousands of kids there. Little, little kids." Dylan said covering his face.

"We can't search every bag…..It's gonna be impossible to find that bag."Gazzy said sitting down next to me.

"_If….you ever need some encouragement."_

I reached into my photo pocket and pulled out the thing Dr. M gave me— an envelope. I opened it to see a photo. In that photo, the entire flock was there, but _none_ of us were looking at the camera. A grinning Isa was getting piggy-backed by Iggy who was grinning with his eyes closed. I was sitting on the couch scowling at a laughing Max who was hugging me from the behind and giving me a noogie at the same time. A smiling Angel was being carried princess-style by Dylan who was winking. Gazzy was flexing his arms while Nudge was grinning holding up a peace sign. I smiled softly as I remembered the photo being taken.

"Fang, what are you lo….."

Gazzy stopped talking when he saw the photo. The entire flock then huddled around the picture. When I saw everyone looking at the photo, I felt a strange, warm feeling cover my heart.

"If you want to ever look like that again, smiling and together, we shouldn't say anything is impossible. …..I know everyone wants to be like this again."

Everyone then looked at me as I gave a small smile, "So what do you say?"

The flock was silent for a moment until I saw smiles being formed and then they said, "Alright!"

"….You know….I've been thinking , we can get the President's help on this." Nudge pointed out.

"He did say he was gonna help us." Dylan added.

"Then what are we standing here for?" Gazzy exclaimed getting up, "Let's go!"

"Beat you there, Gasman." Iggy said with a smirk on his face.

"Too bad I got a head-start." Gazzy grinned going into a sprint.

We all then ran after the two heading right back to where we came from.

_That….that photo really helped…It's going to be like that again. I promise you that._

* * *

**Max POV**

Freezing-cold water splashed on my face and I cried out as I pried my tired eyes open.

"How you even sleep?" Brigid snapped throwing the bucket away.

I was too dazed to even think of a good reply to say to her. My stomach rumbled threatening me to digest itself if I don't eat anything soon enough.

_This is the bad side of having a 3,000-calorie diet. You get hungry too fast…._

I even had to keep licking my dried lips to keep them moist.

"Aw, you're hungry? I can give you food, but on one condition." Brigid said with smirk curling on her lips, "You have to beg for it."

I didn't say anything.

"Now, if you want it, you can start begging now."

I looked up at her to glare at her, "I rather _starve_ than beg _you_."

I slumped back down, but the look on Brigid's face was beyond satisfying.

She charged right at me jerking my face up to look at her directly while gritting her teeth. I felt her about to say something, but she didn't and just turned her back on me making me slump again.

"Why…..why like this?" I asked her feeling my voice getting hoarser by the second.

She turned around, "Why? Why I'm like this? Like that isn't obvious."

"Do tell…." I winced as my stomach squeezed.

"Of course, it's you. You are the only reason I'm here, in this place, in this city. If it weren't for you, I could have been on a vacation in whatever country doing whatever the hell I want."

"So you hate me?" I asked.

"I'm going to be you for a second: 'DUH'" Brigid said rolling her eyes.

"Great, I'll add you to the list."

"And I absolutely hate your sarcastic remarks. You think they're funny, but they're so annoying."

"That's the point of them, Dr. Amazing." I said rolling my eyes.

Brigid just sighed sitting down, "All these years…..Ever since I was born, everyone expected the absolute best out of me. Academics, sports, best in life."

"Sounds tough."

"Like you know anything," Brigid said looking away, "The countless hours of studying and…..crying. I never attended a single party in high school. It was always books and books. That's why I'm a scientist at 22."

"And an assassin." I muttered.

"There's a reason for that….. All this time, I never got any credit though. No matter how many A's, first places, and….. I thought all of that will go when I'm a scientist and win an award for my research….until _you_ came along." Brigid said bitterly, "When you first came, I really was a big fan and really impressed by your….specialty. I even admired you until you started taking all the credit. It was all 'Max this' and 'Max that' Max saved the day, of course _only_ Max. It's not like I spent hours and hours of researching, right?"

_So that wasn't awe when she looked at me…..it was jealousy._

"So when Robert came to me saying I can get the credit I rightfully deserve, I knew it was an offer I couldn't decline."

_I knew something was up when she was talking to Mr. Chu's men._

"I thought 'Who cares if she has wings, I have a sniper." She said and to prove her point, she held her sniper to her side.

"Touching story. You should write a book on that." I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

The next thing I know, the sniper was now pointed right on my forehead and Brigid was right on my face and said in a predatory voice, "_Don't be sarcastic with me_."

"Sweetie, I ain't your therapist to be listening to your problems. If you need one, get one. Personally I think you need a psychiatrist, but that's just me. By the way, have you heard of the Dr. Phil's Show?"

Brigid just growled as she lowered her sniper, "How beautiful it would be if you just dropped down dead right now."

"Right back atcha." I said with a scowl.

"Ah, you still won't tell us, Max?"

I looked up to see the three scientists walk in a covered casket in a cart. I didn't say anything to the man. He then lifted the cover and I gasped. Isa was in a glass casket with wires plastered all over her. She looked unconscious until I saw her facial expression twitching in pain. Dried-up tears, dirt, and blood was strewn all over her face.

"ISA!" I screamed pushing against the locks with all my might, but they didn't even bend, " Isa! What did you do to her?!"

"No worries, we just ran a couple of tests. She didn't listen so a little shot was required." The scientist smiled.

"You bastard!" I said trying to lunge at him.

"Sigh, Tim, put this girl in the locks. Now did our other princess wake up yet, Melinda?"

I closed my eyes as I remembered seeing that girl. It made my blood run cold when I saw her. Isa was beyond dead-beat to see her, but when I saw her, I felt a rush of relief and a big scare. The former because she was alive, the scare being that the scientist might do something to her and Isa will never get her body back.

"I don't think so, but I'll go check, Sir." Melinda nodded leaving.

"So are you going to tell us, Max? This man's location." Scientist Scratchy asked pursing his lips.

I just scowled at him not answering anything.

"Well, as I said, we might have to bargain a little, Max. If you tell me where that…..man lives, I will try not to kill you. If you don't, I might be forced to have some…._fun _with all these latest tools I have here." The scientist grinned, "What do you say, Isa?"

Isa opened her eyes slowly murmuring something that made no sense.

"If you touch Isa, I swear, I will—"

"Then do you volunteer in her place?" The scientist said getting out a ring of keys.

I froze. A chill ran down my spine as I remembered the injections, numerous operations, blood samples, and the many tests. I try to block those memories to keep the flock happy, but I knew they would never leave me. The minute the scientist asked, those memories rushed out like water from a once-closed gate.

_Oh my god….._

_Voice: Don't do this, Max._

I swallowed down all the fear that tried to come, "….I…..yes."

The scientist sighed tsking, "You're doing all this for who? The person who made you like this. The person who was too selfish to let you go. To let you be happy. The one who ruined your life by giving you the things that sprout out of your back."

I looked at the scientist right in the eyes, "_I don't care_. I admit it, I do feel….bothered by it at times and wish I was just a normal girl going to a normal school and having normal friends. But because of…..what happened, I have a family who loves me. I have a mom and a half-sister who cares for me. And I have the most important task: to save the world. Especially from people like _you_. So I am happy. So that man didn't ruin anything."

The scientist held my look for two minutes, and then said, "Tim, watch these two. I'll be back."

"Okay, Boss."

He then left and I closed my eyes as relief washed over my mind.

_Got saved today…..Fang, hurry, do something._

* * *

**James POV**

"_So try, try and find us. If you can." The voice chuckled._

"_You gotta give me a clue!" I said anxiously._

"_New York City. We're in NYC." The scientist said and then the dial tone was heard."_

The memory ended as I perched on the tip of the Empire State Building. But it started again the minute it ended.

"_You promise to protect her. You promised to do a good job of it. Looks like you broke your promise,…..James, isn't it?"_

"_You—"_

"_And now I got her and she's mine." The scientist laughed._

The memory ended with me feeling cold all over. The shivers ran through my spine as I remembered the laugh too bitterly.

"I never broke my promise and she is never yours." I murmured through the cold wind, "The day I named her, she's an individual."

I looked down to see from afar the cars speeding away very fast.

I then closed my eyes, "And I swear, it's going to stay like that!"

And like that, I jumped off the tip and as the wind pushed against, I plunged right into the traffic of NYC. Right when one would think I crashed into a car, I swooped up with my wings and clung steadfast to a wall as I searched for the girl I loved so very much, Ivy.

* * *

This was the longest chapter I have ever did xD And I hope you like it :) I made this one extra long cuz I have school starting the next week and it's high school, so I'm gonna be so caught up in work X( But I will keep updating! Just give me some time as I have to adjust to school again. And please review! 20 more reviews would be just beautiful as I worked my butt of for this chapter! Thanks~! 

~S

P.S.: Is it just me or did summer vacation just flew by?


	77. Black

Well, hey guys :D I'm assuming some of you guys are angry/irritated or are wondering why the heck I did not update yet. I feel raeally bad cuz every time I went to bed at 2 in the morning (thanks a whole lot, high school), I remembered that I had to update, but before I could whip the laptop out, I just fall asleep the minute I touch my bed sheet. Anyway~, I am so sorry for not updating in, what, gajillion days? Yeah… so I am really sorry and hopefully, this chapter might suffice a LITTLE of what I have to owe you guys. I really hope you guys like the chapter and a big THANKS to the people who are still reading this late person's story. 

**Thanks:**

pabu'swatertribegirl (Thank you for alerting and favoriting my story! :))

.16906 (Thank you for favoriting and alerting and thanks for your review!)

Hazelnut Tre (Aw, thank you so much. I love it when people say my work is inspiring. It gives me a nice, warm feeling in my heart :))

Whisper13 (OMG, it has been soo long! How have you been? How's life?)

Flygrrl (Well, I cannot tell you from the top of my head when this story will end, but I know it will in 10 chapters or less (if the pages are consistent) and omg, yes! The guy from Minute Men does look a lot like Fang! If he could get a little tanner, then he would be perfecto :))

Fax Queen (Aw, thanks for complimenting the chapter! That is really nice of you and haha, thanks again. BTW, I'm curious, what IS your victory song? And OMG, thank you for saying "Happy Anniversary" and "Happy New Year's" That was really sweet of you remembering to say that to me. Really, I'm touched :) And nah, I lived in America ever since I was able to walk. I just went to India for a vacation.)

Padmegirl Forever (Thank you for favoriting!)

Icouldbeemo (Thank you for alerting! :D)

alex1632 (Thank you for alerting my story!)

TheDelta724 (Thank you for favoriting!)

boxtoplad999 (Yes, your review is beautiful :) Every review I get is just beautiful. And yes! Summer did fly too fast :( But at least this summer is coming faster day by day :))

1maxridefan (Hola, mi amigo :D)

lovingbooks58 (Thank you for favoriting! :D)

turn2christ (Thank you for reviewing and I promise I will update better than this time! I promise!)

BlackVenom (Yeeaaah, so sorry for not updating sooner! :/)

Sopranokittytheg (Thank you so much for the compliments! :D And aw, that is too bad, but I wish you good luck on all your school activities :D I know you can do it! And omg, I saw your video. That was really, really impressive. You have so much talent! And though the video was kinda blurry, you looked really pretty in your dress! :) oh! I'm actually fine! Sandy didn't really affect my state that much compared to NY. But….thanks for your concern! Once again, my reviewers are so sweet! :))

GSDLover1623 (omg, a new reviewer! Aww, thanks for all your sweet sweet compliments. And from now onwards, I will be a better updater! I promise!)

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP (Holy Jesus, you are scary, Jess. You are SCARY. You made me check my email almost every day to see if you actually put all that information up. Well, I hope you are happy now, Jess. Love you :))

taytaygurl1441 (Thank you for alerting and favoriting my story and me! And omg, THANK YOU. Every time someone compares me to JP, my heart like freakin' leaps. In a good way. And thank you for all those other sweet sweet sweet reviews! Really! :D)

* * *

**Iggy POV**

We then left the room with a somewhat confident feeling in our minds.

"Wow...the President actually helped us!" Nudge grinned as we all walked down the hallway.

"He's the leader of this nation; of course he will." Gazzy smiled with her.

"But do you think his idea will work?" Nudge asked looking a bit worried.

"The President seemed sure of it." Angel nodded.

When we reached downstairs, a female announced over the intercom, "Due to inclement weather, the boat will reach some time later than the schedule time. Please bear with the inconvenience."

"It's raining outside?" Dylan asked.

"It's cloudy." Gazzy replied as we went downstairs.

I then noticed Fang who was being silent (not that it's unusual).

I walked over to him nudging him in the ribs, "You okay?"

He looked at me with hard eyes, "I…I'm…alive."

I tried to smile, "Didn't know that."

"Hey guys."

We all turned around to see Miranda.

She smiled tiredly, "We are docking really soon."

As if on cue, the female over the intercom said, "The Prince has finally docked at New York City with the weather being a slight bit stormy. Thank you for riding with the President and the proud The Prince' staff."

We all started to the exit as everyone started to move making a large crowd near the exit. When we all put our feet on the dock, a wave of relief went through me. We were finally there. New York City. And somewhere in this city, Max and Isa were there. That thought made me clench my fists.

"Hey Miranda," I then said making her turn to me, "Thanks…a lot."

Fang then added, "Yeah, thanks."

She nodded, "No problem." She then turned to leave until she said with a small smile, "Be sure to save them though."

"Bye Miranda." Angel then waved along with Nudge.

"Good bye, Angel. If anyone needs anything, you know who to call." Miranda said hugging the two girls before merging into the crowd.

We all then turned to the city and just stared in wonder at the busy nightlife, the amazing cars, and all the blinking lights. I think we were in the place called Times Square or something. If we weren't in the situation that we were in, we would have all screamed in delight and run around everywhere.

"Okay, it's decided, I am _soo_ living here when I grow up to be a fashion designer." Nudge gushed giggling with Angel.

"Isn't this also the place where Spiderman lives?" Gazzy asked all excited.

"Spiderman doesn't exist, dumbo." Angel said rolling her eyes.

"Every time someone says that, Spiderman loses a fight!" Gazzy gasped.

"I think that's with fairies, Gazzy." Nudge pointed out.

Gazzy just looked confused while the flock just smiled as we walked into the city. There was so much traffic as you enter the city and the blinking lights that one could get a seizure. And there were so many people. Crowds of them. You couldn't even get by without bumping into them.

_And to think that sicko would put a bomb in this busy place._

"I think we should call home." Dylan then said, "We need to see if the others are okay."

We then went to a nearby payphone, fished out whatever quarters we had and rang them up. Dylan had a worried look on his face the entire time he spoke and one time he even widened his eyes grimacing. When he hung up the phone, we all knew something was wrong. Extremely wrong.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The scientist just called them and attacked them with the Erasers." Angel replied for Dylan.

"What?" Gazzy exclaimed, "Are they okay?"

"Will managed it, but he found a photo on the Erasers." Dylan then squeezed his eyes, "The scientist sent it saying it showed Isa's and Max's _current situation_."

Fang just closed his eyes looking away while we all remained silent. Just the thought of both of them hurt made anger pulse through my body.

_I'm going to hurt you so much._

Dylan looked very troubled, "Dr. Martinez was crying really hard."

"Did the scientist say anything else?"

"He congratulated us on de-bombing the bomb." Dylan replied running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey Fang, do you think the scientist guy will hurt Max and Isa more since we…" Nudge asked, but then saw the tortured look on my face and stopped.

Fang just closed his eyes and murmured, "I can only hope, Nudge…."

Nudge then had tears rolling of her eyes, "I'm sorry, guys, I'm so stupid for asking that question."

Dylan then hugged Nudge, "It's okay, Nudge, it's okay."

We all were silent for a while until I heard a loud voice say, "Oh my god, Mary, the parade is going to start soon!"

We all then exchanged looks and then looked at Fang.

"Well, we can't just hope. We can also fight." He said looking at all of us.

And with that, we walked down the sidewalk to the heart of Times Square.

* * *

**Max POV**

I took a deep breath trying to let my stomach stop paining, but it didn't work.

_The next time someone tells me that having a large calorie intake is good...I will..._

I was too tired- no wait, too hungry to even think about finishing my sentence.

I then painfully turned to look at Isa, "Isa…"

I nearly thought she was dead until I saw her bob her head.

"We gotta get out of here before…." I stopped myself refusing to believe it.

Isa gave a small chuckle, "That…was the plan…right?"

My stomach then rumbled and I closed my eyes to stop the annoying, desperate hunger that ached my entire body.

"Hungry?"

I looked up and saw Melinda holding up a taco. A fresh, delicious taco. And the idiot held it right under my nose.

"Want it?" She smirked.

I closed my eyes, but I just couldn't ignore the smell. I then opened my eyes and with every last piece of dignity I had, I nodded.

"You could have it." Melinda said holding it out to me. My mouth just watered at the smell itself, but I didn't show it.

"But on one condition." She then continued.

"As the usual." I scowled.

"Amazing how you can scowl when your diet consists of the maximum amount of calories for a human and you haven't eaten for oh-I-don't-know-a-very-long-time." Melinda chuckled.

"I've been working on it." I muttered and then said out loud, "What's your condition?"

Melinda then walked around and then turned to me, "Tell me where that guy is located."

My heart just squeezed along with my stomach.

_Voice: Just let me tell—_

_No._

_Voice: Max, stop being unreasonable—_

_No, my middle name is 'unreasonable along with 'charging-off,' so shut up._

"_No_." I scowled again even deeper.

"Aren't you a little…" Melinda just glowered.

"Aren't you a crazy old woman?" I said sweetly to her.

"I'm 28, smart one." Melinda scowled obviously offended.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I supposed to know that? Or, god forbid, _care_?"

She rolled her eyes and then handed me the food. I just stared at it for a long while.

"Listen, Subject...whatever, there's this little thing called accepting things when they are given to you." She said rolling her eyes.

"There's also another thing called 'unbelievable.' What are you doing?" I said with the same sarcastic tone she had.

"Handing you something you w- need."

"Why?"

"Because I pity you."

I glowered at her, "I don't need your pity then."

She narrowed her eyes, "Stop being proud, _Max_, and think."

"I can think for myself and I'm thinking I don't need your pity."

"Just eat the damn thing, Max. You know you need it."

I hated to admit it, but she was right.

I set my jaw as I looked at Isa and then at Melinda, "Get another one for Isa and I'll eat it."

"I only have one."

"Then get another one cuz I won't eat it without Isa."

Melinda just glared at me for a second until she sighed getting out another burrito.

"Hello Melinda, are getting to that bomb implantation?"

Melinda got so startled that she dropped the two burritos. I looked up to see the scientist with a smirk on his face.

"Y-yes, sir, but she kept asking me for food despite I refused multiple times." Melinda said with a straight face.

"Like I would beg you." I scoffed.

"Excellent poker face, Melinda, but I have bigger matters to deal with than you. Get to your job and—" He then smiled, "And take some of our men with you to keep the people busy." He then turned to me, "Ah, Max, I came to congratulate you. Your flock has succeeded in deactivating the first bomb."

I couldn't help but smirk, "Do I hear defeat or what, Mr. Scientist?"

A tingling shock went through my spine and I gritted my teeth as I went through it. I looked up in tingling pain to see Brigid holding up the remote with a smirk on her face. The scientist just smiled as he held up a baseball bat.

"Are you going to hurt me with that? Or Isa? Or that girl?" I said disgusted.

"Yes, yes, and yes, but not physically, of course because that would be extremely mean of me to." The scientist smiled then walking to a machine. It had two rectangle-shaped tubs with wires attached to all of it. It was then connected to a computerized machine.

_What is that?_

I widened my eyes when I realized what it was. It was the thing that switched Isa and—

"_No_. If you dare touch that thing, I will _kill you_." I said with absolute murder in my mind.

The scientist just chuckled, "So sorry, Max."

"If you do anything to that thing, I will break all your bones into pieces." I then heard a voice say.

I looked to my left to see the other girl glaring at the scientist with widened eyes.

_She's awake..._

I then looked at Isa who looked like she wasn't able to believe what she was seeing. She just stared at the girl

"Ivy…. how nice of both of you to join us." The scientist said then proceeding to _smash the side of the machine_.

"_NOO_!" Ivy cried out.

I clenched my fists and I felt my knuckles turn white. I looked away feeling only thing on my mind:

White-Hot Anger.

The scientist hit it again with sparks flying everywhere and after a few minutes, the machine was broken with smoke clouding up the air. Along with our hope.

"Good, we're done with that." The scientist said handing the bat to Tim and then walking right up to Isa, "Tell me, Isa, how do you feel now?"

Isa just looked up with a grim look on her face and said while shaking, "Go to hell."

"Been there, wasn't really up to my expectations, sweetheart." The scientist chuckled and then he got serious, "Now, as I said before, I got many nice instruments I really want to use. Which one of you wants to be my special volunteer?"

Nobody said anything.

"Don't make have to choose because I think we all know who it is." The scientist smiled deviously.

_Isa._

"I'll go." Isa and I said at the same time.

"Oh," The scientist "Very good. But, you see, I only want one. So Max it is."

My heart squeezed instantly as a shiver went through my entire body.

_Me?_

_Isa: Max... the minute he releases you, I want you to run._

_What?! And leave you?!_

_Isa: Listen to me...run and get the flock's help._

_Where can I... but I got this shock band on my ankle." _

_Isa: Smash it against something as you leave. Please, Max, you can, no you have to do this._

_...I'll try._

I then saw that girl nodding her head and I realized that Isa sent a message to her too. Complete silence was in the air as Tim unlocked the locks. Even the clock's ticking sounds were heard.

When Tim was unlocking the bolt around my stomach, he gave me a big smile, "Don't try to escape, darling. It's really hard to."

I gave him a nod, "Yes, sir, I'll be a good girl. Don't you worry."

When I heard the last lock click open, that's when all hell broke loose. I kicked Tim so hard right in the stomach making him fall down.

"Good girl, my butt." I sneered as I finally felt the ground.

"FLAMME!" Ivy screamed and fire erupted out of her hands and engulfed Brigid who came rushing to get me.

I then punched Brigid right on the jaw and the remote went flying out of her hand. I grabbed it and smashed it against the ground and all of our braces turned off. I then felt someone grab my hair and I screamed flipping backward and kicked the person on the face. It was the scientist. He glared at me with death clearly written in his eyes.

_Holy shizzle-sticks._

"Max, _GO_!" Isa screamed sounding all scratched.

I don't know why, but my eyes watered as I ran to the exit, "I'm gonna come back! I will!"

Isa nodded as I heard her say, "You better, Max." And I saw water in her eyes too.

I squeezed my eyes and ran out of the flaming building.

_I'll come, Isa, I will..._

* * *

**Iggy POV**

"That is one big-a** Pikachu balloon." I muttered as I looked up to the sky.

"Guys, the parade's apparently gonna start soon rain or no rain." Dylan said nodding to a couple of people he was talking to.

I looked around Times Square to see a lot of people gathered there cheering and laughing while watching the parade. Despite it was raining, there were so many people.

That scientist must be sick to put something like that here...

"Hey guys..." Nudge then said with widened eyes.

"What happened, Nudge?" I said widening my own eyes.

"Guys, where's Fang?"

I looked to my right because that's when I last saw the guy, but nobody was there.

Sh!t.

"Wait," Angel said before we all started looking around places, "I think I can feel his mind better than the rest..."

"Where is he then?" Gazzy asked looking a bit scared.

Angel pointed in a direction and we all started running there. We passed by people who looked at us as if we're crazy to be going the opposite direction.

"Do you see him?" I asked as I looked into every street.

"Wait!" Nudge yelled stopping in one place peering into alleys between buildings, "I think I saw something."

The alley had a flickering light, so it was hard to see what was there. When the light finally flickered on, we saw a tall figure hovering over another figure. When the light finally stopped blinking, we saw Fang. He was breathing hard and then we noticed the figure on the ground. When we got a close look at it, we widened our eyes. Erasers. Now they looked even more on steroids.

"Oh sh!t…" I murmured and then we ran into the alley, "Fang?"

He then turned around and I cursed when I saw a cut going down his cheek from the side of his head. He swallowed heavily as he leaned on my shoulder.

"They're here, guys. They're everywhere around Times Square." Fang breathed as he looked on to the crowds of people, "We have to get them first."

"What about the bomb?" Dylan then asked.

Fang repeated with an expressionless look, "We have to get them first."

"Let's get to it, guys. There are too many people there." I nodded and we all ran back to the place.

I then noticed something in the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw Erasers everywhere. Somehow they just blended with the crowd and nobody noticed them as different.

_They're freaking everywhere. _

I clenched my fists when I saw one crept behind a little girl and stalked right to the Eraser. I looked to my sides and when no one was looking, I landed a blow right to his head. He fell to the ground and I dragged him to an empty alley and tossed him there.

I stalked back to the place only to see Nudge struggling to get one off her back. I then grabbed the creep and sent him flying to the alley.

"They're everywhere…" Nudge said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"I know…." I sighed and then I saw Nudge widen her eyes and then she screamed,

"_Iggy_!"

I turned around, but it was too late. I felt the knife go deep inside my left wing and I grit my teeth in pain. I fell to the ground writhing as I held my injury.

"Take that, ya stabbing idiot." I heard Nudge say as she kicked down the Eraser and then she came rushing to me, "Oh god, the knife went in pretty deep, Ig."

"It's okay, I'll be fine." I said wincing while I got up.

I then pulled the knife out and I gasped at the stinging pain that came after that.

Fang then came and sighed, "I think that's it of them. For now at least."

"Two almost carried a kid off." Dylan said shaking his head and then I heard him curse, "Holy crap, Iggy, you're bleeding."

"Thanks for the reminder, Mr. Perfect." I muttered as I ripped part of my shirt to bandage the stab.

"I don't think you can fly, Iggy. It went right through your left wing." Angel said helping me.

"_Oh great_." I muttered as I shifted my wing only to grimace.

Right then, Angel started running. She just ran right into the crowd and disappeared.

"Ange!" Dylan yelled and we all started to run after her.

_What the hell… why is she running? And where to?_

Running didn't help my wound at all. The pain started to vibrate all over my body, but I tried to ignore it. We then found Angel panting as she kept trying to look for something in the crowd.

"What the heck, Angel?" Gazzy asked breathless as we tried to chase her down.

"You know how some people can block minds…right?" She then asked us anxiously, "Well, when mind-readers try to read their mind, we get this real big headache."

"So?" I asked.

"So I was reading all these peoples' minds and then my mind started hurting and that's when I found out there was someone trying to block me and it wasn't Iggy. It was this blonde woman. She looked suspicious and when I chased her down, she ran so fast." Angel explained.

"Did you catch her?" Nudge asked her with her big eyes widened.

"No, but I'm pretty sure she is one of those scientists. And there could be only one reason why she would be here." Angel nodded.

_The bomb._

"Where did you see her, Ange?" Gazzy asked.

"Behind that stage."

I think we all got the same thought:

_That's the President's stage._

We ran only to be blocked by two massive looking guys.

Before we could say anything, the President appeared out of nowhere, "Max, Fran, let them go." He then looked at us with a serious expression, "Any progress?"

"We think the b— it is not here." Nudge said catching herself and getting a glance from the two guards.

The President then frowned, "How can that be possible? There are security guards almost everywhere along with high-tech security systems within 10 feet of each other."

"Yeah, that totally explains why your "high-tech security systems" are completely melted, right?" Fang then said.

We all looked and they were completely melted. The President widened his eyes and looked at his guards with shock and a little bit of anger.

He then rubbed his temples, "Where do you think the device is?"

We really had nothing after that until Gazzy asked, "What's in that trailer?"

The President looked up, "Oh, it is the trailer we used to keep toys and candy for the less fortunate children….. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought…..that it might be the possible place—"

The President immediately said, "Search that trailer up and down. That device CANNOT be in there."

We went to the trailer and because of our raptor hearing, we heard faint ticking from the inside.

_Holy sh!t._

"It's in there!" Angel yelled and the President scrambled to open the door.

Once we got in, we all started rummaging the entire place. The guards finally got suspicious and tried to force the President to leave. The President tried to argue with them, but they eventually dragged him away.

While I was going through everything, I heard the President murmur before he left, "To think they wanted us to give it to the kids itself…"

…_They're sick._

To be honest, despite I was so experienced in the whole bombing department, I was terrified as I searched everything. Why? It was because I had this horrible feeling that we were running out of time and it was going to explode any moment. I was literally sweating and shaking as I heard the ticking louder and louder. And as it did, my wing wound started hurting so badly.

_Where the hell is it?_

"Found it."

It was like my heart jumped. But not in a good way. We all turned to see Dylan pull out a large bomb from a red bad. I rushed to Dylan and took it from him. When I looked at the screen, the number _0:10 _blared at me. I heard Fang curse under his breath. Gazzy and I started it to rip open and once we went through the wires, we only had 6 seconds left. We sorted through the wires, but before we could stop it, we had a problem: We were supposed to cut the blue wire, but there were two of them.

"What the heck is this?" Gazzy exclaimed as he tried to examine the wires, "We never saw this before."

Nudge tried to say, "But you guys are the bes—"

"I know…. But we don't have time." I said trying to sound calm when I looked at the clock.

It blared _0:02_.

"Pick the best one, Gaz." I said quickly as I handed him the pliers.

"Here goes noth…..everything." Gazzy murmured as he positioned the pliers.

I closed my eyes and then I heard:

_Cut._

And then, everything went black.

* * *

Well I hoped you guys liked that :) I know it is a small chapter compared to the previous ones, but I'm balancing high school, SAT prep, and other annoying, pesky things. I will make everything up to you. And I promise, promise, promise, PROMISE that I will be a better updated from now on. Thank you for still sticking with me though I procrastinate and update later than late. Really, thanks, guys :)

~Swahili

P.S.: Sorry once again.

P.P.S.: Please review! :D

P.P.P.S.: If you do not like this chapter, I understand. I think it is because I haven't wrote in a very long time, but I promise I will get better!


	78. An Apology

Hey guys :D Here's another chapter of Isa :) Hope you like it!

**Thanks:**

tempexbooth12345 (Thank you for following and favoriting me and my story!)

BVBMegan (Thank you for following and favoriting me and my story! And sorry for the late update :))

xX Shocking Mist Xx (Hahaha, you're welcome for updating!)

Flygrrl (Haha, I am sorry for ending it there! It is just...yeah, I kinda really like cliffhangers XD)

boxtoplad999 (I can't wait for the summer to come too! I haven't seen that show, but I will start now! I am actually watching two shows right now "How I Met Your Mother" and "Supernatural." Haha, I got too much time on my hands :P)

guitarrawr1 (:OOOO You did an all-nighter?! For my story?! You have no idea how happy that makes me; Thank you! :) Oh, and thank you for favoriting and following! No, she's in the body of a clone because she was a normal human being and then she got switched with her mom's clone. It's kinda complicated XD)

Ellaluvsya11 (Thank you for favoriting my story!)

The Buddha Gangsta (Thank you for loving my story! :) And, oh, I am so sorry because I can't write that summary because I don't know what's gonna happen myself in the last chapter haha. It's because I outlined the entire story (ENTIRELY), but I make small tweaks here and there and that might change the ending a lot. So sorry and hope you can understand!)

LoveKillsPandas (Thank you for favoriting!)

Fax Queen (Thanks for the advice! I will try to do better next time! Thank you :))

kairi2472 (Here's your update! Thanks for the review!)

fireman12468 (Thank you for alerting and favoriting my story!)

.16906 (So sorry! I am trying my best to update, but ugh, highschool is being a pain in the behind, if you know what I mean...BUT I will still try! For my reviewers at least :))

LanaLOVESGlitter (Thanks for favoriting! :))

Carly (Here's your update too! :D Thanks for the review!)

DaesayAndJaya (Thank you for alerting and favoriting my story and me! :D)

Isabelle (Aw, thanks, that's really sweet. I might also cry when this story is over because it is amazing to have people around the world read your story, favorite it, alert it, and tell you bits of advice and compliments. Sigh, but I guess eventually I'll be happy because I will have the memories and I will treasure them :))  


TheDelta724 (Thanks for favoriting my story! :P And haha, thanks for the compliment and the review! :))

(Thank you for favoriting and following my story and me! :))

eamilial (Thanks for favoriting and alerting me! :D)

RozaCourt (Thank you for following me! :))

* * *

**Fang POV**

I woke up on a mobile hospital bed because of all the sound. I had no memory of what happened and then it hit me— the bomb exploded and people were killed. I clenched my fists trying to not think about it, but it didn't work. But the funny thing was that everything looked fine. Nobody was in a rush, and the place didn't look too damaged. I looked at a clock and noticed that only twenty minutes have gone by.

_What the hell is going on?_

I tried to get up, but my sides shot pain to every part of my body. I cursed repeatedly, but I eventually got up. I wobbled around and saw that the trailer with the bomb was blackened and some parts were falling off, but there wasn't any obvious damage after that.

_Was the bomb a trick to scare us?_

"Fang! You're okay!"

I turned around to get a crushing hug from Nudge.

I nearly choked, "Nudge…..sides….._pain_."

She instantly released, "I'm sorry! …Are you feeling okay now, Fang?"

I nodded noticing she had a small bandage around her hand, "What about the others?"

"We're okay, but Iggy's wing wound got a little worse."

"How worse?" I asked widening my eyes.

"Well, not too bad, I guess, but now, he definitely CANNOT fly." Nudge replied.

"Did anyone else get hurt?" I then asked.

She shook her head, "Nope…. Well, according to Iggy, the bomb wasn't a widespread bomb, so that's why..."

"How is he holding up?"

"He feels pretty bad that he wasn't able to debomb the bomb."

I just nodded and noticed the President walking up to me with a relieved expression.

"I hope you are feeling better, Mr. Fang."

I nodded, "Everything alright, Mr. President?"

He gave a weak smile, "This event did not cause too much commotion; however, it was quite difficult when I had to explain to the security team that I allowed a group of kids operate the process of debombing a bomb that could have caused serious damage in a highly populated area."

He then chuckled patting my shoulder, "Your team did well…. Thank you very much. If there is anything…"

"Well, we want to be released from this in five minutes."

The President frowned, "But your friends need some rest. I heard one of them is in critical pain right now. And after the service you have done to us, it will be horrible if we leave one of you in pain.

"Can we just tell him we're half-birds, we can fly, AND that we heal faster than normal humans? It is _so_ much easier." Nudge muttered in my ear.

I just rolled my eyes.

"We'll be fine, sir."

I looked to see the rest of the flock behind the President. Gazzy and Angel looked fine, but Dylan had his entire right cheek covered in bandages and Iggy looked a bit in pain, but tried to take it.

"Don't you worry about us." Angel continued.

"….May I know why there is such a hurry to leave?" The President curiously asked.

"We lost something and we need to get it back." Dylan then said.

The President didn't look too sure, but agreed, "If there is anything…"

"We'll give you a text." Gazzy smiled.

The President then gave a small smile before he left, "I wish you the best of luck then."

When he left, I straightened myself out and looked at the tired, but hopeful flock, "Ready?"

They nodded and just like that, we traveled back into the parade.

* * *

**Max POV**

I felt like my legs were gonna collapse as I ran. Sometimes I fell to the ground panting, but I would get back up only for my legs to hurt even more. As I gasped for air, my throat got all scratchy and my eyes were filled with salty water. I didn't even wanna talk about my stomach.

_I can't get tired just yet…_

I wasn't even near the heart of the city, but I could hear some noises as I ran faster. I then entered the place and despite it was raining slightly along with it being almost night, the place was lighted up with so many colors. And there were crowds and crowds of people.

_A parade….Great, that is convenient._

I walked past stores and shoved my way through people, but no one really noticed me or my halfway-ripped clothes.

_Probably think it is a costume…_

_Voice: It is Halloween after all… Do you see the flock?_

I then remembered about the Voice. I then thought I should ask questions some other time, not now.

_Didn't find them yet…_

I scratched my head and tried to peer through the crowds for any people who might be standing out, but with almost the entire population either wearing bed sheets or action figures, it was kinda hard.

_Voice: Max…_

"What do you want now…?" I muttered as I made my way through a couple of death reapers.

_Voice: Thank you._

"For what?" I murmured as I tried to scan the entire populations for the flock.

_Voice: For not telling my location… I really appreciate it._

"Got tortured and almost got killed in the process, but yeah, you're welcome." I sighed as I did not get a good result.

_Voice: No, Max, thank you. I really do appreciate it. If there is anything I can do…_

"If you can be quiet, it will be really helpful." I muttered as I felt my stomach twist in pain. I squeezed my eyes and clenched my fists, but the pain didn't go.

_Voice: Max, you need to eat something or relax for a while!_

"No! I can't." I almost exclaimed getting a couple of weird looks, "Isa is…she is over there getting.. I don't even want to know what he might be doing to Isa while I'm here wasting time."

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I looked up to the sky to make them not fall.

"They must be torturing her right now." I whispered as I felt my chest squeezing in pain, "I should have never left…Man, why don't I think before doing something…"

_Voice: Max, you're still a kid…kids make mistakes._

The tears started to fall. When the rain fell a little harder, I felt relieved because nobody would know that I am crying.

_Voice: Max, it's good that you're learning from your mistakes, but think about it. If you did not leave, then you both will suffer knowing that at least one of you could have gotten some help._

When he said that, I didn't feel any better, but it did give me some energy to keep looking. After a minute, that's when I saw them. I started sprinting towards them. I felt a wave of relief rushing through me as I saw them; I nearly started crying again.

_Voice: Did all of this make you a crybaby, Max?_

I felt a teasing tone in his question and just rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

I was just 10 feet away from the flock. But before I could take another step to scream out their names, I was grabbed and hauled into a speeding taxi. And like that, I was far from the flock again.

* * *

**Isa POV**

I closed my eyes as I tried my best to protect myself from approaching hot flames. I coughed as smoke filled the air and opened my eyes only to make them burn. I saw Tim trying to douse the flames, but there were too many. I then saw the scientist stagger towards Ivy and then grabbed her throat. Murderous intent was clear in his eyes as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Where. Did. She. _Go_?!" The scientist roared and I saw that his face was a mess of blisters with all shades of red.

He didn't even notice me and I squeezed my fists as I tried to hide from him. I closed my eyes hoping to god that he wouldn't notice me and that I could somehow blend in. I then heard Ivy scream and my fingernails pressed deeper into my palms.

_I'm such a coward._

"Tim," I heard the scientist growl, "Watch these two and do it _properly_."

He didn't even sound like a human at the last part. I heard him walk away and I opened my eyes to see Tim staring at me right in the eyes. I gasped quietly when I saw his dark, bloodshot eyes. He got his fair share of purple bruises and the scar below his left eye made him look downright terrifying. Only a few patches of head had hair and almost all of his clothes were burnt off. I felt a shiver run down my spine and then I felt him plunge something right into my stomach. I opened my mouth to gasp out in pain, but nothing came out. I looked down to see a syringe with red liquid depleting as he pressed deeper.

A wicked smile then ran across his lips, "You think the main reason you're here is because of revenge? You're here for our pleasure too, sweetheart."

"This is your way of pleasure?" I spit out, "Killing us?"

"Not quite; you see, our way is to do it as slowly as we can. It is a hobby." He smiled with a glint in his eyes.

"You are going to hell." I winced as I felt the fiery liquid flow through my body. I looked at Ivy to see her trying to hide while closing her eyes. I could see her shake, but I didn't say anything. I saw a fresh burn on her forearm and I felt a surge of guilt run through me.

_Now I guess it is my turn…._

, "Max— no, _I _will kill you once I get out."

Tim just chuckled as he walked up to me plucking the syringe out and trailed it across my face as he whispered, "Heard that so many times, you wouldn't believe it. You see, _Isa_, we play with our experiments. We let them loose and let them gain hope. And right when they believe they survived the ordeal, we _kill_ them. And _you_…..you are also one of them."

He then cupped my chin and grinned a toothy smile as he got closer to me.

_No…_

Right when he almost touched me, I pounded his head with mine. He staggered back a few steps wincing as he covered his new bruise on his forehead.

He then started laughing, "Oh right, I forgot, you have a boyfriend, don't you? Speaking of that, I wonder how you will feel when I tell you that your….flock died…"

His words pierced my heart as I widened my eyes to whisper, "You're…..you're lying…."

He frowned, "Actually, for the first time, I'm kinda telling the truth. Your boyfriend and his little sidekick performed quite a bad job and blew themselves up. It's actually really sad; we expected your team to be better."

"No... I don't believe you." I almost screamed as my body started to feel like it was on fire. I felt like my arm was getting really hot.

"Fine then, don't believe me."

I then gasped as I felt white-hot pain in my legs, but then I realized something— I heard small voices.

_What…._

I looked up to see Tim taking off a strap that was around his arm. I felt like the voices were getting louder. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate and that's when I heard the voice loud and clear.

_Tim: Stupid girl…._

I felt a small smile run across my own lips as I looked at Tim right in the eyes. He then widened his eyes realizing his mistake. He scrambled to put the strap back on, but it was too late. The rules of the game were in my hands then.

_Tim, take the locks off of…Ivy. NOW._

As if he was like a robot, he walked over to Ivy and I saw her open her eyes and look at me bewildered. I nodded at her in assurance feeling the hot pain in my stomach spreading. It was getting to the point that I couldn't bear it anymore, but I tried to suppress it longer. Tim then slowly unlocked the locks. I kept turning my head to see if the scientist came yet.

_Tim, hurry up._

Tim quickened his pace and right when he unlocked the last lock, the sound of glass shattering resounded and I saw a dark silhouette emerge from the shadows— a boy. He was in his teens and had light brown hair. He looked like he didn't take a shower for a week and he looked instantly relieved when he came into the light. I lost focus and Tim snapped back to focus trying to figure out what just happened. He then saw the boy and tried to attack him until the boy knocked him out by grabbing two glass flasks and smashing them into his head. Tim then fell to the ground and closed his eyes.

Ivy then ran towards the boy exclaiming, "James!"

He hugged her and I saw tears well in his eyes as he whispered, "Ivy…..oh my god, you're okay…."

"You found me….you found me….." Ivy kept murmuring.

I gave a small smile as I saw the two reunite. James then looked at me and widened his eyes.

He released Ivy to give her a shocked look and then nodded towards me, "That's….."

She nodded with more tears flowing out of her eyes as she pointed towards the broken machine.

"Let's get you out." James nodded and took the keys from the unconscious Tim and started to unlock the first lock until a gun just fired.

I widened my eyes to look at James to see a bullet just missing his head by hitting the shoulder instead. James recoiled in shock grabbing at his injury and Ivy screamed trying to hold him steady. I looked to see the source: the scientist. He held two guns in his hand pointing one at James and the other at me.

He scowled at me, "You are supposed to be drained of energy and in the process of rotting away, Subject 736947."

"And you're supposed to be slowly dying awaiting YOUR process of rotting away in hell, Mr. _Scientist_." I scowled right back at him.

He chuckled as he stepped over Tim making the gun touch my forehead, "Aren't you acting a little out of character, _Isa_? Aren't you the one of the nice ones in your team?"

"Not when you stab me with syringes and hurt my family, you freaking a$$hole." I said glaring at him while trying to push down the pain that was spreading faster in my body.

"You are quite brave for running your mouth when a gun is placed right on your forehead. I could clock you right now and I could end all of this."

I felt the liquid finally sink in and fill my veins with white-out pain. My head was going to split into two and my eyes felt like they were on fire. Not just my eyes, my entire body was on fire. And that's when I couldn't take it anymore.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU?!" I yelled feeling more pain surging through my body. It almost felt like I was going to explode, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST END YOUR DAMN SOBSTORY AND SHOOT ME?! _WHY_?!"

The scientist then calmly said, "Because I like chaos. Destruction. Damage. You think I will give you the happiness of a fast death?"

"But why…?" I said feeling my chest heave as I couldn't cry anymore tears, "Why me…?"

"Both of you….you were our way of going against Itex. With our own creation. A successful one. But then you ran away. Both of you." He replied and then put the gun right on the side of my head, "And your mother."

Though I was in all that pain and misery, I looked up at the scientist with hard breaths of air, "What….what about my m-mom? What did she have to do with all of this?"

I felt his finger right on the trigger, "I….don't…why do you look….."

I then heard him pull the trigger. But not the one on the gun pointed at me, but the other one. Another bloody hole was in James's leg and he screeched in pain. Ivy screamed and tried to aid him, but he was writhing.

I then saw the scientist stalk off to a door and he pushed a red button scoffing, "That is the price for trying to escape with my experiments. And so is this."

Silver Erasers then filled the room and James struggled to get up. Ivy tried to keep him steady, but the Erasers were closing in on them.

_No….._

"Isa….I am so sorry." I then heard Ivy then cry.

I looked up to see her closing her eyes trying to concentrate as the silver Erasers encircled them.

_Why is she saying…what is she doing?_

Ivy then raised her hands and I saw them getting redder and soon, she opened her eyes and the largest flames I have ever seen erupted from her hands and she exclaimed loudly as she torched all the Erasers, but there were so many. The scientist shot repeatedly, but the blazing fire defended her. She managed to keep off a few Erasers and I saw her edge towards the broken window. James staggered towards her and winced as the injury oozed out more blood from his shoulder and his leg.

Right when I realized what Ivy was doing and before I could say anything, she gave me a sad look, "I am so sorry, Isa. I…I can't….."

"Ivy, you can't…." I heard James say bewildered.

"We have to." Ivy said with loud sobs, "We have no choice….she is gonna….oh god…"

She then grabbed James and she looked back at me with sadness in her eyes and said for the last time, "I…I really am sorry, Isabelle. So sorry."

And with that, she leapt through the window and James was next. I saw tears in his eyes too, but he didn't look back. But I did see his shoulders heaving.

_I can't believe it._

He then left with the help of Ivy. I started crying, but tears just stopped coming. My entire body was burning on the inside and I couldn't even cry. That feeling of wanting to cry, but no tears coming out was so painful, I would have sworn it was more painful than the red liquid in the syringe.

The scientist started to laugh hysterically, "Now isn't that loyalty, Subject 736947…"

My heart just squeezed and it was not out of pain of the red liquid surging through me internally killing me, but it was because the last piece, the last shard of hope that I had left in me just dissolved.

_The flock…..they were killed…Max might have…..and then now….._

Every single time I tried to convince myself that everything will become okay….was gone. Completely. And the worst feeling came back to me and I thought I would never feel that way and that I will always have someone by my side; a person I can call my own and who won't judge me based on my abilities— a family. The flock, my family. But right then, everything came crashing down. I suddenly had no one to rely on or help. Right then, I didn't have anyone to protect or to trust.

That night, I was alone again. Right then, hot tears finally ran down my face.

* * *

Well, I hoped you like this kinda short chapter! Please review~ The more you do, the more I feel encouraged to write! Thanks! :)


	79. Flame of Hope

Here's another chapter, guys :) I hope you like it! And sigh, I am so happy right now because I updated again in less than two weeks :D I am getting better at this guys!

But sadly, I have to break in some bad news: Since I am taking advanced courses (I don't even know why…), I have these EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC finals to study for and ummm…..the exam is in the first week of May and I still didn't properly study for it. YET. Haha, so this means I might take a little break from the story. Not too long though. I MAYBE MAYBE might update once more and then we have to wait until after mid-May for another update.

I am so sorry and hope that this chapter and possibly the next one will compensate! Bye!

Thanks:

LanaLOVESGlitter (YAAY :D I am glad you are happy :) And AW, thanks for the beautiful compliment :))

MaximumRide01 (Hahaha, wow! Thank you for that specific compliment! I love it when people give specific compliments because when they do, I know exactly what they are talking about! :D Thanks again! And haha, I am glad you are really happy :D Thank you for favoriting and alerting my story too! And yes, I will never stop writing, ma'am ;) And haha, I am glad you like my story that much! :) AND ZOMG, you gave more than 7 reviews altogether….daaang, THANK YOU! :D You have no idea how grateful I am right now! And haha, I hope you like this chapter :))

dragonstorm24 (Thank you for favoriting and following my story! :D)

guy (Haha, make Isa smash everything, huh? Like the Incredible Hulk? …..omg, that is just so cool! :D Well she kinda gets pissed off, but…..well, you gotta read the chapter haha :))

boxtoplad999 (Oh yaayy! A fellow "How I Met Your Mother" fan! Have you seen the recent episodes? Man, is it just me or are they getting so much more dramatic and tear-worthy? I just love sentimental shows xD And omg, you should totally try "Supernatural." You. Will. Love. It. And cool! I watch the Walking Dead too :) And aww, thanks for the compliment and here's your chapter! :))

Iggyflock02 (Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! That was incredibly sweet of you to say that! Thank you very much! You are now my most favorite person XD)

Hi (WOW! Thanks :) And thanks again for the second review! :))

* * *

**Max POV**

I hit my head against the seats and tried to steady myself. Images started going blurry and I gasped from the pulsating pain in my head. I reached for the doors, but I heard them snap shut.

"Drive faster! Or I will deplete all these bullets right into your head." I heard a female snarl.

I tried to focus my vision and I saw the figure: Brigid.

That's when I exploded, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!"

Anger, despair, and a crapload of unwanted emotions rushed through me as I went right for her throat. She then blasted her gun and I felt a searing pain in my leg. I screeched and let go of her falling to the bottom. I fell back squeezing my eyes as I felt warm blood trail down my leg.

"GO FASTER!" Brigid then screamed and the frightened taxi driver jumped in his seat accelerating his speed.

I finally looked at my surrounding trying to follow the advice of thinking before doing and then Brigid pressed her gun against my forehead.

"Oh no you don't, Max," I heard her snarl, "I know that face. Though you almost never do, you're thinking of a plan on how to escape. All I can say is bloody good luck because I am NOT going to let you go that easily."

It's as if her words made my pain increase, but I just laughed, "Is that supposed to be a scary threat, Brigid? Because we are in a small taxi and you are sitting right in front of me three feet away. And I am pretty sure I am more skilled at kicking butt than you will ever be."

Brigid smirked at me, "How cute. You think you can take me on. You think—"

Right then, I punched her square in the face. She fell against the door and she squeezed the trigger. I fell against the other door missing it just by inches.

I then laughed while trying not to show my pain, "You have no idea how GOOD that felt!"

"You little—"

"…Ma'am?" The taxi driver whimpered.

"_What_?" Brigid snapped feeling the new bruise forming on her cheek.

He pointed and we looked to see a full-on crowd blocking us from moving any further.

"Turn around!" Brigid yelled and the driver obediently took a U.

_Wait….if we are returning the same way…._

I then got an idea and felt around for the clasp on locket given by Fang. When I opened it and held the locket in my hand, I looked up to see Brigid looking ahead, but with a gun pointed at me and another at the driver. DISTRACTED.

_I hope to God this works…_

_Voice: …Max….it doesn't really sound plausible._

_Got a better, foolproof idea? That doesn't involve me dying in the process?_

He was silent. The taxi zoomed through the crowds and I widened my eyes when I caught sight of the flock.

"Take a good look, Max, you might never see them again." Brigid snickered.

I didn't say anything and she glanced at me suspicious. Before she could detect something wrong, I punched the window flinging the locket and screamed, "GUYS!"

I then heard Brigid's gun go off. Before we all could register what happened, I blacked out falling onto the seats with a new humming pain on my shoulder. The last thought I had?

_Please let them get the message….._

* * *

**Fang POV**

"FANG!" Angel then screamed a blood-curdling scream.

I widened my eyes rushing to her while Dylan tried to calm the alarmed people.

I knelt down to her side, "What happened, Angel?"

"I felt like someone was screaming…" Angel then whispered.

"Everyone is screaming out here. It's kinda hard to—" Iggy tried to explain.

"NO!" Angel then screamed again, "I am not joking! Please believe me!"

"Alright, alright…" I said trying to calm her, "What did you hear, Angel?"

"I heard Max." Angel then said in a small voice.

There was silence in the air until Gazzy broke it, "What are you saying, Angel?"

"You…you don't believe me…." Angel said looking on the verge of tears, "I am telling the truth! REALLY! I really am…."

"How…"

"I…I don't know…." Angel then said taking off at incredible speed. _Right with the traffic._

"Angel!" I yelled and we ran after the girl.

"Angel!" Nudge screamed as we finally caught up to her, "What do you think you are doing?!"

We looked at Angel curled up into a ball on the ground and Dylan knelt to her height, "Ange…you okay?"

She looked up to Dylan with her big blue eyes and put something in his hands. We all looked down to see the content. He opened his palm and there was a locket in his hand.

I breathed in sharply, "That's….that's Max's locket…..I gave it to her."

"Angel," Gazzy said helping her up, "You're right…"

"Dylan, zoom up on that direction." Nudge said squinting her eyes, "It's a little too far for me…"

I then saw Dylan keep his stare in one place.

He then looked at me suddenly with new energy.

"Angel is right, isn't she?" I asked getting up.

I got up and saw him nod in the corner of my eyes.

"A taxi...With a broken window." He murmured.

I felt a strong emotion of relief hit me and almost took off myself, but I didn't.

"Let's get going, guys." I nodded and we walked off into an alley.

We then stretched out our wings as it ripped through our clothes. Before we could take off, I saw Iggy writhing in pain. We all rushed towards him.

"Iggy?!"

We steadied him and Nudge ripped through the clothing to see Iggy's left white wing fully stained with dark red blood.

"Holy crap…" I muttered taking off my jacket to mop up the dripping blood, "It got worse."

"Iggy, how can you—"

"Don't worry, I can." Iggy nodded trying to steady himself without us.

"How?"

"I got a gun— Wait…"

I then saw him walk up to a motorbike.

He then got on and gave a small smile, "I can manage…"

The flock was hesitant, "You sure, Ig?"

He gave a reassuring nod, "I'll be fine."

"Iggy, I'm going with you!" Gazzy exclaimed jumping onto the bike, "I'll help you!"

We all nodded and then we rose into the dark night chasing after that taxi.

* * *

**Ivy POV **

I ran. I ran so fast trying to hold up James. We ran and ran until James finally collapsed.

"Ivy…" He said taking in a sharp breath as he fell to the ground.

I looked back and rushed towards him, "James! Oh my god…..your shoulder….."

I felt more and more tears fall down my face as I tried to mop some of the blood with a piece of my shirt. I felt my tears join in with the rain and I could tell that it relieved James somewhat of his pain.

"J, you're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay, I promise." I repeatedly said, but I knew that unless we get the bullets out, he will be in pain.

James then tightly hugged me, "Ivy, quit worrying about me for a goddamn second."

He then released and held my face with his hands, "Oh Ivy, I am so…." He then hugged me again not caring that people started staring.

I hugged him back feeling so relieved to be in his arms again. Even the rain that fell felt so relieving, I felt like crying even more.

I then released getting up, "J, we gotta keep running."

"Ivy," He said pulling me down and I finally saw his tear-dried face, "What about that girl? Your actual body? …Isa?"

"What about her?"

"We….we need to save her." James said trying to get up.

I widened my eyes, "What are you sayi—"

"Ivy, she is stuck there with…that guy and we need to go—"

"_HOW_?!" I found myself exclaiming, "How can we go back there, J? The guy shot you! TWICE! How can you think you can go back there and still be alive to save her?!"

When he got up, he leaned onto me with his hands on my shoulders and yelled with his bloodshot eyes, "Ivy! That girl _saved_ you! She could have directed that guy to save her, but NO! She saved you when she could have gotten out leaving you rotting in there."

I looked at him in disbelief as his words stung me right in the heart making the pain in my chest tighter.

"But we can't, James. We—"

"Ivy, I saved you because I love you. I would kill anyone who tries to hurt you. I have a _damn_ reason to save you! That girl….she didn't. She had no reason to save you, but she did it anyway! Don't you think that girl deserves a little help, Ivy? Just a little?"

"I do!" I screamed back, "But what is the guarantee that we're gonna be alive? WHAT IS THE GUARANTEE, JAMES?!"

James then tried to stand on his own, "I can give you none, Ivy. But I know it's better than living knowing that someone died because you didn't want to do anything to stop it."

The moment he said that, guilt rushed through me and I suddenly realized what I have just did.

_I….I just….I just left her there! _

I closed my eyes trying to imagine what Isa was going through, but was too scared to think of any possibilities.

_She probably thinks that she regrets it…._

"I don't want that…" I murmured.

Over the sound of the rain, James couldn't hear me, "What?"

"I don't want that." I said louder almost sobbing, "I don't want her to think it was useless to save me, James…"

James nodded grimly pulling me closer to him, "Then let's go. Let's go back, Ivy."

Steadying him, we ran back through the city. Back to the girl that saved me. With the wildest hope that we come out alive.

* * *

**Isa POV**

I woke up to see me not locked up in chains, but I was strapped down to a hospital table with metal locks. I looked up widely to see the scientist grin. I pushed against the locks, but they wouldn't go. I tried to scream at him again, but he gagged me.

"Tim, where is Brigid?" I heard the scientist ask.

"I think….I think she took off, sir."

I heard the scientist curse repeatedly under his breath until he noticed me again giving me a smile.

"The process is almost done." The scientist enthusiastically nodded.

I strained to look at myself and took a sharp breath—some of my visible veins turned dark red. I screamed louder, but it was no use. I pushed against the locks and when I heard them slightly creak, my heart started to soar.

Tim nodded, "She got stronger. A lot more stronger? What would happen if we increase the dose, Boss?"

"I would like to find out. But not now. You know what happens if we put out everything at once on the humans." The scientist replied with a smirk on his lips, "Tim, do me a favor. Take off the gag. I want to hear what she has to say."

_Touch me and you will regret it, you monster…_

Tim then took out the gag and I started screaming blood-curdling screams.

The scientist rubbed his temples, "I knew I shouldn't have asked that. Now I am getting a headache."

"_Let. Me. Go! I will rip all of your faces the minute I get released._" I said and started pushing through the locks faster.

"Interesting….it is really interesting how anger can change even the 'nicest' person…"

I knew it wasn't anger at that time. It was that red liquid. It just made my mind go completely blank and the only thing I could see was the scientists.

"Want the antidote?" Tim snickered holding up a blue vial, "Too bad you can't get it."

He then dropped the vial and my eyes widened only for him to catch it two inches before it touches the ground. He then snickered again and I narrowed my eyes.

My mind then focused on the vial and I pushed on the locks stronger. I felt them creak and before the scientists could react, I jumped up running right into Tim. I then grabbed his throat and threw him against the wall.

"Let….me…go…you…_freak_." Tim choked trying to wrench my grip off.

With my other hand, I snatched the vial and chugged it down to feel a burning sensation down my throat. The feeling was so powerful, I released my grip on Tim and I fell to the ground with my head spinning around.

"Shit, shit," I heard the scientist murmur and I felt a strong object hit me in the side.

I then fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Stupid freak." I heard Tim mutter and I felt another pain on my other side.

I then felt someone grab my collar and pulled me closer to them. I blinked my eyes to make out that it was the scientist.

"Do you see the result of not listening to me anymore?" He said looking at me with narrowed eyes, "It is too bad that you swallowed the antidote, but you see, that was the only vial of antidote we have. But we have more of the other _liquid_ you see…"

He then held up a syringe filled with that red liquid and I inched away from it like it was poison. It was actually— a poison. I then felt him grab my hair forcing me to look at him right on.

"Good bye, Isa. This time, I promise, will be the last."

I wanted to scream, but I knew it was no use. No one was there to save me. That little small flame of hope that I kept lighting up in my heat finally extinguished. I gave up. I closed my eyes feeling the cold syringe on my forearm.

That's when all the windows in the entire laboratory exploded. We all feel back and I slid against a thousand shards of glass. I was on the ground writhing in my pain and I slowly opened my eyes to see red, orange, yellow flames erupting everywhere. I painfully eased my head off the ground to see all the scientists down and as smoke rapidly filled the air, I coughed repeatedly and my eyes burned. Through all the smoke, I saw two figures approaching.

I rubbed my eyes to open them and see the figure rush towards me. When the image cleared, I saw the figure: Ivy. She knelt down to me and I saw tears in her eyes as she held my face.

"You….you came back…" I murmured with my weak voice. Happiness just rushed through my heart threatening tears to fall. But they were happy tears.

She gave a small laugh, "I couldn't help it. You saved my ass and I will save yours."

Ivy then hugged me and my tears finally fell and I heard a small voice keep repeating "thank you" over and over again.

It was me.

* * *

Well? Hoped you like it :) Please review and once again, I am so sorry for taking that break. I promise that I will update a lot more efficiently after the stoopid exams are over. Good bye!

-S


	80. No Idea

Hey guys! I'm back with this short chapter! Hope you like it and as I remind you all once again, this is gonna be the last chapter I will update until after mid-May (I HATE high school). I hope that when I come back, my reviewers won't forget the story and they continue to be my reviewers! Thanks for everything, guys :)

**Thanks:**

boxtoplad999 (YES! You are one of my favorite reviewers and aw, thanks for the compliments :) And zomg, I promise you won't be disappointed with Supernatural! :D Thanks for reviewing! :))

TheDelta724 (Haha, THANKS! Thank you for all the super awesome compliments! :D)

Guy (Hmmm, I don't know, I really like putting them all in one, but thanks for the interesting suggestion! Thanks for reviewing too! :))

MaximumRide01 (OMG, thanks :DD And thanks for favoriting and alerting me! :))

.16906 (omg, your review made me feel all so happy inside! Thank you! I'm so happy that you like my story! :D)

* * *

**Iggy POV**

I revved the motorbike and gave a small smile when the engine roared against the strong raindrops.

"Ready?" I asked Gazzy handing him the motorcycle helmet.

He nodded, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

He nodded again and I sped through all the people the opposite direction of the traffic. The strong wind made my injury feel a thousand times worse, but I tried to ignore it. Plus, the strong raindrops are numbing the pain down.

_Angel: Dylan says to keep going straight, Iggy!_

I looked above me to four bird-kids flying in the air. It looked difficult as the rain poured making their wings soaking wet.

"Iggy!"

I looked in front of me to dodge a car by inches. I gave a small smile as I saw Gazzy did a big "phew."

"Watch where you're going, Ig." I heard Gazzy yell.

_Angel: IGGY! Do you see the car?_

I squinted my eyes through the rain to see any trace of the car until Gazzy exclaimed, "I see it!"

He pointed and I saw the yellow taxi barely missing the stop sign by seconds.

"Got you." I muttered speeding up as I finally caught it.

Looking through the rain was difficult and before I could stop it, I ran into a bunch of stands.

"Gaz!" I yelled trying to shield the both of us by putting my arm up.

I almost lost control of the bike as I went onto the sidewalk almost knocking people off. I heard screams and curses as I tried to get past the people and onto the road again.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath when I realized I lost sight of the car.

_Angel?! Where is the freakin' car?_

_Angel: A left! Take a left! _

_Where the heck are you guys?_

_Angel: We're gaining on it!_

I sped through the cars to see the taxi.

_I am NOT going to let you get out of my sight..._

"Hang tight, Gaz!" I yelled and increased the speed taking a sharp turn.

"Where are we going?!"

"We are gonna take a shortcut." I muttered as I raced through all the people, "Hang tighter, Gaz!"

I took a right turn and looked behind me to see the taxi in the back-view.

_They must have noticed someone was following all this time._

I looked above me to see the flock trying to catch up to the car.

I then got an idea.

"Gaz!" I yelled, "Get the gun out of my back pocket!"

"_What_?!" Gazzy shouted in surprise.

"_Get the gun out of my back pocket, Gaz_!"

I felt him slowly remove the gun and then exclaimed, "Okay, I got it!"

"Now shoot the taxi!"

"_What_?! Are you crazy?! Max is in that taxi!" Gazzy yelled into the pouring rain.

"I know, Gaz. Just— shoot the tire, Gaz!" I said curving over the standby cars.

"I…I'm scared…" I heard Gazzy softly murmur.

I then I realized he was nervous and afraid of what was happening. The guy never even touched a gun before.

I softened, "Come on, Gaz, you can do it." I tried to give the most encouraging smile I could give at that moment, "Just pretend it's a bomb. That should do it."

I then felt him loosen his tight grip on me, get up, and turn around.

"Take this!" I heard him shout followed by a piercing gunshot.

I looked back to see that Gazzy missed and just shattered the glass instead. I squinted through the dark to see who was driving, but under the rain and the dark, it was kinda hard. I then saw a figure land onto the car's hood.

_Fang._

Fang tried to pull out whoever was driving, but it didn't work.

"Shoot again, Gaz!"

"What about Fang?!"

"Just do it!"

I heard another gunshot and I looked back again to see to see the tire finally blown out. The taxi was uncontrollable now and it veered off the path to crash into a bunch of parked cars.

"Throw it, Gaz!" I then yelled.

He gave me an incredulous look, "The _gun_?!"

"_No_, the bomb, smart one!"

"Oh."

I then heard Gaz click the bomb and threw it. Right then, flames erupted behind us brightening the night sky. Smoke filled the air and I came to a stop grabbing Gazzy off. When the smoke finally cleared, I saw a shape move at the corner of my eye.

Before I could open my mouth to say something, Angel screamed as she descended to the ground, "Fang! Let's go! I can hear Max!"

We ran to the building and noticed there were security, but with the smoke still somewhat in the air, they were "disabled."

"That way!" Dylan yelled pointing up the stairs.

We ran up the stairs and as we did, we saw security guards.

"Gazzy!" Nudge shrieked as they tried to get hold of her.

"On it."

And like that, a horrible stench filled the air and the guards instantly collapsed to the ground.

"Run, you freak!" We heard a feminine voice growl.

We all widened our eyes and exchanged looks with each other. We ran up the stairs and as we rounded the corner, I saw a flip of red hair.

_Who the hell do I know has red hair?_

I felt some kind of memory at the back of my head, but I just could not remember. It was just too blurry. We chased them up the stairs and when we reached the top, it felt like hours we were running up the stairs. We opened the door to see nobody at the top.

"Do NOT tell me that we were chasing nothing." Nudge huffed trying to look around despite the rain made it difficult.

"No," I heard myself pant, "Someone is here. I know it."

"You are right, Iggy."

We all looked up to see a red-haired person looking in the opposite direction. She was wearing a leather suit and had two guns on both of her pockets. We saw someone else shaking in front of her and the dark brown/blonde hair gave us our answer. I felt a small headache at the back of my head.

_I know this person…._

I looked at the flock and they also seemed to forget who this person is.

"Give us Max." Fang said and I looked at him to see relief and shock mix in his eyes.

"Or what?" The person snapped.

"We'll shoot you." Gazzy said holding up the gun.

Sharp laughter filled the air and the red-haired figure turned around and I sucked in my breath. My heart, which has been beating so hard that it felt like it was in my ears, started to beat faster. Even my wound started to ache more once I saw her— Brigid.

* * *

**Fang POV**

…_Brigid?_

"You are still oh so cute, Gazzy." Brigid smirked pulling Max around and pushing her to the ground.

I almost rushed towards her if Angel didn't stop me.

_Angel: Don't do something without thinking, Fang!_

I already noticed that Brigid had two guns strapped in her pockets, but I didn't care. I looked at Max bewildered as she was barely able to pick up her head. Her ripped pants were soaked with dark red blood and I noticed two bullet wounds in her leg. Blood still flowed down mixing in with the rain to make a light red color. She had a blindfold around her and she slowly tried to take it off and when she did and I saw her dark brown eyes, I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

"…Guys…" I heard Max say weakly trying to reach her arm out, but Brigid stomped her foot onto her arm stopping her.

I then grabbed the gun out of Gazzy's hands and pointed it right at her to notice that she had one gun on me and the other on Max.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Fang," She sneered, "I thought you were better than that. And you," She growled at Max pressing the gun right on the back of her head, "I did not waste my time almost getting killed in that damn taxi to just _hand_ you over."

"Brigid…" I heard Nudge murmur, "What…Why are you doing this? I thought you were—"

"Never assume, Nudge. An appearance just hides the pain on the inside." Brigid said cutting off Nudge.

I tried to remain calm, but I was seething, "Brigid,…What will it take for you to let Max go?"

"Not anything you can give would stop me from killing this _freak_." She said still keeping a steady stance.

Dylan then went forward one stop and Brigid kept a finger on the trigger.

"One more step, and you will see this _freak_'s brains fly out on the other side."

I then saw Max say something, "I….can't wait…..to kill you."

Brigid laughed a nasty laugh, "Same feeling, you _freak_."

Angel scowled, "I can't believe we were friends."

"Well, at least friends don't try to penetrate other friends' minds, huh Angel?" Brigid scoffed.

Angel recoiled as if somebody slapped her trying to hold her head steady.

"How you could do that to Max, Brigid? You were—"

"You don't know sh!t about me and what happened to me, Fang, and don't try to," Brigid snapped and then almost said sadly, "Time changes people, Fang, and we can't stop that."

I just narrowed my eyes as I gave a slight nod to Iggy. Right then, everything happened so quickly.

"MAX! MOVE!" I heard Nudge screech and I heard a bullet go off, but Iggy and I grabbed Brigid's hand and wrestled her down, but not before blasting almost all of the bullets in the gun.

Brigid then pushed Max and I scrambled over to Max to help her, but it was too late. Her feet tipped over the edge and she fell. The look of absolute terror was shown on her face as she fell hurdling down so fast.

"_MAX_!" I shouted and spread my wings and fell down the god-knows-how-many floors to save her.

I fell against the rushing cold air as I pushed towards the ground to reach her. I could hear her screams echoing as we kept falling. I then saw Dylan at the corner of my eye.

"FANG! I CAN SEE HER!" Dylan yelled and pushed himself towards her.

I tried to steady myself, but I was falling too fast and the heavy rain made my wings too wet. I tried to hold onto the wet glass windows, but I just scaled them off as I used my feet. I then sped down feeling hot sparks around my feet as I skidded down the windows and right before it seemed like I lost her, Dylan and I grabbed her. I wrapped her arm on mine and Dylan did the same with the other. A surge of relief and warmth filled my heart as I held her.

_I got you…I got you…_

We held her tight and fell to the ground and grunted in pain as we tried to suspend ourselves with our soaked wings against the strong air pressure. Right before we touched the ground, we slowed to a stop and landed softly onto the ground. Dylan and I then looked at Max and saw that she fainted, but alive. Fainted, but still breathing. In my arms.

I then looked at Dylan who awkwardly let go and tried to distract the staring peoples. And for the first time, I felt grateful to the guy. Really grateful.

"Dylan?"

He turned around, "Yeah?"

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks, man, really."

Dylan looked at me a bit shocked, but returned the small smile as he spread his wings and started flying upwards, "Are you going soft on me, Fang?"

I smirked at him, "Ha, but really…thanks."

I then carried Max and flew upwards with Dylan and when we got back to the top, we saw the relieved flock, but Brigid wasn't in sight.

"FANG!" The flock yelled, "You did it! You…you saved Max!"

Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy bombarded me with hugs and I gave a relieved nod towards Iggy and Dylan who returned it. Max then gave off a small moan and the three released with startled expressions.

"Fang, lay her down…" Iggy nodded.

Dylan and I set her down. Iggy instantly tried to work on Max's injuries and Max then moaned in pain. Iggy tried to cup the heavy rain with his hands and poured some of it on her bullet wounds and on her face.

"Max…" Nudge said touching Max's bruised face, "Max, please, wake up…"

Max didn't move, but her eyes fluttered.

"Max….?" I then whispered feeling my heart was about to explode.

_No…no way…_

**BOOM!**

The loud sound was so loud, but right then, Max jolted right up breathing hard and shivering so loud. My heart nearly skipped a beat as she finally widened her eyes and looked around herself bewildered. When she saw us, big tears formed in her eyes.

"Guys…" She weakly said with tears trailing down her cheeks.

Nudge then tackled her with her own sobs along with Gazzy and Angel. Even Dylan, Iggy, and I had tears in our eyes.

"Oh Max…..I missed you so much, don't ever leave again, PLEASE." Nudge said between her loud sobs.

"Don't ever leave us again!" Gazzy sobbed with her.

Max, though she looked incredibly pained, looked so happy and hugged the three back. When they released, she looked at me and I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed in and hugged her so tightly, and she returned it.

"Fang…." She then gasped as she held her sides and I released, "Isa…I left her at the—"

"Where?" Iggy almost yelled.

"I…I can show you." Max said using me to try to get up, but the two bullet wounds almost made it impossible.

"Max, you're in no condition to even move." Dylan tried to explain.

"No, I'm the only way for you guys to get to Isa…and her…" Max said in a disturbed tone.

I widened my eyes and exchanged looks with the flock, "Are you talking about her…"

Max nodded grimly and then winced in pain, "Let's hurry up. We have to get to her and—"

"Max, you seriously cannot move." Dylan said trying to stop her, "Can you even move? Answer that question."

"No, but how else are you going to save her?"

"Max…" I said gently, "Just calm down for a bit and then tell us the location, okay?"

"How are you going to…"

She stopped her words when she saw me smile and Iggy then said, "We have our connections."

"Just trust us." Dylan said giving one of his angelic smiles

Max looked at us incredulously, "Did you guys do something illegal? _Again_?"

Gazzy just snorted, "Oh, you have absolutely NO idea."

* * *

Well, hope you like it :) And please review! And wish me luck for my exams! Love you all, bye! :D

~S


	81. Sound

Hello, I am back :) Anyway~, I am still having all my finals (till the last day of school, what fun!), so chapters will posted at an erratic schedule and at either ridiculously long or short lengths. For this chapter, it is ridiculously shorter than what I sometimes write. Plus, my father, for an unknown reason, has this site blocked on my computer. So I had to run all the way to my friend's house to update and that took me a long time. For that, I hope you forgive me. *Bows*

However, I really need to get my….oh what to call it….a "writer's zeal" back as I have lost it due to countless tests and exams. The minute I get back, which is probably when school ends (June 18), I will be at your every wish of updating. Thank you and hope you like this chapter! And for the people who are still staying with me? THANKS A BUNCH!

Thanks:

MusicalInfusion (Oh wow, thanks for the compliment and sorry for the horrible delay. I hope this chapter satisfies you…thanks again for the review! :))

Sammi (WOAH, WOAH, WOAH….you skipped lunch for my story? Holy crapola, seriously? And you read all of this in ONE day? Holy crapola….thanks. WOW….I never knew that my story was that interesting to people….thanks for that :) And YES, you may be finished with me if I update less often even if I have no school. I can grant you that :D And uh…sorry for not updating until now…)

Isabelle (Thanks for all the lovely compliments! I am really happy I make you feel that way! And thanks for the good luck! :D)

Zarii (OMG, thank you so much! You made my day, Zarii! :))

Guy (Great! Thanks for the memo! And hmmm, nice idea, I will surely use it in some way or another.)

boxtoplad999 (No problemo! And wow! I'm in your top 5 writers list? Haha, thanks! And thank you for wishing me luck on my exams; I really needed it!)

MaximumRide01 (THANK YOU! :D And well, sorry for making you wait until now. Hope you are happy with this chapter! :) And wow, you really think it's that good? That I can publish it? WOW, thanks :) Thanks a bunch :))

TheDelta724 (Thank you! I hope you are satisfied with this chapter then :))

iggyflock02 (Haha! I really glad you like my cliffhangers. Thank you for your specific review! I really like specific reviews because they just make my day :D And thanks for wishing me good luck!)

kairi2472 (Oh wow! Thanks :D Your review made my day because I checked my email the hour before my horrendous final :))

* * *

**Isa POV**

The orange flames engulfed the Scientist's lab. Glass broke as chemicals spilled over making their own toxic fumes to cover the air. I coughed repeatedly as thick black smoke quickly filled the room.

Ivy gave me a hand, "Are you okay?"

I tried to be steady and grab on to her, but I was shaking too much to do it by myself. She helped me up and I saw her give a menacing glare to the scientist.

The scientist smirked despite that. He smiled confidently although his face was pockmarked due to glass shards. Some shards were even in those wounds. I wondered how he could keep up a face like that.

He got up trying to pick some shards out of his face and just gave a smug smile, "Did not put enough bullets in your boyfriend recently, _Ivy_?"

I saw Ivy's fists clench and saw her narrow her eyes. I looked over to James who looked like he was too much in pain, but he still managed to stand up. His ripped jeans were soaked with his blood, but he tried to not show signs of pain.

Ivy then held up both of her hands and closed her eyes muttering something underneath her breath until two small balls of red-orange flames of fire formed in her palms. She then returned the smug smile to the scientist, "You know…if you fall down on your knees and beg for your life now, I might even consider the thought of letting you go…"

The scientist chuckled, "Wild imagination in my subjects, really."

Ivy blinked, "Your loss."

A mountain of fire exploded from her hands consuming whatever was left of the lab and then she pointed right at the scientist and flames zoomed right onto the man.

But the flames stopped right short of the Scientist.

Over the deafening sounds of flames and the building falling apart, James and I were not able to hear the gun fire. We widened our eyes as we saw the out-of-breath Ivy fall to the ground on her knees before falling fully.

"IVY!" James and I screamed falling down to her.

When I saw the bullet hole on her back, I felt the happiness that flood through me when I saw Ivy completely wash out leaving me with nothing but fear. I held Ivy near to me, but she was convulsing.

"James…Isa…I…_damn_, this hurts…" She tried to say, but she choked up over her own words.

"Ivy…" I whispered feeling new tears coming up.

I looked up to see the shooter and Tim stood there proudly helping the Scientist up.

"Did you see that, Boss?" Tim almost asked as if he was a child wanting to impress his parents.

The Scientist nodded, "Well done, Tim…That just gave me more time…"

James then sprung up throwing himself at Tim pushing him to the wall, "_What have you done_?"

I tried to get up and stop him, but Ivy held onto me for dear life. I tried to stop her bleeding, but before I could, I was dragged upwards. By Melinda.

"NOO!" I screamed as I tried to release her death grip on me. My hands were useless as I tried to pry her disgusting hands off of me.

She then pushed me to the wall onto the ground. She then forced me to look upwards as she planted a gun under my chin.

"Let the good guys die once, girl." She smirked as I saw put a finger on the trigger.

I looked from her to see Ivy painfully twitching on the ground. My heart started to beat louder when I saw her slowing down.

_No…._

I desperately tried to break free of her, but I just couldn't. I looked over to see James failing to try and take on Tim.

_Isa…you have to get some energy…think, concentrate…_

I closed my eyes and focused on one thing, but there was nothing.

_Come on, Isa…._

I looked at Ivy and felt pangs of guilt and sadness rush through me.

_Use the emotions, Isa…._

I tried to relax and concentrate and I felt the cold metal under my chin push up against me as Melinda screamed, "_What the hell are you doing_?"

I looked up to see my force-field encircling around James as a protective cover. The Scientist's eyes widened and I saw his face turn into a morbid red as his face contorted with anger.

"TELL HER TO STOP!" He shrieked, "OR I'LL SHOOT YOU, MELINDA."

"Y-you better stop that right now." Melinda warned me shakily.

I kept concentrating and Tim could not get through the field at all. He punched aimlessly until James finally wrestled the gun out of Tim.

"You better _stop _it!" Melinda warned me again and now her finger was slowly pushing back the trigger.

"James…I…" I murmured feeling like my heart was beating in my ears. It took every single bit of my energy to even produce the force-field.

"A little bit more time, Isa! Please!" James tried to say as he pointed the gun at the Scientist only to get thrown over by Tim.

"STOP IT!" Melinda yelled, "Please..."

I felt blood drip down my nose and the corners of my vision started to blur. If it weren't for Melinda, my head would have drooped down.

"Isa?!" James exclaimed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my force-field weakening. I winced in deep pain as I tried to keep the field going. With every movement I tried to do, my head started spinning and all the pain seemed to focus the spot right between my eyes. I strained upwards to see James desperately fighting off the Scientist and Tim.

"Tch." Melinda said shakily removing the gun under me, "Why kill someone who is already half-dead anyway?"

_Ha…did not stop you earlier…_

I noticed that Melinda looked relieved and was still shaking.

_What...?_

And slowly, the remaining energy I had fell out and I did the thing I thought I would never do: I closed my eyes and sat there without fighting back. I was done. With the mud, dirt, dried-up blood, the surging pain in my veins, and the multiple bruises, I really was just done.

I knew that I possibly could not get anywhere if the three of us were in this situation. Plus, with the fire, we all knew we weren't going anywhere. In the situation then, the only three who would get out without dying would be the Scientist, Tim, and Melinda. Therefore, I gave up. I knew Max ran to get help, but in that moment, I could not take it anymore.

I slumped to the ground and I heard Ivy moan softly next to me. I felt her body heat give off as I lied next to her.

"Thank…you…" I murmured knowing she probably did not hear it.

The burning fire then roared and Tim looked up bewildered and screamed, "We have to leave, Boss!"

"Wait…" I heard the Scientist murmur and I heard a sharp sound of him picking up a glass shard.

Chills ran through me as I heard it scrape the ground as he walked closer to me. I opened my eyes wanting to fight back, but I physically couldn't.

_Stupid Isa…didn't you give up? You cannot even give yourself a calm death? Do you have to be fighting to the end?_

I closed my eyes again and the darkness was calming. However, I still felt uneasy. With every step of the Scientist's, utter fear swelled inside of me. For some reason, I wanted to fight down that fear. I wanted to stop it from ever arising again and just finish it off. I finally gave up, but…my heart did not want to. It still wanted to hope.

_Silly heart…Despite knowing you have no chance by now…_

I then felt the Scientist pull me up and he laughed, "Look at this little girl. She gave up! About time, Subject 736947. You were wearing us out."

He then pulled back his arm to plunge the shard right into my heart. However, Melinda's words made no effect to the Scientist. I hoped that at least when he stabs me, I would be already unconscious. I was almost on my way there anyway.

"No…" I heard James murmur, but the Scientist just snorted, "Not much you can do, _James_."

_This is it….Bye, Max….sorry…for not holding out any longer. I could, I would have…_

I felt the Scientist's smirk and Tim's emotions of happiness as I slowly spiraled out of reality. But before I fell unconscious, I heard a sound over the loud flames. That sound made my ears perk and I nearly opened my eyes, but it was too late. I passed out.

But not before I heard the sound of the Scientist gasping sharply and helicopters whirring in the air.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Please review :D

S.S.


	82. Silver and Angry

Wow... I have so many greetings for you guys. Happy Summer! Happy Fall! Happy Thanksgiving! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy MLK Day! Anyway, I also have to say sorry. It's been too too too too long since I updated and I will completely understand if this chapter receives 0 reviews. I am sorry and I hope I can have another chance. Thanks.

* * *

**Max POV**

*Five minutes before*

"What the hell…"

The flock and I looked in horror as we saw the building going up in flames.

_NO_.

I instantly thought of jumping off the helicopter, but tried to restrain myself.

"Go!" The flock screamed at the pilot.

The building was crumbling as we saw it and gray smoke filled the air. Panic set in my heart wondering every single possible outcome that could have happened to Isa. I did not even realize I was shaking until Fang grabbed hold of my shoulders.

He looked at me right in the eyes, "Max…calm down. You need to calm down."

I took a shaky deep breath, "Calm down...right…right…"

_I_..._I shouldn't_ _have_ _left_ _her_…

The helicopter then hovered over an opening made by the collapsing building. We looked down, but we barely saw anything. Also, we couldn't hear anything over the loud helicopter.

"Don't tell me…" I heard Nudge murmur until Gazzy elbowed her.

I then saw a blur of color through the irritating smoke. I looked closely with my watering eyes to see the Scientist hovering over Isa…Isa's body.

_Voice: …M-Max, don't jump to conclusions…or literally don't jump_.

But it was too late. The action already happened. Except, this time, it wasn't me. It was Fang.

**Fang****POV**

My heart heaved in relief when I saw my sister, but then I saw the scientist pull back him arm to plunge it into her. Her body stiffened as if it was stabbed already and then slumped back. With heavy eyes, I saw her in tattered, bloody clothes with dirt and blood caked around her body. White hot anger filled my veins as I saw her in that condition.

Before I could stop myself, I jumped off the helicopter.

"FANG!" I heard the flock scream above me, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

I landed on my feet with a thud and grabbed the Scientist from the back to pummel him into the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I growled punching him repeatedly.

When I was done, his face was covered in the color red. His right eye was swollen and shut and his teeth were covered by his blood.

The Scientist then smirked with his dark red blood dripping down his face, "I am assuming you're the brother of the deceased."

I widened my eyes and my heart lurched. I pulled back my fist to punch him again, but I was paralyzed.

"Oh!" The Scientist laughed, "Don't you know, early bird gets the worm. However, in this case, I'm the bird."

Right then, his two assistants grabbed me and the Scientist got up dusting himself off. I couldn't believe he was still able to smile even after that.

He then walked up to me and looked at me closely like some sort of experiment, "Hmm, your sister looks only a slight bit like you in real."

He then kicked a girl who was two feet away from him and I inhaled sharply when I saw the girl.

The Scientist then gave a wide smile, "Oh no! Did I kill your sister's actual body too? Oh….how sad. And look who else is in the party— her boyfriend too!"

I looked near me to see an unconscious guy who had more than 4 bullets in his body.

"Do you want to join?" I heard the male assistant snickered.

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD, SIR."

I looked up to see the building flooded by police officers and firefighters. Soon enough, the Scientist and his two assistants were surrounded. Medics rushed through to Isa, the girl, and the boy. They slowly took them as the Scientist glared at me.

I smirked, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Release him." I heard Max say pointing the gun right to the side of his head.

"You know…we have many concoctions that are enough to give long-term injuries to everyone in this room." Tim snarled.

Max raised an eyebrow and the gun was clicked, "Oh? Guess what else can give long-term injuries when pointed right at THE HEAD?"

The Scientist then glared at Max, "Melinda,...finish her."

"You're pretty brave to say that in a room full of officers." Iggy said grabbing Tim and pushing him to a wall.

Dylan then got a hold of Melinda, "Where are you going, cupcake?"

She growled at him, but he had a strong hold on her.

The chief policeman then gave a nod to us, "You may leave. We can handle it from here."

"Thanks, Officer." Nudge replied easing Max to the impatient ambulance, "Come on, Max, let's go."

"I don't know..." Max said with a look of apprehension on her face, "It shouldn't be this easy."

_...That is true..._

She then gave me a worried look and I returned it.

With the medics' scoldings to hurry, I gave her a relieving nod, "You go. I will take care of this."

"You sure?" Max asked.

I nodded taking her hand, "Yeah."

Max still looked unconvinced, but relented, "Okay. I'll be at the hospital..."

"I'll be here."

She left and the Scientist grinned as the handcuffs clicked onto his tiny hands, "Aw, the test subjects are having a moment..."

"I'll give you a moment," Gazzy said marching up to him to be a full head shorter than him. But he still looked as though he was the tall one.

"Puny subje-"

"I'd shut up if I were you..." The officer growled as he pushed the Scientist into the police car.

The Scientist then smiled calmly causing Angel to grab my hand.

"Fang... I can't read his mind, but-"

He then gave an almost imperceptible nod to Tim who reached into his pocket.

"IGGY!" I yelled.

But it was too late, a loud button click was heard.

_No..._

From the crumbling, smoking building, another door clicked. It opened to reveal advanced silver Erasers.

Silver, _angry _Erasers.

* * *

Please review?

~S


End file.
